Voices of Seduction
by JollyBigSis
Summary: Yami is a struggling voice actor whose life is suddenly turned upside down with the appearance of Kaiba Seto and his adversary, Ishtar Marik. Set in an AU, join the cast of YGO as insanity, hilarity and major OoCness ensues!
1. Chapter 1

_To Mel, for the times we drooled over the voices of KaiYami~! This is the by-product of my whimsical mood last night…_

_**Disclaimer**__**: **__I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!_

O-o-O-o-O

"You know, if you want to succeed in this industry you really ought to show some sincerity, Yami!" With her arms folded on her voluptuous chest and her fingers drumming on them, Mai-san scolded the man in front of her. The fact the he was bent over, huffing and gasping did not deter her chiding nor did it make her any more sympathetic to his plight. She coolly continued her onslaught. "How many times have you been late to an audition?"

Yami's head dipped even lower at the rebuke. He was conscious of the two pairs of eyes boring into the back of him and it made him most uncomfortable.

"If you continue like this, the only work you will ever get is yaoi!" The high shrill of her voice whilst she uttered those dreaded words indicated she was well and truly pissed with him.

Yami flushed red at the statement, he wished his companion exerted a little discretion and tact in her lecture but that would be asking too much—especially as he had angered her to this extent. Mai-san was _loud_ and _pitiless_ in her outspokenness especially when it came to him!

A snort could be heard behind him and he stiffened in response, his face reddened further.

"I know that you have a part-time job that requires you to work night-shifts and I know you are doing it for your brother but this audition was important!" She stopped for a second and then continued, much to Yami's chagrin. "Okay, it was only a small role; but it's work and it could gain you some recognition! At this rate, you will be only good for moaning and pantin—"

"Alright, I get it and I am sorry Mai-san!"

Mai's expression softened. She knew it wasn't entirely his fault that he was late, since the voice acting job didn't pay particularly well for obscure actors, Yami had to work part-time in a convenience store. Night shifts were the only shifts he could do, as he needed to be free in the day for the small jobs and auditions that _may_ come his way. Unfortunately, it made him oversleep too.

With a sigh she relented, "You might as well go now, the trials are over, just don't do it again. It will ruin your credibility and producers will avoid you. You don't want to be shot down before you even had a chance to rise. You have potential, Yami; you just need to be a bit more reliable."

Yami looked apologetically at his manager and gave a crooked smile. He knew she had every right to be mad at him; despite his exasperating record of tardiness she still stuck with him. Most managers would have deserted him by now since he truly was a hopeless cause. "I am terribly sorry, Mai-san," he said with a deep bow. "I promise I won't be late again."

Mai grunted in response and rapped him on the head with her knuckles. "That's what you said last time, moron! Now off with you before I start venting again!"

With a chuckle, Yami abruptly turned to leave; with the recordings over, there was no point loitering around. In his haste, he nearly crashed into the duo in front of him him. Looking up, he was about to apologise when recognition struck him dumb.

He was faced with two figures, one with piercing blue eyes and the other with dark violet. His eyes widened to the size of rice bowls.

_NO WAY!_ he thought with awe. _Kaiba Seto and Ishtar Marik!_

He almost fan-boy squealed at the men before him. Two of the most renowned and popular voice actors in the industry was standing right in front of him! Every struggling voice actor wanted to become like them, they were the deities of the dubbing world. He _had _to ask for their autographs, rarely did an opportunity present itself like this, it was hard enough to catch them without their fan club gathered around them but to have them _together_ and _alone_ was amazing! The two men were famous for their adversary roles on the screen; Marik played antagonist to Kaiba's protagonist.

Opening his messenger bag, he fished out a battered notebook and a pen.

"Kaiba-sensei, Ishtar-sensei…could you honour me with your autographs _please_?" he looked at them beseechingly.

The blond male took the items of the requester with a wide grin on his face. "Who should I make it out to?" he asked, his rich velvety voice caressed Yami's auditory senses.

Yami nearly swooned from the effects. "T-to Mutou Yami, S-s-sensei," he stammered.

"To Yami-chan…" Marik said as he scribbled the dedication, the sweep of his hand indicated the exaggerated flourish of his signature. He passed the notebook and pen to Kaiba after he was done.

Kaiba looked at the items with disdain, the scowl he wore manifested his displeasure. This prompted Marik to poked him with a slender finger.

"Tsk…come on, Kaiba. Stop acting all hoity-toity and sign it already," jeered the speaker as he nudged his sulky companion with the accessories. "The kid's one of us too, so lighten up for once! I swear with that sour expression, you look as if you have a dozen pair of chopsticks stuck up your ass at all time!"

The frigid man glared at his companion and snatched the items off his hand, the scowl never leaving his handsome face. "And you look as if your are ready to fuck anything that may come your way regardless of age or gender, nympho-bastard!" came the acid reply. With quick glance at the page, he committed a brief scrawl and slapped the closed book and pen onto Yami's chest. "Receive it gratefully," he said frostily to receiver, the curl of his lips was shaped in form of a sneer.

Yami had managed to grab his things before it dropped onto the floor; his face expressed his shock at the other's rudeness. "Hey, that was uncalled for!" he protested indignantly. "If you did not want to sign it you could have just said so, you need not to be rude about it! To think I admire you for your talent when your attitude has a lot to be desired!"

Fixing a blistering glare on the shorter male, the taller one scoffed, "Who are you to waste my time? A '_nobody_'! Come back when you have the calibre to speak to me and then I _may_ pay heed to you."

Held temporarily speechless, Yami stood there gaping at the conceited man; he was fuming. _Was he serious?_ he thought incredulously. Just as he was about to make a sarcastic retort, Marik burst out laughing. Yami's eyes steered away from the offensive man and focused on the mirthful one.

"Ooh, a feisty one indeed!" he snickered. "As much as I like to remain and watch the two of you duke it out, I think we'd better get a move on, don't you think Kaiba?" Then turning towards Yami he said, "Don't mind him, Yami-chan. He's like that to everyone!"

Yami grimaced at the answer.

Leaning towards the offended male, Marik murmured, "You can waste my time any day and in any way you wish. I'll even pair with you in a yaoi drama if you want…I'd gladly play _seme_ to your _uke_." Pulling back, he playfully winked at Yami's red and gob-smacked face and laughed. Then spinning on his heels he began walking away, leaving the other to stare at his quivering back.

_Oh, shit!_ Yami thought ruefully, so it appears Marik-san heard everything Mai-san said about his pitiful workload. With a groan, he fervently wished the ground would open up and swallow him; he was so embarrassed! His self-loathing didn't last though, a sudden movement broke Yami out of his reverie as Kaiba made a move to go; Yami's eyes immediately flew to the tall male and blue eyes locked onto crimson fleetingly.

Staring at Yami for a brief moment, Kaiba turned and made his way to the exit, leaving Yami to unconsciously salivate at the retreating form.

"Well!" exclaimed Mai close to her charge's ear, startling him. "Marik-sensei's reputation sure does precedes him—he is such a flirt!"

Closing his mouth, Yami smiled at the perfect representation of the frivolous man.

"As for Kaiba-sensei…" her contempt was manifested in a snort. "I swear he get haughtier by the day! I guess he not called the 'Ice Prince" for nothing, huh? I am sure it's that detached standoffishness that has the fan girls fanatically squeeing after him!"

Yami said nothing.

"Pity though," Mai continued with a dreamy sigh. "He is _so_ good-looking that I'd forgive his ill-manners any day, if he'd look my way!"

The petit man nodded in agreement. "Hmmm, I know what you mean," he replied distractedly.

O-o-O-o-O

The train journey home was long and tedious. It was a wasted journey today, he thought mournfully, not to mention it burned a hole in his wallet. Leaning back into the seat, Yami closed his eyes. With nothing but the thoughts of that day's event as company, the tired male scrutinised every word and detail.

"_I know what you mean_," he had said to Mai-san without thinking. He groaned at the memory, at the absurd remark and palmed his face. _What the hell did he mean by that!_ It had been said without thinking and he hadn't realised that he said it until Mai-san burst out laughing. Yami pouted at his manager's response.

Everyone seemed to be laughing at his expense today.

Shaking his head wearily, he thought of about the infamous "Ice Prince". Truth be told, he was a very handsome man—even more so in person than the images represented in the media. Tall with a lean body to match it, he was the embodiment of beauty. The cerulean eyes were the colour of the deep blue sea on a summer's day. It was hypnotic and intimidating at the same time. However, what really got his attention was the voice. Oh heavens, thought Yami, the voice was mesmerising. Deep with a hint of hoarseness, the petit male was elated when he heard his idol speak. Like his "live" image, the "live" audio it was better than how it sounded on playback, it wasn't like anything he heard before and Yami was enthralled.

_Pity he was such a jerk_, he thought regrettably.

With that said, the guy could afford to, with killer looks like that and a voice that made anyone weak at the knees, his fan base was unrivalled. "Lucky bastard," muttered Yami. The guy was so sought after that he didn't even have to do yaoi to have rabid fans pursuing him; just having him in the casting was enough to sell a product. To say he wasn't envious was a lie! Who wouldn't want to be like him? To be able to choose his work and whom he'd work with was a luxury that not many could have. Yami, himself, struggled to make ends meet, he would be happy just having any work come his way—though, with that said, it would be nice to not have to do "Boy Love" dramas all the time. Recently, he has been attracting more and more of that genre. If he doesn't get his lucky break soon, he really will be just panting and moaning for the rest of his pitiful career—just as Mai-san had predicted.

Oh, how mortifying it was to have that uttered in front of his two idols! Yami's cheeks burned with shame.

Remembering the notebook, Yami rummaged in his bag for it. Upon finding it, he flipped it open to the required page. Marik-san's message greeted him warmly.

"_To Yami-chan,"_ it read in a flowing hand, "_From yours adoringly, Ishtar Marik."_ It was decorated with a heart…and something else.

Yami's eyes widened at the numbers, which was scribbled beside the symbol.

_It was a telephone number! _

Yami laughed out loud at the outrageousness of it, Marik-san couldn't possibly be serious, right? It must have a prank on his part, one that Yami was sure he'd play on every fan causing ecstatic hope, one minute and weeping disappointment, the next. It was hilarious! Wiping away a tear, the crimson orbs strayed down to the words beneath it.

He sobered up in an instant.

Written in bold large characters, a strong and elegant hand, different than the one above; the following words read:

"_You're a slut if you call that number!"_

~TBC~

O-o-O-o-O

_A/N: Damn plunnies~! __Well, as this was something I started on a whim, the chances of it being updated soon are slim as I have too many unfinished commitments to see to. Still…_

_It was written with the voices of the Japanese seiyuu in mind though it could work just as well with the English VAs—it is the matter of whichever floats your boat so to speak~._


	2. Chapter 2

_My thanks to all those who reviewed the first chapter—it was your words that inspired this prompt update despite my reservations. I hope you will enjoy reading it as much as I have enjoyed writing it~!_

_**Warning**__: Mutilated Sushi!_

_**Disclaimer**__**: **__I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!_

O-o-O-o-O

Yami stared speechlessly at the message, it was challenging him and mocking him at the same time.

_Curse the odious man!_ It was despicable, preposterous! How dare he write something like that! He may be a "nobody" for his majesty's standards but not an unfeeling _nobody_! Yami bristled with indignation. Why would Kaiba write something so insulting, he wondered? It was obvious the rude remark was a reply to Marik's message but surely the former message was done in jest? Yami was certain the number belonged to some random sushi bar, a public bathhouse or knowing Marik, a sleazy brothel! It can't possibly be his personal number…_can it_?

However, there were too many flaws with the reason he gave himself and he didn't feel completed contented with the answer. If it hadn't been what it appeared to be then why did Kaiba react so badly to it? His response certainly added gravity to the matter.

Yami ran his hand over the page and tapped the numbers with his fingers. He was sorely tempted to whip out his cell phone and dial it, it would at least, provide some satisfaction to his curiosity.

Fingers wandered down and lightly traced the characters of Kaiba's message; like a spell, it stayed his hands from carrying out the deed and made him reluctant to make that call. Of course, whether he called or not was not up to the "Ice Prince" to dictate but there was something in that the message that deterred him—curbing the initial impulse to act.

A nervous laugh bubbled up Yami's throat. He was looking into the incident too much; there couldn't be more than what it was on the surface. He was being paranoid and foolish.

With a long sigh, he closed the book and placed it back into his bag. Leaning back into the seat, he shifted slightly, there was a good hour or so before he reached his destination so he might as well make himself comfortable. Since he could not afford to live close to the centre, he had to make do with commuting back and forth whenever it was required, the disadvantages of that was the travel expenses hurt his pocket immensely. If he had secured work today then he wouldn't have minded but alas, he had failed miserably. Not only was he late for his audition that he didn't get the job; he was scolded by Mai-san in front of two revered celebrities and became a victim to their perverse teasing.

No, today was definitely not his day!

Deciding not to think about it anymore, Yami closed his eyes and allowed his body to sway gently to the rhythm of the train...soon Mutou Yami was fast asleep.

O-o-O-o-O

Yami glimpsed at the clock and suppressed a yawn. It was 3.35AM and he had another three and a half hour to go before his shift ended, already he was so tired.

Anzu's glanced up from the magazine she was leisurely perusing on the counter and stared at the figure beside her. Azure coloured eyes looked at him with concern.

"Hey, Yami," she said. "Do you want a coffee? I'll get you one."

Yami smiled and nodded. He watched as his shift partner walk over to the coffee machine and filled out a cup for him; the fragrant smell of Arabica coffee filled the small store. Carefully making her way back to Yami with the hot beverage, she placed it on the counter in front of him.

"Here, drink this though try not to burn yourself. I don't want to be responsible for you not being able to work because of a scalded tongue!"

Her companion shook his head and gave her a lopsided grin. Picking up the paper cup, he blew into it. Aromatic steam rose and tickled his nose. Taking a small sip, he grimaced at the bitter taste; he really wasn't a fan of coffee but since it helped keep him awake, he drank it.

Resting her chin on the palm of her hand, Anzu watched him with keen interest.

"Something else on you mind today, Yami?" she asked finally. "You seemed a little preoccupied."

Yami's body went rigid for a second and then relaxed again; placing the coffee on the counter he stared into it. "Yeah, I missed the auditions,' he said as casually as he could, trying hard to not let the disappointment seep into the tone.

"What? Again? Oh, Yami, I am sorry to hear that!" the girl uttered sympathetically, her free hand reaching out and clasping his, giving it a light tender squeeze. "Did Mai-san give you an earful for it?"

The tri-coloured head bobbed slightly and Anzu tightened her grip. "Poor Yami!" she exclaimed and Yami blushed. Gazing down at the hand resting on his, he coloured even more. He had a crush on his cheerful colleague for as long as he could remember, her lively and caring character had him charmed and he would look forward to his shifts as it meant he could spend time with her—the extra pay for the night rota was an added bonus, of course!

Unfortunately, he could never confess to her, he barely had time for himself let alone spare time to date. Besides, dating cost money and he could ill-afford that expense.

Mai-san was right about him working so hard for his brother. Yuugi, his younger sibling was attending university in another town so he needed to provide the funds for his brother's studies. Being just the two of them, he had promised his dying grandfather he would look after Yuugi for as long as the latter needed him to; it was the reason he skimped and saved studiously _and_ it was the reason he was willing to take on whatever jobs that came his way despite his qualms about the nature of it.

Looking back on his first "Boy Love" experience, he thought he was going to die from the shame. The noises he had to make: the kissing, the sucking, the panting, the moaning and the climaxing was so embarrassing, complemented with the sound of creaking bed that dictated the speed of his moans and the wet squelching noises that influenced the volume of his cries, he felt like a whore rather than an actor. He was so nervous that mistakes were made after mistakes; not that his "lover" minded, he looked as though he was up for a couple more rounds of "vocal humping" judging by the look on his face! Finally, he had managed to get through it after umpteen takes and he burst into tears from the relief.

Mai-san called him "a baby"!

Luckily, he had gotten used to it now and he was able to see the sex scenes as another "job" though it still made his body hot when hearing it done. Mai-san said he had an "uke's voice," one that compelled men to "fuck him senseless and make him cry". How many masochists he had played up to date? He can't even remember anymore. Upon reflection, was _that_ the reason Marik-sensei teased him so? If that was the case, he really was screwed—in more ways than one!

With a heavy sigh, he patted Anzu's hand with his free one and slid the other free. Regrettably, he was not in a position to be a relationship, perhaps when he has got his "lucky break" he'd be able to consider it. For the time being, it was pointless to encourage it.

"Come on, the chiller cabinets needs to be refilled for the morning rush hour, we had better get a move on or Manager-san is going to tell us off. I think, for me, Mai-san's reproach was enough for one day."

Anzu pouted slightly at the mention of work but closed the magazine and pushed off the counter. "Okay, I'll stock-up the beverages then," she offered and Yami nodded a response.

Hopefully, the time would pass quicker now they were occupied.

O-o-O-o-O

Seven o' clock saw the two retiring employees idling in the staff room. Yami yawned and stretched lazily, the movement was slow and graceful. The door of the staff room opened and Manager-san appeared.

"Here, Yami-kun take this,' he said, placing a small plastic bag with the store's logo on the table.

"Thank you so much, Sudo-san," Yami called out gratefully to the departing figure.

Anzu walked over to the table and peered into the bag, it was filled with onigiri* and Sushi bentos*. Picking one up she inspected it. "Still eating this stuff? They expired yesterday, you know."

Yami shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. "As long as I eat the ones with the fish and meat first, the vegetarians one will last for a few more days. Besides, it's free and I save on a few meals so I can't complain."

Shaking her head resignedly, Anzu replied, "One of these days, you're going to get food poisoning, Yami. You really should take care for yourself a little bit more. Why don't we go out for breakfast, I'll pay!"

It was Yami's turn to shake his head. "I know you are trying to save your money for dance school so don't squander it unnecessarily. I will be fine! I've been surviving on this stuff for over a year now and I am still alive so don't worry."

Anzu looked at him intently, a frown imprinted on her pretty features, then after much thought she grinned and said brightly, "You know, I am sure someone will recognise that talent of yours. It is wasted not being properly broadcasted for all to hear. I think you have a beautiful voice; it is soothing and arresting when you are calm; and strong and vibrant when you are angry or determined. The variants are amazing and so emotional. You really do deserve a break!"

Yami stared down at his shoe as he toed the tiled floor and said nothing. He, too, hoped something would happen soon because after meeting Kaiba-sensei and Marik-sensei, he felt oddly discontented.

O-o-O-o-O

Opening the door of his apartment, Yami's cell phone rang. Dropping the bags on the living room table, he dug it out of his pocket and looked at the display.

"_Mama-san_*," it read.

Pushing the receive button, he placed the phone on his ear. "Good morning, Mai-san," he said with feigned cheerfulness. He was actually very tired and wanted nothing more than to eat something light and then collapse in his bed but if Mai-san calls at eight in the morning—it must be important.

"Come to my office now, something's just came up," his manager exclaimed excitedly. "I'll fill you on the details when you get here, so don't be long!" Then she hung up, leaving a very tired, perplexed and curious Yami listening to the dead tone.

With a deep sigh, he picked up the food bag, selected a bento from the collection and placed the rest neatly into the fridge. After taking a bottle of water from the shelf, he packed his breakfast in his bag and headed out to his agent's office.

O-o-O-o-O

Half an hour later, Yami arrived at Mai's office in a _very_ bad mood. The journey to was horrendous to say the least! He had forgotten it was still rush hour and he was not prepared for it. Aside from his person and his breakfast being squashed within an inch of their lives by the sea of hot and sweaty bodies…he was _groped_! He only managed to stop the assailant by putting on his "old man" voice and requested "groper-san" to move his hand a little to the middle so he could rub his haemorrhoid—it was getting very itchy from all that attention he was lavishing on his rear! Needless to say, the attack abruptly stopped and the rest of the journey remained uneventful.

Mai-san took one look at the figure approaching her desk and said, "You look like crap!"

Yami grunted a reply. Mai-san was not a morning person and her mood reflected it.

Pulling out a chair and slumping into it, he put his bag on his lap and opened it. Gingerly peering inside it, he pulled out the bento. The misshapen box was beyond recognisable and so were its contents.

"What in heavens is _that_?" asked the curious woman.

"My breakfast," replied the tired male.

"Which is…?"

"A Sushi bento," sighed Yami. "It's a little squashed."

"No shit! It looks as though a Sumo Wrestler sat on it…no scrap that, it looks as though a Sumo Wrestler _first_ sat on it and _then_ belly-flopped on it after!"

Yami ignored Mai-san's sarcastic remark and proceeded to open it. Taking off the cover, his heart sank. The pieces of food were compressed so badly, it had almost merged with each other, making it look like one large starchy pancake! It didn't look too appetising at all!

Fully aware of Mai-san peering over the desk to stare at his meal, he picked up the pair of chopsticks and pulled them apart.

Mai's eyes widened slightly.

Next he mixed the soya sauce together with the wasabi mustard in the little slot provided then selected a piece of flattened roll and dipped it in the sauce.

"Ewwwww…" was the response from the observing female.

Yami pretended he didn't hear the sound of revulsion and began eating.

"It's food and it is perfectly edible so why waste it?" he reasoned.

"It looks like cra—"

"It's _food_, Mai-san! he empathised with a scowl, relieved when Mai grimaced and raised her hands in silent defeat; he decided to change the subject. "So what was it you wanted to see me about?"

"Oh yes, I completely forgot about the news when _that_…" she jerked her chin at the bento, "…appeared! Anyway, I received a call this morning informing me of an audition for an anime that was going to be dubbed soon. It appears there may be a suitable part for you in it."

"Oh?" Yami responded in between mouthfuls. "And what is the story about and what is the role?"

Reclining into the chair, Mai-san began briefing her charge. "Well, the story is about three bishies that are assigned to protect a princess because she is special or something or another. Two of the boys falls in love with her and their rivalry pulls them apart; forcing one to leave and become evil thus attempting to destroy the world in a fit of jealousy. You know, the same old good versus evil with a woman thrown in for good measures kinda blah, blah, blah…"

Yami rolled his eyes at the description; trust Mai-san to make a fascinating story sound interesting as a leaking faucet!

"If you get the part, you will play one of the hero's subordinate and friend."

"I see and when is the audition?"

"In two hours time."

"Oh okay… And who plays the main characters or has that not be decided yet?" asked Yami, curiously, stabbing his food with the wooden utensil in order to separate it. A small piece came off and he skilfully picked it up.

"Oh, two of them have been decided! You'll never guess who it is!"

Yami paused with the morsel halfway to his mouth. The barely concealed excitement in Mai-san's voice revealed everything; she had been exactly the same after meeting _them_…

A soft thud indicated the piece of sushi Yami was holding had dropped back into the plastic tray.

_No! It can't be…_

"It's _them_, Yami! It's the 'Ice-Prince', Kaiba-san and 'Playboy' Marik-san!"

Rendered speechless, Yami looked at the remaining food in front of him; for some strange reason, his appetite had dissipated and he didn't feel hungry anymore…

_Oh, Shit_! he thought with a feeling akin to dread. _I am so screwed_!

~TBC~

O-o-O-o-O

_**A/N**__: I think this is going to be an interesting respite from all the drangst I have been drowning in._

_For a fic that was a result of a whim, I should stress there will not be much of a plot to speak of and what little there is, the characters are running away with it! So just kick back and enjoy the OoCness and randomness of whatever the characters has to offer; you might be pleasantly surprised~!_

_As always, your thoughts are eagerly anticipated and much appreciated. Thank you so much for reading._

***Onigiri** – Rice balls wrapped in seaweed. A Japanese snack.

***Sushi Bentos** – Sushi (vinegar rice with assorted toppings and fillings) lunchboxes.

***Mama-san** – A woman in charge of brothels, escort clubs, bars and the like.


	3. Chapter 3

_Right then, before we start, I would like to point out, that in this chapter there is a "scene" from the script that is being acted out. It is marked in ITALICS and it will be written like a story, so you can feel the emotions of the characters. Please do not read it as the actors are reading it as a story, read it as if you are visualising them as they are playing the characters themselves. You will understand what I mean when you get to it. _

_So, without further ado, please enjoy..._

_For my sweet Mel, I hope this will put a smile on your face and may your computer RIP~! _

_**Warning**__: Cussing…and well, Marik mayhem…_

_**Disclaimer**__**: **__I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!_

O-o-O-o-O

Arriving at the studio, Yami was taken aback with the turnout. There were quite a few faces present, some famous and some unknown; the petit actor suspected the "unknown" ones were after the same role as he was. The competition looked fierce as the hopefuls outnumbered the veterans. It made him wonder why he was unexpectedly offered the chance to audition, when so many others were already vying for the part. How did he even become a candidate in the first place—especially at such short notice, he wondered.

It made no sense at all.

Yami sighed wearily; this wasn't going to be an easy ride at all. At least Mai-san, due to a prior engagement, wasn't here to pressure him; he was relieved for her absence and the peace it provided him.

As his eyes scanned the room, one imposing figure stood out. Alone in the corner, standing tall and straight, the conspicuous presence of Kaiba Seto could be felt and seen. He looked almost regal in his leisurely pose. Appearing to ignore the hubbub around him, the stoic man was studying a book in his hand—a script, Yami thought enviously, looking down at his own meagre two pages of screenplay that he was to perform in front of others.

Noticing the silence, Yami felt a small wave of panic when he realised all eyes were turned towards him…well, all except a pair of cerulean blue ones. The newcomer began to feel a little uncomfortable with the curious stares; the sudden hush didn't help his situation either. Determined to break the awkwardness, the petit male decided to introduce himself.

"Good morning, I am Mutou Yami and I am honoured to be here," he said humbly, with a courteous bow. "Please give me your guidance."

Interest waned after the introduction. Little sniffs of disdain were heard from his a few of his competitors; then all eyes reverted back to whatever they were occupied with before Yami's intrusion—that was until…

"_Yami-chan_!" an-all-too familiar voice could be heard behind him, as a pair of tanned arms wound around his neck and shoulders in a loose embrace, rendering him immobile.

Multiple pair of eyes immediately swerved back to Yami again, including the ones that ignored him last time. Yami coloured slightly from the attention he was drawing; the warm cheek that was adhered the side of his face from the attached man, was making matters worse. Chancing a peek at the Ice Prince, Yami saw the man's face was still, his lips were curled in contempt.

"You didn't call me, Yami-chan," whined Marik, his arms tightened around Yami's neck.

Crimson orbs trained on Kaiba who was staring at him intently, a spark of unidentified emotion flickered in those blue eyes and something in Yami stirred; he felt oddly relieved that he hadn't made that call after all...

"My, my, what have we here? A fresh face, finally! And a good-looking for that!" a new voice rang out as he appeared from behind Marik.

Yami craned his neck from the near-stranglehold Marik had on him, to see a flamboyantly dressed man with lilac shoulder length hair, approach him. It was Pegasus-san, _The Voice Scouter_ from "United Voices Agency", the man who would guarantee you fame if he chose you to work for him. Kaiba-san and Marik-san were his finds—_he _was their manager.

"Get lost, Onjiisan*" snapped Marik, surprising Yami. It was the first time he heard displeasure in the man's voice apart from when he acted. It sounded very hostile and threatening—and it was used on the influential man in front of him. "He's mine!" he added.

With an exaggerated sigh, Pegasus raised his hand and rolled his shoulders. "Well, if you change your mind or tire of him, Marik-kun…"

"Are you two perverts harassing people again?" growled a girlish voice.

Yami was becoming dizzy from the aural onslaught. Glancing down to the sound of the voice, he was met with a pair of large light blue eyes behind half-rimmed glasses. Long blonde hair curled around a small face that was scattered with freckles, and marred with an angry scowl. Holding her script in a roll with her arms folded across her chest, the little Miss looked every bit menacing as her voice despite her size.

"I wasn't _harassing_ anyone," replied Marik, as he nuzzled Yami. "I was simply asking why Yami-chan, here, failed to give me a call."

Yami sweat-dropped and gulped as all eyes _and_ all ears were on him now. "Erm…" he began. "Was that really your phone number? I didn't think you would give it so freely to someone you've just met, so I dismissed it as a joke."

"What? You saw it as a _joke_? Did you honestly think I would give my cell number to _anyone_ and _everyone_?" Marik asked incredulously. "I am not that fickle and flighty, you know! I can assure you, I am the most dependable and responsible lover there is, which is why—"

"—you change your cell number every week, you faithless man!" finished the girl.

Marik glared at her.

"Besides, he doesn't suit you!" she added. "He's better with someone who will take care of him, one who is reliable, devoted…"

"_That's_ _me_!" protested the wounded male. "I am reliable in ensuring he will get taken care of every night. I'll devote myself in pleasuring him so much that he'll be writhing beneath me in ecstasy, whilst crying out for me to fuck him into the next century and back!"

Yami flushed to the roots of his hair. His attempt to object to the direction of the conversation, was prevented by the Marik pressing closer to him. Uncomfortable with the close proximity of the other male along with, _what_ _he hoped_ was the blond's cell phone prodding his rear; he began squirming to escape. Unknown to him, it only excited Marik more!

"You wish, you delusional pervert!" scoffed the teen.

"Oh yeah? Then _who_ do you suggest suits my Yami-chan?" challenged the blond.

"Kaiba-senpai!"

Gasps could be heard around the room when she uttered the name and Yami temporarily stopped struggling. Marik tightened his grip possessively around Yami and pouted.

"Aw, Becca-tan that is so mean! Tell me you don't mean that," he drawled sulkily. "Tell me that _I_ deserve Yami-chan and I will get you the autograph of Tsunami Mako, whom, I know you have the hots for!"

Aquamarine eyes widened at the offer; her ire temporarily forgotten, "There's no way you'd be able to do that," she gushed. "He is so popular that it's impossible to get near hi—" The excited girl stopped, her eyes narrowing to thin slits when realisation dawned on her. "You _slept_ with him, didn't you?" she hissed, dangerously brandishing the roll of paper like a weapon.

Marik kept quiet, but the broad smug grin he wore, practically proclaimed it!

"DIE! YOU HORNY BASTARD!" screamed the disillusioned girl, as she proceeded to brain him with her script. "How dare you lay your hands on him, my poor innocent Mako… He was MINE! _MINE_, I tell you!"

"Ow, _ow_, _OW_!" cried the assaulted man in mock pain. "Yami-chan save me from this vicious brat!"

Yami was too occupied trying to dodge the raining blows himself, since the other male had cunningly employed him as a human shield!

"I'm gonna kill you, YARICHIN*!" shrieked the violent assailant as her attacks doubled in ferocity; her desire to inflict as much pain as possible on the lecherous offender was evident in her hysterical frenzy.

"Now, now children," intervened Pegasus, as he tried to soothe the bickering pair. It was obvious Marik was getting his cheap thrills by deliberately taunting the incensed female and the noise was beginning to give him a headache. His delicate constitution was suffering immensely from the din that polluted the room.

Yami was not faring too well either. With Marik still clutching him, he was getting pummelled as the blows became increasingly indiscriminating and off-target. Suddenly, the hard spine of the book made contact with the middle of his forehead; it knocked his head backwards—hitting Marik squarely in the jaw. The latter released his victim as hands flew to his tender chin and Yami staggered unsteadily whilst nursing his throbbing forehead; he began to feel dizzy from the lack of sleep, the over-excitement and the beating he just received. As the room swam before him and his head reeling from the pain, Yami desperately tried to reach to a chair, his free arm flailing blindly in front of him.

Strong arms grabbed him by the shoulders and steadied him.

"Thank you," mumbled Yami to a well-toned chest before his eyes strayed up to his rescuer.

Blue-eyes looked at him questioningly, scanning for possibly signs of damage.

Yami was taken aback by the concern he saw; it was a far cry from the indifference, which had been exhibited up to now. Maybe, he had hit his head harder than he thought, hence he was seeing things that weren't there. Shaking his head to clear it, he felt his body being steered towards the rows of chairs by the side of the room.

Gentle hands pushed him onto one of the seats, and he felt a light finger trace the small dent on his forehead. Yami grimaced from the sharp pain it emitted and the hand retracted.

"Stay put for the time being and don't make sudden movements. I'll make sure you go last in the audition so you will have time to recover," a voice instructed softly. The tri-coloured head gave a brief nod of acknowledgment and the imposing figure of Kaiba Seto walked away—unaware that crimson eyes greedily followed his form as he made his way towards his two colleagues.

Rebecca looked somewhat ashamed whilst the stern man reprimanded her; the downcast eyes, the drooping mouth and slumped shoulders, spoke of her misery. Nervously fingering her script, it was obvious she took to heart the scolding she was given. Marik, on the other hand, wore sullen expression. Unlike the petit teen, he wasn't paying much attention to the preaching of his esteemed colleague; instead his mischievous eyes travelled to Yami and he gave him sheepish grin.

Yami smiled back.

After being dismissed, Rebecca made her way to Yami...though Marik wasn't so lucky. Just as he was about to turn and approach the injured man, Kaiba's hand shot out and grabbed him by the arm. Words were exchanged in low tones so none except the two could hear; but Yami was sure it had something to do with him and Marik's detainment, it was apparent as violet eyes darted back and forth from crimson to blue. Finally, with a chuckle, the tanned male shrugged off his restraints and turned to face Yami. This time, he made no effort to go to him; instead from the distance he mouthed the word, "Sorry," and sealed it with a wink and an air kiss.

Yami shook his head in merriment, his lips pressed together in silent mirth.

Kaiba looked murderous before storming off to look for the organisers; his impatience, it seemed to Yami, was at the end of his tethers.

Rebecca arrived by Yami's side and sat next to him. "I am sorry, Yami-kun," she said remorsefully. "I didn't mean for you to get hurt! Its just Marik-san really knows how to push my buttons, so when I fly into a rage, I tend to forget about the possible casualties of others around me."

"I'm fine, Rebecca-san so do not fret about it, okay?" assured Yami, with a small smile.

"But Kaiba-senpai was so cross with me! He never pays attention when I beat Marik-san before...even when I hurt others. But this time, he was livid, as if…" the teen trailed off into silence, lost in her thoughts.

Leaving the girl to her musings and resisting the urge to rub his throbbing head again, Yami stared ahead of him and watched as the proceedings began.

O-o-O-o-O

"…And finally our last candidate, please!" an authoritative voice called out.

Yami slowly got up and made his way towards microphones. The panel, themselves, were situated in a small room with a window looking out into the auditioning area; it consisted of two females: the authors of the manga that the anime was adapted from, an overseer, the producer; and the voice director. Thankfully, all the other candidates had gone, leaving behind just the selection team, Kaiba, Marik, Rebecca, Pegasus, and a handful of staff.

Still, it didn't allay Yami's anxiety, and his nerves played up making him jittery in the process. The fact that he was conversing with Kaiba in the next scene made the feeling worse.

Yami was _very_ nervous.

Standing in front of the microphone, beside the Ice Prince, he cleared his throat and began speaking. The dialogue was short and easy, it didn't require all that many emotions or effort but Yami _really_ wanted the part, so he gave it his all.

However, halfway through it, Kaiba stopped and looked Yami. The latter raised a quizzical brow at him.

"Look, if you are going to do this half-heartedly then I suggest you to quit now and stop wasting everybody's time," the veteran advised tersely.

Appalled and shocked by the severe criticism, Yami asked bewilderedly, "I don't understand, what do you mean by 'half-heartedly'?"

"What I mean is: _you_ are giving a third rate performance!" accused Kaiba.

"I beg your pardon?" the smaller male blinked in confusion, not quite believing what he was hearing. He was doing his best so the reproach, in his opinion, was unjustified.

Kaiba rolled his eyes and huffed his annoyance. "Listen, what part of 'you are crap', do you not understand?" he sneered. "If you can't act then stick to whatever you do best—_Boy Love_, was it?"

Yami blanched at the remark, the colour draining from his face. "Now see here, _Your Majesty_, just because I am not well-known or sought after as you are, it doesn't mean you can undermine me on every account. Whether it's my character or my behaviour at the beginning, you have no right to criticise me because _you don't know me_! And as to my performance, do not underestimate my ability as an actor just because I do 'Boy Love Dramas', I take pride in my work even if it just moaning, panting and sobbing. Voice acting is the occupation of my choice and I am proud of it! What I can't believe was how hypocritical you are! One minute you are rude, the next you are caring and then you are maliciously mean! You are despicable and _I HATE YOU_!"

Silence filled the room as the occupants stared at the bold man, their mouths agape. Taking a look around him, Yami saw the flabbergasted expression on each and every one of their faces—all but one, that is…

Kaiba stared at Yami and then smirked.

_Oh SHIT_! Yami thought. _I've gone and done it now! I've blown my chance and Mai-san's going to have my hide!_

"I think we need a break!" the voice director announced, breaking the silence through the speakers. "Please be back here in ten minutes. Thank you."

Yami turned and left the room, his anger had evaporated after he realised what he had said and now he felt deflated. Tired and miserable with a small bruise forming on his temple, he felt defeated and drained. He wanted nothing more than to go home, take a shower, curl up on his futon and sleep; he could worry about the consequences of his actions the day after.

Once outside of the room, he headed for the restroom. He needed to be alone for a while, so he went and sat inside a locked cubicle until it was nearly time for his return. The solitude did nothing to lessen, either his apprehension, or his dread. Sluggishly emerging from his confinement, he went to the basin to wash his face. The feeling of cold water on his face was refreshing and it washed away a little of his tiredness; he doused his face repeatedly with the water until he heard the restroom door open. Thinking it was Marik he said brusquely, "Not now, Marik-sensei…"

"Then, _when_?" came the cold reply, a large hand holding out a small square wad. It was handkerchief with the letters: "_KS_" embroidered on it.

Yami's head immediately shot up, scattering droplets of water around him; fiery crimson glared at the frigid man. However, before he had the chance to respond, Kaiba said, "Dry your face, it is time." With those words, he left.

Back in the auditioning room, Yami stood before the panel. Filled with regret, he knew it was going to be an outright rejection and he deserved it. Keeping his head down, he waited for the sentencing.

"Mutou Yami," the voice director began and Yami tensed up with dread…

"We would like you take a quick look at this script and then act out the following scene with Kaiba-sensei. You will be 'Osiris' to Kaiba-sensei's 'Obelisk.'"

A gasp was heard from the audience as they looked on with unconcealed curiosity, it appears they knew nothing of the request.

Yami's eyes flew to the speaker's face and then slid to the taller male who was holding out the script to him. Kaiba looked challengingly at him, daring him to best him with that insolent look in his eyes and the infuriating smirk on his lips. Receiving the proffered screenplay, Yami dropped his gaze to the open pages before him; his eyes widened at the contents.

A few minutes later, Yami faced Kaiba and spoke…**

"_Obelisk! Wait!" Osiris called out urgently._

"_No! I have waited too long," objected Obelisk. "With each passing second we spend doing nothing; gives Ra the opportunity to get away! I cannot allow that to happen—not where Kisara's safety is concerned! I will go alone as I do not want to endanger more lives."_

"_No, you'll do no such thing, Obelisk!" Osiris remonstrated. "The council is about to meet now; wait until we have devised a plan before you—"_

"_By then it will be too late!" Obelisk interjected, desperation colouring his voice. "I have to do something _NOW_! Can't you see, Osiris, if we don't seek him out now, I fear we will lose Kisara forever! I cannot allow it! I _will not_ allow it!" _

"_Then, as your senior commanding officer, I order you to remain until further notice," declared Osiris stubbornly. _

"_You dare order me like some low-level lackey?" growled Obelisk. "You hold this position not through merit, but through birth, and you think it gives you the right to treat me like a nobody! May I remind you, it is your sister that we are trying to rescue, do you have a heart of stone, that you wish not for her return?"_

"_Do not speak of things you do not know, Obelisk!" spat Osiris venomously. "I cannot justify the sacrifice of many for the safety of one—even it were my sister. Do you think it does not break my heart, to make a decision like this? Do you think I can permit my best friend to go on a suicide mission knowing I will be losing, not one, but two of the people I hold dear. It appears you do not know me well enough, Obelisk; and with that I am disappointed in you!"_

_Obelisk snorted. "So you cling onto your selfishness and leave your sister in the hands of one, that is evil and deranged. Are you telling me that I have to wait because you are too scared to be alone? If that is the case then I am wrong in thinking you were honourable and courageous, when in fact, you are cold and cowardly!"_

"_How _dare_ you judge me with your overwrought sentiments! Tell me, Obelisk, had it been a person other than Kisara, would you have been willing to act so rashly? Your feelings for my sister are clouding your judgement and with that you are behaving recklessly—being a danger to yourself and others. I may not be a great fighter like you, but I take great pride in my work as a strategist. It may seem to you as cowering behind maps and papers, but I save countless lives with my tactics; and with that I am proud of."_

"_Then let me go alone!" Obelisk implored. "I will risk no one but myself in the process, so it should be fine, right?" _

_Osiris sighed. "You cannot ask that of me, Obelisk," he replied sadly. "Your skills are needed here, without them, my plans are useless and ineffective. I need your 'Iron Fist of Justice' to win the fight against Ra—the people need your might to keep them safe, can you not see that?"_

_Obelisk laughed bitterly at the admission. "So you are telling me I have to sacrifice my happiness for a bleak life of misery, just so you can utilise my power? Come now, Osiris, if you are such a good tactician as you say you are, then I am sure you can provide something just as spectacular without me. With or without your permission, I will go and rescue Kisara, so I suggest you start thinking about employing a back-up plan."_

_Osiris gasped aloud at the insolence. "Carry it out and I will _never_ forgive you, Obelisk! _NEVER_!" he avowed firmly. _

"_So be it then, Osiris," whispered Obelisk, sadly. "...So be it."_

Silence enveloped the room when the performance was done.

Yami felt ecstatic that he had the opportunity to work with Kaiba. Undeniably, the man's attitude was questionable but his skills were flawless, the acting, magnificent! Even if he did not get a part today, he would not be disappointed; the experience was enough to make him happy for the rest of his life, and with that he was contented.

Able to tear his eyes away from Kaiba, Yami was about to give his heartfelt thanks to the man before him when Pegasus-san began clapping, this was quickly followed by a round of applause from the shocked audience, including the panel themselves.

Yami beamed with joy at the response, indeed, he was truly happy.

Finally, after the commotion had died down, the voice director said, "Mutou-san, thank you for your time today, we will be in touch with your agent regarding our decision."

Turning his attention to the panel, Yami bowed gracefully. "Thank you for the opportunity," returned Yami graciously. Then, turning to Kaiba, he said, "Thank you, Kaiba-sens—"

"It's 'Kaiba-sama' to you," sneered the conceited man.

Stunned and speechless, Yami stared at him. "Wha—" he began and then he stopped. A playful grin began to slowly spread across his face, giving him a devilishly alluring look.

Kaiba's eyes narrowed suspiciously at the change, his lips pursed into a grim line.

Taking a few steps forward until he was in front of Kaiba, Yami pressed himself close to the lean body. With half-lidded eyes, he gazed up provocatively at the haughty Ice Prince, and seductively purred his appreciation, in his sexiest and huskiest uke voice, "Thank you _so_ much, _Kai...ba…sa…ma…"_

Then, he marched out of the room with his head held high.

Silence ensued as the occupants gaped in wordless astonishment. Kaiba's expression was unreadable.

A wide-eyed Marik finally broke the ensuing silence with a low whistle. With his lust-filled gaze still glued to the spot where Yami was last seen, he shivered delicately.

"Well, fuck me with a feather," he announced distractedly. "I think I just came in my pants!"

~TBC~

O-o-O-o-O

**A/N:** **I hope the "script-reading" part made sense to you all. I did not want it write it like a screenplay with "Yami said this" and "Kaiba said that" or Yami: "Oblelisk!" ...because they wouldn't have been able to effectively express the emotions, in a way, I want them to. With the way I have written it, I want you to *feel* their emotions and *hear* their different expressions, feelings and attitudes. I dearly hope you were able to understand my intentions in that respect.

Needless to say, I would like to know if the method worked for you or not. If the majority of you are not getting it, then I will have to devise another way of screen playing.

Anyho, as it is my birthday next Friday, I am uncertain if I am able to update anything "Pride" for two next weeks. If I do update a fic, I plan on tackling "Misgivings" since I feel I have been neglecting it far too long now, and I know some of you are eager to know what happens next.

_However_, knowing how my evil plunnies operate, I might end up updating this instead! *head-desk* So, if you do not have me on your "Alert" list, then be sure to check regularly…just in case I have the urge to let Marik loose again…

Well then, thoughts, anyone?

O-o-O-o-O

***Onjiisan** – Old geezer, old aged citizen and grandfather…you get the picture, right?

***Yarichin** – Male Slut, "Player".


	4. Chapter 4

_**Warning**__:_ No hentai contents in this chappy due to the lack of Marik—sorry for any disappointment suffered!

_**Disclaimer**__**: **__I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!_

O-o-O-o-O

Yami woke up the next day on the floor of his living room. His joints were stiff and he ached all over. Glancing at his watch, his groggy mind registered the time, it was: 1:23 PM. With a sigh, he got up from the hard floor and he stretched his limbs; the sound of his joints popping gave some relief to the rigidness in his body. Peering down, he saw he was still wearing his jacket; it seemed he hadn't bothered to remove his outer garment when he crashed out. In a way, he was relieved; without it, he could easily have caught a chill and that would be disastrous for him.

As a voice actor, his voice was his livelihood; ailments like the common cold, a sore throat or anything that would affect his asset could mean no work. He wasn't popular enough for a recording to be put on hold whilst he took time off to recover. He was certain for actors like Kaiba-san and Marik-san such privileged treatment were normal, but sadly, not for him. He learnt his lesson when he was careless to fall ill. Not only was he sick for three days; he was replaced. Of course, the fact that it wasn't a big role enabled a substitution to be found in no time at all, but it taught him to be more cautious where his voice was concerned. It was why he was always wrapped up to the eyeballs whenever it was cold; his throat would never without his faithful red scarf wound several times over it.

Yami smiled fondly as he recalled how he attained the item. The scarf along with a severe scolding was a gift from Yuugi when he discovered he had been dropped from the job; he was made to promise he would always keep his neck warm and dry. Yami treasured the piece of clothing with all his heart.

Pacing over to the kitchen, Yami retrieved a glass from the tray and poured himself a glass of water. His throat felt parched. Consuming it with quick greedy gulps, he drained it in a matter of seconds. With his thirst quenched, he placed the glass in the sink and leant his butt against it, his mind trying to retrace the vague events between the audition and him passing out on the floor of his apartment.

In all honesty, yesterday's event felt surreal. The audition and acting alongside Kaiba-san, not once but twice, was dreamlike!

Did it really happen, he asked himself for the umpteenth time? Perhaps, it was just a dream, an experience his desires fabricated from his recent encounters with the two actors.

Yami shook his head to clear his thoughts from the residue of sleep, which still clung to him. No, he was sure it _did_ happen…somehow, he remembered saying a lot of things to Kaiba-san—things that he shouldn't have said. Words began to form and with it, a voice, which spoke them. "I hate you…" and "_Kaiba_…_sa…ma…"_ whispered gleefully in the deepest recess of his mind, prodding him with its brashness…

_OH SHIT!_

Yami blanched as the events came flooding back to him and he palmed his face with both hands. He winced from the pain that throbbed from his forehead and from the realisation of what he had done. He could no longer deny or pray that it hadn't happened.

It did and he was screwed!

His mind reluctantly recollected the chain of events that led to his revelation of horror. He remembered being glomped by Marik, beaten by Rebecca, saved by Kaiba, partnered with Kaiba, mocked by Kaiba, partnered with Kaiba _again_ and then mocked by Kaiba _again_! That man was undoubtedly talented when it came to provoking him and he enjoyed it. Somehow, Kaiba-san always managed to draw out the worse side of him, which was not good for his health or for his career.

Yami wondered what would become of him after that little stunt he pulled at the end. He flushed furiously at the memory of his brazen display in front of so many people, how he shamelessly went and showed his appreciation to the big jerk by giving him a seductive, sexy "Thank you," homo-style! If Kaiba was petty enough to report him for inappropriate and unprofessional behaviour, he might as well kiss his career goodbye.

Yami grimaced at the depressing possibility. No doubt, such actions are very bad for his health because Mai-san would _KILL_ _HIM_! He could already imagine her reproach, her "You're-gonna-be-stuck-with-yaoi-for-the-rest-of-your-life!" speech would no doubt be dredged up, reheated and served to him with a side order of, "You-are-hopeless-what-am-I-gonna-do-with-you?" rebuke. Yami shuddered at the thought of the lecture he was in for. Her blistering scolding and that murderous aura she emitted when she was angry was enough to make him cringe! Yami was no coward, by all means, but even he would cower from her fury. He prayed that it was not morning _or_ the time of month when she received word of it. He didn't want to be bombarded with small wads of padding again as it hurt his pride and insulted his manliness!

In attempt to distract himself from Mai-san's possible wrath and his death wish, Yami tried to the focus his thoughts on what happened after he insulted Kaiba. He remembered leaving the studio and making his way back home. As usual the movement of the train on the journey home, lured his weary form into a snooze and before he knew it, he was fast asleep. By the time, Yami awoke he discovered had missed his stop by a fair distance and had to prolong his journey by going back the other way. He was certainly not impressed! When he finally arrived at his destination, it was almost time to go to work at the convenience store.

Exhausted, woozy and hungry, he was sorely tempted to call in sick had it not been his desire to see Anzu.

A small smile crept on his face as he remembered Anzu's reaction to his state. Of course, she scolded him for coming in when he was in no shape to be working, but she fretted and fussed over him nonetheless. It filled him with happiness that she cared enough for his welfare, but was disappointed that she wouldn't have minded not seeing him for a shift. Considering he went to work just so he could see her, the revelation about her not missing him dampened his spirits somewhat.

Nevertheless, it was nice to be looked after and pampered, and for that, Yami was grateful. Being the eldest child, Yami had to be the carer for Yuugi throughout his younger years and for their grandfather in his older ones. Having lost their parents at a very young age, it was jii-chan who took care of them until Yami was old enough to fend for himself. Leaving school at the earliest opportunity, he proceeded to work, job-hopping if required, but all he could do were menial jobs, which were lowly paid and seasonal. Much of his employment was determined by what he qualifications had, so leaving school with the bare minimum restricted his earning potential. It meant skilled jobs that paid well and regularly were out of his reach. He had forced himself into a vicious circle.

Ideally, he could have been a host, his eyes were unusual enough to be a selling point but his short stature was an immense disadvantage; it discounted him from being a host for women. On the contrary, he was scouted for work in male host clubs, they said his effeminate features and his petit form would successfully draw clients to him; Yami was smart enough to know what _that _meant. It never ceased to amaze him how he was so popular and well sought after with one gender and deemed unsuitable with the other. He supposed the saying that one man's junk was another man's treasure was very appropriate in his case.

Even with the offers and his desperation, Yami couldn't capitalise on his "selling points". His pride and prim outlook prevented him from seeking out a job at a host club for men, which led back to the irony of it all.

He _still_ ended up making a living doing homosexual stuff!

With rueful smile, Yami gently pushed himself off the counter. A job was a job and he cannot afford to be fickle about what came his way. He wondered when he would hear from the yesterday's audition, it would be ideal to learn from them soon and be over Mai's fury than to have to the death threat looming over him indefinitely.

Taking a deep breath, Yami exhaled slowly, his resignation apparent in the long drawn sound it released. Taking off his jacket and hanging it on the peg by the front door, he proceeded to remove his outer garments; folding item neatly on to the small armchair he had in the corner. It was the only luxurious item in the room and it had been a gift from Mai-san for his last birthday.

His apartment wasn't very big. It was a 1K apartment, about the size of 13 tatami mats*. There was a large built-in closet to one side of the room where he kept his futon folded, along with his bedding, valuables and clothes. The room was sparsely decorated, a small low table in the centre and a few large scatter cushions around it with a small electric heater in one corner. There was a smaller futon on the other side of the room facing the television where he would crash out on when he was too tired to prepare his bed; it also served as an extra bed when Yuugi came over to visit. All in all, it was cosy and easy to maintain and heat, the fact that it was twenty minutes walk to the station and badly run-down at the beginning, meant it was dirt-cheap rent. With a lick of paint, a good scrub and the replacement of the flooring with new mats, it transformed the place into somewhere he appreciated as his "home". It was where he could just chill after a long difficult day, just like today.

Clothed in his briefs, Yami switched on the water heater before heading for the bathroom. He needed a shower and then a bite to eat, his stomach was severely complaining from the lack of food. When was the last time he eaten, he wondered? It might have been during his break at work or when he came home, he wasn't too sure and his stomach growled again.

With a small chuckle, he went for his shower.

O-o-O-o-O

Shortly, exiting the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his lower body, Yami heard the ringing of his cell. Making a dash for his jacket, he retrieved the phone from his pocket and answered it, blanching at the voice of the caller.

It was Mai-san.

"You got it! You got that part!" his manager gushed without waiting for him to speak.

Yami's heartbeat sped up considerably on hearing the news and his body suddenly felt hot and clammy.

"Er…'the part'?" he asked, dumbfounded. Surely, the news hadn't come in that fast?

"Yes, the part that you auditioned for last week for the CD drama! You got it!"

Disappointment assailed Yami and an "Oh…" was all he could muster at Mai's happy tidings.

"_Oh_…?" Mai repeated, picking up the gloom in her charge's timbre. "I would have thought you'd be happy to hear the news. It would have provided you with a few days' worth of work, at least!"

Yami smiled apologetically. "Yes, I am sorry, Mai-san, you are right and I am grateful for your hard work," he answered, shamefaced at his rudeness. He hadn't meant to sound unappreciative.

"It's fine, Yami," Mai replied. "I know you had a gruelling day yesterday… So, tell me, how did it go?"

Colour drained from Yami's face and he broke out into a cold sweat. How was he going to tell her? Taking a deep breath, he worded his answer as carefully as he could. "Well, I got to voice a different character than the one I was supposed to audition for," he said slowly, evading the meaning of her query.

"Really?" Mai replied, her interest suddenly piquing considerably. "Whom, did you play as?"

"Osiris," Yami offered quietly.

"Osiris… Osiris…" Mai mumbled thoughtfully.

Yami sweat-dropped.

"_NO_!" she exclaimed when realisation finally dawned on her. "You didn't! Don't tell me you did a trial on one of the leads?"

Yami flinched on hearing the last word. 'Y-yes, I did," he confirmed as he began anxiously picking at the loose threads on his worn towel.

"And how did you do then?"

"Well enough, I think," Yami admitted. "I got a round of applause from the audience…"

"That's excellent news, Yami. Well done, I am _so_ proud of you." Mai praised heartily. "Then I shall look forward to hearing from them."

"Erm…there's something else as well…"

"_Yes_?"

Yami caught the wariness in her tone and it made him edgy. "I think I might have pissed off Kaiba-san," he said hurriedly.

"_You think?"_

"I teased him at the end," came the sheepish admission. "By going 'uke' on him

"…"

As the silence stretched on indefinitely, Yami's anxiety increased. The "thou-shall-be-stuck-with-yaoi!" speech never came; it would have been even appreciated as opposed to this prolonged hush. _This_ scared him more.

"Mai-san?" he inquired timidly, at this point, he was willing to incite her wrath.

"Yami, you know if you were here right now, you'd be _so_ dead, right?" the words were curt; the tone was lethal.

"Y-yes," stammered the victim.

"Good, I am glad we've established how _mad_ I am with you," she gritted. "Because of this, you will take on whatever comes along, yaoi _and_ shotacon, the lot! Since you've managed to ruin a perfectly good opportunity, there will be no whining and no protesting, is that understood?"

"Yes, Mai-san,"

"Good. Then ensure you turn up _on time_ at your new assignment, I will send you the details shortly," Mai finished off.

"Thank you, Mai-san."

"Don't disappoint me and stay out of trouble!" she warned.

"Yes, Mai-san."

"And Yami?" the curious woman added.

"Yes, Mai-san?"

"How 'uke' did you go on Kaiba-san?"

Yami thought for a moment before replying, "Well, you know the BL CD drama: 'The Disobedient Cat.'"

"Oh, yes. The one where you made the co-star suffer a severe nosebleed during the recording ses—" Mai stopped. "Tell me, _you_ _didn't_?"

"…"

"Oh Yami, what am I going to do with you? If you had to go 'uke' on a man like Kaiba-san, at least act submissive! I don't think he'd appreciate the blatant 'I-am-topping-you-from-the bottom' thing! Marik-san might, but I doubt Kaiba-san would."

"I kind of figured that…which was why I did it. He kept mocking me on how I should stick to BL work because that was what I did best—so I thought I'd give him a taste of my talents. I didn't mean any harm by it."

A snort was her answer followed by, "Sure you didn't!" the sarcasm colouring the statement. "Just stay out of trouble for your next job and keep that pride of yours under control, got that?"

"Yes, Mai-san," the scolded answered meekly.

She hung up after that and Yami heaved a sigh of relief. He was lucky he wasn't within her reach or he would not have got off so lightly.

Trembling at the thought of what _could_ have happened, Yami shuddered and..._sneezed_!

_Oh shit_, he thought fearfully as he made a dash for his clothes.

O-o-O-o-O

"Thank you for your custom, please come again." Anzu chirped cheerfully. The sound of the sliding doors opening and then closing indicated the customer had gone.

Yami glanced at the clock. It was only 23.45PM. With a weary huff, he made his way to the magazine shelf and began straightening the magazines; placing them back on the shelf in a neat order. The comic section was usually the untidiest with children and teenagers sifting and handling them in a rough and careless manner. He didn't mind people reading them; he just wished they would put it back properly after they had finished.

The week had gone quite quickly, the voicing job he recently got had been completed without a hitch and once again, he was in-between jobs where his voice acting was concerned. For a change he didn't mind. After the fiasco of the last audition he was happy to take it easy for the time being, the fact that there was no news regarding the incident meant it was good news.

Pulling out a bundle of magazines, he began slotting them back into their rightful place, not paying much attention to the contents or illustrations displayed on the covers until the words: "_Broken Bonds_" caught his eye. Inspecting the cover, it was a picture of two bishounens*. Both were wearing military uniforms and posed back-to-back against one another. The taller one was striking. Dark with bright blue eyes, his lips curved slightly at the corners giving him an arch look whilst his attractive shorter companion, wore a pensive look; his fiery eyes belied the calmness of his expression. The drawings were breath-taking beautiful and Yami was mesmerised by them.

A loud squeal could be heard behind the counter and Yami looked up to see a frenetic Anzu rushing towards him.

"Broken Bonds!" she screeched ecstatically, the pitch of her voice was so high it hurt his ears. "I can't believe it's out already!"

Yami grimaced. Where had he heard that title before, he wondered? His brow drew together in a deep frown, his mind lost in thought…

"OH MY GOD!" Anzu exclaimed in the same rapid and squeaky way as she leant closer to the magazine. "I swear Obelisk is _so SEXY_!"

Yami's head shot up, revealing a startled gaze. _She didn't say "Obelisk" right?_ _It wasn't _that_ Obelisk, right?_

Searched as he might for a reason to dismiss the name and the connection with _him_, he was in for a rude awakening with Anzu's next words…

"I can't wait for the animation to get under way!' she gushed enthusiastically. "I am dying to see Obelisk on television! Finally, fans can see him move and hear him talk!"

Yami gaped wordlessly at his companion. At last it made sense, "Broken Bonds" was the name of the manga, the reason why it didn't register was because Mai-san had casually skimmed over the details and he was too tired to pay it much heed. _Trust it to come back and haunt him again_, he cursed bitterly. To add to his misery, the cover seemed to mock him too.

"Which one is Obelisk?" Yami asked, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible.

"The _really_ good-looking one!" Anzu squealed, pointing at the taller male.

"And this one is—" Yami enquired, pointing at the other male.

"Osiris!"

Yami paled at the name. So this was Osiris. Now he could put a face to the character he had voiced not so long ago and he felt more depressed. For a brief moment he gave it life—it was wonderful as well as it was sad.

"Is this popular?" he asked, steering his thoughts away from the painful subject of the audition.

"Popular?" Anzu gasped in disbelief. "It's all the rage at the moment, the weekly publications are selling like mad! This must have come in late this afternoon for it to have a copy left. Keep that on the side for me. I'm going to buy it after work."

Not wanting to stop Anzu from imparting her wisdom about the manga, Yami nodded silently, hoping the fan girl would continue. Fortunately, for him, she did.

"It became so popular that Animaxx Studio is going to make it into an animated series. It's been the talk of the industry. Fans are speculating as to who will be voicing the leads. News on that has been very hush-hush." Anzu nodded her head knowingly. "You don't happen to have inside info about that, do you?" Her voice dropped to a whisper.

Yami shook is head frantically. That information was classified and he wasn't in a position to disclose it. He didn't want to get into deeper trouble than he already was.

A disappointed grunt was heard from his deflated companion and Yami returned it with an apologetic smile. "Tell me what the story is about," the latter requested.

Azure coloured eyes lit up with excitement, the opportunity to rave about her favourite subject perked her up immediately. "Okay," she replied promptly. "But first, lets get ourselves _over_ _there_ so it _looks_ as though we are working!" With a cheeky wink, Anzu straightened up and grabbed Yami by the hand, pulling him along as she made her way behind the counter. Yami blushed furiously at the contact, his other hand still clutching the magazine.

When they were situated behind it, she let go of her captive and leant comfortably against the work-top.

"Well, the gist of the story goes like this," she began. "Long ago, it was prophesied in the Ancient Times that a girl, harbouring an incredible power will be born to the Royal Family. She is known as the 'Gift Bearer'. Once the girl reaches sixteen, the power will be ready for her to bestow on a person of her choosing. Nobody knows what that power is nor do they know what it does, it is rumoured to be so great that it attracts immense interest.

After Millennia have passed, a girl, Kisara was born to the current Royal Family exhibiting an extraordinary beauty and an amazing aura. It turns out she was the prophesied 'Gift Bearer' and it draws unwanted attention from other countries and people in forms of proposals and declarations of war. Her parents, being kind and considerate, do not push her into a forced marriage or the like. They want her to be able to choose her partner from her own free will. So they appoint three youths to watch over her, they are known as the 'Protectors'. Incidentally, they are also influential 'Overseers', members of the Council, which advises the King on political and military affairs.

Two of the Protectors, Obelisk and Ra, are her childhood friends—they all grew up together. They both wield incredible powers and are in love with Kisara. The third Protector is her younger brother, Osiris. Though two years younger than the other three, he is a prodigy in State affairs and commands great power. However, it is his genius mind he is renowned for. Where Obelisk and Ra are famed for their brute strength and power; Osiris is a brilliant tactician—a gifted strategist. Together, the three make a great team.

Anyway, as I was saying, Obelisk and Ra are in love with Kisara and they are possessive and protective towards her. This causes rivalry between the two, which intensifies when it is obvious Kisara likes Obelisk, who is popular, considerate and kind, more than Ra; who despite being superior in power and intelligence, is more domineering and assertive. As you can see, fierce competition and jealousy tears them apart, and Ra leaves the Protector trio and goes evil on them.

The story focuses a lot on his betrayal and how he tries to kill Obelisk and steal Kisara away, as well as centring on Obelisk and Kisara's relationship. It is a beautiful and powerful story hence its popularity. The girls adore the love aspect of the story and the boys love the fighting and battles. Osiris's mastermind brilliance adds colour to the plot, the fact he also bickers a lot with Obelisk and Ra, makes it funny.

So, there you have it, 'Broken Bonds' in a nutshell."

After completing her narration, Anzu clapped her hands together with glee, she was grinning from ear to ear.

Yami nodded his head in response. "Thanks for that, Anzu," he said gratefully, a slender finger tracing the outline of Obelisk on the magazine. "It sounds so intriguing…" he added wistfully.

He felt a pang of regret. He had a brief glimpse of Osiris and Obelisk, and it was beautiful. He loved how they interacted together, the intensity and the emotions; it was so vehement. The two being the only ones left in the trio would explain their closeness and the uninhibited way they expressed their views to one another suggested they were friends and teammates. They had a common goal, a common enemy and a strong bond with one another. It was so captivating and _he blew it all_!

Moved by sadness, he became quiet, his eyes never leaving the glossy cover.

Anzu peered anxiously at Yami. "Yami?" she ventured hesitantly. "Are you alright?"

Yami sighed and turned to face his concerned friend, a taut smile adorning his face. "Yeah, I am fine," he replied. "Erm… do you mind if I borrow this, Anzu? I promise I'll return it tomorrow."

Anzu chuckled, the bubbly sound dispersing the awkwardness. "Of course, you may borrow it! Mind you, you better take good care of it. I don't want Obelisk damaged in any way!" A mock glare and an extended pout ended the sentence and Yami laughed.

"Yeah, I promise not to disfigure your precious Obelisk!" he joked back.

As the night wore on, the two otaku* teased, ranted and gushed about anime and manga characters even go so far as to mimicking them. Needless to say, Yami did better impersonations and made Anzu laugh hysterically. By the time, the shift ended at seven in the morning, the friends' jaws and sides hurt from excessive laughing.

Yami smiled happily as he made his way home, the magazine safely stowed in his bag. It had been a very entertaining shift.

O-o-O-o-O

Half an hour later saw Yami back at his apartment, reclined in his armchair and staring intently at the magazine. He was enthralled by the images on the pages, they were so well drawn. The expressions on the character's faces were finely detailed and wonderfully depicted, it drew him further and further into the plot. Gazing at the image of Obelisk, Yami tried to imagine Kaiba voicing the lines displayed in the text boxes, what he wouldn't give to hear them again. He wondered eagerly how the finished product of the anime would be like; it could take months before it is aired, _would he be able to wait until then?_

The sound of his cell aroused him from his hankering. Carefully closing the magazine, he picked up the phone, looking at the display as he did so. "_Mama-san_" was calling.

"Good morning, Mai-san," he greeted politely.

"_YAMI_!" Mai-san screamed down the phone, causing the listener to wince painfully and retract the phone away from his ear. "You did it, Yami! _You did it_!"

"I did?" Yami offered unintelligently, uncertain as what he _did_ that made her scream at him like that. Yami gulped, his eyes strayed to the picture of Obelisk smirking at him. Could it be about the trouble with Kaiba?

"I did what, precisely?" he asked nervously, praying it wasn't what he was thinking.

"Yami, you idiot!' Mai laughed excitedly. "You got the part! YOU GOT THE PART FOR OSIRIS!"

Stunned and speechless, Yami's gaze was drawn from the grinning figure to the somber one with the fervent gaze, the one whom he had lost all hope for. It looked back at him boldly.

_Bring me to life;_ it challenged him, daring him with his vibrant stare.

A smile tugged on Yami's lips as he looked on earnestly.

_I will_, he promised. _Wait and see..._

~TBC~

O-o-O-o-O

_**A/N**: I know all you readers saw that coming, but tell me you were happy for Yami nonetheless…tell me you jumped up, pumped your fist in the air and shouted "YES!" with elation! I shall look forward to your thoughts on this._

_Oh, and for those who were wondering if it was Marik's cell that was prodding into Yami's butt in the previous chapter—let me ask you this: how many of you carry your cell in your front pocket? Lol…_

_Also, I plan to update "Misgivings" next weekend, so those interested, keep your eyes peeled._

_Thanks for reading._

O-o-O-o-O

***1K Apartment** – Open living space (approx. 20 square metres) with kitchen.

***Bishounen** – Pretty boy/youth/male—or in other words, HOT GUY!

***Otaku** – A fan with anime, manga, Internet or video games obsessions…sounds pretty much like me~!


	5. Chapter 5

I think it is about time I updated this fic. Thank you to all the wonderful people who left reviews, _I LOVE YOU SO MUCH_! *hugs*

_**Warning**__: Cussing, swearing, glaring and wicked Marik… _

_**Disclaimer**__**: **__I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!_

O-o-O-o-O

_This is it_, thought Yami as he stood outside the recording studio, his head looking up at the imposing building before him. Butterflies fluttered nervously in this stomach and his hands clutched at the air with clammy palms.

"Oi, stop loitering around and get you ass in there!" Mai-san shouted from the car. "Make sure you behave this time and no homo pranks, _okay_?"

Yami nodded furiously. He already had a half an hour lecture on "the evils of pissing co-workers off" throughout the journey from his manager. The threats incorporated in the _advice_ were clearly frightening and was not to be taken lightly. Failure to heed her warning would result in severe penalties and not pleasant ones, he was assured.

Yami shuddered and scurried into the building.

After clearing security, he made his way to the designated room. Today was a briefing; an introduction session with the staff involved. Yami was going to discover who his fellow co-stars were. He was excited about the prospect, but also a little apprehensive. He had never been in a production of this scale before—let alone act as a lead in one. To say he wasn't scared shitless was a lie.

Nearing the room, his heart began to hammer in his chest; the squeaking of his sneakers, as it rubbed against the smooth tiled floor, seemed deafening to his ears. He _almost_ wished Mai-san had been here with him, at least her nagging would have provided a distraction to his panicky state. The feeling he had now was akin to the one he had at the audition, the big names present made the experience intimidating. He dreaded the meeting and yet, looked forward to it at the same time.

Pausing outside the room, he was grateful for the opened door, it allowed him to take a peek inside first. Crimson eyes scanned the interior swiftly and a sigh of relief escaped him; the room was near empty apart for a few occupants. It meant he would not be drawing attention as he made his entry.

Taking a deep breath and silently thanking Mai-san for dropping him off twenty minutes early, Yami stepped inside the room. All eyes were on the newcomer and a hush descended the room; likewise, Yami glanced curiously around him and noticed a few familiar faces amongst them. Kawaii Shizuka was one. Famous for her damsel-in-distress roles and gentle heroines, it would not surprise Yami if she played the female lead in "Broken Bonds". In fact, slim, graceful and pretty she looked very much like the characters she acted on screen; she gave Yami a warm timid smile, which he readily returned.

The room, he noted, had a large table in the centre with chairs surrounding it and sitting in one of the chairs was a small figure with cold eyes fixed on him. Grey-blue gems beneath teal-coloured bangs, glared daggers... it was _Kaiba Noa_!

Yami felt uncomfortable under the other's harsh scrutiny, but he refused to drop his gaze. Why should he be the one to turn his eyes away when he had done nothing wrong, he thought? He tilted his chin slightly upwards and glared back.

However, the challenge was short-lived.

"_YA-MI-CHAN_!"

On hearing _that_ voice, Yami spun around to confront the speaker; he hoped the face-to-face stance would prevent the other from making lewd advances. The memory of Marik spooning his body from behind was still fresh in his mind and he reddened from the recollection. Unfortunately, such deterrents did not thwart the Egyptian. Yami's face was smothered on a lean chest as his body was enveloped in a tight embrace—a pair of hands placed too near his rear for comfort.

"Yami-_chan_," he whispered close to a delicate ear, his warm breath skimming over the heated skin as he spoke. "I've missed you so much!"

Yami gently tried to push away. "Please, Marik-san..." he pleaded. "This is improper and people are staring at us."

"So?" came the nonchalant reply. "Let them stare! It's not as if I care."

Annoyance flared up in the imprisoned man and he redoubled his efforts to free himself. If the previous attempt was half-hearted because he wanted the other to comply willingly with his request, the second attempt was in earnest. "Well, you may not care, but _I do_!"

Marik sensing Yami's rising ire reluctantly released him; a protruding pout adorned his face as he did so. Allowing the smaller male to pull back a little, he held out his hand. "Phone," he demanded.

Crimson orbs stared at him in a stupefied manner, "Huh?" was all its owner could muster.

"_Phone_," Marik repeated, his fingers on the outstretched hand wriggled impatiently, his pale eyes never leaving Yami's.

Unsuspectingly, Yami reached into his pocket and produced the item—it was whipped out of his grasp before he could protest.

"I am very disappointed in you, Yami-chan," Marik chided, the pout seemed more prominent as he spoke, his fingers diligently tapping the snatched item. "You were supposed to call and you didn't. I waited and waited to hear your voice, but to no avail, so I took matters into my own hands!" Suddenly, the sound of panting and moaning filled the short distance between them and a grin slowly spread across the handsome, tanned face.

Yami paled at the sound.

"Ah, you recognised it, I made it especially for your number!" Marik informed him excitedly. "It's from: 'The Disobedient Cat' and it's definitely your best work—not that the others are bad," he added hurriedly. "In fact, they were all _very_ _good_, but this one was exceptional! I really indulged myself to the sound of your wantonness on many occasions, it was heaven—"

"What did you do?" Yami asked in angry embarrassment.

"I jerked off—"

"_NO_! I meant what did you just do _now_?"

"_Oh_!" Marik gave a sheepishly laugh. "I saved your number on my phone _and_ I have programmed my number on yours! _See_!" Marik shoved the phone into Yami's face. "You'll find it under: 'Honey,' so don't forget."

"Remove the ringtone," Yami demanded, his hands balled tightly by his side.

"No!"

"Do it! Do it _now_!" Yami all but stamped his foot in exasperation.

"_No_!" the other replied stubbornly.

Yami rubbed his temple wearily. He didn't know why he was getting uptight about the matter; the cd was readily available to all so it wasn't as if it was a private thing. Still, the sound clip irked him. "You know I will never call you," he gritted through his teeth as he reclaimed his phone and pocketed it.

Marik peered at Yami with narrowed eyes, the look reminded Yami of a predator sizing up his prey before the attack.

"But you will call me if I remove the ringtone?" the former asked cautiously.

"Er… no."

"Then the ringtone remains," insisted Marik.

"What is the point? You won't get to hear it if I don't call you," Yami argued.

"I will if I set the ringtone on _default_," Marik countered with a triumphant smirk on his face.

Startled, Yami looked on; the threat horrified him. "_You wouldn't_!" he challenged.

Marik looked at Yami and then turned his attention to the phone, humming happily as he tapped it. A small hand shot out and stilled the larger one. Violet eyes met crimson, a fine browed arched quizzically at the petit person clutching his hand.

"Fine," Yami conceded resignedly, pulling his hand away only for it to be seized in return.

"Promise you will call frequently," Marik stipulated, taking advantage of Yami's momentary lapse in his defence.

Yami turned his face away, annoyed he had been so easily manipulated. "Fine," he mumbled sulkily.

Marik pulled the smaller man into his arms in jubilation and began spinning their adhered bodies in a random waltz.

"Marik-san," Yami remonstrated avidly. "Let go!"

"Now don't forget my number is under: 'Honey'. H-O-N— _Ooomph_!"

Yami felt his back crash into a well-toned chest—a chest that was familiar to him...

_Kaiba-san_!

"Could the both of you quit the flirting!" an icy voice drawled, hostile blue eyes stared coldly at the two figures clinging on to each other.

"Why? _Jealous_, Kaiba?" Marik teased, draping an arm over the smaller male's shoulder in a possessive manner.

Kaiba snorted. "Not worth my time!" he replied loftily, his eyes resting on Yami briefly before returning to Marik. "Unlike you, I don't hit on everything that can move and spread its legs!"

Yami coloured at the degrading remark. He knew it was payback for what he did to the frigid man on their last encounter so he remained silent. He promised Mai-san he would not make a scene.

Kaiba raised a slender brow at the muted male; a look of surprise and disgruntlement flittered across his handsome face. The retaliation he anticipated never came and Yami remained passive.

"Hey, I don't 'hit' on everything that moves and spread its legs," Marik objected. "Sometimes I like them immobile with their legs bound together—it's kinkier and tighter that way!"

"For fuck sake," Kaiba muttered to himself, wondering why he bothered communicating with this hentai at all. The guttered remarks the man spewed got cruder with each passing statement; there was no way he'd ever get the better of him, simply because he refused to stoop to that level.

"My thoughts exactly!" Marik chimed shamelessly, confirming Kaiba's low opinion of him.

Kaiba glared at the corrupted man, his lips pursed tightly in a thin line. He will not be goaded into a meaningless confrontation, however had it been Mutou Yami...

_Kai-ba-sama… _Kaiba shivered inwardly at the provocation from their last meeting. He wondered what he was in for this time around.

"Seto-nii," a soft voice interrupted the subsequent silence and three pairs of eyes steered to the owner of it. Standing next to Kaiba, eyes gazed adoringly at the taller male with a hand gripping the sleeve of the latter's jacket, was Noa.

Kaiba looked dispassionately at Noa, his eyes grazing the smaller male before returning to Yami.

"Ah, Noa-kun!" Marik greeted amicably. "Meet Yami, the latest addition to the cast, and Yami, this is Noa-kun." A tanned hand gestured to the smaller man next to him and Yami bowed his head.

"I am Mutou Yami, please guide me, Noa-sensei!"

A stony face stared back at him for a moment and then turned away. He made no reply to the humble salutation that was offered nor did he acknowledge the presence. Yami was shocked by the youth's rudeness.

"Don't mind him, Yami," Marik whispered rather loudly, Yami was sure it was for the benefit of the subject than the addressee. "He's just pissy 'cos _you_ got the role of Osiris. It was rumoured _he_ was the favourite for that part."

Shocked speechless, Yami's mouth formed an "Oh" but no sound came out. He looked at the seething youth and then at the silent Kaiba. He didn't know why his eyes involuntary strayed to the brunet—it was as if, in his mind, the name Osiris became linked with Kaiba. It might have been because of the audition or it could have been due to the cover on the manga that triggered such thoughts, but he couldn't deny the other felt the pull too. Blue eyes locked onto his, and they remained so until a jovial voice broke through the connection.

"Whoa, what have we here? A homo showdown?" The comment ended with a snicker.

Yami blushed furiously. With Marik's arm slung across his shoulder and Noa plucking Kaiba's arm, it was no wonder the person reached _that_ conclusion. He was about to pull away, but Marik tightened his hold.

"_Mutt_!" growled Kaiba and Marik in unison. Venom could be clearly detected in the insult and in the glare they directed at the tactless male. Katsuya Jonouchi was insane if he was going to take on the industry's two heavyweights by himself.

Raising his arms in mock surrender, Jonouchi shrugged. "What? From my viewpoint, it sure looks that way to me," he scoffed.

Kaiba snorted a response. "And from _my_ viewpoint, dogs shouldn't be in here! Why don't you run along outside and do the things you do best like: chase a stick, piss on a wall or hump a tree!"

Marik burst out laughing and Jonouchi scowled at him.

"Well, it beats being gay, _asshole_!"

"What? I am _bi_!" Marik corrected, wagging a finger at the irate male.

Jonouchi flipped a middle finger at him and turned his attention to Yami. He dismissed the person clinging onto Kaiba's arm. "And just who might you be?" he asked with a wide grin.

Yami stared at the temperamental man before him, his mind urging him to respond. "I am Mutou Yami," he said finally with a bow, "please guide me."

A large hand ruffled the spiky head, provoking a noisy protest from Marik. "Well, Yami, I am Katsuya Jonouchi. Nice to meet you!"

Yami stared at the strange being and smiled back. Despite being a little erratic, the blond, unlike Noa, was kind and sincere in his introduction. Yami liked him for it. "The pleasure is all mine, Katsuya-sensei! It is an honour to be working with you."

"Aw, stop it, Yami!" the embarrassed male said, his hand flapping back and forth. "You don't need to be so formal. Call me, 'Jou'!"

Yami's grin widened. The speaker's cheerfulness was infectious. "Thank you, Jou-san—"

"_JOU_!"

"S-sorry, Jou," he apologised.

"Hey, Jou!" a cry from the doorway diverted Jonouchi's attention. A tall, lanky man with dark pointed hair appeared and called out to him.

"Hey Honda," he yelled back with a wave then turning to Yami, he mouthed an apology and jogged off. Chortles and laughter could be heard from their direction as the pair greeted each other with fist jabs and neck throttles. They looked like a pair of unruly schoolboys than voice actors.

"And he has the cheek to call us, '_homos', _the idiot!" Kaiba muttered darkly.

Yami's lips twitched with amusement at the remark, the meeting hadn't begun and already it had been an eye-opener. He wondered if he would be able to keep up with everyone's pace. Glancing about the room, he was surprised to see it was slowly filling up.

As if reading his mind, Marik declared, "Looks like most of the cast are here... except that _brat_!"

"Who are you calling a '_brat'_, pervert?" Rebecca's voice rang out loud and clear behind Kaiba. "Beside, it is shocking to see you here early! Aren't you always one of the last to show up?"

Marik grinned roguishly. "Well, I knew Yami-chan was going to be here today so I came extra early!" Turning to Yami, he said, "See the effort I put in for you—_reward me_!"

For some reason, Yami could not help but think that, perhaps, Jou was not the puppy in the room. If Marik sprouted ears and a tail, it would not surprise him at all. Yami hid a smile behind a raised hand.

"Why, _you_!" The note of hostility in Rebecca's voice brought Yami's attention back to the people before him. She was glaring that the clingy male beside Kaiba. "Get away from Kaiba-senpai!" she ordered as she jabbed him with her rolled up script. Yami began to think it was a permanent accessory to the petit actress; he shivered when he recalled how inaccurate she was wielding it.

Enmity was obvious in the way the two teens glared at each other; it made the air crackle from the tension. It might be wise to remove to a safer distance, he thought anxiously.

"Piss off, Hawkins. I don't take orders from the likes of you!" Noa retorted as he batted the script away. "Who the hell do you think you are to tell me to get away from my own kin?"

Yami's brows shot up.

Marik groaned at the comment, his head dropping onto Yami's shoulder. "Here we go again, with the 'I-am-related-to-the-great-Kaiba-Seto' shit!" he muttered. "Someone kill... him!"

Yami's raised brows almost disappeared into his hairline as his eyes widened at the revelation. _Kaiba and Noa related_? Crimson eyes, shifted from Kaiba to Noa, and then to Kaiba again, it was then he noticed how similar they looked—or rather how similar Noa looked to Kaiba! Even the hair was styled the same, right down to the bang, which fell across his face. The more Yami thought about it, the more there were other resemblances. Their personalities, for example, were a definite "Kaiba" trait. Rude, condescending and equipped with the death-glares, how did he not realised the connection from the beginning?

"Related or not, your presence by Kaiba-senpai's side is ruining his image. Get away from him, you tacky wannabe!" Rebecca shrilled.

A bewildered Yami watched on as the teens bickered in front of him, it was rather amusing to see them fight over the frigid man. Fiery orbs drifted to the subject of the quarrel to find Kaiba staring at him as if he were expecting the former to provide him with something witty or diverting. The smaller man bristled with annoyance; he was not there for Kaiba's amusement.

Kaiba raised a slender brow slightly and smirked, the expression dared Yami to challenge him.

In return, Yami pursed his lips tightly together so no words would escape; it doubled effectively as a pout as well. _I'm not too thrilled about keeping quiet either, smug bastard_! The look he sent Kaiba, stated. He promised he wasn't going to make trouble; he had to stick to it. He didn't want to blow his chance just because he couldn't keep his temper under control; even if he wasn't doing it for himself, he had to do it for Yuugi.

The Ice Prince looked almost disappointed at the lack of response and it surprise Yami. He must have misread the expression he thought to himself.

"Try as you might, you'll never be like Kaiba-senpai," Rebecca wasn't finished with Noa. "He is, by far, the manliest person in this room—"

"Only second to you, my dear," Noa retorted dryly.

Marik hooted with laughter, earning a glare from the enraged girl, he immediately held up his hands to ward off the invisible daggers that were hurled his way. "Look," he grinned, "Noa does have a point, you know? He's way girlier than you are!"

"WHY _YOU_!" This time both teens responded angrily.

Yami sighed inwardly; he was starting to think Marik was a masochist amongst pervert, brazen, and other things.

A cough could be heard above the squabbling and the trio stopped. All eyes turned to the person speaking; it was the director of the production. Immediately a deathly silence fell upon the room.

"Thank you for coming today, I am Soichiro Ota and it a pleasure to finally meet all of you. Please take a seat so we can get this meeting underway."

Yami could feel his entire being, bubble with excitement; he could barely contain the exhilaration from bursting to the surface. Slowly, he felt Marik's arm slide off his shoulder, the retracting hand lightly brushed the exposed skin on the nape of his neck. Much to his chagrin, he shivered to the touch and felt Marik's smile bore into him.

He hurriedly made his way to the table.

O-o-O-o-O

"There will be a press conference next week to officially announce the anime's release and to reveal the cast. Your agencies will be receiving the details shortly," the director informed the participants. "Please ensure you have cleared your schedule for this event, we are expecting all of you to make an appearance. Thank you for your time and I look forward to working with you soon."

The scrapping of chairs and the sudden chorus of excited voices indicated the meeting was over. Yami slowly got up and began tidying up his script and documents. He was ecstatic! A script book; a real, thick script book he could call his own. He traced his name that was presented in bold characters alongside the famous names of the main cast:

_Obelisk – Kaiba Seto_

_Ra – Ishtar Marik_

_Osiris – Mutou Yami_

_Kisara – Kawaii Shizuka_

_Exodia – Katsuya _Jonouchi__

_Mana – Hawkins Rebecca_

_Magus – Hiroto Honda_

_Duo – Kaiba Noa_

He stroked the page fondly; a smile played on his lips. From the corner of his eye, he caught the tall, proud figure of Kaiba talking with the director. The former was engrossed in the conversation.

"I must have a new outfit for the press conference!" Yami heard Rebecca squeal. "Marik-san, can you help me out, _please_!" She clapped her hands together in an entreating manner and bowed.

Yami was surprised to hear the girl being so humble to Marik-san; it made him eager to learn the reason. He slowed down his packing, taking a few items out and rearranging them. A long pause followed before the former was rewarded duly.

"Fine, Becca-tan," Marik replied, "on one condition."

"_Anything_!" Rebecca squeaked.

"You must take Yami-chan with you," he declared, "and I will ensure the both of you will be taken care of."

"_Okay_!" agreed the girl.

Yami's head shot up, his eyes blazed with indignation. "Hey, don't decide things for yourselves," he protested. "What is wrong with the way I dress?"

Silence ensued, as the pair looked him up and down. He felt Marik's eyes undressing him rather than looking at his attire.

Yami looked down at his tattered skinnies, faded tee shirt and well-worn sneakers—and pouted. Okay, so he didn't have anything _fancy_ to wear to the press conference. His wardrobe consisted of items that were bought on sale, hence dated and unfashionable. But it wasn't like he cared; he only bought clothes to replace the ones that had worn out. He never thought it was ever going to be a problem—until now it seemed.

He looked up and glowered at the two fashion critics.

"Aw, come on Yami," Rebecca coaxed; it was obvious the incentive Marik offered was good enough for her to agree to the conditions set. "_Please_, do it for me, if not for yourself. I'll buy you lunch! What's your favourite food?"

Yami sighed and shook his head in resignation, he might as well do the favour since he had nothing going on afterwards. Besides, he kind of liked Rebecca's company. "Fine," he conceded reluctantly. "I'll accompany you as a favour, but that's all! I don't need anything in return." He began repacking his bag again.

"And your favourite food is?" This time it was Marik who voiced the question.

The petit male thought for a moment and then smiled, "Taiyaki"* he replied happily; the thought of biting into that melt-in-the-mouth crispy pastry and encountering the sweet bean paste inside made him drool buckets. He could do with one now, he thought ruefully.

Satisfied he had packed everything away, Yami hoisted his bag over his head and slung it across his shoulder; the weight from the script book was strangely comforting to him and he felt so happy. Pushing his chair under the table, he turned around—and walked straight into Marik.

He leapt back with fright.

"Now, Yami-chan," the older man said, clasping Yami by the shoulders, "don't forget to call as promised!"

Yami blinked at him in a befuddled manner, "Call?" he asked absently, in his excitement he had forgotten about the phone incident.

Marik sighed. "Yes, Yami-chan," he replied patiently, dragging out the words slowly as if he was talking to a toddler, "don't forget to call. I programmed my number under: 'Honey'. Remember?"

Yami nodded very slowly. He remembered now. "And I have to call you because...?" He eyed the speaker curiously.

The Egyptian heaved an exaggerated sigh. "Yami-chan, you promised you would call, how else will I be able to hear your voice and that awesome ring-tone I made for your number?"

Yami's eyes narrowed. "But weren't you supposed to delete that ring-tone?" he reminded Marik. "Besides, why in heavens, would I want to waste credit on making a call, just so _you_ can benefit from something I'd rather not be promoting!"

"Well, if it's the matter of credit then call me and hang up, I'll call you back after," Marik offered. "Oh, but don't hang up straight away, I want to hear you climax first!"

Yami palmed his face. _This guy's incorrigible_, he thought as he muttered curses into his hand.

"Come on, Yami! Let's go already!" Rebecca was almost jumping up and down with excitement. Impatient to be gone, she grabbed Yami by the hand and marched off.

Yami muttered another string of curses under his breath, as he was led away.

"Don't forget to call, Yami-chan," Marik called after them, his hand reaching for the phone in his back pocket.

After watching them leave, he entered a number and held the phone to his ear, it was answered swiftly.

"Hello Odion?" he began. "Just to let you know Rebecca-san is on her way to the store now. She's just left. Also, she is doing me a favour so give her the fifty per cent discount rate instead of the usual thirty. Yes, and have Kaneko take care of her. More importantly, she is bringing a guest with her, a 'Mutou Yami'. I would like you to advise him personally, he is someone special so he will be receiving 'The Marik Discount.' Good, ensure my instructions are heeded to the letter. You'll report to me later."

With that he hung up and made his way to the exit. Pity he had an interview to go to, he thought sadly. He'd love to have accompanied Yami on this shopping trip, it would have been fun assisting him undress—to see the pale, smooth skin exposed gradually as he removed his clothes a piece at a time. Marik grinned as lewd images formed in his mind. He might still make it if he hurried the interview, he thought excitedly. Yami's striptease was something he wouldn't want to miss, even if it meant he'd get maimed for it!

With a spring in his step, he quickened his pace; determined to get through his next job as quick as possible. However, the figure standing by the door sobered him up. He was confronted with a cool blue gaze.

Kaiba stood with his back against a wall, his arms crossed against his chest. He was waiting for him. Marik's mood dampened a little. "How much have you heard?" he asked the still man.

The brunet remained in his pose as he began vocally recalling what he had caught. "Rebecca's request, your request, Mutou's agreement, your call to Odion, your instructions for Mutou to call you... _Ringtone_?" Kaiba arched a brow and paused.

Marik pulled a face.

"And he likes 'Taiyaki'," Kaiba finished off.

Unfortunately for Marik, Kaiba had an eidetic memory.

Marik groaned. "Well, you've heard pretty much all of it then," he grumbled with a shrug and continued on his way. He was about to pass the motionless figure when the latter spoke again.

"Don't toy with him, Marik!" he warned. "He's not a plaything for you to fuck around and throw away when you've gotten tired. If you break him, I will not forgive you."

Marik scowled at the taller male's hostility, even at a distance, the threat seemed as menacing as if it were snarled in his face. The Egyptian growled low in his throat. "I take it you mean Yami-chan, right? A little bird told me you pulled some strings to get him into the Broken Bond's audition. It is unlike you to show interest in someone, least of all, a '_nobody'._ Let me ask you this: what are _your_ intentions towards him?_"_

Kaiba unfolded his arms and pushed himself off the wall; he turned to face Marik directly. "Well, your 'little bird' can go and fuck itself for all I care. Whatever _my_ intentions are has nothing to do with you. Just pay heed to what I have said. I've worked too hard for this production for it to be screwed by someone who couldn't keep his dick to himself! Have your fun elsewhere and keep the cast and the staff out of it! _Especially_ Mutou Yami!"

Marik gave a non-committal shrug, earning him a glare from Kaiba before the latter silently marched off.

Marik watched the man depart, a hand rested on his chin thoughtfully as if he were reflecting on what was said. What had passed between them was rather interesting. It was rare to see the Ice Prince going ape over an individual and Marik found that rather discerning. True, it wasn't the first time he'd been warned about screwing staff and cast alike by the stoic man, but the way he singled Yami-chan out was unusual. Apart from the pure and naïve Shizuka being under his protection, there were no other who held the stand-offish man's attention—let alone piqued his interest.

So why was Kaiba helping Yami-chan, Marik pondered idly?

Silence filled the space in his head; he could not fathom the working of the reserved man—even after knowing him for so long. Undoubtedly, Kaiba's intentions will be revealed in due course; in the meantime, it was pointless straining brain cells over it.

With another shrug, Marik took out his phone and speed-dialled a number. After several rings, the call was answered.

"_Yami-chan_!" he squealed. "Call me back!"

~TBC~

O-o-O-o-O

_A/N__:_ _Right then, you know the drill, folks. Your thoughts are much appreciated, so please let me know how you found it, I'd love to hear from you all._

_Anyways, thanks for reading and I hope this update was worth the wait._

_~I would also like to give my condolences to Dan Green whose wife passed away in November 2011 after giving birth to their twins. It was Dan's talent, which drew me into YU-Gi-OH! Without his captivating voice, I would not be a rabid fan of this show. If it is possible, please spare a thought for Dan and his family. You can also leave a message in his guestbook or find out ways you can send a personal message to him. The link is on my profile page. Thank you for your support. ❤_

_O-o-o-o-O_

*Taiyaki – A fish-shaped pastry filled with sweet red bean paste.


	6. Chapter 6

_Many thanks for the wonderful reviews left; it was truly awesome and inspiring. I dedicate this chapter for you amazing people and know that it is your encouraging words that prompted this update~._

_Enjoy._

_**Warning**__: The usual..._

_**Disclaimer**__**: **__I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!_

O-o-O-o-O

Yami sighed and hung up the phone. The duration of the call noted: two minutes and fifty-two seconds. It felt like the longest conversation of his life, if it could be called a conversation. Flirting seemed more fitting to what the other man had to say. It was tiring.

His companion looked on curiously as he put away his phone. They were sitting comfortably in a taxi that the former insisted on taking and paying for, to go on a shopping spree that held no interest for him. Why did he give in so easily, he thought? He rubbed his temple wearily.

"Marik?" Rebecca asked gently and Yami nodded with a puff of annoyance. "Don't mind him, he's really harmless, if you don't count his horniness!"

Yami grunted a response. He was perfectly aware of the dangers where Marik's libido was concerned, he'd been exposed to it since day one and it was becoming increasingly worrying. It wasn't that he disliked Marik, in fact he found the perverted man friendly, frank and direct. It was interesting to see how the man never cared about how others saw him, which meant he never held back with his actions or his words. He did as he pleased and said what was on his mind.

Under normal circumstances it would not have been a problem, but Marik's mind was usually in the gutter, which meant most of the remarks he spewed were, more or less, _dirty_! He sighed and wondered how long would it be before the phone rang again, the thought made him look warily at the item and he sighed again. He needed a distraction.

"Tell me, Rebecca-san, what has clothes got to do with Marik-san?" He had been curious about that since he overheard the exchange between senpai* and kouhai*.

Rebecca stared at him in astonishment, her mouth agape. It made Yami feel rather stupid for asking. "You don't know about the 'House of Ishtar'?" she enquired back.

Yami shook his head. "No, I don't," he said timidly. "Why, are they famous?"

Rebecca's jaws dropped even more, making her eyes wider. "Are you serious, Yami?" she asked, stunned. "Do you not follow fashion news or the like? They are one of the leading fashion designers in the world! The Ishtar label is incredibly exclusive and expensive. It is _very_ popular."

"Really?" Yami asked incredulously, eager to learn more. It was his turn to gape like a fish.

Rebecca nodded. "They began from humble origins, decades ago, making a name for themselves by exporting cotton from Egypt; it was one of the finest in the world and well sought after in Japan. Not long after, they decided to settle here for good, the Japanese way of infusing traditional and modern attire fascinated them. It enabled them to exploit the trend set by the old and the young.

Subsequently, the fashion house separated into two parts: one is for traditional and formal wear like suits and kimonos—it remained the 'Ishtar' label—and the other focused on popular trendy apparel. The brand is called 'Millennium". It was set up to commemorate the turn of the century, to celebrate the new era in their designs and outlook; it provides expensive, cool and stylish casual wear. We are going to the 'Millennium' boutique now."

Yami looked a little bewildered, the word, "expensive" scared him. "So, Marik-san's family runs the company?" Yami queried after a pause.

Rebecca nodded again. "Marik-san is the heir, but he's shown no interest in it whatsoever. His sister runs the business in his stead. He is paid well enough in voice acting as it is. Not having to worry about clothing expenses and with perks like starring in Character CDs, Drama CDs, attending conventions and modelling; he's pretty much rolling in it. Undoubtedly, with recognition, the possibilities are endless! Mind you, Marik-san's life-style is somewhat extravagant so he does these side jobs willingly. I guess it pays for his lovers and love hotel expenses." Rebecca finished off with a snicker.

"I see," Yami said, staring out of the cab window and absorbing the information he had been given. _It's nice to be famous_, he thought enviously, not only do you get people queuing up to offer you work, but you can be as rude as you like to them as well. Frowning, his ruminations returned to a certain ill-mannered, blue-eyed individual.

"Does Kaiba-san capitalise on theses 'perks'?" he asked softly.

The female looked thoughtful as she pondered over the question. She answered with a slow shake of her head, "No, he doesn't—partly because he doesn't have to."

Yami turned to Rebecca and tilted his head to one side. "Really?" he asked, intrigued.

"Yep, because he's the CEO of KCC, Kaiba Corp Communications."

"Huh?" It was all Yami could muster for a reply. He was completely shocked. _KCC belonged to Kaiba-san_, he thought awestruck.

Rebecca laughed aloud. "It's no secret! Although, he rarely mixes the two occupations together—the times he does, he's very scary! I certainly wouldn't want to be an employee for him; he's cool, but also a perfectionist, in voice acting _and_ in business. His uncle keeps an eye on the company so he is free to pursue this career, Noa is his uncle's son."

"Ah, I see." The tricolour head bobbed in acknowledgement; Yami, now, understood the connection between the two jerks.

Rebecca cupped her chin in the palm of her hand and looked out of the window. Her expression grew distance and long sigh followed.

"Unfortunately, because Kaiba-senpai doesn't need the money, he doesn't provide more than what is required of him. Aside from Drama CDs, there's no music CDs, no live shows, and no modelling." Yami detected regret and disappointment in the girl's tone as she continued. "I guess it's this element of elusiveness that makes him so desirable. I'd love to hear him sing and see him model, and I am sure his fans would love to as well. I am certain he would sell. It really is a loss for us."

Crimson eyes reverted away from the dreamy girl and looked outside.

_It sure is nice to be famous_, he thought again.

O-o-O-o-O

Arriving at the "Millennium" boutique, Yami stared in wonder, taking in the details of his surroundings. It was huge and spacious, decorated in rich golden colours that reminded him of the sun, sand and spices. As much as he loved to bask in the warm feeling the place emitted, he was a little conscious of his scruffy appearance. He shifted uncomfortably next to Rebecca, painfully aware of the curious stares directed at him. He was about to voice his misgivings when he is startled by a deep voice.

"Rebecca-sama, it is a pleasure to see you again. And you must be Mutou-san? Marik-sama has called ahead to inform us of your arrival."

Yami looked to the speaker and was met with a tall dark-skinned man in a suit, smiling at warmly them. Rebecca blushed prettily.

"Aw, Odion -san, the pleasure's all mine," she giggled; it amused Yami to see the, usually, out-spoken girl looking so flustered.

Odion looked on indulgently as a slim and pretty female appeared beside him causing Rebecca to shriek with delight. "Kaneko-san," she gushed, "you have to help me out! I have a press conference to attend and I have _nothing_ to wear!"

Yami rolled his eyes and shook his head with mirth as he watched the enthusiastic pair walk away, he had done what was asked of him, and it was time to go. While he had no work at the convenience store today, he wouldn't mind going home and begin on perusing the script; it would make a good read, he was sure of it.

He turned to address his companion. "Well, my work is done so I'll be going now," he chortled. "Have a good day, Odion–san." Bowing politely, he was about to depart when Odion called out to detain him.

"Mutou-san, please wait," the towering man said. "Marik-sama has instructed me to advise you for some outfits. I cannot disregard his order."

Unperturbed, the petit male looked at taller man, his tone matched his expression. "I am sorry, but I have already informed Marik-san that I do not require anything," he replied. "I came because Rebecca-san requested me to and now that she's being cared for, there is no need for me to be here. Please thank Marik-san for his kindness and good day to you."

After a stiff bow, he began walking away.

"But I will be blamed and severely reprimanded if you leave empty-handed," Odion called after him, eagerly observing the effects of his words. It resulted in the way he anticipated. Yami stopped; his eyes stared at his feet as he chewed on his lower lip. Odion could see he was conflicted; his need to go was great, but not when it meant getting another into trouble. Odion felt a little guilty for his unscrupulous ploy.

"It need not waste too much of your time, Mutou-san," he coaxed. "You could try out one outfit; that way, I could say I did what was asked of me."

Reluctantly, Yami turned around. Crimson eyes looked up and the tricolour head nodded slowly. "One outfit, that is all," he conceded.

"Yes, of course!" Odion said with obvious relief. "Let's get started then, please follow me."

The petit male could only do as he was told; he followed meekly behind the dark man until he reached the men's section of the boutique. Here, the colour scheme seemed richer and darker, giving the atmosphere a masculine feel.

Steered into a small room, Yami was told to stand straight, whilst his consultant took a good look at him. The former felt very uncomfortable as Odion, with a hand on his chin, studied him. The scrutiny made him flush a little. Eventually, he was told to take a seat and Yami did so gladly. Sinking into the large leather chair he tried to focus on other things—anything to stop him from fidgeting nervously as he waited. His thoughts led to Yuugi.

He hadn't informed his brother of his lucky break yet; being a little superstitious he didn't want to jinx himself before it was officially announced. Without public recognition, Yami somehow felt a little insecure; due to his obscurity he could easily be replaced for someone better well known. Who would care if he were taken off the project, it wouldn't be difficult for him to be ousted for a more suitable candidate. Being favoured for a role was one thing, and actually being officially acknowledged for it was another. Yami was too much of s pessimist to allow frivolous thoughts to overcome his senses. Experience taught him not to have too high expectations, that way any crushing disappointments suffered thereafter would not be as painful.

Yuugi wouldn't feel bad for him if he weren't aware of his offer in the first place, _right_? No, he will inform him after the press conference, and Anzu too.

His mind wandered to his lively colleague and her possible reaction to the news. Okay, he wasn't Obelisk, the "good-looking" one, but he was sure she'd be happy for him nevertheless. No doubt she'd be pestering him for spoilers and inside gossip. Yami smiled to himself, he was aware he was not allowed to divulge such details, however it would be fun to tease her all the same.

The return of Odion hugging a few outfits shook the contemplative man out of his reverie. Yami spied the clothes anxiously, the word, "expensive" struck loud in his mind.

"I have selected a few items I think will suit your physique and your colouring," the advisor enthused, handing over the garments. "Please try them on and see if it is to your liking. I will be here if you need further assistance."

Yami was skilfully ushered into a vast cubicle before he had the chance to object. With a sigh, the harried male hung the items on the hooks and examined the garments. The style, the fabric and the cut were amazing—it spoke quality—even a cheapskate like him could tell. Slender fingers strayed from admiring the fabric to the price tag attached to the item; he flipped over the parched paper and gasped...

The door of the flung open and a frightened Yami walked out, his arms full of the untried items. Odion looked at him, surprise etched on his strong features. The client had been inside for a mere minute; there was no way he could have tried on all the outfits.

"Marik-san is very mistaken if he believes I can afford such items," Yami spluttered. "It seems I have wasted your time, please accept my sincere apologies, Odion-san." Yami bowed low with those words, his arms held out garments towards Odion.

Odion stared speechlessly at the young man; he felt humbled with the latter's honesty.

"Is there a problem, Odion?" A soft female voice cut through the awkward silence between the two men.

Despite his size, Odion swiftly swerved around and bowed. "Ishizu-sama," he addressed with reverence.

Ishizu looked from Odion to Yami, a slender brow raised quizzically at the clothes the other was holding out. Silence, once again, swallowed the room's occupants until—out of necessity—the female spoke, "I am Ishtar Ishizu, Marik's sister and you must be Mutou-san, the client my brother instructed Odion to care for attentively. It is pleasure to meet you." She dipped her head in greeting.

Yami coloured. "The pleasure is all mine, Ishtar-sama," he said, returning the acknowledgement politely. "Though it is regrettable that our acquaintance should be marred with this misunderstanding." He held out the items again.

Taking the proffered items and handing them to Odion, Ishizu asked, "Are the clothes not to your liking, Mutou-san?"

Yami shook his head. "No, the clothes are beautiful, _but_ it is beyond what I can afford."

"Oh?" came the reply, Yami's bluntness piqued Ishizu's interest. "It is beyond your means even with the discount Marik has given you?"

Crimson eyes looked at the speaker, its hue darkened slightly.

"Discount?" he repeated.

"Yes, discount," she confirmed, "a special rate, which hasn't been applied for a very long time. To be honest with you, I was curious to see the person my brother regarded highly enough to earn a reduction of _ninety-five per cent_."

"_What_?" Yami gasped, mortified and angry at the audacity of that presumptuous man. His actions bruised his pride. "I think you've misunderstood," he gritted. "There is _nothing_ going on between me and Marik-san to merit such treatment. We are soon-to-be colleagues and nothing more! It does not allow him to think I deserve assistance in any way, and neither does it give him the right to think I require his charity!"

He turned to go.

"Please wait, Mutou-san!" Ishizu called out after him. "I apologise if I have offended you, please forgive me."

Yami stopped in his tracks and slowly turned around. "I, too, am sorry for my brisk behaviour, let us forget this incident and not mention it again. Good day to you, Ishtar-san and Odion-san" He gave a curt bow in their direction.

"Please do not be angry with Marik." Ishizu pleaded.

Yami's face darkened at the mention of the culprit.

"He rarely takes advantage of his position in this company and when he does, it is usually concessions for his friends, even that is meagre compared to the one he requested for you."

Yami flinched.

"The last time he used that was quite some time ago," the female confided. "Back then, he was in love, however his lover was only interested in the advantages Marik had to offer and the relationship ended with bitter and painful consequences."

Yami's expression softened, his anger abating a little, _just a little_. "I am sorry to hear that," he offered sympathetically.

Ishizu smiled. "I can see why that boy regards you in the highest esteem. You are modest and frank, I am glad he has you for a friend. Please take care of him."

Embarrassed, Yami remained silent.

After some thought, Ishizu said, "I have a proposition. In my office, there are some samples that may be suitable for you. They are yours, without charge, if you promise to advertise them at a special event. Since the samples are of the latest designs, they are not available in the stores yet; the response we get from the publicity could help us determine if it would be marketable or not. Would you do it?"

Yami was thoughtful, "So it will be like promoting your label in public?" he asked cautiously.

"Even better, you could be the face for "Millennium" if you are successful in attracting the attention, _and_ you will be our paid representative. How does that sound?"

Yami deliberated over the idea, it certainly sounded appealing and it solved the problem about his clothes.

"Then is a deal," he replied with a slow nod of his head.

Ishizu laughed, the sound was pleasing to the ear. "That is great, Mutou-san. I look forward working with you."

"Yami. Please call me Yami."

The excited female nodded, "Yami-kun then. Let's get you fitted." Turning to Odion, Ishizu instructed him to go to her office and retrieve the samples. Odion scurried off without a moment's delay.

A wide smile graced Ishizu's face as she turned her attention back to Yami. She could see why her brother was attached to this man. Not only was he strong, but kind and candid too. If only he could win this boy's heart then perhaps, the flighty man would give up his wild ways and settle down. With Yami-kun, she could only hope for the best.

The ringing of her cell interrupted her thoughts and she glanced at the display. Deciding to take the call outside, she politely informed her guest of her intentions and left. Her absence was brief, her return swift; Yami barely noticed her disappearance before she returned again.

Odion grinned as he dutifully went about his errand; he was delighted Marik-sama had found a person who was refreshing as rainwater in the desert. There was going to be plenty for him to report back later on and it made him wonder how his master was going to react. However, little did he know, his master, impatient and excited about the possibility of seeing Yami undress, was already one step ahead of him.

"_Yami-chan_! A breathless voice called out to the pair, or rather to a certain crimson-eye male, waiting in the consultation room. The sudden exclamation disturbed the harmonious silence between the Ishizu and Yami.

Two pairs of eyes turned to the voice, watching Marik as he jogged up to them, a look of disappointment etched on his face.

"Aw, did I missed you undress then?" the Egyptian man asked in a sulky voice; he had been hyped for that striptease.

Yami palmed his face.

Ishizu chuckled good-humouredly. "No, you haven't, my dear brother. Yami-kun was about to have a fitting session now. Your timing is immaculate."

Yami looked at the Ishtar siblings as they happily gushed about him and shook his head. _Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all_, he thought ruefully.

"Well, I rushed over as fast as I could in case Yami-chan needed assistance," Marik said with a grin.

Yami started. He had temporarily forgotten about the discount due to the events succeeding it, but the Egyptian's comment bought back the memory and he bridled with indignation. To make matters worse, Odion, at that moment, appeared with an armful of garments. The entrance was mockingly familiar—like déjà vu—he was reliving the scene, which vexed him only moments ago.

His face flushed angrily.

Marik saw the rosy hue dusted across the pale face and misconstrued it completely. "Aw, Yami-chan, why you blushing like a newly-wed bride? Are you _that_ pleased to see me?"

Ishizu immediately tried to make eye contact with her brother; her desperate stare was, however, ignored. Marik had eyes for no one, but the angry man in front of him. Oblivious to the other's ire, he dug himself deeper into trouble.

"...Or are you thinking of ways you can express your gratitude to me. I can give you suggestions on how you can show your appreciation. There are many ways you can repay me."

Ishizu groaned and clapped a hand over her face. Odion handed the clothes to Yami, grabbed Marik by the arm and steered him away from the displeased man. Once they were at a safe distance away, he informed his master of what transpired in his absence.

Violet eyes turned towards the fuming man and Yami could make out the word, "Oops" being mouthed. Marik made his way to Yami, but the latter turned on his heels and stormed inside the changing room. Marik made a dash for him, but was met with the door slammed in his face and the sound of it being bolted from the inside. He rapped his knuckles on it. "Yami-chan," he called out, "do you need help?"

"No!" Yami replied. "I do not require help from you, least of all _charity_! Go and find someone else who is willing to play along with your cause, I want no part of it! Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Yami-chan," Marik answered submissively. "Now can I come in?"

"No!"

"Yami-chan," he implored, knocking frenziedly on the door, "open up, _please_..."

"NO!" came the terse reply again.

"You are so cold," Marik whined, resting his head on the wooden barrier, which separated him from his objective. Downcast at the failed attempt to see Yami stripping, he noticed a gap underneath the door, he grinned. Kneeling down, he lowered his head and tried to peek in.

"_Marik_!" Ishizu's shocked reproof was heard behind him, but he ignored it.

"Yami-chan, are you sure you don't need help?" he offered through the opening. The answer was striped-sock foot lashed out in his direction. He pulled his head back quickly to avoid being kicked in the face...and then stuck it in the gap again. "I am deft with straps, buttons and zippers, you know. You have no idea how fast I can undo them— _OW_!"

A foot was pressed on his head, the sole of a shoe rested comfortably on his skull. "Nee-san*? Odion? Get your foot off, it hurts!"

"Then I suggest you stop what you are doing and get up!" A frosty voice clipped.

Marik rolled his eyes with recognition; the cold voice belonged to an equally cold person. "Kaiba!" he growled.

The foot lifted off his head and he gingerly got up, his face sullen as he confronted the unwelcome intruder. "What are you doing here?" he asked peevishly, rubbing his trodden head. "Looks like your intentions are as dubious as mine—not that mine are dubious!" He hastily corrected.

Kaiba snorted. "I highly doubt if anyone on this planet has intentions as dubious as yours, pervert. Not that it's any of your business, but I am here for a fitting. What's your excuse aside from stalking, sexual harassing and peeping?"

"Well, neither," Marik returned with a wag of his finger. "As a matter of fact, I am here to assist Yami," he responded proudly.

"I told you, I don't need help," came the exasperated reply from inside the fitting room.

"Don't say that, Yami-chan," Marik shot back. "As a representative of the House of Ishtar, I have to make sure my clients are duly taken care off. I have to provide a proper service to ensure your first time is as enjoyable as possible, that way I'll know you'll come again."

The room stilled. Even the movement inside the cubicle stopped. The effects of Marik's comment had a big impact on the room's occupant; it dripped with lewd innuendo and left them gaping in muted silence.

Yami stared blankly at the wall in front of him, his thoughts focused gravely on what he just heard.

_He _was_ referring about the boutique, right_?

Kaiba broke the silence. "Pegasus is frantically looking for you. He said something about you and an interview. Weren't you supposed to be at an interview, as opposed to terrorising Mutou?"

Marik paled. "Crap!" he mumbled before launching himself at the door again, banging it with his fist. "Yami-chan!" he wailed. "Let me see you before I go! Won't you reward me for especially coming to see you?"

"No!" Yami replied stubbornly, "And shouldn't you be on your way? You shouldn't keep people waiting, it's rude."

"Bah, it's okay. I told them I had to see to my cat* briefly and that I'll be back as soon as I had taken care of it." Marik beamed at his cleverness.

Kaiba glared daggers at Marik. "If you are not out of here in ten seconds, I am going to call Pegasus and have him haul your ass from here! Trust me, Pegasus and ass are two things you wouldn't want mixed up together!"

Marik scowled at Kaiba. "Jerk!" he called him.

The taller man looked dispassionately at the shorter one and said, "_Ten_..."

"Fine! I am going!"

"_Nine_..."

"Yami-chan," the desperate man called out in one last attempt.

The addressee did not respond.

"_Eight_..."

Spinning around, he marched up to his sister, gave her a quick peck on the cheek. "Bye, Nee-san. Take care of my Yami-chan for me."

"_Seven_..."

Ishizu smiled and nodded. "I will, so do not worry. Now go."

"_Six_..."

Making his way to the exit, he passed Odion. The tall man bowed low. "Take care, Marik-sama and visit us soon."

"_Five_..."

Marik squeezed his arm affectionately. "Yeah, I will and look after Yami-chan," leaning closer to Odion, he whispered, "That discount remains, regardless what he says. You got that?"

Odion nodded.

"_Four_..." Kaiba reached for his phone.

Hoping that maybe Yami would appear from his confinement to see him off, he turned around. The closed door met his hopeful gaze. With a sigh, he waved to the others and disappeared through the exit.

An awkward silence enveloped the room thereafter. The remaining occupants with the exception of Yami, looked at each other, unsure of how to break the silence.

Kaiba replaced his phone back into his jacket and turned to address Ishizu. "I am sorry I came a day earlier than my original appointment, but since I had the free time, I thought I'd have my fitting done in case of further alterations."

Ishizu shook her head and smiled. "Like I said over the phone, the garments were ready so it was no trouble at all. I am honoured you favour the 'Ishtar' and 'Millennium' label above all others. We are fortunate to have your valued patronage."

Kaiba dipped his head in response and remained silent.

"Odion," Ishizu called out, "take Kaiba-sama to the VIP room and have him try out the garments ordered for him. Inform me if there are alterations to he made."

"Yes, Ishizu-sama," Odion replied. Then turning to Kaiba, he extended his hand in the direction of the exit. "Please this way, Kaiba-sama."

Cerulean blue eyes briefly rested on the closed door of the fitting room, it was a fleeting glance, but Ishizu noticed it; she caught the wistful look in those intense eyes and frowned. Watching the retreating figure, she could not help but think Marik was in for some competition. The formidable CEO was known to get whatever he set his sights on. Mutou Yami must be a very special person for these two men to vie for him this way. It made her curious to see who would succeed in winning this boy's heart.

Sighing softly, she turned her focus on the remaining occupant. Ishizu walked up to the door and gently knocked on it. "Yami-kun," she prompted, "are you done yet?"

"Yes, I am, but..." he hesitated.

Ishizu chuckled. "Don't worry, they are gone. Kaiba and Marik have left, you may come out now."

The sound of the lock sliding back was heard, followed by the door being cautiously opened. Yami slowly emerged dressed in the given attire. The legs of the pants were folded up as they were a little long, but the rest fitted perfectly.

Without a word, Ishizu studied at him. Sapphire eyes scanned him up and down making the small male uncomfortable and very self-conscious. As the silence dragged on, Yami began fear harsh criticism from the fashion expert.

Suddenly, Ishizu broke into a dazzlingly smile. "Perfect, Yami-kun," she purred, "I think you will do just fine."

Yami heaved a sigh of relief; the tension, which accumulated inside of him, was discharged with the expelled breath. Able to relax now the pressure and attention were off him, his stomach growled loudly. Embarrassed, Yami clutched his protesting belly and gave a nervous laugh as Ishizu stared at him, amused.

"Seems I could do with a takyaki about now," he grinned sheepishly...

~TBC~

O-o-O-o-O

_A/N: So there you have it. I hope you've all enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it and I dearly hope it was to your expectations. Let me know your thoughts on this—your comments are what keep me going._

_On the subject of reviews, I would like to reply to the thoughts left from anonymous reviewers:_

_Kisara: Thank you for your generous praise and I am sorry for the rather tardy update. I wasn't suppose to be working on this fic, but the motivation hit me and well, here are the results. I hope it was worth the wait._

_AnzuFan: Once again, thank you for your continuous support, know that it means the world to me. I have always said how fortunate I am that Marik writes himself and trust me, in my mind; he really does most outrageous things. I hope the characters will continue to keep you entertained for a long time._

_O-o-O-o-O_

_*Senpai – Senior_

_*Kouhai – Junior_

_*Nee-san – Older sister_

_*Cat – In Japanese, "Cat" is "Neko", which can also means "Uke," hence, Marik's clever remark. It is also referred to as "uke" in the title of Yami's infamous BLCD, "The Disobedient Cat". Maybe, I should do a scene fro that one day. Woo-hoo~!_

_O-o-O-o-O_

_Finally, yes, I know, it is a LONG author's note, I would like to say: if anyone is interested in Thief!Bakura x Atem, I have began a Casteshipping fic called "Enslaved". The link is in my profile._


	7. Chapter 7

_Right then~! Firstly, this is __part one__ to this, hopefully, two-part chapter. Due to its lengthy contents, I thought it was wiser if I split it into two; I apologise if I spoilt anyone's enjoyment because of my decision._

_Secondly, there will be several scenes enacted from the anime, "Broken Bonds". The script/scenes will be illustrated in __italics__. I hope it will not cause confusion amongst the readers, anyone with anything they don't understand, just holler, okay? _

_So without further ado, please enjoy..._

_**Warning**__: Any typos and errors will be corrected when I can face this humungous chapter again~. _

_**Disclaimer**__**: **__I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!_

O-o-O-o-O

Yami sat fidgeting in his chair, his eyes fixed on the heavy script he was absently rolling and unrolling in his hands. The thought of having co-workers who were the best in the industry was daunting and it provided little solace for a newbie like him. The preoccupied action revealed his anxiety.

A message had been sent to Mai-san yesterday, informing him of a dubbing session scheduled for the trailer of "Broken Bonds" today, it was going to be unveiled at the press conference. With five days to go before the launch, the memo sounded more like an order than a request; the cast would have had to drop everything to attend. Not that it bothered Yami—he wasn't exactly booked solid with work to mind the short notice.

Initially, the thought of dubbing Osiris to the actual animation excited Yami, he was so hyped up about it that he didn't feel the fatigue that he _should_ have felt after pulling a night shift at the convenience store. The shower he took before setting out had invigorated him, he felt wide-awake and refreshed. Unfortunately, as he neared the studio, his excitement began to wane and his eagerness was gradually replaced with doubts on his ability to perform. The enthusiasm in his step had slowed to a reluctant dawdle until, once again, he stood outside the building, staring at the doorway as if it were the Gates of Hell.

"Oi, move it," a voice behind him demanded gruffly, it was followed with a jab in the back. The action prompted Yami to spin around on his heels and scowl at the culprit.

A mischievous grin met his glare.

"Jou-san!" Yami exclaimed in surprise. He thought for a moment it might have been Marik pulling a prank on him, it didn't even occur to him that it couldn't have been the pervert without his signature touchy-feely harassment.

He sighed with relief.

"It's _JOU_," Jonouchi reminded him, "And what's up with you, standing here and gaping at the building?"

Yami looked a little embarrassed, he didn't want to appear green in front of his senior and admit he was frightened.

"Scared?" Jonouchi's straightforward approach left Yami a little dumbstruck, but he readily affirmed it with a brisk nod of his head. The former chuckled and clapped him on the back. "Don't worry, you'll find it's all good when you get started. I always get the jitters at the beginning, but once you get into the flow of things, you'll forget everything else. Your focus will be solely on the character you are voicing."

Another nod of the tricolour head showed the listener had acknowledged the wisdom imparted to him. It impelled the cheery blond to ruffle the spiky locks affectionately, cooing as he did so.

"Besides, Ota-san is a fine director, he may look scary, but he's pretty easy-going and motivating. As long as you deliver the lines and play the part, he's not a hard taskmaster. In fact, if anyone's demanding, it's that big jerk, Kaiba. He's such a damn stickler for _perfection_, it's enough to drive anyone in insane."

Yami pulled a crooked smile and remained silent.

"But, I have to admit," Jonouchi continued thoughtfully, a hand rubbing his chin, "he does make others around him up their game, everyone tends to try that much harder when they are voicing beside him. I am not sure if it's from fear, pressure or just wanting to please. I have noticed how he sets the pace and the others follows. I guess it's the _only_ advantage of working alongside him unless you're a masochist like that green-haired freak!"

Yami thought about the two times he had voiced opposite Kaiba; each time he felt as he were being pulled along—as if he was influenced by the other in some way. It was through the haughty man's guidance, he was able to immerse comfortably into his character and respond back.

Grudgingly, Yami voiced his agreement, "True, I suppose he does."

Jonouchi looked at him and then laughed. "That's right! I heard you did a part with Kaiba in one of the auditions! Is that how you got the role?" A bob the head confirmed an answer and Jonouchi responded with another pat on Yami's back. "Well good for you, I am so glad you succeeded! Now, all you have to do is go in there and blow them away with your talent! Got that?"

Unexpectedly, Yami burst out laughing. Jou-san's—no, _Jou's_ zealous attitude was contagious. _Perhaps, it won't be so bad after all_, he thought enthusiastically. With a determined nod of his head, he tilted his chin up slightly and eyed the door with renewed resoluteness. The next thing he knew, a hand grabbed him by the arm and pulled him into the building.

The sound of exuberant laughter resonated through the corridors as the pair disappeared inside.

O-o-O-o-O

Straightening up from his slump, Yami glanced around him; it was still Jou, Honda and himself in the room. His companion had gone to greet Honda the moment he spied him, leaving Yami on his own. It was just as well; it gave him time to deliberate on how he was going to play Osiris. After borrowing Anzu's collection of "Broken Bonds", Yami fell in love with Osiris. The character was loyal, compassionate and intelligent. His tsundere persona and dry sense of humour made him popular and his mastermind brilliance in politics and warfare drew admiration. Out of the three males leads, he was the most complex. Yami wondered how much of himself was reflected in Osiris; at times the contrast seemed so vast, he doubted his ability to pull it off. Ironically, the same could be said about the other two. He was curious to see how Marik and Kaiba would play characters that were contrary to what they appeared in real-life...

_Especially Kaiba_.

Obelisk was a playful, cheerful and confident character. Just as Anzu said, it wasn't hard to fall in love with the likeable man. His love for Kisara was, to the point of stubbornness, strong; he loved her for being the person she was and not for the power she would eventually yield. Captured by the illustrations in the manga, Yami found Obelisk openly demonstrative through his actions, expressions and his words. Yami couldn't help but wonder how Kaiba was going to convey those emotions through his voice; the printed text in the pictures did not satisfy his curiosity. In short, he was eager to hear Kaiba as Obelisk again; he longed to hear the rich, velvety voice caress his senses. He hadn't forgotten their trial; he hadn't forgotten the way he spoke _to_ him, as opposed to speaking _of_ him.

Yami grimaced at the constant snubs; he needed to work hard if he was to be on par with his leading co-stars, but he won't lose! He vowed he would work hard to bring Osiris to life. He will show Kaiba what this "_nobody"_ is capable of! _He will do his best_.

Hyped up over the challenge, Yami's attention turned to Ra. Marik, also, seemed like a miscast. It was going to be interesting to see how the erratic, immature and frisky man would play the serious, arrogant and egoistical antagonist. Yami was confident the hentai could pull it off; he had seen and heard enough of Marik's villains to know how capable he was personifying evil. Intrigued, Yami was eager to see Marik serious and absorbed in his role, he wondered what kind of expressions the latter would make.

Yami inwardly snorted at the irony of it all, to think Kaiba and Marik were playing a rough reversal of their personalities! It was going to be a show he wouldn't want to miss for the world; he counted himself lucky to be working alongside such talented performers.

As excitement began to surface inside him again, his anxiety subsided. He was looking forward to getting started. Funnily enough, as if his wish was answered, the cast began to slowly trickle in.

First, Shizuka-san appeared, smiling kindly as she approached him. "Pleased to see you, Yami-kun," she greeted warmly, helping herself to a seat next to him. "How are you feeling today? Are you ready to get started?"

Yami smiled back. "The pleasure's all mine, Shizuka-san," he replied sincerely, "To be honest, I am a little nervous, but at the same time, I can't wait to begin."

Shizuka laughed, the sound had a musical quality to it and was pleasant to the ear. "I am sure you will do fine," she assured him. "Kaiba-san speaks highly of you so I am certain you are worth his praise. The others have been fortunate and had a preview of your Osiris; I look forward to hearing it today."

Yami was stunned to the extent he could not respond. _Kaiba spoke highly of him_? No, that must have been a misunderstanding somewhere; it was hard to imagine the cold man praising anyone, let alone him? Gnawing over the news, the subject came strolling in with Noa trailing after him. Yami coolly raked the tall male with his eyes noting, with envy, how his effortless grace complemented his handsome appearance. Dressed casually in a tailored jacket, a tight plain tee and, undoubtedly, designer jeans, Kaiba Seto looked as if he had stepped off a catwalk and into this dingy studio.

Sensing his distraction, Shizuka looked towards the door and noticed her mentor approaching. "Well, good luck, Yami-kun," she whispered, grinning as she got up. "And do your best!"

"Thank you, Shizuka-san," Yami returned amiably.

With a slight nod of the head, Shizuka made her way to Kaiba. Yami watched with interest as they briefly exchanged words; he noticed the how at ease the latter was in the girl's presence. It was a side, the observer had not seen before. After the tête-à-tête, Shizuka sat down with the over-grown schoolboys leaving Yami with the brunt of the blue stare.

With so few occupants in the room, acknowledgement was unavoidable; Yami gave the pair a courteous nod of the head and was ignored by the runt. The former shrugged and looked back down at his script again, trying hard to ignore the fact that Kaiba had sat down next to him despite there where plenty of empty chairs elsewhere. Noa protested but was, in turn, ignored. The situation felt a little awkward and uncomfortable to say the least, the tension hung densely between them.

"Yami!" a familiar voice bought Yami's head up and he turned to greet the bubbly blonde.

"Rebecca-san," he replied with a bright smile and a wave.

After a quick word with Shizuka, Rebecca made her way towards him, giving her regards to Kaiba-senpai before sitting down on the vacant chair to the other side of Yami.

"Sorry, I couldn't catch-up with you after the shopping spree," she said remorsefully to her companion, "I lost track of time."

"It's fine," replied Yami airily, not wanting to dwell on the subject longer than needed. "I hope your visit was a success."

"Oh, yes thanks to you," Rebecca gushed happily, "it went down a treat! So, how was yours then?"

A slight snort could be heard from his left and Yami resisted the urge to turn and glower at the offensive man. "It went as well as can be," he replied abstractedly, evading the need to divulge the mortifying details.

Another snort was heard, causing Yami to twist his body around to glare at the offender. Kaiba sat with his back straight and his arms folded over his chest, his eyes stared straight ahead, his attention was seemingly focused elsewhere as opposed to eavesdropping. The attitude irked Yami.

Unaffected by Yami's hostile response, the Ice Prince remained silent; whatever he found amusing, he chose not share with the others. Yami returned his eyes back to his script, relieved for the other's reticence. Rebecca, sensing something was amiss, was about to say something, but the arrival of Marik with Pegasus caused the room to go silent—it was rare for the latter to be present at a recording unless it was absolute necessary. Snickers could be heard from the Jou camp and a glare from Pegasus silenced them.

Observing the pair, Yami noticed the Egyptian looking mournfully at him, but a nudge from his companion's elbow immediately drew his eyes away, a sulky scowl replaced the previous expression.

Yami's brows shot up in surprise.

"Looks like Pegasus-san is babysitting today," Rebecca remarked dryly, staring shamelessly as actor and manager sat down a little distant away from them. "I wonder what Marik-san's done again?"

Kaiba snorted again, and all three kouhai turned to him. The two teens looked on with interest, and Yami with dread. Luckily, Ota-san materialised and the tensed moment lapsed without further complications as all eyes and ears focused on the director.

"Thank you very much for showing up," the Ota-san said with enthusiasm. "Now let us get started, there's so much to do with so little time to do it in. Let's work hard together!"

A few half-hearted cheers were voiced, as the session got under way.

O-o-O-o-O

"Right then let us begin, starting with scene 5. Kaiba-sensei, Marik-sensei, Yami-kun, Nao-kun and Shizuka-san, please take your places. We will, first, observe the clip for you to get a feel for it, then we can do a practice run, okay?"

The requested cast members got up and took their places in front of the microphones. Silence enveloped the room as the soundless clip was played. It showed Obelisk, Ra, Kisara, Osiris and Duo when they were children, the latter two being a lot younger than the former three. To Yami, it looked as though they were having a friendly banter between the main four until Duo joined later. As the film played, Yami was captivated. He had seen the still images in the manga, but nothing had prepared him for the vivid, coloured and moving images in front of him. His eyes were fixed to the screen.

When the clip finished, Ota-san spoke. "Yami-kun and Noa-kun, both of you are ten years old and the others thirteen. Please act accordingly. Yami-kun, since it your first time working with us, I would like to hear you voice your lines so I can determine whether you require a replacement for the child Osiris or not. Please start from the beginning and continue onwards."

Yami nodded and briefly thought for a moment before clearing his throat. A high, childlike voice spoke out causing a stir amongst the audience. Yami smiled, it was exactly how he remembered it..._Yuugi aged ten years old_! A faint murmur was heard, but Yami disregarded it. Immersed into playing the child Osiris, he was oblivious to the whispers of approval that rippled around him. Finally, Ota-san signalled for him to stop and Yami looked anxiously at him, uncertain on how he fared with the performance.

He held his breath.

The sombre man broke into a smile and gave him the thumbs-up. Exhaling loudly, the actor broke into a grin; he was relieved. The cast behind sounded their delight on their colleague's achievement; it wasn't easy to please the voice director when it came to specifics in voicing characters. He was renowned for his judgment in selecting an actor to a character—_he_ _never_ _miscasts_.

Clapping his hands together he regained the group's attention. "Okay then, lets have a few trials with it and go on from there. Do your best, everyone." With that said, he disappeared into the sound room with the technicians and continued his observation from there. After a several takes, the cast was finally able to start recording...

_Long stems of grass stirred gently in the breeze causing the blades to ripple like a sea of green waves across the luscious fields._

"_Hey, wait up!" a small boy called out, running fast as his stumpy legs could carry him, a pout jutting from his face in an exaggerated manner. His white-silver hair, so much like his sister's, was tousled from the wind and his garnet eyes were intently focused on the trio; a hand outstretched as if it were trying to catch the departing figures. Fear of being left behind forced him to speed up despite his struggle on the grassy plains. "Don't you dare run away without me!" he protested._

_On hearing the high-pitched commanding voice, the three teens stopped, the female instantly spun around and ran back to her brother. The other two, with immense disinclination and groaning loudly, was forced to follow. Obelisk had a rueful grin on his face and Ra was wearing a murderous scowl._

"_Aren't you suppose to be in class right now, brat?" the irate one growled, his voice still held a hint of shrillness, which was particularly noticeable due to his agitated state. "If so, don't assume we are running away from you!"_

_Panting breathlessly and swallowing air in large gulps, Osiris sent the speaker a scalding glare. Then, without a word, he turned his face away; his attitude spoke his dismissal of the youth with the gold hair and eyes the colour of sunset. _

"_Tsk," was the response from the ignored male._

"_It is my duty to protect Nee-sama* as well," the child stated rather matter-of-factly to his older sibling, "so you are not permitted to go anywhere without me!"_

_A hearty laugh was heard behind and the scowl that was aimed at one teen only moments ago darted to the other. "Obelisk!" the prince seethed through clenched teeth, his icy countenance contradicted the fiery glare he threw at the aforementioned._

_Obelisk shamelessly ignored the younger's attempt to intimidate him, instead he laughed again, patting a chubby cheek with fond affection. "Your Royal Chibiness," he teased, the words mingled with the residue of merriment, "your tutor will be cross with you for playing truant and skipping lessons again."_

_The angry gaze intensified and the chin tilted a fraction higher. "For your information, I am _NOT_ playing truant, I am a protector for the princess just like you are! As for 'skipping lessons', there is nothing he can teach me that I don't already know," Osiris replied haughtily. "I sit through his mediocre lessons for the sake of appearance and to please my father. What I learn from a few hours in the library by myself is more stimulating and productive than enduring a week's of his pointless babble. He cannot hold me against my will if I do not wish it." _

_Ra rolled his eyes at the child's conceited retort and mumbled, "Big-headed brat," under his breath. _

_Osiris heard him. _

"_Why, you—" the boy spluttered, his gaze burned with hostility at the speaker, his small fists scrunched tightly by his side. _

_Obelisk hooted with laughter, "You are so much fun to tease, Osiris!" he said. "I wish we could have you around just for the amusement factor! Ra here, despite his namesake to the Sun God of Ancient Egyptian mythology, is anything but sunny!"_

"_And I wish you were nothing, but a stone pillar like _your_ namesake, Obelisk!" Ra snapped back._

"_Obelisk! Ra! Stop quarrelling with each other and stop teasing Osiris!" Kisara chided. Turning to her brother she gave him a breath-taking smile. "Don't mind them," she soothed, "I am honoured to have you as my protector, however you are also the Crown Prince of Metahtes so your duties requires you to protect our kingdom as well. In order to do that, you must study and work hard to be clever and strong. That way you can protect Metahtes and protect me, do you understand, Osiris?"_

_Osiris answered with a determined nod of the head. "I promise, Nee-sama," said the child, holding out his little finger in a small crook. "I promise I will work hard to surpass those two and be the one, _Metahtes_ and you can depend on."_

_One of the youths snorted in a way of sarcasm, but the siblings chose to ignore it._

_Kisara curled her small finger around her brother's and clasped it; the childish act appeased the tempestuous boy and he smiled happily. "I know you will," Kisara assured Osiris when she let go. "Now, it is time for you to go back to your lesson and set a good example to others. It will please father to see you fulfil what is expected of you, so make him proud."_

"_Yes, Nee-sama," Osiris replied compliantly, his voice edged with determination. "I will do my best from now on."_

"_Good!" Kisara chuckled indulgently, then steering him around, she pointed to the approaching figure. "Now, look who's come to fetch you?"_

_All eyes watched the figure charging towards them; it was a boy around the prince's age._

"_Your Highness, Princess Kisara," the newcomer addressed in short gasps, bowing respectfully to the prince and princess, and giving a polite nod to the flanking teens._

"_Duo," Kisara replied sweetly, "you've come for Osiris?"_

"_Yes, Your Highness," Duo affirmed, then turning to the escapee he said gravely, "Prince Osiris, His Majesty has instructed me to fetch you. Please return with me to the Palace immediately, your tutor is waiting for you."_

_A pout appeared on Osiris's face and the observers held their breath, wondering if he was going to wilfully object. However, much to their surprise, he nodded and left with his escort._

_All three watched the retreating figures, two were vaguely amused and one wasn't. The disapproving one broke the silence. "You spoil him too much, Kisara," Ra grumbled, "All this pampering and cosseting will not make a man out of him!"_

_The teen with the black hair and mirthful sapphire eyes grinned wickedly. "Looks like someone is jealous of the attention Osiris is getting," Obelisk snickered. "Mind you, it's enough to make me envious too! Would you spoil me too if I promise to be good?" He held out his little finger and wiggled it._

_Kisara laughed and shook her head. "Well, I see it as encouragement rather than spoiling, for I believe he has a making of a great politician and a just King; one, who will rival the both of you in intellect," she looked at Ra, then to Obelisk, "...and strength. He needs a little persuasions at times, that's all." _

_Silence ensued as the two males contemplated on Kisara's predictions. Surprisingly, it was Ra who found it amusing, his hearty laughter echoed loudly around the vast green space around them, "Well, I certainly look forward to the day when _he_ will be a commendable ally...or a worthy opponent," he declared._

The clip of animation finished there and silence filled the room, all eyes and ears on the director as they awaited his judgement.

"That was excellent," his voice boomed through the loudspeaker. "Now, I'd like to move on to scene 32, which comprises of Kisara and Obelisk. Please pay attention."

The actors who were not required for the scene returned to their seats and silence descended upon the room once more.

_The sound of music floated through the concealed glade, echoing around the happy couple. Kisara was sitting on the grass, a small flute held to her lips as nimble fingers applied the instrument; her playing enchanted even the creatures of forest for, other than the sweet melody, no other sound was heard._

_Obelisk was lying on his back, his tall frame stretched out on the grass with his arms behind his head. His eyes were closed, but the smile that was impressed on his handsome face spoke of his attentiveness and his contentment. He was appreciative of the tranquillity and the privacy the seclusion had to offer; he seldom had a chance to be alone with Kisara. _

_When the song finished, the player let out a soft sigh; it prompted her companion to open his eyes and peer questioningly at her. She looked at him and blushed. Both being seventeen meant they were on the verge of adulthood, soon it would be inappropriate for them to be spending time alone in each other's company; etiquette was a contributing factor, but there was something else too... _

_Of the late, the pair has been acutely aware of each other's presence._

"_Is there something troubling you, Kisara?" Obelisk asked quietly, his sapphire gaze scanning for signs of distress or anxiety. _

_Kisara shook her head and gave a weak smile. "No, there isn't, Obelisk," she replied sadly, "but I can't help feel that we will not be able to enjoy such carefree moments much longer. You, being a full-fledged Overseer of the Council like Ra and Osiris, will be busy, whilst I will be occupied with sifting through potential suitors for my hand in marriage."_

_Obelisk, immediately turned over, a look of panic expressed openly on his face at the mention of "suitors". "Surely you will not be forced to marry someone against your will?" he asked. " His majesty has allowed you the freedom to decide for yourself, has he not?" _

_The princess gave him a sorrowful smile. "Unfortunately, I cannot be selfish and cower behind his protection forever," she argued. "Being the 'Gift Bearer' it will only cause grief and conflict for the people of this kingdom if I remain here indefinitely. Besides, as a member of the Royal Family, I cannot be expected to remain unwed; I have a duty to marry. Let's hope the person I choose, will be acceptable to everyone." She laughed nervously._

_Sitting up, Obelisk looked long and hard at Kisara, the intensity of the gaze caused the latter to blush furiously. Maybe, he was noticing the shy beauty for the first time, or maybe it was the knowledge that she might be snatched away for good; the thought unsettled him and made him worried. Dread pulsed violently through him, shaking him from his cluelessness—he realised he didn't want to lose her. _

"_I will protect you!" he declared, causing Kisara to blush more. "I will protect you for eternity, so please choose me, Kisara." _

_The silver-white head shook stubbornly and the engaging face set in a frown. "Obelisk, I cannot ask you to safeguard me for the sake of our acquaintance, it could provoke opposition and it would be unfair for you."_

"_I don't care!" the persistent male declared without hesitation, grasping Kisara's slender hands tightly. "Let them oppose! I will not change my mind for I do not want you to belong to another." _

_The confession caused the princess to gasp in surprise. "Obelisk, you shouldn't take this matter lightly, I—"_

_Obelisk pressed a kiss onto the hands he held; a faint "chuu" was heard as the ruby lips connected with the pale porcelain skin. Kisara stared wide-eyed at her self-declared lover, her delight exhibited in her flushed cheeks and her sudden timid demeanour. She looked away hastily._

_Obelisk chortled, then plucking a small flower from the many scattered about him, he handed it to Kisara. "Let this be the proof of our betrothal," he stated confidently, unable to contain the smile that bared his happiness._

_Kisara took the flower from him and nodded, her happiness enhancing her beauty to ethereal-like. Obelisk beamed happily in response._

_Amidst the shadows of the imposing trees, a lonely figure stood stock-still and fuming. Amber eyes glared at the hateful scene, a clawed hand dug into the bark of the tree that effectively hid him. _

_Silently, the onlooker lingered for a few heartbeats and then stealthily slinked away. The couple he spied on was oblivious to his prying eyes and his growing rage._

As expected, the two leads acted the scene wonderfully. Yami was in awe to the skill and impeccable timing the two was able to voice their lines. The scene was acted out flawlessly, Obelisk's confusion, his gentleness and his confession was expressed immaculately, it harmonised with Kisara's surprise, her misgivings, her acceptance and her happiness. They complemented each other and it made Yami a little envious of the relationship they had with one another on _and_ off screen.

Listening to Obelisk's confession, it was no wonder to the Ice Prince had an enormous fan-base. If the frigid man confessed like that to him, even he would willingly accept his advances...

Yami inwardly snickered at the droll thought; his silliness was getting the better of him, allowing such absurd notions to distract him from the next scene. It was Kisara and Obelisk again. Grinning widely, Yami knew he was going to be in for another treat.

"_Kisara!" Obelisk's voice rang out as he hurried towards the young female. The male's long strides, usually graceful, seemed rushed and desperate. He was still travel-stained from his recent mission._

_On hearing Obelisk's voice, Kisara turned and ran towards him, her cheeks wet with fresh tears. She threw herself into his arms and buried her face into his chest; finding comfort in his presence, it triggered tears anew._

_Obelisk held her tightly as she wept._

"_Kisara," the name was spoken again, only this time, tenderness replaced the urgency that was evident in the previous appeal. "I have just got back and I heard the news! Ra has put forward his proposal for your hand in marriage to the Council and they have approved it. They have permitted him to approach you with it." _

_The distraught Kisara clung on to Obelisk, her voice trembling as she spoke, "Osiris has secretly informed me of Ra's request, I am required to meet him late noon today so he may propose. I wish it were not so, for it breaks my heart to refuse him."_

_Obelisk tightened his hold on the slender form, afraid she would disappear if he slackened his embrace; his eyes narrowed with displeasure at Ra's ploy to rid of him. He had been _recommended_ to lead the latest counter strike on a distant rival kingdom. It didn't require a genius to determine who the advocator was._

"_How dare he take advantage of my absence and employ such underhanded tactics to approach you!" he spat. "He knew about our love, yet he insists on interfering. I will not forgive him!" _

_Hearing the bitterness in Obelisk's voice, Kisara looked up at him, "How did our friendship become so complicated, Obelisk?" she cried. "It is you who I love with my heart, but I care for Ra as a friend. I dread to think how he will react to the rejection. His pride will suffer greatly and I fear to hurt him!"_

_Wiping away the tears with a gentle finger, Obelisk looked fondly at his love. "Do not fret over it, Kisara," he murmured soothingly, "We cannot help the feelings we have for one another, just as he cannot help his. Ra should have accepted that instead of trying to come between us; if he insist on continuing with this foolishness, it is inevitable he will get hurt. He will have no one else, but himself to blame for the subsequent pain."_

"_Nevertheless__, will Ra give up his decision so easily? Would he be contented to wish us happiness and not pursue the matter?" Kisara was becoming fearful with anxiety. Torn between her love for Obelisk and her affection for Ra, the guilt added to her grief and pulled at her heart. _

"_Hush, my dearest," whispered Obelisk, stroking the silvery mane to calm the fraught female. "No matter what he says or what he threatens to do, I will be here for you—I will protect you always—so never fear, my sweet love. Trust in me and I will ensure you will never regret it."_

Yami sat motionless and speechless. His eyes still glued on the screen. Unconsciously, he had a hand raised to his chest and it clutched to where his heart was beating frantically. He felt the raw, vibrant passion in Obelisk's final declaration and it overwhelmed him. The words manifested his determination and resolve, had branded itself into his thoughts, but it was the way it was expressed that had him mesmerised.

Each word Kaiba uttered touched his heart. The tenderness as he tried to allay his lover's fears melted him to the very core; the velvety voice with a hint of huskiness embraced his senses like none ever did. Even when the voice changed to a firmer tone as he pledged his devotion to his one and only, Yami could detect the gentleness colouring the endearment, as if the mere mention of his lover softened his timbre, informing the listeners that he was, indeed, a man in love. However, what really got Yami's heart racing were the lines:

"_I will be here for you—I will protect you always—so never fear, my sweet love. Trust in me and I will ensure you will never regret it."_

The words still reverberated loudly in his mind; the impression it left was powerful, the effects were dramatic. The absoluteness in the promise left no room for his lover to refute his sincerity, yet there was a slight quiver in his expressing of them, as if the weight of those words had emotionally moved the speaker. The tremor in the voice ensnared Yami; he felt the Obelisk's fear beneath his resolve, and with it, he felt his vulnerability under that strong façade.

Closing his eyes, Yami took a deep breath, wishing fervently he could hear those lines spoken again. He wondered how Kaiba, the cold and detached man, could produce such wealth of emotions. Yami pulled on his own experiences and applied them to a role, situation or a character; whatever he could not relate to, like in yaoi, he improvised.

With a sigh, he opened his eyes to see curious blue staring at him.

Yami flushed red and looked away quickly, feeling a little guilty for adoring Kaiba's voice and embarrassed for being caught unawares for it; he felt he had exposed his inner thoughts for the reserved male to see. Trying to act nonchalant, Yami casually scanned the room...and caught the stares of another pair eyes. Marik looked at him and then at Kaiba, he had seen the exchange between the two. Yami coloured deeper, triggering a smirk from his observer.

"Right then, attention everybody," the director announced. "We will take a hour and a half break for lunch and the resume after that. Please ensure you are back here by two. Good work, everyone!"

Excited chatter broke out as the cast debated and argued on where they were going to eat. Jonouchi and Honda had already disappeared as soon as they were dismissed; the room seemed a little emptier without their boisterousness.

"Yami-chan!" a voice called out. Marik approached him cautiously, under the watchful eyes of his manager. "Have lunch with me."

"No! Yami is going to have lunch with us!" Rebecca declared, threading an arm through Yami's and motioning for Shizuka to join them, all the while she glared at the presumptuous male.

"_Us_?" Noa contested angrily, "Who said you could join me and Seto-nii for lunch?"

"Well, I am sure Kaiba-senpai wouldn't mind 'us' joining so you can get lost if you don't like the arrangement!" Rebecca retorted angrily.

"Seto-nii?" Noa looked at Kaiba imploringly, hoping he would support him.

Seto shrugged his shoulders in a non-committal way. "If you _all_ wish to waste your lunch break on quarrelling, then by all means do so. However, I'm not going to waste mine on listening to it," he began to make his way to the exit, but paused on the threshold. Looking back, his eyes rested on Yami briefly before skimming over the others. "Whoever wants to come had better make a move now. Ota-san is not fond of tardy actors!"

"Yami—" Rebecca began, but was cut short by a raised hand.

"I have a bento so you needn't worry about me, Rebecca-san," informed Yami, politely. "You had better go now if you don't wish to be late back."

"Then I'll stay too!" Marik announced, only to be hauled away by Pegasus.

"No, you won't!" his agent intervened. "You caused enough trouble with the last stunt you pulled—like I'll let you out of my sight today! Need I remind you, you have a photo shoot this evening? You won't be escaping today! Now let's get some lunch!"

Marik's pitiful protests grew fainter and fainter until it was no longer audible; instead, Rebecca snickering into her hand replaced the silence. "I wonder what he did this time?" the curious girl asked. "What 'stunt' was Pegasus-san referring to, I wonder?"

Yami looked away and remained silent. He wasn't about to volunteer _that_ bit of information.

Kaiba cleared his throat and turned to go, leaving the others no choice, but to hastily run after him. Yami was grateful for Kaiba's timely departure.

Picking up his bag, Yami made his way out; there was a small park located near the studio that was perfect to sit and have his lunch. The solitude would provide him the opportunity to reflect on what he saw and heard today too.

Humming with excitement, Yami discovered he was no longer nervous. The feeling of apprehension that plagued him at the beginning of the session had receded, leaving a confident and eager actor in its place. Drunk from the visual and audial overload he had been exposed to, thus far, it made him giddy and happy. A wide grin spread across Yami's face to the warm feeling it evoked. He couldn't wait for lunch to be over so they could begin work again...

~TBC~

O-o-O-o-O

_**A/N**_: _Right then...did everyone follow the "Broken Bonds" scene? There was more detail these scenes, as it wasn't just dialogue like the scene Kaiba and Yami first acted out. I hope it provided you with a taste of the story and its characters. Actaully, I found it was rather hard to stick to a het plot for "Broken Bonds", with bishies galore and my guttered mind having, "What if..." thoughts, you can imagine my inner struggle, LOL! As this chapter contained a story within a story, it required a lot of planning and was much harder to write, hence the tardy update. I hope it was worth the wait. _

_Also, did anyone notice the name of the kingdom "Broken Bonds" is set in? Cyber-cookies for those who guess correctly!_

_On a separate note, I will be in America from 3__rd__ April – 13__th__ April, so please forgive me if I am not very responsive or active between those dates. I promise I will work extra hard on my return. Meanwhile, your thoughts are much loved and appreciated, so please keep them coming, it really does make my day to know readers appreciate my work~._

_Thanks for reading._

O-o-O-o-O

*Nee-sama – Older Sister.


	8. Chapter 8

_Finally, I am back! Did you miss me, did you? Did you? DID YOU? LOL! I would like to apologise for the tardy update and I hope this mega-long chapter made up for my shortcomings! Please enjoy..._

_Dedicated to all those reviewed the last chapter, thank you for you patience and support. I love you all~!_

_**Warning**: The usual... Verbal diarrhoea, typos, grammar, blah..._

_**Disclaimer**__**: **__I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!_

O-o-O-o-O

Arriving back at the studio, Yami was surprised to see Kaiba and company had already returned. The small actor smirked at the punctuality of the aloof man. He wouldn't expect anything less from the _great_ _Kaiba-sama_, it showed his dedicated commitment—which meant the others in his entourage suffered for it. Well, all except Rebecca-san, she was nowhere to be seen. Shizuka-san was sitting next to revered man who was busy perusing some files. She, herself, was occupied on her cell phone; it was rumoured she had a huge Twitter following.

As if sensing his presence, she looked up and flashed him a welcoming smile. Yami readily smiled back. The other occupants looked his way, but made no attempt to communicate; he acknowledged them with a curt nod of his head.

Choosing a seat that left an empty chair between himself and Shizuka-san, Yami dropped his bag on the floor beside it. Sitting down, he stretched out his legs in front of him and folded his hands over his midriff. The ensuing silence was comfortable and those present were contented to keep it thus. Not a word was uttered to disturb the gratifying quietude.

Despite vowing he'll have little to do with Kaiba, Yami stole a sideway glance at him noting his straight back pose, the man looked effortlessly composed and dignified. Glancing down at himself, Yami became very conscious of his slumped and sprawled form. Compared to the rigid male, he looked hideously uncouth and slouchy. Appreciation stirred Yami to slide his eyes towards Kaiba again...and was caught by Noa. The impertinent youth scowled at his rival with enmity so severe the spying man hastily diverted his gaze. The younger Kaiba, Yami thought wryly, had perfected his death-glare to rival his cousin's. The boy's possessiveness was scary.

Idly, Yami began to wonder what kind of person the seasoned veteran would date. Would it be a person in the same business, he mused, someone elegant and refined? As he pondered, the image of Ishatar-san came to mind; indeed, the successful businesswoman complemented the KCC CEO in looks, mannerism and brains. They were definitely evenly matched.

As if by magic, the thought of one Ishtar had prompted the appearance of the other. A sulky Marik-san, tailgated by Pegasus, walked into the room. All heads turned to their direction. Yami stared at the sullen Egyptian with mixed feelings of relief and pity. He knew his freedom from harassment was at the expense of the restrained man, but it provided him the opportunity to leisurely observe what others were doing as opposed to warding off clingy assaults.

Lost in his thoughts, Yami felt a weighty stare of the person in question. Looking up at the forlorn face, he smiled.

Marik murmured something to his manager and the latter nodded. As if given permission to approach, Marik made his way to Yami, his eyes never leaving the bemused face. Yami could feel all the attention on the approaching man and the small box he held. It was a dainty, red box with a cut out carry handle.

Standing in front of the seated male, Marik thrust the box towards Yami. "Here, I saw these and thought of you," he announced. "It's taiyaki from a shop that is famous for them."

Puzzled, Yami trailed his eyes from the tanned face to the proffered box and then trailed them back to Marik again.

Pegasus-san chuckled. "Take them Yami-kun, he especially went out of his way for it. I had to cut short my lunch to _escort_ him on his errand. His intentions are sincere even if his character is dubious!"

Marik spun around and glared at his agent. "Shut it, Ojii-san*!" he growled. "Calling me 'dubious' is rich coming from a pervert like you!"

Pegasus laughed, "Yes, I suppose it's like 'the eye wax laughing at the snot*', isn't that right, Snot?"

If looks could kill, Yami was sure Pegasus would be convulsing on the floor in a pool of his own blood with Marik's glare-daggers protruding from his body! The former had never seen the other so livid before! From what he was witnessed, his manager was the only one who could make the flighty man so perturbed. If anyone could draw out the villain from Marik, it was definitely this man; they were evenly matched with their crude outspokenness. Yami made a mental note not to upset Pegasus..._ever_! He wasn't sure who was worse, Mai-san or Pegasus-san..._or both_?

"Well, I didn't ask you to tag along to buy this, did I?" Marik spat, his tone acidic. "You could have carried on with your lunch and met me back here!"

"What? And have you running amok again?" Pegasus replied, eyes wide and clapping a hand on his chest in mock astonishment. "If I did, I am sure we'll be short of _two_ voice actors for this session. I don't think Ota-san would be very happy with me if I allowed you to stray and kidnap his Osiris! I value my reputation even if you don't. Now, Yami-kun, please take the box off Snot-kun so he can return to his seat here." He patted the empty chair beside him and smiled sweetly.

Marik scowl deepened. "Creepy ol' geezer," he muttered darkly under his breath. Turning his attention to Yami, he extended the box out to the recipient again. "I hope you like them and—" he trailed off unsure how to continue.

Yami knew it was Marik's way of apologising for the boutique incident and was touched by the thought; he smiled at the flustered man and gave his thanks as he took the item from him. The hefty weight of the box surprised him; he must have bought quite a few pastries. Yami's mouth began to water.

Marik's face broke out in a boyish grin. With Yami's acceptance of his gift, it meant he had been forgiven and it was a relief to him. Having accomplished what he set out to do, he turned and made his way to Pegasus, throwing himself down on the seat next to the one indicated by latter. The loud huff indicated he was peeved with the older man.

Marik desperately wanted to hug Yami—he desperately needed his 'Yami-chan fix'. But since his tardy appearance at the interview due to his little 'diversion', Pegasus had been shadowing him. Equipped with the knowledge the escapade was due to a certain crimson-eyed individual, Pegasus declared any encounters the two may have would be chaperoned by him. Contact would be kept minimal and his behaviour conducted professionally. It would last until he considered Marik trustworthy again.

Marik hoped Pegasus would relent soon, he didn't think he could abstain from Yami-glomping much longer. His lips pursed with frustration.

Pegasus snickered and shrugged his shoulders. Marik's snub and his petulant attitude was the least of his worries.

Yami placed the box on the floor next to his bag and looked up. This time he caught Noa staring at him—or rather at the box. Yami looked away; he didn't want to lock eyes with the teen again, judging by the glare aimed at the gift, the antagonism had increased. It made Yami wonder if he should offer the taiyaki around the group.

"Urgh, I am so full!" Jonouchi's whining could be heard outside, Yami was thankful for the distraction heading their way.

"Well, who told you to eat so much, idiot?" scolded Honda.

"But it was all you can eat! Of course, I have to get my money's worth!" Jonouchi howled indignantly.

"Yeah, but to that extent? You had to undo the top button of your pants 'cos you were ready to burst! Though I have to admit, the food was _pretty_ good. I'd definitely go back again."

"Yeah, not to mention the waitresses were cute!" A snicker, inside and outside the room, followed the compliment. Yami rolled his eyes and shook his head at Marik, who was listening intently with a smirk on his face.

_Cute waitresses, huh?_

Jonouchi and Honda appeared. The former had his arms crossed behind his head, which forced his T-shirt to ride up his upper torso; it exposed a little of his bloated belly. Like Honda said, the top button of his pants was undone. It didn't go unnoticed by the others, Noa called them, "Scruffy savages!" under his breath. Honda was contentedly walking beside his friend with his hands in his jean's pockets, his good-humour unaffected by Jonouchi's complaints. After giving their greetings, the pair plonked themselves down on the nearest chairs, chatting amicably about their buffet conquest.

Yami took a peek at his watch, there was seven minutes left to two o'clock and Rebecca hadn't returned. He was a little anxious for the tardy blonde and was even contemplating on asking Shizuka-san to call her. He chewed on his lower lip as deliberated over his dilemma; he didn't want the teen to get into trouble with Ota-san...

The sound of running in the corridor outside impelled him to turn his head to the door where the subject of his fretting materialised, a little out of breath, and a paper bag swinging on the crook of her arm. Ignoring all the curious stares aimed her way; she marched into the room and slumped into the seat between Yami and Shizuka.

Shizuka leaned towards her and whispered, "Did you find what you were looking for, Rebecca-chan?"

Rebecca's enthusiastic bobbling of the head indicated her mission was a success and the huge smile she sported spoke of her elation.

Yami was curious.

"I did! Plus, other stuff too!" she gushed, her expression dreamy. "It was why I was late getting back. There was so much to see that I'll probably go back after work and browse some more. Their yaoi section's extensive and _awesome_!" Rebecca continued her fangirling with zeal, "I looked into their doujinshi section and guess what?"

"_What_?" Shizuka breathed.

"I found some 'Broken Bonds' doujinshi!"

Yami pricked his ear, he had a sneaky feeling the subject had the attention of _all_ the occupants. Only the girls were oblivious to notice—they were too busy squeeing.

"_No_! _Really_?" Shizuka replied, the two words rose in pitch from disbelief. "Which pairing?"

Yami was now shamelessly homed in on their conversation. The words, "yaoi" and "Broken Bonds" filled him with dread_ and_ at the same time piqued his curiosity. He held his breath.

Rebecca couldn't contain her excitement any longer. The pairing was announced with exaggerated gusto. "Obelisk and Osiris!"

All eyes stared at the fervent duo. From the corner of his eyes, Yami swore he saw Kaiba smirk.

Jonouchi and Honda simultaneously groaned their disgust.

Marik shook his head and declared, "You have bad taste, Becca-chan. I think Ra and Osiris is the one true pairing!"

Rebecca snorted. "You wish! It's Purple all the way!" she scoffed.

"Orange!" Marik retorted.

"Pur-ple!"

"_Oran-ge_!"

Confused crimsons shifted between the bickering pair. His puzzlement was evident. _Purple_? _Orange_? The pair was arguing about colours? He was completely stumped. Shizuka saw his confusion and pitied him; she leaned towards him and motioned him to do the same towards her.

He complied willingly.

"You must be wondering why they are arguing about colours, right?" she asked, her eyes darting between the squabbling pair.

Yami bobbed his head.

"The colours are the fans' method of shipping couples, it's like colour coding. Obelisk eyes are blue and his spirit form is blue, right?"

Yami hummed an acknowledgement. He was beginning to get what Shizuka-san was trying to tell him.

"Ra's yellow and Osiris's red, right?"

Again, Yami nodded.

"When you combine the colours together, you get the name of the pairing. So mix Obelisk blue and Osiris red, you'll get the colour purple hence the shipping name. Similarly, Obelisk and Kisara is Blueshipping."

Yami gained a clearer understanding with the explanation given to him. "Thank you for enlightening me, Shizuka-san," he said gratefully. She responded with a generous smile. Reclining back into his seat, his thoughts turned to the cause of the quarrel...the doujinshi; fan-made comic books of pairings from a preferred fandom, he wondered what they would be like. It wasn't something sold at the convenient store nor did it interest him—until now. His eyes flickered over to the bag by Rebecca's feet and noted the name of the bookstore, maybe one day, whilst on lunch he could check it out.

"Great to see everyone's here and all fired up for some work!" Ota-san interposed, smiling broadly. Marik and Rebecca immediately hushed up. "Then let's get started." He headed towards the sound room, with a few technicians in tow. After settling down, his voice was heard again. "Right, we will go to scene 83 with Ra and Kisara. In this scene Ra's proposal to Kisara and was shot down by our heroine. Needless to say, our rejected suitor is not pleased. Marik-sensei and Shizuka-san please watch the visual first and commence whenever you are ready."

Marik and Shizuka got up and took their places in front of the microphones. The room was shrouded in an eerie silence as the film began to play. Yami watched with fascination. The anguish, the muted characters revealed, had him entranced. The abundance of expressions coming from Ra was particularly intriguing, he could only watch wide-eyed as the drama played out in silence. The torment the pair was going through in that clip was exhibited in the body language and their pained looks, he wondered how Marik was going to express it. Yami turned his eyes towards the actor, it was the first time he was free to watch Marik voice and he was very excited. He wanted to see a different side of the frivolous man...the serious side of him...just as he was eager to see a jovial side of the Ice Prince.

Marik cleared his throat and the playback of the animation began again.

"_So you are adamant on your refusal, Kisara?" Ra hissed through his suppressed rage. "Am I not worth your consideration, at least a 'I will think about it,' answer?"_

_Kisara looked away from the speaker, she could detect the pain hidden beneath his anger and it was hard for her to bear. She could not look him in the eyes. "I am sorry, Ra," she replied sorrowfully, "but I can not return your feelings, it would be wrong to prolong the response if it were to be the same now or later. Please forgive me."_

_Ra laughed aloud. The sound made Kisara flinch in response, she trembled slightly in her chair, as Ra circled around her, like a predator to a captured prey. "You reject my advance, yet you accept Obelisk's, is that right?" he sneered, the accusation dripped with contempt as he hurled it at her. "I, who is the better candidate in social status, in strength and in academic success. I, who love you no less—lose to that inferior buffoon? I will not accept it, nor will I forgive this slight." _

_With those words, Ra stormed towards the door, his ire apparent in the elegant gait. _

_Kisara looked up at the sound of his footsteps and called out to the retreating man, the effects were instantaneous; the fair male paused with his hand on the handle of the door. Spinning around, Ra looked at the princess with a quizzical gaze; a raised brow and an upturn corner of his lips betrayed the hopefulness in his detainment._

"_I am sorry," Kisara, sobbed, "I am truly sorry."_

_The smile stiffened and froze on the pale face, then with a sweeping bow, the jilted suitor uttered, "Farewell for now, my 'Gift-Bearer' and fear not for I shall return for you soon enough."_

_With those imparting words, Ra turned, opened the door and left..._

Yami sighed, the scene was too short, what he witnessed wasn't enough to satiate the gnawing hunger it evoked. He felt oddly discontented. Watching Marik act was a joy. His expression and his voice matched that of Ra perfectly, they synched as one. The slight curl of his lips as he criticised the Princess for her choice—to the bitter words as he withdrew. Ra's pitiful figure evoked Yami's sympathy. Maybe it was the way Marik played him, but he could detect something simmering beneath the cold exterior...like molten lava beneath a frozen volcano...like a glimpse of warmth beneath an icy exterior belonging to...

Yami shook his head as if to clear his thoughts. Was he seriously likening Ra to another haughty man, one with piercing, glacial blue eyes? Yami hid a smile behind a raised hand at his absurdity. Little did he know, those same piercing, glacial blue eyes were watching him intently.

"Well done! Shizuka-san, thank you for your hard work; you may return to your seat. Marik-sensei, please remain where you are and we will have Yami-kun to the front now. We will be acting scene 129."

The request startled Yami. Was he really going to do a scene with Marik, he thought? He felt his whole being tingle with excitement, as he got up, conscious of the eyes on him. Jonouchi and Honda gave him the thumbs-up and mouthed, "Good Luck" and the girls smiled their support. He gave a nervous smile back, but avoided eye contact with Kaiba though. For some reason, he didn't want to look at him until he had accomplished his task.

"Okay gentlemen, please refer to scene 129. It is a Ra and Osiris confrontation. Ra has just informed the Council he will be resigning his duties and leaving Metahtes. After breaking the news, he leaves the room with Osiris pursing him. The prince is hoping to persuade Ra to reconsider his resignation. Yami-kun, be mindful of this scene, there is an upheaval of emotions that requires you to show _and_ respond. Take a quick look at the script and then watch the visual. Interpret it accordingly and we will start when you are ready, okay?"

Yami responded with a nod, _something he's been doing that a lot today_!

Butterflies fluttered restlessly in his belly and he inhaled deeply. _He could do it_, he told himself. _He definitely could do it_!

Glancing at his partner, he found Marik smiling encouragingly at him. Yami could not help but smile back, his amusement increasing when the Egyptian gave him a playful wink. With a small sigh, he began to examine the script and watched the clip thereafter, his brows knitted together in concentration as he closely observed Osiris's expressions and body language. In his mind, he attempted to match the script with the actions, it allowed him to simulate the emotions required to add depth and meaning to what was being said and done.

When the animation finished, he looked at Marik again. The latter cocked a slender brow, his eyes exuding warmth, which Yami found heartening. "Are you ready?" he murmured.

Yami inhaled, exhaled and nodded. _He could do it_!

"_Ra!" Osiris stormed after the retiring Overseer, his eyes trained on tall figure with the ramrod back and the head of short, gold curls. His steps echoed loudly in the expanse of the empty corridor, supplementing the sound of the other's footsteps. Osiris called out again. "Ra! Wait!"_

_Ra stopped and slowly turned around, his lips stretched thinly across his face. The tightness around his mouth spoke of the anger he was trying to stifle. The hostility in his eyes was still present, burning bright like the summer's sun. _

_The prince knew this man's silent fury was lethally dangerous. He never, unlike the others, underestimated Ra._

_Osiris slowed down as he approached the still man and stopped an arm's length away. Garnet eyes searched for signs of calmness he could appeal to...and found none. Ra was very angry._

"_Will you not reconsider, Ra?" he asked softly. "Will you not reconsider staying? Must you leave Metahtes?"_

_Ra snorted at the absurdity of the questions barraged at him, the audacity irked him further. "What is there to reconsider?" he retorted. "Do you expect me to stay and watch the woman I love be with another? I cannot do it, Osiris!"_

"_If you love her, then surely you should remain to protect her?" Osiris reasoned. "Will you not be contented with the knowledge that she is well and _happy_?"_

_Ra glared angrily at the speaker. "No, I cannot be contented! Neither can I forgive the snub or forget the humiliation of Kisara rejecting me," he declared. "Why should I continue to protect her if she belongs to _something_ that is beneath my contempt? I am not that noble..._or foolish_."_

_Osiris stiffened with anger. "My sister is not a possession, Ra! She is not a prize to be vied for," he spat. "She is free to chose whomever she wishes. Even our Royal Parents would not force her into a marriage she does not wish. They gave her the freedom to choose and they will respect her choice. Besides, what right have you to belittle Obelisk? Is he not an Overseer, a Protector and a military commander _like you_?"_

_Ra sniffed and crossed his arms over his chest. "Do not compare me with the likes of _him_!" he countered scornfully. "His social status is low, his breeding is inferior, and his birth, questionable. The match is altogether degrading!" _

_Osiris took a step closer to Ra, his eyes burning with rage. "But nee-sama chose _him_ over you!"_

_"And she will be made to see the errors of her choice. I swear it," the rejected man replied coolly._

_Osiris looked desperate. "It doesn't have to be this way, Ra!" he cried with exasperation. Ra's composed stubbornness was so infuriating._

"_How do you expect me to respond, Osiris?" Ra asked, a hint of frustration seeped from his voice. "I've loved her since we were children—it was her and her only, I have wanted no other. I was sure she would, one day, be mine." _

_Osiris placed a hand on his companion's shoulder and lightly squeezed it. "Surely there are others," he assured. "I am sure you'll be able to find another to love—one who'll reciprocate your feelings. Don't be disheartened, Ra."_

_The reply was a guffaw from the consoled male. A look of disdain flashed briefly in those light amber eyes and then was gone. "Let me ask you this, my Prince," Ra asked, his airy tone failed to disguise the solemnity of the words uttered. "How would you feel if your father yielded the throne to a nobody? Would you sit back idly and allow another to take what you see is rightfully yours? Would you not feel upset and frustrated about it?" The tawny gazed fixed on Osiris, vexation radiated off of it making the young royal sympathetic to his plight. "That is how I see my predicament."_

_Osiris shook his head and began to remonstrate, "If the crown went to someone I deem worthy then I would not object—" _

_He stopped._

_Tensing up, Osiris realised he had just fallen into Ra's trap. The curl on the latter's lips told him he was well aware of it. A pout formed on the prince's face and a little of the brat from five years ago resurfaced. He withdrew his hand._

_Ra leaned forward, his voice dropped to a mere whisper, "Then I deem no one is worthy of her except me." _

_Osiris shook his head and sighed in defeat. Ra's pride made him obstinate, it would be hard to reason with him, let alone _persuade_ him when he believes he'd been wronged. "So, you will not reconsider then?" he asked, sadness unmistakeable in the timbre. They may not have always seen eye-to-eye, but they were still friends. He didn't want to see them separated and bitterly alienated. _

_Gold eyes stared into the garnet ones and silence beset the two for a brief moment. It was Ra who broke the silence. "Come with me, Osiris," he coaxed, "Only I can equal that intellect of yours, only I can satisfy that insatiable mind. Together, we could be one big, happy family: you, me and Kisara." _

_Ra reached out and brushed a stray tendril of silvery hair from the other's face. Osiris's hair, like his sister's, grew to the waist; his long, straight tresses were loosely secured with a coloured ribbon that matched his eyes. Fine wisps of hair, too short to be tied back would softly frame that pale, beautiful face. No matter how many times Osiris pushed them behind his ears, the hair would always escape, just as it did now._

_Hypnotised, Osiris stared into the warm, golden gaze as he allowed the words to lure him. It was true, only Ra could stimulate his mind like no other, only when he's pitted with him could he maximise his full potential. Did their rivalry not enable his growth and maturity? Secretly, he would have gladly done what was ask of him because he respected that brilliant mind—a mind that was, unfortunately, also devoid of compassion. Osiris could not help, but compare Ra with Obelisk and found the latter wanting. He understood why nee-sama chose Obelisk. _

_Closing his eyes to that expectant gaze, Osiris took a deep breath and expelled it wearily; he wished it would rid him of the hurt he felt within, he could only imagine how his sister felt when she was faced with the same situation. _

"_I am sorry, Ra," he replied, "I cannot go with you. Did you think if I went with you, nee-sama would meekly follow? Did you think I could abandon my responsibility to satisfy your trampled pride? Nee-sama's happiness is paramount to me—that and the well being of my people. I cannot go against what fate has ordained and neither should you. My advice to you is: learn to accept my sister's decision, be happy for them, and move on."_

"_Oh?" Ra responded cockily, his head tilted to one side in a mocking manner. "And what will you do if I told you your decision today will cause the suffering of the many later?"_

_The royal tensed up, the remark triggering his anger. "Are you _threatening_ me?" he seethed, his infamous cool demeanour conceding to his, equally, infamous heated temper. Curled fists were forcibly secured to his side; it was through sheer willpower that he didn't hurl them at the conceited man._

_Ra's cackle rang brashly surrounded them. The sound was spine chilling. "No, I am not threatening you, my dear Osiris, I am merely _informing_ you. You had the power to tip the balance in my favour today, but you chose not to. Now your people will pay!"_

_Osiris was taken aback with the callousness. Disbelief plainly displayed on his face for the other to see. "But they are your kith and kin too, Ra!" he claimed. "Have you no empathy for others than yourself?"_

_"Why should I?" the older male sneered._ "_Kisara rejected me_, you_ rejected me! No one else is worthy of my affection or my respect. All others are insignificant!"_

"_Ra!" growled Osiris._

"_So be it, Osiris," Ra declared. "From this day forth, I will challenge and tax your able mind in another way. Let the future battlefield be the arena where we will fight for victory and recognition. I will ensure you will pay for your callous dismissal with the lives of those you hold dear. Protect them well!"_

_The regal youth narrowed his eyes to the other's declaration. "I will not lose to you, Ra," he vowed. "I swear I will defeat you!"_

_Ra threw his head back and laughed heartily, the remark entertained him immensely. "Then let this new-found rivalry be the milestone to a new relationship, one that I'll look forward to eagerly. I will remember your words, Osiris so do not forget mine. Now if you'll excuse me, I have matters to attend to before my departure." _

_With a bow, Ra turned around and began walking away..._

"_You will never win, I swear on my life!" Osiris yelled after him._

_Osiris's __resolution__ stopped Ra in his tracks. Turning his face slightly, he graced the irate youth with its profile._

"_I have always said you'd either __be a worthy ally or an admirable opponent, Osiris. Since I have so much faith in you, you had better not disappoint me. Failure to take me seriously will result in the deaths of subjects, family and friends. Heed my warning, my Prince!"_

_Peals of laughter resounded around them, the sound lingered in Osiris's ears long after the retreating footsteps became silent. The lonely figure stood stock-still, his vivid gaze staring into the distance._

"_Ra," he whispered._

Yami expelled his relief with a lengthy breath. _He did it_! Okay, it took several takes, but he did it! He grinned sheepishly at Marik who beamed at him. The rookie was grateful for the latter's guidance.

Working with Marik gave off a different vibe, the feeling was different to the one he had when he was paired with Kaiba. He felt more relaxed with Marik than he did with the latter. Marik, too, led the scene, it was in the nature of the character he was playing to dominate and he did it perfectly. The anger was so real, the threat, formidable. Furthermore, there was a trace of sadness underlining that rage, which Marik hinted. It made Yami feel sorry for Ra, which was then reflected in his Osiris. Admittedly, he was drawn to that stoic and frigid character, just as he was drawn another being with similar attributes.

Having worked with the two most sought after voice actors in the dubbing world, Yami could safely say they both lived up to their reputation. Partnering with Marik was pleasant; he was patient and accommodating, in comparison with the Ice Prince. Back then, the tension with Kaiba was overwhelming, but the challenge was no less enjoyable than it was now, and he hankered to repeat the experience again. He feverishly hoped he would be given the chance again today.

Marik, on the other hand, had other plans awaiting him. The director left his refuge and sought him out.

"Thank you for your hard work, Marik-sensei," said Ota-san. "I know you have another appointment to attend and since all your scenes are done for now, you may go if you wish. Pegasus-san, has already expressed his desire to have you at your next engagement as soon as possible."

On hearing the news, Marik twisted his head around and scowled at the man with an aura of boredom around him. Pegasus jerked his head and a thumb in the direction of the door. _Time to leave_, it said.

Accepting his fate, Marik bowed to Ota-san and gave a weak smile to Yami, patting his arm gently. "Well done, Yami-chan," he said, brushing aside a blond bang just as Ra did to Osiris. "I am so proud of you."

Yami's eyes rounded at the action and the praise. After the last scene, he rued to see Marik go. The man's acting skills were, without a doubt, remarkable. He breathed life into his characters, allowing the audience to see the hidden side of his villains. Yami could understand why the antagonists he voiced were so popular. He made them his own.

Watching the dejected figure, Yami felt a pang of regret...which lasted for a few seconds!

Passing Rebecca, he muttered, "Orange!" and laughed. The deceptively strong Pegasus hauled him out of the room in record time, before he disrupt things further, leaving a fuming Rebecca pouting for not having the last word.

Yami clapped a hand over his face and shook his head, he was trying to stifle a snicker. Marik was incorrigible.

"Okay then, I would like all the male actors contributing in the next scene please," Ota-san was back in the sound room again, broadcasting his instructions over the speakers. "Honda-kun, my apologies for not being able to use your talent today, however, we will not squander the opportunity to have you apply your voice in other roles. It would be a pity not to utilise your voice for other characters, I hope you don't mind."

Honda laughed, "Old farts, young studs, you name it, I can voice it, so bring it on!" he assured the director. "If I can be of use, I don't mind."

Ota-san nodded and continued. "We are tackling scene 225. Jou-kun as Exodia, Osiris, Duo and Obelisk are also present. Honda-kun, you will voice Lord Bastet and other Overseers so we require you to alternate between various voices. Take a good look at the visual and adjust your voice according to the age and character. And Noa-kun, remember, Duo is sixteen now. All set? Good, begin!"

"_He did what?" Exodia's disbelief mirrored that of the occupants in the room. Overseers of different ranks and ages were gathered around the circular table. The news of Ra had prompted the hasty meeting._

"_Our intelligence confirmed he'd already conquered the Lower Realms," the Prince relayed. "Duo has seen their occupation with his own eyes. It is undoubtedly Ra's doing. Duo, you may proceed with the briefing."_

_Duo got up and began informing the Council of his findings. "Ra's might grow stronger with each victory. He's coerced the smaller states to join his campaign, enabling him to boost his numbers. His second-in-command, a capable and resourceful diplomat called Magus, managed to persuade the weaker nations to their cause. His methods of persuasion are unconventional, but effective, those not swayed by diplomacy are subsequently crushed by Ra himself. No one dare oppose him any more."_

_The disclosure appalled the occupants and a wave of outrage reverberated loudly around the room. Unable to continue, Duo looked nervously the prince. _

"_Gentlemen!" Osiris's voice rang out clear and authoritative above the rowdy din. With his hands resting on the armrest of his chair and his fingers steepled together, the prince looked cool and composed. The room immediately hushed as all eyes turned towards the speaker. _

_The King of Metahtes watched on silently, pleased his son was able to gain control of the meeting with a single command. _

"_Duo, continue please."_

"_Yes, Your Highness," Duo replied with a slight bow, before returning his attention to the others around him. "Without serious opposition against him, Ra has captured most of the Lower Kingdom territories and unified them under his rule—it is that, which gives him strength and the nerve to challenge us." _

_An overseer gave a snort; the idea Ra posing a challenge to the Kingdom of Metahtes was ridiculous. "And how does he propose to do that?" __Lord Bastet__ asked, a trace of amusement colouring his voice. _

_Osiris looked around the table; his lips pursed into a grim line, his expression stony and unreadable. Claret-hued eyes sought the sapphire ones and held it in a steadfast gaze. "He sent us an ultimatum," he replied._

"_What? Who does he think he is to threaten us like some insignificant state?" fumed an __elderly Overseer__. "What makes him think he can even demand anything from us, let alone threaten us!"_

"_What is he demanding?" snapped Obelisk tersely, dismissing all else, noise and people alike. _

_The red gaze did not waver as it bore into blue. "Her Royal Highness, Princess Kisara."_

The tension after that scene was thick. The effects of the declaration lingered heavily in the air. Yami could understand why the scene was being used—it was dramatic and spellbinding, and it sent a chill down his spine as a result. He shivered involuntarily.

Kaiba observed him closely; a playful smirk adorned his face as he watched the delicate shudder ripple through the slender body. He enjoyed witnessing the impact the scenes had on the kouhai, it was refreshing to see the awe in his eyes and his reactions were humble and honest. The naivety was welcoming too. It urged him to impress that arid mind, it made him want to monopolise his admiration—to have those crimson eyes worshipping him. It was foolish of him to desire it. After all, was he not adored and idolised to the extent it irked him? So what was it that drew this '_nobody'_ towards him?

_Why him_?

Ota-san's next words abruptly severed his train of thoughts.

"Fantastic work, everybody! That scene was perfect! The atmosphere created was perfect! You all did very well!" The praise given was generous; it meant the director was pleased. "Finally, we will conclude with scene 359. Rebecca-kun and Shizuka-san, please come forward and Honda-kun may return to your seat." The exchange of cast was done swiftly and efficiently amidst the flipping of pages to find the said scene. "Good! Right we have Rebecca-san's Mana in this scene as well as Obelisk, Osiris, Exodia and Duo. Shizuka-san, you will voice Isis; she will have a deep and full voice, which will be modified to give it a more computerised effect during the editing stage, so don't worry if you can't pull it off."

"I will do my best," replied Shizuka with determination.

Ota-san chuckled. "Super! Rebecca-san, please have a look at the script. In this scene, you'll be undergoing an influx of emotions, it is a tough call, but I have faith you'll be able to pull it off. If need be, take a moment to adapt. We will begin the visual whenever you are ready."

Rebecca opened her script to the required page and began scanning it. Light blue eyes poured over the words skilfully. Yami could feel her concentration as she absorbed the words, he was amazed to see her so solemn and focused. When she was done, she looked up and nodded. She was ready!

_Hurried footfalls mingled with rapid breathing were heard. Its haste dictated the pace, the breathless gulps of air spoke of its urgency. Mana's lungs were ready to burst as she ran to the prince's residence in the east wing of the palace, her voluminous uniform billowing around her. The maid knew His Highness was having a meeting with his advisors, which meant he would be in his office; it was there she was heading._

_Arriving at her destination, she eyed the room with apprehension. Although fearful, her anxiety made her brave, providing her with the much-needed strength for the confrontation. Without proper ceremony, she threw open the large wooden double doors and ran inside. Faint from the exertion, she sunk to her knees, a hand clutching tightly to her chest. Obelisk, Osiris, Exodia and Duo stared silently at her; their faces etched with surprise. _

"_Y-your H-highness," she gasped. "T-the P-Prince...the P-Princess..."_

_The figure that was perched casually on the edge of Osiris's desk immediately got up and marched towards her. Obelisk's face looked thunderous as he grabbed the maid by the arm and roughly pulled her up. "What happened to the Princess?" he demanded. _

_The grip provoked a cry of pain from the female and an angry protest from the Prince and company. _

"_Obelisk!" Osiris barked. With a wave of his hand, he sent the other two males rushing towards the enraged assailant._

_Gently grabbing Obelisk by the shoulders, the two youths pried their colleague and friend away from the frightened girl. Obelisk released his hold on her and retreated a few steps back. His glare did not lessen. "Tell me! What's happened to the Princess?"_

"_Gone..." the girl mumbled timidly, too afraid to continue. _

_Obelisk was about to yell something, but Exodia's grip on his shoulder tightened forcing the man to remain silent. _

"_Where, Mana?" Exodia asked gently. "Where has the Princess gone?"_

_Mana covered her face with her hands and shook her head, "I don't know," she sobbed. "We were in the garden when Her Highness complained she felt cold, so I went indoors to fetch her a shawl, when I returned she was nowhere to be found!" _

_The fraught girl began crying again, the tears spilled out between the cracks of her fingers. "I searched everywhere; inside the palace, in the palace grounds, everywhere..."_

_Osiris sprung into action. "Isis, activate the tracking system," he ordered. _

_Immediately, the room was bathed in a luminous glow and a warm female voice responded. "Tracking device activated. What is your command, Master?"_

"_Locate Princess Kisara," he instructed brusquely._

"_Locating now..."_

_Obelisk shrugged off the hands restraining him and stormed up to Osiris. His face was contorted with rage as he slammed a fist onto the wooden desk, "Have you forgotten all the Protectors have knowledge about the tracking chip in her amulet... Ra included?"_

_As if to confirm the statement, Isis quipped, "Tracking device K1 has been deactivated."_

_Obelisk scowled at Osiris, "I told you so—"_

"_Locating again..."_

_Obelisk's eyes widened as Isis began her search again. Was there another, he dared ask himself?_

"_Confirmed. Tracking device K2 located. Presenting information on screen." A large image of a map appeared in the middle of the room, a small red light blinked steadily in the middle of it._

"_Name location," the master ordered._

_A hush descended over the room as everyone held their breath, even Mana's weeping stopped, her grief temporarily forgotten as hope bled through the tension. _

"_Location is...Section 9264, Upper Province, Lower Realm."_

_The male occupants gasped aloud, the location confirmed was a stronghold of their latest threat. It affirmed what they suspected—the immaculate and precise execution of the kidnapping was a dead giveaway—they could only think of one person capable of carrying out such a feat. _

_Obelisk's expression spelt murder. "Ra!" he snarled. "I am going to _kill_ you!" _

_With that he stormed out of the room..._

All eyes were on the director sitting snugly inside his room with his headphones over his tousled hair and looking completely immersed. The actors waited for the verdict with bated breath! Ota-san looked up and grinned, giving a thumbs-up to the cast. A cheer broke out as the girls clung to one another, jumping up and down. Honda and Jonouchi were slightly more subdue in their celebrations, they high-fived each other with goofy grins on their faces. The jubilance indicated the session was finally over and it was time to go home.

Yami looked at his elated co-stars and felt a little deflated. For him, the session was over too quickly. Casting his eyes in Kaiba's direction, he saw the older man looking at him. Transfixed, Yami could not look away...he felt the other had something to say.

Kaiba gave him a smirk and a slow dip of his head. Yami's eyes widened.

_Was that a sign of approval_?

It would probably be the closest he'll get in way of praise or recognition from the lofty man. Yami grinned back, hoping he was now accepted and acknowledged to be more than just a 'nobody' or a yaoi artist.

_He hoped he had proved his worth_.

Blue eyes rested on him a little longer and then turned to Noa. After murmuring something to his cousin, he made his way towards the sound room. Yami's eyes followed the handsome figure; in turn he was watched by Noa's hostile ones.

The rest of the cast were gathering their belongings and chatting excitedly. "Hey, shall we do something after the press conference?" Honda asked. It triggered a chorus of "Yes" from his colleagues.

Yami listened half-heartedly to the discussion, unsure if the invitation included him or not. Leaning over to pick up his bag and the box, his vision swam and he felt a wave of dizziness assault him. He reached out to clutch the back of the chair to steady himself and blinked several times, willing the sensation to pass. He hoped the momentary relapse had gone unnoticed.

He wasn't so lucky.

Rebecca sidled up to him and laid a hand on his arm. "Are you alright, Yami?" she asked, her face full of concern.

Yami gave a nervous laugh and tried to dismiss it. "I'm fine, just a little tired now the session is over. It's nothing to worry about."

The teen did not look convince at all. "But you seem unsteady on your feet and your face is all pale."

"I'll be alright. I just need to go home and get some rest, so please don't fret." Yami implored.

Rebecca looked at him thoughtfully. "I think you should rest here before going home," she advised cautiously. "It'll be a problem if you collapsed on the way, especially with the production under way, jeopardising it because one of its lead is incapacitated is not a good start."

Yami grimaced at the barefaced truth. Rebecca had a point. He couldn't risk the opportunity because of his carelessness. Grudgingly, he conceded to the suggestion. "Fine," he said.

"Good," Rebecca replied. "Let's go the lounge."

"The lounge?" Yami asked as he carefully lowered himself to pick up his things.

"Yes, it's a room that is used primarily for interviews. I am taking you there because it has a couch you can lie on." She began to make her way to the exit, stopping to have a brief word with the boys and Shizuka. His co-stars each gave him a smile and a wave, which he returned.

Resisting the temptation to give a backward glance towards the sound room, Yami left with Rebecca.

O-o-O-o-O

Luckily for Yami, the lounge was on the same floor so they did not have a long way to go. Rebecca babbled happily about the upcoming post-conference event, informing him that it usually consisted of dinner and karaoke. Yami listened in silence, his uncertainty returning.

"Yami, you're free, right?" Rebecca's question dispelled his reservations.

Yami nodded, "Yes, I took time off from my night job for that day so I'm free."

"You have a night job?"

"Yes, it is at a convenient store near my home," Yami replied. One look at Rebecca's baffled expression, Yami sighed and offered reluctantly. "It supplements my income. I don't make all that much with the voice acting job and the hours suit me."

"Oh I see," came the reply. Rebecca understood Yami's plight.

Stopping outside the 'lounge' Rebecca peered through the glass window on the door; satisfied it was empty they went inside. Turning on the lights, Yami had a good look around him. Bright with neutral colours and spacious, it had a large couch on one side of the room with a large table in front of it and two large comfy armchairs in front of that.

Rebecca motioned him to the couch, watching him as he placed his things on the table. She spied the box. "Ah, so the taiyaki was for you!' she exclaimed. "I wondered who Kaiba-senpai bought it for, I mean, he certainly didn't look like a person with a sweet tooth, right?" She giggled, "And there's Noa, insisting he'd carry it, thinking it was his! Ha, I bet he was in for a rude awakening when he found out the truth!" Rebecca cackled evilly as she openly gloated at Noa's expense.

Yami was about to refute the claim, when Rebecca announced she was leaving. "Oh, here's my card with my phone number and email address on it," she placed it on the table and slid it towards him. "Send me yours when you get the chance, okay?" Adrift in Rebecca's furious pace, Yami could only nod his response. Sometimes, it was hard to keep up with her. "Good, I'll be off now as I have a date with the bookstore. Rest properly before setting out. I'll let security know you're here so you'll not be disturbed." She waved a farewell and made her way to the door, her bag rattling noisily as she walked.

Waving back, Yami watched the girl leave; the room seemed quieter without her lively presence. With a sigh, Yami's eyes strayed over to the clock on the wall—it read six in the evening. Minus the adrenalin that supported him throughout the day, fatigue attacked him with a vengeance. Sitting down on the couch, he pulled his bag off the table and placed it to one side. If he snoozed for an hour, he'd be well enough to make his way home, he thought as he laid his head atop of it.

Pulling up his legs, he curled into a ball and was instantly fast asleep.

O-o-O-o-o

The sound of the door opening and then closing was followed by the sound of light footfalls as it made its way towards the couch and the sleeper.

There it halted.

Wistful eyes rested on the slumbering male and glided along the huddled form, it was contented to watch...until desire drove the observer to lean over and cup a cheek in a hand. A thumb caressed the silky flesh with light, tender strokes.

Oblivious to the attention lavished on him, the subject continued sleeping, prompting bolder actions from the intruder. A finger trailed slowly from the side of the face to the plump lips where it gently traced the outline of its blushing curves.

Soft, warm lips pressed against a cool cheek and then on the other's still mouth. Heated breath feathered over the skin and hovered seductively over a delicate ear, expelling a whisper with utmost gentleness.

"Sleep well, my sweet Osiris."

Yami moaned in his sleep and stirred slightly, a frown marred his face fleetingly and then was gone.

"_Obelisk_," he sighed...

~TBC~

O-o-O-o-O

_**A/N:**__ This is turned out to be a ginormous chappy _again_—one I had to chop down _again_ due to my chronic verbosity! I am not entirely happy with it, as it didn't end where it originally intended to, but if I have gone on, it really would be horrendously long and I'll have a hard time proofing it. I have severed it around the 80% mark, which means so far, the next chapter is very, very short! **Facepalm** I pray I'll be able to flesh out enough to make a decent chapter on the next update. _

_Special thanks to: Secret Moon Princess, whose rather unique way of demanding an update had me pissing with laughter. I hope you are contented now. And also, I would like to thank Aku-Ichigo who did a R&R marathon on it—I am pleased to know I'm not the only one to fall asleep reading it! LMAO!_

_Anyway, enough with my waffling, instead I hope to hear yours. As always, your comments and thoughts are eagerly anticipated and much loved. Please continue to indulge me._

O-o-O-o-O

Ojii-san – Uncle.

"Eye wax laughing at snot" – Japanese equivalent of "Pot calling Kettle black."

Metahtes_ - ATEM and SETH together spelt backwards~._


	9. Chapter 9

_My sincere apologies for the belated update, this chapter was much tougher to write than I anticipated and the length was a pain to proof. However, I finally got it done and I hope it was worth the wait. Please enjoy~ _

_**Warning**__: The usual blah...and mild Marik banter._

_**Disclaimer**__**: **__I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!_

O-o-O-o-O

Click, click, click...

The sound half-roused Yami from his much-needed sleep to find he was still curled up on the couch with a jacket covering his upper body. The jacket was warm and soft—pretty much like the jacket at the Millennium boutique that cost three months of his wages—and it had a nice woody citrusy smell to it too. Lost in the daze of semi-consciousness, he burrowed into the garment and allowed the warmth to embrace him like an eager lover.

Yami smiled to himself.

The clicking sound stopped and Yami's eyes flew open.

Kaiba was sitting on the armchair opposite him, a laptop opened on his lap and a hand paused in what he was doing.

_He was staring at him_.

Staring back, Yami noticed Kaiba was minus a jacket. Unconsciously, his hand strayed to the garment covering his chest and stroked the soft fabric, blushing at the thoughtfulness shown. He was touched.

"Feeling better?" The soft-spoken question interrupted his thoughts.

Yami nodded and hummed a response.

"Good. Rebecca tells me you have a night job at the convenient store, is that correct?"

Yami slowly slid the jacket off and placed it to the side then, carefully sitting up, he straightened his legs and swung them off the couch in one agile sweep. Still a little light-headed, he clutched the edge of the seat to steady himself. It didn't go unnoticed from his observer.

Silently, Kaiba watched from the seat opposite; waiting for the crimson eyes to meet his.

"Yes," Yami said hoarsely, his gaze settling on Kaiba once more, "I work nights at a convenient store near my home."

Kaiba tilted his head to the side and regarded the unhealthy pallor and dark circles under the lacklustre eyes. "Then I suggest you to quit it," he said coolly, his expression matched that of his tone. "You can't provide the required level of commitment if you are going to be dogged by tiredness."

Yami stiffened to the accusation, his face blanched and then coloured, "Do not underestimate my stamina, I have gone on longer without sleep—"

"This isn't about resisting sleep for a day or two, Mutou!" Kaiba interjected, "This is long-term project, one that requires long hours and possible overtime! How will you cope juggling the two jobs together; both strenuous in it's own way? Quit the other job."

A brief silence followed as Yami took in what was said. The shock of having a stranger telling him...no,_ demanding_ that he resign from a job that was his lifeline was beyond belief! The audacity left him momentarily speechless...until his anger kicked in and drove away his fatigue. His fury was manifested in a torrent of bitter words.

"Why would you care? Who are you to boss me around like this—to demand I quit my other job? You are born into a wealthy family, you are established and well paid in this occupation; you can afford to be all high and mighty because you do not have worries about money. You do not have to fret about whether you can pay your next month's rent, you do not have to constantly remind yourself which supermarket does what promotions on which days, and you do not have to walk an extra mile because a certain store there has cheaper toilet tissues!"

Flabbergasted, Kaiba's eyes widened at the last statement. But Yami wasn't done.

"What do you know about me and how I live? You have no idea why I struggle so, why I do Boy Love stuff? It's not because I enjoy it—it's because I have no choice! But even those jobs are few and far between, it doesn't provide me with a steady income, hence my _other_ job—the one that pays for the roof over my head, food in my stomach and allows my little brother to attend university!"

Kaiba closed his laptop and leaned forward to place it on the table in front of him. Then reclining back into the seat, he crossed his arms and stared at Yami. "You are aware that once this project starts, you will be paid a regular income _as long _as you are working on it," he reasoned matter-of-factly. "Osiris is no small role, I would think you'd be able to survive easily on what you make from voicing the part, not to mention it will provide further revenue and career opportunities."

Yami looked away, deliberating on whether to continue the conversation or to get up and leave. He wasn't one to air his private life or to gripe about it, he usually tackled whatever came his way with noble resignation or mulish determination. He never complained about it to anyone—not to Anzu and certainly not to Yuugi. However, there was something about this man that compelled him to rant and vent his grievances. Maybe it was his ignorance; maybe it was his indifference...whatever it was, it galled him. It made him want to bring the self-aggrandising man a notch down from his lofty assumptions.

"Yes, Osiris will pay well. But what happens when it's over? I can't give up the night job because _I can't afford to_, my insecurity won't allow me to. I only have to keep up with it until Yuugi graduates then things will ease a little."

"So you're adamant on keeping both jobs?" scoffed Kaiba. "That's insane! Have you thought about the consequences of such madness? What happens if you fall ill or show up late regularly because you've overslept?"

The memory of their first encounter came flooding back to Yami and he flinched from the stinging words. He had no comeback for the jibe so he remained sullen and silent.

"If you can't perform you'd be dropped and replaced. It has been done and will be done. Your position is not completely indispensable, you know."

Yami snorted and got up from the couch, he swayed slightly as he leaned down to retrieve the borrowed jacket. Straightening up, he looked down at the seated man with a defiant glare. "I may be a _dispensable_, Kaiba-sensei, but I will do my best not to let the team down. Rest assured, I'll not give cause for others to complain about my commitment _or_ my performance. Thank you for the concern you have shown to this insignificant '_nobody'_, but as I have said before, you're not my boss therefore you are not entitled to lecture me, judge me or order me around. _That_ right is reserved for the higher-ups only."

Walking around the table, Yami stopped in front of Kaiba and neatly placed the jacket beside its owner. "I am grateful for your kind consideration in lending me your jacket," he began, "it was foolish of me to sleep without properly covering myself. I daresay, catching a cold will also hinder the project and provide you with another reason to reproach me. I will be more careful in the future so _our_ employers will have no cause to be dissatisfied with me."

Kaiba's lips curled at the corners, his blue gaze pinning the crimson one. "I shall remember your words, Mutou—just as you should remember mine," he said with stern severity. "Now, go home and get some rest. Or would you like a lift? It is past ten already."

Tearing his eyes away, Yami shook his head and silently chided himself for sleeping so long. He hadn't realised the time until Kaiba mentioned it. "No, but thank you for the offer," he declined politely. "The trains are still running so there's no need to trouble you further. I will be off now."

With that said, Yami grabbed his things and marched out of the room. All that was left after his departure was a lingering smell of taiyaki and a rather amused CEO passing a finger over his lips.

O-o-O-o-O

The Golden Lotus Hotel was teeming with excitement for the anticipated announcement of the anime, 'Broken Bonds'. Reporters gathered with their cameras poised to capture images of famous voice actors who could be potential candidates for the much-loved characters.

Little attention was paid to the lonely figure, sitting in the corner of the hotel restaurant, nursing a lukewarm and very expensive oolong tea.

No one heeded the actor because he was obscure.

No one noticed the expensive outfit that adorned his slender body because it wasn't available in the stores.

No one noticed his arrival because he had been there for two hours.

And no one noticed he was one of the lead, simply, because _no one knew him_.

Yami sighed and took another sip of the tea, grimacing at the tepidness of the beverage and its bitter aftertaste. It had been stewing for too long. Rotating the cup in the palm of his hands, he berated himself for his early arrival.

Filled with horrors of disasters that _could_ befall him on his way to the conference, he was compelled to leave home two hours before the intended time.

_What happens if he missed the train_?

_What happens if there was a delay_?

_What happens if he fell asleep_?

_What happens if the train broke down_?

All the possible worse case scenarios wreaked havoc in his mind, adding tension and anxiety to his edgy self. He wished he wasn't such a worrywart! He wished he didn't have such an over-active imagination! He wished he could calm down!

"Idiot," he muttered to himself.

Through the entrance of the restaurant, he could see people walking to and fro from the venue. The conference room was situated across the lobby, opposite of the restaurant and it afforded Yami a good view of what was happening in there. Stacks of chairs, tables and lighting were taken into the room, along with flower arrangements, sound and media equipment. It felt like they were shooting a movie than a promoting it. He hadn't realised so much labour was involved with organising the event.

Picking up his tea, he was about to take another sip when his phone rang. Yami peered at it warily, his body slumping when he saw the caller ID.

'Mama-san' flashed boldly on the screen.

With another sigh, he put down the cup and took the call.

"Hello, Mai-san," greeted Yami, trying to force some cheerfulness in his voice. Even as a voice actor, he found it difficult to implement when anxiety was eating away his insides.

"You there yet, Yami?" his agent asked bluntly.

"Yes, I am," replied Yami. "I arrived here in good time." _Very good time_, he thought dryly.

"Good, I am on my way. I'll be there in about ten minutes to brief you."

"Okay, I am in the restaurant right now, I'll wait for you here."

Hanging up, Yami return to his musing, his mind retracing the events of the last few days, which were stressful and hectic.

He had been back to the boutique for another fitting. Ishizu-san was there for company as Odion-san fussed over him, trying to find the right accessories to complement the designated outfit. Yami vaguely remembered being ushered into a vast changing room, the one where Marik tried to peek into, armed with clothes. Multi-coloured assortments of shirts, jackets, pants and tees were placed in his arms; it was for "back-up" he was told, in case the intended outfit didn't suit him. The pile of clothing was intimidating, to say the least, the closest he had ever experienced with that amount of clothes was laundry day! And even that paled in comparison. He didn't own very many pieces of clothing.

As if that wasn't enough, there were the accessories. Scarves, belts, shoes and trinkets were offered and thrown his way, alarming him with the increasing rows of footwear and mounting pile of additions. As expected, his protests and remonstrations fell on deaf ears, all he could do was stare, dumbfounded, at the closed door of the changing room as it was slammed shut in his face. Numb and shocked, he began to mechanically do what was asked of him whilst Ishizu-san and Odion-san waited patiently, talking amongst themselves.

The outfit consisted of two pieces: a short velvet jacket with matching pants in a dark eggplant colour. The material was soft and supple against his skin as he slid it on and it hugged his body tightly. Looking into the large mirror, Yami gaped at his reflection.

The style of the jacket was almost military-like; it tapered and ended above the hips with straps of the same fabric going horizontally across the chest. It was fastened with a gleaming copper button at the end of each strap and three at the end of the long sleeves. The pants were slim and tight. It hugged his lower body, revealing the contours of his slender thighs and legs, and gradually narrowed down to his ankles where it creased up into little neat folds.

Altogether, the ensemble was provocatively stylish and flawlessly made, and the flexibility of the velvet allowed movement. Even to the untrained eye, it was obvious that a lot thought had gone into the outfit's design making it practical _and_ fashionable. Yami could understand why this brand was popular despite the hefty price; he envied those who could afford to wear it.

A soft knock on the door shook Yami out of his reverie and he smiled. His benefactors were eager to see the results too. Unlocking the door, he stepped out and awaited their comments. Looks of approval were directed at him and Yami expelled a sigh of relief—they were happy and he was done.

_Or so he thought_.

Odion began to hem and haw as he scrutinised his subject. A finger and thumb pinching his chin made him look deep in thought as he circled Yami. Ishizu-san looked on with suppressed glee, her lips twitched with mirth. It was only two hours later, did Yami understand her amusement.

Odion launched himself at his human mannequin with so much enthusiasm and energy that it made Yuugi, hyped on sugar, seem tame! Yami was instructed to "try on this" and then "put on that". Things were put on, taken off, tied around and discarded at a single bark—only for it to be replaced with another item at inhuman speed. Odion in frenzy was a force to be reckoned with and Yami involuntarily shuddered at the recollection.

Towards the end of his ordeal, Yami was moving on autopilot. It didn't help Ishizu-san joined in the torture.

Prolonged torture.

Because they didn't always agree...

Amidst the array of clothes and adornments, the pair debated and argued about the colours, styles, frills and trimmings. _Everything_! Yami was surprised to see Odion stand up to the mistress he so revered, his zeal made him temporarily forget his position. Not that Ishizu minded, in fact, Yami had a sneaky feeling she egged him on. It was funny to see the passive man so ruffled and indignant when she questioned his choices and criticised his selection.

Ishizu-san revelled in it!

It made Yami wonder if annoying people were an Ishtar trait!

He was finally free when he informed them of the time and his need to be at his other job soon. They sighed and released him, but not before they had given him two large bags of clothes. Their disagreement meant they each selected items that they each thought suited Yami, mindless of his protests. Yami just wished _they_ could unanimously agree because it would mean less for him to carry! Of course, it didn't happen. "_Promote,_" that's what Ishizu-san told him in return for the clothes. He needed to seen and captured in public wearing the 'Millennium' label, and to do that he had to wear them on a daily basis.

Pressed for time, Yami hurriedly agreed and left with the goods.

Exhaling a long sigh, Yami took another sip of tea and grimaced. Staring down at the drowned tealeaves in his cup, he allowed his idle thoughts to drift in a different direction...to a certain person.

_Kaiba_.

The conceited man had managed to creep into his thoughts more often than he would have liked and he found it perturbing. He blamed it on their last encounter. The said incident replayed itself in his mind, forcing Yami to evaluate what was it about Kaiba that rubbed him the wrong way. Was it deliberate on the man's part or it just _happens_? It was all so very confusing.

Furrows appeared on Yami's temple as he pursued the thought, his brows drawn in a deep frown. Every aspect of Kaiba puzzled him; his character's complicated, his intentions unfathomable and his sentiments inscrutable. To Yami, it felt like Kaiba was bent on bullying him at every possible opportunity, yet he would show random acts of kindness—seldom—but kind nonetheless. It was in those rare moments Yami warmed to him. He liked the compassionate Kaiba; it revealed a side he would show to a handful of people. Shizuka was very lucky to be included in that circle where the Ice Prince was less guarded and prickly. Yami was sure he gave her guidance in voice acting, which made him a little envious. He'd loved to be instructed by Kaiba, even if it meant being bullied as payment! Mai-san said he was a masochist anyway!

The thought of his agent prompted Yami to glance at his watch. The ten minutes were nearly up and Mai-san was due to arrive soon. Hastily nudging the thought of Kaiba away, he decided it would be prudent to keep their last meeting quiet.

_What _she_ doesn't know doesn't hurt _him_, right_?

Mai-san is well versed in inflicting pain to a person; Yami clearly didn't want to be on the receiving end of it no matter how masochist she claims him to be. No, it was _not_ wise to inform her of the little run-in with Kaiba.

"Hey, Yami!"

The voice caused Yami to jump out of his skin, his bewildered mind speculating if he had accidently conjured up 'Mama-san' with the power of his thoughts. However, eyeing her rapid progress towards him and the stares she was getting from the diners, it was apparent she wasn't just a figment of his imagination.

"M-Mai-san," he stammered, his heart hammering in his chest as he got up to greet her.

Mai grabbed her charge and drew him in a tight embrace. Yami suddenly found his face smothered in his agent's voluminous curves. He managed, after a little struggle, to turn his head to the side and breathe. He was met with a few envious stares from the male patrons who were looking in his direction. Yami flushed to the roots of his unruly hair.

Oblivious to the attention she was attracting, Mai chuckled. "Well, lets have a good look at you then," she said, easing her charge away and holding him at arm's length so she could study him properly. What she saw was pleasing to the eye, "I must say, you look _amazing_, Yami!"

"Erm...thanks," Yami mumbled, looking away in embarrassment. He still hadn't got used to the image. On top of the outfit, Yami hung two thin black belts loosely around his waist. It matched the soft leather ankle boots on his feet, courtesy of Millennium as well.

Mai laughed and gestured to the seat. "C'mon, let's give you a quick brief over before we join the others in five minutes time. As this is your first time participating in an event such as this, I understand it can be very daunting." A waiter came over to the table and she ordered a double shot of espresso before continuing, "As you know, the media have been kept in the dark over the cast of 'Broken Bonds'. They are correct in speculating Kaiba Seto and Ishtar Marik having a part in it, but have yet to learn about you."

Yami nodded his head slowly and watched in silence as the waiter returned with the coffee. After enquiring if they required anything else, he smiled politely and left.

Mai took a sip of the strong coffee and ploughed on. "Undoubtedly, there will be questions raised about casting an obscure actor in this role. You will pique curiosity and you will draw attention. Of course, it would be in your best interest to take advantage of it and milk it for what its worth, but I know that will be near impossible considering you've never had this kind of exposure before. Don't worry; you will have plenty of opportunities as long as you can pull this one off. This is your debut so be aware _and_ prepared for the questions and interest concerning you. Ota-san, Kaiba-sensei and Ishtar-sensei will be at hand to assist you, if you wish it. And do not feel oblige to divulge more than you need to, remember it's not an interrogation—it's a gathering to promote the upcoming of 'Broken Bonds' and nothing more, do you understand?"

Wringing his hands in an agitated fashion, Yami digested what Mai-san had said, the realisation of the gargantuan task ahead of him finally sinking in.

Mai noticed Yami's anxiety and sensed his uneasiness. Stretching out a hand, she clasped the fidgeting ones and stilled them. "Don't worry, Yami. You'll do just fine!" she enthused and squeezed his hands gently, her smile and her action was supportive. Yami was grateful for Mai-san's faith in him. It made him determined to try his hardest and make her proud. She may have frequently despaired of him, but she always stuck by. Somehow, he didn't want to disappoint her—not when he was so close to realising his dream. He wanted her to share his success because she truly deserved it.

"I will do my best, Mai-san," he said with a wobbly grin.

Releasing his hand, Mai chuckled and nodded approvingly. "That's the spirit, Yami!" she said, "Just remember, no temperamental outbursts!"

"Yes, Mai-san."

"No rude or bitchy responses."

"Of course, Mai-san."

"No arguing with co-workers _or_ the media."

Yami shifted nervously on his chair and pushed the Kaiba incident to the back of his mind. "Definitely, Mai-san," he replied with added compliancy.

"And remember, if you value the opportunity, _no_ _homo pranks_!"

Yami looked at his manager and sighed. "I know, Mai-san," he groaned.

"No, seriously, Yami!" she insisted. "Try not reveal your contribution in Boy Love by giving the public a taste of your talent. We know you are good and I am sure Ishtar-sensei would appreciate it, but let's not go there, okay?

Yami reddened and threw his companion an indignant look. "_Yes_, Mai-san," he muttered crossly.

Ignoring the subtle glare, Mai laughed and patted a flushed cheek—shocking Yami with the rare show of affections. Usually Mai-san's emotions towards him incline to be anger, frustration and exasperation. This was a nice change.

"Right then," Mai declared, signalling the waiter for the bill. "It's time to go."

Yami sighed and slowly got up. He felt better after his talk with Mai-san. Her no nonsense attitude and encouragement shook him from his doubts and brooding and it gave him the confident boost he needed. Now he was ready to take on the world, if need be. Excitement bubbled beneath the surface of his entire being and a large grin formed on his face as he near-bounced out of the restaurant.

He couldn't wait to tell Yuugi and Anzu of his lucky break.

O-o-O-o-O

Crossing the vast foyer with Mai-san, Yami soon found himself in the room reserved for the conference. The equipment had been set up and the furniture arranged accordingly. At the end of the room, there was a small stage with a long table in the centre of it. Yami counted the number of seat behind the table and it totalled to eight, he was sure it was for the cast from the last recording session plus Ota-san. It gave him a sense of relief to be surrounded by people he was familiar with.

Turning his attention off the stage, he noticed rows upon rows of empty chairs with lights and speakers flanking the sides. Judging from the seating available, Yami had a rough idea of how many _might_ be attending the event.

_There was going to be a lot of people_!

Yami's eye had a spasm!

"_Ya_-_mi_-_chan_!" A pair of tanned arms wound limply around his neck and a chin rested on his shoulder. Yami closed his eyes and groaned. Looks like he wasn't the only one with a lucky break!

"Marik-kun!" Pegasus' shrill voice made Yami wince and open his eyes. "Need I remind you to behave yourself in public?"

Marik pouted and buried his face in Yami's neck, inhaling his scent. "But it's been _so_ _long_ and I _have_ been good, right?" the reply came out muffled and almost indistinguishable.

"_MARIK_!" The tone was firm and brooked no argument; Yami knew what that meant because Mai-san used that tone on him _a lot_. Yami slid a peek at the said female and saw she was watching them with a bemused expression on her face. As their eyes met, he gave her crooked smile.

"Fine!" grumbled Marik, pushing himself away from Yami, but maintaining contact by keeping an arm slung across a velvet-clad shoulder. Much to Yami's chagrin Pegasus allowed the concession.

Pegasus scowled at Marik before levelling his attention to Mai and Yami. "It's a pleasure to see you again, Valentine-san, Yami-kun." A graceful bow accompanied the polite greeting.

"The pleasure's ours, Pegasus-san, Ishtar sensei," Mai returned courteously. Yami followed her example and Marik mumbled something inaudible. He was still smarting from the rebuke.

And that was how Kaiba and Noa found them.

Yami silently gasped at the image of Kaiba nearing him. Mai-san, too, was taken aback; he heard her murmur "Oh, my" under her breath.

Dressed in a midnight blue suit with a silver-grey shirt, the man looked stunning. The jacket narrowed around the waist creating a tight-fit look and the shirt shimmered with each movement in the glaring light. The matching pants were also tight and hung dangerously low on his hips—so low that Yami was sure pale skin would be exposed should Kaiba lift up his arms. A wide, black, suede belt hung on those slender hips drawing more attention to it than deemed safe.

_The man was very sexy_! No wonder he had a massive fan base!

Flustered, Yami gulped and looked away, his gaze trailing to the black suede shoes Kaiba wore to avoid eye contact its the owner. He prayed there was going to be no mention of 'the lounge' incident. He didn't want his day ruined.

"So clothes _do_ make the man!" Noa's snide comment caused Yami to jerk his head up sharply, his eyes and lips narrowed into a crimson line of irritation.

_Trust the damn kid to ruin his day_!

"Really?" Marik spun Yami to face him; his pale eyes trailing over his captive and making him squirm. After staring at Yami, for what seemed like an age, he whistled his appreciation and grinned. "You look delectable, Yami-chan!" he declared, reluctantly tearing his eyes away to address Noa. "At least he looks like a man, unlike _some_ people!" he retorted, casting a critical glance over the small teen. "Who dressed _you_, Noa? Your mother?"

Yami thought the remark was a little cruel; the boy didn't look all that bad. His clothes reeked designer and expensive, but given the teen's short stature and youthful appearance, he couldn't pull off the desired look. And Noa knew it.

"At least, I don't look like a cheap host from a seedy part of town!" Noa sneered, tilting his head back to glower more effectively.

It was Yami's turn to stare at Marik and true to the other's words, the Egyptian did look like a host. Not a cheap one, but definitely a host. Yami had the sudden urge to laugh at the description. Marik's dark red shirt was open low at the neck to expose a smooth tanned chest. The silk shirt was left untucked and was worn under a black leather waistcoat; his legs were encased in black leather too. Though tasteful and candy for the eye, it was nowhere near as delightful as the _other_ tall male.

Marik laughed at the jab. "And you would know, my little friend!" he replied, waggling his eyebrows meaningfully at the irate male. "Besides, if I have the qualities to be a host then it can't be all bad, right?"

Pegasus sighed and turned to Mai. "See what I have to put up with," he gestured elaborately to the fighting pair. "It's worse when Rebecca-chan here."

Mai snorted and crossed her arms over her chest. "Well, I can't say if you have it bad or I've got it worse," she replied sympathetically. "Never underestimate the headache Yami is capable of causing. Trust me, you'd be surprise what that kid is able to do!"

The older man shrugged and laughed, he had experienced first-hand what Yami was capable of doing, that seductive look and silky voice was very memorable. The latter had a gift in voice acting, even acting, but how far will he go is another thing. Pegasus's mood suddenly became pensive.

"That is true," he admitted softly. "Just when I think nothing surprises me anymore, Yami-kun counters the notion. His ability to rise above the competition based on his talent is an amazing feat and his appointment is going to cause shockwaves in the industry. You and I both know how cruel this business can be, especially towards newcomers. If he fails to deliver, he'll be finished for good and will spend the rest of his career voicing extras. He must prove he is worthy of Ota-san's choice and fit for the role of Osiris, there's no room for errors."

Turning his head to face Mai, he pulled a scant smile. "Continue to support him as much as you can, if he can overcome _this_ obstacle, the rest will be smooth sailing."

Mai nodded in silence, she knew the risks involved for the both of them and she was perfectly aware of the consequences should Yami fail. While Yami is resilient, Mai knew failure would be fatal to his confidence; a fall from grace would be irrecoverable and he may simply give up altogether. The depressing thought marred her smooth features and tainted a little of the auspicious day.

Heaving a sigh, she cast her eyes towards Yami. "Let us get through this press conference first," she said grimly. "His obscurity makes him perfect interrogation material for the media. I have a feeling it will be tough for him."

"Which is why we are here to help him," a voice behind them said. Both managers spun around and were greeted with the presence of Ota-san. "I will not allow anyone pick on my Osiris. If they have a problem with my choice, they can take it up with me. It will be my pleasure to nurture this talent, and it is a task I look forward to very much. All Yami-kun has to do is to focus on his role, I ask for little else. Come now, I can see the rest of the cast arriving as we speak, let's gather around for a last minute briefing."

True to his word, Rebecca and Shizuka appeared by their sides along with Jonouchi and Honda. Clapping his hands, the director motioned for the others to join them. Words of pleasantry and admiration were exchanged and the atmosphere buzzed with excitement. All, but one member of the cast felt the keen anticipation and it was that one member Ota-san was addressing.

"Yami-kun, as this is the first time you've attended an event like this, I'll quickly explain the procedure to you. The trailer is first introduced and then the cast. After a brief introduction from the cast members on their name and the role they are playing, it is question time. The media are free to ask what they like to whom they like...within reason, of course. As long as it doesn't mount to harassment, we try to indulge them—after all, we are here to sell the animation and to do that we need the media. Are you following?"

Yami nodded mutely.

"Be mindful that you _will_ pique a lot of interest, a newcomer playing a weighty role is bound to turn heads and wag tongues. So, if there is a question you are uncomfortable answering, let us know and we will divert the attention. Don't try and blindly blunder through it on your own, it will do us little good if you gain bad publicity from it. We work as a team." The advice was spoken good-naturedly, but Yami sensed the underlining seriousness in the timbre. "Similarly, if you are stuck on anything, we will assist you. We are here to support you in every possible way and here's how: if you place three fingers on the table like this," he held up the last three fingers of one hand and place it on the back of the other, "we will come to the rescue. Do you understand?"

Yami nodded.

"Good," beamed Ota-san and continued to address everyone in general, but Yami heard very little. He was fighting to keep down the nausea that was threating to surface. His fear was making it hard to him to concentrate on what was being said, and try as he might to focus on the words, all he could hear was a loud rushing sound in his ears. He was lucky everyone was fixated on the director to notice his distress..._or so he thought_.

Unexpectedly, a hand rested on his shoulder and gently gripped it. Yami knew the owner of the hand without having to see his face; the faint scent that wafted close to him was familiar as it was comforting. Despite the antagonistic and awkwardness of their last meeting, Yami was thankful Kaiba reached out to him in his time of need. It was as if he sensed his anxiety and responded accordingly. The gesture itself was reassuring and Yami felt its warmth spread through his body, providing him with the much-needed strength.

Resisting the urge to return the gesture as a sign of gratitude, Yami dipped his head a little and gave a heartfelt smile. In response, the hand gave a light squeeze and withdrew.

Immediately, Yami missed the contact.

Finally, the meeting ended with the cast members placing their hands together in a display of unity with words of support uttered in unison. A loud cheer followed and everyone, with the exception of Ota-san, dispersed behind the large screen surrounding the stage and hid from view.

The time was upon them and the media, amassed outside the room, was waiting impatiently. A member of the hotel staff held back the guests, but with a signal from the director, permitted them entry. For the next fifteen minutes, the room was filled with activity as people began filing in. Cameras and recording equipment were carried in and set up. Participants settled in and chatted amicably amongst themselves. The noise spoke of excitement and impatience, and eyes darted about to see if it could get a glimpse of the conference's most guarded secret.

Needless to say, nothing was revealed.

Once everyone was seated and settled, Ota-san appeared on stage and immediately a hush descended the room. Picking up the microphone, he walked over to the table and perched himself on the edge where he stared at the sea of faces in front of him. Everyone held their breath and stilled their movements; the tension in the room was so heavy that nothing stirred. The director held his audience captivated for a moment longer then broke into a smile. The sound of exhaling breaths spilled out and the tension dissipated.

"I'd like to give a warm welcome to my guests," the director announced, his arm sweeping across the air in front of him in a fluid arc. "It is my pleasure to introduce the wonderful world of 'Broken Bonds' to you all. Those familiar it will know the animation is adapted from the manga of the same title. Its intricate plot, complex and fascinating characters convinced us, at Animaxx Studio, to explore the possibility of _seeing_, _hearing_ and _living_ the story as it unfolds. Indicated by its popularity, I think you will agree it deserves to be given the chance."

He paused for a moment before continuing, "The idea to have 'Broken Bonds' made into an animation was proposed a year ago and was approved immediately. Since then designers, illustrators and technicians have been busy bringing it to life. Nothing's been spared. Time, money and effort have been poured into this project, going as far as collaborating with the title's two mangaka to ensure its authenticity. Everything about this project speaks quality, whether it's the artwork or the casting of characters."

Pushing himself of the table, he indicated to the large screen on the side of the table. "I am sure you are all eager to get started so, without further ado, I present to you the trailer to the long awaited animation of 'Broken Bonds'. Please enjoy."

Ending on those words, the lights dimmed and the screen flared to life filling the darkened room with bright light and colours.

A song blared out from the speakers situated around the room and the excited girls in front of Yami squealed in delight, the name "Tsunami Mako" was mentioned with breathy admiration. Listening to the song, Yami knew it was the opening track to the anime and he wished he could see the complementing visual to it. Deciding to improvise, Yami closed his eyes and allowed his mind to visualise the images with the lyrics sung.

"_Let me remain by your side for an eternity. Let nothing drive us apart._

_Rue not the day we pledge our love for each other, let no regrets linger as it seals our fate. _

_Let our hearts beat forever as one, the union shall speak of our love and our dreams._

_Let me be the one to be forever with you, for I will be yours...always_."

The song sounded like Obelisk's confession to Kisara. The depth and meaning of the words conveyed a love so great, it was unbreakable. With his eyes still closed, Yami tried concentrating on the rest of the song, but the faint aroma of woody citrus and the light puffs of air near his ear were distracting him...

Fearful of his wandering mind and conscious of a heated flush tinting his cheeks, Yami opened his eyes. Swallowing hard, he forced himself to concentrate for the duration of the song.

After the music faded into the background, a deep and rich toned voice began the introduction, its resonance enhancing the extravagance in the narration.

"_Bonds forged through friendship_."

The scene where the four of them were children appeared and the sound of their interaction filled the room. Listening to his childish voice bought a smile to Yami's face. _Yuugi_, he thought with fond affection.

"_Bonds forged through love_."

The scene changed to the scene where Obelisk confessed to Kisara. The former's declaration of love made Yami's heart skip a beat. It sounded so sincere, so tender, so filled with love...

"_Bonds strengthened through devotion_."

This was the scene Yami was waiting for. It was the one where Obelisk swore to protect Kisara. Patiently, he waited for those heart-stopping lines, his body melting when it was finally spoken.

"_I will be here for you—I will protect you always—so never fear, my sweet love. Trust in me and I will ensure you will never regret it."_

Those delicious words permeated sweetly through his body, filling him with joy. He would never tire of hearing it. The effect was the same as the first time he heard them spoken and he was thankful he was facing away from Kaiba. The curious stare he received from the latter before was rather disconcerting; he didn't want a repeat of it again. Sighing with contentment, he willed his frantic heart to calm down.

"_Bonds weakened through rejection_."

It was Ra's proposal to Kisara. Yami stole a glance at the male lead for that scene and rolled his eyes at the sight that greeted him.

Marik was occupied pulling as many murderous and threatening-looking faces at Shizuka as he possibly could before the scene ended. It was amusing to watch his victim's dismal attempts to smother the giggles that threaten to engulf her. It was no surprise Shizuka failed miserably. Yami inwardly snorted at the irony of it. Trust the pair to be joking around when their characters were going through a dramatic angst moment!

"_Bonds forged from rivalry_."

Marik sought out Yami when he heard their scene being enacted. A grin tugged on his lips as he mimed a few of Ra's lines as it was being played. To Yami's amazement, it synched perfectly with the words in the playback. Unable to tear his eyes away, he watched spellbound as Marik mouthed, _"Come with me, Osiris. Only I can equal that intellect of yours, only I can satisfy that insatiable mind. Together, we could be one big, happy family: you, me and Kisara."_

The Egyptian sealed the request with a lengthy air kiss and winked seductively. Mortified, Yami reddened and buried his face in his hands. His embarrassment provided much hilarity to some of the cast as indicated by a few, barely contained, snorts of amusement.

"_Bonds forged from unity_."

This time it was the council meeting scene and Yami found it hard to believe he was the one voicing those lines. It was as if it was another person was talking. He had to admit the emotions were noticeable throughout and he was pleased with the outcome.

"_Bonds severed and irreparable_."

A distraught Mana could be heard wailing as she disclosed the disappearance of the princess. Yami looked at Rebecca and shook his head. The fiery teen was furiously whispering obscenities and pinching Marik who was rubbing his eyes with his knuckles. His mouth was turned down at the corners and he was opening and closing it like a fish out of water. It was obvious he was pretending to be crying Mana! Jou and Honda were clutching their stomach and silently guffawing, which pissed off the girl even more.

Marik was lucky she did not have her script with her!

Yami began to wonder if Marik always behaved so childishly during important events, the only positive thing that resulted from his conduct was it lightened the mood considerably...there was never a dull moment when he was present. However, not everyone appreciated his humour. Noa, for one didn't, the teen grunted derisively and muttered "Delinquents" under his breath. Yami suspected Kaiba might feel the same way as his stoic cousin.

_What expression did Kaiba have right now_, he asked himself? Lost in his musing, Yami almost missed the end of the trailer.

"_Will love prevail and mend their shattered connection? Or will it be destined to remain broken? Broken Bonds coming soon. Sponsored by Kaiba Corp Communications_."

Yami froze.

Did he hear right? Kaiba Corp Communications sponsored the anime?

Colour drained from his face as the revelation sunk in, evoking an unpleasant memory to the surface...

"_As I have said before, you're not my boss therefore you are not entitled to lecture me, judge me or order me around. That right is reserved for the higher-ups only_."

Yami whipped his head around and saw Kaiba staring at him with a cocked brow and a slight upward tilt on his lips. The small actor instantly knew the latter was recalling the same thing and he felt his face redden.

He _knew_ this was not good.

He _knew_ his big mouth would be the death of him.

He _knew_ things he said would come back to bite him in the ass, but he still let his mouth run away with him.

He was doomed!

"You're not my boss..." The words kept repeating over and over again in his mind as if it were said enough time, it would somehow deny the truth of the matter. But it was wishful thinking and he knew it. He knew what was coming and he wasn't going to like it. Kaiba had already made that very clear in his response.

"_I shall remember your words, Mutou—just as you should remember mine_," he said harshly.

Yami bit back the groan that rose in his throat; his gaze adhered to his, now, _employer_...

_OH. SHIT_!

~TBC~

O-o-O-o-O

_**A/N**__: Finally, twenty pages and over 7500 words later, I got to stop where I wanted to in the last chapter! I swear my wordiness is going to be the death of me. I hope it was enjoyable to you all._

_My heartfelt thanks to those who took the time to leave me their wonderful words of encouragement: _

_~Lace Kyoko__, _

_~Aku-Ichigo__ (Happy Belated Birthday, btw~), _

_~My lovely __Mel__, _

_~AyaSeth__ (I hope it made your day), _

_~christmascarolling__, _

_~airana__ (Yes, Yuugi will make an appearance at some point or another and he'll be bringing a special guest with him ^_~), _

_~Lil' sweet __Ma-chan__,_

_Rininlightblue__ (Scream more~! I love that kinda response; it makes me happy that the story can trigger THAT reaction from a reader. I am soooo chuffed. I hope this chapter made it a little clearer as to who kissed Yami),_

_~RoseMutou2010,_

_~Secret Moon Princess__ (No threats this time? LOL~!), _

_~NA__...erm...(Prideshipping is my fav as well so yes, it is geared towards Pride...though Marik is growing on me. Hahahaha, yes, "yummy Yami on the top" would be much appreciated by Seto and Marik, no doubt!), _

_~My sweet __Chibi__ (that Thorki oneshot, as promised next, provided I watch that damn DVD), _

_~My dearest _Candyworld_ (hope this will tie you over until the next update of 'Borrowed Existence'), _

_~JBubbles__ and finally, _

_~CrimsonStrawberrries17 (It's done, YAY!)__._

_Once again, THANK YOU SO MUCH, know it is your words of support and your interest for this fic that has kept me guilty as hell for not updating sooner. Keep them coming, as they are the drive behind this story. I wouldn't have gotten this far without you lovely people~. Please continue to indulge me. _

_Jolly x_


	10. Omake: Two Minutes and Fifty Two Seconds

_As a BIG thank you for all the support shown for Voices of Seduction thus far, I give you this omake. It was an off-the-bat request by Candyworld quite some time ago and it's the 2.52 minutes telephone conversation between Yami and Marik that was mentioned in chapter 5. We thought it would be fun to see what the pair might have talked about whilst Yami was being carted off shopping with Rebecca. _

_Please enjoy~._

_**Warning**__: Pervy Marik, OoCness and the usual 'blah, blah' on errors and stuff..._

_**Disclaimer**__**: **__I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!_

O-o-O-o-O

Yami and Rebecca had not been the cab for too long when Yami's phone rang. Glancing at the caller display, the phone's owner sighed wearily. "Honey" was calling!

The phone continued to ring as Yami debated what to do._ Should he answer it or should he let it go to voice mail_, he wondered?

Rebecca looked at him curiously from behind her glasses; her inquisitive stare made him a tad nervous. Thinking it was better to answer it than having Marik fill his voice message box with a long, obscene message, he took the call.

"Yami-chan, call me back!" Marik's voice filled his ears and Yami sighed again as he hung up.

Rebecca's eyes grew round, but she remained quiet. Carrying out Marik's instructions, Yami selected Marik's number and pressed 'call'. The sound of the call connecting and its subsequent ringing could be heard as he held the phone on his lap. He didn't bother to hold it to his ears, as Marik wasn't going to answer it—or he hoped he wasn't going to. He didn't want to be charged for the call needlessly.

His bemused companion was looking at him with her full attention now, her head tilted to one side as she observed him. It was obvious his odd behaviour piqued her interest.

Yami gave her a stiff smile.

Patiently waiting until he thought what should be satisfactory for the hentai, he hung up and hoped that was the last he'd hear from the man.

He was sorely mistaken.

The phone rang again and Yami clutched the phone in a death-grip. Honey was calling back. He answered the phone in a half-hearted manner and was greeted with Marik's cheerful voice..._again_.

"Yami-chan!" Marik squealed. He sounded breathless. "What are you doing now?"

Yami rubbed his temple tiredly. He really wasn't in the mood for small talk—not with _him_ anyway. "I am in a taxi with Rebecca-san, heading out on a shopping trip _you_ insisted on!" he huffed, his voice edged with annoyance.

Silence ensued giving Yami cause to hope his peevish attitude managed to put the thick-skinned man off. He prayed the conversation was going to end. However, Marik was not so obliging.

"Are you free afterwards?" he asked casually.

Yami's eyes narrowed to the question, his brief encounters with Marik taught him to be wary of the wayward man. _Very wary_!

"Depends..." he replied, stretching out the word with suspicion underlining it.

"Depend on what?" Marik returned mystified. Yami could hear the note of puzzlement in the other's voice; he could envisage the pale brows knitted together in perplexity as Marik pondered over the question.

"Depend who's asking," Yami said. He sounded deceptively casual. Circling around the kneecap of his tattered jeans with a slender finger, he rubbed the exposed skin through the torn fabric distractedly.

"Er...me?" Apprehension spiked the reply as uncertainty struck the bold man.

"Then..._NO_!"

"But that's mean, Yami-chan," Marik protested sulkily. Yami was certain the grievance was uttered with a long pout and it amused him.

"Not as '_mean'_ as the stunt you pulled with the ringtone!" Yami admonished. "Did you enjoy listening to it when I called you moments ago?"

Yami could _feel_ Marik's grin over the phone; it was disconcerting and he shivered unconsciously. He really shouldn't have asked!

"Oh yes! And it went straight to my crotch! The images it conjured went straight to my crotch; the thought of touching you goes straight—"

"_OKAY, I GET IT ALREADY_!" See? Shouldn't have asked, his inner voice told him smugly!

"I could devour you!" Marik purred.

Yami closed his eyes and palmed his face. That man is completely shameless, he thought with despair. How does he utter such cheesy lines and sound so serious_?_ The guy's lasciviousness knew no bounds; it was both incomprehensible and frightening at the same time. How was he supposed to respond to such brazen behaviour? He was not used to attention in any form, let alone it being lavished on him by a man with horny intentions and perverted whims no less.

With his hand still covering his face, Yami slowly opened his eyes. Through the cracks of his fingers, Rebecca was peering at him with a sizeable degree of curiosity. Blushing deeply, he removed his hands and quickly looked away.

"I am going to hang up now," Yami whispered furiously into the phone. The conversation was getting out of control and too personal for his liking. Moreover, he could see Rebecca trying to decipher the conversation through his body language and expression—judging from the amused look on her face—she was getting the gist of it.

Unfortunately, Marik refused to be so easily dismissed. "Aw come on, Yami-chan," he cooed. "Have a late lunch or an early dinner with me."

"No." The proposal was immediately turned down.

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to!"

"But won't you be hungry?" Marik insisted. The question had a whiny note to it.

"No, I won't."

The rejection was firm and curt. Yami left no room for further protest—or so he thought. He obviously forgot he was dealing with one persistent pervert who simply did not know the meaning of the word "No".

His stomach, much to his embarrassment, growled its dissent, it was not happy that he was declining the offer for food. Yami look sheepishly at Rebecca who was trying very hard _not_ to look as though she was honed in on his conversation. He mentally groaned in frustration to his predicament.

"_Oh_? What did you have for breakfast this morning that you're not hungry?" Marik ploughed on, undeterred.

"Erm... A cream pan*." Yami replied flatly, he vaguely recalled being too excited to eat; hence the small bun for breakfast. Now his stomach was regretting the decision.

"Ah, mine's better..." Marik chuckled.

Yami cocked an eyebrow. Despite his mind was screaming for him not to allow curiosity to get the better of him, his blabber mouth just had to ignore the warning and move on its own accord, "I am sure I'll regret asking, but what did you have?" it spewed.

"_Sex_."

Yami palmed his face. The slap sounded rather painful and loud in the small confined cabin, and he was sure Marik could hear it. He couldn't believe the guy savoured the word as if it was the tastiest meal he ever had. Needless to say, it had very unsettling effects in Yami's mind.

_Serves you right for asking_, his brain scolded.

"_Yaaaammmmiiiiii-chaaaaaan_?"

Flushing to the roots of his hair, Yami let out a groan of frustration. Turning his face way from Rebecca to collect himself, he focused absently on the scene outside the window as it passed him by in a fusion of shapes and colour. Then something interesting caught his eye.

_Wow! Seven-Eleven is doing a promotion on washing powder_!

His eyes widened at the discovery and he quickly made a mental note to check out the branch near his home. In his gleeful state, he almost miss Marik's request.

"Go out with me—"

"_No_!" The swift reply came out louder and harsher than he intended. He peered anxiously at his travel companion to see if he garnered a response from her. Luckily, Rebecca's attention was elsewhere. Her face was practically pressed against the window and her eyes were transfixed on a poster of a tanned youth with dark, spikey hair and a cheeky grin, "Tsunami Mako" it read in large print beneath the image.

Relief washed over Yami and he allowed a faint sigh to escape him.

"Why won't you go out with me?" Marik demanded. He sounded sulky, but not beaten.

"Because I don't want to," Yami hissed.

"That's not a reason, it's an excuse!" Marik claimed. "You'd have to do better than that if you want me off your butt, and I mean literally _and_ figuratively speaking."

Yami shook his head; Marik's wheedling voice was so different from the one he used for his villains. He wondered what effect would Marik have if he employed his 'antagonist' voice—the one that never fails to impress him. Would he be able to refuse its alluring effects, he asked himself? He shivered at the thought. Heavens forbid if the hentai found out and actually _used_ it against him._ Voice whore_, _voice whore_, his mind chanted in a sing-a-song voice.

"Yami-ch—"

"The answer is still 'No' so let's drop the matter!" The rejoinder was curt and firm; the revelation had shaken Yami more than he would like to admit and it made him a little edgy.

"You're being mean to me, but I won't give up. I will persevere until you finally say, 'Yes' to me!"

"_Never_! Not happening!"

"I'll buy you taiyaki—as much as you can eat," Marik coaxed slyly.

Yami felt his stomach rumble at the mention of his favourite food and his mouth began to water. "You think you can bribe me with Taiyaki! I'm not that cheap, you know!" The reproach was aimed angrily at his hunger _and_ to Marik.

_Hooray for integrity_! His brain cheered his bravado.

_Aw shit_! His stomach growled at his stupidity.

"Then you want something more expensive? Name your price and it shall be considered!"

Yami's eyes widened with surprise. He can't be serious, right? _Right_? His stomach lurched with revived hope and he scowled at it. Part covering his mouth over the phone; Yami faced away from Rebecca to answer.

"This is getting absurd and pointless. Whatever you are asking of me is not happening!" he rushed out. "Our relationship is purely professional and nothing more so please remember that." The sentence was finished off with a nod of satisfaction; he hoped he got the message through the other's thick head.

"But _why_, Yami-chan?" The whine was back with a vengeance, "It doesn't have to be all work and no play!"

"Please forgive me, _Marik-sensei_, but I prefer it that way."

"You know I will not give up, right?"

Yami shrugged. "It will get you nowhere and waste of your time," he said with indifference.

Marik tutted down the receiver, "That's for me to decide, Yami-chan."

"And it is for me to decide to reject your advances," Yami snorted in return, mentally jabbing Marik with his pointer finger.

It earned a hearty laugh from his listener. "You can run, but you can't hide. So..."

"So..._what_?" Crimson narrowed suspiciously, the voice was reedy and impatient.

"_So_ will you go out with me?" Marik's exaggerated exasperation implied he was talking to someone who was mentally challenged.

That did not abide well with the petit male.

"I said, 'NO'! What part of '_No'_, do you not understand?" Yami's voice raised an octave or two, whilst the hand clutching the phone bared white at the knuckles through the taut skin. The creak of plastic under the strain indicated the tension in the speaker.

There was a long pause before Marik answered. "Erm, the 'No, I won't go out with you' part?"

Yami groaned, "You don't take rejection very well, do you?" The anger had dissipated and he rubbed his temple in defeat. This was Marik he was talking to.

Rebecca shot him a worried look, which forced him to relax a little. He gave a gentle shake of his head to dispel her anxiety and in return, she gave him a weak smile and patted his knee sympathetically. Rebecca, it seems, was aware of the caller's identity.

"And what make you think _that_, Yami-chan?" The shameless one chuckled.

"Listen," Yami sighed. "I am simply not interested in your advances, you got that?"

"You straight?"

_Damn right I am_!

"Yes!" Yami supplied. He thought of Anzu with her sparkling blue eyes that held much laughter, peeking beneath chocolate-hued bangs. Expressive eyes that can melt one's heart with a single soft glance...or freeze one with a haughty glare. It's those very same eyes that are capable of showing concern and displeasure...

_Piercing cerulean blues_.

_Peeking through chestnut bangs_.

_Kaiba_.

Yami blinked once. Twice. Three times.

_What. The. Hell_! _I did not think that, I _so_ did not think that_, he kept repeating to himself, mentally shaking the disturbing thought away.

"Well, if that's the case..."

Yami turned his attention back to the phone. "Does that mean you're going to back off and leave me alone?" he asked optimistically.

"No."

"B-but you sounded like you were going to give up!"

"No, my dearest Yami-chan, that is the sound of my interest piquing now that you've made it more desirable for me to woo you. So be prepared to be mine, I will have you at all cost." A cackle followed the declaration, causing Yami to shiver involuntarily. _It was the evil villain laugh_.

Not bothering with a reply or remaining to hear more, Yami pulled the phone away from his ear and hung up. It didn't take a genius to point out the obvious…

His life has just gotten more complicated thanks to one depraved individual_ and _he was so screwed!

~TBC~

O-o-O-o-O

_**A/N**__: My apologies to those who were expecting a normal chapter and found this instead. I will begin work on the next chapter of Voices shortly, so please do not be disheartened. _

_Once again, I would like to give thanks to all wonderful comments received, trust me it is your words of encouragement that is keeping this fic alive. I know I have not been updating as fast as we all would like, but know that my thoughts are always on it even if I do not have the chance to physically work on it. Some of you may think I have lost interest in this story, but rest assured I haven't. As long as you continue to support me like you have been, I will never give this up. There's so much to explore and plenty of laughs and 'Oh fuck!' moments to come. I have grand plans for this fic as long as you want to read it. _

_*Hugs to all*_

O-o-O-o-O

_*Cream Pan – Custard filled sweet bread._

_A quick "Thank You" to Rin for pointing out the error on "Takyaki" instead of "Taiyaki". Octopus balls? What was I thinking? LMAO!_


	11. Chapter 11

_Yay, I am back! Woo-Hoo! Here's the long awaited Press Conference chapter. Please enjoy~._

_**Warnings**__:_ _LOTS of swearing Kaiba-style, references to male genitals, pervy Marik, angsty Kaiba, brooding Yami and the usual 'blah' applies__…_

_Any errors encountered will be blamed on Mel for distracting me with _Apollo Justice Ace Attorney_ porn whilst I was trying to proof! LOL~! _

_**Disclaimer**__**: **__I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!_

O-o-O-o-O

Yami's heart hammered in his chest and pounded in his ears with an ominous beat. All he could do was gape fearfully at the former Kaiba-sensei and _now_ _Kaiba-sama_, and wonder what horrendous crime he committed in his previous life for fate to screw him so badly in this one!

A bead of sweat formed and trickle down the side of his face, but he did not wipe it away.

Kaiba watched the smaller male with mild amusement. Yami's reaction was priceless and the ensuing silence, golden. Had they not a task to fulfil, he would have enjoyed savouring his victory and, perhaps, gauge for a better response. Unfortunately, they had a job to do so the tormenting will have to wait for later. Pushing a hand in his pocket, he drew out a small packet of tissue and offered it to Yami who stared at it in a dumb-founded way.

"Here, take it," he said, waving it in the other's face, "and keep it with you. You may need it after the vultures have been through with you."

Yami swallowed and dragged his eyes to the proffered item. "Thanks," he croaked, accepting the packet reluctantly. Glad to have something to occupy himself, he opened it, pulled out a hanky and blotted his face; fervently wishing he could smother himself with it. Death by hankies, at that moment in time, sounded rather appealing.

"Aw, man! Does that mean he's our boss?" Jounouchi groaned, slapping a palm to his forehead. "He's already an obnoxious bully, but as our boss, he's gonna be insufferable! This can't do his ego any good, right?"

Kaiba spared a death-glare at the speaker. "Sounds like someone wants to get relegated to a lowly extra," he snarled. "That can be arranged, Katsuya!"

Jounouchi shot him dirty look and muttered "Fuckin' tyrant" under his breath whilst Marik guffawed.

"Uhm, guys, I think it's almost time for us to appear," Rebecca whispered loudly.

Wild panic followed as everyone went into a frenzied shuffle, trying to arrange and rearrange the order of appearance. The main characters were expected to be in the centre—which after some pushing, shoving and minor squabbling—the team was presented in a neat line. The sequence was as follows: Honda, Jounouchi, Marik, Yami, Kaiba, Shizuka, Rebecca and Noa.

Yami felt safe sandwiched between the two heavyweights. Just being placed strategically in the middle provided a mental boost for him, a boost he definitely needed to revive his flagging confidence. The butterflies in his belly were having a riot and it was unsettling him. He felt sick!

"Take a deep breath," a gentle voice behind him instructed. Yami took a deep breath through his nose and expelled it through his mouth. "We've got your back so don't worry. It will work out just fine. Trust me."

Yami breathed in and out again, and nodded. The reassurance brought a tiny smile to his lips. Closing his eyes, he allowed the words to bathe him in a haze of tangy scented security. It promised to shield him from whatever's to come.

_I trust you_, he whispered in his heart and meant every word of it.

"Did anyone notice if there's a tablecloth covering the table?" Marik asked eagerly.

"Erm, I think there was," replied Honda, rubbing his chin as if it would conjure up the image like a genie from the magic lamp.

"_Marik_!" Kaiba warned with a growl, his glare burning holes into the Egyptian's skull. "Don't even think about it!"

"Think about what?" Marik asked innocently.

"If you dare play tootsies under the table with any of the cast, _I'LL CRUSH YOU_!" Kaiba raised a clenched fist to back his threat.

"You're really no fun, Kaiba!" Marik bit out. "But fine! I'll refrain from molesting Yami-chan's feet until we get to the restaurant."

"You had better!"

Marik looked at Kaiba. A pale brow arched challengingly. "What? You think I can't restrain myself?"

Kaiba's lips twisted into a derisive sneer as he looked at the delusional man. "You have as much restraint as a penis, Marik!" A snort. "_Especially_ _yours_, for that matter!"

Marik peered coquettishly at him and winked. "Little Marik _loves_ it when you talk dirty, Kaiba-kun! You should do it more often, you know!"

Kaiba clucked his tongue and said, "See, my point exactly! NO. SELF. RESTRAINT!"

The self-restraint-less man batted his eyes at Kaiba and cackled manically. In return, the exasperated man rolled his eyes and ignored him.

The others appreciating the humour, laughed heartily. For a moment, the enormous task ahead of them had been forgotten and with it, the tension. Whether the diversion had been intentional or unintentional, Yami was grateful for it. It confirmed what he already knew in his heart: alongside Kaiba and Marik, he will be in good hands.

"We're up now," Honda whispered. Informing them with a quick turn of his head.

A loud applause erupted around them and with a quick exchange of "Good Luck," the cast made their way on to the stage.

Yami felt a fleeting touch on the small of back as fingers brushed across it. The gesture was encouraging and he smiled.

_Yes, he'll do just fine_, he thought.

O-o-O-o-O

The reception was deafening and it increased several decibels with the appearance of Kaiba, Marik and Shizuka. They were obviously the sweethearts of the industry and the audience treated them as such. If the crowd hadn't consisted of professionals, Yami was sure there would be a few wolf-whistles and squeals added for good measures.

Stepping out on the stage was like a giant leap for the petit actor, his whole career now hinged on his performance here. A performance where he needed to convince the crowd he was worthy of the role he was given.

_He had to prove he was Osiris_.

Chancing a glance at the space below, he was taken aback by the number of attendees. The room was packed and all eyes were on him—the unknown grunt—who was casually walking between two of the most famous names in voice acting. If it didn't scream fishy, nothing did!

Yami's heart sped up so fast that he feared it was going to detach from his chest, leap out of his mouth and run off in a very cowardly fashion! He wasn't feeling particularly brave either.

A gentle prod in the ribs brought his attention back to the task at hand. They had stopped and assembled into a straight line facing the audience. Yami felt more like he was victim in a firing squad than a celebrity. He didn't think he would ever get used to the attention.

He discreetly rubbed his clammy hand on his pants, and wished the room wasn't so hot and stuffy! The heat from the surrounding lights and the packed room was stifling, and it added to his misery. Exercising all his self-control that would impress even Kaiba, he quelled the urge to fidget and tug on his collar of his jacket.

Finally, the clapping had ceased and Ota-san's voice boomed out once more.

"Thank you all for the warm welcome. I am sure the cast are grateful for your support, isn't that right?" With a dramatic flourish of his hand, he motioned the cast to respond. Recognising the cue, the members linked hands and simultaneously bowed. The roar of delight was ear-splitting, which left the actors beaming widely. Freed from their grasps, they waved enthusiastically at the audience.

When order was restored, the director gestured the actors to take a seat. Yami couldn't be more relieved when he dropped his butt onto the chair. His legs felt like soggy noodles and they were barely holding up his weight.

"As you can see, there are some familiar faces amongst the cast as well as a few fresh ones. I'll leave them to introduce themselves and the character they are playing. Let's start from Honda-kun," Ota-san gave an encouraging smile at the young man.

Honda picked up the microphone on the table in front of him and introduced himself, stating his name and the role he was playing. A small hum of approval was heard and then it was Jounouchi's turn.

Yami watched with growing trepidation as his turn neared. The response Marik got had postponed his introduction slightly; a few zealous Marik worshippers besieged the popular man and encouraged him to openly flirt. It was only by Ota-san's intervention that it stop. Yami wasn't sure if he was happy or pissed for the delay.

When it was finally his turn, he cleared his throat before picking up the microphone. His eyes gave a long sweep of the audience as he held their attention before speaking, "Hello, I am Mutou Yami and I play Prince Osiris. Please give me your guidance."

A murmur of surprise rippled through the room as people turned to one another to confirm the news.

"Did I hear it correctly?" they asked. "Is that possible?"

Yami could read the disbelief on their faces; he could see the frowns knitting their brows. It spoke of their confusion and his heart sunk. He sat in silence, finding the media's reaction disappointing. Truth be told, it was what he expected, but faced with the discouraging response, it hurt. He placed his microphone gently on the table and kept his hands atop of it to prevent it from rolling. He noticed how they trembled.

Kaiba leaned over and picked up Yami's microphone—skimming long, warm fingers over the other's as he reached for the device. The action surprised Yami as each actor was equipped with his or her microphone. Kaiba didn't need to take his.

The deed went unnoticed by the audience below, but did not go unnoticed by his colleagues. Noa made a small, strangled noise in his throat.

Yami watched the strong, lean hand withdraw. The touch, however fleeting, provided solace. It was to remind him that he wasn't alone in this sea of predators and it made him smile. With a quaking breath, he drew on his newfound strength and looked up, determined not to be intimidated by these people. He'd be strong for himself and for those who believed in him, he cannot fail.

Kaiba lifted up the microphone to his lips and the room immediately fell silent. Half-spoken sentences were left unfinished as all eyes turned to the striking man with the commanding presence. With bated breath, they waited for him to speak.

"It's wonderful to see a high turnout for the promotion of Broken Bonds," Kaiba began. "We are truly humbled by the support you have shown with your attendance and we hope your generosity will continue throughout. For those who do not know me..." A gurgle of laughter from the press ensued, "I am Kaiba Seto and I am sure, after listening to the trailer, you would have guessed I play the character Obelisk."

Someone at the back of the room gave a cheerful "Yay," which sent the audience into a fit of giggles and the moment of discontent, due to Yami's casting, was temporarily forgotten. The rest of the introductions went without a hitch and Ota-san took the lead once more.

"Now the formalities are over, it is Question Time. However, before we begin, I would like everyone to abide by a few simple rules." The director rose from his perched position on the table end and walked to the edge of the stage.

"First of all,' he held the pointer finger of one hand up, "please keep all questions to a professional level and the topic relevant to the campaign."

Then adding another digit, "Secondly, please ensure questions are distributed fairly and evenly amongst the cast, so no one person is to bear the brunt of it all. Suffice to say, we will not tolerate the interrogation of any individual. If we feel a guest has abused this rule, he or she will be prohibited from attending future events associated with this project."

"Thirdly," he held up three fingers above his head, "I expect this to be conducted with utmost civility and consideration, so please respect that."

After laying down the ground rules, Ota-san slowly peered around the room, his eyes scanning for dissenters—and found none. With a satisfactory hum, he dropped his arm back to his side and smiled. "Right then, let's get started. Who's first?" he announced gleefully, whilst surveying the hopefuls with their hands in the air. He pointed at a random female reporter, "Okay ma'am, what's your question?"

Yami held his breath. Judging by the glances thrown his way, he half-expected the first question to be directed at him. And he wasn't far wrong. Torn between him and Kaiba, the reporter finally chose the handsome man. It was a wise choice. It wasn't worth squandering an opportunity to talk to the Ice Prince on a _nobody_ like him and Yami felt oddly relieved by it. Still, it didn't mean he was in the clear. It was only a matter of time before he was selected, gutted and grilled. Kaiba had only postponed the inevitable, but it gave him a chance to get a feel of the event. He may learn a thing or two from the masters.

Breathing out, Yami waited for the question, his curiosity had spiked considerably. The reporter blushed prettily when Kaiba fixed his attention on her; she looked almost bashful.

"I would like to ask Kaiba-sensei," she said in a timid voice, "What made KC Communications willing to sponsor Broken Bonds? Up until now, the company has never funded a project in this industry, even one you voiced in. So why the change of heart?"

Yami felt Kaiba stiffen.

_If you ever play Obelisk, let me be your Osiris_...

Tension emanated off the larger man and bled into the space between them. Yami barely managed to stop his face from creasing into a full-blown frown at the sudden change in Kaiba.

"The decision to sponsor Broken Bonds was solely based from a business perspective," Kaiba informed. "It seemed a solid and reliable investment, which was the reason the Company decided to support it."

Yami gulped and shifted nervously. Kaiba's tone was clipped, his manner business-like. What's with the caustic reply and frosty attitude, he thought?

As if sensing Yami's anxiety, Kaiba adjusted his attitude and added, "Don't forget KCC is always looking for new ways to promote itself so when Broken Bonds was offered to us, it was too good an opportunity to pass up." After finishing his sentence, Kaiba offered a saccharin smile to the woman who practically melted in her chair.

Yami mentally scoffed at the recovery. The man was definitely a master of many personas, but out of all the ones he's shown, which is the true Kaiba Seto? Curiosity pricked Yami's mind until Ota-san's voice pulled him away from his thoughts.

"Right then. Next!" Brown eyes scanned the contenders with their hands or pens raised. "Ah, I detect a familiar face," he chuckled. "Ooka-san, its good to see you again! What would you like to ask?"

A wiry, bespectacled man spoke up. "I would like to ask you, Ota-san. Why did you decide to cast a newbie in a major role like Osiris, would it not jeopardise the project?"

Yami sucked in his breath. The question was about him. Anxious eyes darted to the figure sitting comfortably on the edge of the table; the director did not seem put out with the question. In fact, if anything, he was rather pleased.

"The casting for Osiris was the bane of our project as we never had a particular individual in mind for role. It was never doubted who would voice Obelisk, Ra and Kisara, but Osiris remained elusive to us—until Yami-kun appeared. Of course, there is always a risk in casting a newbie, but it's a gamble we were willing to take. As for jeopardising the project, I would suggest you watch the anime first before making that observation. You'd be pleasantly surprised what Yami-kun can do."

A nod of heads from the cast showed they agreed with their director unanimously. It added weight to Ota-san's words.

A trickle of voices filtered the silence. The audience's reception to the news was mixed, some looked assured, other not so much.

"Right then, moving on... Yes sir," Ota-san pointed at a large man with a goatee. "What is your question?"

Without hesitation, the eager man lobbed his question at the director; his words edged with avidity. "It was rumoured that Amelda-kun was favoured for the role of Osiris, so what happened? Were the negotiations not favourable that you found a substitute for him?"

_I want to be your Osiris_...

The pregnant pause that followed was suffocating. The shift in the air was tangible. An emotion that Yami could not grasp drifted into his vicinity and it staggered him. Something was wrong.

Slanting his eyes towards the source of the discomfort, he noticed Kaiba sporting a taut expression. A small movement of the hand diverted Yami's gaze to it, his eyes rested on fists that were clenched so tight, the knucklebones showed through the stretched skin. Yami wracked his brain for the reason to Kaiba's change of behaviour and it all came down to one person.

Amelda.

A quick delve in his mind supplied him with an image of a slender male with russet hair and large grey eyes. He achieved 'Rookie of the Year' award about the time Yami had began his career. It was a prestigious award and Amelda gained immense popularity and recognition from it. No wonder he was considered for the role!

The revelation left Yami rather dispirited.

"As you said, it was only a rumour," Ota-san's reply cut through the tension like a hot knife through butter, his voice was sharp and humourless. "Amelda-kun was never considered for Osiris because we did not think him suitable. One could argue he already had other commitments and therefore unable take the part, but I can assure you, he was _never_ a candidate to begin with. Now, next!"

The dismissal was curt, giving the man little chance to re-join. Pointing at another person, the director gave her permission to speak. A cheerful female with a bright smile spoke up.

"Ishtar-sensei, how does it feel to be playing antagonist to Kaiba-sensei's protagonist again?"

A rumble of laughter filled the room, dissipating some of the unpleasantness from the previous question.

Marik gave a toothy grin and leaned back into his chair with the microphone in his hand, there was a degree of mischief colouring his answer.

"As you know, it is always a pleasure to be working with Kaiba-sensei. His perfect hero complements my evil villain and we get on swimmingly. Bear in mind, the Broken Bonds manga is still on-going so there is always a possibility that _I_ will end up being the good guy and Kaiba-sensei, the baddie! Then hopefully, my character will finally get want he wants."

Yami felt something from under the table nudge his foot.

"_Oh_, and what is it that Ra wants?" The curious female asked.

"Why, to carry the heroine off into the sunset and have his wicked way with her, of course!" Marik snickered.

The crowd hooted with laughter.

Yami shook his head and laughed. How does the guy manage to entertain so effortlessly—to dispel the tension with a few words and a cheeky grin? Yami was impressed.

"I think it would be interesting to see a role reversal, don't you think?" the director confessed. "To see an evil Kaiba-sensei and a hero Marik-sensei would be most intriguing and definitely food for thought... But, alas, that's a different discussion entirely and one worth exploring another time. So, on to the next question," he pointed at a young female reporter who was looking attentively at Yami.

Yami stared back at her.

"I would like to ask Mutou-san, how it feels to be working alongside the big names of the industry?"

All eyes, the cast and the audience, were on the crimson-eyed male, waiting for his reply. The former watched on with nervous anticipation, whilst the latter waited with greed.

Yami was grateful his hands were steady when he picked up the microphone, and he was pleased his voice did not break or tremble despite he was inwardly shaking with trepidation. His voice carried his reply very clearly across the room.

"It goes without saying, I feel honoured to be voicing alongside these wonderful and talented people," he said, glancing at his colleagues on either side of him and giving them a big smile. "Admittedly, I find the experience daunting and somewhat surreal, but everyone's been good to me—advising and guiding me with gentle firmness—so I can improve. I pray I will not betray their faith in me nor disappoint the viewers of the show. All I can do is promise I will give my best for Osiris and hope you will accept me. Thank you for your patience."

Yami's answer was met with a murmur of approval and abundance of nods. He wanted to let out a long sigh of relief, but had to be content with blowing out a small puff of air instead. He itched to pull out a hanky and mop his brow with it, but dare not. Instead, he reached for the glass of water in front of him and took a small sip.

Thinking he earned a respite before he was singled him out again, Yami was surprised when the next question was directed at him..._again_.

"How much experience do you have in voice acting?" A fat man with a moustached face asked. His beady eyes were looking predatorily at him.

Yami saw Kaiba's fingers twitch and realised the question was not a welcomed one. Mai-san's warning echoed loudly in his head.

"Compared to my colleagues here, my experience is considered scant. I began over a year ago and have voiced minor parts in a few animes and some drama CDs. Broken Bonds is the first major and long-term work I have received thus far. However, what I lack in experience, I try to make it up in dedication, enthusiasm and perseverance. I love what I do therefore I am willing to give it my all. Hopefully, that will be evident in my performance."

The beady-eyed man sneered and shot him a contemptuous look. He was obviously dissatisfied with the answer and was about to respond, but changed his mind. Yami suspected it had something to do with murderous aura emitted by the esteemed employer beside him and had to swallow a chuckle.

Ota-san picked up Kaiba's killer vibe and hurriedly moved on. The next question was directed at Shizuka and it asked how she felt working with Kaiba and Marik again.

Yami was distracted from Shizuka's reply. The beady-eyed man was glaring at him with newfound vehemence and it was most perturbing. The man's hostility was rolling off in waves and it made him wonder what he had said to deserve it. Recalling his answer, Yami did not remember saying or implying anything that could be construed as offensive. So why the hell was this guy pissier than Kaiba?

Yami could sense Kaiba's bloodlust in the air. The suicidal moustached man tried to challenge it and failed. It wasn't wise to mess with a stubborn and egoistic CEO, least of all, one with homicidal tendencies.

It was that simple.

Yami mentally clucked his tongue and dismissed the man's animosity. He didn't care about the slight; he was used to such callousness after being at the lowest rung of the employment ladder for so long. Being sneered at because of his job was nothing new to him and through the years he learnt to endure it.

Yami sighed and took a sip of water. Trying hard to ignore Kaiba death-glaring the beady-eye man, he focused his attention back to the questions.

"This is for Katsuya-sensei," another voice said. "In Broken Bonds, Exodia is a calmer and friendlier character than the fiery swordsman Flames, you voiced last. Which of the two characters do you think represent you the most?"

Jounouchi placed a thumb and finger on his chin and feigned a thoughtful look. "I like to think I am more Exodia as he is handsomer and smoother than Flames, and he's smart and level-headed too." The audience laughed. "But, I have to admit there's a little of Flames' temper in me, which Exodia lacks—"

"Yeah, I can vouch for that temper," Honda interjected with a snicker. "Though I am still waiting for signs of the other attributes!"

The audience laughed again and waited for the comeback.

Jounouchi mocked glared Honda for a second and quipped, "Well, I was going to say you represented Cyber Commander to a T—all brawn and no brains—but realised you lack the brawn too!"

Honda rubbed his nose sheepishly and grinned. "Touché, my smooth and intelligent friend," he conceded and was met with applause.

Yami had to hand it to them. Their friendship was entertaining on the public front as well as behind the scenes and it was enviable.

As the conference wore on, the questions became thoroughly distributed amongst the cast. During the forty minutes of Question Time, all the members of the cast had been asked for their thoughts on Broken Bonds. The barrage of questions that came their way was non-stop, some were asked with grave sombreness, others were voiced with amused curiosity.

_"What were their feelings about the characters they were voicing_?" "_Can they relate to them_?" "_How did they audition for the role_?"

The last question had been directed at Yami, so he gave a concise version of his audition—minus the heated exchange between Kaiba and himself in the middle of it, and the lascivious insult at the end. Needless to say, there were quite a few incredulous looks when he finished story. They couldn't quite believe he got the role by being at the right place, at the right time! It was a fluke that had many green with envy and he could feel Noa's resentment from where he was sitting.

He drained the rest of his water.

"Right we have time for one last question..." Yami heard Ota-san say, listening half-heartedly as he picked out the reporter and praying whole-heartedly the question wasn't directed at him. He was tired justifying his existence in the world of Broken Bonds.

"This question is for Ishtar-sensei and Kaiba-sensei. How do the both of you feel about Mutou-san playing Osiris?"

The question pulled Yami's attention back from its straying. It seems questions about his competency was still a hot topic.

Kaiba spoke up, "There is no doubt in my mind, and I think in Marik-sensei's too, that Mutou-san is the perfect person to play Osiris. I trust my judgement as well as Ota-san's decision in the casting of Osiris. There was undeniably chemistry between Mutou-san's Osiris and my Obelisk to justify the decision and warrant the part. Mutou-san's Osiris is dynamic, it was unfortunate the auditioned scene was not picked for the trailer, had it been used, you will know what I mean."

"I absolutely agree with Kaiba-sensei," Marik added. "I was fortunate enough to have a one-to-one scene with Osiris and I can tell you, Mutou-san's Osiris _rocked my world_! It will not surprise me if Osiris eclipses Ra because Mutou-san's portrayal is superb! He becomes one with his character and my Ra is absolutely lovin' it!"

"And my Exodia!"

"And Kisara!"

"And Mana!"

"All my Extras!"

"A-and... Duo." Though it was uttered with painful reluctance, Yami was grateful for the show of support. At least, Kaiba didn't have to stamp on Noa's toes to get a response.

"If there's one thing that exceeds a good team—it's a good and _happy_ team! I think our Yami-kun will do just fine and I am certain, my team agrees." Ota-san concluded.

Yami, overwhelmed by the open display of support and the high regards shown by his colleagues, flushed pink in the face. Marik laughed and clapped him on the back, whereas Jounouchi, Honda, Rebecca and Shizuka all gave him the 'thumbs up' and 'victory' signs. The grinning actor felt he could burst from sheer happiness.

"And on that memorable note, we end the conference for Broken Bonds. My staff and I would like to thank all of you for attending, and we hope to see you when we announce the date for the anime's official release. Until then, we hope you will continue to support us. We give you our thanks."

To the applause of the audience, everyone got up and walked to the front of the stage. Holding hands once more, they showed their appreciation by bowing to the people below them. The gesture sent the crowd into frenzy, and cheers were added to the zealous clapping and a standing ovation.

It was safe to say the announcement was a success.

Then came the second phase: the photo shoot.

Yami's face spasm painfully as it was tortured in front of the cameras. His jaw hurt, he was half-blind by the flashing lights and what was left of his vision was blurry with large dark spots. He secretly thought the ritual was more sadistic than Question Time and to top it all off… _He needed to pee_!

Regret washed over him like a tidal wave. He reproached himself for consuming all the water and the oolong tea from before only added to his woes. He was so distracted he didn't even react to Marik's molesting. He felt the Egyptian's hand brushed against his backside on numerous occasions, but was past caring. It was only when the needy hands became too _kneady_, did he finally do something about it. He ground the heel of his boot on the offender's toes, noting with sadistic satisfaction Marik's smile falter and wobble at that precise painful moment. It provided him with a brief distraction.

_Shit_, he thought desperately. _How much longer to go_?

He grimaced when he was instructed to "move over here" and "stand over there," when all he could think about was emptying out his bladder. His distress multiplied a hundred-fold and he pressed his legs firmly together.

Subsequently, when the final photo was taken and the green light given for everyone to disperse, did Yami seek out the toilets—with whatever dignity he could muster. He didn't want to scream 'desperate' all the way so his steps were measured and controlled. He was such a masochist!

Upon reaching his destination, he opted for the cubicles rather than the urinals and practically _dived_ in it! For the next twenty seconds, it was utter bliss for Yami. So absorbed in his task that he did not hear the two men enter into the toilets.

"So what do you think about them choosing an unknown newbie for Osiris?" A thin nasally voice asked.

Yami pricked an ear to the conversation.

"To be honest, I was disappointed with the choice," a deep throaty voice replied. "Personally, I thought Amelda was perfect for the job. _He_ would have given Broken Bonds a boost on popularity alone—not that Ishtar and Kaiba wouldn't—but still, it's a shame."

"Yeah, my thoughts exactly!" the nasal man said. "I was checking out the newbie during the conference and I found some interesting things about him."

Yami stiffened; his hands paused zipping his pants.

"Oh? I thought he was obscure and he did only minor roles?"

"Apparently he did, but get this, he also did boy love dramas..._a lot of boy love dramas_! It seems he was very good at it too!"

Yami's face paled and his breath hitched in his throat. He imagined the lascivious wink that accompanied the comment.

Throaty voice hummed his interest, waiting for the other to continue.

"What are the odds that he slept with the director to get this part?"

Anger swelled inside of Yami and coursed through his body. His fingers fumbled to do up his pants; it's usual deftness was impeded by the blinding fury that threatened to consume him.

_How dare they imply he curried favours by sleeping around_! _How dare they fucking judge him due to nature of his work_!

Yami silently cursed his bungling fingers and the intricate fastenings; it made the task feel like an impossible feat! But once he was decent, he was going to go out there, confront those bastards and give them a piece of his mind. They had another thing coming if they thought he was a pushover! _If only he could do up his_—

"And judging by Kaiba's reaction to Kanekura, I wouldn't be surprised if he was given the same treatment too!"

Yami paused in his actions; his narrowed eyes whipped round to the door.

"Mind you, he was a pretty one though; I mean did you see his eyes? The colour! I'd give him a favourable review if he'd let me do him. Some bastards have all the luck! Makes me think I'm in the wrong business!"

"I daresay I agree with you, gentlemen, when you say you are in the 'wrong business'," a cold familiar voice cut in, causing an audible gasp from the two men. "Judging by the level of unprofessionalism you have both shown, I _suggest_ you remove yourself from journalism. You are obviously not fit to write a shopping list, let alone an article that requires honesty and impartiality. I will be having a word with your superiors, that I can assure you."

"K-Kaiba-sama, s-sir, I-"

"_SAVE IT_!" Kaiba roared, "Don't make it any worse than it already is! Do you honestly think you could defame Ota-san's reputation, slander Mutou-san and me with your bullshit assumptions, and expect to get away with it? Just get the fuck out and never show your face in front of me again!"

The shuffling of feet was heard as the men sprinted to the exit.

"Oh, and word of advice." The footsteps stopped. "Don't fucking judge people by your depraved and immoral standards! If you so much as to _breathe_ another word of this fuck-shit or anything relating to the subjects outside of here, you will find me _most unpleasant_. Now scram!"

The opening and closing of the door indicated the disappearance of the two men.

Still suffering from the throes of anger and embarrassment, Yami remained where he was. He couldn't face Kaiba; he was too angry and too mortified to offer civility to the man who had stood up for him. Neither was he able to offer him his thanks, Kaiba didn't deserve anything less than his gratitude, but he was unable to provide it—not yet. Perhaps it was better to hide his knowledge of this incident. It would be less embarrassing for the both of them.

So Yami waited patiently for the frigid man to leave. Silence shrouded the room for a little longer before the sound of the door sliding open and close disturbed it. The ensuing silence informed Yami he was alone once more. Straightening his clothes, he flushed the toilet, unbolted the door and opened it, moving slightly to the side as he swung it open.

"Took you long enough to come out," an amused voice greeted him.

Yami jumped and glared at Kaiba who was standing near the exit with his arms crossed. Not knowing what to say to him, Yami sniffed and strode over to the hand basin to wash his hands. The sound of water served to break the heavy silence; the droning of the hand dryer followed it. Both men did not speak until the dryer stopped.

"I could have handled them myself, Kaiba." Yami mumbled sulkily. His back was facing Kaiba and his eyes were cast down, staring at his hands.

Kaiba scoffed at the sullen remark, the fact Yami had dropped the honorific wasn't lost on him, but he chose to ignore it. "Could you?" he sneered. "What would you've done? Remonstrated with them? Pleaded with them? _Threatened_ _them_? I highly doubt your words would have been effective. I had my suspicions though, Umbra is well-known to shit-stir."

"Is that why you followed them?" Yami asked with bitter-filled softness.

Kaiba snorted. "Contrary to what you might think, I don't have a habit of stalking men in toilets! That's Marik's speciality!"

"..."

"Look, forget about them, they are not worth getting pissed off about on a day like today—not when you performed so well. You did us proud and the response was favourable."

Yami tensed and whirled around to face him, his eyes bright with burning fury. "_Really_?" he spat, "I thought I gave the impression that I slept with you and Ota-san to get this part! Now, that doesn't sound very savoury—let alone _favourable_ to me."

Kaiba observed him closely, those cerulean blues searched deep into his crimson. Yami could see he was grappling for an answer, one without the residues of anger staining his words. When he spoke, it was with restrained rancour, "Once you reach to this level of exposure in this business, there will always be unsavoury rumours and smears. You can't stop people gossiping about you anymore than you can't prevent them from thinking they know shit from what they hear, see or crap. How you handle it is all what matters most. Will you allow it to get to you or will you ignore it, knowing you are worth a million times more than those fools who think they have us at their mercy with their empty words? If you can't hack it, then you are not cut out for this. The future will only cause pain and hindrance to your progress."

Uncrossing his arms, whilst still maintaining eye contact, he strode up to Yami. Stopping an arm's length from the smaller male, he placed a firm grip on the slender shoulders and shook it gently. "We all live with it," he soothed, "None of us are exempt from the malice and jealousy—not even Shizuka. But we learn to deal with it and move on, it is part of being a celebrity. Besides, it's not all doom and gloom. Remember, the media is your biggest ally as well as your worst enemy. Learn to manipulate and exploit them, and you'll be fine. So what do you say, Mutou?"

Yami gnawed his bottom lip as he listened; the fury had subsided a little, dimming the lividness in his eyes. He looked away from Kaiba—tore his eyes from the mesmerising gaze. "I will do my best," he offered flatly.

Removing his hands, Kaiba nodded and straightened. "Good, now lets get out of here before the others begin to worry. You go first and I'll follow shortly. I don't think it's wise to leave together or it'll add fuel to the flames of gossip. Lucky, I had the hindsight of not allowing Marik to retrieve you or your reputation will be in tatters, not to mention your chastity! I had to get Pegasus to restrain him."

Yami rolled his eyes at the quip, his lips dangerously twitching at the corners. "Fine," he sighed, walking past Kaiba. On reaching the door, he stopped. Twisting his head slightly so he could catch Kaiba from the corner of his eyes, he took a small breath and smiled. "Thanks," he murmured, "...for everything." Then with a swirl of dark purple, he was gone.

Kaiba stared at the space where Yami had been and sighed. "So you don't have a habit of stalking, do you, Kaiba Seto?" he chided. "Yeah, keep telling yourself that!"

Whipping out his cell phone, he pressed a number stored on speed-dial. The call connected and was answered after two rings.

"Yes, Kaiba-sama?"

The CEO launched straight into an order without preamble, "I want you to pull out the files on Lumis and Umbra of the Domino Daily Express, and Kanekura of The DC Media and Entertainment Journals, and have then sent to me. Is that clear, Isono?"

"Yes, Kaiba-sama," came the prompt reply. "Is there anything else, sir?"

"No, that will be all for the time being. Await further instructions once I have perused the files."

"Yes, Kaiba-sama."

Kaiba hung up and pocketed the phone. Once he got the files of those cretins, he will determine the course of action. Lumis and Umbra would be easy to deal with. His company had good relations with the Domino Daily Express; so teaching those two a lesson would require minimal effort on his part. But Kanekura was a different matter. The sly fucktard played dirty, which meant he had to as well. Special measures will be implemented to ensure Kanekura _pay_ for marring his day! How dare that man mention _him_! How dare that scumbag make such preposterous assumptions? Curled fists trembled by his side as his anger resurfaced.

"_If you ever play Obelisk, let me be your Osiris_..." _The appeal was spoken in a voice that was sprinkled with merriment. _

"_I may consider it if you win the 'Newcomer of the Year Award'_!" _An equally amused voice replied._

"_Then I will work hard to be deserving of you and Osiris. I promise will not fail you, Seto_..."

_The pledge ended on a note of laughter_. _Laughter that was once musical and alluring_—was now cruel and mocking_._

"You are not worthy, Amelda," Kaiba snarled at the teasing spectre in his mind, his hand unfurling and his anger subsiding. "_You never were_!"

After his declaration, Kaiba took a deep breath and waved away the memory, the action derailing the unwelcome train of thought and replacing it with the image of defiant crimson that bore deep into his very being. Those vibrant and expressive eyes—the windows to one's soul—was so transparent with its emotions, it took Kaiba's breath away.

Pure and untainted was Mutou Yami, for now. But will he remain that way or will he be corrupted by the debauchery that lurks beneath this profession? Kaiba prayed those honest eyes will never lose its light, he prayed Yami will not stray into the darkness like another he knew. Part of him rued having dragged Yami deeper into this sordid world, but another part of him wanted him close. True, he was perfect for Osiris, that was undeniable, but if he hadn't requested Yami's presence at the audition then he would not have been noticed. And noticed they all did.

There was something that drew Kaiba to the petit man. Was it his integrity? His strength? Or was it his ability to care deeply for another? Had he succumbed to Marik's advances then Kaiba would have dismissed him. But Yami hadn't. His resistance, much to the pervert's despair, was admirable. And Kaiba was impressed, his interest aroused. He never thought he could feel alive again, he never thought he could care for another, but this man with the most expressive eyes, voice and personality he had ever come across had him spellbound...

_If only Yami could feel the same way about him_.

The sudden beep of his phone shook him from his reverie. Retrieving the device he quickly scanned the message on it, noting it had the information he requested from Isono. Deciding he stayed longer than it was deemed appropriate, he made his way to the exit. It was risky to leave Marik with Yami for too long, even with Pegasus watching him. With an audible sigh and fluid grace, the formidable man swept out of the room leaving it void of his presence.

Silence returned to the room once more.

~TBC~

O-o-O-o-O

_**A/N**: Righty then, I had mixed feelings about this chapter. I mean, when I wrote it, I thought it was good, but after re-re-re-re-re-reading it for guizillion times, I became numb. I can't even say how I feel about this chapter because I really don't know. Was it good? Was it bad? Was it worth the wait? I would appreciate if you can tell me, it really doesn't get any easier to write nowadays especially when I am reading other fics and thinking: OMG! This person writes waaaaaaay better than me! Confidence crisis? Pretty much~! _

_I am so bloody screwed in the head! And yeah, you can tell me that too!_

_Anyways, the conference/dialogue took me forever to write. I wanted to include more questions, but that would mean going on forever and you'll never see the chapter until, well...forever, so forgive me if I skimmed over a lot of Question Time. Hopefully, I will give you the opportunity to ask the trio some questions of your own very soon. I'll keep you posted on that development._

_My thanks go to all those who've reviewed the last two chapters, your support never cease to amaze me and I am truly humbled by your generosity—especially those readers who regularly leave a comment, whether it is signed or anonymous. It is always a pleasure to hear from those who read this. It is your comments that drive this fic. Without it, I would have given up long ago~._

_Thank you all so much~! *hugs*_

_*Amelda – Aka Alistair in the English Dub._

O-o-O-o-O

_Replies to the anonymous reviews:_

_~Rininlightblue: A happy belated birthday to you! Mine's on the 28th of this month so I am super-excited. Anyone reading this: I want KaiYami artwork as a pressie! Spam me on DeviantArt – the link's in on my profile page. It also has some amazing YGO! stuff from CandyassGoth, Ichi and Mel (who, incidentally, did the Purpleshipping cover image for this fic). Awesome, right? So, check it out._

_Also, thanks for the heads-up on the Takyaki, I have amended the errors on all the chapters, I think. Mind you, octopus balls sounds intriguing and I could just imagine Yami curling his tongue around one of those delectable little balls of seafood, and pulling it into his mouth—all the while Kaiba and Marik watch on… Mmmmm… Yummy~! Thanks for reviewing and know that your thoughts always make my day. *hugs*_

_~Guest: Yep, it's Kaiba's the boss and Yami's screwed! Let's see if it changes their views on one another, especially with Yami insisting he continue his other job. Will Kaiba be able to convince him to stop or will it cause discontentment in the ranks? Stay tuned~_

_~AnzuFan: Wow, I am so glad you are still following this. I can't believe you are encouraging Clashshipping! I found that very entertaining...not that I don't entertain the idea...but... Hmmmmm... The possible scenarios, in which Marik can have his wicked way with Yami, are interesting and the plunnies it spawns is not helping, especially as the next chapter will be the post-Conference party where there's LOTS of alcohol involved. Mheheheheheheheh… Anyway, it is good to hear from you again._

_~Chelsea: Yes, Marik sounded evilly serious at the end and it is justified because he is serious about his Yami-chan. Furthermore, he will provide Kaiba plenty of headache and rivalry…and headache on the screen and off the screen. I love the complexity and dynamics of this trio—the possibilities are endless. Thanks so muchies for you review~. It is truly appreciated._

O-o-O-o-O


	12. Chapter 12

_My humble apologies for taking so long to update. I hope this lengthy chapter makes up for the tardiness, please enjoy~!_

_**Warnings**: Cussing, swearing, a 'not-so-pervy-Marik-but-can't-say-the-same-for-Ra' warning for AyaSeth, the usual 'blah' applies and a freaky long Author's Note at the end. WOOT!_

_**Disclaimer****: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!_

O-o-O-o-O

Yami sauntered out of the restroom and briskly headed back, unsure of when Kaiba would make his exit, he didn't want it to be too closely timed with his own. With his head held high, he walked across the lobby and into the conference room. The cast were still there, but the two managers and the director were nowhere to be seen. Yami recalled Mai-san mentioning she had another commitment to attend to and beat a hasty retreat after congratulating him. The feeling of achievement from her praise had dimmed a little of the misfortunes he had met earlier. It made the sneers and derisive comments more bearable.

The cast, with the exception of Noa, were involved in some sort of heated banter. Marik and Jounouchi looked as if they were ganging up on Rebecca, who was waving her arms about frantically with intermittent jabs of her finger at the Egyptian's chest. Yami sighed. It was obvious Marik was the main culprit to 'Operation Wind-up Rebecca' with Jounouchi as his accomplice. They seemed to be in high spirits.

As he neared, he could hear Rebecca's shrill voice pierce the hubbub around them. Contrary to his first impression, she was _not_ very happy! Honda and Shizuka, the ever peacemakers of the group, were trying to placate the irate girl as Noa looked detached and uninterested. The teal-head swerved to the sound of approaching footsteps, but the expectant look on his face faded to sulky disappointment when he saw whom it was.

_Sorry for not being Kaiba_, thought Yami, the boy's haughty attitude reminding him of how others were seeing him after Osiris' announcement and he was sick to death of it.

"How can you _say_ that, you jerk!" the rattled girl shrieked. Teetering on hysteria she demonstrated her resentment with fast consecutive finger jabs. "You'll get what's coming to you for saying such nonsense!" Jab, jab..._jab_.

Yami winced; he was convinced Marik would be sporting little dents on his chest after the ordeal—not that he didn't deserve it, of course! The guy was just begging for trouble!

Not wanting to draw attention to himself, he stopped short of the quarrelling trio and observed them silently. Despite Rebecca's fury, he could tell the teasing was good-humour fun even though it wasn't completely _harmless_, not where Rebecca was concerned. Nevertheless, there were hints of playfulness underlining the exchange. A small smile tugged at the corner of Yami's lips as he watched and a little of his irritation dissolve.

Marik sensing Yami near, stretched out his hand, and clenched and unclenched it, motioning Yami to join them. Once Yami was within his vicinity, he threw an arm around the velvet shoulders and pulled the small man close, a sly grin plastered wide across his face. "Why don't we ask Yami-chan to help settle this dispute?" he drawled, looking quizzically at Yami and waiting a reply.

Yami sighed and shrugged noncommittally. _Whatever_, his action said.

Marik's grin widened and Yami felt trepidation graze his chest.

_He had a bad feeling about what was to come..._

"We were wondering..." Yami held his breath, "who has the bigger stick stuck up their ass. Kaiba or Ra?"

Yami groaned and palmed his face. Surely they weren't serious, _right_?

"Hey, _you_ jerks were wondering," snapped Rebecca, "_I_ was defending Kaiba-senpai from your stupid remarks! How dare you imply something so distasteful at Kaiba-senpai's expense—especially behind his back?" Her reproach was severe, her glare, blistering and her finger _drilling_ into Marik's chest.

"I still think its Ra," Jounouchi snickered, "though Kaiba's killer aura during the conference was scary! I thought he was going to go psycho and shove _that_ stick up the shit-face when _he_ was mentioned! Kaiba definitely beat Ra hands down after _that_ incident!"

Yami felt Marik tense at the comment. Was Jou referring to the person he _thought_ he was referring to? And why did _"he" _have that effect on the others. Yami looked at the trio again. They had gone quiet, each lost in their thoughts. It was perturbing to see them...well, _perturbed_.

"Well one thing's for sure, Kanekura's has managed to propel himself to the number one spot on Kaiba's hit list. I am sure Kaiba's gonna skin him alive."

Yami shot Jounouchi a questioning look.

"Well, the fool should have known better than to piss off Seto-nii, shouldn't he?" Noa sneered, his tone was scathing. "What's more, how dare he assume that bastard was favoured for the role of Osiris? Better the role in this amateur's hand than that slut's—" A nudge on the foot from Marik stopped the teen mid-rant. With a jerk of his chin, the Egyptian gestured to the figure approaching them. Lucky for them, Kaiba was occupied on his phone thus unaware of being the subject of his colleagues' musings. The handsome face was etched in a frown.

"Looks like someone's in deep shit," Jonouchi whispered, bobbing his head in a knowingly fashion as all eyes veered to the imposing man walking towards them.

With his pastel gaze levelled at Kaiba, Marik smirked and lowered his lips to Yami's ear. "By the way Yami-chan, what took you so long in the toilets? I offered to go and fetch you, but the _bastard_ here wouldn't allow me. Said I wasn't to be trusted with you in an enclosed space with a lock." He pouted and looked most put out.

Yami mentally rolled his eyes, his attention half-focused on the distinctive voice that was nearing the group.

"Good, ensure my instructions are carried out and I will call off my hounds." A pause. "See to it!" The discussion ended abruptly when Kaiba hung up, sparse with words, the businessman of KaibaCorp Telecommunications was frighteningly curt and forceful. To Yami, it was obvious who was in charge of the conversation. Kaiba Seto struck fear into people, he commanded one's attention, he exuded power..._and he was his boss_!

_Yeah...about that_, his brain spluttered feebly. Kaiba had yet to say something about the hissy fit he threw, leaving him wondering how long it would be before the subject was broached again. The thought was upsetting. Why was it every time something good happens, it was offset with something equally bad?

It sucked..._big time_!

"Where's Pegasus?" Kaiba's question shook Yami out of his contemplations. His voice still held a pissed-off quality to it.

"He's left with Ota-san," Honda supplied. "Told us he'll meet us at the restaurant around six."

Kaiba nodded his acknowledgment and scanned the faces around him, ensuring he had everyone's attention. He had. "Security is ready to escort us outside where we will meet the fans briefly. After that you are dismissed. If you wish attend the post-conference party then rendezvous at Otogi's. The booking is made for six, under KC Coms, got that?" A few nods and grunts indicated that all, but one, of the listeners had.

Yami furrowed his brow. _Who's Otogi_? As if reading his mind, Kaiba held out his hand and asked for his phone. With gnawing suspicion, courtesy of one pervy Egyptian with a smutty ringtone devoted to his number, Yami yielded it. Not that he expected the haughty Ice Prince to do anything obscene with it, but the way the man was liberally accessing his phone made him rather uncomfortable. He would have gladly handed over his phone number if the man asked for it, but Kaiba, the adept _and impatient_ expert in the field, decided to take matters into his own hands.

A faint buzzing sound alerted Yami to Kaiba's phone, which meant numbers were being exchanged and registered. Shortly after that, his phone was offered back to him with a brusque "here" and Yami gingerly took it.

"I have programmed my cell number in your phone and sent you a message with Otogi's establishment's address along with the number and directions to it. Any questions?" Kaiba was thorough, but brutally concise.

Pocketing his phone, Yami shook his head.

"Good, then let's finish up." Kaiba sought out the man who was hovering nervously nearby and signalled for him to approach.

The man did so without hesitation, almost jumping to the command. "Yes, Kaiba-sama?" he said with a bow.

"Is your security team ready?"

"Yes, sir. The team is ready when you are."

Kaiba motioned the cast to follow him, the head of security in front relaying instructions to his staff through a hand-held radio. As the group proceeded to the exit, tortured groans from Jounouchi and Honda mingled with the girls' squeals of excitement. A rather highly-strung Yami walked stiffly beside Marik, his anxiety levels reaching an all time high, which frayed his nerves further. He was looking forward to the ordeal as much as he was looking forward to one of Mai-san's lectures!

"Ready to greet our fans?" Marik teased, hugging Yami closer and peering into his face. The perverted quip he was about to unleash immediately died on his tongue, the pinched expression he saw on his companion's face revealed how anxious he was. In an attempt to allay Yami's fears, Marik patted the tensed shoulders and said in a light, airy voice, "Hey relax and don't worry your pretty head off, Yami-chan. I'm sure you'll be fine. Usually the fans are polite and considerate though they _can_ be a little over-zealous and eager sometimes. You may experience some mild jostling because of it so just be careful, okay?"

Yami sighed heavily. "That's the least of my problems," he grudgingly confessed. He wasn't counting on being recognised, let alone mobbed! His obscurity provided him with a blissful degree of anonymity, but at the same time, it was also embarrassing. How could he self-promote if no one recognises him? It was perplexing to say the least!

Beside him, Marik grimaced and tried to relieve some of his tension by massaging the back of his neck. The gesture, Yami noticed, was reassuring but lacked the impact Kaiba's touch had. The effects were not the same. It did not send tiny tremors through his body nor did it bathe him in a delicious warm glow, it lacked something though what it was, he did no know. Unlike Marik, Kaiba seldom spoke or touched him. Could it be because of such rarity that made all the difference—that unwittingly triggers a response from him? Yami wanted to think on the matter, but he knew it would have to wait. Marik was gently steering him towards the exit of the hotel and already he could see the sea of fans outside, patiently waiting behind the line of security for their idols to appear. The security team surrounding the group instinctively tightened as they reached the sliding doors.

Marik's hold on Yami tightened as well as he hugged him closer. "Stay close to me," he murmured into the spiky hair and led him over the threshold.

O-o-O-o-O

The blinding daylight caused Yami to squint his eyes and the sudden chorus of squeals and questions made him want to crawl inside himself. He could make out questions being directed at the individual members of the cast, each had their own fan-base, which was evident in the way the people separated and divided into groups when they caught sight of their idols. Needless to say, Kaiba, Marik and Shizuka had the largest ones.

Marik had let go of him to sign pictures, magazines and other merchandise with his face on it, notwithstanding the fact the casting was _supposed_ to be a secret; the fans came prepared. _Efficiently prepared_! Never underestimate the power of fans, Yami made a mental note to himself as he watched Marik.

The Egyptian sported a wide grin on his face as he chatted amicably with his admirers. The smaller man could tell he actor was well loved and, in return, he was an affable idol...friendly and approachable.

Slanting his eyes to the side, he saw Kaiba with a larger following; the group was surprisingly orderly despite the eagerness and excitement. Eyes lit up with awe and worship as they gaze upon his striking person. Yami had to admit; the man _was_ eye-candy even if his personality was anything but sweet! What Yami found remarkable was how Kaiba indulged his fans. It was a pleasure to see the normally cold and aloof man responding warmly. Even if he didn't answer every question thrown at him, even if he didn't laugh and joke like Marik did, Yami could see he was happy to reciprocate to the whims of his fans in his own small way. To say he wasn't a little envious of the attention would be a lie, but he knew they deserved it, as did the rest of the cast. Even Noa had his small following though he looked rather uncomfortable with it. Yami wanted to laugh at his awkwardness, but stopped when he caught a few inquisitive glances cast his way. He could sense their curiosity; he could hear them wonder who he was and why he was almost glued to Marik.

Yami looked at them and smiled.

"Hey get a look at this, Yami-chan!" Marik gushed excitedly. "It's the latest edition of _Broken Bonds_!"

Yami turned to look at the item in Marik's hand; the crimson pools transfixed to the beautiful illustration on the cover. It was a picture of Ra and Osiris posing for battle with their Guardian Spirits looming behind them. Ra had a slight smirk on his face whilst Osiris wore an angry expression; it was as if the former was teasing the latter. If Yami remembered correctly, Ra was.

Yami had borrowed Anzu's copies of _Broken Bonds_ to familiarise himself with the story and instantly became hooked. In the latest chapter, Kisara's capture resulted in an all out war between Ra's faction and Metahtes. Many battles had been fought and where Metahtes had gained an advantage over Ra—it was achieved at a hefty cost. Friends and comrades were injured or killed in the conflict; their sacrifices would have been worth it had they successfully rescued Kisara. Unfortunately, Ra had been clever. Each time the Metahtes spies reported the princess' whereabouts and a rescue party dispatched to retrieve her, the devious villain had moved her. It was heart-breaking to see Osiris and Obelisk's efforts constantly thwarted.

Yami watched Marik flip through the magazine, his face frowning until he found what he was looking for. Then he turned towards Yami brandishing the magazine and grinning triumphantly. Warily, Yami shifted his gaze from Marik's face to the page he held open, a feeling of bemusement besetting him as he scanned the contents. He remembered that part, notably due to Anzu squeeing "Orangeshipping" in a very loud voice! She liked applying yaoi to non-yaoi situations especially where sexy badass villains are involved. Regrettably, he told her to remove her yaoi glasses and see the scenario for what it was...and started her on a 'point-out-to-Yami-the-possible-yaoi-moments' crusade...that lasted most of the shift. By the time she finished, he admitted that there _might_ actually be some validity to her claim. Anzu provided a very convincing argument when she put her mind to it!

Yami paused and mentally shook himself, forcing his eyes to return to the magazine.

The scene depicted a lonely Osiris sitting in his office, exhausted and poring over maps that lay strewn over a large table. Yami remembered the prince had just returned from a particularly tough battle for in his hand nursed a healing elixir, which he was taking absent sips from.

Obelisk was in the infirmary after single-handed taken on a whole battalion..._and won_. The victory had been hard earned; the older Protector had depleted his energy and was in a near comatose state. Having vented his rage in battle, he was completely spent, mentally and physically, and may not be fit to participate in the next battle. It meant Osiris would have to rethink his strategy. Yami's heart went out the young royal he'd grown to love, the tired lines on Osiris' face spoke of the burden he carried on his slender shoulders.

A firm shoulder bumped with his, shaking Yami out of his reverie. He looked up and stared at Marik who chirped, "Hey, why don't we give these lovely people a treat and act out this scene?" He stabbed the page with his index finger and grinned. A murmur of excited voices rippled through the crowd.

Yami mutely blinked a few times at Marik before straying back to the magazine again. He remained silent. Another bump of the shoulder and he looked up again. A pale brow rose questioningly in an elegant arc, its owner waiting a reply. Yami smiled and nodded. Sounds of approval rose in the air then dissolved to a strained hush. All eyes were fixed on the pair—even those surrounding the other actors.

Studying the page, Yami cleared his throat and began...

_"Damn!" A curse and a huff escaped the weary royal as he stared at the maps spread out before him, his face drawn into a scowl. Leaning back into his chair in an uncharacteristic graceless slump, he massaged his temple with one hand whilst the other loosely held the elixir. He was tired._

_Frustration had driven him back to his office where he needed to revise his strategy. The former Protector was not jesting when he said he was going to push him to the limits, the accursed man had made good his promise and had forced him to employ every tactic possible to ensure Metahtes remained afloat in the war. Even the prodigy had to admit Ra was every bit the genius others had claimed him to be. His mind was brilliant, and only years of observing and familiarising with his habits and thinking was Osiris able to outsmart and outmanoeuvre the devious man. However, he wasn't sure how long it would last. The longer nee-san was in the other's clutches, the dire the consequences. Obelisk was becoming very restless and Osiris feared it wouldn't be long before the impatient commander went against orders and act on his own. If anything should happen to Obelisk, Osiris may as well wave nee-san and the campaign goodbye. All would be lost without the hot-headed Protector, his spirit's brute strength was needed to counter Ra's forces, if only Obelisk had better control over his emotions and wasn't so reckless!_

_Finishing off the elixir, Osiris placed it on the floor and picked up his laser marker, the pen was poised and ready to make changes on the map when a sharp "beep" interrupted him. Osiris' white head instantly snapped up, his garnet eyes narrowed to the incoming message. What disturbed him was why Isis had not intercepted it. Normally, the AI would alert him of all incoming messages, the fact that she didn't made him suspicious._

_"Activate," he ordered, his eyes adhered to the transparent screen that materialised in front of him. The scene flicker slighted and a distorted picture appeared clearing up moments later to reveal an image of Ra. Osiris stiffened, his eyes ablaze with hostility and his lips pressed into an unforgiving line._

_"Oh my, aren't you a sight for sore eyes?" Ra teased, his voice echoing the satisfaction upon seeing his rival's agitation._

_Osiris' hand around the marker tightened until his knuckles bared white beneath the translucent skin, his nails dug deep into his palm. Seeing enemy's face so soon after battle was not what he needed nor was it welcomed._

_"What do you want?" he growled, the question dripping with venom and his hackles rising._

_Ra threw his head back and laughed. The golden gaze, despite its warm colour, remained cold as the mirth did not reach his eyes. "I wanted to congratulate you on your victory today, Osiris. I thought your little distraction was commendable—boldly going as far as offering yourself as bait so the buffoon could annihilate a whole unit. I thought it was rather sly of you."_

_Ra smirked at the recollection. Their sky battle was stimulating as well as exhilarating. Supported by his winged squadron, Osiris had put up a worthy fight—one that was made more interesting when he suddenly retreated and took flight elsewhere. Ra, sensing a hunt, eagerly pursued his prey and their battle continued in some remote region where there was no distraction or liabilities to hinder them. Osiris' movements were elegant and wondrous to behold, their dance, fluid and agile as they fought for dominance. Ra looked forward to more similar encounters. The challenge Osiris posed only made him want to conquer that fiery being. Osiris' defeat would be the ultimate victory and his submission...sweet. With the siblings under his control, he would be unstoppable!_

_"It was a risky move, but rewarding, right?" It was a pity Osiris got away in the end, but Ra was sure he would get another chance again._

_Osiris inched his chin a little higher as he stared at the hateful man. "I did what I had to do, Ra! The risk was nothing compared to those who risked their lives daily to stop you!"_

_Another laugh filled the room. "If that is the case then why not forfeit yourself to me so we can end this? I heard the latest causality included some of your closest friends from the academy. Duo is amongst the injured, right? Your sister and yourself for the price of many, isn't that a fair deal?"_

_"How about my life for nee-san's?"_

_Ra wagged his finger and shook his head. "The offer is tempting, Osiris, but I love Kisara too much to give her up...I need her. Besides, the Gift-Bearer is too precious a commodity for me to surrender; my ambition will not permit me to ignore the power she'll possess and my pride refuses to allow her to choose Obelisk above me."_

_"So you'd rather keep her tethered to you against her will...knowing she does not..._cannot_ return your feelings?" Osiris snarled. "You do realise nothing good will result from this infatuation, Ra. Why can't you accept her decision and move on?"_

_Ra waved his hand dismissively, his face exhibiting anger. "You know nothing! Once Obelisk is permanently out of the picture, she _will_ turn to me and I _will_ make her forget about that inferior being once and for all. Then we can all live happily ever after as one happy family. What do say to that, my dear Osiris?"_

_Osiris sprung off the chair with such force that the chair toppled backwards. "I'd say you're insane to believe you could ever make her forget Obelisk! She would never forget him, she loved him far too long to give him up—least of all, for the likes of you!" He angrily slammed a hand on the table, disturbing some of the papers on it._

_"Don't be too sure," Ra taunted, his eyes bright with malice. "Tell me...how is dear Obelisk doing?"_

_Osiris tensed at the question; a vision of Obelisk, pallid and weakened, flooded into his mind's eye. It was heart-rendering to see the lively man lying so deathly pale against the white sheets, his breathing coming out in shallow gasps._

_"Ah, that bad, is it?" Ra did not attempt to hide the glee in his voice and irked the prince._

_"He is strong and his will to live is stronger. If his stubbornness is anything to go by, he will recover in no time. I am certain his desire to rid of you for good is motivation enough for him to pull through," a small smile flitted across the pale face. "It'll take more than a handful of grunts to kill him. He is surprisingly resilient!"_

_Ra snorted. "To put so much faith in one person, you over-estimate him and under-estimate yourself. I do not see him as the opponent because he is simply not worthy of it. Brute strength means nothing if one does not know how to utilise it. That baboon is strong, but reckless. You, as its master, should have that thing on a tighter leash; perhaps instil some obedience into it, for it may save his life one day...or at least, prolong it for a little longer."_

_Osiris burned with indignation, his eyes ablaze with fury as he stared scornfully at Ra. The cruel barb cut deep into his conscience...paining him with its callousness. "I believe in him and nee-san believes in him so do your worse, Ra. We will defeat you..._that is a promise_!"_

_The sound of merriment filled the room, mocking the occupant's resolve. Ra's golden eyes glinted with mischief. "Then I will enjoy proving you wrong..." he retorted, "for next time I will not be so easily distracted. I do believe you'll make a wonderful addition to my collection, my sweet Tempest and I _will_ get what I want!"_

_Before Osiris could reply, the screen sputtered and disappeared leaving the prince gaping into thin air, the childish nickname uttered by Ra prompted a feeling of nostalgia and disdain. _

_"How I hate that name," he growled and swept his eyes back to the maps again..._

Silence reigned around them as his voice tapered into silence. Stunned expressions met Yami's gaze when he finally looked up from the magazine—he didn't know what to make of it or how to respond. Luckily, he didn't need to...Marik glomped him thus solving his dilemma.

"This is Mutou Yami, everyone," he gestured to Yami with a roll of his hand, "and he plays _who_?"

"_OSIRIS_!" The masses replied.

"Good, and how was our Osiris, boys and girls?" he asked merrily, his eyes dancing with amusement as he eyed the crowd. With a roar of approval, the crowd surged forward to get closer to the bewildered crimson-eyed male.

All of a sudden, Yami was swamped with requests to "sign this" and "sign that", along with questions hurled non-stop at him. Pleased with the positive response, Marik returned his attention to his fans once more.

Yami happily signed and answered what was asked of him, completely engaged on those who were frantically vying for his attention, he nearly missed the sound of his name being screeched out, "_Yaaaaa-mmmmmmmmmiiiiiiiiiii_..."

The voice was pleasantly familiar.

Yami turned his head to the direction of "_YAMI_! Over _here_!" and met excited pools of azure. It's owner jumping up and down, waving her arm about and trying to get his attention.

Yami's face brightened. "Anzu!" he yelled, waving back. Apologising to the fans and promising to return, he pushed through the wall of security and the sea of bodies to be enveloped in a warm hug from brunette, his eyes tearing up with joy. Needless to say, he was disappointed when she pulled away.

Anzu was bouncing up and down with excitement. "Oh my goodness! I can't believe you got the role of Osiris! Congratulations, Yami, I am so happy for you!" Words tumbled out in a fast high-pitched squeal—it was almost intelligible. She gasped for breath and continued, "So, when did you know you got the part, I mean, why didn't you tell me or was it classified? Is that why you had a sudden interest for _Broken Bonds_ and borrowed the magazines? Was it to study the character of Osiris? It was a shock to see you act it out with Ishtar sensei..._and my favourite scene too_! Orangeshipping for the win! It was totally _AWESOME_! I recorded it on my phone so I can drool over it later, but you can—"

Marik's voice rang out, "Hey, Yami-chan, who's your friend? Introduce her then!"

Yami rolled his eyes and sighed, there was no avoiding the introduction it seems. Grasping Anzu's hand in his, he pulled her through the crowd until he was back at his original place...beside Marik. Curious eyes were on the couple, especially a pair of lilac and cerulean.

"I'll leave the introductions for later," Yami told Marik, then turning to Anzu he asked, "Can you stay until we're done here?"

Anzu checked her watch and nodded, "Yeah, I have two hours before my shift starts which means I can hang around for an hour or so." She grinned and moved to the edge of the crowd where she watched and took photos.

Eventually, security announced time was up and the actors, after bidding their fans goodbye, turned to make their way back inside the hotel. Yami waved Anzu over to join him. He thought she looked exceedingly pretty in a light blue dress with matching pumps.

"So who's the pretty lady?" Marik whispered to Yami, closely observing the slender female walking towards them. "Girlfriend?"

Yami smiled, but said nothing, he was aware of another's presence looming behind him. One he could not ignore.

Anzu reached the trio and beamed shyly at them, earning a good-humour chuckle from Marik. By then, the rest of the cast had made their way towards them, all eager to learn the identity of the friendly girl and her relationship to Yami.

As promised, Yami stepped in to introduce them. "This is my friend and co-worker from my night job, Mazaki Anzu," he indicated to the girl, "...and Anzu, these are my esteem co-workers from my day job. I don't think you need introducing since I am sure you recognise them without my help."

Anzu, looking a little flustered and star-struck, gave a deep bow. Her face was a little flushed when she looked up again. Yami thought she looked adorable. "It's truly an honour to meet such big names from the voice acting industry. I am delighted Yami finally got this lucky break and he's now a part of this talented team. Please take good care of him." She spun around to Yami reaching out for his hands and swinging them excitedly, "I am so happy for you, Yami, you really deserve this!"

Yami smiled back, and Shizuka and Rebecca cooed at the touching scene.

"Oh, does Yuugi know?" Anzu asked, pausing in her hyper-state.

Yami shook his head, "No, I haven't told him yet. I was planning to tell him after the announcement."

Anzu grinned evilly. "Why don't we take a picture of you with your new co-workers and spring a surprise on him. I bet he'll be stunned speechless!"

"I-I—" Yami began.

"Who's Yuugi?" Marik, the one without inhibitions, voiced the question on everyone's mind.

"Oh, Yuugi's my little brother," Yami replied. "He's at university right now." He shifted uncomfortably from one foot to another recalling how it was one of the reasons he gave Kaiba for his insistence in maintaining his night job. He avoided eye on contact with the said man.

"Aw, I think that's a great idea," Shizuka enthused, clapping her hands together and waving everyone to gather around. "Come on everyone, get in line so we can get this picture for Yami-kun!"

The group obliged and reverted to the formation used in the press conference. Once they were in an orderly line, Anzu proceeded to take two photos of them, one with her camera and the other with her camera phone.

"Got it!" the brunette called out excitedly, pulling up the picture on her phone for the others to see. "Look..." she said, when the other's crowded around her to get a glimpse of it. "I'm going to send it to your phone, Yami."

Yami nodded, pulled out his phone and stared at it. A minute later, he received the picture and hurriedly forwarded a copy to his brother with the message "Guess what? (゜Д゜)" attached to it.

Peering over his shoulders, Shizuka saw what Yami was doing and blurted out, "Oh, send a copy to me whilst you're at it!"

A chain of requests by the other members followed suit, and phone numbers and email addresses were promptly exchanged. By then, with the exception of Noa, Yami had obtained everyone's cell number and email address, and was busy distributing the snapshot.

Kaiba watched on with mild amusement. He didn't need a copy of the photo, unbeknownst to the others, he was promised a copy of all the photos taken at the press conference by the photographers. It will be delivered to him by the end of the day.

After another twenty minutes of chitchat and fangirling, Anzu announced she had to leave for work. The news was met with a chorus of groans and remonstrations, and another five minutes passed before she managed to get away. Yami watched her leave and sighed. Once she was out of sight, he returned his attention to the others. Kaiba had retreated to a quiet corner of the lobby when his phone rang.

"Hey Honda," Jounouchi clapped his friend on the back. "Fancy a quick bite to eat?"

Honda looked at the blond and shrugged. "Yeah, whatever," he replied with air of indifference.

"But we're going to have dinner in two hours time!" Rebecca exclaimed in disbelief.

"Like you said, dinner's in _two hours time_ and I am hungry _now_!" Jounouchi snapped amicably. "If you wanna join us, you can y'know. I was thinking of some soba noodles with a side order of takoyaki,* pickled radish and meat dumplings. What do say, anyone interested?"

Marik, Shizuka and Yami politely declined the invitation whereas Rebecca pulled a face and shook her head. "No thanks," she replied. "Shizuka and I are going to hit the bookstore for a bit. I'd rather save my appetite for dinner as opposed to spoiling it now."

Jounouchi shrugged his shoulders in a nonchalant way and mumbled "Your loss" to the rejections. He didn't expect the others to accept anyway.

Rebecca turned to Marik and Yami and asked, "So what are you two going to do for the next two hours?" She blithely ignored Noa.

Marik looked at Yami and was about to say something when his phone beeped—indicating it was a message. Taking out the phone, he accessed the message and his cheerful countenance evaporated instantly. "Please excuse me," he said darkly. "It appears something's come up and requires my immediate attention. I will rendezvous with you all at Otagi's shortly." Without another word, he marched to the side of the room and disappeared through a door marked 'Car Park', leaving behind a rather stunned group.

"Must be women..._or men_ problems," Rebecca remarked dryly with a sad shake of her head. "Though it must be quite serious if he stormed off like that. You don't often see Mad Marik, but when you do, you can be sure it's usually to do with the affairs of the heart—"

"Or the dick!" Jounouchi interjected absently.

Rebecca blushed to the roots of her hair, as did Shizuka. The fact that no one could refute the remark made it the probable cause for Marik's bad mood and hasty departure—it put a damper on everyone's mood too. Exasperating as the Egyptian may be, he always managed to lift people's spirit; he had knack for it. It was hard to dislike someone with a big heart...even if his libido was possibly bigger!

"Would you like to come with us instead, Yami?" Rebecca asked.

Yami replied with a vigorous shake of his head. Shopping was not something he enjoyed nor afford and was relieved when Rebecca did not push it.

Instead, the girl gave him a warm smile. "Okay, we're off then. Meet you at Otogi's!"

It was the cue for farewells, and Jounouchi and Honda decided it was time for them to go as well. Food was beckoning and it's lure too tempting to ignore.

Shizuka also said her goodbyes and with a jaunty wave, left with her arm threaded through Rebecca's. The boys were close on their heels. Yami watched them go with a fond smile; he was lucky to be working with such wonderful people.

About to leave himself, his phone rang. '_Yuugi'_, the display flashed.

Yami pressed the 'receive' button and was greeted with "_Nii-chan_!" in an excited whisper.

"Yuugi!" Yami chuckled as he began walking towards the exit. "Aren't you supposed to in lecture right now?"

"_I am_, but I saw your email and I _had_ to call!" Yuugi's hushed voice sounded impatient. "Is this what I _think_ it means!"

"Guess!"

"Well, what I gather from the photo, I'd say you got a part with the big stars. I spotted: Kaiba Seto, Ishtar Marik, Kawai Shizuka, Katsuya Jounouchi, Hiroto Honda, Hawkins Rebecca and Kaiba Noa. Am I right?"

Yami was surprised Yuugi recounted the names correctly. "Yes," he replied, smothering the laughter as he exited the hotel. He stopped when he noticed a few lingering fans and turned into a secluded alleyway. He wanted to savour this happy moment his brother and it was difficult with people watching him. Furthermore, with Yuugi whispering, it was hard to hear him. It wasn't until he was satisfied he had complete privacy did he continue the conversation. "It's for the anime, _Broken Bonds_. Have you heard of it?"

A sharp intake of breath was followed by, "Yes, it's all the rave..." Pause. "_What part_?"

"Osiris."

"_WHAT_! You serious? Really? You're not joking, right...?"

"No, I am not, Yuugi. I really got the role of Osiris, it will be announced in the newspapers soon."

"Heavens, that is fantastic! Congratulations, Nii-chan! I am so happy for you. You truly deserve this," Yuugi's elation was heartening. "Now you don't need to work so hard. If this pays well, maybe you can—"

"Yuugi!" Yami warned. He didn't like where the conversation was heading.

"But you work too hard, Nii-chan!" the younger protested. "You know, there's a job opening at a games store where a friend of mine works. It's part-time, only three days a week so it won't affect my studies, I could—"

"No," Yami replied firmly. "You need to concentrate on your studies. Leave the money matters for me to worry about. If you need an increase in your allowance, just say so."

"Nii-chan..._please_!"

Yami pinched the bridge of his nose wearily. "No, Yuugi. I promised Jii-chan I'd look after you until you graduate, 'til then I am responsible for you."

"But you work too hard! I bet you're not even eating properly! Constantly eating instant noodles and pre-packed meals because you have either no time to cook, no money to buy stuff to cook or too lazy to cook is _bad_ for you!" Yuugi hissed, despite he was whispering down the phone, the scolding he was giving was frighteningly effective. "It's all work and money! You'll make yourself ill that way! I worry about you, you know!"

Yami hung his head. "I promise to take it easy if it gets too much, 'kay?" he conceded.

"Pinky swear?"

Yami sighed and raised his hand to wriggle his little finger with an imaginary one. "Yes, pinky swear," he grumbled. Trust Yuugi to extract a binding promise from him. He was such a pushover when it came to his brother _and the younger knew it_!

"So what's the cast like...especially Kaiba-sensei and Ishtar-sensei? Is Shizuka-san pretty? Is she like the characters she plays? Can I get a signed photo? Should I follow her on Twitter?"

Yami quirked a brow at the bombardment of questions, snorting at the hormonal induced ones at the end. He paused briefly before slowly answering. "Kaiba-sensei is a very smart and talented man. He is an efficient and amazing leader, and a true professional in every sense of the word. I cannot fault his attitude towards his work. He _can_ be haughty and distant, yet he is supportive and protective of the newbies like me..." _Almost caring_, he thought, recalling the warm fleeting touches and compassionate words.

"And Ishtar-sensei?" Yuugi prodded.

Yami chuckled. "Ishtar-sensei is nothing like the characters he portrays. He is a witty, funny and liked by everyone. His friendly and generous nature made me feel very welcome when I joined and he can be a good mentor if he puts his mind to it. He is a very gifted actor, and inspires and leads well. He and Kaiba-sensei have this amazing chemistry onscreen."

"I heard he's a big flirt too, so be careful, Nii-chan." The comment almost made Yami gag!

"Erm, yes...well... " Yami coughed to hide his embarrassment and changed the subject. "Shizuka is _very_ pretty as well as gentle and kind. She is similar to those beautiful heroines she plays. In fact, she's very much like Kisara."

"As for whether to follow her or not on Twitter, I'll leave that up to you," Yami didn't want to encourage it since the last thing he wanted was Shizuka broadcasting Marik's antics for Yuugi to read. "I'll ask for a signed photo and if you like, I can introduce you to her on your next visit home. How does that sound?"

"_REALLY_?" Yuugi, in his eager state forgot he wasn't supposed to yell. "Oh shit! I am busted! Call you later...love you, Nii-chan. Bye!"

The line went dead.

Yami laughed and shook his head. He missed Yuugi; he missed the kid's happy-go-lucky manner and youthfulness, and wished for the millionth time he was studying nearer home. He really was worth struggling for and Yami was adamant to keep going for him until he graduated, it was the least he could do for the brother he loves so unconditionally.

Distracted with putting away his phone, the snickering Yami almost walked into another person. A girl was blocking his way. Lifting his head he saw a pair of eyes glaring daggers at him and his smile froze on his face. Alarm bells began sounding in his head—warning him to leave quickly. He was trying to navigate around the girl when she spoke.

"You don't deserve this!"

Yami was taken aback. "Excuse me?" he said, trying to keep his annoyance at bay. He didn't like the way the girl, a senior high school student judging by her appearance, was glaring at him nor did he appreciate her tone of voice. "What is it that I don't 'deserve'?"

"Everything!" she spat.

"Everything?" Yami parroted, his brows rose in surprise.

"Yes, everything!" she repeated. "The role of Osiris, the opportunity, the fame..._and Kaiba-sama_!"

"Huh?" that was all Yami could muster as a reply. _Kaiba? What's Kaiba got to do with it_? He understood the disappointment and anger because he got the part of Osiris, _but_ _Kaiba_? What the fuck?

"I think there's some misunderstanding..."

"_NO_!" the girl shrieked, stamping her foot angrily. "There's no misunderstanding! You've taken away everything he ever wanted and worked hard towards! Osiris was his! The fame from the part was _his..._and Kaiba-sama was _HIS_! You've taken everything from him—_everything_! He's expressed a desire to work with his lover and now you've gone and taken it away from him... _YOU'VE GONE AND SPOLIT EVERYTHING_! I HATE YOU SO MUCH!"

Much to Yami's horror, the girl crumpled to the floor and burst into tears. He stood there, unable to move, his eyes transfixed to the pitiful figure whilst his stunned mind tried to process what he just heard. Just who this mysterious person who was allegedly Kaiba's lover?

_Wait_...

Kaiba with _a man_..._as a lover_? Yami swallowed the bile that rose in his throat when he realised who "he" was. Could it be...?

"Who?" Yami demanded, his voice mirroring the anger and irritation that was raging through his body, making him tremble. "Who have I wronged?"

The girl shot him a baleful look through her tears, "Why should I tell you? Do you think I will allow you to taint his name with your third-rate voice?"

"Yet you accuse me of a crime I am unaware of committing—to a person whom I do not know! Isn't that a little unfair?"

The girl got to her feet and began laughing; the unhealthy glint in her eyes informed the actor he might have pushed the girl a little too far. With each step she advanced, Yami took one step back.

"You want to know whom you aggrieved?" she sneered as she leapt and grabbed the front of his jacket with two hands. He dared not touch her in case, with her imbalanced mind, construe it as assault. His career would be over before it could start. "Fine! I'll tell you who Kaiba-sama belongs to, so you'll remember to keep your filthy hands off his property, it's—" She stopped, her eyes wide as saucers as she stared behind him.

The sound of thundering footsteps getting nearer caused the girl to release her hold and retreat a few steps back, but Yami did not move. Instead, he remained rooted to the same spot, staring at the girl's face. Gone was the resentment and in it's stead was an expression of terror and awe. Yami knew one person capable of drawing out those emotions...

_Kaiba._

"Come," a soft voice and a gentle hand on his elbow drew him away from the scene. The security team from the hotel ran passed to secure the girl behind him.

"He still loves you, Kaiba-sama," she yelled out and Yami felt the grip on him tightened painfully. "_Amelda-sama_ still loves you!"

Kaiba swore under his breath as he steered Yami away, eager to be away from the bullshit the bitch was ranting about. There was only so much he could take of this fucking crap and having that bastard's name dragged up and shoved into his face repeatedly was beginning to piss him off! And the nutjob involving Yami in this major fuck-up and giving him funny ideas only made matters worse! Yes, his companion was distracted and it didn't take a genius to work out just what was distracting him.

_Fuck you, Amelda_!

Yami, unable to match Kaiba's long hurried strides, stumbled slightly. He would have fallen had Kaiba not maintained a firm hold on him. It didn't help that Yami was completely bowled over by the girl's declaration, which seemed to be stuck in his head on a repetitive loop like a scratched CD.

Amelda...and _Kaiba_? It went without saying that lies and hearsay was not uncommon in this line of business and Yami would have gladly dismissed it if Kaiba hadn't reacted so strongly over it. If anything, Kaiba's reaction at the conference and in the alley seem to point to the fact that these rumours weren't completely baseless or he would have rejected the claims when the girl uttered them! It was obvious Kaiba was effected by them, which then begged the question of how close was Kaiba and Amelda. Were they really _lovers_?

Lost in his thoughts, Yami had not realised where he was going until they were in the hotel's car park and walking towards a sleek black Mercedes. Sitting in the passenger seat and glaring at him was Noa.

"Kaiba-san?"

Kaiba stopped and opened the door to the passenger seats at the back, waving Yami to get in. "I'll give you a lift to wherever you wish to go."

"I really don't think its necess—"

"Just _humour_ me, Mutou!" there was an edge to the demand...almost like a plea. Yami nodded and silently got into the car, sliding across the seat to the far side.

Kaiba closed the door, went around to the driver's side and got in. Settling himself, he pulled on his seat belt and looked into rear view the mirror. He could see Yami sitting behind him with his hand cupping his chin and looking out of the side window. "Where do you wish to go?" he asked, his hand on the key in the ignition.

Yami stared back at him in the mirror and shrugged. "There isn't anywhere in particular I want to go. You can drop me near the meeting place, if it's convenient, and I can wander around for a bit."

On hearing the reply, Kaiba half-turned and looked directly at him, he asked, "If you're not fussed about where you are going, how about returning with me to my office? I need to sort out a few things and then we can go Otogi's together. How does that sound?"

Yami shrugged again. "Fine," he muttered, watching Kaiba nod and turn to face the front where he proceeded to call the office to let them know he was returning.

Throughout the interaction Noa kept silent, unlike the unspoken protests he manage to suppress, his displeasure pervaded the car.

Yami could feel the other's annoyance, but chose to ignore it; it wasn't like he _wanted_ to impose, he would have gladly left if he had been given a choice. Unfortunately, he hadn't, so he promptly ignored the sulky teen and looked out of the window again.

Meanwhile, Kaiba resettled himself into his seat and turned on the ignition. The car started with a soft jolt, the engine purring quietly in idle mode until Kaiba shifted it into reverse. Yami quickly glanced up as Kaiba turned his head around to oversee the car reverse out of the parking slot.

For a fleeting moment, their eyes met.

_Blue on crimson_.

Flustered from getting caught staring, Yami tore his gaze away, his cheeks flaming—almost matching the colour of his eyes.

He missed the smirk on the driver's face.

Determined not to repeat the incident again, Yami's eyes remained glued to the view outside the window throughout the journey, his embarrassment preventing him from chancing another glance in Kaiba's direction. It didn't stop him from noticing the slender fingers cradling the gear stick or caressing the steering wheel_—_the same fingers that brushed delicately against the small of his back and touched his hand during Question Time. The memory caused a faint flush to creep back into his cheeks. Little did he know, the man of his thoughts was observing him in return.

The rear view mirror provided Kaiba a clear view of Yami's face. With the pretence of watching the traffic behind him through the mirror, he was able to gaze openly, picking up small details he never noticed before. It was most intriguing to watch the small actor when his guard was down and the delicate blush that stained the pale cheeks did not go unnoticed. Brazenly, he wondered if he was the cause of it.

The incident with the disgruntled fan had given him a fright. Disappointment was to be expected when favourite actors do not get the part they were hyped to get, meaning trouble for whoever was the cause of it. But, combine that feeling with an obsessed fan and the results could become lethal. Kaiba wasn't ashamed to admit he was watching Yami when he was talking on the phone. He watched the others exchanged their goodbyes and leave, he watched Yami receive his call and he watched him leave the building. When his eyes could no longer follow the dark velvet form, he sidled to the exit and began his vigilance again. He thought it odd when Yami slipped into a side alley, his blue gaze narrowing when he did not reappear. It wasn't until he saw another person, a female, disappear inside, did his senses became alert.

Cutting off the call, he handed his car keys to Noa and instructed him to wait in the car. Then he ordered a few members of the hotel's security to follow him. He knew something wasn't right as he sprinted outside and towards the alleyway, he just hoped it wasn't something that would jeopardise Yami's career or compromise his person. Having been in the business long enough, he did not doubt what some extreme fans could do...especially_ those _fans!

When he found out whose follower it was, he was livid. What little calm he had left dissipated, leaving a feeling of revulsion simmering in his core. He didn't know what was said between them prior to his arrival, but whatever it was had stunned Yami into a shocked daze. Oh, how he wished he could have stopped her from making that repulsive declaration at the end, _that_ _lie_ that only _he_ and his retarded followers believed in.

"_He still loves you, Kaiba-sama... Amelda-sama still loves you_!"

Anger swelled at the intruding thought. What a fucking joke that was!

_Amelda doesn't know how to love another—because he doesn't know the meaning of it..._

Past experience had taught him _that_ painful lesson too.

_It was typical for that man to weasel his way into his thoughts..._

His hands on the steering wheel tightened.

_Just like '_he'_ weaselled into his life_...

His eyes looked into the mirror...at the man behind him.

_He_ _vowed never allow another to get close to him again... No, not after that bastard..._

The tricolour head turned away from the window and looked up...

_No, never again_...

Crimson met his in the mirror, the vibrant gaze lingering on the vivid blue.

_Kaiba Seto felt his resolve melt_...

O-o-O-o-O

Marik scowled at the beautiful man when he entered the bar. Eyes hidden behind dark glasses began scanning the room, searching for him; the sudden smirk on the fine-chiselled face revealed he had been spotted. The actor watched the latecomer approach him; the sway of those slender hips accentuated and exaggerated the swagger that one could not, but stare with an appreciative eye. Not long ago, it would have made his heart quicken and his cock stiffen, but now it evoked a feeling of profound aversion.

This beautiful man was a mass of contradictions: he was fascinating and repulsive, admirable and detestable, a demon wearing the face of an angel. Like a tornedo, he was untameable, mesmerising and destructive...twisting his way into people's lives..._their hearts_...leaving devastation in his wake. Leaving his victims broken and alone to pick up the shattered pieces.

Nothing mattered more to this beautiful _selfish_ man than the power and recognition he so coveted. He was a skilled lover, a petulant man-child, a devious schemer and powerful manipulator. _He was the only benefactor of 'The Marik Discount'_.

Marik watched the beautiful man slide gracefully into the seat beside him and remove the dark shades. Large grey eyes met his narrowed ones.

"_Marik_," the man purred seductively, his voice was like silk. Light and smooth.

Marik's eyes thinned with displeasure, his lips twisted into a contemptuous sneer...

"Amelda," he spat.

~TBC~

O-o-O-o-O

_**A/N**: What the hell? How on earth did I manage to write so much? I got a friendly nudge from MOM!Secret Moon Princess (Yay~!), Candy world and Xmas reminding me I haven't updated this for two whole months! Wow, I honestly hadn't realised it had been that long. In my defence I haven't been completely idle, aside from being ill, I have written three oneshots and updated Enslaved during that time. Those who follow all my work will know I have been good...ish... LOL~!_

_Anyways, this was supposed to be a short chapter (promised to MOM!Secret Moon Princess because she wanted a quick update) but for some bizarre reason, the more I wrote, the more the chapter expanded resulting in this monster chapter! The longest one yet! And I still didn't get to the post-conference party!_

_Verbal diarrhoea sucks balls! _

_However, I hope this chapter was enjoyable and provided a little something for everyone. Yuugi made his first appearance...well, kinda. I know there are some readers who like to see the two interacting in a brotherly way, so I hope the brief conversation was satisfactory. There will be more of Yuugi in the later chapters so those who like platonic Yami and Yuugi, it will be something to look forward to, I hope. _

_After not writing a BB scene for ages, I gave in to the temptation and did one. Yes, it is heavily Orangeshipping implied only because my yaoi-induced mind refused to allow me to write any other way. Stupid guttered mind of mine! I still have delicious images of what might have happened during that Ra x Osiris pursuit. It reminded me of a cat and mouse hunt and we all know the cat tends to toy with the mouse when it catches it, right? Poor Osiris. With that said, in canon, BB is not supposed to be yaoi though Ra does come across creepy regarding Osiris. Maybe Malik and Ra have more in common than Kaiba and Ra, ne? _

_So, another chapter done for now and I hope to start work on the next chapter soon. Feel free to give me a prod, if you think I've been neglecting it. Those interested in the fic and are impatient for an update are welcome to enquire about its progress. _

_As always, your thoughts are much loved and treasured. I assure you, it makes a heck of a difference to one's motivation, so please be generous. _

_And finally, if I don't post anything before Christmas, I would like to wish my readers a very Merry and yaoi-filled Christmas~! _

_Jolly x_

_O-o-O-o-O_

_Reply to unsigned reviews:_

_~Ariana: To me Kaiba is never afraid to speak his mind, he is blunt and fearless as ever regardless of who he addressing. The fact he is in a position to rip those "freaks" a new one, makes the retaliation extra sweet. There always will be prejudices against Yami, but its not something our thick-skinned hero can't handle especially with Kaiba and Marik by his side._

_I know progress between Kaiba and Yami is somewhat slow, but rest assured it will gather momentum very soon. I hope you will continue to support this story and indulge me with your thoughts on it. *hugs*_

_~Rininlightblue: Thankies for my birthday wishes! *glomps* Your reviews are always loved and cherished and it's better late than never, I'd say. Just know it means the world to me and I truly appreciate the effort. I hope you are feeling better now and that your exams went well._

_I am pleased you enjoyed the interview scene, I was rather nervous about how that for the readers, it was a very hard scene to write since it contained so much dialogue, which isn't my strong point, plus a crap ton of emotions thrown into the mixture. I am so glad that is finally done...just as Yami is relieved it is over as well. Phew! Yes, I thought Yami did well too._

_As for Marik... Yes, he is sweet on our Yami-chan as illustrated in this chapter. I know some of you sympathise with our adorable hentai, so I hope the Orangeshipping part provided a little satisfaction for our closet Clashshipping fans. It makes me wonder just how many readers are Clashshippers. Hands up, please! _

_BOO for studying during Halloweens even if you don't celebrate it! Aw... *hugs* Sucks really! I didn't do much...aside from carving a pumpkin with a leery face and missing teeth 'cos I went over-zealous and lopped accidentally them off, rofl~! Anyways, I hope you DON'T have to study during Christmas 'cos THAT would suck BIG TIME! _

_A special thanks and huggles to my regular reviewers: Mel, Chibi, Candy world, Ma-chan, Christmascarolling, Arlownay1991, MOM!Secret Moon Princess, Crimsonsrawberry17, EstMonteDesPro, JBubbles, AyaSeth and Aku-Ichigo. I adore all of you for your wonderful encouragement and support! Thank you so much~._

O-o-O-o-O

Otogi Riyuji – AKA Duke Devlin.

*Takoyaki – Octopus dumpling balls.


	13. Chapter 13

_I would like to wish everyone a happy 2013! I hope this year will bring much happiness and love. To kick-start 2013, I give you an uber-long chapter on Voices. I was so touched by the overwhelming response on chapter 12 that I decided to update Voices at the expense of Enslaved. For those patiently waiting for some KaiYami action, I hope this chapter will make you happy._

_So, without further ado, please enjoy__…_

_**Warnings**__: Lots of cussing and potty mouths, hentai Marik and his wandering hands, possible typos and errors that will be eventually amended, and another long-arsed Author's Note. _

_**Disclaimer**__**: **__I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!_

O-o-O-o-O

The car journey to the office didn't last too long. Since the hotel was situated in Domino City Central, the prestigious part of the city. It was inevitable that KaibaCorp's headquarters was only a stone's throw away...figuratively, of course.

All through the journey Yami remained silent. He did not intrude on the Kaiba cousins' conversation and they did not attempt to include him in it either. After their eyes met for a second time, he and Kaiba were determined to prevent a repetition of it happening again. The violent blush that bloomed on Yami's face had just about subsided, leaving a hint of colour across his stony features.

Yami sighed into his hand and continue to stare out of the window. They were approaching the corporate part of the city where skyscrapers, standing tall beside one another, reached for the heavens. Amidst it all, stood the HQ of KaibaCorp Communications or _The Tower_ as it was called. The building stood tall and proud with a large courtyard isolating it from its lofty counterparts—it was a magnificent sight to behold. Taking in the building's imposing grandeur, Yami's eyes widened like saucers; it was hard to believe the man in front of him practically owned it. So what the hell was the guy doing in voice acting?

The car smoothly slid to stop at the front of the building where a man in a dark suit and sunglasses was patiently waiting. Kaiba and Noa unbuckled their seat belts and got out of the car. Yami, on cue, followed suit. The engine was left running.

"Kaiba-sama," the man greeted his CEO with a deep bow before turning to the younger Kaiba. "Noa-sama."

"Isono," the two Kaiba replied with Noa adding his acknowledgement with a curt dip of his head.

"When you're done parking the car, return to my office. I have a few tasks for you to carry out," instructed the elder Kaiba.

"Yes, sir," came the reply. Heeding his employer's order, Isono quickly disappeared into the car and drove off.

"Come." Kaiba motioned to Yami to follow him. Turning on his heels, he made his way toward the building with Noa following closely behind him.

Yami stuffed his hands in his pockets and followed, trailing a short distance behind the two cousins.

Once inside the reception, Yami's eyes grew wide. The vast room was decorated with simple hues of white, silver and blue. Metal tables and countertops flawlessly complemented the plush white and pale blue couches and armchairs. Large windows and soft lighting provided ample illumination, replacing the harsh glare of modern day florescent lights A large _KCC_ in brushed silver was proudly displayed on the wall behind a long reception desk.

The place reeked of power and influence.

Curious heads turned when the striking figure of the CEO walked in, most sent lingering looks on the tall man, whilst others were plain ogling. Yami suspected a part of the reaction was due to the latter not wearing his usual his attire—assuming Kaiba wore suits to the office that is. The dark and sinfully low and tight pants along with the shimmering silver shirt drew attention to his lean body. Glancing quickly around him, Yami could see Kaiba had the occupants of the room captivated. The women were blushing and the men were either teeming with envy or appraising the handsome man with an appreciative eye. The petit actor inwardly snorted, it was ironic how the man was an idol within his own company. He wondered what it was like to be worshipped to that extent.

Stopping abruptly, Kaiba turned to face Yami. The latter, too engrossed in his thoughts, crashed into the toned chest.

Waiting for his embarrassed guest to compose himself, Kaiba's thoughts drifted astray. Tempting, as it was to have Yami's company for the duration of his visit, he had pressing matters to attend to. The oppositions to Osiris needed to be crushed and it was inappropriate to have the subject present when he's doing it. He didn't think Yami would appreciate his efforts anyway, the "I could have handled them myself," remark still echoed in his mind and Kaiba suppressed the desire to tut and roll his eyes.

"S-sorry," the stuttered apology broke through Kaiba's contemplations and forced him to look at the speaker. Yami's head was downcast and his face was stained red, the CEO could feel the heat radiating off it.

"Its fine," Kaiba assured him coolly. Not wanting to prolong his discomfort, he pointed to Noa and he said, "Noa will show you to the cafeteria where you can wait comfortably for an hour or so. Once I am done I will meet you there."

Yami looked up and nodded.

"Is there anything you need? I can get someone to provide you with some magazines or newspaper if you want."

For a brief second, Yami contemplated the offer. "If it not too much trouble... I wouldn't mind a newspaper to pass time with."

"I'll arrange it," Kaiba replied and turned his attention to his cousin. "Noa, I heard uncle is in his office so you may want to pay him a visit. Show Mutou to the cafeteria on the way. I will call you when I am done."

Noa bit back the protest of having to see his father and having to be an usher. Instead, he nodded. "Yes, Seto-nii," he said meekly, watching his relative give a departing glance at the upstart before turning to march off.

"Oh, and Noa..." Kaiba stopped, his face half turned towards the teal-haired teen.

"Yes, Seto-nii?" The voice sounded hopeful, as it's owner stared at the fine chiselled profile.

"Be nice!"

The hope faded. "Yes, Seto-nii."

An eerie silence settled around the lobby as its occupants watched Kaiba leave. No one made a sound until the CEO disappeared inside the elevator. Then normalcy returned and a burst of excited chatter filled the room, even Yami released his breath with a long puff. He hadn't realised he was holding it.

_How could one person hold such power over people_, he thought?

He knew Kaiba Seto was capable of enticing people with his voice alone, but he'd never believe he could captivate an audience with his _mere presence_. He thought it was just him who fell under his spell, but after witnessing a whole foyer of people, male and female, entranced, he knew Kaiba was more powerful than he thought possible.

How insignificant it made him feel…did Amelda feel it too? How could one ever feel good enough to be by his side when he could command one's attention with a single look or a word?

His voice was not his only asset—that much was certain.

"Follow me," Noa snapped impatiently and began moving towards the elevators, it shook Yami out of his reverie and forced him to follow. Luckily, one of the six elevators was available on the ground floor so they did not have to wait.

Yami was thankful for that.

The silence that existed between them was awkward, to say the least, especially with Noa's rather sulky countenance. Much to Yami's relief, Noa hit the button for the second floor when they got in, out of the fifty floors available; it meant their ascent was going to be very brief. It made him wonder they didn't just take the stairs instead.

Stopping at the designated floor, the doors slid open and Noa exited. He walked down a large corridor until he reached a pair of glass doors. Through them, Yami could see a large dining room with wooden tables and chairs lined in neat rows. They've reached their destination.

"Wait here and don't wander around. The floors from thirtieth onwards are restricted for KCC personnel only and the last five floors are accessible for those with special clearance," he pulled out a key card from his back pocket and waved it at Yami. "The CEO and the Vice President's office are located on those floors, which is why security is extremely tight. Bear that in mind before you start pressing randomly on buttons, I wouldn't want your ignorance to be the cause of your removal by the security guards. Seto-nii will call you via phone or send someone should he need contact you."

Having accomplished the set task, Noa threw Yami a look of contempt before turning to go.

"W-wait!"

Noa slowly turned to face the speaker, a teal brow arched in a delicate curve. "Yes?" he asked dryly.

"I...erm... I..." Yami shifted uncomfortably from side to side, his eyes skittered around the floor as he skittered around the question.

"_Yes_?" The tone was now strained and tenuous. Noa glared darkly at Yami as he stood with his arms folded tightly across his chest and one finger tapping impatiently on it. "_So_..."

Yami snapped his head up and open his mouth. The question came out in a hurried rush, "I was wondering what Amelda-san was to Kaiba-san."

Noa was taken by surprise by the bold question, it was written all over his face as he gaped wide-eyed at the speaker; his mind grappling with how much information he wanted to divulge—if any at all.

Another awkward silence ensued.

"Uhm...sorry... I shouldn't have asked," Yami admitted sheepishly, forcing a laugh as he rubbed the back of his neck. "It's obviously none of my business and I was too forward, please forget I aske—."

A small hand rose to stop Yami's apology. With a sigh, Noa walked passed Yami and into the cafeteria. Yami followed him. The large room was almost empty save for a few people sitting at the tables scattered about. Noa headed for the carpeted area housing several armchairs, tables and couches. He chose to seat himself on the armchairs as opposed to larger roomier pieces.

Yami silently settled opposite him, the sound of leather creaking as his butt sunk into to it. He stared at the teen opposite him, noticing how Noa was fraught with tension. The boy sat with his legs crossed, his elbows resting on the armrest of the chair and his fingers laced together. His eyes were pinned onto him, hostility seeping through the gaze.

Not daring to look away, Yami shifted nervously in his seat and cleared his throat. It was to break the silence rather than from necessity.

Finally, Noa spoke. "The information I am about to reveal may not be a secret within the industry, it is however, not known outside of it. It'll do you good to remember that. Whatever is said between us _remains between us_, do you understand?"

"Perfectly," Yami replied, watching Noa unlock his limbs and lean forward to rest his elbows on his knees. He, too, inclined forward, conscious of how conspiratorial they looked to a passing observer.

"How much do you know about Amelda?" Noa asked gravely.

Yami thought for a moment before replying, "Only that he shot to fame after winning the "Newcomer of the Year" award a while back. He played a few supporting and main roles before that, but nothing major like the roles he's offered after gaining that title. He is currently voicing, Gorlag, one of the three protagonists in the anime, _The Orichalcos Legend_." A memory caused Yami to grimace before continuing. "He has a huge fan base and I have recently learnt he was rather _close_ to Kaiba-sensei."

The glower Noa levelled at him, revealed how distasteful he found the ending remark. It stirred Yami's curiosity.

"The facts you've mentioned about Amelda are more or less correct," Noa informed Yami. "But it was Seto-nii who noticed Amelda's talent, it was him who nurtured that raw talent and it was through him that bastard was acknowledged. You, yourself, should know how hard it is to be recognised. Talent means nothing when it can be easily drowned out in the vast ocean of voices that also seeks recognition. What good is it to you if you cannot ride above it and surpass the others?"

Yami did not...or rather _could_ not answer and it irked the teen.

"Tell me, how did someone like you, a lowly voice actor, manage to attract Seto-nii's attention. Was it your _really_ voice or was it, perhaps, your pretty eyes?" Noa laughed at the dark brow that rose in response to his comment. "Oh yes, Seto-nii noticed you alright, he even requested your attendance to the _Broken Bonds_ audition. How else would you've gotten that lifetime opportunity if he hadn't intervened...and at such short notice too?"

"But I only met him once before the audition!" Yami defended weakly, the revelation disturbing him immensely. "And that meeting was less than favourable! I got the impression he was displeased with my rudeness after he called me a 'nobody'."

Noa gave a sniff of disdain. "I agree with Seto-nii calling you a 'nobody', but I can't say I understand why he decided to assist that same 'nobody'. After the Amelda disaster, one would think he'd be more wary about helping strays. I was sure he wasn't going to make the same mistake again, yet you've managed to break his resolve and..." the sentence trailed off into silence. The speaker seemed lost in his own thoughts.

"What _exactly_ did Amelda do?" Yami prodded. "Was their relationship simply senpai and kouhai or was there more to—" Startled by the look of scorn Noa threw him, Yami immediately reined in the rest of the question.

_If looks could kill_...

"What did Amelda do, you ask?" Noa lowered his voice to a venomous hiss, his hands balled into tight fists and his posture stiffened. "After everything Seto-nii did, the bastard betrayed him! At the first sniff of interest from others, Amelda spread his legs like a bitch in heat and offered himself in return for certain _favours_. None could resist him. Directors, producers, sponsors and fellow actors all fell for his wiles. As long it was beneficial for him, he did not discriminate. However, I have to hand it to him, the bastard was, at least, _discreet_. You didn't get to hear about his conquests unless he wanted them known. The scheming bastard...no, _the slut_ was manipulative and clever."

"As for relationship between Seto-nii and the slut," Noa shrugged and released a bitter chortle, "no one _really_ knows. On the surface they looked like senpai and kouhai, but Seto-nii's expression would soften when he's talking with or about the slut. Emotions no one thought he capable of showing, he displayed them. It was beautiful and maddening to witness..." _Just like it is now_, he finished silently.

The thought remained unspoken in Noa's mind. It was hard to deny his cousin's attraction to this upstart when it mirrored those very same emotions from another time, with another person. It pained Noa then and it pained him now.

Closely observing Seto-nii and Amelda, Noa caught the lingering glances, the fleeting touches, the small smiles...and even a heated stolen kiss. Seto-nii loved that cursed man and the way he's behaving now; it was obvious he cared for this upstart too. Whether he will acknowledge it and pursue him is uncertain. One would think he'd wise up after that disastrous affair.

Amelda gave it his all to win the Newcomer Award, but was it worth it in the end? Was it really worth losing someone like Kaiba Seto for an award that would be meaningless the year after? Noa never understood why the man risked it; the memory of how Seto-nii hurt after he discovered the betrayal made Noa more possessive and protective than ever. Seto-nii never quite recovered from the ordeal, ignoring all newbies and refraining from showing interest in them—until now. Still, in Noa's opinion, there was little to be desired from his current choice.

_What did Seto-nii see in this guy_?

Noa mentally sighed and looked at his rival. At least, Amelda, beneath the deceit, was compliant; this one here was fiery and short-tempered. If anything, the latter was more crass than the predecessor. Like a live grenade, Mutou's destructive and unpredictable; the damage he could inflict would be irrecoverable. Noa needed the man away from Seto-nii should he detonate.

Smirking, Noa leaned closer to his companion. "Tell me, Mutou," he asked with feigned casualness, "are you going to be another Amelda? Are you going to use Seto-nii and ride his coattail to fame as well?"

Yami pulled away from Noa, the callous words wounding him..._angering him_. It stung.

"Please refrain from tarnishing me with the same crap you apply Amelda with. I refuse to betray those who have shown their trust and faith in me and I certainly will not cheapen myself to gain recognition! I suggest you to remember that, Noa-kun."

Noa snorted a response. _Proud as Lucifer_, he thought churlishly, watching the other bristle. The man might actually be disinclined to use Seto as a stepping-stone to stardom if the indignation at the accusations was anything to go by. If Mutou Yami had his mind set on succeeding without assistance then it was enough to placate him for the time being and nothing more would be said on the matter.

With a sigh, Noa got up. "Well, it's time for me to pay my father a visit. I'll catch you later, Mutou." Without waiting for a reply, Noa weaved around his seat and stood beside Yami.

A hand landed on Yami's shoulder earning a small yelp from him. The surprised man looked up to see the teen scowling at him.

"Keep your distance from Seto-nii," Noa warned, his voice was tight with menace and the hand on the shoulder digging ever so slightly into the flesh. "I will not forgive those who dare hurt him." Then, with a gentle pat, the pressure was gone and Noa walked away.

Yami watch the teen exit the room, his mouth gaping in disbelief.

_Did Noa think I could get close enough to Kaiba to hurt him_? _Did he see me as a threat_?

The notion was absurd, not to mention far-fetched! Shaking his head, Yami pulled out his phone to check the time. After shoving it back into his pocket, he delved into his thoughts again. He still had an hour and ten minutes to kill.

Sagging into a boneless heap on the chair, Yami rubbed his face tiredly and sighed. Why did everyone lump him, Amelda and Kaiba in the same sentence? He couldn't for the life of him see the connection other than Kaiba being charitable to a couple of newbies. It made Yami wonder what Kaiba saw in him. Surely out of all the hopefuls the veteran came across, there were others worthy of his time and attention? With the exception of Shizuka-san, Amelda was the only other person he had taken an interest to and that was because the man had talent and a face that had people swooning at his feet.

Yami paused.

_Did that person melt the Ice Prince's heart_? _Did Kaiba love Amelda_?

Yami's thoughts clouded with traces of envy as he wandered back to Obelisk's confession in Kaiba's voice. Did Kaiba's confession to Amelda contain the same tenderness...the same wealth of love that was so desperately, yet, humbly conveyed? Oh, how he fell in love with that confession! How those words still haunt him!

He wished someone could have spoken them to him. How he wished someone took care of him like he took care of Yuugi. Maybe it what drew Anzu to him? Maybe it her motherliness that made him fall in love with her? He had been taking care of Yuugi for as long as he remembered—providing his sibling the mental, physical and financial support—acting as a father figure and a friend. It hadn't been easy, but it was rewarding, it had been worth it even if it came at a price.

_He was alone_.

What he wouldn't give to have someone share the burden with him, to aid him with the decision making, to be there at the end of a hard day for him..._to love him wholly_..._body and soul_.

He knew Yuugi loved him, but not in the way he craved.

"I will be always be here for you... I will protect you forever, so never fear, my sweet love. Just trust in me and I will ensure you will never regret it," Yami murmured those lines, caressed those words with longing in his voice. "It's all wishful thinking," he added wistfully. "Such sentiments belong in fairy-tales, it could never happen to me."

With a regretful sigh, he sunk back into his gloomy thoughts.

Not far behind him, the CEO of KaibaCorp Communications slipped out as silently as he slipped in—leaving the brooding man none the wiser and without the newspaper he was promised.

O-o-O-o-O

At six o'clock, Yami found himself inside _The Black Crown_.

Initially, he was shocked that there was a high-class establishment despite the narrow and dimly lit entrance. No menu adorned its walls, which added to its inconspicuousness. It might explain why Kaiba valued it so much. The latter had gone to park the car, leaving him and Noa to rendezvous with the rest of the cast. After being led into a private room by an elegant woman in a violet kimono, Yami was surprised to see everyone, except Marik and Kaiba, present.

The room they were in was spacious and traditional Japanese style. Tatami mats covered the floor, and shoji screen covered the walls and doors. In the middle of the room was a very large and low lacquered wood table with cushions scattered around it and a beautiful floral arrangement adorning the centre of it. The bright vibrant hue accented starkly against the neutral colours of it's surrounding.

Not long after, Yami sat cross-legged on a cushion, half listening to his boisterous colleagues whilst taking in the décor with awe. Rebecca and Shizuka, having arrived half an hour early, had taken advantage of the Karaoke in the concealed soundproof room to the side. Jounouchi and Honda, who turned up ten minutes after them, joined them. According to Honda, they had already managed to butcher four songs in the process. It gets better after dinner and a few drinks.

Pegasus and Ota-san, each equipped with a flask of sake, were too engrossed in conversation to heed the others around them.

Eventually, the doors slid open to reveal Kaiba entering with a tall and lanky man beside him. The said man wore a dark blue samue* with a matching bandanna that covered the top of his dark head. Piercing green eyes scanned the room and the faces of its occupants before alighting on Yami. The raven-head half-turned to Kaiba and said something to him; those emerald orbs never leaving his face.

Yami watched Kaiba's reaction, hoping he might decipher what was being said, but with little luck. Aside the infuriating smirk, Kaiba was unreadable as ever.

The sound of a cell phone ringing interrupted them; the CEO apologised and slipped away to take the call. It gave his abandoned companion the opportunity to approach the table. There, he was greeted warmly.

_So this is Otogi_, thought Yami, eyeing the owner.

The younger men clapped Otogi on the back and demanded he have a drink with them whilst the girls giggled and watched the noisy interaction.

"Hey, Otogi-kun!" Ota-san placed the cup he was holding on the table and clapped his hands together, rubbing them greedily. "Have you created anything new for me to try out?"

Otogi returned the question with a few tap on his nose. "It's for me to know, and you to find out, Ota-san," he chuckled and winked. "But remind me when you're placing your order. Ask for the Dragon's Experiment*."

Ota-san laughed. "I sure will though just try not to off me, okay? I have the future of these younglings in my hands, I don't think they, Kaiba-kun or Pegasus-san would be pleased if I got killed before I finished _Broken Bonds_."

Everyone laughed, the men adding a few crude suggestions on ways to "off" the greedy director. Yami watched with faint amusement, a small smile tugged at the lips as he basked in the carefree atmosphere.

"Hey..." Yami looked up to see green eyes staring at him. "You're new to this motley bunch, aren't you?"

A few cries of protests from the members of the "motley bunch" were heard, evoking a snicker from Yami. "I am Mutou Yami and it's a pleasure to meet you, Otogi-san."

"I can assure you the pleasure's all mine and call me Ryuji. Likewise, I'll call you Yami since we don't stand for formalities here."

Yami nodded and watched him settle between Rebecca and Shizuka, looking ready to flirt.

"Oh, and if there's anything you fancy on or _off_ the menu, give me a shout. I am sure I can arrange something to suit your taste," he ended the statement with a suggestive wink.

Rebecca smacked him upside on the head with the menu, eliciting a bout of guffaws from the males and a giggle from the other female.

"Ow, Rebecca-chan!" Otogi wailed, rubbing his head and giving the girl a fierce mock glare. "No desserts for you now!"

Rebecca turned away from him and pouted dramatically. Otogi began pulling her hair to attract her attention again.

All eyes steered to the door when it slid open to reveal the missing member of the cast.

Marik entered looking a little sheepish.

"You're late!" Kaiba had finished his phone call and was looking at the latecomer reproachfully.

"_Fashionably_ late," Marik corrected cheerfully, making his way to Kaiba. The others laughed and returned their attention to whatever they were doing prior the interruption. Yami watched Otogi trying to placate Rebecca. The girl was demanding for an impossible dessert. The ingredients had Yami's mind boggling. What in heaven's name is a "_Til-la-mish-shu_"*?

Marik watched the crowd with a somber expression. "By the way," he murmured lowly so only Kaiba could hear him, "I met with Amelda just now... He's most displeased with the choice of Osiris."

Kaiba showed his indifference with a slight lifted his shoulders. The fresh smell of soap on the Egyptian gave him the impression the meeting did not merely involve discussing Osiris.

"Like I give a shit!" he drawled.

"He has also expressed an interest in Yami."

Another shrug. "_He_ should mind his business if he knows what's good for him."

Marik pulled away and sighed, "You know as a well as I do, when Amelda is interested in something or someone there's no stopping him. Not to mention he feels cheated that you chose, in his words, 'an audio porn star' as a lead."

Kaiba gave a contemptuous snort and began to move towards the group. "He can go and fuck himself for all I care, but I think you've taken care of that already."

Marik grimaced, but surprisingly said nothing.

"Hey Marik!" Jounouchi's voice rang out. "Where d'ya sneak off to?"

Grinning, Marik pinched his lips together with a finger and thumb and shook his head. The gesture told the enquirer he wasn't going to spill. Instead, he turned to Kaiba and said, "Speaking of sneaky, you sponsoring _Broken Bonds_ was a sneaky move. If I realised it would have Yami-chan indebted to me, _I_ would have done it earlier."

Irritated with the lewd implications of the comment, Kaiba lashed out angrily, "A sponsorship is for investment purposes and _not_ for your perverse amusement, moron!"

The Egyptian rolled his eyes and chuckled, "Yeah, you keep telling yourself that, Kaiba, and you might just believe it!" He didn't know if he was pleased or displeased that he managed to get a response out of the frigid man. Yami's name had succeeded to provoke a response from Kaiba, where Amelda had failed. It was disconcerting.

Kaiba, choosing to ignore the remark and Marik altogether, sat on the left side of Yami where the Egyptian, after ousting Noa to the end of the table, sat on the right.

"I'll have my usual please, Otogi." Kaiba lost no time in placing his order to the owner.

"Drink?"

"Usual."

"Next!"

Yami took a gulp of his soda and studied the menu intently. The prices were unbelievably expensive; he was busy searching for the cheapest item when Marik interrupted his thoughts.

"What you're having, Yami-chan?"

"Something that I don't require a loan for," came the distracted reply.

"You know, if you don't have enough on you, I can always pay for your share and you can pay me back later," Marik offered.

Yami nodded absently to the suggestion.

"_With your body_!"

Yami choked on his drink and began coughing uncontrollably. Marik rubbed his back and in an attempt to soothe the spluttering male. The latter was grateful for the care...until a hand began trailing southwards and was palming his butt!

Yami's eye's widened and his body went rigid. _The hentai's copping a feel_, he thought incredulously. Giving Marik a watery glare, he reached behind him and pinched the meddlesome hand—not a big meaty pinch—but a small nip that dug mostly into the skin than flesh. It hurt a whole lot more!

Marik yelped and removed his wounded hand; waving it around to disperse the pain.

Kaiba glowered at the pair then jerking a chin at Yami, he said, "Oi, you stop spreading your pheromones around…and _you_," diverting his glare to Marik who slung an arm around Yami's shoulders, "stop letting your fucking testosterones saturate your brain and control your mouth. And keep your hands to yourself!"

Marik reluctantly removed his arm and scowled at Kaiba. "At least, he has pheromones and I have testosterones! Together we make a formidable combination. What have you got to offer, oh mighty Ice Prince? _Frost-bite?_"

"Better that than to have a sperm bank for a brain!" Kaiba replied tartly. "Besides, this meal is paid by KaibaCorp so stop misleading the gullible into believing he has to pay through his nose by whoring out his body to you for the rest of his miserable life!"

Yami shot him a withering glare. "I am not gullible, nor a whore or miserable," he stated coldly, watching the annoying man next to him stretch out with grace and fluidity.

Kaiba snorted derisively.

O-o-O-o-O

Once everyone had placed their order and received more drinks, conversation began to flow noisily in the group. Since everyone was curious about Yami, the subject of Boy Love, by default, cropped up.

"What, you've never done BL before?" Yami asked incredulously, staring at the blond man.

"Nope, not interested," replied Jounouchi.

"More like no one's interested in him," scoffed Marik.

Jounouchi's eyes thinned menacingly. "What do you mean?" he asked crossly.

"I mean no one would pay to listen to someone _howling_ their climax, now would they?"

"Y-yeah, well why haven't _you_ done it then?"

"That's because I want to reserve my sexy voice exclusively for my lovers!" Marik announced proudly.

"Which means half the female and male population of Japan has heard it for free," Pegasus retorted dryly. "Honestly Marik-kun, if you're going use your talent, at least let the Company make some money from it!"

Marik sent him a poisonous glare. "Shut it, Oyaji" he growled. "The company makes more than enough from what I do, I am not interested in gasping and panting into a microphone _pretending_ to make love if I can doing it for real! However, with that said, if Yami-chan promise to partner with me, I'd be more than willing to comply." He waggled his eyebrows provocatively at Yami.

Pegasus immediately perked up. "I am sure that could be arranged, right, Yami-kun?"

Kaiba glared at Pegasus for daring to _suggest_ it. The thick-skinned man, immune to the effects, laughed it off, "Of course, if they are others willing to add to the cause, the Company would be more than happy to oblige. Prominent voice actors, especially _virgin_ ones that are new to the Boy Love business are more than welcomed! I think you should think about it Kaiba-kun, you could have any partner if you agree to it."

The girls' eyes lit up at the prospect of their stoic senpai doing yaoi. They awaited the answer with abated breath.

"Not interested."

No one noticed the deflated sighs and the light of hope die out from the previously excited females.

"You sure?" Pegasus persisted. "There might be someone tempting enough to lure you away from your decision. Perhaps, we can have Ota-san to direct it. Now that would be epic!"

Ota-san clapped Pegasus on the back and laughed, "Pegasus-san, implausible as it sounds, if Kaiba-kun is willing to venture into the world of Boy Love, I would gladly assist him. He will not be alone with his debut in unchartered waters. I suggest Marik-kun to participate too. I am sure the results would be very interesting."

"_No way_!" Two voices simultaneously voiced their disgust. "_Never_!"

Ota-san put up his hand in mock fear. "Whoa, I don't mean having the two of you as a pairing, in my opinion, that will never work. Can't ever see either of you being submissive. No, we have to find a suitable 'uke' that is compatible with the both of you to make it work. Think about it and never say 'never'."

Fortunately, the arrival of the appetisers ended the subject, steering it away from Boy Love and into more neutral matters. Yami was relieved when the discussion ended, he could help but feel that as if all eyes were on him when "uke" was mentioned. It didn't help that half the occupants in the room had witnessed _that_ performance he gave Kaiba on the day of the audition. The memory made him burn with shame.

Beside him, Kaiba and Marik smirked at the recollection.

O-o-O-o-O

Three courses later, the cast were ready for some fun! Rebecca and Shizuka went off to sing Karaoke in the adjoining room, leaving the boys to participate in the evening's entertainment: _Kiku no Hana_.

"Huh, what's _Kiku no Hana_?" Yami's bewildered reaction told the others he had no idea what it was, let alone understand why they were getting excited about it.

Jounouchi had got up from his seat and was poring over the flower arrangement that had been removed to a corner of the room during the course of the night. He returned with the head of a small yellow flower.

"_Kiku no Hana_ is a drinking game," Honda explained, taking the flower from Jounouchi and holding it out in the palm of his hand for Yami to see. "It is best played with a group of people—the larger the group—the better. Each player will place a sake cup upside down on a on a tray like this."

He demonstrated by turning a cup over on a small wooden tray. The others, with the exception of Noa, placed theirs too.

"The game starts with one person secretly hiding the chrysanthemum flower under a cup, like this..." he placed the flower under an upside down cup and shuffles it. "Then he passes the tray to the person beside him who has to pick a cup _without_ the chrysanthemum inside."

Lifting up a cup to reveal nothing underneath it, he places the cup back on the tray, upturned, and continues explaining.

"If he is successful and the chrysanthemum is not found, then the tray gets passed on the next person. It will continue until someone finds the chrysanthemum and he, the finder, will have to drink as many cups of sake that have been turned up. However, if the tray returns to the person who hid the chrysanthemum _without_ it being found, the hider will have to drink all the cups that are on the tray." This time Honda lifts up the cup to reveal the chrysanthemum under it and grins.

"Basically, the idea of the game is not to find the chrysanthemum... and oh, one thing more, whilst a player is choosing the cup, we chant: _Kiku no hana, kiku no hana, akete tanoshii, kiku no hana*_. The chooser is required to have selected a cup by the time we finish chanting. This ensures the chooser doesn't take his sweet time and it's hilarious trying to chant those lines after ten bottles of sake. The more rounds we play, the faster the chanting gets. It mostly requires luck, but that's where the fun's to be had. Do you follow?"

Yami felt the trickle of trepidation bleed through his body. Due to his stinginess he rarely drank. Alcohol never really appealed to him anyway. "I'm not much of a drinker, I'm afraid," Yami confessed. Next to him, he heard Marik snicker evilly.

"Don't worry, Yami," Jounouchi assured. "We'll go easy on you. So let's get this party started! Our new boss," a flick of his wrist to Kaiba, "should do the honours, I think."

Kaiba suddenly found the tray, containing seven cups and a chrysanthemum, shoved in front of him. With a defeated sigh, he placed a cup over the flower, turned the remaining cups upside down and discreetly shuffled the cups under the table, keeping tabs on the booby-trapped one. Then, he presented to the tray to the person on his left who happened to be Ota-san.

"_Kiku no hana, kiku no hana, akete tanoshii, kiku no hana_."

Yami watched the tray make its way around the table. Ota-san, Pegasus-san, Honda and Jounouchi had so far been fortunate and hadn't come across the 'prize'. It left Marik, him and Kaiba.

Now it was Marik's turn.

"_Kiku no hana, kiku no hana, akete tanoshii, kiku no hana_."

Marik picked up a cup... and it was empty! He laughed gleefully and passed the tray to Yami. Yami wanted to punch his smug face!

Taking a deep breath, Yami stared at the two remaining cups. At least, the group was considerate enough to chant _slowly_ for his sake.

"_Kiku no hana..._"

He was about to reach for the cup on his left, when something nudged his left side. He stilled his hands momentarily, thought for a heartbeat, dismissed the thought, and was about to reach for the same cup again.

"_kiku no hana.._."

The nudge again! In fact, he was sure it was an elbow to the ribs. He glared at the poker-face man sitting next to him and he chose the cup on the right...

"_akete tanoshii..._"

And turned it over.

"_kiku no hana._"

No flower!

Yami almost cried with relief! The group whooped for joy, almost raising the roof off the establishment with their elation. They were happy for Yami's lucky escape and were delighted with Kaiba misfortunes. Yami watched with morbid fascination as Ota-san filled seven cups full to the brim with sake and Kaiba knocking them back as if it were water.

Crimson eyes rounded comically.

"Kaiba has a high tolerance for alcohol," Marik told him. "He's seasoned drinker and a disciplined one too. All these years I've known him, I've seen him drunk only a few times."

Yami looked at Kaiba with newfound awe and then the realisation hit him. Did Kaiba save him from choosing the wrong cup? Were those subtle nudges, _warnings_?

Kaiba, drawn by the weight of that crimson stare, turned and smirked briefly at Yami before returning his attention to the game again.

"_Kiku no hana, kiku no hana, akete tanoshii, kiku no hana_."

O-o-O-o-O

After a dozen rounds later, a listless Yami sat slumped with his head on the table. His face was flushed; his eyes were glazed and his mouth agape. He was completely smashed. Marik had taken advantage of his incapacitation and threaded a red rose in his hair, saying it matched the colour of his eyes. Yami, who was too pissed to remonstrate, allowed it, knowing how positively ridiculous he must have looked. He had to remember to remove it before he left the place.

The game stopped when majority of the participants couldn't chant coherently. Completely drunk out of their minds, the group had gotten rowdy by the minute and everything they spewed, or rather slurred, had them rolling around in a fit of uncontrollable laughter! Eventually, Kaiba ended it and the girls returned to the table where they chatted happily with Otogi.

The said man had joined in the drinking game after Pegasus left and proved to be a lively player, a heavyweight drinker and an outrageous flirt. The sexual banter between him and Marik had Kaiba scowling with displeasure...and Yami and Noa's faces flaming with mortification, which only encouraged them more.

A large fruit basket, a perk that was exclusive to Kaiba's group, was brought out along with some very strong coffee. The beverage had been appreciated since it countered some of the alcohol. Almost everyone had recovered from being extremely drunk to just drunk or mildly drunk. To Yami's chagrin, Kaiba seemed completely unaffected.

Otogi picked up an apple from the basket and proceeded to make apple rabbits with it. Rebecca and Shizuka squealed with delight at finished product. Yami, submerged in a blissful state, smiled indulgently at the girls' joy. He felt oddly contented.

Marik, on the other hand, was itching to cause mischief. He grabbed an orange from the basket and tossed it from hand to hand, his face sporting a demonic grin as he stared the blond sitting opposite him. Once he got Jounouchi's attention, he hurled the orange into a corner, and watched it bounce of the wall and roll across the tatami mats.

"_Fetch!_" he ordered excitedly.

Jounouchi glared at the Egyptian and flipped him the middle finger. _Fuck you_, he mouthed.

The indignant response caused Marik to laugh aloud. At times like this, getting Jounouchi riled up was an amusing diversion.

Yami turned his observation elsewhere and landed on Noa. The teen had managed to get Ota-san's seat and was diligently peeling an apple. Once it was done he quartered it and offered it to his beloved cousin. Kaiba took a piece and passed the rest to Yami.

"Eat," he commanded, pointing to the fruit.

Yami groaned and pulled a face, his stomach rebelling at the very thought of food. Through hooded eyes, Yami watch Noa glare at him.

_The brat's perfected the infamous death-glare...or as well as he ever could_, he thought idly. _Though it could never measure up to Kaiba's. Where Noa's glare looks sullen, Kaiba's fearsome, sultry and sexy_.

Sighing, he looked at the others and noticed they were all gaping at him...all except one. Kaiba was smirking widely.

Yami paled.

_Shit_, _I didn't say that aloud, did I_?

The silent heads nodded simultaneously. He buried his head in his hands.

_Shit_! _What the fuck was I thinking? Kaiba? Sexy? Wait! I am still thinking aloud, aren't I_?

Again, nods.

Yami groaned and butted the table with his head. "I swear I am never drinking again!"

The room erupted with laughter!

"There, there, Yami-chan," Marik soothed, patting the alcoholic lightweight gently on the head, "It's okay to make a fool of yourself under the influence of alcohol. You should see what Jounouchi did when he's plastered! He—"

"Hey, arse-crack, it was agreed that the incident was never to be spoken of again! Don't make me remind you with my fists!" He shook a fist to support his threat. "Like to see you still function after consuming enough alcohol to float a boat!"

"You know I am quite capable, _mutt_!"

Jounouchi snorted. "Like to support that claim and put your money where your mouth is, asshole?"

Marik snickered, "What do you propose?"

"A drinking match."

"Not interested."

"Grow some balls, man!"

"I can assure you my balls has nothing to do with it. They are perfectly healthy, thank you very much! Wanna see?"

"Fuck you, Marik!"

"Jou!" Otogi chided. "There are ladies present, you know!"

"Sorry, Zu-Zu!"

"Hey!" A protest was wrung out of Rebecca.

Marik chuckled and then sobered slightly. "Yami-chan?"

Yami with his head on the table turned and looked at Marik drowsily. "Hmmm?"

"Did I hear wrong or did you find Kaiba's glare sexy?"

"..."

"I resent that! I want you to think me sexy too. What part of me do you find sexy?"

"..."

"You're so mean!"

Kaiba sat with a wide smirk across his face and inwardly gloated.

O-o-O-o-O

"Hey Yami-chan, wake up..."

Yami dragged his bleary mind from the edge of oblivion. Someone was gently patting his cheeks and calling him.

"Wakey-wakey now..."

Yami cracked a sleepy eye at the speaker and grunted a reply. He closed his eyes again.

"Let's get his shoes on." Another voice slipped into his consciousness, Yami smiled. He liked that voice.

Someone gathered him up and was carrying him. Afterwards, he was placed on the floor. Another person replaced the one who carried him and was propping him in a sitting position. It was then he felt hands on his feet, gently guiding them into his ankle boots. At first, Yami resisted, but the firm tug on his feet and a faint growl stopped him.

Still dozy, Yami tried to rub the vestiges of sleep away...on someone's chest. He paused for a second and took in a deep breath.

_The scent's all wrong_, his befuddle mind told him.

Still with his eyes closed, he turned from the body that was holding and sought out the one doing up his boots. Guided by his nose, his head dropped onto a satiny shoulder and he inhaled. The familiar zesty scent with its woody undertones brought a smile to his face.

_Ahhh, better_, his mind purred, his face almost nuzzling the warm neck it encountered.

He felt a soft rumble of laughter vibrate from the one beneath his cheeks.

"Hey Yami-chan, you can always nuzzle me if you want, but let Kaiba finish tying your boots first or Otogi can't lock up."

Alertness flooded back to Yami and he immediately pulled away. The effects of the sudden movement made him wince. He let out a whimper and grasped his head.

"C'mon, let's get you home," Kaiba said.

Yami looked up and peered around the room. Rebecca, Shizuka and Noa had gone. "Where's the rest?"

"I had my assistant take them home. Do you want to go the restroom and wash your face? It will refresh you."

Yami nodded and staggered away.

"I can take Yami-chan home," Marik said brightly, his eyes following Yami.

Kaiba tensed and glared at him.

"Trying to run from our drinking match, Marik?" Jounouchi snickered. "Too afraid to compete in case you lose?" He winked at Kaiba.

Marik looked torn.

"Peanut balls!" Jounouchi taunted. "And peanut dick!"

"That's it!" Marik growled. "If you put it _that_ way, I'll accept your challenge! Nobody mock my package and gets away with it, be prepared to regret those words!"

"Yeah, yeah," Jounouchi flapped his hands dismissively in front of Marik's face. "Bring it on, lover boy!"

Otogi shook his head and laughed at the warring males. "You guys are incorrigible! Did you not learn from your lesson the last time you got drunk, Jou?"

Jounouchi glowered sulkily and pouted. "This time it's for a good cause!" He jerked his chin in the direction of the restrooms.

Marik grinned. "Say, want to join us, Ryu?"

Otogi looked at Marik, Jounouchi and Honda, and shrugged. "Since I don't have to come in until late afternoon, yeah, count me in."

Marik's grin widened as he turned to the director. "Ota-san, coming? The more the merrier, you know!"

Ota-san shook his head. "I think I'll pass and leave you young ones to enjoy yourselves. Since we get a day off tomorrow, I'd rather not spend it nursing a hangover."

The men were laughing heartily when Yami returned. Looking as though he had scrubbed his face with cold water, his cheeks now held a rosy glow to it. His gait, however, was still a little disjointed.

"Ready?" Kaiba asked. Yami nodded and promptly was led out with the other's following.

O-o-O-o-O

The chill of the night hit them when they exited the restaurant, sobering one slight inebriate male.

After saying their goodnights, the men went their separate ways. Ota-san hailed a cab and was whisked off. The drinking party, still trading insults, merrily marched off to the nearest bar.

Yami and Kaiba watched them go, their voices fading into the night as did the sight of them.

"Where do you live?"

Yami told him in an unsteady voice.

"I think it's best we walk off your drunken state for a bit," informed Kaiba, eyeing his companion with concern. "The thought of you throwing up in the car on the way home and me having to put up with it, is not very appealing. Besides, the fresh air will do you good."

Yami bobbed an agreement, but found the action made his head spin and his vision reel. "Crap, I feel as if everything's moving in slow motion!" he groaned, shutting his eyes. "Like I'm underwater."

"You really are a lightweight, aren't you?"

Yami opened his eyes and shot Kaiba a reproachful glare. "I did tell you, didn't I?" he snapped, annoyed at the man for pointing out the obvious. It wasn't his fault he'd been forced to drink so much. It would have been more if they hadn't decided to end the game. He didn't think he could endure another round without passing out, or worse, doing something he'd regret—as if he hadn't already. That death-glare admission was embarrassing enough and he shuddered to think it could be worse...like how much he was obsessed over those lines he loved so much. Undoubtedly, all he needed was a bit more sake and he'd be begging Kaiba to enact it with him!

"Huh?" Kaiba stared at Yami in confusion.

_Oh fuck_!

"So what's with Jou? What's the deed-that-shall-not-be mentioned?" Yami asked, trying to sound as casual as possible. A change of subject was needed. _Desperately needed_.

Kaiba sighed. "Let's say, it's a very bad idea when one is piss-drunk around Marik!"

'Oh, and why's that?"

"For a start, you get goaded into doing things you wouldn't normally if you were sober! And in Katsuya's case, its inviting trouble and humiliation!"

"Oh?"

Kaiba cocked a brow in a sardonic manner at his companion. "If you thought your stunt was bad, then Katsuya's one was spectacular!"

Yami tilted his head to one side, his interest piqued. "Really? Worse than mine? What happened?"

Kaiba was thoughtful for a moment. "Let's say, what happened is the reason he will never touch yaoi. Marik's mouth is not only good at goading."

"Ah..."

There was a lengthy pause after that.

"Uhm... Did they—"

"Not telling. Ask Katsuya if you want to know, it is up to him if he wants to recall his most humiliating moment in detail again."

Yami pouted and staggered off ahead of Kaiba. "Tease," he huffed under his breath.

His companion observed the velvet clad back and sighed, "Takes one to know one."

"Would you do it?" Yami asked cautiously.

"Would I do _what_ exactly?"

Yami stopped in his tracks and remained with his back towards Kaiba. "Would you consider doing yaoi?"

Kaiba gave the question some thought before replying. "Maybe... It depends," he said noncommittally. He was fast closing in on Yami...just a few more steps...

On hearing the reply, Yami spun around and stared at Kaiba. "Depends on what?" he demanded breathlessly.

"Depends on who my partner is."

_One more step_...

"Any preferences?" Yami asked, letting out a soft gasp when Kaiba stopped a few inches in front of him. The proximity was too close for comfort and yet...

"Perhaps..." Kaiba murmured as he leant down.

Gentle lips brushed against each other. The hesitancy was to gauge a reaction, but it soon fused into something more meaningful... more deeper than what they initially intended. It satisfied the longing of the one who silently suffered under the guise of indifference—and it stirred the longing of another who didn't know he was yearning.

Eyes slid shut as they both deepened the kiss, savouring the heat that spread from the point of contact to the rest of their bodies. Tongues met and entwined, swirling and plundering the depth of the other's mouth, heightening their desires and pulling their bodies together until they melded as one. A moan escaped into the chilled air.

_Tell me, Mutou, are you going to be another Amelda_? _Are you going to use Seto-nii and ride his coattail to fame as well_?

Yami pulled way, his swollen lips gasping for breath as those words sunk into him. Panic-stricken, he gave Kaiba a wide-eyed look of horror before drooping his head down, his bangs partially covering the face that was flushed from the exchange.

Noa's accusation pierced him with guilt and dismay.

"I-I- I-it w-was—" He stumbled and choked on those words; his voice, still tainted with the remnants of lust, sounded husky and hoarse. Eventually, he gave up causing an awkward silence to envelope them. It wasn't as if he could justify his actions anyway.

Amused, Kaiba watched the other squirm in discomfort. Had Yami dared study closely enough, he would have noticed the fire behind those vivid blue eyes. Finally taking pity on the struggling man, he threw him a lifeline. "I guess we're more drunk than we realised," he said ruefully.

Y-yes," Yami agreed readily, looking up and giving Kaiba a weak smile.

Kaiba smirked at the relief so blatantly displayed. "Do you want to walk more or are you ready to go home?"

Yami dropped his gaze. "I'd rather head home if you don't mind."

Kaiba hummed and, without another word, led the way to his car.

O-o-O-o-O

The journey home was a quiet affair. For most part, the pair was contented to sit and listen to the music that wafted softly through the speakers. In fact, each was lost in their thoughts and only ventured to break the silence out of politeness. Neither ventured to discuss anything too personal, the memory of the kiss still lingered on their lips and in each of their minds, creeping stealthily into their thoughts whenever conversation stilled.

Awkwardness was best way to describe the journey, but it was a companionable sort of unease that neither minded. By the time the car had reached its destination, both felt the trace of regret though neither party would ever freely admit it.

Yami was about to unbuckle his seat belt when the sound of Kaiba undoing his stopped him. He cocked a slender brow at the other's action, the unspoken "what are you doing?" hung heavily in the air.

"I am escorting you to your door."

"What for? I am perfectly capable of—"

"We can't have our new star falling flat on his face from his drunken stupor and injuring himself, right?" The sternness in his tone warned the other he brooked no opposition.

"Fine," Yami mumbled. After undoing his seat belt and getting out of the car, he led the wealthy man towards the shabby apartment and up the rickety stairwell to the second floor. Walking across the open corridor, he stopped outside the third door and turned to face his escort.

"Thank you for taking me home," he hesitated and flushed slightly, "...and for everything."

Unwilling to leave just yet, Kaiba quirked a brow and smirked, "For 'everything'?"

Yami redden furiously at the other's teasing. _The bastard's not making it easy for him, was he_? "Yes," he managed to spit out. "For helping me through the press conference, for keeping an eye out for me and for your concern throughout. I really appreciated..."

Blue and crimson locked onto one another, sending tension soaring into the surrounding stillness and saturating the very air around them. It pulsed with undefined emotions.

The longer the silence stretched on, the more fearful Yami became. Kaiba's presence was beginning to overwhelm him. He could feel the heat radiating off the lean body, he could smell the other's scent—it was suffocating him—paralysing him.

_Think of Anzu_, his mind was frantically telling him. Anzu looking pretty in her light blue dress, her eyes sparkling with excitement and her voice filled with enthusiasm...

Try as he might, he could not conjure the image of the girl he was in love with. Kaiba's closeness, his scent, his piercing gaze and the warm breath that ghosted over his face... overcame all efforts

_He was drowning_.

"Mutou... Ya—"

"I should go now!" Yami's hand dug deep into his pocket and retrieved his keys. Without waiting for an answer, he spun around and jammed the key into the lock, yanking the door open as soon as he unlocked it. "Goodnight, Kaiba-san," he mumbled as he fled into the welcoming darkness and slamming the door behind him. Within the safety of his home, he stood with his back pressed against the door. All the while, he willed his pounding heart to calm down.

Similarly, on the other side, Kaiba pressed his forehead and splayed hands against the barrier that separated them.

"If you want it enough, Yami, it can happen in real life and not only fairy-tales."

Words, whispered so lovingly, were lost in the expanse of the night. Who was it intended for? Himself? Yami? Kaiba wasn't even sure. With great effort, he pushed himself away and marched off. The sound of his footsteps echoing into the distance until it was no more.

The man behind the door exhaled his relief when he felt the other's presence fade. Without that intense force which held him spellbound, he slowly slid to the ground. Limp, like a puppet without its puppeteer, he sat without moving. His heart and mind were thrown into turmoil from the events that transpired so unexpectedly. The kiss made his body ache. Made him yearn for something he could not... _should_ not have. It was impossible.

_If you want it enough, Yami, it can happen in real life and not only fairy-tales_.

It sounded so sincere... _so real_ when in reality he knew it was nothing more than figments of his intoxicated and starved mind...a whisper of the craving in his heart.

Closing his eyes, he swallowed his disappointment.

"Shit! I'm never drinking again," he vowed.

O-o-O-o-O

Kaiba walked to his car in an unhurried fashion. As foolish as it may sound, the desire to remain in Yami's vicinity for as long as possible had prolonged his walk. He took his time. When he reached his car, he glanced up at Yami's apartment one last time before getting in. Placing the key into the ignition, he was about to turn it on when his phone rang. Checking the display, he saw a number he did not recognise. Deciding to take the call, he pressed the phone to his ear.

"Kaiba."

A tinkle of laughter preceded a honeyed voice that floated through the handset.

"_So, you've finally found your Osiris, Seto_. _Congratulations_..."

~TBC~

O-o-O-o-O

**Author's Note**: Wow, another long chapter for my wonderful readers. I hoped you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. The party scene came to me not long after I started the fic and I have been dying to write it ever since. I think you've heard me squee about it enough times, right? LOL~! It was fun to imagine and illustrate. I hope I've managed to capture the antics and atmosphere, and conveyed them effectively. If you can envisage the characters in the throes of merriment, then my work is done. Did you enjoy that scene?

To be honest, the chapter didn't quite come out as I expected. Yes, there was supposed to be some Prideshipping fluff (about time too, I hear some of you grumble) but the chapter kinda ran off with Kaiba and Yami sharing more than what I intended. It's amazing how the characters are able to dictate the direction of a story and these wonderful characters in _Voices_ do, more oft than not, much to my dismay. Still, I can't complain, I think you all enjoyed the unexpected turn of events. I just hope it was worth the wait.

So, another chapter done! At over 10,000 words, I hope it will tie you over until I get the time to work on the next one. I plan to cut down on the length in the future chapters because the length does impede updates. I can provide long chapters, but it will mean waiting longer for it. If I produce shorter chappies, hopefully, it won't take forever to write, proof and stuff. What do you think?

On a separate note, my New Year's Resolution is to complete all on-going projects. This means I will be taking time out to work on _Borrowed_ _Existence_, _Confessions_, _Recalling Mischief_, so don't be alarmed when you see updates on one of the other fics. I still plan to work on _Voices_ and _Enslaved_, but the schedule will be tight until I've managed to clear some of the on-going stuff. Please be patient with me. (Mel, I know I still owe you that Berserk smut-shot. I will do that as soon as I can. *hugs*) My next update will be _Enslaved_, I thought I'll give those following it a heads-up.

Finally, I would like to thank all those who made my day: M (guest), Caithdean, my sweet Candy, YamiToMangaka, Christmascarolling, XLightningX, Arlownay1991, Princess!Mom, JBubbles,Crimsonsrawberry17, Ariana, CarzyNinja, Ayaseth, Ma-chan cutey, Yami E, rininlightblue, my sweet MEL! and my lovely Chibi~! I LOVE EACH AND ONE OF YOU for your wonderful support and lovely thoughts. I treasure each and every one of them. Nothing beats the feeling of receiving a review to inspire and motivate me. You guys are truly AWESOME~! Once again, thank you so much~.

Jolly x

O-o-O-o-O

Replies to anonymous reviewers:

M: Thank you for your kind words, it's comforting to know that you've been following my work and I am delighted that you are enjoying this fic. There will be more hilarity and twists to come, so buckle up and enjoy the ride.

As for Broken Bonds, you have no idea how much I love writing it. The characters have me mesmerised and I love them as much as the rowdy cast themselves. Its good to know you have no problem following it. I did worry that it might be confusing for the readers, but was relieved to know it wasn't the case.

The surname thing is a little bewildering, but the Japanese, like the Chinese, put their surnames before their first names, so I've kept it like that. Hopefully, there won't be too many instances where I have to use a character's full name and throw off again. I would like apologise in advance if it happens again, but please continue to bear with me.

Hahahahaha, thank you for pointing out the error, it was much appreciated. I guess that one slipped my detection when I was proofing it for the millionth time. *Thumbs up*

Once again, thank you for reading and sharing your thoughts.

Ariana: You have no idea how happy you make me when you leave a review. I truly appreciate the support you've shown for Voices. Thank you so much and I hope you did well in your finals~!

Yay! Glad you liked the Anzu scene. There's something about a bouncy and over-excited Anzu that I find adorable. I can't help but think she'll be an ardent fangirl of the yaoi kind, much to Yami's chagrin! She can be his biggest fan and even start a fan club for him, what do think? LOL~!

Lil' Yuugi is so cute and I enjoyed writing him. Methinks, he's such a mother hen so Marik and his wandering hands had better watch out! There will be more of him in the future, so keep your eyes peeled for him.

As for things heating up, I hope this chapter did not disappoint. Initially, I hadn't anticipated things to go as far as it did, but the characters practically write themselves and before I know it, one thing leads to another, and that happens. Not that I am complaining, there's nothing more exciting than reading a couple's first kiss 13 chapters later! It was slow in coming, that's what makes it rewarding. I hope it made your day. *Hugs*

Yami E: Thank you for your support on this fic as well as _Misgivings_. I can't express how happy it makes me to have a reader tell me they've enjoyed what they've read—it makes writing and sharing, more special.

My interest in voicing acting stems from my love for voices... Yes, I am a voice whore and I stalk voice actors on the Internet in my spare time, which is why I know a bit about it! It's good to know I have put this unhealthy obsession to good use, right? Once again, thank you for your words of encouragement—it is well appreciated.

Rinlightblue: *Glomps* It's good to hear from you~! Right first off, the expression "a stick up the ass" means that person (with the stick up his ass) is being annoyingly uptight, stiff and NO FUN AT ALL~! It can also mean he finds fault with others, making him unpleasant to be around. If you look back to the first chapter, Marik said Kaiba had a pair of chopsticks residing in his butt as he was mean and miserable. I hope that helps.

A jealous Kaiba is definitely a HOT Kaiba. One can say he was jealous in the way he was looming behind Yami when Anzu was approaching them for the introductions. His presence and his stance screamed possessiveness. There'll be enough cute jealous/possessive Kaiba in the next chapter to make you a very happy person. *Wink*

I am glad you enjoyed the Yami/Yuugi exchange. I think they make awesome brothers.

Bwahahahahahaha, yes, I wondered how Kaiba ended up with stalking tendencies...and he did again...in this chapter too. *face palm* I should really do something about that. Although with that said, Kaiba is not the one to openly show his concern, so he deals with them in a hidden way. It ends up with him discreetly watching Yami or shadowing him. Mind you, with Marik about, he can't afford to be too lax, right? Tee-hee!

Yes! The WTF twist! It may also explain why Amelda is not seen in a favourable light where Kaiba and gang are concerned. You are right, it is a cruel fate for Marik and Kaiba to rival each other again in love. However, had Yami fallen for Marik's advance then Kaiba would have lost interest and given up the pursuit thus eliminating the complication. He wasn't interested in another 'loose' lover.

You know what? I don't notice trivial things like grammar in a review. It's what you write and not how you write it and that means the world to me. I know English is not your main language; the fact that you are willing to write down your thoughts makes me very happy. I admire your courage and treasure every word you write.

This goes for all those who review, I can't thank you all enough for your support and love you've shown me~. It keeps me writing.

O-o-O-o-O

*Samue – A two-piece outfit made of cotton or linen that was originally worn by Buddhist monks. It is also common to wear it as work clothes or casual wear.

*"Kiku no hana, kiku no hana, akete tanoshii, kiku no hana" roughly translates to: Chrysanthemum flower, chrysanthemum flower, its fun to see what's underneath, chrysanthemum flower. All credit goes to: Zachary Piper at the Incredible Talking Monkey for the information.

*The Dragon's Experiment – Since Otogi's first name is Ryuji, which means Dragon, I thought it amusing to call his experimental creations thus.

* Til-la-mish-shu – Yami's understanding of Tiramisu, LOL~


	14. Chapter 14

_Yay for my first update of March~! Enjoy~._

_**Warnings**__: Mild perverseness from Marik (need I say more), Jou and Honda, and shitty grammar that will be amended in due course._

_**Disclaimer**__**: **__I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!_

O-o-O-o-O

Kaiba walked to his car in an unhurried fashion. As foolish as it may sound, the desire to remain in Yami's vicinity for as long as possible had prolonged his walk. He took his time. When he reached his car, he glanced up at Yami's apartment one last time before getting in. Placing the key into the ignition, he was about to turn it on when his phone rang. Checking the display, he saw a number he did not recognise. Frowning at the anonymity, he decided to take the call; pushing the 'accept call' key, he pressed the phone to his ear.

"Kaiba."

A tinkle of laughter preceded a honeyed voice that floated through the handset.

"So, you've finally found your Osiris, Seto. Congratulations…"

"What the fuck do you want, Amelda?" Kaiba growled into his phone; willing the tension in his body to ease as he pushed into his seat, his free hand automatically reaching for his temple and rubbing it.

"Ah, is that the way to greet a friend, Seto?" teased Amelda.

"Friend? Don't make me laugh? Who said we're friends?" Kaiba's cool indifference belied the aversion he felt for the man though it was difficult to maintain that façade. The tight rein he had on his ire was barely enough to restrain him from snapping ferally at the man and the bullshit he was hearing was not helping matters. "And don't call me 'Seto'. You've lost the privilege to that some time ago."

Amelda gave an indignant gasp that sounded exaggerated and artificial to Kaiba's ears. "Not friends then lovers? Perhaps we could rekindle—"

The tenuous tether that kept Kaiba anger in check snapped. "Lovers? _NO! Never_! Not now, not before, _not_ _ever_!"

"Oh? Then the times we were making love—"

"We were _fucking_, Amelda!" Kaiba countered savagely. "I was nothing more to you than a fuck-buddy who had influence and very fucking deep pockets! Actually, that could be said of your relationship with Marik too!"

"Ah yes, Marik. I saw him today," Amelda drawled lazily, it sounded dreamy to the untrained ear, almost like a passing comment that wasn't worth mentioning, but Kaiba knew better. He knew Amelda was baiting for a reaction, he knew the latter wanted to surprise him.

"I _know_."

"Then you should thank Marik for his noble sacrifice," Amelda crooned. If he was disappointed with Kaiba's response, his voice did not betray it. "Despite his abhorrence of me, he was willing to fuck me into the mattress so I couldn't gate-crash that little party of yours."

Upon hearing this, Kaiba's eyes narrowed. "You wouldn't dare show your face even if you could," he challenged, his words suffused with disgust as he stared unseeingly ahead of him.

"Oh I did plan to, I was eager to meet this person whom you've taken an interest to. I knew you set him up with the audition so he could be heard, there were plenty of willingly mouths to spill secrets if given the right incentive, you know. Marik might tight-lipped because he's protective of his little kitten, but others do not bear the same sentiments." A note of amusement accented the sentence.

"Stay away from him," Kaiba cautioned. The warning sounded loud as it ricocheted off the interior of the car and thundered menacingly around its confinement. One hand clutched the steering wheel, whilst the other held the phone in a death-grip.

Amelda laughed. "You know what? Marik said exactly the same thing; only his threat was a little more… _forceful _shall we say. This only piques my interest and who's to stop me from meeting or getting acquainted with my kouhai, right? What kind of senpai would I be if I did not assist nurturing him?"

"Don't make me laugh, you are not fit to nurture anyone—at least, anyone who could be beneficial for _this_ industry, Amelda."

"Some may beg to differ, Seto."

Kaiba did not dignify that remark with a worthy answer. A derisive snort would suffice.

"You are wrong about us, you know," the melodic voice continued.

"There are a _lot_ of things I was wrong about. In fact, if memory serves me right, there wasn't anything I was right about you. I was wrong about your talent, I was wrong about your dedication and ethics, I was wrong about your integrity... Fuck it, you were right, I was wrong about _us!"_

"No! You know I didn't mean it that way—"

"Tell it to someone who cares…and I don't mean those fools you call 'fans'. Stop feeding them with bullshit about us because _there is no 'us'!_ Your so-called declaration of love is nothing but a cheap publicity stunt to gain popularity, sympathy or whatever fucked-up thrills you're into. Do not abuse the word or my patience, and do not involve me in your schemes. I will not tolerate it."

"But I loved you, Seto… I _still_ love you." The plea replaced the cocky assuredness and it hardened the listener's resolve.

It was Kaiba's turn to laugh. The sound was brittle and bitter. "No, Amelda, you don't—you _can't_ love me because you are not capable of loving anyone other than yourself. And given you _can_ love, your promiscuousness defeats the meaning of it. If your love is given so freely then it is not worth having. I want nothing to do with it."

An ugly silence hung over the conversation, the caller struggling to find words to counter the pitiless statement. Wounded by Kaiba's attitude, Amelda abandoned his earnest attempts to reconcile in favour of cruelty—a tactic he would use to cover his vulnerability. His attempts to bare his heart had failed so he struck out—violently lashed out with intentions to hurt.

"So your newest protégé is chaste, is he?" he scoffed. "You haven't fucked him yet? I find that surprising considering what he's accomplished."

"Not everyone whores themselves out for gains, Amelda! Just because you have low standards, doesn't mean others are the same."

"And just because he plays hard to get doesn't mean he's virtuous!" Amelda bit out, his voice dripping with malicious intent. "So, he's a little picky about who he's willing to spread his legs for. That means fuck-all in the end. I have a keen sense of survival and I do what must be done to survive—to be the best. If he is smart enough, if he wants to survive in this world, he will have to succumb to the corruptions it entails."

Kaiba laughed at Amelda's logic. "No, Amelda. Survival does not necessarily mean trampling and demeaning others, it does not mean sullying yourself and others…and it does not mean betraying others."

A snicker answered Kaiba's declaration, mocking the wisdom of his words. "It's rich coming from a person who's never had the need to 'survive'. Born wealthy and scouted by no other than the Pegasus, the _Voice Scouter_, you have no idea of the hardship that nameless newbies have to endure. Competition and rejection are a few of the things we have to face, so don't tell me that it is wrong to use whatever means to advance myself. I did what I did so I could be on equal with you—so I could be someone who was on a par with you in this industry. I wished nothing more than to make a name for myself just so you'd be proud of me! _I did it for you_!"

For Kaiba, the argument echoed a similar one from a pissed-off Mutou Yami.

"_You are born into a wealthy family, you are established and well paid in this occupation; you can afford to be all high and mighty because you do not have worries about money..._

_What do you know about me and how I live? You have no idea why I struggle so, why I do Boy Love stuff? It's not because I enjoy it—it's because I have no choice! But even those jobs are few and far between, it doesn't provide me with a steady income, hence my __other__ job—the one that pays for the roof over my head, food in my stomach and allows my little brother to attend university_!"

It was strange how this man, Mutou Yami, plods on—shouldering a heavy burden and shackled to a life that has him battling with the hardship, yet, he continues to survive without losing himself—without tarnishing that pride he so vehemently clings onto. For less, he braves fatigue, uncertainty and the sneers; his struggles done selflessly out of love for the one person who means the world to him. If only Amelda had been stronger, if only he had resisted a little harder. The outcome would have been so different.

"It is not wrong to want to advance yourself, and yes, you have to sell yourself to advance. However, I do not agree with your methods of self-promoting and I resent you using me as an excuse to justify it. I never asked you reach higher because _I_ never felt ashamed of your status—_you_ were the one who minded! You were always so ambitiously greedy, _so impatient_. One can achieve the same result through talent, hard work and a little luck. It can be done, Amelda. It is not impossible."

"Like your protégé? Are you comparing me with that amateur, Seto?"

"Don't flatter yourself, Amelda! Your reputation is over-rated! At least, his talents are recognised for the right reasons. Your talents, however, are renowned for the bedroom than the recording studio!"

"Oh, one would say the work he's been doing in the recording studio are of the same thing. Have you heard his work? Does he moan and pant prettily?" A husky laugh gave pause to his words. "Maybe I can learn something from this _Mutou Yami_, right Seto? Or better still, maybe I can teach him a thing or two so he could _improve_…"

"Touch him and you'll regret it, I promise. He is part of the cast from my production and I will not allow anything or _anyone_ to jeopardise it." The malevolence in the threat was irrefutably clear.

"Your concern is duly noted though you cannot protect him forever. Others will soon notice and be interested in him, then what? Already he has caused an uproar in this business—an anonymous actor taking on a major role? You have stirred up a hornet's nest so be prepared to face the consequences."

Cerulean eyes shifted to the second floor of building in front of him and locked onto the third door, his thoughts on its occupant. "I have faith in Mutou Yami and nothing can shake me from that belief until he has proven otherwise."

"Big words, Seto. I hope you'll not regret it."

"The only thing I _regret_ is believing in you, Amelda. Now fuck off and leave us alone! I have found my Osiris and he is everything you are not!" With that said, he hung up, subsequently blocking the number and throwing the phone on the empty seat beside him.

Heaving a tired sigh, Kaiba leant his head on the headrest and closed his eyes. He had unintentionally said "us" when he told Amelda to back off. Knowing the devious man, he would have picked up on it and was probably mulling over it. Nothing abode well when Amelda gnawed on something; it was like Marik and his pursuits for a fuck buddy…both would not stop until they achieve what they set out to do. In both cases Marik and Amelda were out to screw Yami, only one planned to do it physically and the other, figuratively.

Kaiba huffed in annoyance.

It was true Yami caused large ripples of chaos in the already turbulent waters of the voice acting business. It was amusing that he, Kaiba Seto, was the one to cast the pebble that prompted it.

_Will Yami live up to his expectations_?

He dearly hoped so. Only time will tell if he'd done the right thing or not by backing another nameless voice, for now, he will need to be content with assisting him; anything else that develops from it: a word, a look, a touch...or a _kiss_ was a bonus.

Shaking his head, Kaiba's mouth twisted into a grimace. Judging from Yami's skittish reaction outside his apartment, he may not be appreciative of the attention. He would have to tread warily around his Osiris if he did not want to scare him away. Moreover, judging from his familiarity and adoration around that girl, one could assume he had a romantic attachment to her. Frowning, Kaiba drummed his fingers agitatedly on the steering wheel. Contending for Yami was not going to be easy, which was the precise reason why he fascinated him. The man was sending him mixed signals; the kiss and his confession had revealed his interest, but the panic he shown thereafter had clearly shown his fear.

_What was it that made Yami distance himself? What was he was afraid of that made him made him flee like the Demons of Hell were after him? _

Glancing at the shabby building, Kaiba sought out Yami's apartment again and found it unlit. After lingering on the uninviting sight for a few heartbeats more, he leaned forward and turned on the ignition. He knew he wasn't going to get the answers anytime soon, he knew he could not allay the other's fears. The only thing he could do is to wait for Yami to approach him when he's ready and be guided.

Strapping on his seat belt and shifting his car into gear, Kaiba pushed his foot down on the accelerator and sped off into the night. Only then, unbeknownst to the driver, did a pair of crimson eyes peek out from behind the window and watched until the rear lights of his employer's car was no longer visible.

Kaiba wasn't the only one with lingering thoughts of the day's events.

O-o-O-o-O

"Hey Yami."

Yami looked up from the coffee he was making, the brew smelled as unappetising as it looked, but he needed it. Having woken up a few hours earlier with a pounding headache that was akin to having an elephant bouncing on a trampoline in his head, he thought he possibly couldn't do worse by downing some bad coffee. His stomach growled with irritation at what he was going to ingest, but Yami was far from caring. Having spent a good ten minutes of his waking hour retching miserably down the toilet and having to endure the rancid smell and sour taste, he needed something to line his stomach with. Everything he consumed the night before had been surrendered to the Porcelain God! Hell, he was never going to drink again!

"Yoo-hoo, Earth to Yami? Come in, Yami!"

Yami smiled at his spirited co-worker, his mood improving greatly. "Yes, Earth? What is thy wish? How may I indulge thee?"

Anzu giggled at Yami's ridiculous response, a hand swatted Yami's arm causing a little of his coffee to spill. Muttering an apology, she grabbed a paper napkin and mopped up the spillage. Yami noticed she was a little distracted, as if there was something on her mind. It wasn't like her to be so hesitant. He waited patiently for her to voice whatever it was and she did moments later. "Tell me—"

"_Yeeees_?"

Sapphire blues sparkled with mirth despite the interruption and the lips, stifling another giggle, tugged in an exaggerated mock pout. Yami raised a raven brow and waited for Anzu to continue. "I was wondering…" she said, feigning casualness as she clenched and unclenched her hands, "what's the cast of _Broken_ _Bonds_ like?"

Yami dropped his eyes back onto the cup and sighed. There was no escaping this question. He was sure Yuugi was going to interrogate him with the same question since he would never be satisfied with the little information he was given. His sibling was every bit a 'voice nut' as he was, his curiosity would never be so easily sated. Yami should record this so he'd need not repeat it again.

"Whom do you want to know about?" he asked cautiously, his mind screaming: _Please not Kaiba, please not Kaiba, please not Kai_—

"Kaiba-sensei!"

_Urgh, Fuck My Life!_

"Well," he began, "Kaiba-sensei is very dedicated to his work. He is very professional in what he does, guides us newbies with a firm, but stern hand and has an amazing range of voices. Oh, and he's my boss and mentors Kawai Shizuka!" he added hurriedly.

Anzu folded her arms across her chest and looked at him crossly. Yami gulped and looked away. "I already know that," she said and unfolded her arm to prod him in the chest. It uncannily reminded him of Rebecca and he shivered at the thought. "I want to know what he's _really_ like, not the usual stuff that we read in the magazines, but things like: his favourite colour, his favourite food, his likes and dislikes, things that make him tick, and any love interest…you know, all the delicious, juicy inside gossip! Now spill it, Yami!"

As if in a trance, Yami picked up the plastic swizzle stick and started to stir his coffee. "He has this aura that one cannot imitate," he said absently, watching the black coffee swirl hypnotically around like an eddy in the white styrofoam cup. "It's powerful and intimidating, yet, alluring at the same time. I can't quite decide if I am afraid or drawn to it."

Anzu hummed for him to go on.

"He can be horribly rude and outspoken, but has this caring side that emerges when one least expect it. It takes one by surprise. He was the one who got me through the conference. I was nervous and scared, but he was able to calm my fears and was supportive throughout the questioning."

Yami looked up and saw Anzu looking at him sympathetically, listening with her head tilted to one side. She gave him a warm smile.

"I don't know any of his favourite things, but I know he dislikes slackers, those with no talent trying to pass of with and people who mooches off his fame."

The brunette nodded in agreement.

"Those who are allowed into his circle—whom he accepts are treated well. He treats those close to him generously, he's even taken the girls out for lunch during a recording session and the after conference party was paid by his company. Actually, he saved me from having to down six cups of sake at the party, by discreetly telling me what cup _not_ to choose during a drinking game," a wide grin accompanied the words as Yami fondly recalled the incident. "His staff at _KCC_ are terrified of him, but at the same time, they idolise him. It's hard not to when he looks the way he does." Yami swallowed.

"As for love interest…" Yami clenched his hands together to prevent it from touching his lips.

_Did it really happen or did he imagine it_?

Just thinking about it made his lips tingle. He could _almost_ feel the bruising pressure of the other's lips against his and the tongue curling possessively around his own. It was so frustrating to _feel_ it, but not know for sure if it truly happened. Even now, he wondered if his alcohol-induced mind had fabricated the whole incident.

"Yami?" Anzu laid a hand gently on his arm, as she peered at him with concern. "You okay?"

Yami shook himself and gave Anzu a broad smile. "Yeah," he sighed, "I'm fine. As I was saying, love interest…" He looked thoughtful for a moment then shrugged his shoulders. "I don't think he has any. Kaiba-sensei is a very private person and he's not one to openly disclose his personal life so I have no idea what is his type or if he's seeing anyone. Sorry."

Anzu nodded and seemed content with what her companion told her. "It's a pity that so little is known about Kaiba-sensei's love-life, past or present," she said forlornly. "I would _kill_ to find out what type of person he likes."

A startled Yami gagged on his mouthful of coffee and sprayed it all over Anzu!

O-o-O-o-O

Crimson eyes blinked wearily as the staff began to make their appearance at the studio. He was sitting on the chair with his script tucked inside his bag and resting on his lap, the weight served to anchor him to the Land of Living as he was in danger of drifting to the World of Dreams!

Yami had been the earliest to arrive since he came straight from his shift, stopping home only for a quick shower and a change of clothes—something _Millennium_—he vaguely recalled, and left for work. He got to the studio an hour later and made his way to the recording room. Truth be told, had he been able to nap on the train it would have been enough to refresh him, unfortunately, it was rush hour so finding a place to stand was near impossible, let alone get a place to sit down and nap. Nevertheless, there were benefits of the train being packed. Being crushed to the point of not being able to move, he was able to sneakily rest his head on a salaryman's back and happily dozed off for a good part of his journey. By the time, the man got off the train; he couldn't help but feel guilty for the wet patch of drool he left on the back of the man's suit.

Rubbing his face tiredly with his hand, he hoped no one would notice how shitty he looked.

"Man, you look like shit!"

Yami groaned aloud. So much for optimism, he thought dryly. And trust Jou to open his big mouth!

"Hey Yami," this time the voice was Honda's. Yami wondered if the two were joined at the hips or something. They went everywhere together. "Still suffering from a hangover?"

"Hey Jou... Honda," Yami pulled a smile that looked more grimace than cheerful, and managed to drag out an answer. "I'm just a little tired that's all."

The boys nodded their understanding, but did not pursue the matter. Jounouchi opened his mouth and was about to say something when Yami's phone vibrated in his pocket. Fishing the phone out of his cargo pants, Yami glanced down and unlock it. He had a new message. Opening the message, he was surprised to see it was from 'Honey'. It read:

_-'My sweet Yami-chan, I can't come to work today cuz I lost my voice. I hope to be back tomorrow. If you're worried about me, come around and nurse me back to health again. Miss you and hope you miss me too. Kisses, Marik_.'-

Yami looked amused after reading the message. A small part of him was relieved that Marik wasn't around, which meant he didn't have to put up with his antics, but another part of him was sorry he'd lost his voice. After all, it was the most precious asset to every voice actor.

"Poor Marik's lost his voice and can't come in today," he provided his curious companions, his fingers working diligently over his keypad to form a reply.

-'_Sorry to hear about your voice. Drinks lots of honey mixed with warm water and hope you'll get better soon. Yami_.'-

Jounouchi laughed. "I think it has something to do with that ravenette he picked up after the party." To illustrate his point, the blond wiggled his brows and proceeded to thrust his hips obscenely.

Yami watched the crude movements with mild curiosity. "I thought you guys went drinking after the party?" he asked.

The blond stopped humping the air and snorted. "Yeah, we _were_. The bastard ditched us the moment some chick comes along. I bet he lost his voice due to their making out!" Jounouchi's annoyance suddenly turned into a leer. "Mind you, it was hard to say 'no' considering she had racks _this big_!" Jounouchi stretched out his arms about a foot away from his chest, the cupped hands groping the air.

Yami rolled his eyes at Jounouchi's exaggeration when Honda said, "Dude, you're wrong! It was _THIS big!_" Honda extended his arm out an extra half a foot more than his friend's.

Jounouchi stared longing at those imaginary tits and looked, Yami thought, like a kicked puppy. "Man, the guy's got all the luck in world! He pulls partners like women pulls toilet paper! It's ain't fair, I tell ya!"

Both the men sighed simultaneously and then launched themselves into a debate on what the Egyptian possessed that they didn't. Yami tried hard not to laugh at their ever-growing list and suppressed the desire to add "homo-vibes" to it. Did the two not realise their companionship screamed "GAY" and "BROMANCE" in capital letters and flashing neons? Even the inexperienced Yami could see it as a babe repellent if there ever was one!

Yami's phone vibrated again offering the distraction he needed from the others' sad, sad plight. It was Marik again! It seems he wasn't any better off. _Never laugh at your neighbour,_ a wise voice chided. Yes, sad, sad plight indeed. Marik had that effect on people.

-'_No offers of TLC from my Yami-chan? I am devastated. Love, lonely Marik.'-_

Yami blew a raspberry and replied with:

-'_Ask the girl you picked up the day before to comfort you!_'-

The reply came almost instantaneously.

-'_Jealous_?'-

Yami angrily blew at the bang that fell over his face and typed:

-'_NO! Gotta work now. Bye_.'-

Technically, he lied but Marik didn't know that. The phone vibrated once more and Yami's common sense told him to ignore it, but he could not resist a peek. To Yami's surprise, Marik sent him his home address along with a list of things that were deemed "comforting". Examining the list, a scowl soon developed _and deepened_ the further he perused. He could understand honey and rice porridge being on the list of things he required, _but a nurse's outfit_? Marik even sent the address where Yami could hire one!

Yami was tempted to go Marik's place just to smack him!

Or maybe he could send Rebecca instead…

So preoccupied was he with fuming and plotting his revenge, Yami had not noticed the room slowly filling until he felt the weight of someone's stare on him.

Scanning the room, his eyes soon rested on the tall figure of Kaiba, leaning against the wall near the door with his arms crossed. Dressed in a tight, dark, purple shirt that was topped with a navy scarf draped loosely around his neck and finished off with low, slim, indigo coloured jeans, the man's appearance made Yami's mouth dry. Kaiba looked amazing. Nervously, Yami licked his dry lips and swallowed. He was keenly aware of blue eyes following the movement of his tongue as he swept it across his lip—just as he was aware of the arched brow and the smirk that followed.

_Like he was hinting at a shared secret? _

Yami's eyes widened_. _

_The kiss_…?

A faint movement to Kaiba's side drew Yami's attention to it. Noa was scowling fiercely at Yami who dropped his eyes to his phone and pretended to be immersed with the message on it. He got irritated when it fell upon "nurse uniform" again. He turned off his phone and placed it back into his pocket. It was a given rule that all cell phones was to be switched off during recording sessions. Nobody took kindly to the disturbances it causes.

Looking up and sweeping his gaze around the room, he noticed some of technical staff had arrived and was making preparations for the day's recording inside their small soundproof room. Casting a quick eye over the voicing crew, Yami could discern a few unfamiliar and familiar faces amongst the usual familiar ones. For example, Kogoro Daimon was a well-know actor, but was not part of the main casting. Yami wondered whose role he was portraying.

Shortly after Ota-san marched in, his face thunderous as he clutched his satchel in one hand and a bunch of papers in the other. Terrified, the group of people parted a path for him. It was awe-inspiring and frightening at the same time.

The reason for the amicable man's sudden change in behaviour struck Yami at once: it seems Ota-san learnt of Marik's absence and was reacting badly to it.

The irate man stormed into the enclosed room and through the glass Yami could see him throwing his bag onto the floor and the papers onto the counter where the equipment was embedded. A heated conversation followed where Ota-san was waving his arms, pointing at the papers, tearing out his hair and stomping about the room in some kind of hissy fit. The man obviously disliked having his carefully organised schedule disrupted. Not that Yami could blame him either.

The techies dealt with their superior's tantrum rather well, Yami thought; enduring the director's rage with practised patient and answering him calmly, offering what seem to be certain alternatives to the snag they met. Before long, Kaiba joined them and the gathering simmered down to shrugs, pouts and room pacing…or at least, on Ota-san's part! Kaiba, wearing a look of concentration, was looking over the shoulder of a techie who was tapping on a computer whilst Ota-san started scribbling something on paper and giving orders. About half an hour later, the director exited the room to address the cast with Kaiba in tow.

Surveying the room once more, Yami was surprised to see the main cast were present, seated and watching the drama unfold. Shizuka and Rebecca were frowning delicately; it appears they have not heard the news about Marik.

"Thank you all for being here today," Yami returned his eyes to Ota-san, trying hard not to stare at the tall man beside him. "It is an honour to officially kick-start the _Broken Bonds_ experience with such gifted talents on board." The director made eye contact with all of the actors in front of him, his oratory held them captivated as they hung onto his every word.

"All of you have been handpicked for this journey however long or brief it may be. Expect to be pushed to your limits, expect to be bullied and terrorised, expect to give me the best you've got because I want nothing less. I demand dedication and understanding from my actors, I demand each of you to trust me just as I trust in each and every one to deliver what is expected of you. If you can do that, I promise this journey will be a memorable and rewarding one. Remember," he said with a smile, "I never forget an appealing voice or a dedicated actor. The date of the anime's release has been set for four weeks from now, so what do you say? Shall we get this show on the road?"

A loud cheer flooded the room.

"Now, with that said," Ota-san went on, looking a little put out, "I regret to inform you that Marik-sensei is unable to attend today's session."

The news caused a ripple of murmur from his audience.

"This, of course, means we will have to compensate for his absence, but…" he dramatically swiped a hand across the air in front of him, as if brushing away the mishap, "I am confident by working together, we can overcome this little setback. I will _persuade_ Marik-sensei to treat us to a well-deserved tea break upon his return for inconveniencing us and I intend to burn a very large hole in his wallet."

Yami grinned at the enthusiastic response Ota-san's words inspired, especially the last part. Images of crispy and fluffy taiyaki floated into his mind, making his mouth water and his eyes glazed over with want. The ones Marik bought him were heavenly and Yami fervently hoped that purchasing a few of those would be part of the punishment.

The sound of chairs shifting around and people settling pulled Yami out of his stupor. He sheepishly shook himself and opened his bag to grab his script and a large bottle of water from it. Placing the bag under his chair, he rested the script on his lap and opened the bottle of water to take a swig of it. It was important to keep his throat from drying out, as it will put undue strain on his vocal chords and affect his voice's performance.

_"Keep it moist and well lubricated_," Mai-san once said with a dirty grin.

It was one of those ambiguous pieces of advice his manager gave that sounded…well, _sound,_ but left you with a feeling that it had some double-edged meaning to it. It didn't help it was said during a BL recording session where the intercourse went on forever. The seme's stamina, much to his dismay, was impressive! Yami was quite hoarse when he finished.

"Right, let us begin." Ota-san's voice blared through the speaker.

Yami took another gulp of water, re-capped the bottle and placed it under his chair beside his bag. _Yes_, he thought with fearful excitement, his tiredness temporarily forgotten. _Let's begin_…

~TBC~

O-o-O-o-O

**Author's Note:** Initially, this chapter was a very, very long one—yep, over thirty-one pages and over 12,000 words _long_—but after some serious contemplation, I decided to chop it down so it's more proof and reader friendly. Hopefully, the next part will be up by the end of the month…or faster if you peeps can pry it out of me. It just needs proofing. Still, I hope I didn't disappoint too much after the dynamics of the last chapter. I promise the next one will pick up a bit.

Since I have most of it done, here's the sneak preview (JBubbles, muhahahahahahah…) of the next chappy:

_Steering his attention away from the large actor, Yami turned his eyes to the leaner man shadowing him. Most of the man's hair was hidden under a floppy baker's boy hat with the exception of a few russet strands escaping its confinement and his eyes were shielded behind wide sunglasses. All Yami could see was a pointed chin and lips that tilted upwards at the corners. He was dressed in a similar fashion to his companion; only his pants rode lower over his narrow hips. Where the larger man exuded strength, this one oozed sexiness. Could this be the reason for Kaiba's staring?_

_Confused, Yami looked back at Kaiba and saw the tightness in his jaw. No, Kaiba was angry—that much was certain—but with what or who, remained a mystery. Yami turned his attention back to the three in time to see the smaller male remove his sunglasses…_

Yep, and this is the reason why JBubbles, no matter how much I tease and provoke her, refuses to read previews. Any guesses to whom this person may be? *Evil laugh*

* * *

><p>My thanks to those who left me their thoughts on the previous chapter: Mom!Princess, sweet Mel, XLightningX, adorable Chibi, Arlownay1991, cute Ma-chan, Ariana, Yami E, awesome JBubbles (did you read, huh?), amazing AyaSeth, lovely Candyworld, Plume Sombre, fiery CrimsonSrawberry17, Ruby of Raven and Shiroi no Yami.<p>

It's always a pleasure to meet new readers as well as seeing my wonderful, super-smashing awesome regular ones. I am truly grateful for all your lovely feedback, they are truly inspiring so keep 'em coming.

Once again, Thank You so very much~! *hugs all*

Replies to my anonymous reviewers:

~**Ariana**: It's great to hear from you again. I am thrilled you enjoyed the previous chapter. I was a little 'iffy' of the outcome, but the response had quelled my initial misgivings. I wish I could post the entirety of this chapter, but given the length, it would mean I have to delay the update and give me an excuse to procrastinate more. I have a horrible habit of doing that, lol~!

The gang will definitely get to meet Yuugi and yes, Yami will go Mother Hen on his little bro, just as lil' bro will kick the arse on anyone caught being mean and pervy to his nii-chan…so Marik and Kaiba should watch out…I might even throw Amelda in the fray for my amusement! *Grin* Thanks for your support~!

~**Yami E**: Hahahahaha, I am glad you enjoyed the little Prideshipping in chapter 13. The first kiss between the couple one ships is always the squee-worthiest! The fact that it's take 13 chapters to get there makes the kiss that much sweeter.

Awwwwww, I like Jou very much, he's the comic relief along with Marik. The dastardly pair can get into all sorts of mischief, as you will see in the later chapters. They are partners-in-crime—that is when Marik's not picking on Jou—but Jou can give a good as he gets.

_Broken Bonds_ is set in the future though there are a lot of retro influences thrown in the mix. Think _Star Wars_, the first three episodes and you might have an idea of what I am trying to illustrate.

I try to incorporate canon details as much as I can in the fic. The characters in the fic as well as in _Broken Bonds_ are from the YGO! manga/anime or, in case of the latter, are actual names of Duel Monsters. The same rules apply to the use of Japanese words, even though I am butchering the language with my ignorance. Domino City is in Japan, right?

Many thanks for your continuous support, it means a lot to me.

~**Shiroi no Yami**: Yay! A new face! I am chuffed you like this story, it's a joy to write because of the humour and it being AU—anything goes! I am lovin' the readers' response. Nothing beats the feeling I get when I see a happy reader. It makes the experience so worthwhile…it's my reward. Thank you for your encouraging words and welcome abroad this crazy ride! I hope to hear more from you~.


	15. Chapter 15

_As promised, here's the next instalment to _Voices_. Please enjoy_~.

_**Warnings**__: Amelda! Mistakes and typos will be amended whenever. In the meantime, please bear with it. Cheers~._

_**Disclaimer**__**: **__I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!_

O-o-O-o-O

Two hours and twenty-two minutes later, a wilting Yami was semi-dozing in his chair. The lullaby of voices soothed his mind and tugged on his fatigue, and the stifling over-heated room was slowly killing his resistance. Before long, Yami was battling the effects of drowsiness. He managed to stop the flood of drool from escaping his mouth, however, that was the extent to his multi-tasking abilities—his drooping eyelids were a testimony to that.

During the course of the morning, they made slow progress. The absence of Marik was keenly felt . . . for entertainment and for work purposes. Judging from the order of the script and where Ota-san initiated the session, it was apparent why the director was livid about the absentee. A _lot_ of scenes involved Ra, Obelisk and Kisara.

At first, Yami wondered why they didn't do the scenes without the hentai and then add his part in later—a technique employed by many directors—but not one favoured by Ota-san. Apparently, the fastidious man hated blank or broken dialogues. He felt the recording never quite managed to capture the essence of that particular scene if the cast were not fully interacting with each other.

"_If any one of the participators of the conversation are absent . . . _there is no conversation," he would mulishly insist.

Yami understood the reason and he could empathise with Ota-san's obstinacy. There was nothing worse than voicing a one-way conversation because an actor feeds off others. One's emotions and feelings could easily be affected by another's. Together, as a unit, they assist and guide each other—together, their emotions and voices are harmonised. One could not achieve that if nothing but silence answered back.

So they slowly trudged on, completing as many Marikless scenes as possible with the actors recruited solely for that day's session. Yami provided voices for some 'extras' since Osiris, at the beginning, did not make very many appearances. Had Marik been present, he suspected there was little need for his presence. He'd probably be voicing extras along with Rebecca, Honda, Noa and Jounouchi since their characters appear later in the story.

Discreetly, Yami hid a silent yawn behind his hand and blinked back the tears the action brought on, his mind hankering for the bed he had yet to sleep in.

_Ah, sleep . . ._ his mind crooned happily as he succumbed to the delicious thoughts of slumber. His concentration waning dangerously, leaving him with a blunt-edged awareness.

". . . Yami-kun for the next scene."

Yami started, his attention bolted on the man in the little room. Getting up, he crossed over to the stands and microphones. Due to his dozy state, he didn't catch the names he was voicing the scene with, but was surprised to see only Kogoro Daimon joining him. Earlier performances revealed Kogoro-sensei played Osiris' father, King Ammit.

"Right, please turn to scene fifteen, gentlemen." Everyone flipped through the script to the relevant scene. The others followed the scene even if they had no part in it.

Yami scanned the lines to see what he needed to do, but stopped when Ota-san began speaking again.

"In this scene we have a conversation between father and son. Osiris has learnt he will be forced to leave his comfortable life and be mentored by a stranger. He is not happy with the news and confronts his father over it. This scene contains an upheaval of emotions—especially for Osiris." Ota-san fixes his eyes on Yami. "Yami-kun, Osiris will go through a wide range of emotions throughout this brief confrontation so it's imperative you adapt to the changes quickly. You need to focus hard to get your timing and the expressions right. Study the clip well."

Yami bobbed his head to show he understood the instructions. The director nodded back before turning to the older actor.

"Kogoro-sensei, please note Ammit's inner turmoil in this scene. Torn between affection and his sense of duty, he is plagued with the conflicting emotions of father and king. His struggle, though not as evident as Osiris, is no less turbulent. The challenge is to express the softer side of the father _as well_ _as_ the king's solemnity when the need arises," Ota-san flashed them both an encouraging smile. "I am confident you can both pull it off . . . so lets get cracking."

After repeatedly studying and doing trail runs on the film clip, Yami and Kogoro were finally ready to tackle it . . .

_Osiris stood stiffly before his father, King Ammit of Metahtes, his body clamping down on the desire to exhibit the agitation he felt. _

_The regal man sat behind his desk observing his fifteen year old son with an indulgent smile on his face. He knew the reason behind the child's petulant scowl and irritable mood—just as he knew it would be an uphill battle to persuade the child to accept it. _

"_It has already been decided, Osiris," he said ruefully with a hint of sternness. "And the arrangements made accordingly." _

_Osiris' scowl intensified. "But Father, I do not wish it!" he __remonstrated__, resisting the urge to stamp his foot in dissent. It would not do to show disrespect to his majesty, especially if he was also one's sire. "I do not wish to be sent away and mentored. _I do not want to leave here_!"_

_Ammit sighed. There was no avoiding this confrontation; his son was notoriously obstinate even at such a young age. Kisara was the only person who could handle his temper and coax him into a biddable mood and he was almost tempted to shirk the responsibility and let his daughter do the honours. Osiris loved her unconditionally . . . which was also part of the problem. _

_Ammit needed to wean Osiris off such childish attachment and teach him independence. General Gadius would assist the boy through this transition. Judging from the proposal the former submitted; the programme would leave Osiris very little time to mourn. The training would be valuable experience for the boy and, at the same time, provide him with a much-needed distraction from his woes. He'd be taught: military tactics, politics and diplomacy by the General and will not return until he'd mastered all elements of the programme. Only then will Osiris be allowed return to Ammit and be schooled in the art of kingship._

_The thought hardened Ammit's resolve. As much as he loathed sending Osiris away, it was in the child's best interest._

"_You must, child," he countered firmly. "It is clear you will not progress here at the Academy for you have exceeded what they have to offer, hence the decision for you to be personally mentored by General Gadius."_

_Osiris did not appreciate the arrangement, but the underlining authority in his father's voice stopped the surfacing rebuke dead in its tracks. Filaments of panic wound around his body and wrung out every drop of his defiance. The strength he drew from it instantly dissipated into thin air—leaving his naked fears exposed. Without the citadel to buffer the cruel assault the ultimatum posed, his defences crumbled like a sandcastle in a storm. _

"_Is it necessary to be sent away? Is it not possible to be tutored, if not at the Academy, then at home?" he asked softly._

_Ammit shook his head sadly, trying to ignore the pleading note in the request. _

"_No," he insisted. "For all intents and purposes, you will not reach your potential here and the General sees that. He has specifically asked for your removal to a location of his choice. Hopefully, without outside influence you will be able to concentrate on your studies—to strengthen your spirit and sharpen your mind." Leaning forward and resting his locked hands on the desk, Ammit enforced his words with an unyielding look of determination . . . and was surprised to see it mirrored in his son's face. It appears he hadn't managed to break that whelp's resistance . . . yet. _

_From that look alone, it was no surprise to Ammit when Osiris blurted, "Sir, I do not recall Ra ever receiving such treatment, yet he's considered an academic wonder. Am I lesser than him that I require extra tutoring like a delinquent behind on his studies?" _

_Ammit angrily slammed his hands on the table, disturbing the objects on it and startling the boy. "Osiris, be mindful of _what_ you are saying and _whom_ you are saying it to!" he bellowed. His face darkened with rage._

"_I am sorry, Father," Osiris offered dejectedly, his head hung in defeat. "Please forgive my impertinence."_

_Ammit sighed and gestured his son to approach him. _

_Obeying the command, Osiris cautiously walked around the table and stood in front of his father. The latter placed his hands on his son's shoulders and peered into those wine-hued eyes, his austere expression softening at the sorrow discerned behind those dark orbs which were always so expressive—always swirling with emotions the child could not hide. It betrayed its owner's thoughts and feelings, a trait that was appealing, but undesirable in a sovereign. With Gadius' guidance, the boy will learn to mask it. With Gadius' assistance, Osiris will be able to safeguard all that he holds dear._

"_If you wish to protect this kingdom, Osiris . . . if you wish to protect those you love you must . . . no, you _need_ to become strong. You have a mind like no other in this kingdom; it is shrewd and capable of absorbing everything that it is taught. Although your sister is known as the _Gift Bearer_, you, my child is gifted too. Don't let it go to waste." _

"_But—"_

"_Osiris, it has been decided. Preparations are being carried out as we speak. You have five days remaining before you depart. Spend it wisely."_

_The pale head drooped. "M-may I ask where I am going?" Try as he may, Osiris failed to quell the quiver in his voice._

"_No. For security reasons, your location will remain a secret until the General deem the situation safe to disclose it. Even then, all communications will be tightly monitored." _

_At the news, Osiris gave a pained look. It prompted Ammit to voice his reassurance, "Do not despair, my son. I promise you will not be not completely severed from everyone. Just give yourself time and do your best, that is all I am asking." The large hands patted Osiris tenderly and the boy responded with a faint nod and with an awry smile. _

"_Yes, Father. I will give it my all. I promise."_

_Returning the smile, Ammit gave the slender shoulders a small squeeze and retracted his hands. "I know you will, my son. Now off you go and try not to bully your tutor too much. I hear the poor man's having a nervous breakdown because you are either picking his brain or not showing up for his lessons." He chuckled as he gently nudged his son towards the door. _

_Osiris turned and snorted, "I wouldn't need to be so harsh on him if he was competent! One would think he'd improve after schooling Ra—not to mention _thankful_ that I don't terrorise and abuse him like Ra did. If memory serves me correctly, he called the man 'a stuttering imbecile' in public on many occasions. I, for one, am a little kinder to his feelings though no less crueller than Ra should he evoke my anger. He should be mindful of that fact."_

_The king cocked his head as he watched his son bow and make his exit, his departing words triggering a faint smile and a shake of his head. It wasn't until the door closed with a soft 'click', did he exhale deeply and pressed two fingers to his temple and rub it._

"_You may come out now, General." The command was laced with authority. _

_The sound of a door opening announced the intrusion of another from the adjoining room. A tall, broad-shouldered figure appeared. His pale blue eyes were starkly noticeable against the tanned skin and the long russet mane that spiked upwards gave the man a loftier appearance._

_Without looking in his direction, Ammit leaned into his seat and said, "I am entrusting you with the child of my flesh and blood in return for the man you swore you will deliver. You have my permission to bring out and nurture his abilities with methods you see fit. Do not fail me, General, but most importantly, do not fail him." _

_Ruby eyes flecked with gold turned to his companion and pinned him with a piercing gaze, his lips grimly pursed on his handsome face. "However, with that said," Ammit added, "should you abuse that trust—if he is harmed unnecessarily—be prepared to suffer the consequences. I will not tolerate negligence or fools gladly, so be warned. It will be the only one you'll receive thus remember it well." _

_Standing rigid and proud, the unwavering eyes of ice blue looked at his liege in a steadfast manner and dipped his head in silent acknowledgment._

_Gadius was well aware of the challenge he had set himself. It was one he looked forward to it with unparalleled relish . . . _

Yami held his breath and waited for the Ota-san's comments. It had taken numerous attempts to perfect, what he thought, was the best attempt thus far. Was it good enough though?

He hoped so.

"Excellent! Thank you Kogoro-sensei and Yami-kun." Yami and Kogoro looked at each other and smiled with relief. "Yami-kun, please remain where you are. Kogoro-sensei, you may return to your seat." The latter moved silently back to his seat leaving Yami anxiously on his own. "Now I would like Kaiba-sensei to the front please."

Yami's eyes grew impossibly wide on hearing the request as he clamped down on the urge to pump his fist in the air and shout "Yes!" out loud. He could barely contain the elation that simmered beneath his excited self; the thought of voicing another scene with Kaiba was thrilling and he was ready to burst with eagerness. He wondered which scene it was going to be.

"Okay, lets turn to scene sixteen." Ota-san waited patiently as everyone found the specific scene. He fiddled around with a few buttons in the process before looking up shortly after. Once he got everyone's attention he carried on. "This will be a difficult scene to voice due to the length of the scene and because we have two rather boisterous teens on the loose—one being a bi-polar Osiris!"

People chortled at the Osiris observation. Yami forced himself to laugh along, but his heart had dropped down to his balls when he realised the enormity of the task.

His excitement deflated as fast as a balloon with a cigarette burn.

This had to be one of the hardest scenes . . . _ever_! He had to portray an angry, sadistic loony with severe mood swings! It didn't help when the disturbing, yet appropriate image of Mai-san sprung to mind! _What the fuck_!

Resigned to the fact that it will take forever to perfect the scene, even with Kaiba's direction, the feeling of gloom and doom remained. Chancing a glance at his voicing partner only made the feeling worse. The irritating man was smirking at his discomfort.

"Righty then," Ota-san began, but got distracted.

The actors watched with growing bemusement as the director started patting his body with a look of frustration imprinted on his face. That look did not dispel when he found the item of his search. It was his phone. Glancing down at the display, Ota-san looked surprised before answering itl. His audience's curiosity heightened from the man's reaction. The fact that he was laughing did nothing to quell their interest. The call was short and after hanging up, Ota-san stood up and exited the control room.

"Please excuse me for a minute," he announced as he made his way to the door and promptly disappear outside.

The room fell silent for a second before it exploded with commotion. Some actors showed no interest in the director's odd behaviour, others did not care to share their opinion on what made Ota-san leave in a middle of a recording session.

Only two remained impervious to the noisy chaos around them.

Yami and Kaiba stared across at each other, neither willing to break the silence—neither sure on how to strike up a conversation when the event's of the day before still crowded their thoughts. Ultimately, it was Yami who broke eye contact. Perturbed by the silence and the intensity of those cerulean eyes, he looked down at his script and pretended he was studying the lines.

He did not register one word.

"Think we can do this?" Kaiba asked _almost_ playfully.

Yami gave Kaiba a quizzical look. He wasn't quite sure if the latter was asking about the scene or . . .

"The scene."

_Ahhh . . . _

Unwinding the scarf around his neck, Kaiba handed it to Yami. "Here take this, you'll need it."

Surprised, Yami glanced at the item and then glanced back at the man offering it. He shook his head and pushed the hand away. "No, it's fine. I can use my sleeves to the same effect." He covered his mouth with his arm and spoke in to it. "See!" came the muffled assurance. "Same thing."

Kaiba scorned his actions with a roll of his eyes and another thrust of his outstretched arm. He was in a generous _and_ insistent mood. He would not take "no" for an answer.

Beaten, Yami reluctantly accepted the scarf and wound it around his neck after giving his thanks. Immediately, he was assaulted by Kaiba's scent. It took a lot of self-control _not_ to bury his nose into the soft fabric and sniff to his heart's content. To keep his mind occupied, he absently caressed the exquisite material between his finger and thumb, and admired its softness.

"So, you think you can handle the scene?" Kaiba asked, his eyes studying Yami's face.

Yami stilled his hand and looked up at Kaiba. "You should worry about yourself if I were you," he said a little too sharply, the memory of the other's mean-mouth criticism making him defensive.

Kaiba arched a slender brow at the cocky statement and asked, "What do you mean?"

Yami raised a hand and twirled it offhandedly, grinning all the while. "Osiris gets to torture Obelisk in this scene and _I_ get to hear you grunt with pain."

Laughing at the audacious comment, Kaiba leant over to Yami and whispered silkily, "Are you content with hearing me 'grunt with pain' . . . or would you prefer to hear something more . . . _pleasurable_ from me?" Pulling away, Kaiba watched his companion flush to the tips of his ears.

Payback never tasted sweeter.

Yami, with his face flaming, watched the smirk on Kaiba's face widen. The delight gained from that suggestive remark at his expense, left him flustered and furious. How dare he be so presumptuous? How dare he assume he was the best thing since taiyaki? How dare he—

Yami stopped in the middle of his mental rant, his mind and eyes squinting on Kaiba's face. Gone was the playful smirk and in its place were lips curled in displeasure. Those mischievous eyes that were on him only moments ago were now adhered to something over his shoulders. Slowly, Yami turned his head, his eyes sliding away from the motionless Kaiba to the place where the cerulean orbs were fixated on.

An overly excited Ota-san had returned. Accompanied by two others. Both male. One was a tall and muscular donned in black sleeveless tee and black leather pants. His hair, the colour of corn, was short and spiked up with long sideburns framing his cheeks and accentuating his strong, square jaw. Yami immediately recognised him as the voice actor, Raphael. His voice had a warm deep quality to it. It was soothing, yet forceful. It reminded Yami of autumn.

Steering his attention away from the large actor, Yami turned his eyes to the leaner man shadowing him. Most of the man's hair was hidden under a floppy baker's boy hat with the exception of a few russet strands escaping its confinement. His eyes were shielded behind wide sunglasses. All Yami could make out was a pointed chin and lips that tilted upwards at the corners. He was dressed in a similar fashion to his companion; only his pants rode lower over his narrow hips. Where the larger man exuded strength, this one oozed sexiness. Could this be the reason for Kaiba's staring?

Confused, Yami looked back at Kaiba and saw the tightness in his jaw. No, Kaiba was angry—that much was certain—but with what or _who_, remained a mystery. Yami turned his attention back to the three in time to see the smaller male remove his sunglasses . . .

_Amelda_!

Stunned, Yami could only gape at the man he heard so much about . . . The man whom he had been compared and rivalled with . . . The man who currently had eyes for no one, but Kaiba Seto. Yami had the childish urge to wipe that smug smile off that man's face!

The room had initially gone quiet with the trio's entrance, however, once the shock had worn off, the sound of excited chatter could be heard.

"Yami?" A hand pressed on the small of his back diverted Yami away from his destructive thoughts on that sexy, annoying person and face the speaker. Kaiba never called him "Yami" before. Looking up the stoic man, Yami was almost overwhelmed by the intensity of the gaze—it felt as if Kaiba was clinging onto him like a drowning man.

_Save me . . ._

The effect left Yami stock-still as his mind whirled into motion to decipher the meaning of that expression. _Save him from what?_ From confusion, anger or . . . _pain_?

Benevolence was what Yami in abundance and he could not ignore that silent plea—to disregard the expression revealed to him when that mask Kaiba stoically wore slipped during a brief moment of surprise. Standing on tiptoes, he leant towards Kaiba's ear, mimicking the other's action not long ago and went all-out neko* on him.

"Maybe I'll take you up on that enticing offer to hear 'something more pleasurable' from you . . ." he purred wickedly, the smile on his face left no room for misinterpretation to the meaning behind the words said in jest. He batted his eyelashes at him and threw him a 'come to bed' look for good measures.

Yami found the strangled groan he dragged from Kaiba, _extremely_ rewarding. Judging from the revived smirk on that handsome face, it was apparent Kaiba appreciated the distraction—if not downright enjoyed it. "I'll look forward to it," he chortled, his eyes dancing with merriment.

Meanwhile, oblivious to the flirting and the play of hormones from two of the leading actors, a sudden clap of hands caused their gaze to falter. Yami tore his eyes away from Kaiba and turned to the direction of Ota-san, he didn't fail to notice Kaiba's eyes still on him as he steered his focus away.

"Sorry everyone for that interruption," the director said, putting his hands together in an apologetic way and bowing, "but I can assure you it is for a good reason." A wide grin spread across his face as he turned to his larger companion.

Yami felt Kaiba step closer to him—so close he could feel the other's body heat soak into his back. He swallowed thickly as the heat rose in his own body and warmed his face.

"I am delighted to introduce to a special member of our cast, albeit a temporary and elusive one. Please give a warm welcome to Raphael-sensei who has promised to be our Gadius."

A wave of shock sifted through the room that left Jounouchi, Honda, Rebecca and Shizuka looking stunned. _Just how much of a secret was this particular casting_, Yami thought. If the main culprits of tittle-tattling, namely Rebecca and Jounouchi, aka '_Broken Bonds' _in-house gossips' were ignorant of Raphael's involvement in this project, it must have been a guarded secret. The only other person aware of this had to be the man standing behind him.

A round of applause soon followed the awkwardness and the newest member of _Broken Bonds_ was given a welcome befitting his reputation.

Once peace was restored, Ota-san, much to everyone's relief, decided to sate their curiosity. "I guess an explanation is in order to justify why I've never mentioned Raphael sensei's participation and it's because I wasn't sure if he could make the time for it. Those familiar with the story should know Gadius is not a large role, but one I feel is significant to the nurturing of a few of our beloved characters. I wanted a powerhouse behind that character, one whose voice had authority and a mature quality to it."

Ota-san stopped briefly to allow his words to sink in.

"As you all know, when I began casting _Broken_ _Bonds_ I knew who I wanted to cast in certain roles: Kaiba-sensei for Obelisk, Marik-sensei for Ra, Shizuka-san for Kisara . . . and Raphael-sensei for Gadius."

Yami flicked his gaze towards Amelda who was, in turn, glaring at the speaker. The slight upward curve of Amelda's pursed lips pointed to the contempt he had for the director who refused to acknowledge his talent.

Then the glare turned towards him . . .

Fuming greys locked with his, the force of hostility emanating from them made Yami gasp. Like a venomous snake, the coils of menace wound around his body and squeezed the breath out of him. Yami unconsciously took a step back . . . and pressed into the wall of warmth behind him. As if sensing his distress, he felt Kaiba offer his reassurance with a light squeeze on his upper arm. As expected, it did nothing to lessen the animosity from Amelda. If anything, it increased it, which in turn, increased the pressure on his arm.

Kaiba, too, was observing the redhead closely.

Amelda returned the favour; his eyes softening as it alighted on his beloved's face . . . only to burn with insane jealousy when he discerned the hand possessively on _him_. Their closeness screamed 'intimate' and he hated it—he hated it with an all-consuming passion that made him tremble with rage. He barely stopped himself from marching up to that hateful man and forcibly rip him away from his love. He was certain this was an elaborate scheme to make him jealous because there was no way this demi-god would fall for someone so inferior—so _beneath_ him.

There was no way that _thing_ could retain someone of Seto's calibre by his side.

There was no way Seto would care for something so lowly—he was the only one allowed to get close to Seto . . .

_Seto was his!_

"Of course, I wasn't sure if I could get what I wanted," Ota-san droned on, oblivious to the silent confrontation between his leads with his guest. "But Fortune has been kind and freed Raphael-sensei for the afternoon so we may cover as much of his scenes as possible. If anyone is wondering, Amelda-sensei is just accompanying Raphael-sensei. Please make him feel welcome too."

Another round of applause was given. Yami tried to inject a little enthusiasm in the effort, but failed. He wasn't at all happy to be in the same room as Amelda and he had a feeling Kaiba wasn't particularly thrilled either.

After Raphael and Amelda settled into their seats, the director turned his attention back to Kaiba and Yami and, with renewed gusto, said, "Right! Let's continue where we left off! I do believe we were about to voice scene sixteen with Kaiba-sensei and Yami-kun. Oh, I can't wait!"

With a chuckle and a gleeful rub of his hands, Ota-san departed for the control room. Sitting down and exchanging a quick word with the techie, his voice boomed through the speakers once more. "Ready, Kaiba-sensei, Yami-kun?" The pair nodded. "Good. Pay attention then."

The silent scene rolled onto the screen and had Yami mesmerised. He watched Obelisk's movements, watched his interaction with Osiris and watched Osiris interact back. There was no doubt he'd require a lot of skill _and luck_ to pull this one off. The scene was played and replayed several times over. Each time Yami attempted to memorise and familiarise himself with Osiris' expressions and body language, and interpret them into vocal expressions.

The task was easier said than done.

When it came to recording, he screwed up the timing and his lines. With each mistake made, he became more frustrated, mortified and disheartened. The weight of someone glaring daggers into his back didn't help either—he felt like a necromantic doll or a pincushion. He was lucky both his superiors were patient with him. Ota-san continued to encourage him, never raising his voice nor rushing him. It made him feel guilty for not being able to meet his expectations.

Surprisingly enough, his boss and co-worker, Kaiba was very forgiving. He did not exhibit any of that sarcasm and nastiness that dominated their first ever scene together. Yami had expected to be slapped with some kind of acidic remark when he repeatedly screwed up, but none came. Instead, he showed an astonishing amount of patience, which made Yami even guiltier than he already felt.

He felt shitty for letting them both down.

Completely dispirited with his nerves fraying and his confidence falling at the seams, Yami was beginning to imagine silent snickers from his audience as he blundered on. Amelda's presence _really_ wasn't helping matters. He mentally groaned with frustration when another mistake was made and could only watch with self-loathing when Kaiba returned to his seat to fetch a bottle of water.

Twisting off the cap, Kaiba offered the bottle to Yami. "Here, drink this," he said gently. "Your throat must be dry."

Yami warily accepted the water and drank thirstily—not realising how dehydrated he was until he'd downed half the contents. Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, he smiled and murmured his gratitude before returning the bottle to Kaiba.

Kaiba retrieved the bottle and took a large swig from it, his eyes never leaving Yami's face as he dared him to . . .

Crimson eyes widened comically at the implied meaning behind the act. _Was that a fucking indirect kiss_?

The shameless smirk Kaiba sported when he finished drinking seemed to confirm it. After placing the bottle on the floor, he straightened up and gave Yami a rather flippant reproach. "Spare me the sentiments and, instead, show me your appreciation with a good performance," he said, the smirk widening marginally. "Now let see if your Osiris can beat the shit out of my Obelisk."

And just like that, the challenge was set. Kaiba's words inspired motivation, strength and belief—belief in his abilities and belief the others had in him. He could do it, he told himself. He had to. With hopes of so many resting on his shoulders, he should not afford to wallow in guilt and shame, he should not allow such setbacks render him worthless. No, he had to show everyone he was Osiris. _He had to show Amelda that Osiris rightfully belonged to him._

Yami grinned, the smile lengthening Kaiba smirked back at him.

"Yes, let's see how _my_ Osiris whoop your Obelisk's ass, _Seto-sama_."

Kaiba scoffed at the title, but the smirk did not fade. "I'll look forward to it," he replied humorously.

Casting each other one final look, Kaiba and Yami turned towards the screen once more. _We can do this_, they thought simultaneously as the screen flickered to life . . .

_Obelisk was casually walking through the open grounds of The Academy when he spotted a small figure slinking around the shadows. The dove grey uniform indicated the person was a student of the establishment, but there were two things that gave away the wearer's identity. The first was the person's supple agility—the liquid movements of the body and limbs that were evident in only two other students he knew. One was Ra and the other possessed the same shoulder length silvery-white hair as this person . . ._

_Osiris._

_The teen snickered; pleased he was able to find some form of amusement to pass time since he also snucked out of class due to boredom. It was History and he abhorred History, in fact, he hated anything that required him to memorise, read and write. He couldn't understand why he was forced to learn about dates, events and the actions of dead people. Had it been Combat Training he would have gladly attended. __Commander Zelua__ was a fine and skilled teacher, but no one could ever compare to the mighty General Gadius. Rumours said he'd be mentoring Osiris soon. Such coveted privilege caused chins to wag and The Academy's gossip mill to go into overdrive. __Being the future ruler of Metahtes certainly had its benefits, thought Obelisk sourly._

_A pang of envy forced the teen to scowl. The General had never mentored anyone before. Osiris was very fortunate._

"_Nice being the prince, I suppose," Obelisk grumbled to himself, his eyes trained on the target who was creeping towards the shrubs and cluster of trees that decorated the perimeters of The Academy's grounds. It was a good distance away from the main building itself. _

_Still disgruntled with the special treatment the other was going to get, Obelisk continued his ramblings. "I bet the little guy's not even aware what an honour it is to be tutored by the great man—not with his record of skipping classes like he's doing now," he griped._

_Stealthily blending in with the shadows, the teen was able to stalk his prey, his long legs giving him an advantage over the shorter boy and enabling him to catch up. So intent was Osiris on reaching his destination that he became sloppy and careless. He wasn't even aware he was being followed until an arm shot out from behind him and pinned his body to the assailant's, effectively negating his struggles. _

"_What the—" A hand covered his mouth and smothered his voice, cutting off his words in mid-sentence. An angry muffle could be heard beneath the hand, it sounded so indignant that Obelisk could not hold back his laughter._

"_What was that, Your Highness?" he asked, the remnants of his mirth tapering into a chuckle. "Would you like to repeat that ag—"_

_Osiris bit him . . . _hard_._

"_Why, you little sprog!" Obelisk hissed, pushing the boy away and inspecting his throbbing hand. There were two neat rows of teeth marks on the fleshy part his palm and it stung badly. He stared angrily at the little mauler and spat, "You know, for all your cute and angelic appearance, you are one vicious demon! Why can't you be sweet and pleasant like your sister?"_

_Osiris glared at the older boy, his anger rising. At the age of fifteen, his temper was famous. It was why his sister had given him advice on how to curb it. Such temper got him into trouble more often than not._

I must follow Nee-sama's words of wisdom_, __he told himself. _I must control my temper. Let's take a deep breath and count to ten. Hopefully it will calm me down . . .

_Osiris inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly, he began counting steadily in his mind. _One, two, three, four, five—

"_Hey, Lord Vampire," Obelisk waved his hand in front of Osiris' line of vision before replacing it with his face . . . _

Sod calmness_! Osiris head-butted the said goofy face. _

"_Owwwwww!" howled Obelisk, as tanned hands flew to his forehead, his eyes wide and watery. "Damn you, brat! You seriously need to take a leaf out of Kisara's book and learn to behave like a Royal."_

_The "brat" flipped his white bangs over shoulder and glowered at Obelisk. "My actions and behaviour befits my status as a '_Royal'_, __you vulgar commoner!" Osiris retorted snobbishly._

"_Yeah, a '_royal'_ pain in the ass!" Obelisk retorted, still rubbing his forehead._

_Osiris sniffed haughtily. "_That_ is also my prerogative. If you don't like it, you can go away. I didn't ask for your company nor do I want it. Now shoo and leave me alone." Giving his companion a dismissive wave of his hand, the smaller teen turned and began walking away._

_Obelisk straightened up and eyed the prince curiously. _

_Osiris stole towards a large tree—the largest one in the grounds and stood under it. Then, after a quick glance around him and deeming it safe, he started to scale it. With practised and cautious ease, the prince climbed until he was lost in the rich foliage. Obelisk strained his neck to catch the foot disappearing into the thick green vegetation. Sensing an adventure and a way to kill time, he followed the younger boy._

"_What are you doing?" hissed Osiris, wearing an expression of irritation when his stalker, with his longer and muscular limbs, managed to catch up with him. "Didn't I tell you to go away?"_

"_. . . And didn't I tell you to act a little more like your sister . . . all gentle, kind and sweet?" the other re-joined, looking up and giving his companion a toothy grin._

_With a cry of exasperation, Osiris grounded a booted foot on the ebony head directly below him._

_Obelisk flailed and thrashed precariously, nearly losing his balance _and_ his grip on the branches when his tormentor tried to push him off. "Osiris!" he wailed. "Stop it!"_

"_Then _GO AWAY_!" Osiris insisted. The foot, though small, was a lethal weapon and was effectively crushing Obelisk's skull—which was not an easy task as Obelisk was rather thick-headed!_

"_Fine! If you want to play dirty, then I'll join you!" Flashing predatory grin, Obelisk grabbed the offending foot and tried to pull Osiris down. _

_His victim hung on, stubbornly refusing to let go and kicking out with his free foot in hope it would miraculously connect to some part of the person below—p__referably that smug face__! Panic started to set in as he began slipping; his opponent being stronger and heavier was dragging him down. Osiris cursed gravity for opposing him and lashed out with renewed vigour. _

"_NOT CUTE! Not cute _AT ALL_!" Obelisk shrieked, trying to dodge the attacks. "You should try being dainty like your sis— Offfppphhh!" A heel of Osiris' boot stomped on his head, silencing him. "Right, THAT'S IT! Desperate times call for desperate measures!" he roared and grabbed Osiris' by the waist of his pants and tried to yank it down. _

"_What do you think you are doing?!" Osiris screamed in alarm, thrashing and trying to squirm his way out of the other's strong grasp._

"_I'm trying to make you stop kicking me! Now stop moving and I'll stop tugging. Okay?"_

_The squirming and kicking stopped._

_Obelisk carefully ascended a little higher until his face was levelled with Osiris' knees. Grabbing the branch that the latter was hanging on, he was about to hoist himself up when Osiris put his foot on the dark head and used it as a springboard to push himself up. _

"_Good to see your big head has some use," the prince jeered and leapt to another branch, his laughter trailing behind him. _

_With a growl, Obelisk hurried after him and soon it became a game of pursuit. Good-humour fused with a little rivalry; the two boys strove to best one another. Osiris' familiarity with the tree enabled him to gain an upper hand, but Obelisk's stamina and strength made him a formidable opponent. The older male jumped from branch to branch with ease, sometimes surpassing his rival with a mocking comment that would awaken a surge of competitiveness from the smaller male. _

Osiris hated losing_._

"_Come back here you, baboon!" Osiris shook with anger as he was fed a face full of twigs and leaves__. Being whipped by branches in the face AND buttocks was NOT his idea of fun . . . had the recipient been Obelisk, it would have been a different matter altogether._

"_It takes one to know one, chimp!" the other merrily returned, looking over his shoulder at the fuming male . . . and missing his footing on the next branch thus losing his balance. Luckily, he reacted quickly and was able to make a quick recovery. "Phew!" he blew out, relieved and hanging on the branch like a sloth. The lazy grin on his face did the comparison justice._

_Laughing fiendishly, Osiris slapped Obelisk's forehead and yelled "Slowpoke" as he passed and continued on. _

_Higher and higher they climbed with the occasional yowl and the sound of swearing, teasing, tugging and kicking thrown in the fray._

"_OW! Damn you, little bugger!" cursed Obelisk, nursing his arm. Osiris could pinch _very_ hard._

"_No, no, NO!" Osiris hugged the branch for dear life as Obelisk tried to tickle him to death. Trying to suppress his laughter, the failed attempts came out in short bursts of snorts—rather unrefined and unprincely snorts that coordinated with his wriggling and wild flailing. The branch creaked dangerously with every move. "F-f-fine, I yield! I give in! Have m-m-m-mercy . . . S-s-stooopppp . . . _P-P-LEEEEEAASSE!

_Obelisk huffed loudly and said, "Well, since you asked so nicely . . . I'll let you off!" He tickled the writhing body one last time and stopped. _

_The tortured teen flipped his body around and glowered at his former torturer, his usually pale face was flushed and his garnet eyes glistened with unshed tears. His hiccups punctuating the laboured breaths they both expelled from their heaving chests. With a nervous laugh, the pair flopped onto their backs, their limbs dangling off their perch; their smiles betraying the pleasure they felt. _

_Swathed in an aura of contentment, they watched the sparse glimmers of sunlight filter through the mass of green and brown above them—enjoying, despite their exhaustion—the peaceful tranquillity that surrounded their refuge. They had reached the part of the tree where the branches were thick and wide; it joined in such a way that they were able to sit in a semi-reclined position. The sturdy branch they chose cradled their wiry bodies comfortably._

"_That was fun!" admitted Obelisk, giving his limbs a good cat-like stretch._

_Osiris grunted his agreement before digging into his uniform pocket and pulling out a misshapen _thing_._

"_What's that?" the older boy asked curiously, his eyes glued to the flattened lump._

_Osiris looked at the other impassively. "It's honeyed confectionery," he dully supplied, looking down at the item and inspecting it with frown._

"_Why does it look deformed?"_

_Slender shoulders lifted into a graceful shrug. "Probably because it got squashed in our little skirmish," came the candid reply as long, tapered fingers peeled back the wrapper and broke a chunk of the sticky, golden sweet. It was offered to Obelisk._

_Sapphire blues eyed it suspiciously before taking it. "Thanks," he muttered. Another grunt was the reply._

_An amicable silence settled between the two as they savoured the treat, it was broken when the older boy finished eating. _

_Obelisk looked at Osiris, his voice sounded strained when he spoke up. "I heard you are going to be mentored by General Gadius," he stated bluntly, in between the licking of sticky fingers._

_Tensing up, Osiris paused in his nibbling and stared at the older male. _

_Obelisk stared back. _

_The prince dropped his gaze and the nibbling started again. He did not reply._

_Dissatisfied with the dismissal, Obelisk continued, "You are so lucky to get this privilege. I wish I could get an opportunity like this. Even Ra was not considered worthy—"_

"_I don't want it!"_

_Stunned, Obelisk gaped brazenly at Osiris. He was horrified and downright offended by Osiris' outburst. How dare the little bugger not appreciate the opportunity given to him? How dare he brush off his idol—this living deity like he was a mere commoner? It was blasphemy—a sin committed against such power and greatness! Obelisk was ready to burst from indignation! _

"_Why?" Obelisk spat out the question in disbelief when he finally found his voice. "Most would kill, maim or beg to be under the legendary General's tutelage and _you don't want it!"

_Osiris' head shook with fervour, the pale hair swinging wildly about his face and around his shoulders. "No I don't!" he bit out stubbornly. "I don't want to be sent away from my home, my friends, my parents and my sister. _I. Don't. Want. To. Go!_"_

_At once, Obelisk was filled with understanding. Leaning towards Osiris, Obelisk peered warily at the younger; his face was full of concern as he said, "It's for your own good, Osiris. You need to be sent away because you need to be away from the distraction and the escapes." He gestured to their surroundings to enforce his point. "You need to focus on your studies and on your training. I heard it was a condition the General insisted on when he offered to mentor you. Do you know how fortunate you are to be given this chance—to be worthy of his attention?"_

_Osiris raised the confectionery to his lips, but changed his mind and dropped his hand back onto his lap. Instead, he chewed absently on his lower lip, which drew the other's attention. _

_Obelisk's brow knitted with concern when he saw the coral lips tremble. Blue eyes looked up and met watery garnet pools; it prompted the older boy to act instinctively. _

"_Oh come here, Osiris," he said, gathering the upset teen in his outstretched arms and folding them around him. The younger pressed his face into his chest and clutched the fabric of his jacket as if it were a lifeline. Muffled sobs and warm tears seeped through his uniform, but Obelisk ignored it. Instead, he held the smaller body and stroked the pale head, letting him vent his anguish._

"_I thought if I tried hard enough . . . if I improved myself . . . prove that I do not need special treatment, they would not send me away. With my free time I read, studied and expanded my knowledge. I became so advanced that I had to be taken away from the normal classes and be tutored privately. I-I thought . . . I thought if I . . . W-why, Obelisk? Why?" _

_Obelisk had to strain his ears to hear Osiris' smothered protests. The bewilderment—the objections, damp and warm—resounded against his chest. _

"_We all knew you studied hard, Osiris," Obelisk assured, looking down at the obscured face which was still buried in his chest. "And Kisara's so proud of your achievement. When she heard the General selected you, she preened herself for having such a smart brother and rubbed it into Ra's face. Ra's reaction was priceless! It was so funny!" Obelisk guffawed._

_Osiris produced a shaky laugh in response and pulled back to look at Obelisk's face. "Really?" he asked breathlessly, his eyes bright with the mixture of tears and delight. "She was really proud of me?"_

_Obelisk tugged down the sleeve of his jacket and held the cuff between the palm of his hand and his fingers; with it he blotted the tearstained face. "Yes, but not only her. We are all proud of you, Osiris," he murmured gently. "If you did not have the potential, the General would not trouble himself with you. Rest assured, he knows talent when he sees it." Obelisk grinned and puffed out his chest and smacked it a few times. "When he realises how awesome I am, he'll be begging to mentor me too!" _

_Osiris managed a jerky snicker. "Bah, who's preening now, peacock?"_

_Obelisk squinted dangerously at Osiris, but the cheerful tone belied its severity. "Hey, I have you know I have skills to back it up, Your Royal Snobbiness!" He stuck out his tongue and tweaked Osiris' nose._

_The prince smacked the hand away and grinned. "Yes, yes, keep telling yourself that, truant!" He retaliated by playfully flicking a finger at Obelisk's forehead. As soft "thud" was heard._

"_Pffffft, look who's talking, skiver!"_

_A white brow rose cockily at Obelisk. "At least I can afford to 'skive'. I heard your grades, with the exception of Combat, are dismal! Ironically, it's not because you are dumb that you are getting bad grades—it's because you are so _lazy_! Honestly, Obelisk, if you put some effort into your studies the results can be impressive."_

_Obelisk tutted and wagged a finger at Osiris, drawling, "Nah, its too much hard work involved! My strength lies in the power, which is why I am good at fighting and suck at everything else." A small chuckle met the remark. "I'll leave the brain-straining stuff for the likes of you and Ra. From the side-lines I'll watch you both grow old and bald with worry!"_

_Osiris swatted the frustrating male in the chest, but there was no anger behind the gesture. Sobering up a little, Osiris looked at the older teen gravely. _

"_Obelisk . . . "_

"_Yes?"_

"_Promise me something."_

"_Anything apart from studying."_

"_Look after nee-sama while I am away."_

_Obelisk pinched a rounded cheek and smiled. "Need you ask, Sissy? Of course I will."_

_Osiris flared up indignantly. "Don't call me that!"_

_Obelisk laughed and patted Osiris' head fondly. "Okay, Prince O' Serious!" _

"OBELISK_!"_

"_Hey, Osiris . . . "_

"_WHAT__?"_

"_Are you going to finish that honeyed candy?"_

_The temperamental Osiris erupted. Again!_

The voicing pair looked at each other when the film clip ended. Kaiba smiled wearily at Yami, who was clutching the scarf that dangled from his neck. His knuckles had gone white from the tension—the same tension that hung densely in the room as everyone waited for the director's verdict.

The small actor thought he'd done well enough, especially the part where Osiris burst into tears. All those times playing weeping ukes had enabled Yami to perfect his sobbing act—he could turn on the fake waterworks without even trying now. He looked up at Kaiba and gave him a timid smile. The way Obelisk tenderly comforted Osiris was so sweet, the voice so soft . . . _so caring_. Yami mentally slapped himself back to the present, his anxiety heightening as he gnawed on his lips.

The pregnant silence was becoming oppressive . . .

Finally, Ota-san spoke up; the delay in his words did not matter because the big grin on his face had told everyone what they wanted to know.

"That was magnificent, Kaiba-sensei and Yami-kun. It is with performances like this that I am reminded my choices are correct. You have both done us proud, especially you, Yami-kun. You have the ability to make me forget that you are still a novice and _that_ is an impressive feat. Keep it up and you'll go far." Ota-san beamed into his praise. "Now . . ." he glanced at his watch, "I think we all deserve a break. Meet back here in thirty."

At the end of the announcement, people began to gather their things and head outside. Jounouchi, Honda, Shizuka and Rebecca had approached to the pair to congratulate them. After five minutes of teasing, the four left the room, possibly in search for the vending machine or a snack bar close by. Yami had wandered back to his chair and collapsed on it. Kaiba sitting beside Noa was deep in discussion.

Surveying the room, Yami saw it contained only a handful of people. Kaiba, Noa, Raphael and Amelda were amongst the few who remained behind. Amelda was listening to Raphael, judging by his pout and sulky countenance, he didn't like what was hearing. Those grey eyes kept drifting towards him and Kaiba.

Yami's eyes strayed back to the larger man and remember Ota-san mentioning Raphael tackling Gadius' scenes today. A smile flittered across the petit actor's face as he thought about the treat he was in for. The joy of being able to hear the man voice live was immense.

And then it dawned on him . . .

_Most of Gadius' scenes are with Osiris_.

Yami choked on the realisation, causing others to stare at him. Embarrassed that he was drawing unwanted attention to himself and aware that Amelda was ready to leap out of his seat and pounce on him, Yami stuffed his script and water into his bag and got up. Taking his first step towards the door, he felt someone's tight grip on his arm.

"We need to talk," a quiet voice said. The command was irrefutable.

Yami did not need to turn around to see who spoke; it was a voice he was beginning to love above all others. Closing his eyes, he knew he could not avoid the inevitable. The pace this man of contradictions set was sweeping him along and there was nothing he could do, but obey.

"_Kaiba . . ._" he whispered.

~_To Be Continued_~

O-o-O-o-O

**Author's Note**: Wouldn't you like to see Kaiba make Yami eat his words regarding the moaning, ne? And I hope you enjoyed the Broken Bond scenes—especially Obelisk/Osiris' one. Personally, I think the two are really cute together . . . _Kisara? Who's she? _Purpleshipping FTW!

Right then, that's another chappy done! That's two this month and I hope it will tie you over until whenever.

On a random note, how many of you squeal with delight when you see this updated? When I get an alert on the fics that I am ardently following, the feeling of excitement is beyond compare! I am curious to know if any of you feel that way when you see a new chapter of _Voices_ posted? It's nice to know the fic can bring joy to readers like EeveeLover141—such knowledge is _so_ rewarding. I thank each and every one of you who read, fave and follow this, but more importantly, I am indebted to those who leave me their thoughts. _You, wonderful peeps, are the sugar in my candy, the bishies in my yaoi and the alcohol in my cocktails. I love you all so very much!_

Anyways, enough with the sappiness and on with my request. In a future chapter, our boys (Kaiba, Marik and Yami) will be answering some questions from fans during an interview for a magazine. If you would like to submit a question, you may ask away—bearing in mind, the questions needs to be related to the fic or _Broken Bonds_ and the topics, within reason. It'll be interesting to see what piques peoples' interest pertaining our three heroes.

Once again, I would like to thank: Mom!Princess, EeveeLover141, Shiroi no Yami, Arlownay1991, CrimsonSrawberry17, Ariana, my wonderful Candyworld, the lovely AyaSeth (yep, I owe you a reply), the inspiring, but stubborn JBubbles, my sweet, SWEET Mel, the cute and crazy Ma-chan, Plume Sombre, the brave and bold Yam (lol), my adorable and pervy Chibi and the ever Kaiba!possessive Ruby of Raven. You guys ROCK MY WORLD~! *hugs all*

* * *

><p><strong>Now, on with the anonymous reviews<strong>:

~**Shiroi no Yami**: I agree that Kaiba and Marik's approach to Yami is very different. One is open and direct with his pursuit whereas the other is indirect and subtle. Undeniably, their clashing personalities largely contributes to that approach and it's fascinating to explore how Yami 'deals' with their contrasting styles when he is their main goal.

I like the "fire and water" comparison – Marik being fire with his wild and warm personality and Kaiba is cool and calming (with a little unpredictability) like water. I kinda feel bad they keep falling for the same person.

I enjoy writing about Anzu in Voices. She's motherly, fangirly with a hint of craziness thrown in. I am sure there's a little piece of 'us' in her character, which makes her familiar and likeable. Those close to me know I am not a big fan of female characters (yes, I am a hard-core yaoi fan with the exception of two het pairings), but I try not to let it affect my writing. I try not to "bash" a character no matter how much I dislike them because it doesn't benefit my writing. In this fic, I portray a loveable Anzu whereas in _Borrowed Existence_, she is more exasperating. In both fics I try to keep her in character—using my interpretation of her character and taking advantage of it. I can portray a good side and a bad side of Anzu depending on the need. Neither depiction, I believe, makes her OoC.

Yes, Yami is lucky to be well loved, but then again, how could anyone not love him? I love the interaction between Marik and his Yami-chan, even when he is not around; he ensures his perviness is felt. That guy is shameless. There will be a little more of him in the next chappy too, bwahahahaha . . .

Yuugi's debut still has some ways to go, but when he does make an appearance, I will try to make it worthwhile. It will be my first time writing him in a larger role so I am rather nervous about it. I know how I want to portray him—I just hope I can pull it off. Hahahahaha, yes, a "growling Chihuahua" seems fitting for the protective pint-size kid and I can see him snapping angrily at Marik's ankles.

I hope you've enjoyed this chapter and thank you for your wonderful comments. I loved every word.

~**Ariana**: Yay, it's good to hear from you. *Hugs* I hope all's well with your exams and I hope this chapter was a pleasant respite from your studies. The tension is building now Amelda is officially introduced (or inserted, lol) into the fic and there will be plenty of chaos and mayhem to follow. Don't you just love complicated relationships, ne? *grins*

~**Yami E**: Yes, this is more like a 'filler' chapter, yet despite that, it's pretty long. I hope this chapter was more fulfilling for you. You are right, it can be seen as the prelude to disaster with Amelda now on the scene, there will be no rest for the wicked and jealousy is a bitch—a spiteful and possessive bitch, I might add~!

I highly doubt Amelda can stay away from Yami anymore than Marik . . . or Kaiba can, lol~! However, it will be interesting to see how the two rivals fare when they face one another. I think a little competitiveness is in order for our two nekos, don't you think? I think Kaiba should be flattered to have the Yami and Amelda fighting for him, right?

As for Jou and Marik, let's say their perviness make them willing allies . . .

LOL~! Don't worry if you haven't watched _Star Wars_, I was merely pointing out its influence on _Broken Bonds_. At least, I hope you like _Broken Bonds_ despite its sci-fi/fantasy genre.

I am delighted you like all my work and I understand it's difficult to write a review when English is not your first language. It takes a lot of courage to write these few lines to me and I would like you to know that I admire and appreciate your efforts—that really means a lot to me. With that said, I would like to thank you for thoughts on _Between the Lines_. It's great to know you've enjoyed it. *Hugs* Once again, thank you for your continuous support.

* * *

><p>*Neko –- means <em>cat<em> or _cats with humanoid forms_ in the fantasy world, but is also slang for _uke_.


	16. Chapter 16

_My apologies for the short and tardy update, reasons are explained in the author's note at the end of the chapter along with __an announcement__. I would be grateful if you kindly take notice of it. Many thanks. _

_**Warnings**__: None . . . maybe . . . something . . . somebody . . . perhaps . . . Oh, and the usual 'Blah' about grammar, typos and stuff apply. I blame Mel for distracting me through the proofing._

_Please enjoy my humble offering~._

_**Disclaimer**__**: **__I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!_

O-o-O-o-O

Yami choked on the realisation, causing others to stare at him. Embarrassed that he was drawing unwanted attention to himself and aware that Amelda was ready to leap out of his seat and pounce on him, Yami stuffed his script and water into his bag and got up. Taking his first step towards the door, he felt someone's tight grip on his arm.

"We need to talk," a quiet voice said. The command was irrefutable.

Yami did not need to turn around to see who spoke; it was a voice he was beginning to love above all others. Closing his eyes, he knew he could not avoid the inevitable—he knew the pace this man of contradictions set was sweeping him along.

"_Kaiba_ . . ." he whispered.

"Let's go," Kaiba ordered, manhandling the smaller man with more force than he intended. He wanted to be away from his ex-lover, he wanted to be away from prying eyes and he wanted . . .

Yami's eyes shot open when he felt himself being propelled towards the door. Much to his chagrin, the treatment was rather rough and he was about to protest when they came to a halt in front of Raphael and Amelda. Yami expected Kaiba to release him, but he didn't. Instead, the grip tightened causing Yami to wince. The seated actors looked up, but did not speak. It enhanced the silence to a degree of awkwardness between them.

Yami watched the silent exchange with growing interest, his curious gaze fluctuating between Raphael, Kaiba and Amelda. At a glance, the former's expression was discernible; his impassive face gave nothing away. Like Kaiba, Raphael looked the stoic type, which was a little daunting for Yami. One Ice Prince was more than he could handle, he seriously didn't need another to add to his woes.

Amelda, on the other hand, looked at them with disgust—well, specifically looked at him with disgust. Those hostile eyes glided from his face to the hand that was gripping his arm and then glided back up to Kaiba where it rested. The granite greys lit up when it locked onto Kaiba, but the latter's focus was on Raphael. A small pout formed on Amelda's lips as he folded his arms over his chest and half-glared at his subject—willing it to pull Kaiba's attention towards himself.

It failed spectacularly.

"Raphael." The curt greeting was accompanied with a brusque nod of the head, the chestnut bangs shifting slightly with the movement.

"Kaiba," came the equally terse reply.

Kaiba studied the blond silently for a little while longer and then smirked, his body relaxing a little, but not his grip on Yami. "I am pleased you could make time from your busy schedule for _Broken Bonds,"_ he said, "and I am delighted to have you on board the production. I look forward to working with you again. May our cooperation be a fulfilling and agreeable one."

Yami watched Raphael's lips twitch at the corners and the harsh expression soften. He let out a soft grunt and answered lightly, "The pleasure's all mine, Kaiba. How can I refuse to work on a production with a heavyweight cast such as this . . . _especially_ with Ota-san's direction and the backing of KCC? It'll be foolish of me to let this opportunity pass, right?"

"I am sure owing Ota-san a favour played a large part in persuading you to join us," Kaiba scoffed. "I know he can be quite formidable when he's calling in favours."

A warm, rich laugh erupted around them, startling the occupants in the room. "Yes, one can say Ota-san's worse than a debt collector when it comes to reeling in favours. He is, indeed, merciless in getting what he wants," Raphael admitted amicably, a finger tapping on his upturn lips as his eyes trailed away from Kaiba and onto a timid Yami. "I believe he has a good ear for talent too. I look forward to working with you, Mutou-san. Like Ota-san said, your Osiris is impress—"

An abrupt snort interrupted the sentence, steering all eyes to the redhead, who was scowling at his companion and ready to refute the claim. Kaiba took the opportunity the distraction provided and announced his departure. "Regardless of what _others_ may think, I fully trust and respect Ota-san's decision," he said frostily. "Now if you'll excuse us, there are matters I would like to discuss with Mutou-san in private."

With forceful tug, Yami stumbled away. In an attempt to relay a hasty farewell to the other two, Yami turned his head back to speak, but the sound of scrapping chairs on the floor stopped him. The last thing he noticed before disappearing from the room was Raphael's hand on Amelda's shoulder. The gesture could have denoted many things, however, keeping Amelda seated was the one that stuck most in Yami's mind. He knew he wasn't far wrong when he felt the latter's aggression aimed his way. The fierce look of hate directed at him by the angry man was enough to make Yami shiver with trepidation.

If looks could kill, his captor would be dragging his corpse around the studio about now. In fact, it might be preferable to whatever he was going to face when he's alone with Kaiba.

O-o-O-o-O

The pair weaved through the corridors until they reached the lounge. Kaiba peered through the small glass window to ensure the room was not occupied before entering. Strolling over to the couches, he released Yami and ordered him to "sit".

Yami could only comply and promptly perched his butt on the edge of the couch, watching with fearful eyes as his companion sat on the same couch not far from him, his lean body turned towards him and those cool cerulean eyes bore deep into his. Flustered with the close proximity of the man and nervous of the ensuing silence, Yami blurted out the first thing that came to mind . . .

"I'm not gay!"

Yami slapped a hand over his face and inwardly berated himself for his stupid, _stupid_ outburst.

_Real smooth, idiot!_

He peeked through his fingers . . . in time to catch something flashed behind Kaiba's eyes, but was gone before Yami could identify it.

Kaiba pulled his mouth into a grimace then, in a sarcastic voice, drawled, "I fail to see how your sexual orientation has anything to do with what I wish to discuss with you, but be thankful that Marik isn't here to hear that declaration or the hentai will take it as a personal challenge to prove you wrong!"

Yami reddened to the tips of his ears at the rebuke. It was justly deserved. Pulling his hand away from his face, he looked down at his lap and mumbled, "Sorry, I . . . erm . . . I . . . we . . ." As he tripped over the words, he wondered what was he apologising for. Was he sorry for not being gay or was he sorry for lying about not being gay? True, he wasn't gay because he didn't like men _that_ way, which makes him not gay . . . yet, he was oddly attracted to Kaiba, which makes him gay . . . _right_? Knitting his brows together in a frown and gnawing his lower lip, he pondered over his dilemma thus forgetting about his companion. He was reminded of the other's presence when the creak of leather and a long drawn sigh interrupted his thoughts.

Looking up, he saw Kaiba settle further into the couch with his back resting on the armrest of the couch and one arm positioned on the top of the backrest, waiting impatiently for Yami to snap out of his reverie.

"I don't see why you are beating yourself over _that_ incident," he began when he regained Yami's attention. There was a noticeable trace of irritation tinged with ice coating those dismissive words. "I thought we agreed that it was the effects of the alcohol and nothing more. Surely one meaningless, alcohol-induced kiss shared with another of the same sex does not make a person 'gay', does it? Drunk, foolish, reckless, perhaps, but gay?" The humourless chuckle that escaped Kaiba gave Yami the impression of how absurd and fanciful the notion was.

Yami flinched from the callous dismissal and he felt a sharp pain in his chest. Casting his eyes down once more, he balled his clammy hands into tights fists and rubbed it against his thighs, forcing himself to calm down. He did not trust his voice not to break should he speak. A few seconds of silence passed before Yami dare look up and open his mouth again. "What did you wish to discuss with me?" he asked in a tight voice.

Kaiba watched the array of emotions flicker across Yami's face. He picked up on the strain in his voice and it made him rue his harsh words. His fingers itched to reach out and caress the face before him—to erase the tired lines around the mouth and eyes, and remove the dark circles beneath those eyes that looked as if it lost some of its vibrancy. Unlike the usual pools of fire, those eyes glowed with half the intensity—like dying, smouldering embers ready to extinguish from weakness. Before his mind could protest to the actions of his body, Kaiba leaned forward and placed a finger under Yami's chin, lifting his face for closer inspection.

"You look like shit, Mutou," he declared, ignoring the soft gasp from his captive. "Care to tell me why?"

With his face still in Kaiba's possession, Yami looked at Kaiba defensively. As much as he would like to tell the man to "mind his business" like he did previously, he couldn't. He fervently hoped Kaiba would not broach the subject again. He hoped he had forgotten about it. And he hoped he could persuade his boss not to interfere. It was his crap luck that Kaiba didn't forget and now he wished he hadn't pissed him off beforehand. A happier Kaiba was probably an easier man to deal with.

"I haven't quite recovered from my hangover yet," he lied, praying it was enough to satisfy his employer. There was no mistake in assuming it was his _boss_ who was asking after his health and not a colleague.

Cold eyes narrowed marginally to the answer, informing Yami of his failure to convince Kaiba and the fingers pinching his chin warned him against lying again. Yami ceded defeat. "Fine," he huffed, "I worked at the store last night and got very little sleep."

"How much sleep did you get?"

Feeling embarrassed and a little ashamed, Yami tried to turn his head away, but the grip tightened. Instead, he diverted his eyes away from Kaiba's face—away from the look of disappointment he knew was coming. "I had about twenty minutes sleep on the way here," he confessed tiredly. The hand on Yami's chin fell away, which made Yami brave a curious glimpse at Kaiba.

He wished he hadn't.

Kaiba had reclined back and was staring at him with a look of disbelief. "Twenty minutes?" he repeated incredulously. "When the hell did you wake up?"

"About four o' clock yesterday afternoon," came the sheepish reply.

Kaiba shook his head. "With the addition of Raphael to today's schedule, you do realise you are in for some overtime, right?"

Yami stared blankly at Kaiba, which forced a sigh from the latter. "His time with us is limited due to his other commitments, we are fortunate he was free today which is why we will be prioritising his scenes to make the most of his presence. As you know, the majority of his scenes involve you so you'll be staying until most of those scenes are done, are you following?"

As realisation dawned on Yami, the unruly head nodded slowly.

"Tiredness will effect your concentration and exhaustion will kill your stamina." Yami opened his mouth to speak, but Kaiba put a hand up to stop him. "Before you tell me how capable you are of resisting fatigue, I'll remind you that such unpredictable instances will happen regularly. Today's unexpected occurrence is just a taste of what's to come in the future. Can you plan the rota for your other job if you don't know for sure what will happen in this one?"

Yami remained silent.

"In the long run, one of the jobs will have to give. You either commit yourself to one job and do well in it or keep the two jobs and do badly in both. The decision is yours, Mutou, but don't take too long to decide. Ota-san will have your hide if he feels you are not doing your best and if he decides to chew you up and spit you out, not even I, the sponsor, can save you. Do you understand what I am saying?"

The words were cruel, but it spoke the truth and deep in Yami's heart he knew it was sound advice. Kaiba wasn't talking from an employer point of view now—he was talking from experience. If anyone could empathise with how having two jobs sucks . . . it'd be Kaiba. The guy made a very convincing argument and Yami was sorely tempted to pack in the night job there and then, but the thought of Yuugi and Anzu weakened his resolve.

"If I give up the other job, I'll have nothing to fall back on," he croaked. "What will I do if this doesn't work out or nothing comes in after this?"

"It's hard to believe that this will not work out for you—not after the time and effort we've spent promoting you," Kaiba chided, sending him a soft glare. "Nevertheless, if it's security you want, you can always work for KCC if you are in dire need of employment. This offer, however, is only valid if you are no longer on the _Broken Bonds_ project."

Yami gaped at Kaiba, then lashed out angrily. His hurt pride evident in the tone that coated his every word, "I do not need your pity and I am _not_ a charity case for the mighty Kaiba Seto and his mega-loaded company, you know!"

"Who says it's a charity case?" Kaiba retorted. "I am a businessman, not a philanthropist! The decisions I make for KCC is for the good of the company. I work for gains, not for loss!"

"Then why employ a High School leaver who has no academic qualifications whatsoever?" Yami sounded sceptical.

"You have a voice, don't you?"

"My voice?"

"Yes, I am hiring your voice," Kaiba said casually, looking down and flicking a speck of imaginary dust off his pants before looking up at Yami again. "It's beneficial for Telesales or Customer's Services. I highly doubt it can get more prestigious than having the voice of Osiris answering the phone, right?"

'What?" Yami spluttered. "You can't be serious? I know nothing about that kind of job."

Pleased with Yami's show of interest, Kaiba snickered. "Experience is preferred, but not essential," he enticed. "The company will provide you with all the necessary training. So, what do you say, Mutou?"

"You're adamant about this, aren't you? You really want me to quit my night job."

Kaiba was fast losing his patience now. So what if he wanted Yami to work for KCC? In his mind, the offer was justified; it was for the good of his company.

"Listen, this voice acting job will demand all your time," he reasoned. "The schedules are tight, unpredictable and can require very long hours. As I've said before, we need your _full_ commitment for this to work. Anything less will be a disgrace to those who put so much faith in you. You've earned this break, so treat it with respect. As for your predicament, I am offering you an alternative; your utmost devotion is all I ask in return."

"I . . ."

"For heaven's sake, just agree to it already! Or do we fucking need to pinky swear on it as well?"

Yami snorted with mirth, he found Kaiba's droll remark rather funny. "Nah, why don't we seal the deal with a kiss instead!" he chortled. Matching the other's humour, he did not stop to consider the implication of the words that tumbled out of his mouth before it had the chance to be processed by his brain.

_Oops!_

Kaiba's grin was positively predatory. He leaned forward _again_ and slowly began to close the space between them.

"W-w-what are you doing, Kaiba?" said Yami, leaning back to put some distance from the advancing male. His eyes round with fearful delight.

"I find your suggestion rather agreeable, Mutou," Kaiba answered lazily, watching with concealed amusement as his prey leaned so far back he was almost lying down. "Why don't we agree on it now. You find my offer tempting . . . and I, with yours."

"B-but I was only joking!" Yami squeaked as Kaiba's face loomed directly above his. Long arms placed on either side of his head supported the tall frame that hovered over him. He hid his reddening face as far as possible into the scarf as Kaiba leaned down. Expecting the threat to be carried out, Yami waited for those soft lips to crush onto his. Imagine his surprise when Kaiba dropped his head down to the space next to the right side of his face and inhaled deeply. The warm breath emitted from Kaiba's lips fanned across his cheek and tickled his ear. It made his heart pound so violently in his chest that he was certain the other could feel it.

Releasing a heavy sigh, Kaiba pushed himself up and shifted back to his side of the couch, maintaining his previous position. The playfulness he exhibited before was replaced with an air of frustration. Pursing his lips tightly together, he watched Yami sit up. The small body moved with a stiffness that revealed his edginess. The latter was breathing a little hard, his chest heaved in shallow gulps as he tried to regain his composure.

Unable to meet Kaiba's eyes, Yami nervously pushed his hair back with his hand and stared down at the couch. "That wasn't a very nice stunt you pulled there, Kaiba," he grumbled. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you were trying to a pull Marik on me."

"Perhaps, I was . . ." Kaiba taunted evilly, watching Yami look up and squint suspiciously at him. "Perhaps, you miss his antics."

Yami snorted rudely. "Trust me, you've more than made up for the lack of Marik today," he muttered, staring pointedly at the Marik-wannabe.

Kaiba, with his eyes still on Yami, grunted a reply.

The silence dragged on for a short while before a sharp intake of breath broke it. Yami's hand flew to his mouth to suppress the sound, but it was too late. The yawn had dramatically escaped. Removing his hand, he grinned apologetically to Kaiba and rubbed away the teary evidence from his eyes with his fingers.

Kaiba let out an exasperated sigh. "Wait here," he ordered, rising from the couch. "I'll be back in a minute."

Returning a meek nod, Yami watched Kaiba leave the room, wracking his brain for a reason behind Kaiba's sudden departure and coming up with blanks. Shrugging his shoulders, he sunk deeper into the couch and pressed his head into the back cushion.

Contented to stare out of the window, he allowed his mind to stray over the day's events, a small smile ghosting his lips as he recalled their flirtatious behaviour as well as their scene together. The Obelisk and Osiris scene directed his attention to the scarf he still had around his neck. Closing his eyes, he buried his nose into the soft fabric and breathed in deeply, enjoying the scent that's distinctively Kaiba. His mind purred appreciatively as it caressed his senses and his smile grew.

_THUMP!_

A loud thump on the wall shook Yami out of his musing; it was followed by a dull thud. Getting up, Yami made his way to the door and opened it. A can of energy drink rolled towards him and came to a stop when it struck his shoe. Bemused, he bent down and picked it up, examining the item before cautiously peering out of the room to see who dropped it.

Two figures comprising of a tall one and a shorter one were present in the corridor, the shorter one was pressed against the wall with a hand on the back of the taller one's neck. The latter held the former's upper arms in a tight grip.

Both were men and familiar . . .

Both were oblivious to the observer . . .

Both were kissing each other . . .

_Kaiba and Amelda_.

All Yami could do was stare at the couple as he backed away down the corridor, his leaden steps hastily picking up as he sought to remove himself from the scene. The hand that held the canned drink loosened its hold and the item fell out of his grasp. It landed on the floor with thud and began to roll in another direction.

The noise effectively broke the moment of intimacy between the pair, but when they turned towards it, only emptiness greeted them. The culprit was no longer present.

Blue eyes spotted the open door of the lounge and immediately deduced the worse.

"_Yami_ . . ."

Despair laced the name Kaiba uttered with a sinking heart. He knew he'd been caught in a compromising position, he knew he'd been _had_ by Amelda. It was foolish of him to be goaded into a confrontation with the man; it was careless of him to allow the man to come near him and catch him unawares. "Fuck!" he cursed.

Pushing away from Amelda, he swiped the back of his hand over his mouth. His disgust was all too evident on his face and in the savagery to which he scrubbed his lips. "Touch me again without my given consent and I'll have a restraining order against you," he snarled, his body bristling with anger.

Amelda, looking coquettishly at his companion, laughed. "Something like could easily be made public therefore exposing our relationship. Would you feel comfortable about people knowing about us?"

"If it means making you see that 'us' is nothing but a delusion of yours, it will be worth it. Perhaps, it would knock your ego down a notch or two."

Amelda sobered slightly at the barbed remark, though he outwardly appeared unperturbed. "Are you angry because your kitten's upset about our kiss, Seto?" he sneered, cruelly reminding the other of their intimacy by running his tongue over his lips to capture the remnants of the kiss. Eyes narrowing, he flippantly added, "Would you like me clear this little misunderstanding with him? I might be able to convince him to forgive and forget this incident given the right incentive. Do you think he's upset now? Would his tears move you since he cried so prettily in the scene? The perfect weeping uke indeed."

"Fuck off, Amelda! Mess with him and I'll ensure you'll have a hard time surviving in this industry. You should know better than to make an enemy out of me!"

"Are you offering to be his knight in shining armour? Do you think you can protect him?" Amelda taunted, ignoring the repressed fury in his companion's voice.

"If I put my mind to it, there is nothing I cannot achieve or accomplish," Kaiba snapped, annoyed with the situation he found himself in. He wanted nothing more than to be rid of the cocky bastard—this fucking stalker of his, but first there were a few things he needed to make clear.

"So I was—"

"Negligible. Expendable. I guess you weren't high on my list of priorities."

Amelda tutted and shook his head disapprovingly. "You were always cruel, Seto. So distrusting. So quick to judge."

"Then you shouldn't have given me a reason to doubt you. The stunt you just pulled confirms my misgivings. Indisputably, you are a conniving bastard."

"Tsk, it takes one to know one, my beloved," Amelda said, pushing himself off the wall and standing in front of Kaiba. Tiptoeing, so he was almost at eye level with his ex-lover, he murmurs, "Aren't you one to talk when it comes to deceiving others, when you hide your emotions behind that stony façade and lie to mask your true feelings? Are you not ruthless when it comes to attaining what you desire? We are more alike than you think. Were we not compatible? Our bodies and mind?"

Repulsed by the closeness, Kaiba took a few steps back and said coolly, "It's obvious the key word is 'were'. I do not waste my time dwelling on something as insignificant as you. To prevent further unwanted disturbances and upsets, you are no longer welcome to the _Broken Bonds_ recording sessions again, please refrain from joining us after the break. I will inform Ota-san of the decision."

Stuffing a hand in the front pocket of his pants, Amelda shrugged a hunched shoulder. "Whatever," he countered nonchalantly. "However, just remember you can't always be there for him. Should I meet him outside of work, he'll be fair game for me." Flashing a disarming smile along with a casual wave of his free hand, Amelda strutted away.

Once Amelda disappeared from sight, Kaiba bent down to retrieve the canned drink. Sensing Yami's fatigue, he bought the drink for him. Hoping the caffeine would keep him awake or, at least, provide him with an energy boost to maintain his level of alertness. Unfortunately, the encounter with Amelda had thrown his well-intended plans awry.

That kiss had cost him a lot!

When Amelda tried to enter the room, Kaiba dropped the can and pushed the bastard against the wall, effectively pinning him there. Whilst he was in the midst of threatening him, the door of the lounge opened. Momentarily distracted, Amelda made his move. To say he was pissed with the outcome was an understatement. Not only had the bastard taken his distraction for granted and caused a misunderstanding, he had also fouled the memory of the kiss he shared with Yami—had tainted what he cherished. Up until that violation, he could still feel Yami's lips pressed so hungrily against his own. But, now . . .

"Shit!" he swore aloud as he held the can in his hands. How the fuck was he going to fix this problem? All the progress he made with Yami had been for naught . . . had been undone in one single moment of carelessness!

Ironically, he thought Yami's outburst would destroy everything they built. He had been hurt by Yami's "I am not gay" comment, but that was obvious said to cover the fear of acknowledging the growing attraction Yami had for him. He relented because he knew the other was confused. It was why Yami refused to talk about the kiss, though it did not stop him thinking about it. Every time those crimson orbs rested on his lips, Kaiba knew what was on Yami's mind. After all, did his gaze not linger on the other's lips too?

Sighing deeply, he began to make his way back to the recording room. The rest of the afternoon would most likely be taken up with Gadius and Osiris scenes. Hopefully it will give him the chance to think up a plan to repair the damage. The last thing he needed was for Marik to take advantage of their estrangement and worm his way into Yami's affection. He would have to fix this before the day is out. With the hindrance that is Amelda out of the way, he hope it would smooth the path out a little—even if it did not make his task any easier. With Yami, nothing was easy. It was the best and the worse thing about him.

Checking his watch, Kaiba saw it was time to return. Cursing under his breath, he hurriedly retraced his steps.

~_To be continued_~

O-o-O-o-O

**Author's Note**: Right, here's when my verbosity gets the better of me. Please read the THIRD* part at least. It's important!

First of all, I apologise for the tardy update. For the first two weeks of April, I was dabbling with some of my other fics: _Borrowed Existence_, _Confessions_ and _Enslaved_, you know, adding a few lines here and a few lines there . . . and resulting with nothing productive other than a page of text for each fic. Finally, I got my act together and I threw myself into _Voices_ . . . only to be plagued by excruciating headaches brought on by a shoulder and neck ache. I stopped writing due the pain because I could not concentrate. Now, I am taking meds that is strong enough to dissolve my stomach just to ease up the headaches. I will see the doctor tomorrow. Hopefully, I'll be cured of my ailment and I'll bounce right back again. So, who wants to see Kaiba steal another kiss from Yami?

Secondly, this is a short chapter because it's originally part of a larger chapter that's running into 11,000 words . . . and c_ounting._ _That_ chapter was about 75% done before I realised it was too long and it will take, at least, another week (permitting my health) to complete. So, like my previous two updates, I cut the long chapter into two and plan to post the other part at the end of the month, assuming I am well enough to finish the rest of it. I hope this chapter will tie you over until the next and I have inserted a sneak-peek (since it's written) to whet your appetite. You'll find it at the end of this long-arse author's note.

For those following _Enslaved_, I hope to have an update in between the _Voices_ updates_._

*Thirdly, I asked in the last chapter if anyone had questions they would like to ask Yami, Kaiba and Marik regarding _Broken_ _Bonds_ and so far I got two responses. JBubbles actually had an interesting question for Marik and Chibi thought she was too late to ask. No, my dear Chibi, ask away and if it's a perverted question—I hardly think Marik would mind, but the others may not be inclined to answer you~! *wink*

_So, to recap: anyone with questions they would like to ask our three hot stars, please ask away. _

The interview with the answers for these questions is likely 2-3 chappies away.

Finally, my thanks to those who read, follow and favourite this fic. Its always uplifting to see readers enjoying _Voices_. I truly feel honoured. As always, my special thanks to those who left their encouraging thoughts for me:

Squealy Shiroi no Yami, EeveeLover141, Masamune!Caithdean, my lovely AyaSeth, the generous Yami E (yes, I am ecstatic Voices reached 200 reviews! I couldn't have done it without everyone's generosity), Happy, happy Arlownay1991, my cute Ma-chan, CrimsonStrawberry17, Purring Ariana, my wonderful Candyworld, JBubbles (Sneak-peek?), Mom!Princess, Ruby of Raven, Plume Sombre, my SWEET Mel (I wonder what Gadius x Osiris shipping would be? Light blue and red makes . . .? Raphael pressing Yami against the wall and turning him neko? *puuuurrrrrrrr*), Giraffescanfly13, Star-Simple-Dust (Once again, thank you for your inspiring review. Its prompted me to knuckle down and work on this chapter), and CHIBI~!

I love you, guys, I really do~! You are the morphine to my pain and I hope you'll continue with your support! *GLOMPS*

* * *

><p><strong>Replies to anonymous reviews<strong>:

~**Shiroi n Yami**: Yay~! I am ecstatic that the fic is able to trigger this happy reaction from you. I know the feeling all too well and have been, more often than not, reading and then writing a lengthy review at 5am when I am *supposed* to be sleeping! Damn the time differences between the UK and the US! So yeah, your actions are all too understandable and no, it's not OTT, I practically STALK the fandoms I am obsessed with! I am flattered that you do that for Voices. *hugs*

Yep, this chappy had a little Prideshipping and Purpleshipping, which I thought was a pleasant diversion amidst the tension and death-glares. One can say Kaiba's opened up a little towards Yami since the party and that the Ice Prince is beginning to thaw. Of course, we can't wait for complete meltdown of his defences, but that will take time and some soul/self searching for them both. The attraction is there, they just need to overcome the obstacles that prevent it from progressing. We can see from that "save me" plea, Kaiba's unintentionally sought Yami out for solace - that in a vulnerable moment, he reached out for Yami. Now, if that isn't saying something, I don't know what is. I am happy it made you squee. I think it's moments like that, makes the waiting worthwhile despite the Pride moments are few and far between and the progress is slow. But believe me, once the ball gets rolling, it's gonna be unstoppable and the momentum's gonna kick ass! *wink*

I know! I thought Obelisk and Osiris is such a cute couple . . . Just as I think Ra and Osiris as a sexy couple! LOL! I am just as torn between these two pairings as much as I am about the elements of Prideshipping and Clashshipping in this fic. I really enjoyed illustrating the 'Tree Tête-à-tête' scene, I wanted to portray a lighter side of Obelisk and Osiris. We all know after Ra's desertion, they were forced to grow up quickly, I wanted to show a little of that innocence and closeness the two shared and how it shapes them in the future.

I love Osiris too! There is so much of Yami in him: pride, wisdom, balls and fierceness - it's no wonder he was chosen for the role. Kaiba saw the potential and it was supported by Ota-san. I love Osiris' childishness too and despite his desire to act mature, that facade slips now and then to reveal that adorable side of him. Ra and Obelisk love to tease him about it, even going so far as to provoke it! They are closet masochists I tell ya, lol~! And yes, Osiris has a sister complex!

*Nods* Yep, Marik fell hard for Amelda as well and yep, he was the only "other person" to get the Marik Discount. You can see why Ishizu was impressed with Yami when he turned it down. He's nothing like "that person" right?

I see Yuugi and Yami only in a platonic way as well - that and Yami screams "UKE!" in my book - it will look odd with a pint-sized Seme!Yuugi topping Yami, methinks~! *cough*

Wow, it seems you've brought out the verbosity in me . . . Again. But I enjoy reading your comments - it always food for thought, hence my ramblings. Thank you so much for your wonderful thoughts. *hearts*

~**Yami E**: Whoa! How did you get upside-down exclamation and question marks? They're so cool, lol~!

I am delighted you enjoyed the interactions between Yami-chan and Seto-chan (LMAO, I am sure he'll death-glare for that) and I know the flirting might seem a little OoC for our Seto-chan, but I couldn't help myself! Blame it on my inner fangirl! I like to think our cold Ice Prince is coming out of his shell and beginning to warm towards Yami, hence revealing his more 'affectionate' side. Moreover, part of it was to get back at Yami and Amelda so you could say it's part of an act too.

Yay! Another Purpleshipping fan! It'll be interesting to see how many Orangeshipping (spearheaded by Anzu) fans there are compared to Purpleshipping (led by Rebecca) fans. I like both pairings so the decision is going to be tough.

Yep, with the appearance of Amelda, things are definitely going to get messy and ugly. As if the relationships between Kaiba, Yami, Anzu and Marik isn't enough, now with Amelda thrown into the mix invites chaos and disaster! And my plunnies are lovin' it! *headdesk* What if I throw in Raphael for shits and giggles? I may have to flee for my life thereafter. *evil grin*

Really? You like Varon? Yeah, he'll make an appearance at some point when the DOMA boys meets our BB boys in a little friendly competition - or at least, that's what I am hoping will happen in a near future chapter

I love sci-fic and fantasy because it there's no boundaries for the imagination. I can easily lose myself in those universe because the possibilities are limitless - why else would I love fanfiction? *grin*

Once again, thank you so much for you review and I look forward to your thoughts in the next chapter. *hugs* And thank you for your review for 'Admission' - I didn't really think about what Seto-chan did to make Yami mad, but the thought of Seto-chan doing something to Yami's precious chocolates could warrant such a reaction. *wink*

~**Ariana**: Hahahahahahahaha, I hope this chapter has allayed some of your fears as well as satisfy your curiosity. Amelda is too in love with Kaiba for his (and others) own good - his self delusions makes him dangerous to himself and to others. He is unable to accept Kaiba's moved on and because of that he hurting himself and others. It becomes a vicious circle. Until he is willing to let go, Amelda will be forever trapped in his own web of lies thus making him a menace to Yami.

Thank you for your intense thoughts, it great to know you have Yami's welfare at heart. He is truly well-loved~! *hugs*

* * *

><p><strong>The sneak-peek to the next chapter<strong>**:**

_Yami closed his eyes, enjoying feeling of relief wash over him. The scene required him to feel angsty towards the end—which wasn't difficult after a while. The more they replayed the scene, the more wretched he felt. Hearing Kaiba's voice and feeling him close was almost too much to bear. It made him miserable. The tremble in Osiris' voice was not an act. It was, in fact, pulled from the depths of his being and dragged out by the force of his despair. He dare not look Kaiba in the eye for fear the other could see it—could see through his indifference and embittered grief and apprehend the reason for it. His anger had long dissipated leaving him tired and transparent._

_Giving himself a mental shake, he tried to lift the mood somewhat with some positive thoughts._

I am not angry. I am not bitter. And I am sure as hell not JEALOUS!

_. . .Or that's what he told himself. Denial suck balls and so did his attempt to cheer himself up! He would need to take lessons from Yuugi or Anzu if he were ever to survive around Kaiba._

* * *

><p>~Your thoughts would be much loved and cherish. I would love to hear from you~.<p> 


	17. Chapter 17

_At long last, I give you the promised chapter. Sorry for the delay, but real life has finally caught up and payback is a bitch~! I hope the length, if nothing else, will appease all. Please enjoy._

_**Warnings**__: Marik (even though he's not physically around, he is still a perverted menace, lol), upheavals of emotions that will leave you thinking "WTF!" and the usual 'blah' applies 'cuz it a super-long chapter and I go googly-eyes when it too loooong! Plus, proofing and uploading at 3am is a bad idea. *pouts* All errors will be corrected in due course._

_Please note that from hereon, all scenes will be referred as "xx" since I am clearly going to screw up the sequencing if I keep trying to put them order. It's not all that relevant and it wastes time going back and forth looking for references on previous announced scenes. I hope it isn't too confusing._

_**Disclaimer**__**: **__I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!_

O-o-O-o-O

Ignoring the growing commotion around him, Yami sat rigid in his chair and stared at the clock on the wall. There was five minutes left of their break and the staff were slowly trickling in. Needless to say, he was not looking forward to the return of Kaiba and Amelda. Thankfully, Raphael was not around and Noa was preoccupied with his phone. Yami had acknowledged him with a nod of his head when he entered, but left the teen to his devices. Neither was in the mood for conversation—least of all, with each other.

Pulling out the script from his bag, Yami casually flipped through the pages to see how many Gadius and Osiris scenes he was required to do with Raphael. Luckily, some of the scenes included Ra, which meant it would be excluded from today's schedule. However, thanks to Marik's absence, Raphael's return was inevitable. Yami hope he wouldn't bring Amelda with him. If Kaiba and Amelda wanted to suck each other's face off, they could very well do it elsewhere!

Yami surprised himself with his hostile attitude considering he had no right to feel bitter about it; whatever Kaiba chose to do, and with whom, was none of his business. In fact, didn't Yami announce he was not gay? So, why was he acting like a betrayed lover—an extremely _jealous_ betrayed lover?

Perplexed, Yami pulled a frown. The notion was too ridiculous to entertain, he thought to himself. Nonetheless, to see them so close—so_ intimate_—hurt. What was a sober kiss like? Surely, it must have been a thousand times better than the "meaningless, alcohol-induced kiss" they shared that night, right? Beneath the dull ache, he could not stop the resentment from clinging to him like cobwebs or the self-doubts from surfacing.

Shaking his head to clear his mind, Yami turned his attention back to the script and counted about half a dozen lengthy scenes between Gadius and Osiris. That meant overtime, which in turn, meant he was going to be dog-tired when he finished. It didn't sound appealing at all.

Lost in his reverie, he was startled when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Hey, Yami! You alright?"

Taken by surprised, Yami stared blankly at Jounouchi.

Worriedly, Jounouchi tried again, "You look a little pale, are you okay?"

Noting Jounouchi's concern, Yami offered a shrug and smiled. "I'm okay," he said quietly. "Just a little tired that's all. I think the excitement gotten to me, plus I'm a little nervous with the upcoming scenes . . . you know, the ones with Raphael-sensei."

The blond patted his anxious colleague on his back and laughed. "You'll do fine," he reassured, flapping his hand dismissively. "Raphael is quite cool, you know. Beneath that poker-face, he's easy to get on with . . . a bit like Kaiba, but less prickly, less high-almighty, less condescending," Jounouchi began tallying Kaiba's flaws with his fingers, " . . . less pain in the ass and—"

"I wouldn't continue with the list if I were you," a cold voice behind them challenged.

Yami and Jounouchi twisted their heads around and stared at the speaker. Kaiba stood with his arms crossed over his chest and wearing a look of irritation. The fingers of hand drummed against his upper arm and the other held a familiar can.

Taking one look at the energy drink, Yami turned his head away and stared into the space in front of him. The only acknowledgment he gave Kaiba was the tightening of the jaw.

Jounouchi gaped shamelessly after witnessing Kaiba get the silent treatment from Yami. He was about to comment on it when Kaiba death-glared him. "Speak and I'll ensure all the work that you'll ever get is yaoi," the older man growled. "_With you bottoming!_"

Jounouchi smirked and zipped his finger and thumb across his pursed lips in a mock gesture of compliance. He was rewarded with Kaiba telling him to "Piss off!" and a killer-glare that increased a hundred-fold in its ferocity. Personal experience had taught Jounouchi to take whatever small victory gained and back off graciously. He wouldn't want Kaiba losing face in front of others because of him, at least, not without Marik to back him up. Call him cowardly, but Kaiba, in one of his moods, could be downright vindictive. Jounouchi wasn't stupid to incite the man's wrath without Marik around. To tease is one thing, to provoke is another. Besides, right now, it was more interesting to kick back and watch the interaction between Yami and Kaiba. Something was up and he was curious to know what.

Plonking himself next to Honda, he prodded his friend and told him to watch the drama between their boss and newbie unfold.

Kaiba waited for the blond to "_piss off"_ before turning his attention back to Yami. The latter's face had a dusting of red and his lips pressed into a sulky pout. Yami was adamant about ignoring him. Holding back a sigh, Kaiba held out the can to the sullen male and said, "Drink this."

Yami slid his eyes to the product and then slid away again. "I don't want it," he mumbled.

"You are mistaken if you think I am _asking_ you to drink it," Kaiba replied frostily, his arm not budging from the outstretched position. "I am _telling_ you to drink it."

Finally, Yami looked up at Kaiba with stormy eyes. The command had darkened his pissy mood further. Carefully avoiding contact with those long, tapered fingers, Yami reached out and took the can from Kaiba. "Its warm," he stated, his face bore a look of surprise. "Isn't it supposed to be served chilled?"

"Cold beverages aggravate the throat, you pea-brain!" Kaiba answered. "I thought you'd know that by now."

Yami scowled at Kaiba then turned to the drink. After a brief hesitation, he opened it and took a large gulp. The sweet beverage slipped down his throat, the tepidness making him grimace. It tasted gross! Pausing for a breather, he downed the rest with his next swig; burping softly behind a balled fist when he finished. He shot Kaiba a look that silently screamed: _There! Happy now?_

Kaiba sent him a '_You'll be thanking me later for this_' look and walked away.

Placing the empty can on the floor, Yami grabbed his bag and fished out his water and placed it on the floor as well. After tucking his bag under his chair, he gave a quick glance around the room and spotted the girls. They exchanged a quick smile and wave, and his eyes were on the move again . . . roving until it rested on Raphael. Who was sitting alone. Without that annoying redheaded jerk-face!

_Where's dickwad_? Yami wondered, his reluctant mind wandering back to the scene in the corridor. The image of that little tryst burned into his memory—branding him—leaving a searing pain in its wake. No matter how much he denied it, he minded that kiss! He minded . . . _cared_ enough to feel bitterly resentful about Kaiba kissing another. It brought about confusion and dismay. He was confused because he was _supposed_ to be in love with Anzu and dismayed because he was _supposed_ to be straight . . . and wasn't.

_How did things get so complicated in a matter of few weeks?_

"Fuck this," Yami muttered under his breath and into his hand as he brushed it over his face. Ota-san appeared in the room and work was about to begin again. Any problems will have to wait.

Puffing out a large breath of air, he straightened up and followed the director with his gaze. Swallowing his discontent and donning a professional face, Yami awaited his cue.

O-o-O-o-O

"Can we have Raphael-sensei and Yami-kun to the front please." It took Ota-san five minutes to settle down before he made that announcement. Yami knew he'd be called out since Raphael was on borrowed time. Still, he it didn't make the experience less scarier or nerve-wracking. Making his way to the front, he was conscious of all eyes on him; especially a pair of striking blue ones.

Thanks to the Raphael's longer legs and Yami's procrastinating, the former was already waiting for him. Standing beside the tall and well-built man, Yami felt like a dwarf. He internally cringed as Raphael towered over him. Never in his life did he feel so _vertically challenged_. Not even standing next to Kaiba. With the brunet, he still felt short, but . . . _adequate_.

Managing a faint smile at his voicing partner, he turned towards Ota-san and waited for the instructions for the next scene.

Sensing he had his two actors' attention, the director began speaking again. "You know we will be cramming as many Gadius' scenes as possible, right?"

Both men nodded.

"Most of the scenes will involve the both of you, right?"

Again, the men nodded.

"Good," Ota-san beamed. "I just wanted you to know that I'm going to work you both until your voices are raw. So, don't say I didn't warn you, okay?"

This time the heads nodded a little less enthusiastically. Ota-san laughed. "Don't worry, inform me if you need to rest your voice. The last thing I want is for the both of you to hurt it. No doubt, Oshita-san will be most put out if I handicap his leading actor in any way. Am I right, Raphael-sensei?"

"I think it's safe to say 'most put out' is mildly putting it," Raphael replied with a quirk of his lips. "He mentioned something about poaching one of your actors for the day as compensation should anything like happen. I heard he was very interested in Mutou-san."

All eyes turned to the bewildered Yami. Looking at Raphael, he pointed a finger at himself and mouthed "Me?"

Raphael confirmed it with a grin.

"Then, I had better ensure I don't give him the excuse to do that," Ota-san quipped good-humouredly, "Isn't that right, Yami-kun?" He winked playfully at Yami.

Yami nodded like his life depended on it. He couldn't agree more! Working with Amelda meant he'd be nursing a battered ego than a hurt voice by the time he's finished. To safeguard Raphael voice _and_ his sanity, he would have to do all the scenes in less takes as possible.

"Excellent," Ota-san chortled. "We shall turn to scene xx where Osiris meets Gadius, in private, for the first time." The subtle sound of pages being turned accompanied the director's words. "Here, Osiris is still smarting from the news of his mentorship and decides to retreat to his personal sanctuary to relax with his beloved guzheng*, a Chinese version of the koto*. Yami-kun, I would like you to watch Osiris carefully. He is angry and hurt, and he blames Gadius for it. Most of that disgruntlement will be revealed in his voice, which borders on insolence and sarcasm. Following the Obelisk and Osiris scene, we still have a unstable Osiris on our hands, okay?"

"Mmm-hmmm," Yami sounded his understanding and nodded.

"Great! Now Raphael-sensei, unlike Osiris, Gadius is a cool-headed guy, which allows him to remain aloof and faintly amused whilst Osiris rants away. Watch the clip a few times then decide how you'll voice him. I trust your interpretation will be sound despite the lack of lines and I am certain you'll make the most of those few words. Now, let's get started."

Yami was relieved to see minimum dialogue in the scene, though what little there were, was mostly Osiris'. However, the bright side of it all was Yami got to vent through Osiris. Judging from scene, Osiris was pissed and was taking out on Gadius, since Raphael was the reason Amelda showed up—then, by default, Yami had every right to be annoyed with Raphael. Needing an outlet for his frustration, this scene provided Yami with one . . .

_Osiris ignored the man who was going to be his sole companion for the next year. Hiding in the east garden, Osiris was hoping for a moment of solitude so he could reflect on the cruel news his father had imparted to him. _

He was going to be sent away.

_Plucking a string on the guzheng with one hand, he pressed down on the quivering cord with the other. The note, reflecting his mood, vibrated mournfully. Running his fingers across the strings, a watery sound was released and he began to pluck arduously at them. The melody floated from the instrument and surrounded him . . . wafting through the still air and penetrating it with an aching melancholy that spoke volumes of the turmoil and pain in the player's heart._

He was going to be sent away.

_Distracted, Osiris played a wrong note. The inharmonious twang pulled him from his trance, jarring him from his anguish. He was glad nee-sama wasn't present. She, who was talented in numerous instruments and had taught him the guzheng, would have been scandalised with his terrible performance. He would be in for a scolding for playing whilst __chaos__ ruled his heart. Wincing from the imagery tirade she would have poured on him, he looked up at the intruder._

"_Yes, General?" He spoke in a voice that would have frozen water, his face schooled in an impassive expression. It was clear Osiris blamed the man for his unhappy predicament. _

_Gadius stared at his would-be student, his silence irking the teen into lashing out angrily. Osiris' tongue was venomous as a viper's when he said, "If you have nothing to say, then please leave. I wish to be alone."_

_There was a pause and then the General spoke, "We need to be introduced, if not acquainted, before the programme begins. I think now is a good time as any." He sounded suspiciously bored._

"_We will have a whole year in each other's company, General Gadius. I am sure we can get acquainted then. In the meantime, I appreciate whatever privacy I can get now." Looking down at the guzheng, Osiris allowed his fingers to languidly sweep across the strings once more, drowning out the silence and cutting off further opportunity for conversation._

_Undeterred, the General took two steps towards Osiris and slammed a hand on the strings, silencing the instrument. The deed caused Osiris to instantly jump up, his eyes blazing with fury. "How _dare_ you disturb me in my own home and act so impertinently!" he spat. "Need I remind you of my status . . . of how I outrank you? I demand respect!"_

_The General shot the boy a look of scorn before removing his hand. "Your status concerns me not when you chose to act anything but the person your status dictates," he scoffed. "If you desire respect from me then I suggest you start earning it. Behaving like an ill-mannered and sullen brat will get you nowhere." _

_The words were softly spoken, but the authority accentuating the remark made Osiris inwardly flinch. This was a man who commanded attention with his voice alone. It was obvious he would not tolerate resistance. No wonder his father entrusted his only son to him. Still, Osiris wasn't about to give up without a fight. He hadn't forgiven the man for choosing him . . . and if the man wanted respect . . . well, he would have to earn it too. _

"_You, who plan on taking me away from all that I hold dear and against my will, I might add, have the audacity to wonder _why_ I am behaving sullenly? No disrespect, _sir_, I don't care for your company right now, please leave."_

_Gadius looked at Osiris with amusement. He found it funny to have a mere slip of a boy dismiss him. The child was, indeed, volatile. Calm one moment and explosive the next. He will need to learn to rein in that temper before he is fit to be taught. _

_The General's face grew grim whilst thinking of the gargantuan task ahead of him, but at the same time, the challenge it served was one he knew could occupy him through these peaceful times. Being a warrior, he was trained for conflict and strife, to say he did not miss the battlefield and all it entailed would be a lie. At least, the little prince will provide him enough distraction for a year or more if he does well . . ._

"_I said '_Leave'_." Osiris' words severed the General's train of thought. The latter was glaring at him and had drawn himself to full height, which should have been imposing had he not been fifteen years old and rather _small_. _

_Gadius held back the smirk that threatened surface. "If you wish to intimidate me, you'll have to first become my equal, physically," he released his smirk, "and mentally." He tapped the side of his head with his forefinger finger. "In the meantime, I suggest you accept what is asked of you. The sooner you come to terms with it, the better it is for all those involved. You and I included."_

_Osiris' anger soared to a whole new level after that remark. Gone was the impudence and fiery temper, and in its place was an icy, biting coolness. It gave the older man a tantalising glimpse of how the teen could turn out to be if he learnt to control his temper. Osiris seemed like a different person altogether. _

"_Oh, never fear, General! I will do what my father, the king, asks of me but it doesn't lessen the fact that I despise you for putting me in this situation in the first place." Resentment hammered each word spoken—erasing any traces of amusement on the listener's face. Tilting his chin a little higher, Osiris continued, "If you want my cooperation then _you_ will have to earn it, and if you expect my full compliance . . . well, you'll be sorely disappointed. As for being your equal, I vow to surpass you in strength and in mind. We'll see who will have the last laugh then."_

_The smirk returned to the General's face. The prince's bravado was entertaining to witness, his brimming confidence stimulating if not a little too cocksure. "Needless to say, I'll look forward to the day, my Prince," he said with a mock bow, his pale blue eyes never leaving Osiris' face. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I shall take my leave and continue with the preparations. Likewise, I sternly advise you to do the same." Spinning around, Gadius was about to walk away, but stopped. Looking over his shoulder he said, "I suggest you take the guzheng with you. I have a feeling you'll need it to relieve stress." Without another word, the General turned away and strode off. _

_The ice surrounding Osiris melted and he scowled at the retreating man's back before attaching a finger beneath one eye and pulling down the skin. He stuck out his tongue for good measures too. Had his nee-sama been present, he was sure she'd scold him for his immaturity as well._

Yami turned and gave Raphael an awry smile, too afraid to breathe until Ota-san had congratulated them on a job well done. Expelling the breath with a long sigh, his smile widened.

In return, Raphael gave a small nod of the head, his lips curling at the corners when he noticed Yami's visible relief. It was a feeling he knew all too well, but was able to conceal it better.

"Now I would like Kaiba-sensei, Rebecca-san, Noa-kun and Shizuka-san to join Raphael-sensei and Yami-kun please." A rustle of clothing was heard and was followed by quiet footfalls. Yami was joined with his other colleagues. Ignoring Kaiba, he gave the others a nervous smile.

"Right," Ota-san began. "I want you all to turn to scene xx." Everyone turned to the required page. "This is the scene where Osiris, accompanied by Gadius, says his goodbyes to Kisara, Obelisk, Duos and Mana. Needless to say, it will be an emotional scene _especially_ between the siblings. I will run the clip twice for you to familiarise with it and then we'll give it shot. Ready?"

Heads nodded and the film clip began . . .

_Gadius and Osiris stood in the palace's courtyard, dressed in their travelling attire; their belongings were already loaded onto the designated transport._

_Osiris had dutifully bid his father and mother farewell. All that remained was saying goodbye to his sister and his friends. Kisara, Obelisk, Duos and Mana were present to see him off. According to Obelisk, Ra—jealous of the mentorship—had decided to make his displeasure known by purposefully not showing up. Osiris wasn't sure if he was happy or sad about the snub. Ra could be quite spiteful when angered._

"_Promise you will work your hardest, Osiris," Kisara said airily, trying to sound cheerful and encouraging. Osiris knew it was all for appearance sake, that she was being brave for him. He was certain she was feeling as miserable as he was. _

"_I will do my best, Nee-sama," Osiris replied with forced joviality. "I will become smart and strong so I can protect you. I promise to make you proud."_

_Kisara looked fondly at her younger sibling and smiled. "I know you will, Osiris," she said, reaching out and clasping her brother's hands in hers. "And I am so proud of you. How else . . ." she leaned closer to Osiris to whisper conspiratorially, "would the General offer to mentor you. Isn't that right, Obelisk?" _

_Obelisk did not answer. He was too busy gawking at his hero, who was doing his damnedest to ignore the ogling teen. Kisara rolled her eyes and roughly elbowed Obelisk in the ribs, evoking an indignant yelp. It succeeded to pull the raven-head's dazed attention away from his idol. The others laughed at his expense._

"_What?" Obelisk hissed, rubbing his ribs and glaring at Osiris._

_Osiris chuckled at Obelisk's response. Recalling how he praised Kisara for her genteel qualities, it made sense for Obelisk to blame Osiris for the attack. After all, who would believe the princess could be so unladylike? _

_Kisara elbowed Obelisk again. "Pay attention, Obelisk and stop leering at the General!" Osiris guffawed at Obelisk's astonished expression. It was priceless!_

"_K-Kisara? T-that was you?" the wounded youth screeched._

"_Aw, did I hurt you, Obelisk?" Kisara asked, tilting her pale head to one side and gazing innocently at him with her large cobalt eyes. Osiris, Duo and Mana erupted into laughter again and the General even managed a smirk._

"_And here I thought Osiris was the violent one!" pouted Obelisk. Then, turning to the prince, he said, "Osiris, you hit like a girl!"_

"_And you fight like one!" Osiris retorted sarcastically. "Resorting to tickling to incapacitate your opponent. Let's hope you'll learn to fight like a man by the time I return."_

_Obelisk laughed. "Touché, my friend. I'll be sure to improve whilst you're away—"_

"_By attending _all_ your classes and not skiving off?"_

"_Maybe . . . possibly . . . bah, who am I kidding! Not likely, but I'll think of poor ol' you working your butts of when I am skiving away and chilling out!"_

_Osiris released Kisara's hands with a snort and hugged Obelisk. Pulling the raven head down by the back of his neck, he rested his cheek on the other's cheek. "Remember your promise, Obelisk," he whispered in the latter's ears as he clung to him._

"_You can count on me," Obelisk returned softly, patting the younger's back. "I promise."_

_Pulling apart, the prince turned to Duos and said, "Whilst I am away, work hard on your studies. I expect you to be in top form if you wish to be my aide, do you understand?"_

_The blue-haired boy with the purple eyes nodded solemnly at the youth he'd pledged his life to and answered, "I promise, my Prince. I wish you all the best with your training. I am confident you will succeed in all that is asked of you."_

_Osiris smiled and slapped a hand on Duos' shoulder and squeezed it affectionately. It was hard to believe they were both of the same age. Osiris felt a lot older than his friend. After letting go, he subsequently he turned to Mana. _

_Like Duos, Mana was also the same age as him. Although he was not as close to his sister's maid like he was with Duos, he found her cheerfulness refreshing and captivating. Kisara doted on Mana and, in return, Mana was fiercely loyal and protective of her mistress. Obelisk found that trait rather amusing and would tease the girl beyond vexation. It became one of Obelisk's favourite pastimes. Of course, he got back as good as he gave. Mana was not a pushover._

"_Mana."_

"_Yes, Prince Osiris?" _

"_Do what you do best and keep Obelisk in check."_

"_Hey, I _am_ here, you know!" the aforementioned youth protested._

_Mana snickered. "I will, Prince Osiris. Please take care of yourself."_

_As it got closer to the time of departure, the mood became more sombre. _

"_It is time, Osiris," the General __pressed__. "I'll wait for you in the vehicle while you finish off your goodbyes. Don't make it too long though. The longer you dwell on it, the more painful it is to leave." Bowing to the girls and nodding to the boys' salutes, he turned on his heels and walked away. _

_Osiris was grateful for the General's consideration. The privacy was much needed. Turning to the well-loved faces, he gave them a shaky smile. "Well, I guess this is it," he sighed, the words quivering as it left his lips. "Take care . . . all of you."_

_Kisara gathered her brother in her arms and hugged him tightly. Osiris closed his eyes and surrendered to the warmth and love that surrounded him. He hugged back. "I-I'll miss you the most, Nee-sama," he said thickly, swallowing the sob that rose in his throat. "Promise you'll take care of yourself and write to me often. I want to hear everything you've been doing no matter how trivial or silly it may seem. Promise you'll do that, right?"_

"_I promise, Osiris," Kisara replied firmly, resting her chin on top of the white head. "I'll even send you gifts of sweets and snacks whenever I get the chance so you'll not miss out on your little comforts. If there's anything you need or want, let me know and I'll ensure it will be included in the next dispatch to you." The head beneath her face nodded once._

_The siblings parted once more, but did not release their hold on each other. Drawing Osiris towards herself once more, Kisara kissed her brother's smooth temple. "I'll miss you, my sweet Osiris, but be brave for me. I am certain it will be worth it in the end and one year will pass quickly if you don't think about the days too much. Learn to embrace and enjoy the experience, you'll not regret it in the future." She pressed another kiss on his head and released him. _

_Taking a step back, she looked lovingly at her brother and nudged him in the direction of the waiting vehicle. The last thing she saw as Osiris turned away was the look of wretchedness on his youthful face . . . nor was she oblivious to the tears that fell freely from those vivid eyes. The sunlight catching each teardrop and making them sparkle like tiny diamonds. _

_It wasn't until the vehicle had disappeared from sight, did she allow her own grief to show. With her face buried in Obelisk's chest and her fists curled atop of it, Kisara cried her heart out._

Forty-five minutes later and after several takes, the cast got it perfect. The girls were all smiles and hugging each other with delight.

Closing his eyes, Yami felt relief wash over him. The scene required him to convey angst towards the end—which wasn't that difficult. The more they replayed the scene, the more wretched he felt. Hearing Kaiba's voice and feeling him close was almost too much to bear. It made him miserable. The tremble in Osiris' voice was not an act. It was, in fact, pulled from the depths of his being and dragged out by the force of his despair. He dare not look Kaiba in the eye for fear the other could see it—could see through his indifference and embittered grief, and apprehend the reason for it. His anger had long dissipated leaving him tired and transparent.

Giving himself a mental shake, he tried to somewhat lift the mood with some positive thoughts.

_I am not angry. I am not bitter. And I am sure as hell not JEALOUS . . . _

Or that's what he told himself. Denial sucked balls and so did his attempts to cheer himself up! He would need to take lessons from Yuugi or Anzu if he were ever to survive around with Kaiba.

Working up enough courage, he glanced up at the man who was the bane of his existing troubles—to see Kaiba watching him. He quickly dropped his gaze back down to his script whilst silently berating himself for being a coward. Even when the director asked all the actors, except Yami and Raphael, to return to their seats, Yami could not look up. He _felt_ rather than saw Kaiba leave. Now chewing irritably on his lower lip, he awaited further instructions from Ota-san. He didn't have to wait long.

"I will like you to turn to scene xx," Ota-san looked up at Raphael and Yami and grinned. "Let me introduce you both to one of my favourite Gadius and Osiris scenes."

Yami scanned the lines and blanched. Osiris reminded him of the time he yelled at Kaiba during the audition. It wouldn't surprise him if he got the role _because_ of it! Now, _that_ was something he hoped the director was going to mention. If there was anything to gain from this scene, he could pretend he was yelling at Kaiba instead. The thought cheered him up considerably.

"I think a lot of you may agree that Gadius goading Osiris is extremely fun to listen to. The comparison between the coolness and hot temper, calm and rage provides a distinctive contrast to the characters and it's all revealed in the voice," Ota-san ceded a big grin and stared at the two actors. "Just as Gadius pushes Osiris to the limit, I would like to see Raphael-sensei do the same to Yami-kun. Can you two make this fussy man happy?"

Yami stared cynically at the director. Ota-san might as well ask for the moon as far as he's concerned! Raphael, on the other hand, had no qualms about voicing what Yami could not. "Is it even possible to make you happy, Ota-san?" he grumbled.

Ota-san chuckled and nodded his head. "Complete this scene and I'll reward everyone with a break for lunch. How does that sound?"

Someone whooped with joy to the mention of "lunch". It was followed by a soft wave of laughter.

Raphael sighed dramatically. The sound surprised Yami, since he didn't peg the man to be one for theatrics. That was Amelda's speciality.

"Sounds like a lot of pressure for us, isn't that right Mutou-san?" Raphael turned to Yami with a faint look of amusement on his face. "Do you think you can take on this responsibility, especially with so many famished stomachs riding on the outcome of this scene?"

Grinning impishly, Yami shook his head and said, "I think there are going to be lots of disappointed and hungry people, Raphael-sensei." A loud frustrated groan could be heard from behind him and subsequent snickers chorusing it.

Jounouchi was hungry.

Yami turned his head and looked at the blond with a raised brow. Jounouchi responded by sticking both his thumbs up and mouthing, "You can do it, buddy!"

"It seems Katsuya-kun has immense faith in us . . . or his stomach is doing all the talking," Raphael said dryly. "Either way, I think we had better do our best to avoid disappointment. We wouldn't want our scene to be ruined with the sound of growling bellies. If past experience is anything to go by, Katsuya-kun's stomach is capable of protesting _very_ loudly!"

"I hear you, sensei!" That was Honda, Yami noted. "And it can rumble to an impressive ten on the Richter scale! A note of warning, you'd better brace yourself if you drag out the scene. It won't be pretty, I assure you."

"Traitor!" Jounouchi grumbled, smacking his friend upside the head. The others laughed at the pair's antics.

After the joviality had died down, Raphael and Yami nodded once to each other and turned to face the front once more. Yami's eyes glanced over the face of the director before resting on the large screen. Ota-san had a look of an excited child; his eagerness was heart-warming and terrifying at the same time. Yami could only hope they would complete the scene quickly, partly because he didn't want to disappoint and partly because a break sounded very tempting indeed.

When colours and movement burst onto the screen before him, he temporarily lost himself. Kaiba, the kiss and his hurt were momentarily forgotten—swept to the back of his mind like sweeping dirt under the rug. Such measures offered a temporary respite, but that was what it was . . . _temporary_, a momentary escape from reality. When the image of a fuming Osiris appeared on the screen, Yami gave in to it. All that mattered now was getting the job done. The rest could wait . . .

_A dishevelled Osiris pouted. He gave the full, _royal_ pout and glared at the man standing opposite him. Unfortunately, his efforts to intimidate had no effects whatsoever on the stoic man and his glare simply bounced off him. _

How he hated that man!_ He pouted more, but the sullenness had as much success as . . . well . . . his glare. _

"_You can sit and sulk all day, but it will not change the fact that you are leagues away from civilisation and you are stuck here whether you like it or not. Despite there is little point in running away; it still doesn't stop you, does it? This is . . . what . . . your fifth attempt thus far? I am beginning to wonder if you are as clever as people say you are!" General Gadius crossed his arms over his chest and glared at his charge, his powerful and muscular frame leaning against the doorway and blocking the latter's only means of escape. _

_Osiris' jutted his lips out further, his scowl deepening. Garnet hues darkening to a rich burgundy as he stared defiantly at his mentor, his posture rigid as he stood with his fist balled tightly together. Books and maps were scatter messily on a large table between them; it was disregarded in favour of their confrontation._

"_You hid my treats! The ones mother, Kisara and Obelisk sent me! I _demand_ you return to me _now_!"_

"_And what would you do if I don't?" Gadius said with a smirk. "Sulk more?"_

_Osiris growled low in his throat and stamped his foot on the floor. "You have no right to take what belongs to me! It was sent to _me_, for _me_ and _me_ only! _It's MINE!_ Is it not enough that you dump me in the middle of nowhere with practically nothing, but the bare essentials! And now you have the audacity to withhold the few things I find comfort from! You are despicable and I HATE YOU!"_

_Gadius stared at the fuming youth who was pointing an accusatory finger at him. At first, he found the other's mood swings amusing, but after enduring three months of it, five attempts to escape, endless tantrums, a stubbornness that rivalled a mule and a temper that made a storm look tame—his patience was spreading a little on the thin side. Of course, the boy was everything he was famed to be. He was extremely intelligent, dedicated and determined, and his ability to learn was astounding. He absorbed everything he was taught and was a fast thinker. He was able to adapt and amend strategies to suit his needs and displayed a memory that stored a wealth of information. He was a prodigy . . . a genius . . . and a real pain in the neck!_

"_You will get them when I think you are deserving of them," Gadius provided coolly._

"_And I am not deserving now?" Osiris fired back in a heartbeat._

"_No."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because you need to _earn_ them."_

_Garnet eyes narrowed dangerously. Gadius recognised the signs of an impending rant. "What do you mean I need to 'earn them'? I spend all my time studying and if I don't have my head in the books, I am training my butts off! How _dare_ you tell me to 'earn them'!"_

"_There's always room for improvement."_

"_Improvement?" the boy parroted, looking flabbergasted at the General's comment. "Y-you slave driver!"_

"_It's my job."_

"_It's your _job_ to ensure the safety of the realm, not babysitting!"_

"_So, you're admitting you're a baby then."_

"_T-that's not what I meant!" Osiris spluttered._

"_Then stop acting like one."_

"_Then stop pushing me so hard! You're no General; you're nothing but a mean bully . . . a sadistic demon! If I died from exhaustion, whom will you have to boss around, huh? Tell me!" _

"_I highly doubt it would get to that extent. Stop exaggerating, Osiris and we'll resume your studies." _

"_No!"_

"_Then no supper for you."_

"_You can't do that!"_

"_I can and I will," Gadius countered glibly. The arrogant tone dared his charge to challenge him. _

_Needless to say, the stubborn Osiris did just that. _

"_Seriously, don't you have more important General-ish duties to attend to? Command an army? Discuss security matters with the Council? Advise my father on affairs of the State? Anything other than driving me insane?"_

"_Your studies and your training do concern the State."_

_Osiris gave him an arched look; the slight tilt of his chin and the narrowing of his eyes silently prompted the older male to continue._

"_Princess Kisara, the Bearer of the Gift, is now of age. This is the time where suitors, far and wide, will come to Metahtes to seek her hand in marriage. Only one will be successful in winning the Princess' hand, the rest will leave in bitter disappointment. From the rejections, some may harbour ill will and malevolence, which can cause trouble for the Princess and Metahtes. It will be up to us to ensure the Princess' safety and, by extension, the safety of the kingdom. It is imperative that you are ready for your role in the grand scheme of things as future Protector and Overseer of the Council when the time comes." _

_Gadius paused to allow Osiris to comment if he so wished. When he didn't, Gadius continued. _

"_If you wish to protect those you hold dear, you'd have to be strong—to be strong you have to train hard. Not all battles are fought on the battlefields, Osiris, most are simply battle of wits and if failing that will be met in armed conflict. Diplomacy is our first and foremost method of communications and _that_ is why I am pushing you so hard. Contrary to popular belief, I am not a sadist—"_

_An interjecting snort earned Osiris a glare from the General. _

"_As I was saying, I do not push you for my own sadistic pleasure, I do it because you have the potential to be wise and strong—strong enough to protect the princess and wise enough to prevent Metahtes from plunging into war. Should anything happen to either His Majesty or myself, we'd be relieved to know the princess and Metahtes are in good hands. So, do you understand the reason for me being harsh on you?"_

_Osiris cast a gloomy look at his mentor and nodded slowly. "It still doesn't give you the right to confiscate my treats," he insisted obstinately. _

_Gadius laughed and shook his head in disbelief. "I am beginning to think the only way to earn your compliance is by bribing you with sweets," he said, reaching into the pocket of his robe and pulling out a small wrapped bar. The sight made Osiris eyes light up with excitement. "If you finish the task I set you then this will be your reward." He waved the packet in front of his student, amused how those garnet eyes followed it. _

_Osiris shook himself from his stupor and turned his head to the side with his chin protruding at a stubborn angle. "Hmmph," he huffed as he stared at the wall to the left of him. "I need more incentive than just hollow words. I need fuel for my brain."_

_Silently admitting defeat, Gadius smirked and snapped the bar of candied fruit in half, sliding one part of it across the table towards Osiris. The other part he returned to his pocket. _

_The latter eyed the candy cautiously. Then, with amazing speed, he snatched it off the table and tore into it. The sweet taste of the crystallised fruit exploded across Osiris' tongue, making him groan with appreciation. After the first bite had sated his craving, Osiris sat himself on a chair by the table and took his time with the rest, savouring it with tiny nips and slow nibbles to prolong the taste and avoid his studies for a little longer._

_Gadius watched his charge with veiled amusement. The candy was the exclusive to certain part of the kingdom and it wasn't easy to come by. The plant that bore the fruit to make the candy only yielded fruit once every two years; it was no wonder Osiris fought tooth and nail for it. Had he known the boy was so partial to it, he would have used it as bribery—after all, in Osiris' case, a little incentive went a long way. _

_With his eyes on Osiris, the direction of Gadius' muse shifted as he studied the prince. For all his strengths, the teen exhibited an underlining fragility that gave him an air of vulnerability. Perhaps, it was his slight built and effeminate features that enhanced that delicateness. Gadius knew the boy was ignorant of the beauty he possessed—a beauty that was similar to his famed sister's. Present on the opposite sex, it gave the male an androgynous effect. Gadius did not doubt, that in time, it would become appealing—even desirable to many, regardless of gender. He _was_ the offspring of two very beautiful individuals. _

_Beauty was no stranger to Metahtes; the kingdom was famous for it's handsome men and beautiful women. The two boys who claim to be the princess' protectors were striking in their own right. Undoubtedly, there are going to be endless broken hearts in the future. The General hoped it would not cause unnecessary hostility in the process._

_A disgruntled sigh pulled Gadius out of his thoughts. Pale blue eyes watched the teen polish the wrapper clean with his tongue until all traces of the confectionery had gone. He cleared his throat to draw Osiris' attention back to him. The extent of the boy's deprivation stabbed his conscience guiltily. _

"_Now you have finished, we will continue with your studies."_

_Osiris groaned a response, but obediently complied. Placing the wrapper on the table, he straightening up and pulled one of the books towards him, opening it to the bookmarked page. Garnet eyes began to scan the page; one hand played with the corner of the book whilst the other rested flat on the table. Gadius made his way to the table and drew out a chair opposite his student. Sitting gracefully down, he slid a large wooden box towards himself and undid the catch on it. Opening the box, he carefully emptied its contents on the table and began setting up the pieces. Osiris looked up briefly from his book then dropped his eyes down again. A moment of silence passed before the teen spoke._

"_General?"_

_There was a pause of movements where the General looked at the speaker. "Yes, Osiris?"_

"_If I defeat you in today's game of chess, you will return the treats to me?" _

_Amidst his surprise, Gadius' fine brows rose slightly whilst his ice blues stared calculatingly at Osiris. Silence ensued for a few seconds and then the expression dissolved into a look of superiority. One filled with supreme smugness. _

"_And if I win?"_

"_I promise never to run away again."_

_Gadius smirked and replied, "As you wish, Osiris, and may the best man win."_

_Suffice to say, the result of that particular wager ensured Osiris never fled again. _

Looking hopeful, Yami prayed with all his might that their efforts would be good enough to make the "picky man happy". Miraculously, it had only been their fourth attempt and Raphael was surprised as Yami that they had completed it. Yami had to admit that part of the reason things went so smoothly was because of Raphael. Like Kaiba and Marik, the actor knew how to carry a scene. Gadius' dialogue complemented Osiris' perfectly. The sardonic General and the seething student countered each other in ways the director should not be able to fault. Not when _real_ feelings were poured into that scene.

Despite his resolve, Yami's emotions got the better of him and the anger he felt from witnessing the kiss had leaked to the forefront. The hysteria Osiris exhibited when he insisted the treats were _his_, held traces of Yami's own possessiveness. Indeed, the person he was confronting wasn't Gadius when he spilled those words. And the subject of his rant wasn't about treats either.

Looking down, Yami chewed the inside of his lower lips nervously; a hint of red creeping up his face and tinting the cheeks liberally.

_Kaiba_.

Kaiba was the reason Yami was able to get so worked up about. The tension, the anger—the need to _claim_—stemmed from the pull that man had over him. It stoked that unnamed emotion, which festered beneath his façade. He was sure Kaiba could feel that turmoil eating away at him and he was sure Kaiba knew of his agitation. The seasoned actor was trained to hear the emotions behind the words. He was experienced enough to detect concealed feelings just by listening to the timbre in a voice. Yami was sure the other understood the underlying meaning behind each "me" he uttered and if that didn't announce his desire to monopolise, the ensuing "_It's MINE!_" should have done the trick! Just what is it about Kaiba that he can't quite let go?

The thought made him bristle and his lips involuntarily project out in a sulky pout that would have made Osiris proud!

"Congratulations! You've all earned yourselves an hour and half lunch break. I will see you back here at two o' clock. Don't be late!"

Someone made a celebratory noise and it triggered a rush of movements. People got up and began gathering their things. Yami walked back to his chair and leaned down to retrieve his bag, water and the empty can off the floor. He was startled when a hand slammed heavily into his left shoulder. Instinctively, Yami spun around to reprimand the culprit, but the words halted on his lips.

Jounouchi was grinning at him, his tall frame leaning comically to one side with an arm angled on Honda's shoulder.

"Hey Yami," Jounouchi cooed enthusiastically. "To show my appreciation for making lunch happen super-fast, I'm gonna treat you to an all-you-can-eat buffet! Come on, get your gear together and let's move. The girls have gone on ahead to reserve the table and I'm famished." He slid his arm off Honda and wrapped it around Yami's neck.

"You're always 'famished'!" Honda protested with a roll of his eyes. "You know, you'll get us banned from the restaurant with the way you eat. I'm sure I can hear the staff groan when you walk through that door. You make them work twice as hard because your appetite equals to two persons!"

Jounouchi looked offended with Honda's remark. "Hey, I can't help having a good appetite. I enjoy my food! They should appreciate my custom 'cos I bring business!"

"The only thing that you'll bring is bankruptcy, moron! Your gluttonous ways is going to put them out of business! Then where will you go for lunch, huh?"

Jounouchi pulled a face at his friend and tightened his hold around Yami's neck. "Well, they should be happy we are bringing Yami today." Turning to Yami, he said, "They should be happy to see you, I mean, look at you! I bet you don't eat much since you're so skinny." He prodded Yami in the ribs with his free hand to prove his point.

Yami yelped at Jounouchi's abuse and batted the finger away. The latter chuckled and continued, "From their perspective, you should be cheap and economic to maintain, which is great because it means more food for me! Come _on_, let's go already!" Impatient with hunger, Jounouchi grabbed Yami by the arm and began dragging him towards the door.

Yami, clutching tightly to the things that he had not successfully stuff into his bag, complained loudly. It was the second time that day he'd been towed from the room.

"Hey, Jou!" Yami's attempt to nab Jounouchi's attention failed. It wasn't much of a surprise as Honda had little luck stopping the hungry man from 'Operation: Get Yami to the Restaurant ASAP!' as well. All Yami could do was dig in his heels and pull in the opposite direction. It seemed to work.

"Huh?" A bemused Jounouchi turned to look at the person who was hindering his progress. There was something in the crimson glare that made him stop dead in his track and ask, "What's up, buddy?"

Yami sighed and set his things down on the nearest chair. "Would it be possible to do this another time, Jou?" He looked remorsefully at his friend. "I am feeling a little tired and wouldn't mind chilling out instead of eating."

Jounouchi's enthusiasm diminished a little, but with a nudge from Honda, instantly brightened up again. "Sure, Yami," he said cheerfully. "I am sorry for not realising that sooner despite how tired you look. Want us to get you something on the way back?"

Yami smiled and shook his head. "No, I'm good," he replied. "Just enjoy yourselves, okay?"

Jounouchi grinned and ruffled Yami's tri-coloured spikes before departing with a cheery "See ya". Honda gave him a friendly punch on the shoulder and followed his friend.

Letting out a sigh of relief, Yami scanned the room. Everyone he knew had left, the actors remaining were the ones he did not know. Determined not to loiter more than needed, he packed his bag and slung it over his shoulder. On his way out, he deliberated on where he was going to spend his lunch hour. He did not want to go back the lounge in fear of being found or triggering unpleasant memories. No, he needed to get away . . . maybe, to the park he visited before.

With that destination in mind, he swiftly exited the room and strolled purposely down the corridor. His light, sneakered feet were silent on the wooden floor. He was about to navigate around a corner when voices drifted into his vicinity.

Recognising the voices, he stopped . . . and listened.

"You should have known better than bring him here, Raphael," a peevish Kaiba grounded out. "Your oversight had some very distasteful consequences."

"I did not bring him here, Kaiba," Raphael reasoned. "You try stopping Amelda doing things he does not want to. Besides, he promised to behave—"

Kaiba snorted scornfully and there was a pause.

_Kaiba's probably giving his companion a contemptuous glare about now_, thought Yami. He flattened himself against the wall; trying to look as inconspicuous as possible and forgetting others could not see him.

"I gather he _misbehaved_?"

"You thought right, though 'misbehaved' is a gross understatement," Kaiba hissed. "Have you any idea what that bastard cost me? I think 'fucked up' is a more appropriate way to describe what he did!"

Yami sucked in his breath and held it. Was Kaiba referring to the incident outside the lounge? Was he angry with _that_?

Raphael sighed defeatedly. There was a rustle of clothing, to which Yami assumed was the man crossing his arms . . . or massaging his temple. "What did the idiot do this time?"

The reply took its time coming. It almost convinced the listeners that there wasn't going to be a reply since it was clear Kaiba did not wish to discuss the matter. When he spoke up, bitterness laced every word he spat, "Let's just say his advances were most unwelcoming. I _will_ get a restraining order against him should he pull that shit again. I will not tolerate such blatant disregard to my personal space or my fucking aversion of him! I told him he was no longer welcome to the _Broken Bonds_ recordings so you had better ensure he heeds it."

Raphael mumbled something under his breath, which, to Yami, sounded awfully like a colourful curse. Suddenly, a tune sang through the air and Yami immediately looked down at the pocket that contained his phone.

A sound of movement was heard and a "What?" followed it. Kaiba sounded annoyed and angry.

Yami closed his eyes and tried to still his hammering heart, his body sagged with relief. In his panic state, he forgot he'd shut off his phone so when the phone rang he assumed it was his, even though the ringtones were different. Scared out of his mind, he couldn't think straight; he thought he was going to be in deep shit for eavesdropping.

"No, 'Yami-chan' is not here! And no, I do not know where he is! Why the fuck do you think he's with me anyway?"

Yami's eyes grew large upon hearing the conversation. _Was that Marik? Was he looking for him through Kaiba?_ For a moment, he found that insanely funny and wanted to laugh aloud. Only his fear of being discovered and Kaiba's rage kept him quiet.

"I am not your fucking messenger boy, Marik! Instead of calling me and spewing crap, why don't you give your voice a break so it'll be fit for work tomorrow? Ota-san was pissed with you for messing up his schedule _especially_ as Raphael's here . . . yes, he's Gadius . . . no, call him yourself!" A small _beep_ indicated the call was terminated.

There was a short silence and then another tune sounded.

"Yes?" Raphael sounded a little wary when he answered his phone.

Yami covered his mouth to stop the snicker from escaping. Marik must have been really bored to pester Raphael. Yami strained his ears to hear what was said, but Raphael's voice was fast fading along with the sound of retreating footsteps. Yami removed his hands from his face and exhaled. Not daring to round the corner just yet, he waited for a few minutes to pass. Meanwhile, his thoughts meandered around the conversation he overheard.

Could it be Kaiba was not a willing participant for that kiss? From what he gathered from Kaiba's disgust, Amelda had _supposedly_ forced himself on Kaiba. If he recalled the moment correctly, the position they were in didn't seem to indicate it was anything but consensual. Kaiba had seized Amelda's arms whilst the latter was gripping the back of Kaiba's neck. Truth be told, it wasn't the most intimate or passionate kiss he'd come across and being able to calmly analyse it detail, Kaiba did look a little tense . . . and _uncomfortable_ . . . like he wasn't enjoying it.

_Uh-Oh_!

Closing his eyes, Yami turned to face the wall and pressed his forehead on it. The hard surface felt cool against his flushed skin. If he were to compare _that_ kiss to one he and Kaiba shared that night, the former was certainly lacking . . . like Kaiba's lack of enthusiasm, for example . . . _and tongue_. It was a far cry from what Yami remembered.

Even now, he could recall Kaiba's tongue invading his mouth—how it eagerly lapped his own tongue—touching him, teasing him . . . _tasting_ him! Just thinking about it caused a wave of heat to surge through his body. It enveloped him with a warm tingling sensation that spread from his face to the very tips of his toes.

It made him miserable.

Amelda wasn't the only one who "fucked up"! He totally misread the situation, acted rashly and got careless with his emotions. He felt completely, utterly and tremendously _stupid_.

Shoving himself off from the wall, he slowly rounded the corner and continued his way out. Acknowledging the security man at the front desk, he walked to the doors and pushed them open. Stepping outside, he was assaulted with the noise of traffic and the brightness of day. Hefting his bag, he headed toward the direction of the park.

After a brisk five-minute walk, Yami was sitting under a tree with his phone in one hand and a sandwich in the other. The phone was _pinging_ constantly from the amount of messages it was receiving. He had nine missed calls and nine voice mails.

All from Marik.

Yami decided to ignore them for the time being in favour of reading some of his messages. He didn't want to spend his entire lunch break listening to the hentai's flirting. Picking out a message from Mai-san, he opened it. There was a memo, which read:

_Hey Yami, _

_Here's the schedule for the month so far. Please make sure you memorise the dates and events. Attendance is compulsory and DO NOT BE LATE ANY OF THEM! Failure to comply will result in the worse possible torture you can think of . . . multiple by 1000! Be warned!_

_Oh, don't forget, if there are amendments you need to make or wish to add other engagements or commitments, run it through me first. Anything to do with your work must be approved by the agency. Remember, you mustn't make promises without my prior knowledge, okay?_

_Anyway, I'll catch up with you another time. There are a few things we need to discuss. Take care for now. _

_Mai-san._

Opening the attachment, Yami saw it a plan of his schedule. It contained a few dates that were filled with events and engagements. One of them piqued his interest.

"Hmmm . . . An interview with _Otaku Monthly_," he muttered to himself, his sandwich temporary forgotten.

_Otaku Monthly_ was a popular magazine that covered anything and everything that's hip and trendy. It made sense for _Broken Bonds_ to be promoted in it though the prospect of being interviewed scared Yami a little. Nobody was ever interested enough to want to interview him before. He flagged the message and selected one from Ishtar Ishizu.

_Dear Yami-kun_,

_I am delighted to inform you that the attention you've generated has sparked no small amount of interest concerning the outfit you were wearing at the press conference. In the light of the success, we, at Millennium, would like you to promote more of our products. You will be paid for your services accordingly._

_We will forward the proposal to your agency and they will, in turn, discuss the matter with you. We look forward to you joining our team._

_Warm regards,_

_Ishtar Ishizu._

Yami was delighted with the news. Could this be what Mai-san wanted to discuss with him? If it were to happen, the extra income was more than welcome. Yuugi could do with a little extra in his allowance; it could also dissuade him from thinking about working part-time. Yami was against the idea because so he wanted Yuugi to concentrate on his studies. The kid would have plenty of time to work when he graduated.

Finishing off the last of his food, he washed it down with a few gulps of water and decided to tackle a few of Marik's text messages. He began with the earliest:

-'_Hello_?'

The next message read:

-'_You've shut off your phone, haven't you?_'

And the next:

-'_Fine_!'

Ten minutes later, another message:

-'_Guess what I'm listening to now?'_

Yami face-palmed himself. _Surely, the pervert wasn't listening to . . ._ He sighed, he wasn't sure if he wanted to know the answer, it scared to him think the next message could be: '_Guess what I'm doing now?_' Now, that would have sent off the deep end! Tempted as he was to put away his phone, the next message piqued his curiosity.

It was a picture message.

Trying to keep an open mind about the content, since Marik was the sender, Yami opened it. His eyes nearly popped out of its sockets when he saw what it revealed.

It was a picture of him dressed in a nurse's outfit that comprised of a white off-the-shoulder top with a vertical red stripe running down the centre and onto the white shorts that was also edged with red borders. Small white, feathery wings adorned the 'chest' part of the top and large pink ones fanned out from the back. Matching red and white boots and gloves completed the outfit.

If that wasn't enough for Yami to bust a vein, the pose certainly did wonders! _He_ was straddling a huge syringe, his body lying across the length of the tube with his ass tantalisingly raised. The lascivious position hinted something suggestive when complemented with the caption at the bottom of the image. In bold letters, it read:

"I PROMISE TO MAKE YOU _ALL_ BETTER! "

Yami scowled at the picture. He would have admired the hentai's handiwork if it weren't at his expense. Using a headshot of him from the press conference, Marik's photoshop skills were impressive. The image was flawless and believable. If Mai-san got hold of it, she would have blackmailing material to last her a very long time!

He dreaded to see what the next message entailed. Opening it, his eyes, once again widened and his brows climbed up his temple and disappeared into his hairline.

It was picture of him as a semi-naked Neko—with ears and tail! The kitty humanoid was sitting with legs folded to one side and hands clutching the edge of a large shirt that looked three sizes too big. It was half unbuttoned to expose _his_ bare chest! The rest of the garment pooled around his bare legs and thighs, covering enough of the creamy flesh, but leaving enough exposed to entice the audience. The caption?

"I'LL PURR IF YOU STROKE ME IN THE RIGHT PLACES~!"

_What the fuck_? Yami was horrified!

It seems Marik was really, _REALLY_ bored! And a bored Marik meant a super perverted Marik!

Yami sighed and put away his phone. He'll read or _glower_ at the rest of the messages on the way home. For now, he desired nothing more than to sleep. Straightening out and patting his bag like he would a pillow, he laid his head down on it and soon drifted off into another world—a world with gropey patients, who demanded tender loving care, and blue-eyed doctors with terrible bedside manners. Yami grinned in his sleep.

O-o-O-o-O

The trill of his phone woke the sleeping man from his slumbers. Opening his eyes, Yami remained stock still as his befuddled brain emerged from the clutches of sleep.

The trill increased in volume.

_Phone_!

Sitting up, he sluggishly searched his pocket for his phone; the device shook violently in its fabric confinement. Without looking to see whom the caller was, he pressed the 'receive' button and pressed the phone to his ear.

"Hello?" His voice was thick with sleep.

"Where the hell are you?" Kaiba's strained voice crackled over the connection. The man sounded miffed.

"Um . . ." Yami attempted to disperse the disorientation with a shake of his head and ground a knuckle into his eyes to rub away the remnants of sleep. It was then realisation struck him.

_SHIT!_

"I-I'm in the park opposite the studio. I fell asleep."

The sound of air being blown down the phone had suggested a deep sigh from Kaiba. "You better get your ass over here as fast as possible. Ota-san is practically shitting bricks over your absence. I'll let him know you're on your way." The connection went dead after that.

Switching off the phone and pocketing it, Yami quickly got up and grabbed his bag. Then, he hightailed it to the studio as fast as it was humanly possible. He was in so much trouble!

O-o-O-o-O

Back at the studio, things were very hectic for Yami. Once Ota-san got over his brick-shitting fit, the rest of the day passed without very many hitches. Kaiba chose to ignore Yami and Yami was too busy with consecutive Gadius and Osiris scenes to mind it. The only time the Ice Prince showed any emotions was after a very difficult scene where Osiris went hunting with Gadius and got into a wrestling match with his rather large and stubborn prey. Yami had to grunt, pant and scream through the whole clip—not that he was a stranger to those sorts of noises—he just needed to remember to make it sound _painful_ rather than pleasurable.

That scene did a number on his throat. It didn't help that he had to yell obscenities at the General between the din. By the time he had perfected to scene, his voice was hoarse and scratchy. After some fussing over Yami's deteriorating vocals, Ota-san gave him a lengthy respite. Yami thought he saw Kaiba flash a worried look his way when he wrapped the scarf tighter around his throat. Yami found the pressure and warmth the soft fabric provided comforting.

At the end of the day, Yami was completely worn out. When Ota-san released them, it was already well into the evening. Kaiba was right about the unpredictable hours. If Yami were on duty at the store that night, he would have been very late. Maybe quitting the night job was the most sensible choice.

Croaking his goodbyes to the cast who were leaving, Yami packed his bag with excruciating slowness. It was an excuse to dawdle. He needed to speak with Kaiba. The said man, sensing the other's deliberate attempt to linger, gave his car keys to cousin and told him to wait for him in the car.

Yami pretended to look occupied whilst waiting for Kaiba to finish off his conversation with Ota-san. He paused for a moment when he felt Raphael approach.

"How is your throat feeling?"

Yami looked up and smiled. "It's fine as long as I don't put stress on it," he rasped. "At least, it was for a good cause, right?"

Raphael nodded his head and chortled lightly, "Yes, you've certainly managed to pull it off, but at a price."

Yami tried to play down the concern with a shrug of his shoulders. He wasn't used to people fretting over him like this, it was nice, but also disconcerting. The ever-present feeling of insecurity contributed to that anxiety. He couldn't afford to be replaced because people worried he couldn't handle a little screaming and yelling. He had to allay their fears. "I will be fine tomorrow. I'll drink plenty of warm water with honey tonight."

The larger actor ducked his head in approval. "Yes, and some warm broth would help as well."

"And lay off the chillies and spicy stuff!" Ota-san interjected sternly, "or you'll irritate it further."

Yami acknowledged the director's advice with a brusque nod. Ota-san laughed and patted Yami on the shoulder. "You did exceptionally well today, Yami-kun. Now go home and get some rest. Raphael-sensei will be returning tomorrow to finish the scenes that we had to omit due to Marik's absence. Nearly all of them involve Osiris so you'd better rest that voice. Understood?"

"Yes, Ota-san," Yami replied.

It earned Yami a soft huff of approval from the formidable director and a jaunty farewell wave to the remaining occupants. Raphael, after saying his goodbyes, followed him. The room fell into an awkward silence after the large actor left. Yami looked rather uncomfortable despite it was through his endeavours that landed them in that situation. His body as like a ball of nervous energy and his eyes darted about the room—flitting everywhere and anywhere, but not on Kaiba. It was only the two of them left in the room.

"Would you like a lift home?" Kaiba's question shattered the silence and forced Yami to look at the speaker.

"T-thank you, but that won't be necessary," he stuttered. "It's still early so I'll have no problem getting back." Dropping his eyes, he grabbed the scarf and began unwinding it from his neck. Folding it neatly, he held it out to Kaiba. "I wanted to return this to—"

"Keep it." The interruption sounded like an order. Yami's head shot up to meet Kaiba's glower.

"No, I shouldn't," insisted Yami, "I can wash it first if you mind the—"

"I mind the fact that you insist on returning what I told you to keep." The glare narrowed to blue slits. "Does it bother you?"

Yami's face creased into a perplexed frown. "You lent it to me therefore it needs to be returned, so it does bother—"

"I wasn't referring to the scarf, besides it wasn't the only thing I gave you."

The furrows on his temple deepened. Yami rattled his brain to recall what else Kaiba had given him.

"A handkerchief."

_Oh, yes_! Yami mentally slapped himself. How could he forget? "Ah, I remember now. I'll return it to you tomorrow, it's washed already."

"Keep it," Kaiba said, his slanted eyes still fixed on Yami as he took a step forward to close the gap between the two. "So, tell me. Does it bother you?"

Taken aback by the question and the sultry note in Kaiba's voice, Yami retreated a step back. "I-I don't know what you mean," he retorted uneasily.

Kaiba smirked and took another step forward. "What you witnessed outside the lounge this morning . . . _does it bother you_?"

"No."

"Then you lie. Your voice betrays your feelings; you cannot hide the fact that the incident unsettled you. Deny all you want, Mutou, but I _know_ you minded what happened between me and Amelda very much."

Yami stiffened to the accusation. It was preposterous the man could make such assumptions irrespective of whether it was the truth or not. Yami wasn't about to admit to it—not so he could stoke the other's bloated ego more. "You are wrong! I _don't care_ what happens between you and Amelda! You can kiss who ever you want. It has nothing to do with me!" he replied, pleased his voice came out steady and stutter-free. On the inside, however, he was quaking with apprehension and terror. Kaiba could be quite intimidating, especially when he's so close . . .

"_Really_?" Kaiba sneered. His advances pushing the smaller man backwards.

Each retreating step Yami took, Kaiba countered it with a step forward and soon there was nowhere for Yami to go. When his back met the wall, it dragged a small jagged whimper from his lips. Dumbfounded and flustered, Yami stared at Kaiba through enormous eyes, his breath coming out in ragged pants because his heart was beating so frantically. "Kaiba," he remonstrated weakly.

"Shall I tell you something, Mutou?"

The question was obviously rhetorical, so Yami stared mutely at Kaiba.

"There is a difference when a kiss is stolen," Kaiba grabbed Yami by the back of the neck like Amelda had done and crashed his lips onto Yami's. The shock rendered his captive still and Kaiba saw Yami's eyes grow impossibly wide. The kiss lasted only for a few seconds and Yami was too shocked to respond.

Pulling away from the lip lock, Kaiba released his hold, his face inches away from Yami's face; his lips hovered hungrily close to Yami's lips. Alluringly close, but not quite touching.

" . . . And there's a difference when it is given willingly," he murmured. Leaning slightly forward, his lips lingered near Yami's, tormenting and tempting the other with its close proximity. Within a few heartbeats he felt the latter's lips meet his as Yami leaned in and their eyes instantly slid shut.

The second kiss was a far cry from the forced one. It was slow and sensuous, and it allowed the pair to appreciate the feeling of soft lips against each other's. Kaiba inwardly moaned when Yami's tongue gently prodded his lips, timidly requesting entry. Kaiba obliged. Tilting his head to the side, he parted his lips and let Yami explore his mouth. Assertiveness soon replaced hesitancy as the diffident man became bold with each languid stroke of his tongue, his confidence escalating when Kaiba responded with equal fervour.

Lips parted wider to accommodate the coiling tongues. Fingers unconsciously wound around each other's hair, intertwining and twisting around the locks as their tongues mimicked the same dance. Nips and nibbles were thrown in the fray; teeth gently gnawing tender flesh, making them ache with pained pleasure. Neither wanted to part. They stubbornly clung onto each other, desperately fighting off the need for air so they could remain adhered.

Subsequently, a growl signalled the inevitable and they separated, their hands dropping to their sides. Unlike before, Kaiba took a step back, the separation rapidly cooling the heat that accumulated on their bodies when they were pressed tightly together.

Both men were panting heavily as they stared at one another. Chests heaved with exertion and hands forcibly clenched together to prevent them from reaching out for each other again.

It took a minute or two to steady their breathing. Once Kaiba was sure he had his under control, he took the scarf from Yami's hand and looped it around the other's slender neck several times. The desire to touch the bare skin was greater than ever.

"I trust you to be able to distinguish the difference between the kisses," Kaiba said shakily. "Now, go home to rest that voice of yours. Oh, and stop over-thinking. If you must pick your brain, then consider the proposal we discussed this morning."

"What?" Yami threw Kaiba a baffled look. "Quitting my night job and possible employment at KCC?"

"No, the 'you're-not-gay' shit!" Kaiba retorted sarcastically. "What do you think? Of course, I am talking about you quitting your night job and focusing on this one. I hope you'll give it some serious thought; you can't afford to oversleep again."

"I know," Yami grumbled dejectedly. "I promise to give it some thought and reconsider everything we've discussed today. And I mean _everything_."

Kaiba resisted the urge to ask what he meant. If Yami needed time to reflect on his heart desires, then he will respect that. He knew there would competition—he just didn't know to what extent. Right now, he had a niggling feeling that his greatest rival wasn't that perverted hentai, but a pretty brunette with a bouncy personality and Orangeshipping tendencies. It's hard to compete against the opposite sex, _especially_ when the subject was unsure of his preferences.

"Are you sure you don't need a lift?"

Yami blinked and shook his head. Those swollen lips pressed determinedly together.

"Fine," Kaiba sighed disappointedly. "Be sure to eat something and get some rest, okay?"

Yami nodded.

"Now, go." Pushing himself away, Kaiba watched Yami scamper for his bag. Those crimson pools lingering on him as he slung his bag over his shoulder. The unruly head bobbed a farewell while those plump lips curled softly at the corners. Eyes glowed faintly with pleasure as it observed Kaiba returned the gesture. Then, without a word, he was gone.

Kaiba did not leave immediately. Instead, he lingered for a little longer, basking in the satisfaction derived from the encounter with Yami. Thoughts of Amelda no longer haunted him . . . that unwanted kiss no longer tainted his lips. Yami had successfully erased it and it pleased him to no ends. Ambling to the door, Kaiba felt lightness in his steps. The burden that weighed heavily on his heart and mind for most part of the day had lifted. He felt he made some progress with the stubborn male, although such improvement was nothing but a singe drop of water in a vast lake. Kaiba was not foolish to think he had succeeded in capturing the other's heart. There were many more hurdles to overcome.

As transparent Yami may seem with his emotions, getting through to him was another matter. Confusion and bewilderment still reigned over the man, and until Yami knew what he wanted . . . _who_ he wanted, there was only so much Kaiba could do. It wasn't going to be easy getting through to Yami, but he was fine with that. If experience taught him anything, the easy ones were simply not worth having.

O-o-O-o-O

The train journey, like the images that sped across his vision, was a blur. Yami sat in the train carriage, dazed and confused—his mind actively playing and replaying the scene over and over again, and he was thankful for it. It enabled him to ignore the rhythmic lull of the rocking train and the protests of his exhausted body. As promised, he pondered over his dilemma.

_Kaiba . . . Anzu_ . . . _Kaiba_ . . . _Anzu_ . . .

Truth be told, he yearned for both. One was his long time crush and means to a normal life, relationship and all, whilst the other was . . . well, everything he never thought possible. If he were being realistic, surely the chances of being with Anzu would be higher than with Kaiba, right?

Yet, Kaiba kissed him three times.

With Anzu, he never got beyond holding hands and hugging. All of which Anzu initiated. Was she interested in him, but waiting for him to confess? Was _Kaiba_ interested him, but waiting for him to embrace his sexuality? The second thought sounded far-fetched. Never in a million years would Kaiba find a 'nobody' like him attractive, let alone be in a relationship with him.

_Yet, Kaiba kissed him three times_, his jaded mind insisted. Why would he repeatedly kiss him if he had no interest in him?

The first kiss was, _supposedly_, under the influence of alcohol.

The second kiss was a demonstration of what Amelda did to Kaiba.

_And the third kiss . . .? _Was it a demonstration of how a sober, consenting and gratifying kiss was supposed to be or was it something more? Did he, Yami, not lean in to connect their lips together? Did he not respond when the other beckoned?

Yami slid his tongue over the lips which was still a little swollen from the ordeal. The lingering throb reminding him that it wasn't a just fabrication of his tired mind. Closing his eyes, he buried his face into the scarf and inhaled the familiar scent. He promised Kaiba he would give his job situation some serious thought, so he might as well get it over with. If he was honest with himself, he knew Kaiba was right. After today's session, he could see how unrealistic it was to insist on having two jobs. It simply did not work. Yet, he loathed giving up the night job—not because he needed the security it entailed—Kaiba's job offer obliterated that particular line of defence. Which meant his reluctance to leave was because of Anzu. If it wasn't for Anzu, Yami was certain he wouldn't be torn over the decision as he was now.

Pushing head back against the window, Yami gnawed on his dilemma. It was ironic that not long ago, he didn't have a choice, let alone torture himself over it.

Sighing aloud, he asked himself if he minded not being around Anzu. To his surprise, he discovered he _did_ mind it. Furthermore, Yuugi was fond of the outgoing brunette; he even teased Yami about his one-sided adoration and told him to "grow some balls and confess already!"

Before, Yami knew he could not afford to date, but now, with a steady income, there was nothing preventing him from doing so . . . nothing, but an attraction to man whose feelings he could not fathom.

_Was it worth losing Anzu for that?_

The insecure part of Yami already knew the answer.

Tomorrow he was going to hand in his resignation at the convenient store, work off the required notice and confess to Anzu at the end of it. That way, there would be minimal awkwardness and fuss should Anzu reject him.

Mentally patting himself on the back, Yami stared out of the window and tried to ignore the remote feeling of heaviness in his heart. A part of him did not rejoice when he reached a decision and he knew why. This time Yami did not bury his face into the scarf to seek comfort because he knew such action would only cause his resolve to weaken and crumble to dust. Regret clung to him as he continued to stare out the window, as he forced his mind away from the man who constantly invaded his thoughts.

At least, he didn't fall asleep and miss his stop.

~_To Be Continued_~

O-o-O-o-O

**Author's Notes**:

First of all, before any of you throw your arms up in despair and run after me with pitchforks and flames for being a killjoy and cock-block, please bear in mind, this is how I have always intended it to be. Yami's confession will be a major turning point in the fic, so trust me on this, okay? I even have the scene for this written down since November 2011 (yes, it seems I was very busy writing random scenes in November 2011. For those who are following _Enslaved_ and are curious, I did the _Voices_ scene first). I can't wait to incorporate that part into the rest of the fic. I just need to suss out what needs to come next! There's still so much to cover and I haven't even explored half of what I wish to. I am grateful for those who are still following this despite it's snail pace. However, I did say that there would be times where Kaiba and Yami appear to take one step forward and two steps back. After the confession, things will *hopefully* progress a lot faster. We will get there . . . eventually. I promise.

So, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. The misunderstanding has been cleared up and Kaiba's left the ball in Yami's court, which kinda spells disaster for him. Still, Kaiba knows what he is in for and he knows he has to either work hard for what he wants or wait patiently for it . . . or both, for that matter. I am sure you'll all agree that Yami-kun is _SO_ worth the wait, right? *grin*

As always, I give my thanks to all those who kindly left me their thoughts. It was uplifting to know (after enduring a rough month of bereavement, injuries and health problems, which is why this chapter is late) people still have faith in my verbosity. I am grateful to _Voices_ old and new followers alike: Mom!Princess, Star-Simple-Dust (still Prideshipping and proud?), EeveeLover141, Arlownay1991 (good luck with your Pride quest), Anzufan, Ayaseth (hugs), JBubbles (no previews this time), Yami E (enjoy the long reply *points downwards*), Ariana (still purring and not growling at me, right?), Shiroi no Yami (I love hearing from you too), my sweet Mel *hugs*, Chiiiiiiiibiiiiiii~!, Ruby of Raven, crazy!Ma-chan, Plume Sombre (I hope you weren't too disappointed), CrimsonStrawberry17 (it's good to have you back) and Ocena Strex.

For those worried about my headaches, I am happy to say I am feeling much better now. Thank you for your concern, it was heart-warming to receive so many well wishes.

Finally, I would like to mention that I plan on writing an oneshot from the movie: _Berserk Golden Age Arc_ so don't be alarmed if you get a random fandom (lol, it rhymes) fic alert. It's a birthday gift owed to Mel since December and I feel awful for not making the time to write it. For those unfamiliar with the film, I recommend it if you, like me, love Takahiro Sakurai's voice. However, be warned, it has a very dark story and is violent to boot. It's not to everyone's taste. Once this fic is done, I'll be back on track with my YGO! fics and a possible Thorki thrown in.

Thanks for your patience and I hope to hear from you~. *hugs all*

* * *

><p><span><strong>Replies to anonymous reviews:<strong>

~Shiroi no Yami:

Better late than never, right? *hugs* LMAO! What a wake-up call! It's nice to know _Voices_ have that effect on readers. The rush you get when you receive an update for an eagerly anticipated story is priceless! How many times I've sacrificed sleep for a fic? Lots, I can tell you. *grins*

So many readers missed Marik! I can't believe how much he is missed. I never anticipated this kinda response for the loveable hentai, it makes me really happy that he is so well received. I guess his "goofing n flirting" does pay off . . . at least in gaining support from readers even if it's at the expense of Yami's sanity. *wink* Now, he's getting the vote of sympathy as well. The support for Clashhipping is certainly soaring and I can't blame you. I love the pervert too. I hope the bit of Marik goodness in this chapter makes you happy.

Hahahahahaha, by all means, you can strangle or brain Amelda with a frying pan (LOL)—though you may need to get in line for it. His obsession with Kaiba really isn't healthy and it will lead to a lot of negativity for all parties involved. Should Yami come to term with his feelings for Kaiba, there will be hell to pay. I think a possessive Yami is a force to be reckoned with. The good news is: Amelda out of the picture for the time being so I can concentrate on Kaiba, Yami, Marik and, to a certain point, Anzu (yes, Anzu) again. That is when the fun begins.

I can't wait for the Prideshipping to kick in as well, I can barely refrain myself from having Kaiba throw Yami against the wall and hump him into next week, but that would be an insult to the story, (lengthy) build-up and you wonderful readers. Trust me, when things finally happens, it will be worth it. Of course, there will always be elements of Marik intruding upon it, so it can be frustrating at time, but all good things to those who wait, I promise.

I think one of the reasons readers like Orangeshipping apart from the obvious reason that Ra and Osiris is a SEXY couple, but it provides a way of relieving guilt for those secretly liking Marik and Yami. Like you said, Ra reminds you of Marik. I hope to expand on the _Broken Bond_ universe and if/when I do you will see the similarities/difference between Marik and Ra. You may even ship Orange harder after learning the diversities. Obelisk will behave more like Kaiba after his confession to Kisara. Pre-confession, Obelisk is carefree and happy-go-lucky kinda guy. I think deep down, we all like a bad-ass guy, which is why we like the villain or anti-hero.

Yes, I like how you likened Yami to a kitten with fangs and claws. He is indeed . . . and it's conjuring up images of Amelda and him in a cat-fight! Battle of the Nekos! *yowls* If that should happen, I bet Kaiba's ego is gonna rocketed sky high. Mheheheheh . . .

Prideshipping FTW! Yami x Thief!Bakura? That's a rare pairing. As one of my side projects, I write _Enslaved_ a Casteshipping fic, it has the Thief!Bakura x Atem pairing. You suggest could try it and see if it's to your liking. Quite a few of my regular readers who follow _Voices_ read _Enslaved_ too. Other than that, I know the pain when fics get abandoned. *cries*

I am happy you enjoy reading my replies . . . just as I enjoy reading your reviews. I love the feedback I get, so keep 'em coming. The fact that you have more to say makes me very happy. I LOVE discussing the responses and sharing what goes on in this guttered mind of mine, so let's all GUSH and fangirl together! Woo-HOo~!

~Ariana:

*puurrrrs* Yay! I am glad the readers noticed that line. I inserted it to see how many noticed it and a lot of people actually did. Kaiba has no choice, but to kiss Yami again. Poor Yami, he's confused as it and Kaiba's not helping matters. As much as he wants to keep away and give Yami all the space and time he needs—situations dictates he can't and he's forced to take drastic measures. At least, with the misunderstanding cleared up now, Kaiba can relax for a bit thus giving Yami a breather and a chance to decide what he wants.

Yes, Amelda is delusional, but that is what love does to people sometimes—especially when they can't learn to let go—not that I can blame him. Kaiba is a stud and a good catch, and Amelda's known it all along. Why do you think he tried so hard to be his equal? He wanted to remain by Kaiba's side forever, but his inferiority got the better of him and he became corrupt. He is his own victim, unfortunately.

I hope you did well in your finals and now that it's over, you can sit back and chill~!

~Yami E:

Amelda can be quite scary when he's pissed and he hates losing. Yes, he could death-glare you if he wishes, so beware!

*Squees* My favourite Duel Monsters are the Dark Magician and Kuriboh! The Kuriboh killer-glare is rather cute. I swear the little fur balls do not get enough respect! Amelda should be afraid . . . very afraid of them! *evil grin*

Most of the characters are now in place with the exception of Yuugi and Varon—they need to make an appearance. I look forward to writing Yuugi very much and Varon will appear during an event that will have entertaining results. He will be with Raphael and Amelda so expect the usual bickering between Amelda and him. *snicker*

I like Raphael, mostly because fangirl in me insists the 'thing' he had with Yami made Kaiba really jealous. Muhahahahaha . . .

Believe it or not, you are the first one I know who like Varon. Most people I know like Raphael. Varon reminds me of the guy from Digimon. I did enjoy Varon bickering with Amelda though. Yeah, he was funny.

Personally, I wasn't a big fan of the DOMA arc—though I did find the whole 'when Kaiba lost his soul to Dartz' part rather yummy because Yami catches the falling Kaiba and there was this super-squeeable Pride moment! Oh, and I love the personified versions of the Legendary Dragons. They were so cool!

As for Osiris, Obelisk and Ra. You see the cover pic/image for Voices. It illustrates Osiris and Obelisk and it's a gift from the talented _Tru Mel Meiko Mei Ling_. The descriptions for the boys are as follows:

Osisris - Long, straight, white hair that is either worn loose or tied back with a red velvet ribbon. Garnet/dark red eyes. Pale skin. Half a head shorter than Ra and Obelisk. Slim and effeminate. In the picture, I had the boys wear their military uniform. It's dark blue with high collars and the gold lining/trims along the edges of the jacket, which the front folds across the chest (double-breasted). Osiris wears the insignia of his rank on the collar of jacket. Since he's (at the time of the image) the General/leader of the army, he wears three silver strips.

Obelisk - Layered, shoulder length black hair, (seek out Luka in Uraboku and you'll know what I mean). Bright blue eyes. Tanned skin. He will have two strips to mark his rank in the military. Tall, broad-shoulder and toned.

Ra: Short, wavy gold hair. Amber coloured eyes. Adonis-like. Tall (same height as Obelisk) and of athletic build, but slightly slimmer than Obelisk. Lightly tanned as well, but not as dark as Obelisk.

For casual wear: Long, loose flowing robes/tunics with large sleeves and tight pants and knee-high leather boots. I imagine the costume of the men in Star Wars and the Oriental (Chinese Hanfu and Japanese kimono) styles to influence the way I dress the boys. Perhaps, linen Star Wars-like clothes for Obelisk and Ra and silk oriental robes for Osiris.

I hope that helps and I would love see artwork of them, so of course I don't mind if you drew them. It would be an honour to have you bring to life with your drawings, just as Mel did~. Thank you for wanting to do it, I always appreciate artworks from my readers. *hugs*

Sci-fi means Science Fiction and, yes, YuGiOh 5D can be considered Sci-fi because it involves the use of science for technology/scientific approach to the plot and is set in the future. Dr Who and stories with involving aliens and outer space are considered sci-fi as well.

Awwww, thanks for your well wishes. I am feeling better though I am careful not to cause more pain to myself. Sorry for worrying you. *hugs again*

~AnzuFan:

It's good to hear from you again. Yes, with all most of the characters in place, the pace is beginning to pick up. When this particular day is over, I am hoping things will move along quicker.

Thank you for your well wishes and your encouraging words. The support I've been receiving from new and regular readers is overwhelming, I am touched by their understanding and concern shown. I feel lucky and loved. It makes writing so worthwhile.

O-o-O-o-O

*Guzheng – a Chinese stringed instrument that has 18-23 strings. It's similar to a Zither. It's one of my favourite instruments.

*Koto – The Japanese version of the guzheng.


	18. Chapter 18

_Finally, I am back with another chapter! Please enjoy~._

_**Warnings**__: *SMUT ALERT* A tame MxM lemon below so proceed with caution, MARIK IS BACK *dun dun duuuuuun*, and the usual 'Blah' applies since this was proofed whilst I was suffering from flu. Not the best way of going about it, I know, but the desire to update got the better of me so . . . yeah, enjoy . . ._

_**Edited 13/10/13:** Many thanks to Heartless Lotus for pointing out Osiris uses "Thunder" attacks as opposed to fire. The changes have been made to rectify the error. _

_**Disclaimer**__**: **__I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!_

_O-o-O-o-O_

_The darkness swirled and embraced the two sinful figures on the floor as they clung onto each other. The sound of weak moans mingled with the whisper of cloth as it slid off silken flesh. The trembling fingers of the intoxicated darker male trailing over his companion's body, the actions hesitant and unsure. He pulled his lips away long enough to express the misgivings that had been plaguing his mind since he was persuaded into this unexpected, but not unpleasant situation. _

"_Are you sure, Osiris?" The voice was soft and filled with doubt, traces of anxiety underlying the question. The sapphire eyes, though dark with desire, showed the owner's unease. _

_Osiris clung onto Obelisk harder, his bare arms and legs wound around the other's body in a tight grip, his actions fearful that the latter was going to change his mind and leave. Grabbing the dark head, he slammed his lips on Obelisk's, his hands, unlike the other, he was confident, sure . . . and desperate. Each stroke . . . each caress spoke of his neediness. A need that required satiating. It was an opportunity that was too good to pass. It wasn't everyday he could be close, like this, to the man he secretly hankered for. _

_Obelisk, after learning of several proposals from the neighbouring kingdoms for Kisara's hand, had sought out Osiris so he could drown his discontent with alcohol and good company. Grudgingly, Osiris obliged the unhappy man and ordered the servants to supply them with an abundance of alcohol. Before long, the raven-head was well and truly drunk and thus began a drunken tirade of how much he loved Kisara. _

_Running his fingers through the long white hair, Obelisk made a humorous jab on how much Osiris looked like Kisara. Slyly, Osiris offered to be a substitute for his sister for that night if Obelisk so desired. He could ease Obelisk's pain if he wishes it. _

"_Temporary relief could be gained under the concealment of darkness and alcohol," he argued. _

_With much reluctance, Obelisk gave in. He allowed Osiris' sweet words to tempt him . . . to pull him in . . . _To trap him_._

"_Take me, Obelisk," Osiris murmured between kisses, using his limbs to pull his lover closer. "I am yours for tonight, I can be whomever you want me to be. I can be nee-sama if that is who wish me to be. I will worship you in return. You are my one and only, _you are my god_." _

_Their foreplay was awkward. Inexperience made their movements clumsy. Both had never been intimate with another person before and their inebriated state hadn't helped matters. _

_The first thrust that Obelisk ministered had violently cut through the Osiris' drunken haze and he screamed out in pain. The first climax Obelisk experienced whilst inside a warm body was filled with thoughts of another. He cried out Kisara's name as he came inside of Osiris. He cradled Osiris tenderly in his arms and wiped away his tears after descending from his sex-induced high. Repeating an apology like a mantra. _

_The second time Obelisk thrust into Osiris he was gentler. Mindful of his small lover, he treated the other with the utmost care, pleasuring him until he screamed his climax. The second time Obelisk came, he cried out Osiris's name. Osiris hugged Obelisk closer, a smile gracing his swollen lips. _

_By the time they simultaneously experienced their fourth climax, both men were calling out for each other. Succumbing to their exhaustion, they curled around each other's body seeking out comfort and warmth and fell into an exhausted slumber._

_When Osiris awoke later that morning, the heat—the presence that had lovingly enveloped his body—was absent. Obelisk was gone and Osiris was alone._

Yami stared at the computer screen, the piece of cream pan he was consuming for breakfast hung limply from his lips . . . forgotten.

He blinked.

And blinked again. Followed by a gulp. The forgotten morsel fell from its precarious perch and dropped onto the table, landing onto the hard surface with a soft _thud_ and bouncing a few times. It broke the still man from his trance.

_The Hell?_

Yami swallowed again, but found his throat too dry to manage the feat a second time. Tearing his eyes away from the screen, he reached out with his other hand and grabbed the glass of milk on the table. Taking greedy gulps, he downed half the glass to wet his parched throat before placing it back on the table. Once again, his eyes strayed back to the screen and the words glowing from it.

_What. The. Hell?_

It was Rebecca's fault.

Last night, the girl has sent him a message with a link attached to it. She had carefully instructed him to click on the link and read what he found there. She was going to quiz him all about it the next day. The message ended with a homicidal rape face emoticon, Yami had no choice but to obey.

After a refreshing shower, he made some miso soup for dinner and hit the link.

It led him to a story called _Broken Bonds: The Conflicts and Struggles_.

It was fan fiction.

Written by person under the penname, Happy-happy Nee-chan.

It was yaoi, but the story was damn _addicting_.

He spent most of the night reading it. Insisting that he'll go to sleep after one more chapter. One more chapter lead to another "one more chapter" and before he knew it, it was two in the morning and he really _had_ to sleep. He decided to finish the rest during breakfast and he did.

Looking back at the page once last time, Yami bookmarked the page, closed the window and shut off his computer. Once the distraction was gone, he continued with his breakfast. Picking up his phone, he opened it and scanned through the emails, ignoring the ones that were sent by Marik in favour for the ones from Mai-san and Yuugi.

A wide grin spread across Yami's face when he read the message his brother sent him. It was to inform him that he was planning a visit to Domino City in a month's time and reminded him to make good his promise to introduce him to Shizuka-san. Yami thumbed a quick reply to Yuugi, teasing him about his crush with Shizuka-san. It was a pity Yuugi couldn't be here for the launching of _Broken_ _Bonds_ on TV, they could curl up with snacks and watch it together. The last he heard was the date for the first episode was set for the evening prime time slot in three weeks time. Needless to say, the pressure and tension was making everyone involved rather jittery.

After pressing the SEND key, he retrieved Mai-san's email and opened it. It was a memo reminding him of the up-coming interview with _Otaku_ _Monthly_ during the week and to ensure he was dressed smartly because there was an informal photo shoot after. Yami thanked his lucky stars that he was amply supplied with suitable attire. Knowing Kaiba and Marik, they would be dressed up to the nines. He really didn't want to look like a hobo standing next them, no matter how masochistic and indifferent he was about his appearance. He would have to plan his outfit the night before to prevent a mad rush in the morning.

He was no stranger to tardiness and the insane 'get-yourself-dressed-in-ten-second-flat 'challenge due to oversleeping. There were more occasions than he cared to remember when he had gone to work with tops worn back to front and inside out and even mismatched shoes. At that time, Mai-san gave him a murderous glare and called him "a moron"!

Shuddering to the thought, Yami made a mental to note to ensure _everything_ was ready the night before. He didn't doubt Kaiba's ability to make Mai-san's insults sound tame!

Finishing off the rest of his breakfast, Yami cleared up the table, washed the breakfast things and got changed. After packing his bag with his script, phone, lunch and a large bottle of water, Yami checked around the house one last time then set out.

O-o-O-o-O

By the time Yami arrived at the recording studio, there were a lot of people loitering outside the room, some faces familiar to him and some not. Yami politely greeted them, before steering his way around them and made his way inside. He had didn't have too long to spare as he stopped by the convenient store to talk to Sudo-san. Anzu had caught him at the end of her shift and the two spent some time catching up. He informed her of his decision to quit the night job and concentrate on the acting one.

Much to his surprise, Anzu chided him for taking so long to come to that conclusion. It was obvious he should be focusing on his voicing acting career instead of killing himself over two jobs. As much as she enjoyed his company, it was the right decision. After all, did he not wish for such opportunity? Did he not want to make it big? This is _Broken Bonds_ after all. She would be upset if he did not give it his all for Osiris!

Faced with such zealous support, Yami could not help but feel a little happier with his decision. His initial reservation about leaving dissipating a little with Anzu's approval, he only hoped she would feel as ardent when he confesses to her in two weeks time. In the meantime, he was going to work just a few shifts a week. Sudo-san said there should be no problem finding volunteers for the graveyard shift since the money was better. Yami narrowed his eyes at the news, jealousy flaring up at the lucky person who going to share the shift in Anzu's company. It made his resolution to work less waver a little.

_Maybe, he could_ . . .

"YAAAAA-MIIIIII-CHAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNN!"

The voice jolted Yami out of his thoughts, panicky crimson darting back and forth to find the owner of that voice and, perhaps, avoid the molestation that was sure to follow.

A blur of colour shot towards him, the force of the body knocking against his smaller frame like high-speed bowling ball against skittles. It sent him staggering a few steps back.

_Shit! Too late!_

Spiny arms found its way around his neck and wrapped tightly around it, the larger body rocking his side to side. Yami found his face flattened in a tanned chest and inhaling a lung full of leather and exotic spices.

"Marik!" The angry tone in which the name was uttered was lost on the assailant. The word came out muffled and inaudible, defeating its intended purpose. Thin arms flailed comically as it tried to beat, pry and pull the Egyptian off with little effect.

Burying his nose into to the tri-colour mane, Marik breathed in Yami's scent. "I missed you so much, Yami-chan!" he breathed out. "Why didn't you return any of my calls? Did you know how long I waited for you to call back so I could hear your voice? It was pure torture! I couldn't be content with just listening to the Boy Love version of you; I _needed_ to hear _you_, my sweet Yami-chan. Of course, should you decide to indulge lil' o' me a live Boy Love performance, I wouldn't complain. I mean, that would be awesome and hot and—"

"Marik, you idiot!" The second voice was stern and firm. "Let go off Mutou now! You're suffocating him!"

Marik pulled back and looked down at the gasping red-faced male in his arms. The watery glare informed him that his object of affection was not pleased about the manhandling. Marik mouthed a silent "Oh" in response as he slid his arms away from its stranglehold, the lean hands giving the shoulders a gentle pat and resting lightly on them. A sheepish "Sorry" was soon added.

"I see you have your voice back," Yami said dryly, glowering at the offender after giving Kaiba a look of gratitude for saving him. "I gather you followed my advice and drank lots of honey mixed with warm water?"

A wide grin spread across the Egyptian's face. "Yes, I did and I was careful not to over-exert my voice. I made sure I didn't yell too loud when I came." Marik sounded pleased with himself.

Yami face-palmed and sighed.

"Psssst, Kaiba!' Marik whispered conspiratorially, flapping his hands and waving the man over. "Want to see something _good_?" The Egyptian dug out his phone and began playing with it. The huge leer on his face spelt impending disaster of the perverse kind and alerting the taller man to be on guard.

"No! Don't you dare, Marik!" growled Yami, his warning rang loud and clear . . . It also fell on deaf ears.

Stretching out a hand, he tried to snatch Marik's phone away. However, Marik being taller and longer limbed and Yami being vertically challenged, the phone remained tantalisingly beyond his reach. Yami cursed his dwarf genes.

Cutting his eyes at the pair and not liking the way they were grunting and _grinding_ against each other in the struggle, Kaiba said contemptuously, "I hardly think there is anything you can show me that will in-ter-est . . . me . . ." Kaiba's comment faded into silence when the image of neko-Yami flashed before his eyes. Cerulean blues widened disproportionately and he gaped open-mouthed. After swallowing several times, he finally found his voice. "What the fuck was _THAT_?"

"My new wallpaper! Cute, huh?"

Kaiba looked as would bust a vein or a blood vessel—from the nose—as he grabbed the phone and stared at the picture.

"Why the fuck do you have a picture of kitty Mutou on your phone?" he fumed. He decided to skip the "how" to spare himself the torture.

Eyes wide, he was vaguely aware of someone in the background muttering, "Kill me now" into his hands as he continued to gawk at the picture.

Not even Marik's reply of "Oh Yami-chan, I'll gladly take you up on that offer" could divert his attention away.

The shot of Yami's face was not familiar to him. He had been through all the photos from the press conference and memorised each of them. This shot of Yami's face was not amongst them. The expression was more natural as though the photographer had captured Yami in a state of relaxation, much like that unguarded look Kaiba caught when Yami was looking out of the window in the car on the way to the Kaiba Corp. This photo was new to him.

_Where . . .?_ Unknown to him, the question must have been evident on his face.

"Like it?" Marik purred contently.

"Where did you get this? I don't recognise the mug shot."

Marik chuckled and held his hand out for his phone, ignoring how reluctant the other man was to part with it. "I sent a request to my fan club. I told them I needed some photos of Yami-chan and my fans humoured me with a response. A lot of photos were from the 'meet and greet' session we had outside the hotel, it was quite astounding, actually. I think I have enough material to make a dozen scrapbooks. Any requests? I plan to do a French maid theme next."

"_MARIK_!" roared Yami, his features scrunched up in a look of horror. "Stop using me in this perverse pastime of yours and stop trying to get others to join in your insane cause! I mean, did you _have_ to get your fans involved?" He stamped a foot in agitation.

Kaiba tried to swallow the lump in his throat as he listened to Yami scold Marik, his mind drifting to the image imprinted in his mind.

It was no wonder the hentai used it as his wallpaper!

"Good morning, Kaiba, Marik and Mutou-san." A deep, rich voice interrupted Kaiba's thoughts, and Marik and Yami's quarrel. "Ah, I see you've found your missing kitten, Marik." The amusement in the words did not go unnoticed by those who heard it. Marik barked out a laugh and Yami spluttered and flushed scarlet. The word "kitten" triggering lascivious images and a fresh bout of teasing and protests between the pair.

Resentment rose in Kaiba. He hated the way everyone was accepting and even supporting Marik's claim on Yami. Just because the hentai was vocal about his interest, did not mean Yami was his! Such preposterous assumptions irked him.

"Well, it's good to see you again, Raphael," Marik said with a grin. He clapped a heavy hand on the large man's shoulder and added playfully, "It's even better to see you without that ominous shadow trailing behind you. Tell me, where's our Kaiba stalker today?"

"_Marik_!" Kaiba's voice bristled with indignation. Even without saying Amelda's name, the mere mention of him was enough to stir up tension. Yami could feel Kaiba's hackles rising.

"If you had been here yesterday like you were _supposed_ to," a steely voice interjected, "you would have known why Amelda-sensei is not present."

All eyes swerved to the speaker, Ota-san's was staring at Marik, his expression unforgiving as the stern tone he used.

"Kaiba-sensei, Raphael-sensei, Yami-kun," the director greeted warmly.

"Ota-san," all four male returned politely.

"How are you feeling, Yami-kun?" Ota-san enquired, temporarily ignoring Marik and turning his attention to Yami. "Is your voice better?"

Nodding, Yami smiled at the director's kind concern. "I am feeling much better now. Thank you for asking."

Ota-san beamed brightly. "That's good to hear. It would be a pity if you were unable to perform to today . . ." his expression darkened slightly as he glared at yesterday's absentee, "especially after getting Marik-sensei back." The biting tone of the director and his frosty countenance informed Marik he was not to be forgiven easily.

Marik put his hands together and bowed. "I am truly sorry for my absence yesterday and I will do my best to make up for progress lost," he apologised. When he looked up again, his eyes were gleaming with sincerity.

"You know the punishment for pulling a stunt like that, right?"

"Of course. I have everything prepared."

Yami observed the exchange with astonishment. How often did Marik piss off Ota-san that they have an unspoken understanding like this? He looked curiously at Kaiba to enlighten him, but the latter responded with a small shake of his head, warning him to drop the issue.

Yami responded with a minuscule nod.

"Good," Ota-san said, moving away from the group. "Then let us proceed. We have a lot to cover and very little time to do it in. We are running low on borrowed time, whether it's to do with Raphael-sensei or the dreaded deadline; we need to make every minute count. Do not let me down again, Marik-kun, or next time I will not be so forgiving."

"I understand," Marik said humbly, bowing again.

It was then Yami realised the power Ota-san had over all of them. The man was truly frightening when angered. His quiet, dignified ire, so different from yesterday's outburst, was much scarier. It reminded Yami of Kaiba's.

The director clapped his hands to gain everybody's attention. "Right then," he said, motioning with his hands for people to gather together and settle down. "Let's get started, shall we?"

O-o-O-o-O

_The three youths stood in front of the spirit master and General. "From now on, Prince Osiris will be participating in your training sessions," informed Gadius. "So, as seniors, be sure to guide him."_

_Ra sniffed, eyes narrowing to amber slits. "So, we're reduced to babysitting then?" he asked, the disgruntlement was plain to hear. "Don't expect me to subdue or repress myself because of this brat! I refuse to stoop to his level just so he can train!"_

_Osiris scowled at the speaker, his fists balled tightly by his side. "Don't underestimate me, Ra!" he seethed. "And don't hold back on my account. I am sure I'll be able to take whatever you throw at me and I _will_ give as good as I get, _that_ I can assure you!"_

_Ra snorted a reply._

_Obelisk laughed and patted the ruffled royal. "So you are here to play with the big boys now?" he said good-humouredly. "Good for you! It was getting boring sparring with Ra, he's all work and no play! With you around things can finally get interesting!"_

_Osiris batted the offending hand away, the fiery glare turned to the cheery one. "I am not here for your amusement, Obelisk!" he growled. "So stop treating me like an imbecilic child! I'll show you both of what I am capable of!"_

_Sensing the rising tension in the air, the instructor quickly intervened. "Ra, Obelisk, I would like you to take turns to transform into your spirit form and demonstrate your abilities." _

_Both youths nodded, Ra showed his reluctance by muttering under his breath, "What are we? A freak show?" It earned him a glare from the older man._

"_Ra, you can go first!" ordered the instructor._

_Ra strode stiffly to the centre of the arena. Osiris watched the figure get smaller and smaller into the distance._

"_Whenever you're ready," the instructor called out, his voice carried across the room in resounding bellow._

_A flash of gold erupted around them—a light so bright, the audience had use their hands to shield their eyes from the blinding glare. When Osiris glanced back to the arena, he gaped at the sight before him._

_In the centre, hovering in mid-air was a golden bird-like dragon. Its body reflecting light and shone like a flaming beacon. It was so bright—it hurt to watch._

"_It's magnificent," whispered Osiris in awe._

"_Yes," the instructor agreed. "The Spirits reflects a lot of the wielder's traits. Some may even argue that the form is influenced by the wielder's persona or aspirations. In Ra's case, its beauty."_

_The prince chuckled. "Yes, he does appreciate beauty, doesn't he?" Mesmerised, he watched on. The golden creature pushed back his head and charged an fiery beam at the absorber, a black hole in the wall. The abyss absorbed the attack._

"_Good! Ra, return."_

_The surroundings dimmed and the room's ambience was restored to its normalcy once more. Ra walked back with arrogance in his gait, his expression lined with superiority as he observed the others._

"_Obelisk, you're next."_

_Obelisk grinned at Osiris. "Watch and be amazed!" He snickered at the unimpressed prince and bounced off in the direction Ra was approaching._

_The golden youth returned. A smug smirk plastered on his face. Osiris chose to ignore him; he refused to enflame the other's bloated ego by fawning over his beautiful spirit form—even if _was_ richly deserved._

"_Good work, Ra," the instructor praised, looking proudly at his student. _

_Much to Osiris' annoyance, Ra's smirk widened._

"_Obelisk, you may commence!" The command reverberated around them once again._

_As if on cue, a blue flash filled the arena. Osiris watched with fearful fascination as a vortex of blue swirled around Obelisk. It grew, increasing in width and height until it almost touched the ceiling . . ._

_There, in the centre, was the formidable form of Obelisk's spirit. Huge muscles adorned the giant's body, the biceps rippled when it flexed its hands in eager anticipation of a fight. The creature was enormous and intimidating. Osiris did not, for one moment, doubt the fear the spirit was capable of instilling as it towered over its enemies. It breathed power and destruction. The young prince trembled inwardly, praying he would never have to face it in battle._

"_As you can see, Obelisk emanates brute strength. It's all power!"_

_Ra sniffed his disdain. "All brawn and no brain . . . or beauty for that matter!" he said cuttingly._

_Osiris stood motionless and gawked. "I think it's stunning," he countered, watching unblinkingly as it retracted a fist and dove it forward, sending a ball of energy into the absorber with the punch. _

_Wind whipped around them from the force of the attack, causing their hair and clothes to flutter wildly._

"_Obelisk!" the instructor yelled, calling for his student's return._

_Osiris watched as the creature dissipated, leaving Obelisk in his human form. The youngest participant found comfort from the familiarity of the dark youth. After seeing the frightening beast he transformed into, he was never happier to see that annoying male._

"_Osiris," General Gadius prompted. "Your turn. Now remember, you must call forth the power from the depth of being—from inside your soul—and draw it out. Once the power has been awakened, let it manifest itself into a shape, a form. Most wielders keep the same form throughout their lives though there are instances where it changes. Such cases are rare though."_

_Osiris listened to his mentor with rapt attention. _

"_Go and give it a try," he suggested softly. "And do not be disappointed if you cannot awaken the spirit the first time. Normal wielders can take up to months of diligent training before they can tap into that power—just remember not to exert yourself. For novices, the experience is draining."_

_Osiris nodded and began to make his way to the centre of the platform. The observers watched with bated breath as the boy closed his eyes and furrowed his brows in concentration._

_At first nothing happened. _

_Obelisk gave a small groan of disappointment; he was dying to see what form the stubborn royal was going to evoke whereas Ra's lips curled into a sneer. It was obvious the boy failed._

_Concerned for his charge's welfare, Gadius was about to call for Osiris' return when the trainee's body began to shift. Swirls of light curled around him, banishing the small figure from sight. As the light increased, volts of lightning shot out in random spikes around the space that confined the wielder, spreading further with each passing breath. Tendrils of red began to take form, giving it substance. _

_Vivid, red scales replaced the blaze of light and spidery fingers of static and in a few heartbeats, a vibrant red dragon appeared before them._

_All four gaped at the long majestic body of the crimson spirit that curled and slithered in the air—challenging the audience with an air of haughtiness and an impertinence gaze._

_Realisation struck the two teens simultaneously. "Grace," they whispered together._

_As if it heard them, the Dragon demonstrated its power by opening its larger mouth to charge up a large ball of energy. A loud crackle was emitted when it finally dispersed its attack into the target with one thunderous breath. Once again, intelligent eyes turned to its observers and Obelisk swore he detected a smirk! Then, it dissipated. Red exploded outwards and amassed in a soft fluttering motion, like blossom petals swirling in the wind, to reveal a delicate and small figure; his fragility more painfully obvious after the imposing presence of his spirit._

_A broad grin on Osiris' face spoke of his delight on his achievement._

"_Hey!" Obelisk called out, waving his arms about and jumping up and down excitedly._

_Pulled out of his trance, garnet eyes slowly look at the spectators . . . the smile still lingering on his face. Then silently, Osiris slipped in a boneless heap on the floor._

"_Osiris!" Gadius and Obelisk called out as they sprinted towards the slumped figure._

_Even though his speed could not match the General or the youth, the Spirit Master ensured he was not far behind them. Unwilling to show his concern, Ra followed with unhurried steps. _

_The General was the first to reach the unconscious male. Kneeling on the floor, he picked up Osiris and laid him gently on his lap, the pale head resting in the crook of his arm. Obelisk crouched down beside him on one knee, an arm dangled over the other. Sapphire eyes filled with worry as he observed the still male._

"_Osiris," Gadius called out softly, anxiety entwined with the name as his fingers flew to the boy's neck to check his pulse. Once he was satisfied that Osiris was not in any danger, he brushed the damp tendrils of hair away from the ashen face and tucked it behind the ears. "He pushed himself too hard again," he sighed, a hint of irritation underlining the reproach. "It's so like him to not pay heed to sound advice."_

"_Ha! That's just like Osiris," Obelisk cackled. "Obstinate and refuses to give up, has a hot and volatile temper to match his stubbornness . . . much like that tempestuous dragon of his, by the looks of it! Figures, he'll have a wild and tumultuous spirit form!"_

"_Better than that lump of muscle _you_ have as a spirit form!" Ra sneered. "It can't take flight so it's nothing but an overgrown target! You make it too easy for others to decimate you!"_

"_Yeah?! Just because I can't fly doesn't mean a thing! Watch me swat you right out of the sky like the bug you are!" _

"_Ra! Obelisk!" The spirit master admonished, the cold look of disapproval he gave the bickering pair spoke of his annoyance. "This is not the time to squabbling like a children. Do I need remind you of whose presence we are in?"_

_The youths flushed red at the rebuke, their eyes nervously steering from their trainer to the General who was looking grimly at them._

"_Sorry," they both uttered, their heads lowered in shame._

_Silently Gadius slowly got up. Despite carrying the prince, his movements were smooth and agile. Before making his way to the exit, he stood before the chastised pair, his icy glare prolonging the discomfort he bore down on them. Then, in a scathing voice, he said, "If the next generation of overseers and protectors are nothing but a couple of unruly and undisciplined boys, then it's safe to day Metahtes is doomed!" _

_Without another word, he turned and stormed away. Leaving three shocked males gaping after him . . . _

All five actors looked at each other briefly after the picture on the screen stilled, the same question burning in their eyes.

_Was it good enough?_

O-o-O-o-O

When it was break time, Marik had disappeared to the reception after he was notified of a delivery for him. When he re-emerged, he was carrying a few bags with boxes burrowed inside. Squeals of delight were expressed as he pulled the boxes out of the bags and opened them to reveal cakes and pastries of different colour, sizes and textures lined in neat rows. Paper plates, plastic forks and napkins were handed out and selections made. Afterwards, some disappeared with their treats to the vending machines for beverages whilst others escaped for a quick smoke.

Jounouchi and Honda had taken everyone's drinks order and had gone to vending machines to purchase them. The rest of the regular cast remained where they were, relaxing in their seats and enjoying their well-earned break.

Yami was a little disappointed that there wasn't any taiyaki, but the strawberry shortcake he eating was just as heavenly. He savoured each mouthful slowly.

"Oh, before I forget," Marik got up and went to where his possessions were. He returned with a bright coloured gift bag and held it out to Yami. "Here, this is for you . . ." he paused, "in case you were mad at me."

Stunned, Yami looked at the bag and then at Marik. He was getting a sense of déjà vu, his greedy mind wondering if it contained taiyaki. His eyes brightened a little at the thought. Balancing the plate on his lap, he wiped his hands over his clothed thighs and took the bag from the outstretched hand.

"You shouldn't have," he said softly, a small smile of gratification hovering on his lips . . . and freezing when he opened the bag and looked inside.

Sobering up, he snapped the bag shut and scowled at Marik. "You _shouldn't_ have," he repeated with greater conviction.

Rebecca shimmied closer to Yami and nudged him in the arm with her elbow. "What _did_ he get you?" she asked in a loud whisper, trying to keep the note of curiosity in check and failing miserably. Judging from the others' inquisitive looks, she wasn't the only one wanting to know. She was, however, the only one shameless enough to ask. It made her the perfect victim for what was to happen next.

"Yes, Yami-chan," Marik drawled wickedly, his eyes brimming with mischief. "Why don't you show Becca-chan what I got you."

Tight-lipped, Yami sent the man another glare, then picked up the bag and placed it by Rebecca's feet. "See for yourself," he growled. He stiffly picked up the plate off his lap and began eating again; ignoring the unhealthy amount of interest the mysterious gift was accumulating and the curious stares at him.

Feeling wary of the way the two men were behaving, Rebecca eyed the bag nervously. "It had better not be something X-rated or perverted!" she exclaimed, suspicion lacing the accusation.

"_NO_!" Yami's firm and swift reassurance alleviated a little of her fears, but Marik's ensuing snort made her uneasy again.

"_That's_ a matter of opinion," Marik scoffed gleefully, his lips quivering with suppressed mirth.

Passing her plate to Shizuka, Rebecca gave the hentai a slanted glare and picked up the bag. Slowly she opened the bag and looked inside. A horrified gasp escaped the teen as she angrily pulled out the item.

"You're an evil man, Marik!" she shrieked, brandishing the offending item at the culprit. "Evil, _evil_, _EVIL_!"

A loud guffaw exploded from said man.

In Rebecca's hand was a twelve-inch plushie of Osiris and Ra . . . bound together with a thin red ribbon. The white and gold heads of the dolls wobbled perilously as the hysterical girl waved it around and threatening to pummel the donor with it.

Marik was beside himself with laughter.

"You vile man!"

"Orangeshipping for the win!" Marik hooted triumphantly, slapping his knee and doing a little victory jiggle in his seat to drive home his point. "My fans are shipping Orange like you wouldn't believe. They absolutely _love_ Yami-chan."

The smugness he exuded along with the words was enough to cause Rebecca to have a mini-meltdown. "You're not getting away with this," she huffed, wielding the Ra plushie menacing. "Just you wait until I get a hold of a Obelisk plushie! It'll be Purpleshipping all the way."

Yami put down his plate and sighed. "Don't I get a say in this?" he asked, rubbing his temple wearily. Having polished off his cake there was nothing to distract him from the noise pollution surrounding him. The least he could do was try and stop it.

"NO!" Ironically, the two conflicting voices were suddenly unanimous in their opposition. Both were glowering at him. Yami would have laughed had it not been at his expense . . . _as usual_.

Groaning, he took the dolls from Rebecca and dropped them back in the bag. For the sake of peace, it would be better if the items were out of sight and hopefully out of mind. Lucky for him, Jounouchi and Honda appeared with the drinks and the incident eased up somewhat. Shizuka tried to placate the seething Rebecca and Kaiba worked his death-glare on Marik, silently warning him to uphold the peace and keep his mouth shut.

Soon after, harmony was restored once more.

O-o-O-o-O

"So, Yami, did you go on the link I sent you yesterday?" Rebecca's question carried across the table loud and clear, causing the occupants around it to still their movements and peer curiously at him. Even Kaiba, who was preoccupied with his phone for a good part of their lunch, lifted his head in anticipation to Yami's reply.

A heavy silence descended around the table, drowning out the background noise of the restaurant they were currently in.

"Y-yes, I did." Yami dropped his gaze back to his bowl and began nervously toying with the vegetable and noodles inside with his chopsticks. He popped a slice of carrot into his mouth and began chewing slowly, hoping the action would deter further questioning.

Unfortunately, it wasn't so easy. It was Rebecca he was dealing with.

"And?" the teen pressed. Yami swore the girl's eyes held a sadistic glow to it.

"I-it was . . . um . . . interesting."

"And what chapter did you get up to?"

Yami choked on the noodles he was shoving into his mouth, his face reddening to coughing fit he was experiencing, and to the memory of the last chapter he perused. He mumbled a random number, ensuring it was a few chapters behind the latest one he read.

Rebecca's excitement deflated like a punctured airbed. Slumping over the remainder of her lunch, she began stabbing it with the ferocity of a sulky child.

"Were you referring to the fic I was talking about?" Shizuka asked the teen cautiously. It took a second for her realise what her friend did and she swiftly added, "You recommended it to Yami-kun?"

Rebecca nodded silently.

"What are you two talking about?" Marik demanded. He stopped long enough in his endeavours to flirt with Yami to ask the question. His "Yami-chan" senses becoming alert with the mention of the name.

"Something that doesn't involve you!" growled Rebecca through her pout.

"If it involves Yami-chan, then you can rest assured I'll want to know about it. So spill, Becca-chan!"

"Fine! If you must know, it's this fic I recommended to Yami!"

Marik cocked a golden brow and smiled. "Is it good?"

"Yes."

"Is it yaoi?"

"Yes."

Jounouchi and Honda made gagging noises to the affirmation.

"What pairing?"

A smug look settled across the freckled face before exposing a toothy grin, "Purpleshipping!" declared Rebecca.

It was Marik's turn to make the gagging noises.

Yami rolled his eyes and went back to eating, listening half-heartedly to the banter between the pairing rivals. A part of him wished he were in the park enjoying a quiet lunch break as opposed to being at the restaurant and sitting next to the hentai, but Jounouchi and Marik had adamantly refused to take "no" for an answer and _insisted_ he join them. Not wanting to be a spoilsport, he caved in.

The crew, sans Ota-san, all went. It resulted in a large rowdy group that drew a lot of attention from the patrons in the restaurant. At first, Yami was apprehensive about being approached, photographed or even filmed during their time there, but Marik informed him that rules have been set and made known to each of their fan clubs stipulating privacy during moments like these. As a reward, the actors tolerated the requests for quick photos when out and about if they could spare the time. Overall, the fans respected the rules, but that's not to say there weren't instances where eagerness overrode courtesy.

Shizuka said it was best to avoid eye contact if possible because it could, for some, be construed as inviting company. Yami wondered if Marik ever heeded that piece of advice considering Rebecca, at one point, insisted he changed his phone number more often than he did his underwear. Marik teased the girl by asking if she was even aware he _wore_ undies!

The thought troubled Yami more than he'd like to admit. He wasn't sure if he found the knowledge of a slutty, promiscuous Marik more disturbing than his going commando habits. He shuddered at the thought.

Raphael's warm laugh shook Yami from his contemplations.

"They never give it a rest, do they?" Raphael's voice trailed into a good-humoured chortle.

Honda snorted. "Yeah, there's no peace when those two are around that's for sure. Tell me, Raphael, who is worst: Amelda and Varon or Marik and Rebecca?"

Raphael pinched the bridge of his nose as he deliberated. "I think its has to Amelda and Varon," he sighed and dropping his hand. "They fight about everything and anything. It wouldn't be so bad if they didn't turn to me to settle their disputes after, but they do and it's a lose-lose situation for me. I despair of them sometimes." Despite the complaints, there was a small smile of fondness curling on the corner of his lips. It countered whatever protests he made.

"Yeah, Amelda's more bitchier!" Jounouchi grounded out. "Not that Varon isn't underserving of it either. The guy, like our dear colleague, Marik, is asking for trouble when he opens his mouth! I feel for you, man. Being stuck in the middle must be a pain!"

Everyone paused for moment of empathy for the poor man, even Marik and Rebecca, ironically enough, gave him a look of sympathy . . . and then continued with their dispute. It made everyone laugh. Yami shook his head and smiled discreetly. The hentai, in a way, had been missed.

Draining the last of his water, he peered over the rim of his glass and caught blue eyes staring at him from the opposite side of the table. He felt his face heat up at the enquiring gaze and the slight tilt of the chestnut head with the tiny smirk as they locked eyes. They needed to talk, he needed to inform Kaiba of his decision. If only they could catch a moment alone.

Yami shivered delicately at the thought of the last time they were alone. The blush across his face deepened and he dragged his eyes away, but not before he saw the message conveyed in those cerulean eyes.

_Later_, it promised.

O-o-O-o-O

The phone vibrated violently on the wooden surface of the nightstand, silently protesting it's muted state and waking up its owner. A slender hand shot out of the blanket and began patting blindly around the area in search for the device. After fumbling for a few seconds, the phone was successfully located and a tousled head emerged from the cocoon of bedcovers.

Sleepy eyes unglued themselves and fluttered open to focus at the phone screen. Adept fingers accessed the phone with practised ease and tapped into the mail inbox, the eyes widening to see eleven emails awaiting her attention. Ten from the fanfiction site she used to publish her story, _Broken Bonds: The Conflicts and Struggles_ and one from the fan club she had recently joined.

Sitting up, the receiver of said mails scanned the subject of each mail. Out of the eleven emails, six were reviews, two were favourites to her story and two were informing her that she had new followers. Squealing at the response, she pulled her knees up and wrapped her arms around the blanketed legs, her eyes still fixed on the phone. Satisfied she was comfortable, she opened the first review and began to read:

_Dear Happy-happy Nee-chan,_

_You have no idea how much I love the latest chapter of BB:TCaS, there was so much Purplehsipping lovin' in it. Being the BIGGEST PURPLESHIPPING FAN ON THIS PLANET, the smut was AMAZING. It was so beautiful to see Obelisk and Osiris finally become one—even if it was under false pretences at the beginning. I am confident that now Obelisk has had a taste of Osiris, he will forget about Kisara and love Osiris forever and ever. Ra will never have Osiris because Osiris belongs to Obelisk AND OBELISK ALONE! Ra and Kisara WHO? Muhahahaha! _

_Thank you for the wonderful Purpleshipping moments. I am now your biggest fan. Please update soon. I can't wait to see what happens next._

_Love, Mana._

Stunned speechless, azure eyes stole across the room to look at the orange hard-back notepad lying on the table. It was the same notepad she wrote her fic in. The same notepad that contained the most recent scene of her story, spawned from a mixture of obsession, humping plot bunnies procreating at the speed of light, too much time on one's hands at work and the need to have her favourite pairing screw the hell out of each other.

Frowning deeply, Anzu looked away from her notepad and down to her phone again.

"Oops," she said softly.

_~To be continued~_

O-o-O-o-O

**Author's Note**: Yay, another chapter done, and one with a bit o' smut thrown in too . . . Can anyone guess what Anzu wrote in that notebook of hers and would you like to see it? I have been seriously toying with the idea of serialising a BL version of _Broken Bonds_, what you see in this chapter is a taste of what's to come. Interested, anyone?

On the subject of _Broken Bonds_, I have been fortunate enough to be gifted two amazing pieces of fanart for it, one from my sweet Mel and the other from the lovely Shiro No Yami. Be sure to check them out. The link is on my profile page. I would also love to see the picture from the passionate Yami E, but sadly can't think of a way to gain access to it. If anyone knows a way to upload pics on the Internet without registering to a site, I'd love to hear from you.

For those who were wondering what the other email was. It was headed: _To my wonderful fans . . . from yours truly_. Any guesses to which fan club Anzu's joined? LOL~!

Initially this was going to be monster chapter, but after much deliberation and advice from my dear friend, Mel, I decided to stop where it did or it'll never get posted this month. Procrastinating is a bitch and so is verbosity. Being an avid fanfic reader myself, I know how torturous it is to wait for updates. I hate to do it to others.

As usual, my humble thanks to: RikuAnimeloverButler, Giraffescanfly, Mom!Princess, Star-Simple-Dust, Shiroi no Yami, Jbubbles, CrimsonStrawberry17, Ma-chan, Ariana, Ocean Strex, Mel, Yami E, AyaSeth, Arlownay1991, EeveeLover141, Chibi and Heartless Lotus (welcome to the insanity that is _Voices_). *bows*

Again, my apologies for the tardiness of this update, there's just been so much going on in my life lately that it was hard to find the energy, time or motivation to write. I hope there are people still eager to read this after the long absence and I hope it is still enjoyable as ever. If you can, spare me a word or two so I can squeal like Anzu when she receives a review in her inbox. Thanks for reading~.

O-o-O-o-O

_All replies to anonymous reviews have now been removed to my deviantART journal. Please refer to my profile page for the link. Many thanks.  
><em>


	19. Chapter 19

_Sorry for the long wait. Please enjoy~. _

_**Warnings**__: Lemon/SMUT, Marik and the usual 'Blah' applies. This is pretty much unbeta'ed so forgive the errors. _

_**Disclaimer**__**: **__I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!_

O-o-O-o-O

Yami tightened the cap on his water bottle before placing it into his bag. An incident with a leaking bottle and a very wet script during his early days as a voice actor had ensured he _always_ secured the bottle. It was embarrassing trying to explain why his script was twice as thick and extra crinkly after he had to blow dry each page with a hair dryer. Some of the pages stuck together and was a near impossible to peel apart. It didn't help that the text came away in the process so he couldn't read the words from it.

Mai-san didn't have words to tell him off. Yami suspected it was more to do with her being stunned speechless by his stupidity than her not wanting to hurt his feelings.

In the end, he had to share the co-star's script, which was a _bad_ idea. Acting a love scene while being in close proximity of the person you are being intimate with is not some he'll want to experience again . . . _ever!_ His flustered partner was grunting and moaning too close to his ears for comfort, and towards the end would have humped him for real if the scene stretched out longer. Yami never made a faster getaway than the one that day! Idly, he wondered if Marik would provoke him to break that record.

The day had gone without a hitch and according to Ota-san they had made good progress. Raphael's scenes had been done and he was not due back until later in the series. Since they needed to focus on the earlier episodes of the anime, the schedule had been organised to reflect that. Yami was sad to see the agreeable man go, he would have gladly exchanged phone numbers with him had Marik warned him not to. The reason being it would lessen the risk of Amelda getting hold of it. Knowing the persistent man, it wouldn't surprise Yami if Amelda tried to get his number with some underhanded method. The possibility of receiving hate mails or phone calls from the hostile man was enough to curb his desire for Raphael's friendship. Still, it was a shame.

A chorus of voices from the doorway yelling his name had steered Yami's attention from his task and to the speakers. Jounouchi, Honda, Shizuka and Rebecca stood by the exit, their bodies half turned towards him as they shouted their goodbyes. Yami gave them a friendly wave and responded in kind. Their voices could still be heard well after they had disappeared from sight.

Smoothing out his script and carefully sliding it into his bag, Yami tried to figure out a way to talk to Kaiba without anyone else knowing. With Marik around, the task was near impossible. The man stuck to him like a shadow and disregarded the importance of personal space—specifically, _his_ personal space.

Speaking of the devil, Marik sneaked up behind Yami and enfolded his arms around the occupied man, making him yelp. Leaning over the rigid body and spooning against it, he rested his chin on Yami's shoulder and tightened his hold.

"Hey," he drawled, "want to join me and Raphael for dinner and drinks?"

Unconsciously, Yami's eyes drifted to where Kaiba was. The imposing man was talking to Ota-san and Raphael. Noa stood not too far off, waiting patiently for his cousin to finish.

A bark of laughter broke out amongst the group and the director slapped Raphael amicably on the back. It signalled the end of their conversation and the group turned to disperse. All pairs of eyes rested on the slight form with the clingy male attached to him.

The amusement in Kaiba's eyes died instantly.

Yami could _feel_ Marik's grin spread across his face; he could feel the adhered cheek move against his own. Yami sweat-dropped. Kaiba was not appreciative of the Egyptian hugging him and it put him in a position where he felt like he'd been caught doing something naughty. Even if he was not at fault, Yami couldn't stop the feeling of guilt when Kaiba regarded almost accusingly at him after glaring at the man behind.

Yami knew he should move away from Marik, but he could not move—he could not tear his eyes away.

The sound of Raphael clearing his throat cut through the awkwardness and broke the spell that bound them. Crimson was the first to look away.

"Marik," Yami sighed, "I think you should let go now." Pale hands attempted to unclasp the arms around him, but the sinewy arms continued to hold him tightly.

"Come on, Marik," Raphael said gruffly, walking up to the said man and placing a hand on his shoulder. "Let's get going."

Marik did not budge a muscle. Ignoring all else, he repeated his question. "So Yami, want to join us?" His voice, like his embrace, held a tightness to it.

Taking a peek at Kaiba, Yami saw he was still staring at him with his steadfast gaze. At first, he was tempted to make up an excuse to fob off the hentai, but somehow, after seeing Kaiba's expression, he felt he didn't want to lie. He owed them the truth.

"No," he replied resolutely. "There are some work-related issues I need to discuss with Kaiba-_san_." Yami ensured he stressed the "_san_" to let the others know he needed to talk his employer and not his colleague. "It is important he knows about the possible changes to my schedule and relays them to Ota-san. Since the changes will be taking effect soon, the earlier we address the issue the better it is for the project."

Marik nodded his acknowledgement and released his hold. Arms reluctantly slid off the slender frame and fingers trailed down Yami's clothed arms before withdrawing.

"Pity" Marik said with exaggerated defeat. "To compensate for declining my invitation, I expect you to cuddle Ra to sleep with you tonight. Oh, and bring it to work tomorrow. If I don't smell your scent on it, I will do despicable things to you."

"_MARIK_!" hissed Ota-san, Kaiba, Raphael and Yami in unison.

"In your dreams," Yami scoffed, turning around to fix the man a glare.

"Oh, you have no idea, Yami dearest!" Marik chuckled. "You are the last thing I think about before I sleep. It is said that we tend to dream about the last thing on our mind. Of course, having audio to enhance the thoughts helps."

"Sorry to interrupt your wooing of Motou-san, but I'd rather we get moving if you still want dinner. The last thing _I_ want is to be in a packed restaurant with people ogling at us while we eat," Raphael groused. "Mutou-san, Kaiba, Ota-san and Noa-kun, take care and goodbye."

Kaiba, Noa, Ota-san and Yami bade him goodbye too.

"Well, my sweet kitten, I love you and leave you. May you have sweet dreams of me while clutching Ra and—"

"Marik!" Raphael called from the doorway. "If you don't get yourself over here _now_, I'll invite Amelda!"

"Do that and I'll invite Varon!" Marik retorted. Spinning around, he voiced a hurried "See you tomorrow" and sauntered off to join Raphael. "What are you waiting for? Let's go," he urged cheerfully.

"Heavens, I need a stiff drink," Raphael muttered as he walked away.

Marik's fading laughter could be heard as they retreated. "A stiff drink?" he howled. "That sounds _so_ _dirty_!"

Ota-san dragged out a sigh and rubbed his temple with his finger and thumb, his tired eyes still looking in the direction of the departed men. "Sometimes I wonder how Marik-sensei manages to act so serious when he's so frivolous by nature. It never ceases to amaze me how he got cast as a first class villain when the worse villainy he can do in real life is leave a string of broken hearts in his wake."

No one had an answer for that.

Silence filled the room until Ota-san spoke again, his attention focused on Yami. "Well, Yami-kun, have a good talk with Kaiba-sensei regarding any concerns you might have and he'll in turn inform me of the matter . . . that is unless you need to discuss the issue with me now."

Yami shook his head. "No, I wish to speak with Kaiba-san first since he is aware of my situation."

Ota-san nodded and smiled. "Okay then. If that's the case, I'm off. I'll see you all tomorrow. Have a good evening." With a cheerful wave he left leaving Yami with Kaiba and Noa.

Kaiba took out his phone and dialled it. Noa's eyes narrowed suspiciously as he watched Kaiba press the phone to his ear. He didn't like the direction the events were going.

"Isono, I need you to collect Noa now." Pause. "We'll be waiting in the studio's foyer. Don't be late."

Shutting off his phone, Kaiba returned it to his blazer pocket and turned to Noa. "Isono will be taking you home, Noa. He'll be here in fifteen minutes." Picking up his satchel, he signalled Yami and Noa to follow him as he made his way towards the door. "Come, we will wait for him in the foyer."

Switching off the lights and closing the door, he led them downstairs to the reception area. Aside from the occasional rustling of Yami's gift bag, the silence was deafening. Neither males nor teen made any attempts to converse or make small talk. Unlike Marik and Jounouchi, such endeavours were not their speciality.

Upon reaching the foyer, the trio sat down on the provided leather armchairs and waited. Kaiba pulled out a small electronic tablet from his bag and was soon occupied on it, his tall figure hunched over his work. Chestnut bangs fell forward messily, those shrewd, bright eyes hidden in the shadows.

Mesmerised, Yami watched as long fingers diligently tapped and slid across the device. It was hard not to stare at the man when his very presence commanded attention. Sitting with his long legs crossed and elbows on the armrests, Kaiba still looked every bit of the CEO that he was—even whilst dressed casually in faded jeans, t-shirt and blazer. Yami couldn't begin to imagine what sort of aura Kaiba would give if he were dressed in a tailor-made suit with a dress shirt, cufflinks and tie. He didn't doubt the man would look even more striking and fearsome than he already was. The vision sent shivers of delight racing down his spine.

Swallowing hard, Yami peeled his eyes away from Kaiba and discreetly shifted them to the man's cousin. Unfortunately, Noa glaring back at him made discretion a redundant point. Yami could almost hear Noa grinding his teeth in anger. The fury radiating from the small body was directed at him and him alone. No surprise there! He was the reason Kaiba was sending Noa home with Isono. He was the one spending time with Kaiba and not Noa. Yami pitied the teen.

_I hate you!_ Noa's eyes read.

A slender brow rose to the unspoken declaration of hatred. _Hey, I didn't ask him to send you home!_ Yami silently returned.

_But you were the one asking to talk to Seto-nii! Same difference!_ The small hands resting on the seat curled into tight fists of fury.

_Only briefly! _Yami pouted with his brows drawn_. How was I supposed to know he was going to ditch you! _

Noa snorted in disbelief.

_Well, whatever! Like I care whether you believe me or not! Think what you like, it's not my fault your precious _Seto-nii_ decided to send you ho—_

"Have the two of you finish bitching?" Kaiba's voice cut through the muted conversation, startling the two participants. He didn't look up from what he was doing. "The vibes I am getting from way over here is enough to freeze an onsen*."

The culprits blushed red at the reprimand. Yami coughed in embarrassment and took out his phone; since work was finished he could have it switched on. Noa's glare continued to bore holes into him, but he chose not be goaded into another confrontation. He pretended to be busy.

Checking his messages, he was relieved to see nothing from Marik . . . _yet_. He hoped it would remain that way.

Scrolling through his phone, he accessed a game called _Dungeon and Dice Monsters_. It was a free app Yuugi downloaded on his phone and told him to play in his spare time. Yami wasn't very good at it. In fact, he sucked at it!

_Yep, super, major suckage_!

He lost every single time he played especially to a gamer called _The Dragon Master_. The gamer owned him every singe time . . . well, except the time Yuugi played for him. Yuugi thrashed the gamer and salvaged a little of his tattered reputation.

After some deliberation, Yami decided against playing online. He couldn't finish a game in ten minutes even with his crappy skills! Instead, he selected to play offline. That way he could save and go back to it later. Before long, he became so immersed that he didn't notice the intruder until he spoke up.

"Kaiba-sama. Noa-sama." Isono greeted his employers with a respectful bow.

Kaiba packed away his tablet and gracefully got up. Yami did the same and gave a lazy stretch for good measures. Noa remained seated.

"Noa?" There was sternness in Kaiba's voice. Noa pulled a sullen face as he sluggishly rose.

Isono waited patiently for his young master to approach him. Unfortunately, the young master insisted on making his disapproval known. He took a few steps and stopped in front of his cousin.

"Can't I come with you?" he asked, hope colouring his plea. "I promise I won't be a bother."

Kaiba stared back. The grim set of his jaw and the thin line of his lips made clear of his answer. It was an obvious "no". He didn't need to voice his refusal and the teen knew it. The slumped shoulder and dejected posture said it all. In remonstration to the decision, Noa dragged his feet as he made his way to Isono.

Yami looked on with a mixture of amusement and guilt. The guilt lasting approximately two seconds before disintegrating into thin air, thanks to a venomous blue glare sent his way.

_I hate you. It's your fault! _

Yami smirked. _You're only jealous because you're not going on a date with Seto-nii . . ._ The thought stopped and Yami frowned. _Did I just say date?_

Pause.

Realisation.

Panic!

_Shit! It's a _date_?!_

Noa practically growled at him as he passed, shooting him a look with all the hate he could muster. Isono bowed and murmured his farewell to Kaiba and Yami before taking his leave. He hurried after Noa who no longer walked like he had a ball and chain attached to his ankle. Since his request was denied, there was no point dallying. He was out of the door with Isono calling after him.

Yami grinned as he watched the spectacle. It wasn't until the pair had disappeared did he turn to face Kaiba. He was stunned to see Kaiba watching him. Yami challenged the stare with one of his own. The unruly head tilted cockily to the side.

"Shall we?" Kaiba did not hide the amusement in his voice.

Yami shook his head and spoke up. "I only need a few minutes of your time," he said. "You needn't inconvenienced others and yourself for my sake. We could even go back to the studio and discuss the matter. It'll be over in no time."

Kaiba glowered at him. "Whatever you wish to discuss, I'd rather it was done in a comfortable environment particularly should it prove lengthy. It's dinner time, and you and I need to eat."

"I really don't think we need to—" A vicious growl cut short his sentence. Yami's traitorous belly decided to protest against his . . . well, protest! Yami went red in the face.

Kaiba snorted at his companion's embarrassment. "Trust me, it would be beneficial for the both of us. Nothing will be achieved on an empty stomach so let's go. It'll be my treat."

Conceding the point, Yami nodded and the two made their way to the car park. All the while Yami's heart was hammering in his chest and an annoying voice in his head sang, "It's a date! It's a date!" repeatedly.

Yami never felt more mortified and nervous in his life!

O-o-O-o-O

Trying hard not to stare that the man opposite him, Yami focused his attention elsewhere. They were tucked away in a corner of a small dim lit Italian restaurant. Kaiba, after enquiring if he was allergic to anything, was ordering for him. Yami began drifting off with his thoughts.

The car journey was relatively quiet and the subject for the talk was not discussed. Kaiba received several KCC related phone calls, which were discussed at length. Needing the distraction, Yami stared out of the window. He was getting too conscious of every little movement the other made. Whether it was the hands changing gears or on the steering wheel, or the legs pushing down on the pedals; it was hard not to ogle at the muscles flexing in those thighs every time he moved those long, _long_ legs. The way the jeans stretched across the limbs and emphasising them really wasn't helping matters at all!

And don't even get him started on that _voice_!

Listening to Kaiba talk was heaven. The closed confinement of the car ensured Kaiba's voice surrounded him and Yami was captivated. He wasn't even paying attention to conversation itself. What was said was lost on him; it was the voice that made him lose all coherencies. The changes in pitch, tone and expression held his attention. Yami didn't think he'd ever tire hearing it. It was a shame he wasn't dating Kaiba . . .

_Huh_?

Discontinuing the thought, Yami nipped the notion in the bud. He was _not_ going to regret not being able to hear a huskier and sultry Kaiba; he was _not_ going to wonder how Kaiba sounded when he moaned . . .

_Oh, Shit_!

Yami dragged his mind back to the present and shifted awkwardly in his chair. Kaiba looked enquiringly at him from across the table, his fingers tapping lightly against the stem of his wine glass and making a soft tinkling sound. The waitress had served their drinks and disappeared.

"So, what did you wish to talk to me about?" Without further preamble, Kaiba dove straight into the heart of the matter.

Yami licked his lips and began. "I've handed my notice at the convenient store this morning."

Kaiba dipped his head in acknowledgement. "How long do you need to work out the notice?"

"Two weeks."

"It'll still be too tiring for you. Can you not shorten the notice? My company can provide you assistance in negotiating for a reduction in notice or even immediate termination if you so wish it. Any penalties incurred will be paid for."

Yami smiled at the generous offer but shook his head, his countenance solemn again. "That won't be necessary," he said. "I've requested to work only a few shifts a week. The rest the management will find cover for. I only ask that you and Ota-san be lenient and allow me to leave work early on those days."

Kaiba leaned back into his chair and drummed his fingers on the clothed table. Yami could tell he wasn't happy with the news. And he was right. "Won't reconsider your decision, Mutou?" Kaiba's voice was soft with persuasion.

Yami shook his head again. "No, I do not wish to inconvenient the store. The management has always been understanding and good to me. The least I can do is be responsible and not leave them understaffed for the next two weeks. It'll only be for a few days and it'll pass quickly enough." He didn't add the _other_ reason he wished to work. It was imperative he spent as much time as he could with Anzu as well.

Kaiba did not look convinced. "The welfare of each and every staff member involved in this project is my concern as well. You may not wish to inconvenience the store, but it'll be at the expense of the project. The schedule is unpredictable as Marik's bed partners. You can't tell what will happen from one day to the next, not to mention it'll be unfair to expect Ota-san and the cast to work around your other job."

Reluctantly, Yami hummed an agreement and looked down to his clasped hands on the table. Kaiba was right. He was asking a lot, but he refused to give up. Gnawing on his lower lip, he wondered if he should resort to pleading. It usually worked with Yuugi, especially when the kid does his puppy eyes expression. Yami wondered if he could pull it off without looking like a complete retard. He never had to use that method before, _thankfully_!

A loud deflated huff shook Yami from his contemplations. The handsome face opposite was looking at him with furrowed brows. "Look, I'll see what I can do. I'll talk to Ota-san and see if we can come up with a schedule that satisfy both parties." Yami was about to express his thanks, but Kaiba stopped him with an outstretched hand. "I can't promise anything, Mutou. Ota-san will inevitably have the last word. What he says goes. Do you understand?"

Yami released a sigh of relief and nodded firmly. "Yes, I understand and thank you for your support. Even if things don't go my way, I am grateful you've tried." He gave Kaiba a weak smile.

Kaiba shrugged nonchalantly and folded his arms across his chest, his posture relaxing into his seat. "Good, now that's out of the way, is there any thing else you wish to discuss?"

Yami coughed and lowered his gaze again. Tapered fingers fiddled nervously with the linen napkin in front of him. Two spot of scarlet dusting his cheeks.

"I . . . um . . ." There was more fiddling. A pause, an audible gulp, and silence.

"Yes," Kaiba prompted gently. He barely stopped himself from leaning across the table in eager anticipation.

"I . . . erm . . . about . . ."

Much to Kaiba's chagrin, Yami's comment was cut short by the appearance of the waitress bearing their appetisers. The conversation was temporary postponed while they ate. However, Kaiba's ire soon evaporated whilst watching Yami eat. It was gratifying to see his dinner companion enjoy the hot, fresh garlic bread and the chunky minestrone soup he'd ordered for them. Kaiba smiled when those crimson orbs closed in appreciation to the fare. Yami's expressions never failed to intrigue him; it was ever changing and more eloquent than words could ever be. Complemented with those vivid, hypnotic eyes, it was hard not to be entranced.

Yami was tucking into his food with relish, the awkwardness and the caginess briefly forgotten as he allowed the flavours of the bread and soup to take over his senses. It was _almost_ as good as hearing to Kaiba talk. _Almost_, but not quite . . .

"I see you're enjoying the appetisers."

The comment made Yami reddened. He was suddenly very conscious of his manners. _Was he pigging himself too much to have warranted the remark_? He placed the spoon carefully into his bowl and picked up the napkin on his lap. He delicately dabbed his mouth with it before setting it down again.

"Yeah, the soup and the bread are really good. I've never had anything like this before," Yami gave a shy, crooked smile.

Kaiba responded with a chuckle. "Then finish it off," he replied indulgently, waving at the half full bowl of soup and the bread with his spoon. "We can't move onto the main course until you've cleared off the appetisers."

A bob of the tri-coloured head was the reply and Yami continued with his meal. Once it was consumed, the waitress returned to remove the plates and bowls. Yami's content look was endearing.

"So, you were saying before the appetisers arrived . . ." Kaiba resumed the subject that was unexpectedly interrupted. Seeming nonchalant on the outside, he was inwardly brimming with curiosity. This was what was bugging him all day. The restlessness Yami manifested and the stolen glances alluded to something important—_something personal_.

"Well . . . I . . . um . . ." Yami started fidgeting again. "I gave my situation some thought like I said I would, and work-wise you already have my answer," Yami looked at Kaiba for a confirmation and the brunet nodded.

"And on a personal level . . ." Yami inhaled deeply and released it with a regretful sigh, knowing full well the following words could shatter the tenuous balance they had managed to form. It was a pity really. He was beginning to enjoy Kaiba's company. Once the icy façade thawed, Kaiba was far removed from the jerk that despised him and called him a "nobody". In fact, Kaiba was very pleasant to be around with. He was attentive, intelligent and agreeable. It made what he was about to say that much harder.

Fearful of his faltering resolve, he avoided eye contact with Kaiba and said, "I've decided to pursue my long time crush. I will confess to Anzu after I quit in two weeks."

Silence drowned out the noise of the restaurant and its patrons. Kaiba observed Yami as the information sank in. The confession stung, to say the least. Each word was like a fractured shard of ice digging into his flesh. Each word bit deeper than the last, threatening to carve its way into his heart and freezing it.

To say he wasn't disappointed with the outcome was a lie, but he somehow expected it. It was hard to compete with the fairer sex _especially_ when Yami was so uncertain about his preference. The only consolidation for the rejected man was he had managed to leave an impression on Yami. Those three kisses were not something one could easily dismiss or forget. The reasonable part of him wished Yami all the best with his pursuit, but the malevolent side wished bitterly for Yami to fail—for him to hanker for another every time he kissed the girl. He wanted Yami to remember what he'd be missing.

"Kaiba-sensei?"

Kaiba continued to observe Yami. "Is this crush the reason you insist on working out your notice?"

Yami didn't answer, but the faint colouring of his cheeks said it all.

"Then I wish you all the best," Kaiba lied. He took a sip from his wine glass and wondered how Marik was going to react when he finds out. He, himself, didn't know how to react either. Would he give up or would he wait? Being second best was a bitter pill to swallow.

"Thank you," Yami muttered flatly. After listening intently to Kaiba for so long, he could discern Kaiba's lack of warmth and enthusiasm in the words. It affected him more than he'd like to admit and he unconsciously licked his lips.

Sharp, cerulean eyes did not miss the action. Kaiba took another sip and smirked into his glass. Yes, he certainly left an impression on the petit actor, not all was lost.

The arrival of their main course directed all conversation to neutral subjects, not that there was much talking. Both men were content to eat in silence, occasionally commenting on the project in general or the food itself. Yami was very impressed with the veal escalope served on a bed of cream pasta, and the crispy Caesar salad was a mouth-watering complement.

Mindful of his manners, Yami kept his shovelling to a minimal. He tried to mimic Kaiba's elegant table manners, but failed miserably. He felt like a peasant in comparison. Though his utilisation of the chopsticks was impeccable, his use of a knife and fork was somewhat less than perfect. What he usually ate didn't require western-style silverware so he was clumsy at best. Still, it didn't mar the experience or make the meal less enjoyable. Kaiba had retreated a little into his shell after Anzu was mentioned, but he remained polite nonetheless. Yami was thankful.

After the main course came the dessert and coffee. Yami declined any beverages, but got to taste a little slice of heaven Rebecca called "tiramisu". Each mouthful was sheer bliss. Kaiba even ordered a small tray of it to take away. He explained the restaurant was very well known for the dessert, it was one of their best-selling products. Yami could very well understand why. Although the tiramisu hadn't topped his love for taiyaki, it was very close.

Kaiba asked for the bill not long after finishing his second cup of espresso. The waitress presented the bill to him and he paid for it with his card. Yami wondered what kind of insane limit the CEO of KaibaCorp Communications had on his card—if there was one at all!

"Ready?"

Yami sounded a reply and nodded his head. Getting up, he picked up his bag from his seat and slung it over his shoulder. He adjusted it slightly so it rested comfortably on his hip. Together they made their way out of the restaurant.

Once outside, Kaiba turned and faced Yami with his proposition, "Come, I'll give you a lift home." The car was parked on the next street; it was a short walk to it.

Yami put up his hands and waved it. "No, it's fine. I've inconvenienced you enough for today. I'll just pick up my stuff from your car and I can take the train home."

The soft glare Kaiba sent informed Yami that declining was _not_ an option. He was about to make it known when he tensed. The scowl deepened. "Shit" he muttered to himself.

At the curse, Yami's brows disappeared into his hairline, a smirk hovering playfully on his lips.

"Don't speak, don't look around and do as I do," Kaiba murmured lowly. "Is that clear?"

Gulping down his curiosity, Yami sobered and nodded. Behind him he could hear excited females voices. He caught the Kaiba's name being spoken reverently and in awe.

"Good, start walking and follow me. Stay close at all times."

Turning away from the gaggle of voices, the pair began to walk briskly away. Much to Kaiba's annoyance, hurried footsteps followed them and with it, eager high-pitched squeals.

Trying to keep up with the other's long-legged strides, Yami half-jogged beside Kaiba. He noticed they were going in the opposite direction of the car. Neither spoke as they tried to out-walk their pursuers. The steady patter of footsteps behind them matched their speed if not their strides. The fans' determination to catch their beloved idol rivalled said idol's desire to flee them. The former soon won out as Yami, after consuming a large meal, began to develop a stitch in his side. His faltering steps allowed the pursuers to eat up the distance.

"Mutou," Kaiba hissed, the urgency in his voice was tainted with worry as he eyed the other clutching his side. "You alright?"

Grimacing, Yami gasped out between laboured breaths, "Go! Run! Don't worry about me, Kaiba-sensei. Make a break for it, save yourself!" He flapped his hands in a shooing manner.

Kaiba rolled his eyes at the other's bravado. "So dramatic, Mutou!" he grumbled and grabbed a flapping hand. With it firmly in his grasp, he tugged the lagging male along with him.

Increasing their pace to a sprint, the pair threaded through crowds and across streets under Kaiba's navigation. The disappointed wails of their pursuers soon died away and the only sound Yami could hear was the pounding of blood in his ears. Kaiba, on the other hand, was keenly aware of Yami's panting.

Glancing over his shoulder to ensure they were no longer chased, he diverted them off the main road and into a slip road that led to a quiet residential area. Houses flanked both sides of the narrow road and the lights from the houses faintly illuminated the path. The street lamps were too far apart to provide adequate lighting.

Slowing down, he pulled his exhausted partner into the shadows and released him. Yami leaned heavily against the tall, concrete wall surrounding someone's residence trying to catch his breath. A light sheen of sweat coated his temple, his flushed face was screwed up in pain. He wiped the sweat away with the sleeve of his shirt.

"Y-you . . . c-co-could have l-le-le . . .ft . . . me . . . b-behind."

"And let you be mobbed by my fans?" Kaiba scoffed. "I didn't know you like playing the martyr, Mutou."

Yami sent the man standing in front of him a tepid glare. "N-not me they want. I-it's you!"

"They could hold you hostage," Kaiba pointed out gravely. The comment made Yami laugh which then made him wheezier. With his upper torso bent forward and his hands planted on his knees, Yami coughed and spluttered.

"Here." A hand patted his back whilst another offered a bottle of water to him. The bottle was half full which meant it was Kaiba's.

Yami stared at the extended arm, the bag with the tray of tiramisu swung back and forth from the crook of it. Yami wondered if the dessert was still in one piece after the battering it got when they were running.

"Oi," the water sloshed inside the bottle as the hand shook it in his direction, reminding the would-be recipient to take it. "Drink some water, you need it."

Straightening up, Yami took the bottle, his hands shaking as he opened it. He stared at Kaiba as he took a long swig from it. The other looked unfazed by the glowering male and smirked back at him.

"Marik said his fans adore you, do you think mine would value you less _especially_ after you were seen in my company?"

"I think 'being seen in your company' sounds suicidal to me," Yami grumbled as he twisted the lid back on the bottle of water. "I am either going to feel the brunt of their displeasure or I'll be receiving Osiris plushies with pins stuck in it."

Kaiba laughed aloud. The sound was pleasant to the ears. It was rich and hearty. "I think they'll learn to appreciate you soon."

"What, a 'nobody' like me?" Yami declared with mock horror, his eyes wide and his mouth agape.

"Well, I can safely say the calibre you've shown recently has rescinded that status," Kaiba joked. "You certainly have everyone's attention now."

"Everyone?" Yami teased back, the corners of his lips quirking with delight. "Even the great Kaiba-sensei, the much loved and respected prince of the dubbing world? I should be flattered."

Kaiba took a step forward and raked his eyes slowly over the taunting male, who blushed at the scrutiny. "You should," he whispered. "Your voice could earn you many admirers."

"Just my voice?" Yami breathed out, his eyes fixed on the face before him.

Kaiba was so close he could smell the other's scent—he could _feel_ the heat radiating from the lean body. Yami's heartbeat sped up, as did his breathing, the feeling of déjà vu filling him with an acute sense of want. He tried to suppress the nervousness fluttering in his stomach; he tried to calm the battering of his heart against his ribcage. It was so strong; he feared Kaiba could hear it.

Blue and red remained locked onto each other . . .

Both felt the world had stopped spinning on its axis. Everything came to a standstill as far as they were concerned.

Both keenly felt the pull. They gravitated towards one another like the tugging of the tide and shore.

Both knew they should have stopped yearning to avoid complications. Both knew they should have severed their needs, yet . . .

_Just one more . ._ .

Both minds echoed the same thought as they leaned in to one another, eyes closing as lips timidly met. They parted fleetingly then joined again. Each kiss grew bolder and fiercer with each passing second.

_Desire_.

Grabbing Yami's face, Kaiba tilted his head to the side and delved his tongue into Yami's mouth, hungrily lapping its inner contour. Through his aggression, he thoroughly dominated the kiss.

_Want_.

Yami responded fervently. Parting his lips, he entwined his tongue with the invading one and teased it mercilessly. Tiptoeing, he curled his arms around Kaiba's neck and pulled him down. The latter moaned into his mouth and Yami felt one of Kaiba's hand trail down his side and wrap itself around his back, drawing their bodies closer. The other slid across the back of his neck and held his head in place. Yami felt the bag Kaiba was carrying bump his shoulder.

_Need_.

Deepening the kiss, the pair was oblivious to everything. Anzu was temporarily forgotten. Nothing else mattered to them anymore. Nothing, but their bodies pressed tight against each other and the need to taste one another. Despite Yami's resolution, both gave it their all.

_Just a little longer_ . . .

Again, their thoughts mirrored each other's. Passion poured into that one kiss because one needed it for memory's sake and the other wanted the other never to forget.

However, all good things must come to an end and eventually they pulled away. Kaiba nibbled Yami's lower lip as he withdrew. The gentle throbbing it emitted was strangely comforting to Yami and he ached for contact again.

_Fuck being straight, this man made him feel alive!_

Opening his eyes, Yami looked into the heated blue. It took all of his self-control not to mash their lips together again. During the exchange, he felt his pants tighten as his cock harden. Judging from the rock hard bulge pressed against his belly, he knew Kaiba was aroused too.

_Was it too late to change his mind?_

"Come, I'll take you home," Kaiba turned and began walking away. Yami, after adjusting his pants, quickly followed him. He was still clutching the water Kaiba had given him.

The journey to the car was a silent affair. The journey in the car home was also in silence. It was as if their searing encounter had exhausted the need for communication. Besides, both men had much to think about and were content with revelling in their own thoughts.

Thankfully, it didn't take too long to get Yami home. The route Kaiba had taken avoided the in-town traffic; the expressways he favoured enabled him to cut the journey time in half—that and Kaiba driving like a maniac! Yami was pale from being scared shitless by the time the car pulled outside his apartment.

Kaiba left the engine running as he got out of the car and headed to the trunk. He heard Yami opening and closing the car door behind him. After retrieving Marik's gift and the tiramisu, he closed the trunk and walked over to Yami. "Here," he said, holding out both bags.

Yami looked at the second bag with confusion painting his face. "Isn't the dessert for yourself?" he asked slowly, too unsure to take what was offered.

"I saw how you enjoyed the tiramisu and thought you'd appreciate some to take home with you," Kaiba replied casually. "Here, take it. It needs to be kept chilled so ensure you put it in the fridge."

Hesitantly, Yami took the bags from Kaiba, grabbing it from mid-way to lessen the chance of skin-on-skin contact. He wouldn't know what he'll do if their fingers brushed against one another's. Since he hadn't quite recovered from their ardent tête-à-tête, his body was still sensitive to Kaiba's touch. It hummed with the other's close proximity.

"Thank you," Yami said with a small smile. "Thank you for everything and good night." He turned to go.

"Mutou," Kaiba called out, prompting said male to instantaneously stop and spin around.

Yami looked at Kaiba expectantly, his reddened, plump lips parted slightly and his expression soft.

"Let me know your night job schedule tomorrow so I can discuss it with Ota-san."

Yami grunted softly and nodded. "Goodnight," he repeated and marched off.

Kaiba watched the retreating figure until he disappeared from sight. Only then did he climb back into his car.

Activating his phone, he put the call on loudspeaker before speeding off. There was one more thing he needed to take care of . . .

O-o-O-o-O

The first thing Yami did after removing his shoes was to put the tiramisu in the fridge. He didn't want the dessert to spoil. Once that was safely stowed away, he made to the folded futon and dropped his butt onto it. Leaning back, he closed his eyes and recapped what had transpired not long ago. Reflecting back, he couldn't quite believe—after everything he said—they had kissed _again_.

Lifting his fingers to his lips, Yami carefully touched it. It was still a little tender from their zealousness.

_Was it too late to change his mind?_

The question flashed before him again, enticing him with delicious possibilities should he decide to forgo Anzu. Could he do it? Yami was tempted . . . _sorely tempted._

Sighing aloud, he opened his eyes and stared into space. Truth be told, he was definitely attracted to the man. It was ironic considering how appalled he was with the man's behaviour when they met. It was strange how things changed in such short space of time.

Yami snorted into the silence. How did an infatuation with his voice quickly escalated into something tangible like desire and lust? When did it become so physical?

Reflecting back, he had to admit he enjoyed Kaiba's company when they are alone. Despite his wariness around the man, Yami felt safe. Kaiba had always defended and looked out for him, even when they barely knew each other, even when the latter had a profound dislike for him. He could understand why Amelda had a hard time letting go of Kaiba. The man was like a magnet. When he repelled, no one can get close to him and when he attracted people, none could pull themselves away.

Obviously, there was an attraction between them. From what he experienced tonight, it was clear that he wanted Kaiba and Kaiba wanted him.

Yami snorted again. If only things were that simple.

Grimacing, Noa's warning came to mind, further complicating his dilemma. Yami didn't want people to think he was using Kaiba to springboard to fame. He didn't want relationships to undermine his credibility. He was no Amelda! Perhaps, it was for the best he settled for Anzu. The kind and sweet Anzu who was always supportive and encouraging of him, he could not go wrong with that choice, right?

Shaking his head to dispel any negative thoughts, Yami vowed he would confess in two weeks time. Nothing will prevent it from happening. _Nothing_.

A loud knock on the door startled him from his musings, causing him to jump with fright. Frowning, Yami went to answer the door.

"Special delivery for Mutou-san," the man at the door chirped.

Taken aback at the lateness of the delivery, Yami stared speechlessly at the beaming man for a few seconds. "I am Mutou," he said tardily.

The man's smile broadened as he thrust a small brown box to him. When Yami took it, he said, "Please sign here." He offered Yami a stylus and held out a device for him to sign.

Yami did so swiftly then withdrew back to his apartment with the parcel. Setting the box on the table, he stripped back the sticky tape and tore it off. Lifting up the flap, he removed the scrunched up brown paper inside and fished out the contents.

He let out a surprised gasp at the item he held in his hand.

It was a plushie. An _Obelisk_ plushie.

Yami smiled as he studied the doll. It certainly wasn't anything like Obelisk, but the bright blue eyes and goofy grin made him smile.

Sitting down once more, Yami hugged the doll to his chest whilst sporting a goofy grin of his own. It would have made Obelisk proud. He vaguely had an idea of who sent him the doll and his grin widened.

O-o-O-o-O

Somewhere halfway across town, a message appeared on the display screen of a phone.

_Parcel safely delivered and signed for_, it read.

It elicited a smirk from the driver. It pays to have a huge company at his disposal. It's handy to have a willing courier service for him to exploit. Aside from the sordid business with the girl, Kaiba was rather pleased with how the evening turned out.

O-o-O-o-O

_The sound of synchronised movements and breathless moans filled the darkness._

_The long, hard length of his lover stroked the inner walls of his passage, bumping into a particular spot that made his body go limp and rigid at the same time._

_Pushing up his hips, he countered the other's movement thrust for thrust, clenching and unclenching the object of intrusion as it slid in and out him._

_Nails clawed the broad back, raking across the damp skin and leaving vicious red trails in its wake. The action excited his lover and the thrust increased in velocity. He screamed at the relentless stimulation, his back curled into a high arch as his body was fiercely plundered. _

_He raised his hips to grant better access for his lover and was rewarded with the stiff appendage ramming hard and deep into his body at a different angle. _

_Tension gathered around his groin, his release ready to explode out him. _

_A large hand stroked his erection to the tempo of the thrusts. The pumping action matched that of the lunges that sunk into his flesh. _

_He couldn't hold back anymore. Digging his feet into the mattress, he pushed his hips up and climaxed. His release came out hot and fast. A ribbon of white sprayed out of his pulsing length and coating the hand that held it._

_As his orgasm ripped through his body, his lover's name was ripped out of his throat and spilt into the hot, stifling air . . ._

"_Kaiba!"_

Yami woke with a shout; his body jerked itself into an upright position. One hand gripped the blanket whilst the other grasped tightly onto his hair. He tried to calm his laboured breathing. He gulped down air like a drowning man.

_What the fuck!_

No matter how he tried he could not get the images out of his head. Everything felt so real. The lewd sounds, the hands on heated skin, the pain, the pleasure . . . and the climax. Everything felt so _real_ that he could still feel the tremors of his release vibrate through his body and the warmth of his cum on his skin . . .

Then realisation hit him like a brick between the eyes.

Lifting up his blanket, he hooked a thumb around the waistband of his pyjama and boxers and peeked in. Disbelief swamped him as he grappled with the severity of the situation, a predicament he had landed himself because _he_ happened to be the last thing on his mind when Yami fell asleep. Like some hormonal teenager, he came in his slumber.

Yami had a wet dream . . . a wet dream about _Kaiba_.

_Oh, fuck!_

~TBC~

O-o-O-o-O

**Author's Note**: My apologies for the wait, I would have worked on this sooner had stress, RL and poor health not taken a toll on me. Add a brief spell in hospital because of a kidney infection and voila, you get a very tardy update. With that said, I hope this was worth the wait though. Sometimes, I can never be sure.

So, the next chapter will be much-anticipated interview. I am certain it'll be amusing to write. My thanks to those who left questions for our boys, I hope you'll have fun reading the replies.

Once again, I would like to thank those who have left me reviews. Know that I truly appreciate them. *hearts you all* Hugs to Mom!Secret Moon Princess for enquiring about an update, it's nice to know you're missing it.

As always, your thoughts on this is much loved and welcomed. Please review.

**Finally, replies to unsigned reviews: **

[Please note that anonymous reviews are posted in my deviantArt account instead.]

O-o-O-o-O

*Onsen – a term for hot spring.


	20. Chapter 20

_First of all, I would like to wish my readers a HAPPY NEW YEAR! May 2014 bring you lots of yaoi-filled happiness!_

_As usual, I would like to apologise for the late update. Initially, I was aiming for a Christmas update, but the 'Interview' took longer to write than anticipated. This the second longest chapter of _Voices_ to date. It's a whooping 12,500 words and that's without the Author's Notes. Let's hope it is worth the long wait, right?_

_**Warnings**__: Dialogue. Lots of dialogue! Marik and the usual 'blah' applies. I've only proofed it once because of it's long-assedness and it's 3:30am right now, so please forgive any errors you may come across. I will amend it in due course. _

_**Disclaimer**__**: **__I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!_

O-o-O-o-O

_Brrrrrrr . . . Brrrrrrr . . . Brrrrrrr . . ._

The sound of the default alarm call from his phone pierced through Yami's slumber like a needle through silk; the obnoxious noise jarring his senses and causing him to groan in protest.

_Brrrrrrr . . . Brrrrrrr . . . Brrrrrrr . . ._

"Okay, okay! I'm up!" he yelled at his phone.

Turning on his side, he picked up the offending item and let his thumb hover enticingly over the _snooze_ button but, after a short pause, thought the better of it and switched it off. Rolling onto his side, he glared at the ceiling above him briefly before glancing at the thin curtain drawn window, waiting for his mind to wade through the thick fog of sleep that was still attached to him. After a yawn, he knitted his brows and mentally prodded the nagging thought that gnawed at him, trying to grasp what it was trying telling him.

_Ah, today is the day of the interview!_

Grunting softly, he rolled off his futon and laid there on the mat in a boneless sprawl, his wiry limbs gracelessly spread out. He was in sloth mode. Grabbing his phone, he squinted at the time it displayed and decided he still had ten minutes to spare before he needed to move his butt to the shower. In the meantime, his eyes roved lazily around the room and rested on the three plushies assembled neatly on the smaller futon-cum-couch to the side of the room.

_Obelisk, Osiris and Ra_.

The sight brought a smile to his face. Marik pitched a bitch fit when he didn't bring the Ra plushie to work the next day as requested and Yami was made to sign a stack of photos of Marik and himself for the former's fan club during his tea break.

It had been six days since he had been given the dolls. It had been six days since he made his confession to Kaiba and it had been six days since he and Kaiba kissed.

Yami drew out a rueful sigh. Since then, Kaiba behaved like nothing happened and all interactions were conducted in a professional manner. Gone were the one-to-one exchanges, the teasing and infuriating smirks. Kaiba would no longer seek him out . . . he barely spared him a second glance. Initially, the sudden change of attitude threw Yami off loop, but as the days progressed, he resigned himself to the fact that Kaiba was no longer interested because of his professed attachment to Anzu. Yami knew he deserved the cold shoulder, but he couldn't help but miss the generous, amiable and almost flirtatious Kaiba and the warmth he exuded.

Now Noa shadows him with a grin wide enough to rival a Cheshire cat. For some reason, it really pissed Yami off.

As promised, Kaiba persuaded Ota-san to be lenient with him during the time he needed to work off his notice. The director was extremely unhappy about the setback in his precious schedule, but after extracting a promise—with a healthy dose of death-threats from said director, Kaiba and Mai-san—Yami vowed to make up for the lost time by working overtime on the days he had no night shifts. So far, the compromise worked and Yami was already halfway through working off his notice.

Things at the convenient store remained more or less the same. Anzu did not treat him any different from how she would normally and for that, Yami was relieved. Asides protecting him from _Broken Bond_ fans, Anzu was the same chirpy and bubbly brunette he loved.

Incidentally, the store became busy with people. The staff from the day shift began to linger after their shifts were over, hoping for a glimpse or an opportunity to talk to their idol-slash-colleague and the staff room became a shrine for _Broken_ _Bonds_. With pictures of Yami and Osiris plastered on the walls, the staff felt obliged to pay homage to him. It was extremely embarrassing.

Then there was the issue of personal space, people would come into the store to loiter and stare, interrupting his work for pictures and autographs. Some even requested voice clips for their phones. The attention frustrated Yami. He rarely got the chance to be alone with Anzu until it was well into the night, by then they had chores to carry out. It was exasperating, to say the least, as was the waiting. There were times he wanted to confess and have it over and done with it. Only the subsequent mortification of a rejection prevented him from acting rashly. No, he would abide his time and confess before he leaves as planned. It would make their parting less awkward should things turn sour.

With sleepiness fleeing him, Yami got up and turned on his water heater. Then, he went over to the makeshift couch to inspect the outfit he had spread out. It took him a good forty minutes the night before to decide on what to wear for the interview. In the end, he chose a plain, tight, light grey cashmere V-neck sweater and black skinny jeans with a black and white chequered belt threaded through the loops around the waist. A black pair of mid-calf leather boots placed near the front door completed the outfit.

As promised, it was all _Millennium_ branded. Isis requested he promote the brand and promote he would. He was asked to do a photo shoot when he was able to ease up on his schedule. Unfortunately, with the amount of promotions and interviews for _Broken Bonds_ lined up along with his other job, he had very little time to spare for other commitments. Mai-san was keeping an eye out for an opening, but it probably won't be until the first episode of _Broken Bonds_ is aired that they earn a respite.

Carefully treading his way back to his futon, Yami knelt beside it and began folding up the blanket and mattress before stowing it away in the built-in closet. It wasn't until all that was done did he shuffle his way over to the bathroom to brush his teeth and shower. Today was going to be a long, trying day. He prayed to every known deity to man that it will go without a hitch.

Had he known what the consequences of the interview would be, he would have prayed a lot harder.

A lot, _lot_ harder.

O-o-O-o-O

"_Thank you, Obelisk!" Kisara exclaimed happily, her undisguised delight at the gift of Talsumian sweetmeat was all too evident. "It's very considerate of you."_

"_How can I return empty-handed?" Obelisk chuckled, beaming widely as he watched the princess pick delicately at the scarlet ribbon on the fancy box. _

_Kisara paused and looked at him questioningly, "I hope you bought something for Osiris as well. You know how easily vexed he is with your 'favouritism' on gifts."_

_Obelisk laughed, filling the room with the sound of his warm and rich voice. "Then we'll keep this gift as a secret between the two of us," he said with a conspiratorial wink, assisting Kisara with the task of removing the ribbon. "I promise to get him something next time."_

_The pledge extracted a laugh from spirited the female, who shook her head in disbelief. "That's what you said last time," she reminded him._

_o-O-o_

_Twirling the wide band of velvet around his fingers in an absent-minded manner, Obelisk strolled into the east wing garden in search for his fellow Protectors. Kisara, wanting to share the confectionery with her royal mother, had disappeared into the royal quarters in a flurry of high spirits and silk, leaving one lonely male redundant and void of company. Solitude did not suit Obelisk, so he sought out the others._

_Osiris and Ra were poring over a game of chess, their attention immersed with the challenge before them. Tranquillity exuded between the occupied players and a contented hush settled about them. A light breeze blew around them, rustling the lush foliage and disturbing the silence with the soft whisper of dancing leaves. _

_As both males were off duty, they had changed out of their uniform in favour of donning more comfortable attire. Ra was dressed in a tan-colour tailored tunic, which swathed tightly around his lean upper torso. His pants, a shade lighter than his top, also hugged the contours of his long legs, which were encased in soft knee-high leather boots. _

_Osiris, on the other hand, had opted for a garment that was long and loose. __High-collared with flared sleeves, the grey robe flowed to his ankles. With slits on either side that went as far mid-thigh, it revealed matching coloured pants that were similar in style to Ra's. He, too, wore the same style boots as the latter._

"_So you are back from your mission?" Osiris stated without looking up from the game._

"_Yes, not long ago," Obelisk replied cheerfully._

"_Then you've seen nee-sama already?" Osiris asked, his hand moving a chess piece across the board. _

_Obelisk did not reply. He did not want to expose the truth about the gift he had offered the other. _

_Rich, vibrant coloured eyes peered in his direction; solemnness emitting from them as it scrutinised the latecomer. "So, where's my gift?"_

_Obelisk burst into a fit of laughter. "Osiris, you are shameless," he cooed._

_Osiris snorted and returned his attention to the game, his face in a deep frown. Sobering up, Obelisk noticed the frown and wondered if it was him or the game that was the cause of it. He didn't have to ponder for long._

"_So you've forgotten . . . _again_!" the prince declared sulkily. _

"_Come on, Osiris!" the guilty one protested. "Don't be so petty!"_

"_What did you get nee-sama?"_

_Ra looked up at the mention of Kisara's gift, a scowl etched on his handsome face; his hand clutching a chess piece paused in mid-air. _

"_Some Talsumian confectionery," came the mumbled reply. _

_The prince sent a glower at Obelisk before turning his face away with a sniff and a long pout. It was common knowledge Osiris had a sweet tooth . . . and a childish temperament to boot. For all of the prince's intelligence and wisdom, he could also be an unreasonable brat when provoked._

_Obelisk sighed and sat gingerly next to him. "I'll promise to bring you something special next time," he vowed, attempting to coax the sullenness away._

_The sulky royal ignored him._

"_You say that every time!" Ra retorted. "Even _I am_ tired of your empty promises and acts of favouritism!"_

"_But you don't even bring anything back!" snapped the frustrated male, annoyed at being accused by someone less considerate than him. _

"_Exactly! Which is why I am _fair_, at least," Ra replied coolly, reverting his attention back to the game and dismissing the speechless male._

_Obelisk sighed again and looked at Osiris who was focused anywhere but him. He watched intrigued as a pale hand absently pushed back a few strands of hair behind a delicate ear._

_Obelisk reached out, captured a lock of hair and rubbed it between his finger and thumb. "Your hair is getting long," he said, appreciating its softness. It was like unravelled silk cascading down Osiris' back and pooling around him._

_With his hand on his chin and his garnet gaze transfixed on the chessboard beneath knitted brows, Osiris continued to ignore him. The wind rippled around them, blowing his silky tresses about his face, reminding Obelisk of fine-spun cobweb fluttering in the breeze. The prince tut-tutted his annoyance as his hand rose to brush the floating wisps away._

_Warm hands reached out and grabbed the long tresses, taming and bunching it at the nape of the long, slender neck. The action prompted Osiris to turn his head towards Obelisk, but was halted when the older man said, "Don't move."_

_Surprisingly, the younger complied. Obelisk's long fingers combed through the hair and gathered it in his grasp. Once all the hair was obtained, he wrapped the red ribbon around the ponytail and secured it with a neat bow. "There," he said with a flourish of satisfaction, smoothing down the stubborn strands with utmost gentleness._

_Osiris crooked his arm behind his head and touched the band of velvet; a small smile tugging the luscious lips upwards as he felt Obelisk's handiwork. For the second time, Osiris steered his focus away from the game and rested his eyes on the smirking male for a few heartbeats before diverting back. "I will forgive you this time," he said with an air of tolerance. _

_Obelisk laughed aloud, the sound resounded pleasantly around the trio. "Why thank you, your Royal Cheekiness," he replied. _

_With a small smile tugging Osiris' lips, peace and harmony was restored to the status quo once more._

"Fantastic work, everyone," praised Ota-san over the speakers; the sound of his hands clapping in the background could be heard. "This is it for today since I am aware that some of you have other commitments to attend to. Please be here bright and early tomorrow morning. We are thankfully on schedule and making progress but, with the project airing in a fortnight's time, we can't afford to be lax about it. Your dedication is appreciated and thank you for your hard work. See you all tomorrow."

Yami let out a huge sigh of relief and took a large swig of water. He thought the last scene was a good place to end the day with. It left a heart-warming buzz inside him. He appreciated the warmth and lightness in Kaiba's voice. It reminded him of the time when they were at the Italian restaurant—when he was . . . _friendlier_. Nowadays, if Kaiba weren't acting, he would sound brusque and detached. It was a shame, Yami had to admit, but he knew he couldn't have the best of both worlds. The hardship he experienced had taught him to be a little pessimistic in his outlook. That way he won't be disappointed when things don't go as expected.

"Hey, Yami-chan, ready to go?" Marik weaved an arm through his and was tugging him towards the door behind a rigid Kaiba. "The interview is in the lounge right, Kaiba?"

Kaiba grunted a reply and exited. Marik and Yami followed close to the other's heels.

The trio weaved their way through the corridors until they reached the lounge. Yami's heart hammered in tempo with each step he took. After the press conference ordeal, he decided he didn't like these promotional interviews; in fact he didn't like interviews at all, be it for job or auditions.

Inwardly sighing, Yami meekly followed the two pros with an air of reluctance with his hands stuffed in his jean's pocket, his bag slung across his chest and an arm held captive to Marik's. He was rather looking forward to going home as opposed to being tortured for a magazine. He felt like a martyr going to meet his doom!

Marik, on the other hand, could barely contain his excitement as bounced along trying to lure Kaiba into a game of "guess-the-interviewer". Suffice to say, Kaiba's refusal to indulge the Egyptian by participating in his childish game did not stop his incessant happy babbling throughout their brief trek. Never one to be intimidated, he loved interviews immensely. It was always so entertaining. He hoped Yami would divulge information about himself. Trying to get personal info out of his Yami-chan was like trying to get Kaiba to laugh. Both were impossibly tight-lipped!

Impatient to get started, Marik released Yami when they arrived outside the room. With an exaggerated sweep of his hand, he grabbed and twisted the door handle, and pulled the door open. Sticking his head into the room, his eyes raked the room before settling onto a slender female form with long wavy auburn locks sitting elegantly on one of the couches. Next to her was a tanned man wearing tinted glasses and cradling a camera in his hands.

"Hey, Kaoruko! Shotaro!" Marik greeted with gusto. "Long time no see!"

Slate coloured eyes crinkling at the corner with mirth looked back at him. "I hardly think that is my fault that we've not seen each other for some time, now is it, Marik-sensei?" criticised the female good-humouredly.

Getting up, Himekoji Kaoruko, top journalist for _Otaku Monthly Magazine_ along with her companion greeted the actors with a deep bow. "Kaiba-sensei, Marik-sensei, it is a pleasure to see you again, I am truly honoured for the opportunity you've given our company. And Mutou-sensei," she turned to said man and offered a business card to him. Yami received it with both hands. "I am Himekoji Kaoruko of _Otaku Monthly Magazine_. Please to meet you. And this," gesturing to the tall man standing next to her, "is our photographer, Akaboshi Shotaro, and he will be taking photographs during and after the interview."

Returning the bow along with Kaiba and Marik, Yami replied politely, "It is my pleasure, Himekoji-san, Akaboshi-san."

After the formalities were over, the interviewer motioned the men to be seated and settled herself onto the couch opposite them. Kaiba sat on one end of the couch whereas Marik draped himself on the other. Yami sat stiffly between them, his hands balled tightly on top of his knees.

Marik, noticing the tension, prodded Yami on the base of his spine, prompting a surprise yelp and involuntary squirm from him. Pouting angrily, Yami scowled at the laughing culprit.

Himekoji-san chuckled and gave a knowingly look at the mischievous Egyptian as she picked up a folder and a recording device off the low table between them and placed it on her lap. Then, she looked at the three men opposite her and waited for their full attention. She didn't have to wait long. Three pairs of eyes were upon her in the matter of seconds. The cerulean pair looked positively bored, the violet ones looked merry and playful, and the crimson pair looked practically fearful. Himekoji could feel the latter's anxiety seeping out through his body. She felt sorry for him and decided to put him at ease.

"I am aware Kaiba-sensei and Marik-sensei are familiar with the procedure, but I'll explain it for the benefit of Mutou-sensei. The interview will consist mostly of questions that are related to the _Broken Bonds_ project though, I might add, it wouldn't hurt to promote a little of yourself in the process too," Himekoji hinted with a smile. "After we've gone through the official questions, I have a few fan-based ones that I would like to ask on the fans' behalf. If you feel uncomfortable or disinclined to answer any of the questions, let me know and I'll move on. The purpose of this interview is to promote the anime and introduce you to the audience. If you feel we are prying, do not hesitate to inform me, is that clear, Mutou-sensei?"

Yami nodded in response.

"Good, let's get started," Himekoji-san said gleefully, activating the recording device and placing it on the table. Opening her folder, she shuffled a few pieces of paper around and picked up a pen.

"Right, first of all, I would like to say that it's an immense honour to be able to do this interview. I am sure I am the envy of the press right now to get this exclusive—not that I'll be the last—but being the first makes this a very special moment for me. So, thank you."

Yami rolled his eyes at Marik snort to the interviewer's remark; no doubt the hentai was construing something perverse from her excited words, whereas Kaiba lifted a brow at the enthusiasm displayed. He had allocated a certain time for the interview; he hoped she was going to make a start soon if it was to be completed within the time set. Trying hard not to glance at his watch to make his point, he crossed his legs and folded his arms across his chest. He could not help the soft glare he sent her way though.

"So," Himekoji-san began after clearing her throat. "The first question I would like to ask you all is: could you share your auditioning experience for _Broken Bonds_ with us? Starting with Kaiba-sensei."

Pushing his back into the soft leather of the couch, Kaiba paused briefly before answering. "Some of you may think that KCC being the sponsors of _Broken Bonds_ I would be offered the part. Unfortunately, that isn't the case. Ota-san made me audition for Obelisk even though I was the favourite for the role."

"Was there fierce competition for the role of Obelisk? And did you have to wait long before you were informed you got the part?"

"I competed against five other voice actors," Kaiba recalled softly, "but only needed to wait a day to learn I had got the part."

"You must have made quite an impression to get a prompt reply like that."

Kaiba shrugged nonchalantly. "Better that than to think the competition was weak . . . which, I might add, it wasn't. I trust Ota-san and the panel's judgement. If I wasn't ideal for the role of Obelisk, I am sure I wouldn't be voicing him now."

Marik laughed. "So cocky, Kaiba," he goaded, poking at Kaiba and his modest reply. He knew who was short-listed for the audition and it was a no brainer that Kaiba was the best candidate for Obelisk out of the bunch. Still, it didn't stop him from teasing him.

Kaiba snorted. "With KCC's stake in the project, I can only hope for its success. Who voices Obelisk is irrelevant as long as he does a good job. If I remember your audition correctly, your experience was not dissimilar from mine."

Marik smiled and nodded his head slowly. "Yes, you were at Ra's audition. You even voiced a scene with the candidates so the panel could compare the chemistry between each actor."

"Were you nervous, Marik-san?" Himekoji-san asked curiously. Yami whipped his head around to stare at Marik. He was curious too.

The Egyptian shook his head. "Nah, I've been voicing with Kaiba for so long that we're relatively comfortable working on scenes together. The only thing I would be anxious about is fluffing up my lines. I am a pro, you know. I have a reputation to maintain."

Yami and Kaiba simultaneously rolled their eyes at the comment. "Who's the cocky one now?" Kaiba sniped. "Besides, do you even know what being 'pro' entails? If you do, I have yet to see you behave like one."

Marik snorted, "The day you take that stick out of your ass, is the day I'll act _real_ professional!" He leaned over to Himekoji, pointed to the recording device and drew a hand across his throat. _Cut out the last comment_, it implied. Understanding the meaning behind the gesture, Himekoji-san nodded. He winked his thanks in return.

Sitting back into the couch once more, Marik continued, "Like Kaiba pointed out, my audition was similar to his. The candidates and I were told to read out scenes varying from young Ra, to Ra in love, to super-angry Ra and evil Ra. I had some tough competition though. One of the candidates, and a dear friend of mine, gave me a run for my money. Personally, I think he would have clinched the deal if it hadn't been for the scene with Kaiba. Fortunately for me, my Ra was more compatible with Kaiba's Obelisk than his."

Himekoji-san looked at Kaiba and asked, "Do you feel that is the case, Kaiba-sensei?" This time, Yami turned to observe Kaiba, his brows raised expectantly for the answer.

"For a change, you are actually selling yourself short, Marik," Kaiba said bluntly. "The other candidate was good, but in my professional opinion, your Ra was better—and that was _before_ we did that any scenes together. The panel knew that and their decision was unanimous. It was why you were notified of the role the next day."

Yami spun his head to see Marik's response to Kaiba's rare praise, but Marik dismissed it with a casual wave of his hand. Instead, he grinned at Yami and said, "Hey Yami-chan, it's your turn now."

Yami paled and swallowed to wet his parched throat. He was aware that all eyes were on him. "Well, I wasn't actually at the casting for Osiris. In fact, I was vying for a minor role for _Broken Bonds_," Yami gave a forced laugh and looked at the interviewer shame-faced, "and truth be told, I was ignorant about manga and project before the auditions."

Himekoji-san's eyes widened at the revelation. "So, you're telling me you had no idea about the project beforehand?"

Yami nodded sheepishly. "The whole experience was surreal. The order to go attend the audition came out of the blue; I was called into the office by my agent and told to attend this audition for 'one of the hero's subordinate and friend' if I remember my agent's words correctly, and I did."

Himekoji-san nodded her head, her silence requesting Yami to continue. From the corner of his eye, Yami noticed Kaiba lean further back into the couch and smirking. He was enjoying himself! Yami reddened as he recalled how Kaiba goaded him into losing his temper. Looking back now, he could see elements of Obelisk and Osiris in their exchange. Obelisk knew how to push Osiris' buttons—just like Kaiba did his! Suppressing the urge to pout, Yami took a deep breath and continued.

"Well, I was the last candidate and was partnered with Kaiba-sensei in a scene. After we did the scene, we took a break and then I was asked to voice a character called Osiris when I returned and I did. I was told I got the part a week later. Compared to Kaiba-sensei and Marik-sensei's situation, it must have been a tough process."

Kaiba snorted at the comment, but did not enlighten anyone with his outburst. Marik, on the other hand, was more forthcoming, "I was present at the Osiris audition so trust me when I say Yami-chan's Osiris was superior to the rest," Marik shrugged, "but then again, that's just my opinion."

"Oh, and what did you find in Mutou-sensei's Osiris that the other's lacked?" prodded Himekoji-san.

Marik grinned and trailed his eyes to everyone in the room for the full dramatic effect. Ignoring Kaiba's mini-scowl, he looked at Yami and said one word, "Fire."

Gasps were heard, but Marik disregarded them. Instead, his attention was focused on Yami's stunned expression. Eyes wide beneath arched slender brows and lips slightly parted, Yami's face was priceless.

"And sexy," Marik couldn't help but add with a lascivious smirk.

Yami groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. _And he was behaving so well_, he thought to himself. He wondered if he could request for that unwelcomed comment to be removed, he was about to turn to Kaiba and silently plead his case when Himekoji-san's chuckle broke through his musings.

"Ah, some things never change, right, Marik-sensei?" Marik replied with a snort. "But it good to see you approve of Mutou-sensei's Osiris. From what I've seen so far, Mutou-sensei is doing an outstanding job. Keep up the good work."

"T-thank you," Yami spluttered, taken aback by the praise bestowed on him. He could feel the heat spread from his face to his neck. It increased when he felt a hand ruffle his tri-coloured spikes.

"Aw, Yami-chan's all embarrassed now," laughed Marik.

"Can we move on?" growled Kaiba, watching Yami bat Marik's hand away from the hair with little amusement. "I'd like the interview to finish sometime today if possible."

"Yes, of course," Himekoji-san said hurriedly. "Now, moving on to the next question: can you tell the readers what inspired you to become voice actors. Again, we will start with Kaiba-sensei."

"Most know that my initiation into voice acting had nothing to do with inspiration and all to do with Pegasus-san's persistence. At the time, I didn't have a company to run, so I thought I'd do it to pass time. The job's stuck ever since—even after I inherited KCC."

Silence enveloped the room as Kaiba's words sunk in, heads nodding in understanding. Yami admired Kaiba's perseverance. It would be the industry's loss should Kaiba retire from voice acting to run a company. Peers and fans loved the Ice Prince.

Himekoji-san hummed her acknowledgment before moving on. "And Marik-sensei?" she pressed. "You were recruited straight from university."

Marik smiled at the memory. "Yes, I was. Pegasus-san approached me after I did a speech at the university's open day. I was President of the Student Council at the time."

Yami whipped his head around to face Marik, his features etched with disbelief. "You were Student Council President?"

"Yep, at Domino City University. Held the title for two years in a row prior to my departure."

Yami looked sceptical.

"What's that look for Yami-chan? Do I not look capable of such position?"

A rude snort was his reply. "I find it hard to imagine you in a position of importance. Kaiba-sensei, yes definitely, I mean, he _oozes_ the part . . . but you, no."

Marik looked like a kicked puppy. He placed his hand over his heart and whined, "You wound me, Yami-chan."

"Can't say I blame Mutou-sensei, Marik-sensei," Himekoji-san interjected. "You don't look like the type to take on the extra work the presidency involves."

Marik smirked lazily, "I didn't have to. The others did the work. I just had to show my handsome face around to get the votes and lure the people with my awesome voice."

"What's it in for you?" Yami asked with narrowing eyes, suspicion tainting the query.

"Fans. Lots of adoring fans ready to throw themselves at my feet."

"Figures."

"So," Himekoji-san drew out slowly, trying to steer the conversation back to the relevant topic, "how did Pegasus-san manage to coax you into voice acting then?"

"_Fans_. _Lots_ of adoring fans ready to throw themselves at my feet."

"You never change," Himekoji-san grumbled, catching Marik's smug grin and nonchalant shrug before addressing the final actor. "And Mutou-san? What inspired you to a career of voice acting?"

Yami looked thoughtful for a moment before answering. "My younger brother was the one who got me interested in the dubbing industry," he admitted with a soft smile. "He used to ask me to imitate character voices for fun and I kind of got hooked since. After a while, my interest went one step further and I began to analyse voices."

"What was your favourite character? And was it the one you imitated the best?"

"My favourite had to be Kuriboh from _The Big Adventures of Little Kuriboh_. And no, he wasn't the one my little brother said I voiced best."

"And whom, according to your brother, did you voice best?"

Embarrassed, Yami squirmed uncomfortably in his seat. He ducked his head down and mumbled something inaudible into his chest.

The female interviewer leaned forward slightly and said, "I'm sorry, Mutou-sensei, I didn't quite catch that. Can you repeat it again?"

Blushing profusely, Yami took a deep breath and repeated what was said earlier, "I was told I did a mean Death Guardius from _The Masked Demon Beast_."

Silence.

Then, a roar of laughter filled the room.

Marik had doubled over laughing and was slapping his thigh in merriment. Himekoji-san and her colleague were smothering their laughter behind their hands and even the corners of Kaiba's lips twitched in suppressed mirth.

"You've got to be shittin' me, right?" Marik squealed. He was bouncing excitedly on the couch. "That was the first character I voiced! Was it that memorable?"

Palming his face, Yami shook his head. "Somehow, my brother loved him. He had some terrible fascination with the character and his voice despite he was terrified of it. It got to the point he requested it so much that I near perfected it."

"Give us a sample then," Marik urged slyly. "Say in Death Guardius' voice: 'by donning the Mask of Remnants, I hereby take control of your mind and body. You shall bow down before me, my puppet, for I am your master and you shall do my bidding. Muwahahahaha . . . '"

"No."

"Why?"

"Don't want to."

"Please."

"No."

"_Please_."

"N—"

"Why don't you indulge us, Mutou-sensei? We'd all love to hear it."

Pouting, Yami sighed before clearing his throat and repeating the requested lines in his Death Guarius voice. It was deep, menacing and held a hint of creepiness in it. The rendition was _very_ convincing.

Marik laughed and hugged Yami for his efforts whereas Himekoji-san and Akaboshi-san applauded him. Yami stole a glance at Kaiba. The taciturn man was looking disapprovingly at the hentai attached to him, but when their eyes met, Yami noticed a hint of amusement in them.

"I think Marik will out of a job soon," Kaiba quipped with a smirk, his eyes fixed on the rising blush that spread across Yami's face. "His Evilness has finally met his match." Himekoji-san and Akaboshi-san could only wholeheartedly agree.

"Right," Himekoji-san grinned devilishly. "My next question is: In a nutshell summarise your character and tell us what aspects of those attributes you can relate to. Kaiba-sensei?"

Kaiba looked pensive as he considered the answer. There was very little of Obelisk in him, if he was going to be honest with himself. Ra was befitting him more, but he couldn't openly admit that, could he? Skimming the faces around him, he rested his eyes on the sole female in the room. She was anticipating his answer so he gave it.

"Obelisk is a playful, impulsive, outgoing and optimistic individual who is passionate about life and love! Under that lively façade, he can be serious and considerate, and he is fiercely loyal to his friends and country. He protects those he loves. However, he does possess a rebellious streak which come into play more oft than not and lands him in deep trouble. If I were to compare myself with Obelisk, I'd say we are similar in the way we will protect what is ours and not allow other's to take it away from us. We both have stubborn traits and outspoken when angered. In later years, Obelisk's maturity nurtures responsibility and wisdom. _That_ I can relate to."

Everyone except Marik nodded in agreement. The latter had his head tilted to one side and was looking at the brunet with extreme curiosity—keenly reflecting on the admission. A wicked smile stretched across his tanned face. Those pale eyes shifted to Yami momentarily before shifting back to Kaiba again.

Unblinkingly, Kaiba stared back at him. Those cerulean orbs were fired up with steely determination. Daring him to oppose.

"Um, Marik-sensei?"

Marik turned from Kaiba to look at the pretty redhead, a golden brow raised in question. "Hmmm?" he said distractedly.

"Your answer?" Himekoji-san reminded politely.

Marik laughed to cover his embarrassment. It wasn't every day he was caught unawares and left without a comeback. "Ah, yes . . ." he dragged out slowly. "Let's see, Ra is a proud, smart, obstinate and snobbish fellow who feels he is superior to everyone around him, he has a tendency to look down at others." Marik took in a deep breath and exhaled. "He is madly in love with Kisara, but the sentiment is unfortunately one-sided which drives him off the deep end. He loves to tease Osiris and gets his kicks from either harassing or mocking the man. Ironically enough, he only sees Osiris as a worthy opponent and does his utmost to outwit him at every turn. Apart from Osiris and Kisara, everyone else is insignificant to him."

Marik paused for a few seconds and continued. "I can't say I am very much like Ra except for the fact I love teasing and harassing people, _especially_ my little ol' Yami-chan. I see him worthy of my attention." To make a point, Marik extended his hand and caressed the nape of said victim's neck.

Yami scowled at the offending man and tried to shrug off the contact. All the while, Kaiba watched stiffly from the side.

"Well, like Kisara, it seems like your sentiments for Mutou-sensei is unreciprocated as well," Himekoji-san scoffed evilly.

"Yes," Marik replied flatly, "it is a tragedy, but one I intend to remedy. Ra never gave up and neither shall I."

"Ra is delusional!" Yami grumbled.

"But he's persistent."

"He's homicidal."

"But he's persistent," Marik insisted happily. "And I have you know, Yami-chan, 'persistent' is my middle name."

"I thought it was 'pervert'."

"It can be if you're interested," Marik replied with a wink. Yami covered his face and groaned into his hands.

"Mutou, stop encouraging the hentai and answer damn the question so we can move on!" snapped Kaiba, his impatience was getting the better of him and he was close to going 'homicidal' on the idiotic pair!

This time Yami's glare was aimed at Kaiba. And Kaiba glared back. Both pair of eyes was locked in a silent war—both refusing to look away first. It was Yami broke eye contact in the end. The longer he stared into those eyes, the deeper he felt himself drowning in them. The swirl of emotions he sought so hard to suppress surfaced once again, leaving him perturbed and flustered. He discovered he missed the way Kaiba would look at him. He missed the reassuring touches Kaiba would give him. He missed the discreet way Kaiba would soothe him when he was rattled. And he missed his protectiveness.

"_If I were to compare myself with Obelisk, I'd say we are similar in the way we will protect what is ours and not allow other's to take it away from us." _

Yami chewed his lower lip as he collected himself, a frown marring his temple as he reflected on what Kaiba said. The coolness the other displayed . . . did it mean Kaiba no longer cared . . . that he was no longer worth protecting?

Finally finding his voice Yami spoke up, his hands curled into tight fists on his lap. "In my opinion, there are so many words to describe Osiris," he began, inwardly congratulating himself for his steady voice. "He is intelligent, charismatic, just, cool-headed as well as hot-tempered too. He is a brilliant tactician and an able diplomat. He is devoted to those he loves and he is dependable in times of need. He shows acts of bravery where his sister and his friends are concerned. However, despite his supposed level-headedness, he does have random spurts of recklessness, which we are familiar with when he is younger. Oh, and he has a sweet-tooth."

Uncurling the fists, Yami drummed his fingers on his lap as he compared his personality with Osiris'. "If I were to relate myself to Osiris, then I'll have to admit there'll be more differences than similarities. I am not bright, charismatic or have any talents worth mentioning, but I am devoted to those I love and I'll strive to protect them whenever possible. Like Osiris, I can be a little hot-headed, reckless and outspoken—"

Kaiba's snort interrupted the sentence. Yami sent him a heated glare whereupon Kaiba returned it with an arch brow and a sardonic smirk that seem to say: _only a little hot-headed, reckless and outspoken?_

Ignoring the jeer, Yami turned away from Kaiba and picked up where he left off. He knew the others were interested in the silent exchange, but wisely kept their curiosity to themselves. "As I was saying, I can be a _little_ hot-headed, reckless and outspoken, but that's because, like Osiris, I am easily provoked. I guess my brother is right when he says that is my main shortcoming. My pride tends to get the better of me sometimes."

"That is modest of you, Yami-chan," Marik chuckled, tugging playfully at one of Yami's spikes. "Don't forget, it's that temper that gave you an advantage over your dubbing rivals. Osiris would not be the same if the person voicing him was not able to portray him at his finest."

"At his finest?" Himekoji-san asked.

"Yep, in a tantrum, of course. The fits that he's able to pitch are a force to be reckoned with. The Gadius and Osiris scenes are hilariously entertaining because it is done so well. I am sure you will all agree with me when I say Yami makes Osiris his own despite their differences in character."

Yami could only gape at Marik speechlessly; amazed at how sane and cool he sounded. It made Yami wonder what the _real_ Marik was like. Considering his unsavoury traits, he was popular and well liked. No one had any ill intent or hatred towards the hentai despite his frivolity and perverseness. Furthermore, his fans almost rivalled Kaiba's. One could even say Marik was similar to Kaiba in a way that both had more layers to their person than an onion. However, where Kaiba is closed off and aloof, Marik is expressive and open. At that moment in time, Yami was impressed with Marik's maturity. _Very impressed!_

"Continue to look at me like that, Yami-chan, and I'll jump you."

_Well, screw that_, thought Yami, his expression morphing into a glower. In that instance, he wished Rebecca was present and braining the hentai with her script!

"Ahem," Himekoji-san tactfully interrupted. "Let's move to the last question before we tackle the questions sent in by the fans, shall we? I would like each sensei to tell us which are the most memorable scenes for you so far and why? Kaiba-sensei."

"I think the scene that's most memorable for me so far is the Obelisk and Osiris tête-à-tête tree scene because it has, as Ota-san so eloquently put it, a 'bi-polar Osiris'. The scene was one of the most difficult to act because it depicts Osiris on an emotional rollercoaster. I have to admit, the results are astounding . . . not to mention the experience of partnering Mutou-sensei on it was most enjoyable."

A happy chortle from Yami confirmed Kaiba's words. "Yes, the scene was very challenging," added Yami fondly, his head bobbing to the comment. On the outside he was calm, but on the inside his heart was beating to the tempo of '_Oh, my god, oh, my god, oh, my god!_' It was hard to believe that Kaiba was actually praising him. _Actually_ saying it was the most memorable scene in his book—even more than his scenes with Kisara! It was just . . . _WOW!_

Himekoji-san was frantically scribbling something in her folder. Yami suspected it might be a reminder to check out the scene when the time comes. If Kaiba acclaimed it, it must have been worth something. Satisfied she had jotted everything down, she peered at Marik and giving him her full attention. As if on cue, Marik spoke.

"I have so many I find memorable because I am greedy. I've already mentioned I liked the Gadius and Osiris scenes and another one of my favourites is the 'Ra propose to Kisara' scene. Shizuka-chan did a marvellous job in conveying the sorrow and regret. One can't blame Ra for being besotted with her, right? She's such a darling!" Marik cackled to the last remark. "However, my most treasured, most awesomest and bestest favourite scene so far—and that's not including the one that me and Yami-chan did in front of the hotel for the fans after the press conference—has to be the little confrontation where Ra announces he is leaving Metahtes and Osiris tries to dissuade him."

"Ah, I remember that part in the manga and in the trailer," Himekoji-san sighed dreamily. "Osiris tries so hard to persuade Ra to stay, but to no avail. In the end, amidst the growing animosity, the pair threatens to defeat the other and thus deepening the Ra and Osiris rivalry. I am definitely looking forward to that scene very much. The tension between the two was electrifying. It was like the beginning to the end of whatever they had between them. Friendship and comradeship was cast aside and in its place enmity and resentment was born. Was that why it was so memorable for you, Marik-sensei?"

Marik grinned. "Yes, that and the fact that the scene was charged with sexual tension."

"Anything and everything with you is related to something ecchi. Why am I not surprised you've managed to make Ra into some sort of pervert," Kaiba countered.

Yami's head swerved to observe him.

"Come on, Kaiba!" Marik protested. Yami's head then swerved to Marik. "Don't tell me you haven't noticed how Ra practically tries to lure Osiris to his side. His method of persuasion is rather sexy if you don't mind me saying so . . ."

"That's because you make it sound so perverted!"

Yami's head veered back to Kaiba.

"I call it '_enticing'_, Kaiba! You can't expect to coax Osiris to the dark side with ugly threats, do you? Bear in mind, Osiris admires Ra's intelligence so he's already halfway on Ra's side, all that's required is a gentle nudge and he would have fallen into Ra's lap." Marik stopped for breath, his chest panting slightly from his passionate outburst. "Besides, you wouldn't know _sexy_ if it stripped naked and humped your leg! Even fans recognise the potential in that pairing. I'll have you know it's the ultimate yaoi fanon pairing!"

Marik sounded childishly gleeful as he made that statement. Yami almost expected him to puff out his chest and beat it—like some sort of smug ape!

"How about this," Himekoji-san ventured, there was an evil gleam in her eye that made Yami shudder. It reminded him of Anzu when she went into fangirl mode. "Why don't we settle this dispute with a small challenge for Kaiba-sensei and Marik-sensei?"

Both men looked suspiciously at Himekoji-san. _Go on_, they silently encouraged. _We are listening_.

"Why don't you take turns to enact those _persuasive_ lines to Osiris . . ." Himekoji-san gestures to Yami, "and see who is sexier?"

Yami let out a strangled moan and wished he would magically disappear in a puff of smoke.

"You're on!" Marik blurted out, his hands reaching for his script and flipping through the pages. "Okay, here it is, it's scene 129. Yami-chan, you say this line," he points to the relevant line, "and we will follow it up, okay?"

"You can't be serious!" exclaimed Yami, turning from Marik to watch in fascinated horror as Kaiba slowly delves into his bag to retrieve his script. Finding the required page, he leaves it open on his lap after scanning the lines and awaits further instruction.

Himekoji-san gladly proceeds with the task. "Right, I want to see some serious seduction here. Woo Osiris like you mean it! Marik-sensei will go first. Mutou-sensei, when you're ready."

Yami swallowed and turned to face Marik. The man was looking very grave. Sighing, Yami inhaled and said, "So, you will not reconsider then?" Sadness tinged with regret accented those words. Osiris did not want Ra to leave.

Marik reached out and gently brushed a raven bang away from Yami's face, tucking it behind his ear. Then, he trailed his fingers down the outer shell of the ear and began rubbing the soft velvety lobe. Violet eyes filled with longing and tenderness peered into his and then Marik spoke, his plea shattering the long silence. "Come with me, Osiris," he implored, his voice soft like silk and sweet like honey. "Only I can equal that intellect of yours, only I can satisfy that insatiable mind. Together, we can be one big, happy family: you, me and Kisara."

Large, round crimson orbs stared back at the Egyptian. The ability to speak had all but fled their owner. Yami was held spellbound by the magic the words wove. He could only stare speechlessly as Marik beamed widely at him.

"Oh my goodness! That was so awesome!" Himekoji-san's shriek broke the spell. Yami and Marik turned their heads to the voice and were met with her cell phone held at arm's length and directed at them. "Now, Kaiba-sensei, it's your turn. Mutou-sensei, please turn around to face Kaiba-sensei."

With his heart hammer excitedly against his chest, Yami slowly spun around on his ass to face the Ra pretender.

"Good, you may begin when ready."

Yami looked up and met Kaiba's gaze. For a moment he felt himself propel back to the time they were in the alleyway, his back resting against the concrete wall with Kaiba's body so close to his. Opening his mouth, he willed the words to spill from his lips. "So, you will not consider then?" The dryness in his throat made the question sound husky.

Impatiently, Yami waited for Kaiba's reply. But instead of the expected words, he felt Kaiba caress his cheek with the back of his hand. The knuckles sweeping down until it reached his chin. Gently cupping it, Kaiba placed his finger underneath it and tilted Yami's face upwards.

Gazing at the silent man, Yami's eyes widened when a thumb brushed against his lips. Kaiba's expression was soft, his eyes glowing intensely under the artificial lighting. The thumb lingered a little longer on his lips before retreating and pressing into his chin. Holding it firmly between finger and thumb, Kaiba leaned in. Yami's eyes fluttered shut when he felt Kaiba's lips close to his ear.

"Come with me, Osiris," Kaiba whispered invitingly, his voice was sultry and sensuous. The tone held a trace of wistfulness to it. "Only I can equal that intellect of yours, only I can satisfy that insatiable mind. Together, we can be one big, happy family: you, me and Kisara."

Kaiba's words were hot over his flushed skin, Yami turned his face so his lips ghosted near the other's ear and responded with a reply that was audible to only him and Kaiba. "Yes," he breathed out.

Kaiba smirked and pulled back. The hand that held Yami captive retracted slowly, the finger unwilling to relinquish its hold dragged across the pale skin, making Yami's breathing hitch and catch in his throat.

A strangled sound compelled all eyes to turn to the female who was kneeling on the floor with her upper body leaning across the table, her elbows propped on the surface and supporting the body's weight. The phone was extended as far as her arm would allow it and it was targeted at Kaiba and Yami.

Kaiba rolled his eyes and snapped, "Breathe, Himekoji-san! And stop drooling. It's not very becoming."

Himekoji-san shook herself out of her stupor long enough to squeal, "That was _so_ hot!" before stowing her phone away.

Marik, dissatisfied with the result, demanded a rematch. "It's not fair that Kaiba got to be all handsy with Yami-chan. I bet I could best that if given the chance!" Marik flexed his fingers to support his point. It was met with Kaiba's death-glare.

"Need I remind you that we are in a middle of an interview and very pressed for time thanks to our little diversion!" Turning to the interviewer, Kaiba said, "Now, Himekoji-san kindly continue and ensure that there are no more distractions from now on."

Himekoji-san reddened at the subtle rebuke and began fanning herself with the papers nervously. "Yes . . . um . . . well, it was Mutou-sensei's turn to tell us which was his most memorable scene and why?"

Yami had just managed to get that blush to recede when it flared up again. He was very hesitant to answer the question truthfully, but that Obelisk and Kisara scene was his favourite—especially Obelisk's declaration of love. Well, it was time to 'fess up. "The most memorable scene for me was the one where Obelisk offers to protect Kisara always."

"And which scene is that precisely?" Kaiba demanded quietly, his curiosity roused. He leant forward a little to add, "Do you remember any of the lines?"

Yami flinched and looked uncomfortable. "You know, it's the one where Obelisk comforts Kisara after she discovers Ra was planning to ask for her hand in marriage."

Kaiba feigned ignorance and pretended to look puzzled.

"Fine!" Yami huffed. "It's the one scene where Obelisk says, 'I will be here for you . . . I will protect you always so never fear, my sweet love. Trust in me and I will ensure you will never regret it.'" Yami quoted the words in the most flat and monotone voice he could muster. He wasn't going to give Kaiba the satisfaction of hearing him confess like Obelisk.

"Way to kill a confession, Mutou," Kaiba said dryly. Disappointed he couldn't get Yami to say those words in the same heart-wrenching way he did back at the KaibaCorp office, he reclined back into his seat again.

Sensing Kaiba's sour mood, Himekoji-san swiftly moved onto the next and final phase of the interview. "So, now we move onto the questions sent in by our readers. The first question is from Secret Moon Princess and it asks all three sensei: What do you ship? It can be canon or non-canon. I'll start with Kaiba-sensei."

"I have no preference," Kaiba replied with indifference.

Yami was tempted to call Kaiba out on that one. After all, he wouldn't have given him an Obelisk plushie if he weren't hell-bent on shipping Purple. Why not allow Marik have his Orangeshipping fun if he hadn't minded, right? He vied to catch Kaiba's eyes so he could silently call him a liar. When their eyes met, Kaiba smirked at him. Yami pouted and looked away. _Lying closet Purpleshipper_, he mentally yelled at Kaiba.

The brunet's smirk widened at Yami's sullen look, but said nothing.

"As you all know, it's no surprise that I am an avid Orangeshipper," Marik admitted happily. "But I do support Blueshipping too,"

Everyone except Kaiba looked surprised at the Blueshipping confession.

"You support Blueshipping?" Himekoji-san gasped.

"Naturally! If Obelisk is occupied with Kisara, then Osiris is all Ra's! One needs to ensure that clumsy brute is too distracted with Kisara to court my sweet Tempest, you know."

"Ah, I see," Himekoji-san, conceded. "It makes sense, I suppose. Clever tactics. And how about you, Mutou-san? Any preferences?"

Yami sweat-dropped. It was a delicate situation because if he said the wrong thing he'll suffer terribly in the hands of the two most zealous shippers known to the fandom. It's a case of: Anzu aka _Orangeshipper Enthusiast Number One_ vs Rebecca aka _I'll-kill-you-if-you-don't-ship-Purple Fanatic_. He was dead either way, it was a matter of which would hurt less. Yami licked his lips before answering.

"You see, I am inclined to like all the pairings because of the exposure, thanks to my friends. I have yet to settle on an OTP, granted that I decide on one to ship, but I do like Blueshipping because the canon pairing is sweet and loving. I am not so keen on Greenshipping. It lacks the same vibe as Blueshipping since, in my opinion, Ra doesn't love Kisara like Obelisk does."

"Oh, care to elaborate on that, Mutou-sensei?" Himekoji-san asked.

"Ra is in love with the idea of being in love," Yami said thoughtfully, "but deep down inside, its about wanting to possess Kisara because of her 'gift' and because he can't stand the idea of Obelisk obtaining someone who is more suited for him. Ra sees Kisara as an object rather than a person and for that I don't particularly care for the pairing."

"How about the slash pairings that fans are warring over?"

"Well, I am not opposed to Purpleshipping or Orangeshipping. I have friends who are crazy about those two pairings and they try to convert me to their cause whenever possible. I think playing Osiris increases their enthusiasm, but I am thankful they don't try to push it too far," Yami turned red suddenly. "I have had Orangeshipping and Purpleshipping fans asking me to say lewd and suggestive things in Osiris' voice. I've refused their requests."

"Give us an Orangeshipping example, Yami-chan."

"No."

"Yami-chan—"

"Marik!" Kaiba barked. "Drop it so we can move on. Next question, Himekoji-san."

"Fine!" Marik grumbled. "But, this isn't the last you'll hear of this, Yami-chan. Mark my words!"

"Right, moving on . . ." Himekoji-san sang through forced joviality. "The next two questions are from CandyassGoth. The first question is directed at Mutou-sensei and it asks why you chose voice acting. Fortunately, we already covered that earlier so we will go on the next question, which is for Marik-sensei and it asks: If you had not become a voice actor, what other career would you have pursued? And what other talents do you have that are overshadowed by your promiscuous behaviour?" Himekoji-san tried to keep a straight face quoting the last part of the question.

Kaiba snorted when the word "talent" and "promiscuous" was mentioned. Everyone in the room knew promiscuousness was a talent synonym with the debauched man. None had flaunted it as much as Marik did. It was interesting to hear what his answer was going to be.

"Now then, it's an interesting question," Marik began. "I know my family would have wanted me to run the family business had I not become a voice actor, or I might have tried my hand in modelling since it would have earned me the same status and benefits as my current occupation."

"Benefits?" the female interviewer asked.

"Yep, fame, fortune and lots of adoring fans. You never know, I could have been the 'face' for the _Millennium_ brand. As for 'other talents' I possess that's not well known . . ." Marik had to pause and think. "I am talented with Photoshop . . . but that's for ecchi stuff, I suppose. I can cook a fantastic three course meal . . . but that's good for impressing and wooing dates . . ." A frown marred Marik's face as he sat back and contemplated deeply. The four other occupants knew the hentai was struggling to come up with something that didn't damn him one way or the other. Then, with a snap of his fingers, Marik yelled, "I've got it! I can give a fantastic massage!"

Everyone in the room gave him look that screamed: _Are you for real?_

"No seriously! An acquaintance taught me how to get kinks and knots out of a tense body. By creating the right atmosphere with candles and soothing music, and using different aromatic oils, I am able to get even the most wound-up person to relax and melt under my ministrations. I'd offer you my services, Kaiba, but you're not my type. Yami-chan, however, can feel my magic hands any time."

"More like molesting," Yami mumbled. "Besides, even something as innocent as a simple massage sounds lecherous coming from your mouth. Face it, Marik-sensei, any _other_ talent you may possess is used for unsavoury purposes, which _supports_ your promiscuous behaviour and not negate it. So far, you haven't been able to provide us with a talent that says otherwise."

"I stand corrected," Marik acknowledged in defeat, dipping his head in a small bow. "However, with that said, I hope you will, one day, sample some of my talents."

Yami crossed his arms and ignored him.

Himekoji-san took advantage of the respite and pushed on. "The next question is from Jbubbles and it's for Marik-sensei again. My, you are popular today! Our reader wonders why do you have this double personality? You are sweet and renowned as a _loving_ character off stage and yet able to portray such an amazing villain. Doesn't your sweeties worry with this?"

Marik looked contemplative as he pondered over the answer. "I agree that I have two separate lives and with it, two separate personalities. Why, you ask? Just because I am able to play a top-notch villain, doesn't necessarily mean I am a cruel and sadist bad guy in real life. In fact, being a bad guy is a pain in the ass! You don't have friends because people avoid you, all you ever do is dream about world domination and the destruction of mankind, and that's pretty hard work. In my opinion, anything that requires too much effort is not worth doing—especially if it means everyone will hate you in the end. It's hard to get laid with that kinda attitude, if you know what I mean," Marik flashed a toothy grin at Himekoji-san. "Though with that said, I have to admit that some villains are actually pretty cool . . . like Ra, for example."

Marik paused and shrugged. "If I was given a choice to which side to play, I still would have chosen the villainous side. There is something appealing about the playing someone you are not, it's challenging and very rewarding—rewarding because people appreciate it. I have a wonderful fan club devoted to me. Now, that says a lot about how I am perceived as a voice actor and real person."

Another shrug. "Despite my antagonist roles, in real life, I am a simple and an amicable guy. My dreams and desires are simple too. To answer the second part of the question: those who _really_ know me can see I am easily content and nothing like the evildoers I portray. Frankly, it ain't a whole lot of fun going around with a stick up one's ass, right?" Marik looked pointedly at Kaiba.

Kaiba made a mental note to procure the transcript and omit the objectionable comments before it got published. He looked at the interviewer who nodded her head in acknowledgement. It was one of the terms they agreed on to secure this interview.

"I think you've answered that very well," Himekoji-san said. "Now, onto our third question which is from Yami E—"

"Ooh! Another Yami-chan!"

Himekoji-san glared at Marik before resuming, "As I was saying, one question is for Kaiba-sensei and the other, for Mutou-sensei. First of all, Kaiba-sensei, please tell us what you think of Mutou-sensei so far and what is it like working with him since he is relatively new in this? And the second question is: Mutou-sensei, tell us what you think about the story _Broken Bonds_ and which one of the character is your favourite?"

Kaiba answered first. "So far, I think Mutou-sensei is doing very well. He shows enthusiasm in his work and a willingness to learn. He listens to Ota-san's advice and applies it correctly. For someone who has very little experience in anime dubbing, Mutou-san is doing a superb job and his work ethics is good. He is a pleasure to work with. For an amateur, he conducts himself in a professional manner—unlike _some_ actors, I might add." Piercing blue eyes glared meaningfully at the Egyptian.

Marik dismissed it with a shake of his head and laughed.

Seeing that Kaiba was no going to say more, Himekoji-san turned to the smaller male. "Mutou-sensei?" she pressed softly.

Yami looked at the interviewer and her companion for a few seconds before dropping his eyes to the recording machine. A small wrinkle crossed his brow as he attempted to word his answer. "I find the story of _Broken Bonds_ fascinating. The plot is amazing with incredible twists and turns throughout the story. It is filled with action, romance and humour so it's appealing to all ages and both genders, no wonder _Broken Bonds_ is so popular. When I began reading the manga, I was instantly hooked! The characters are well developed and have so much depth in them; I think we can find a little of ourselves in those characters," he smiled. "As for which one is my favourite," Yami rubbed his temple with two fingers, "it is a tough question. I love Kisara, Obelisk and Ra because each character reminds me of a friend, it would be hard to chose between them, right?"

"Who do they remind you of? Do I know them?" Marik asked shamelessly.

Yami gave Marik a sly smile and tapped his nose with his index finger and said evasively, "Now, that would be telling."

Scowling, Marik huffed and looked put out, but he did not pursue it.

The female redhead snickered at Marik's petulant expression. It seems not everyone succumbed to his charms. It was refreshing to see the playboy bristling from the rebuke. No wonder Marik tried so hard to gain the other's attention. Chortling to herself, Himekoji-san decided to move on to the next question. There were two more to go.

"The next question is from Star-Simple-Dust and it goes to Marik-sensei and Mutou-sensei. Marik sensei, would you let go of Kisara and take Osiris instead? And Mutou-sensei, what do you think of Orangeshipping?"

Upon hearing the question, Marik gave a low whistle. "Wow," he said, "is it me or did you intentionally choose all the yaoi-related questions for me to answer, Himekoji-san?"

Himekoji-san giggled and waved her hand dismissively. "It's not my fault the readers are more interested in slash pairings. So, answer the question please."

"Alright, alright . . ." Marik muttered. "No need to get your panties in a twist.

Himekoji-san scrunched up a piece of paper from her folder and threw it at Marik.

"This is certainly a creative way of asking me out on a date! Nobody's done this to me since university!"

Himekoji-san's glare told the hentai to die . . . _slowly and painfully_!

"Marik!" barked Kaiba. He was fast losing his patience with the constant disruptions. He wanted to hear Yami's views on Orangeshipping.

"Alright!" Marik repeated. "If it were up to me, yes I would let Kisara go and take Osiris instead . . . I mean, come on, Osiris cross-dressing as his sister was HOT! For starters, you couldn't tell _she_ was a _he!_ Damn, he's worth turning gay for. He's intelligent, beautiful, fiery and spirited! Everything Ra could want in a lover and more. I can't wait to get to that part in the anime! Yami-chan's gonna be super-cute in his fem-voice."

Yami shivered in trepidation. There was an ominous feel to those words.

"Which reminds me, answer your question now, Yami-chan. What _do_ you think of Orangeshipping?"

Somewhere in the back of Yami's mind, the question resurfaced. Anzu had asked him the same question right after he'd finished the manga and was returning them to her. He didn't think much of it and he told her so. Unfortunately, it was the wrong answer and so began her crusade on making him "recognise" the awesomeness that is Ra-slash-Osiris. Now, the question came to haunt him again . . . the worse thing was? Kaiba seemed interested if the intense way he was staring at him was anything to go by.

Sighing aloud, he wondered if he could be vague and noncommittal about it, and perhaps, bullshit his way out. "Well," he began, his hands fidgeting nervously, "like I said before, I do think Orangeshipping is plausible, just like the other pairings. In Ra, Osiris finds someone who can rival him mentally and physically. The challenge Ra poses is overwhelming. Not only does he push Osiris to the limit in word play, confrontations and scheming; he's a formidable foe in a face-off. Both their Spirit Guardians are aerial types so they were able to fight one-on-one on in battles. In many ways, they are compatible with each other—more so than any other slash pairing."

"Yes!" Marik hissed, pumping a fist in the air in triumph. Kaiba looked murderous.

"However . . ."

Marik groans aloud and stops his actions mid-way. Hand falling onto his lap, he glowers at his petit colleague.

"Obelisk is like the yin to Osiris' yang. Obelisk is a happy-go-lucky guy; he knows how to handle Osiris through his up-beat and sometimes annoying way. He is the water to Osiris' fire, just like Ra is the oil." Yami steals a peek at Kaiba, and felt relieved when the formidable man was looking a little placated. Idly, he wonders what Anzu's reaction was going to be when she reads his comment. Would she call him a traitor for the "however" comment? He dearly hoped she wasn't going to kill him for it.

"And, for the final question!" Himekoji-san couldn't hide the excitement in her voice. "This one was requested by Shiroi no Yami—"

"Yay, another Yami-chan!" Marik cheered, his good-humour restored.

Himekoji-san looked ready to tear the Egyptian to shreds. "As I was _saying_, Shiroi no Yami asks all three of you, who, among the cast, is the person you like the most?" There was a fiendish look in her eyes.

"My Yami-chan!" Marik piped up eagerly without missing a heartbeat. "How about you, Yami-chan? Who do you like most? Pick me, pick me, _pick me! _I'll treat you to as much Taiyaki as you want."

_Fuck my life!_ Yami silently groaned as Marik bumped him in the shoulders. Was it him or did the questions seem more suicidal as time passed? And now Marik's involved taiyaki into the fray . . . it wasn't fair at all!

"The question is impossible to answer without offending others. I like everyone in the cast—"

"Even Noa?"

Yami ignored Marik's interruption. "We are one big family and there isn't anyone I dislike _or_ like above the rest." _Except Kaiba_, the lusty voice in his head murmured. "But if I had to choose, all I will say is this: I am partial to the person who understands me the most."

Yami congratulated himself for the reply even if it was somewhat cryptic. No one can say he hadn't given an answer—it just meant everyone would have to figure it out. The confused chorus of "huh" from Marik and Himekoji-san informed him they puzzled and he pursed his lips tightly together to let them know he wasn't saying more. Discreetly sliding his eyes across to where Kaiba sat, he saw the other smirking.

_Ah, fuck_!

He felt his victory regarding his cleverness plummet faster than a balloon with an anchor attached to it, his smugness dissipating too. Like he implied in his answer, Kaiba knew him too well.

Marik opened his mouth to say something, probably to tell Yami to elaborate on his answer, but Himekoji-san cut him off. "And Kaiba-san? Is there someone you like more than the other?"

"I am afraid I will have to disappoint the readers with my answer. It wouldn't do to publicly admit I have preferences, simply because rumours would circulate and lead to over-the-top speculations. It would be bad for those involved."

Yami thought the reply vague but clever. Kaiba wasn't admitting he had a preference, but he wasn't denying it either. He was being a cocktease as usual.

"Now, I believe that was the last question, am I right, Himekoji-san?"

Responding to Kaiba, Himekoji-san reluctantly nodded.

"Good, let's finish up then," Kaiba said, matter-of-factly. "There are a few things I would like to discuss with you concerning the interview and I would be grateful if it could be concluded swiftly."

Again, Himekoji-san nodded. "Yes, of course," she replied. "We need to take a few photographs of the three sensei together then we are done."

Kaiba silently nodded his consent and Himekoji-san motioned for her colleague to take over. On cue and armed with his camera in his hands, Akaboshi Shotaro got up and stood behind the table in front of the three actors.

"Now, if everyone could move a little closer together on the couch," he flapped his hand to mimic his instructions, "and look at the camera."

Yami remained where he was since he was on the edge of his seat for the duration of the interview, whilst Kaiba and Marik, who were lounging snugly against the corner of the couch, shifted forward. Marik threw an arm around Yami's shoulder and pulled him close to his own body. Yami was about to protest when he felt another warm body pressed close to his. The familiar scent wafting into his vicinity indicated how near Kaiba was. The cameraman hummed his approval and Himekoji-san looked ecstatic. With her hands clasped in front of her chest, she was clearly having a fan-girling moment.

"Good, that's good," Akaboshi Shotaro purred. "Now, look at the camera." The device he carried whirred quietly as he took his snapshots.

Trapped in the middle, Yami tried hard not squirm. He hadn't been this close to Kaiba since their 'date' and it was wrecking havoc with his senses. Plus, being sandwiched between two handsome and popular men—whose fan mail alone was enough to crush his puny body a hundred times over—made him a little wary. He didn't like to draw attention. It made him uncomfortable.

"And a few more . . . like so . . . and we are done," Akaboshi Shotaro looked up from his camera and beamed. "Thank you, gentlemen. We're all done now."

Yami jumped up and gave a good stretch, the tension derived from sitting stiffly through the interview made his body ache. Picking up his script and sliding it back into his bag, Yami slung the bag across his shoulder and waited patiently for the farewells and dismissal. When everybody packed away their things, goodbyes were exchanged and Yami was able to go merrily on his way . . . _alone_. Kaiba needed to talk with Himekoji-san and Marik was detained by Himekoji-san.

Marik looked mournfully at Yami as he bade his farewell to him. It had been a long day and Yami wanted nothing more than to go home, have a nice hot shower and chill with some food in front of his computer. The _Broken Bonds_ fic he was following had been updated and he was looking forward to chilling out with it.

Walking towards the exit, Yami glanced over his shoulder one last time, his eyes instantly locking onto Kaiba's tall form. Capturing the image in his mind, he turned his face to the front again and walked out of the door with a small smile on his face. The room certainly held some pleasant memories for him.

O-o-O-o-O

The next morning, Yami woke up to several messages on his phone. Checking out the list of senders, Yami was surprised to see Anzu, Rebecca, Mai-san and even Yuugi on the list—all, incidentally, providing a link to a video uploading site and telling him to check it out.

Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he selected the message from Yuugi and opened it.

_~Hey Nii-chan,_ _look what I accidentally stumbled on this site?_ _Lol, I can't wait to talk to you about it. If you get the chance, give me a call me tonight. Love, Yuugi_~

Curiously, Yami clicked on the link and observed anxiously as it automatically diverted him to the required page and video. The first thing that struck Yami in his near-zombie state was the title of the video.

In big, bold letters was the caption: _PURPLESHIPPING OR ORANGESHIPPING? WHO SHOULD OSIRIS CHOOSE?_

Scrolling down, he pressed _PLAY_ and was rewarded with the video of Marik and Kaiba trying to woo him as Osiris! Embarrassment flooded through him, lighting his face on fire. "Kill me. Kill me now," he mumbled as he paused the video.

Scrolling down, he noticed it had 249 comments posted in the space of six hours.

Someone had started a pairings war . . .

Not just _any_ pairings war . . . but a _Purpleshipping_ versus _Orangeshipping_ war.

Yami was horrified.

"_Oh, bullocks!"_

~TBC~

O-o-O-o-O

**Author's Notes:** Yay, there you have it, the much anticipated interview with our three lovely bishies. I would like to thank the readers who contributed a question towards this chapter. I hope it was answered satisfactory. If I have missed anyone out, please let me know. I'll amend the chapter accordingly.

So, I hope this chapter was tolerable. The amount of dialogue KILLED ME—the behemoth task contributed to the lateness of this chapter. I suck at writing dialogue. It's my weakness! Special thanks to Mom!Secret Princess for prodding me. It's nice to get asked about the next update, the enthusiasm is so invigorating.

The _Broken Bond_ scene was added on a whim. I wanted everyone to know the story behind Osiris' red ribbon and why he treasures it. Yes, it's a fluffy Purpleshipping moment with potential one-sided Orangeshipping if you squint, lol~! There won't be much _Broken Bonds_ moments (with the exception of cross-dressing Osiris if anyone's interested) since I will be concentrating on the characters and the events outside their work from hereon. I did promise to cover The Confession in this chapter, but unfortunately, I couldn't get around to it. The length of this chapter deemed it impossible, but never fear it _will_ happen in the next chapter. I am looking forward to writing it very much. At least, I have parts of it done so the wait will be less . . . I hope.

My thanks to those who've left me reviews on this. It makes me very happy to know that you like this story and tolerate my horrible tardiness. Know that it's your thoughts that keep me motivated, without them progress would have come to a standstill. I thrive on your words so please keep them coming. It's what keeps me inspired and the fic alive. For the love and support, you wonderful readers have shown me, I am truly thankful. Thank you so much~!

* * *

><p><span>And finally, replies to unsigned reviews are now posted on dA.<span>


	21. Chapter 21

_Sorry for the delay, but finally, I am back with a chapter dubbed: _The Dangerous Musings of a Zealous Fangirl_. Read on and you'll understand why . . . _

_**Warnings**__: Potential plotholes (ignore them!), a devious Marik, Orangeshipping (sorry, Purpleshippers, but there's hints of Purpleshipping) and smut ahead, please proceed with caution. This chapter is roughly proofed so any errors incurred will be corrected at a later date. Meanwhile, please bear with it._

_**Disclaimer**__**: **__I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!_

* * *

><p><em>The music vibrated through the air, the tension manifested with each note played. <em>

_The player was oblivious to the aggression in which he was plucking the strings. The slender form was chaos and turmoil personified. _

_The sky casted over as storm clouds threatened above, but Osiris ignored them. Too engrossed in expelling his anger, his frustration . . . _his pain_, he ignored the sudden flash of lightning and the distant rumble of thunder—a warning of an approaching storm. The storm brewing in his heart was greater than anything he was experiencing externally. Nothing could compare to the violence from within._

_He ignored the first drops of rain as it fell from the darkened sky; his hands continue to sweep frantically across the strings. The sound emitting from the instrument was low and filled with sorrow . . . his sorrow . . . his grief. _

Obelisk_ . . ._

_The rain masked the tears that fell unhindered down his face, the sound of the heavens opening and lashing down around him drowned out his cries of anguish. His fingers were raw from the abuse; it bled on the strings tainting it briefly red before the rainwater washed it off. Still he continued on, his usual grace was replaced with an unrestrained frenzy that rivalled the raging storm. The intemperate behaviour magnified the turbulence in his heart. Dictated by the movements of his hands, his soaked body swayed in a trance-like state._

_Initially, the melody sounded like stream water running over pebbles, light and gentle, then the sound became bolder . . . harsher . . . like a waterfall cascading from great heights, tumbling furiously into the depths below with a mighty crash. _

_But Osiris did not stop there. _

_He continued to conjure up a storm with his music, one with massive waves that rose to the skies like oceanic titans who repeatedly smashed against one another._

_So absorbed with his performance, Osiris did not notice the person behind him. _

_Soft, tanned hands covered his own, the long tapered fingers curled over his fingers and stilling it. At first Osiris resisted, his breathing hitched and staggered as he tried to tug his hands free, but the grasp remained steady. It pulled his hands away from the instrument and brought them to his chest. Then strong arms folded around his wet torso and held him, a firm chest pressed into his back as warm breath ghosted over an ear._

"_That's enough, my Tempest . . ."_

_Osiris stiffened, but acceptance soon sunk in and he closed his eyes, allowing his body to melt into the embrace— surrendering it to the authoritative, yet persuasive voice. _

_Nothing mattered anymore. _

Nothing_ . . . _

_OoOoO_

_Ra swiftly carried the trembling prince to his quarters. Upon reaching the royal sleeping chamber, he savagely kicked open the door with toes of his boot and slammed it shut with the heel. _

_Making a beeline for the chair, he sat down with the trembling form across his lap and began peeling off the wet clothes. Osiris wore a loose, lilac silk robe with a high collar. Ra cursed the complicated hooks that fastened collar, but was relieved that the rest of the elaborate garment was tied with silk ribbons. With only one hand free to remove the garment, he moved with clumsy grace. The heavily soaked clothes made slow work of his efforts, but eventually it lay in a sodden pile on the floor alongside the socks and boots. The pants and undergarment soon followed._

_Slowly, he rose with the unresponsive male in his arms and made his way to the large bed, gently depositing Osiris on the surface before dashing off to the adjoining bathroom for a towel. In his haste, he did not stop to appreciate the expanse of pale, flawless, naked skin._

_Quickly returning to the bed, Ra applied the towel over the shivering body, drying the damp skin and hair. When he was satisfied with his handiwork, he dropped the towel on the floor and pulled back the covers, placing it around Osiris. Then, slipping an arm under the latter's neck, he pushed out the wet tresses from under the body so it spread out around his head like a fan of moonbeam. _

_Stepping back, Ra took in the beautiful sight, too entranced to remember to discard his own wet clothing. A faint whimper from the repose male broke the spell and he hurriedly began shedding everything and abandoning it on the floor by his feet before climbing into the bed._

_Slipping in between the satin sheets, he slid his body next Osiris' cold one. Lying on his side with his head propped up in the palm of his hand; Ra used his free hand to pull Osiris' body towards himself, turning it sideways so the other's back spooned against his chest. He could feel the small tremors coursing through Osiris. Whether it was from the cold or grief, Ra wasn't sure. _

_Leaning down, he attempted to comfort Osiris with hushed words, planting soft kisses on the slender neck and bare shoulders, and trying to coax the rigid body to relax with light caresses over the cold, silky skin. A smile flashed across Ra's face when Osiris pushed backwards. Greedy for warmth, the smaller male pressed closer to Ra until there was no space between. _

_Encouraged by the move, Ra's touch became bolder. Each stroke along Osiris' body increased his desire and fuelled his lust. Fingertips that were content to brush along the upper torso soon moved downwards, sliding across the upper thighs and groin, and eliciting a soft gasp from Osiris. Ra eagerly drank in the sound, just as his lips and tongue eagerly lapped the skin exposed to him. His hand continue to fondle the body beneath him, earnestly kneading and squeezing the supple flesh, as he pressed closer to the compliant form. Moulding his front against the other's back._

_In his aroused state, he ground his hardened length against the Osiris' buttocks. The contrast between soft and hard flesh made him groan with anticipation. Osiris responded with a shaky inhale, prompting Ra to seek out the other's cock. _

_Wrapping his palm and fingers around the semi-erect appendage, Ra teased it with firm tugs. A low moan from Osiris encouraged Ra to increase his pace whilst sliding against Osiris and moving to the rhythm of his strokes. Judging from Osiris' breathing, Ra knew the younger was nearing his climax and he was willing to coax it out of him . . . Until a cold hand grabbed his and stilled the movements._

"_Take me," Osiris' voice was raspy, his breathing harsh._

_The whispered command rendered Ra motionless, his breathing paused in mid-breath. "What?" he finally breathed out, wanting to make sure he heard Osiris' words correctly._

"_I said, 'take me'," Osiris repeated firmly. "Take. Me. Now." Impatiently, the youth rubbed himself against Ra's groin. His intentions clear as the mighty sound of thunder that clashed outside. _

_Ra chuckled and began to unwind from Osiris and pull away. _

_The movement startled Osiris, who grabbed the withdrawing arm in panic. "What are you doing?" he demanded rudely. _

_Successfully prying Osiris' fingers off his arm, Ra sat up and peered down at the agitated male. Osiris had turned around and was on his back glaring at him. __Brushing his knuckles along a sculptured cheek, Ra said, "I need to get something to prepare you with."_

"_I don't need it," Osiris retorted angrily. "Just take me _now_."_

_Swift as a flash of lightning, Ra's face darkened. He knew what Osiris wanted to accomplish. He knew Osiris wanted physical pain to overcome the mental pain and anguish he was feeling. It was the reason he was allowed to take liberties with Osiris' body. The knowledge made Ra's anger flare up. _

"_And you think I will simply indulge in your request while knowing full well how it will hurt you?" Ra sounded very offended. _

_Osiris pouted and remained silent._

"_Fine!" Ra scoffed, throwing off the bedcover and swinging his legs over the edge of the bed. "Go and find someone else to satisfy this kink of yours. I am out of here!"_

"No_!" Osiris sprung up and clung onto the retreating man. Frantically locking his arms around Ra's chest and pressing his cheek in the space between the shoulder blades. He felt the other tense up. "Please, don't go, Ra," he implored. "_Please_ . . . don't . . . I-I don't want to be alone."_

_Ra, once again, tried to pry Osiris's arms off him. He was still fuming, but Osiris's desperate plea quelled some of the rage. He bit back the urge to sigh. _

_Turning his face slightly to the side so he could catch Osiris's image from the corner of his eyes, Ra stated tersely, "I refuse to be a substitute for another person and I refuse to allow you to pretend that it's not me whom you are with. Remember, if I were to inflict pain on you, it is because I will it and not because you wish it, do you understand, Osiris?"_

_Chastened by the reprimand, Osiris closed his eyes briefly and nodded._

"_Good, now release me." _

_Reluctantly, Osiris complied. Ra turned and cupped Osiris' face with both hands and said, "Tell me what I can use to prepare you with."_

_Catching Ra's gaze, Osiris' eyes slid to the bathroom and said, "Inside the bathroom, in the first drawer, there is a small vial of scented oil that I sometimes use for my bath. You can use that."_

_Rewarding the prince with a chaste kiss, Ra got up and headed towards the bathroom, unaffected with the fact that he was stark naked. Unable to tear his eyes away from Ra's tall, athletic and _naked_ form, Osiris blushed to the roots of his hair. It wasn't until Ra reappeared did he look away._

_Ra slowly sauntered towards the bed, appreciating the image the other conveyed. The sight of Osiris— sitting on the bed with the lower half of his body modestly covered with the bedcover and his hair spilling over his body and pooling around him—was breath-taking. Noticing the tint of colour on the other's pale cheeks, his lips twisted into smirk. _

_When reaching the bed, Ra climbed onto it and knelt in front of the waiting male. Placing the vial next to Osiris, he took the latter's face in his hands once more and leaned down to capture those alluring lips. He forsook gentle as soon as Osiris' lips parted to allow his tongue to slip in. He pressed hungrily onto Osiris as he devoured the other's mouth. _

_Osiris responded in a similar manner. Tilting his head to the side, he pushed his tongue against Ra's; the desire to feel and taste him grew with each thumping heartbeat. _

_Eventually, they broke off and Ra gently pushed Osiris down on the bed. His body fitting snugly between the latter's parted legs as he hovered over the reclined figure. Wearing a pleased smirk on his face, he ground his arousal against the one beneath him and savoured the reaction with relish._

"_Who you want?"_

"_You."_

"And who_ am I?"_

"_Ra."_

_Satisfied with the answer, Ra sat up and reached for the vial of oil. Pouring a small amount in the palm of his left hand, he smeared the three fingers of his right hand thoroughly before coating his erection with the excess. Garnet-hued eyes watched with fascination and dread. The expression Osiris wore resembled that of a scared, skittish animal. _

_Leaning down, Ra captured Osiris' lips once more. The kiss was to calm Osiris' nerves and to relax him. He was pleased when he felt the tension melt away and Osiris responding eagerly._

_Seeing it as his cue, Ra detached his lips from Osiris' and began working his way down Osiris' alabaster skin with feathery kisses, his hands trailing slowly along the torso. On reaching Osiris' arousal, Ra licked the underside of the stiff appendage and kissed the weeping slit before submerging it in his mouth. _

_The sensation caused Osiris' body to tingle and awaken. He gasped and bucked his hips up towards Ra. _

"_Nnggh . . ." The sound was extracted from Osiris' throat in a long, drawn out moan. Slender hands ruffled and fisted the short curls as the golden head bobbed up and down on his cock. Closing his eyes, he let the experience consume him, his willing body moving to the other's wicked ministrations and pausing only when he felt Ra circle his entrance with one slickened finger. _

_Memories of his tryst with Obelisk flooded back to him, but Osiris willed them away. Far from the drunken and clumsy endeavours of Obelisk, Ra was skilled and cautious. His attention was wholly on him, Osiris. His mind wasn't on someone else. _

_Forcing his body to relax, Osiris felt the long digit slide into his passage and stopping when the knuckle pressed against his rear. The intrusion felt uncomfortable, but it hadn't hurt like his first time. _

"_Relax, my Tempest," Ra coaxed, his hot breath gliding over the glistening, wet cock as he carefully moved his finger in and out of the opening. "I don't wish to hurt you."_

_Slowly breathing in and out, Osiris urged his body to obey; it helped when his cock was being devoured once more. Not long after Ra slid another finger in. The digits parted and spread inside him to loosen the tight channel. Once he got used to the feeling, Ra began rotating his fingers inside him, rubbing his inner walls with the pads of his finger. The suction he applied on his cock had lessened somewhat and the overall sensation was less gratifying. _

_Osiris opened his mouth to protest when a sharp feeling exploded from his groin and up his spine. He arched his back and shrieked Ra's name. Ra chuckled, the vibration from the laughter reverberated around his sensitive organ causing him to groan in pleasure. _

"_Ahhhh . . . _Ra_ . . ."_

_Ra continued to tease the cluster of nerves inside Osiris, enjoying the way the younger male's passage twitched and clench around his fingers. Pulling in his cheeks, he began sucking hard on the rigid length in his mouth while carefully inserting the third finger and final finger into the writhing body. _

_Unfortunately, it wasn't enough to distract Osiris. He twisted and tugged on the gold locks, and hissed aloud. _

_Ra sucked harder and faster, trying to increase the pleasure for Osiris to compensate for the pain. Thankfully, it was working and soon Ra could feel the other's tension dissolve. Shortly after, Osiris was thrusting his hips up to meet Ra's mouth. Soft moans emitting from his parted lips. _

_Not wanting to end it so soon, Ra released Osiris' cock and pulled out his fingers. The abandonment provoked a whimper of protest and a glare from the neglected male to which Ra softly chortled. _

"_Patience," Ra purred as he sat on his haunches, pulling Osiris' lower body towards him and manoeuvring his body between Osiris' open legs once more. With one hand, he stroked the inside of Osiris' thigh while the other held his arousal at the slick entrance. Keeping his eyes on the spread-eagled male, he gently nudged the tip of his erection into the stretched opening and carefully eased his way in. _

_Osiris closed his eyes and bit down on his lips to stop the cry of pain from escaping. Though it didn't hurt as much as his first time with Obelisk, it still hurt. Ra must have sensed his pain because he stopped once he was completely sheathed within his body. Both were panting slightly. Both were covered in a light sheen of sweat. Osiris could feel the throbbing of Ra's cock inside him. It mirrored the fierce pulsations __of the passage __where said cock was snuggly nestled in. It in turn, reflected the rapid beating of his heart. He knew Ra was waiting for his body to get used to the initial burn of entry. For someone usually arrogant and selfish, the man was surprisingly considerate and tender. _

It was nothing like_ . . ._

_Shaking his head, he tried to dispel the train of thought before it could take root in his mind. He knew better than to dismiss Ra for Obelisk. The man had already shown how possessive he was of Osiris' body, he didn't doubt it were true with his mind as well. Ra was never contented with half measures; it was either all or nothing. _

_Warm fingers pinching his flesh shook Osiris out of his reverie and brought his attention back to Ra. The nobleman was watching him intently with a raised brow and a quizzical expression. _

_Osiris responded with a tiny smile and small shake of his head. _It's nothing_, the gestures said. Devoting himself to Ra once more, Osiris wound his legs around the other's hips and dug his heels into the lower back, giving permission for Ra to move._

_And move Ra did. Slowly, he withdrew his cock from the moist furnace, but not completely pull it out. With the same amount of care, he slid back in again, loving the way Osiris arched and moaned to the action. The other's reaction spurred him on, making him alive with desire and need. _

_Repeatedly, he pulled away from the slender body and pushed back in again. Each time Osiris rose to meet him. Going far as dictating the speed with the surge of his hips and the clench of his legs. _

_Obliging the impatient male, Ra increased his pace, driving into the waiting heat with long, hard thrusts. It was a far cry from the slow lunges he began with. Amber eyes trailed slowly over the pale body underneath him, hands casually caressing it and driving Osiris mad with lust. Smirking, he thumbed the rosy nipples, which peaked from the attention. The temptation to lean down and lick them was great, but it meant breaking their established rhythm. Looking at the way Osiris was thrashing about, he didn't think the sullen royal would appreciate it._

_Instead, Ra's hands skimmed down those long trim legs behind him and gripped them by the ankle. Drawing them away from his back, he pulled them to the side and held them spread out in his grasp. Holding Osiris in that position, Ra began plunging faster into the writhing body, slamming his hips, cock and balls into the other's soft and taut flesh as he sought out Osiris' pleasure spot. Each time he dove back into the slick channel, he made sure to change the angle slightly. He wanted the stoic male to lose control again. He wanted to watch Osiris' restraint crumble and disperse into thin air as he wailed his name. After seeing what Osiris was capable of exhibiting, he wanted nothing more than to induce it again and again. It was what he strove for . . . and he was duly rewarded. _

"RA_!" The scream ricocheted off the walls around them, causing said man to grin ferally. He loved the way Osiris screamed his name. He loved how vocal Osiris was._

_Osiris was delirious with pleasure. Clutching tightly to the sheets by the side of his head, he thrashed and squirmed under Ra's thrusts, the white head tossing and turning in ecstasy. He was so close to his climax, his arousal bouncing on his stomach only heightened the sensation. _

_Bringing a hand down, it snaked its way down his belly and inched towards his cock. Fingers ghosted over the hardened flesh before it was batted away. Ra looked sternly at him._

"_Ra . . . " Osiris croaked out. The voice sounded strained and raspy to his ears, and his eyes held a hint of reproach in them. Osiris was about to complain when Ra placed the right leg he was holding over his shoulder and with the free hand, enclosed it around Osiris' cock. The dominating male's rhythm never faltered as he delved deeper into the burning core._

_It wrenched a half growl and half moan from Osiris' throat. The fluttering feeling in his lower regions soon built up in pressure, amassing in his groin in tight coils, and waiting for release. Pumping his cock firmly and steadily, Ra was bringing him closer to completion. Like an ignited fuse moving towards the keg of explosives, Osiris felt his climax draw near. Hands, limbs and digits fondled, groped and stroked him. It stoked the fire that fuelled the raging inferno that was burning him up._

"_Y-yes . . ." he gasped. "Yes . . . _Yes_!" Osiris was at the end of his tethers._

"_Call my name, my Tempest!" The demand was harsh and brusque. "Call out to the one who is buried deep within your body. _Call me_!" _

_Osiris arched his back off the bed. Grunts and gasps were torn from him as he tried to call out to the one who was stimulating him beyond anything he'd experienced before. He swallowed in an attempt to wet his dry throat. His body lifts up on its own accord as he starts his ascent. He was mentally and physically climbing higher and higher with each stroke and thrust. _

"_Ngh . . ." Osiris licked his lips. With Ra jabbing those sensitive glands inside of him and making him incoherent, he struggles to concentrate on the one thing that's asked of him. _

"_Osiris?" The predatory growl snaps Osiris out of his disjointedness and the intense stare Ra gave him made his breath hitch with raw anticipation. _Ra_, he thought lucidly, his fogged mind clearing up enough for him to acknowledge the person was sending sharp spikes of pleasures through his body. _

"_Ra," he panted. He was so close . . ._

_Grinning triumphantly, Ra quickened his movements ensuring he pushed hard into the prostate with each thrust whilst his hand worked diligently to bring forth Osiris' orgasm. _

"_Ra." A whimper was dragged out of Osiris as his body rocked back and forth from the force of Ra's pounding. _

"_Ra . . ." This time the name was an octave higher, indicating the impending climax. _

_Enjoying the power he had over Osiris, Ra increased his speed. "Come, my Tempest. Come for me. Let me hear you call my name with your release." With a brutal shove, he buried his cock into the erogenous part of the swollen passage and rocked his hips to massage and stimulate the glands. It produced the desire effect._

"RA_!" Osiris screamed Ra's name to the heavens as he came. The tense body jerking from the orgasm as his release leaks out of Ra's hand and splashes over his chest, coating his heated skin with its tepid stickiness._

_Taking advantage of Osiris' descent from his high, Ra threw the leg that he was holding over his shoulders and lifted Osiris' lower body higher off the bed thus allowing deeper penetration. He could still feel Osiris spasms contracting around his cock, which meant the latter was going to be blissfully oblivious to all else. With the knowledge he needn't hold back, he slammed furiously into the shuddering body, coaxing his own climax to surface._

_It didn't take long. Coupled with his Osiris' twitching and contracting passage clenched painfully around his length and sucking it hard. It wasn't long before he came with Osiris' name spilling from his lips as his seed spilled into Osiris. The greedy orifice milked his cock for all it's worth._

_Sighing with contentment, Ra collapsed on top of the smaller male before gathering him in his arms and rolling them over so Osiris was lying on top of him with their limbs entwined loosely around each other. Pushing those damp pale strands away from the flushed face and smoothing them down, Ra pressed a chaste kiss on Osiris' sweaty temple._

"_Are you alright?"_

_The weary male hummed a drowsy response to the question, a smile curling around those swollen lips. _

"_Then rest for now."_

_Ra bathed in the warm aftermath of their lovemaking, his hands idly roaming Osiris' languid body. The latter needed rest to recuperate. If there going to be more bouts of lovemaking later, Ra wanted Osiris well rested to endure it. The evening was still young and he should continue to take advantage of Osiris' grief and goodwill. No doubt, once the sun rises, his sweet Tempest's heart and mind will once again belong to another. _

_Ra inwardly snorted at their predicament. Osiris' love, similar to his own, remained unreciprocated. They both love another who did not love them back. How ironic!_

_So, after a long night of comforting each other, Ra departed at the crack of dawn, leaving behind an exhausted prince deep in slumber. As Ra predicted, when they met again in the Council Chamber, Osiris refused to look him in the face and meet his eyes. Watching Osiris wallow in remorse and guilt, Ra's only consolation was Obelisk suffered the same treatment. Tempted as he was to goad the guilty male there and then, Ra decided to confront Osiris after the meeting. _

_But Obelisk beat him to it._

_Gritting his teeth, Ra could only watch as Obelisk dragged his beloved away. Anger and jealousy furled around him, enveloping him in its poisonous coils. Only he deserved Osiris' love. Only he respected the strength and the wisdom, Osiris possessed. Only he appreciated the tempest that swirled beneath that seemingly aloof __and__ stoic princely façade. __Osiris would one day be his, even if it meant he had to remove all those who held Osiris' affection and stood in his way._

_Without another glance at the retreating pair, Ra turned his back and stormed off in the other direction. Memories of their night together were still fresh in his mind. The forbidden feel and taste of Osiris only made Ra more determined to have Osiris by his side. To overcome that violent tempest, he must first become stronger and wiser. Only then, he'd be able to capture and tame that beautiful turbulence. _

_Ra looked forward to the day when he'd be able to rid or cripple his rivals. Without anyone opposing him, Osiris will belong to him . . _. and him alone_. He loathed sharing._

O-o-O-o-O

Standing behind the store's counter and leaning on the surface, Anzu tapped her pen on the orange notebook and reread what she wrote. She was rather happy with how the scene had worked out in the end. Hopefully, through her words, her readers would agree that she managed to capture the essence that's Orangeshipping and would love the pair as much as she did.

After seeing Marik and Yami together at the press conference and hearing them play out the _Broken Bonds_ scene, she was more convinced than ever that they were truly meant to be. The way Marik looked at Yami and the way he teased him revealed to the world how he felt about him. One could discern the Egyptian was extra playful and flirty with his kouhai than usual. It was as if he wanted Yami's attention all to himself, and for that, she could not help but love the couple more. There was something so cute about them. Anzu practically drooled over the possibility of a real life romance between the voice actors of her OTP.

Clicking her pen several times and then twirling it between her fingers and thumb, she continued to let her muse distract her. It was four in the morning and business at the store was dead. Anzu suspected it might have something to do with the bespectacled guy with the bowl haircut the store manager employed. Weevil Underwood was creepy as the bugs he professed to love. It made her want to grab a can of bug spray from the household aisle and apply it directly to him! If that didn't work, there was always the fly squatter!

Moving her feet slightly, Anzu shifted to a more comfortable position although she continued to lean on the counter. Luckily, most of the chores had been completed and her shift partner was on his break, which left her to deliberate in peace. In an hour's time the deliveries will begin to trickle through and the rush hour will begin at six.

She missed Yami very much. She longed for the carefree time they shared before he shot to fame. Pre-_Broken Bonds_, or pre-BB as she nicknamed it, held fond memories for her. There were advantages of being an anonymous actor; it enabled them to have quality time together without being interrupted. It wasn't like that she loathed sharing Yami with others, she was happy that people were beginning to recognise Yami's talent and take an interest in him. However, where anonymity provided peace and solitude for Yami, fame brought about chaos, squealing and harassment.

Now everyone wanted a piece of Yami.

Anzu chewed the top of her pen and sighed. Most requests—the videos and photos, autographs and the odd sound clip—where harmless. Yami bore those with the dignity of a martyr. A quiet, suffering martyr.

Being a big fan herself, Anzu could understand the others enthusiasm perfectly. She could even relate to their disappointment when Yami turned down a request. But some things irked her more than others and Anzu knew what they were. It was those personal and intimate questions that made her seethe in silent rage. She hated the way strangers and colleagues alike would try to intrude on Yami's private life, giving no consideration to his privacy and personal space. Suddenly, everybody wanted to be his friend. Suddenly, he was _interesting_. It triggered the protective side of her. Her colleagues called her "Mother Hen" because of it.

Huffing quietly to herself, she doodled a little at the bottom of the page, writing "Orangeshipping FTW" in her neat, flowery hand, and decorating it with little hearts and kisses.

When it came to Yami, Anzu couldn't help being protective. The guy was one of the most caring and selfless people she knew. The fact that he doted on his little brother only made him nobler in her eyes. Why she wanted him to be with someone like Marik was beyond her. Why she would want to pair her friend with another man instead of a woman was completely illogical _especially_ when he never showed any inclination he leant that way. Admittedly, she was sure it had a lot to do with those BLCDs Yami did. As horrible it may sound, she somehow could not imagine him being intimate with a woman. It felt _wrong_. Anzu cursed her yaoi fangirliness.

Despite Yami's inner strength and steadfastness, she could see he was crying out for love. For all his sacrifices, Yami deserved to be loved and protected. It was why she and Yuugi hen-pecked him so much.

If Anzu were honest with herself, Yami would be perfect with the likes of _him_. _He_ was influential and fearless. _He_ protected Yami from afar. She studied the press conference video enough times to see how defensive _he_ was of Yami. Those small gestures and expressions were easily overlooked if one were not looking for them, yet they were all too obvious to see if one looked closely. It was more apparent after the fan greet-and–meet event. Thinking no one would notice, _his_ eyes kept sliding towards her friend. Call her over-imaginative, but Anzu wasn't sure if Kaiba was being protective of the newbie—his latest investment—or if there was something deeper. She hoped it wasn't the latter.

The Orangeshipping versus Purpleshipping video did nothing to allay her fears. Anzu studied it enough to see there was something more meaningful . . . more _deeper_ lurking beneath those actions and words. If she didn't love Orangeshipping so much, she would have converted to Purpleshipping instantly. How could Osiris resist such provocation—such _sexiness_? Kaiba made a convincing wooer. No wonder Yami melted to the core. She teased him for the scene. Asides denying there was anything between them; he refused to speak of the matter. Whatever passed between him and Kaiba in that performance remained a secret.

Anzu felt indignant for Marik though. Had he known it was all's fair in love and war, she was sure he would have upped his game. Marik played a very convincing and sensuous Ra, but Kaiba was well, _Kaiba_. _He_ was all seduction and temptation. She often wondered how much of that performance was acting and how much of it reflected real feelings. It only deepened the mystery.

Marik's intentions, on the other hand, were very obvious; everyone could see he adored his "Yami-chan". It was amusing how his fans now refer Yami as "Yami-chan" too. It was rather endearing. Needless to say, Yami got asked if he was dating Marik repeatedly. It was funny to see his horrified reaction and the ensuing blushes from the teasing. The poor guy was so unused to the attention that he begged Anzu to help him.

With unrivalled fanaticism, Anzu dug through her cosplay props and came up with the perfect disguise . . . well, initially she wanted Yami to cross-dress—that would have been the ultimate disguise—but Yami wouldn't have any of it! She distinctively remembered him crossing his arms on his chest and glaring at her!

Pouting, Anzu was a little miffed with her failure. She was so close to accomplishing it! She even had the colour scheme worked out in her head.

In the end, she had to be content with stuffing Yami's spiky hair in brown wig and shove that wig under a large beanie hat to keep it all in place. Green contact lenses were used to disguise the colour of his eyes and glasses with thick, black-rimmed frames were added to throw people off. She wanted to make him wear buckteeth as well, but he stubbornly put his foot down, saying he was tortured enough without having to look goofy on top of it. Much to Anzu's disappointment, she reluctantly agreed to forgo the teeth.

Persuading their manager to agree was an easy matter. The countless amount of people milling around Yami and not purchasing anything was exasperating. Not to mention the staff wanting to swap their day shifts with the night ones when they discovered the nights Yami worked. It was complete and utter chaos. With the approval of Sudo-san, Yami became the part-timer, Miyazaki or Miya-kun as Anzu called him. It was an anagram of Yami.

The disguise was an instant success! None was the wiser when it came to the latest nerdy employee with the girlish nickname, and certainly no one spared him a second glance. Luckily for Yami, being a voice actor came in handy and he was able to fool everyone with a change of voice. He only spoke to Anzu in his real voice when there was no one was around to hear him.

Anzu hugged herself. She felt privileged to be an active apart of Yami's life and she hoped they would remain friends after he's left his job from the store. Regardless, she'll continue to be a staunch supporter of his no matter the outcome. She was even in cohorts with Yuugi on establishing a fan club for Yami. Both agreed that Yami could do with the exposure. They were debating on how far they could go with the childhood pictures and embarrassing stuff without Yami slaughtering them.

Yuugi being the techno savvy was in charge of the web design and stuff whereas Anzu was in charge of contents. Both were the administrators for the site though Yuugi will be working under the alias "Aibou-chan". He didn't want fans to get personal if they knew he was related to Yami. Overall, things were going swimmingly and the site was going to be ready before _Broken Bonds _was aired in a fortnight's time. It was a pity Yuugi couldn't make it home for that. The show was going to be aired on Wednesday during Golden Time_*_ and he was back in Domino City on Friday night. Both brothers were very vocal about their disappointment.

Anzu was going to suggest to Yami to watch the opening show together, but Yami mentioned something about the _Broken Bonds_ cast wanting to do something together for the event. Her friend couldn't understand why they were fussing over a forty-minute show. Nothing was set in stone yet, but according to Yami, the event was going to take place at either Marik's house, Kaiba's house or at Otogi's restaurant. Anzu was immensely jealous of the fun the cast were going to have. Their camaraderie was enviable and she was happy Yami was a part of it. He certainly earned his place amongst the stars and she hoped he would continue to shine amongst them.

Sighing forlornly, Anzu turned her attention to the brightest star of all and a deep blush crept along her face. After meeting the Ice Prince in person, she couldn't help but feel affected by it. Kaiba Seto had unknowingly left a memorable impression when he unwittingly exposed a softer side of him that made her ache with longing.

It wasn't hard to fall in love with Kaiba Seto. The fact that he was sexy, cool, handsome and so _unattainable_ made him more desirable. It was a common reaction to those who've met the man and Anzu was no different. It was strange coming from a person who tends only to focus on fictional characters and not real people. Now, she's member of his official fan club plus another three unofficial ones. She grudgingly had to admit that life was about to get very hectic for her. With the addition of fanfiction, Marik's fan club and Yami's fan club, it wasn't going to be easy to juggle all these interests and deal with real life.

Was she biting off more than she can chew?

Tapping a random beat on her notebook with the top of her pen, she huffed aloud. Yami was leaving by the end of the week; his last shift was on Saturday and he had Sunday off. They were going to meet up and have an early dinner. Yami insisted it was his treat. It made Anzu happy to think Yami thought of her; it was very rare for him to get the time off. According to Yami, he had to beg, grovel and sell his soul for that break. She thought it was really sweet of him.

Suddenly, an idea popped into her head and she instantly brightened up. As impossible as it may be, perhaps Yami could pass a letter to Kaiba for her? The chances of anything resulting from it are slim as her shipping Obelisk and Kisara, but it was worth a try, right? It wasn't like she anything to lose.

Inwardly nodding to herself, Anzu straightened up and jotted a word down in her notebook before shutting it.

The word she wrote was a name.

And the name was . . . _Seto_.

O-o-O-o-O

"Yami?"

Yami looked at the smiling brunette opposite him and he felt his heart lurch forward. He had been edgy and nervous the whole day because of this "date". He wanted everything to be perfect and had been meticulous with his appearance and had booked a table in advance at this Japanese restaurant he read good reviews for. The prices weren't overly exaggerated and the place was clean and modest. Of course, it wasn't anything like that wonderful Italian place Kaiba took him. _That_ was still out of his league for the time being, but hopefully, if all things work out, he'll be able to take Anzu when he gets paid in a fortnight's time.

Tilting his head slightly to one side, Yami looked at his companion and returned her smile. "Yes?" he replied.

"You know how you are close with Kaiba-sensei, right?" Anzu sounded anxious when she spoke up.

Yami's smile twitched and froze on his face, his brows knitting together in a bemused frown. "Well, I wouldn't say we are close," he began, which technically correct since they had returned to their "professional" status after that moment of man-to-man hotness in the _Otaku_ _Monthly_ interview. It bothered Yami that Kaiba could resume that cold and aloof front after mind-fucking him with those words and gestures.

Marik, on the other hand, was completely the opposite of the frosty man. If that man quoted, "Come with me . . ." one more time, Yami was going to kick him in the nuts!

Yuugi had teased him mercilessly over phone regarding the video. Recalling the conversation made him cringe . . .

"_Wow, Nii-chan, who'd think your Osiris would be _that_ popular? Kudos for having two hot men fighting over you!"_

_Yami rolled his eyes. "You mean fighting over _Osiris_, Yuugi, not me."_

_An airy laugh floated through the handset. "No, I am pretty sure it was _you_ the pair was fighting over."_

_Closing his eyes and massaging his temple, Yami sighed exasperatedly to his brother's declaration. "It's clear you've misinterpret the situation. We were acting, Yuugi. You know, _pretending_ to be the characters from the anime."_

_A rude snort was heard over the line, which made Yami grimace. Yuugi was preparing to counter him. _

"_Since when did Ra become lewd and flirty with Osiris?" Yuugi retorted cheekily. Yami could hear the laughter in his words._

"_Since the interviewer challenged Marik and Kaiba to play Ra and woo Osiris to the dark side!"_

"_And you went along with it?"_

"_I didn't exactly have a choice in the matter!" Yami huffed peevishly. "The whole thing warped into some kind of piss-war between two extremely egoistic males, egged on by one over-zealous female BL fan! I can assure you the decision had nothing to with me. I was a victim caught between the crossfire!" _

"_They were molesting you, Nii-chan."_

"_They were using all means necessary to persuade Osiris to join Ra." _

"_Sure looks like molesting to me." _

"_It was acting, Yuugi!"_

"_Well, seems like Marik-sensei and Kaiba-sensei were putting their hearts into those lines. The girls at university can't stop squeeing about it. Now they all want to know you."_

"_You mean Osiris?"_

"_No, _you_, Nii-chan."_

"_We were re-enacting a scene!"_

"_Well, you can tell them that! You're like their idol now. I'd watch out for fanfics if I were you," Yuugi snickered. "I have a feeling there's going to be a barrage of BL porn involving you and a certain voice actor or actors."_

"_I can't believe this!" Yami groaned, palming his face. "We were acting! How does a few lines lead to such preposterous assumptions? Are people that gullible?"_

"_Oh, I don't know. You all look rather convincing and _that's_ what fuelling everyone's imaginations, I guess."_

"_We were acting!"_

"_Sure, Nii-chan, you keep telling yourself that. I don't remember Ra getting all touchy-feely towards Osiris . . ." there was a pause, "nor do I remember Osiris looking all googly-eyes when Ra made that proposal in the manga either."_

"_I am sure canon Osiris wasn't being pressured by two hentai—one male and one female—and a Ra pretender who happens to be one's boss, at the time either," a disgruntled Yami defended. Yuugi's ribbing was irritating him. "I was an unwilling participant!"_

"_And your reaction at the end to Kaiba-sensei's performance . . . where you leaned towards him, certainly screamed 'reluctant victim' to the world . . . not!" teased Yuugi. "I am glad you only voice act because if you had to _really_ act, your 'unwilling participant' wasn't going to fool anyone. You were practically swooning."_

" _. . . "_

"_If it were any consol__ation to you, the scenes were awesome! It's managed to attract a lot of attention to the Purple and Orange cause and gained you a few followers."_

"_That's not what I wish to hear, Yuugi," Yami groaned. It was true; he didn't wished to be renowned as the dude who Kaiba and Marik were flirting with. It was bad enough with his BL history; he didn't need to encourage more unsavoury publicity. _

"_Then would it make you feel any better if I said that you were hot with Kaiba-sensei and Marik-sensei?"_

"Yuugi_ . . ." Yami warned. _

"_Alright, alright," Yuugi soothed gently. Yami exhaled a relieved breath. A change of subject was thankfully on the horizon . . . or so he thought._

"_So, Nii-chan," Yuugi began merrily, "are you shipping Orange or Purple?"_

_Yami headdesk the table._

Coughing lightly to cover his annoyance, Yami cleared his throat before replying to Anzu. "We are merely acquaintances and nothing more." The frown deepened as suspicion began entering his mind. "Why? What do you wish to know?"

Anzu licked her lips nervously and played with her napkin. "You know we are close . . . like siblings . . . Well, um, I was wondering if . . ." She paused, turned and started rummaging through her handbag. Moments later, she pulled out a pink envelope, placed it on the table and slid it towards him. "Do you think you can give this letter to Kaiba-sensei for me?"

Yami lost the rest of the conversation after the "we are close like siblings" part.

_Siblings? Like brother and sister? _

He stared unseeingly at the envelope with the name "Kaiba-sensei" written on it, the bitter feeling of jealousy and disappointment raining down on him and making him numb.

_What the hell! Siblings? Not boyfriend and girlfriend, but _siblings_?_

"If it's not possible, then it's no big deal. I can continue to worship Kaiba-sensei from afar."

Anzu's voice cut through Yami's frustration.

Picking up the letter and placing it in the inside pocket of his jacket, Yami mumbled some appropriate reply that seemed to appease his suddenly crush-turned-sister. However, internally he was in turmoil. He was a wreck. Looking back, Yami wondered if this was what Kaiba felt when he said he was going to pursue Anzu. Was this how it was like to have his hopes crushed and expectations grounded to dust? The date that he painstakingly planned, the silver necklace with the heart-shaped pendant he was going to give her after her acceptance and the romantic walk in the park afterwards, it was never going to happen. And seeing how happy Anzu was babbling about her idol, Yami didn't have the heart to ruin the mood.

Seriously? _Siblings_? That's not how he felt about Anzu, but he wasn't about to say so. It was hard not to fall prey to someone like Kaiba. Even he wasn't immune to the man's charisma and magnetic presence.

Putting on a brave face, Yami clasped his trembling hands under the table and prayed for the meal to be over.

O-o-O-o-O

"Now, let's see what Yami-chan is doing on his day off," Marik quipped as he whipped out his cell. He hummed happily to himself as he dialled Yami's number.

Kaiba was busy peering at his phone as if there was something of immense interest to him. He glowered as he listened for Yami to answer. It was the latter's day off and Kaiba had a rough idea who he was spending it with. It made him restless and jumpy the whole day.

"_Yami-chan_!" Marik cooed, shortly. "What are you doing? Did you miss me? Did you, did you, _did you_?"

The ecstatic male's meaningless prattle grated on Kaiba's nerves.

"Wait, what happened, Yami-chan?" Marik's sudden sober tone caused Kaiba to suddenly look up and be on alert; it wasn't like the playful man to be addressing Yami in a serious manner. The fact that he was, indicated something was amiss. "Wait, are you _drunk_ by any chance?"

Kaiba was now all ears; his earlier indifference disintegrated at the mention of "What happened . . .?" and "Drunk". He wasn't even pretending to be preoccupied and seemingly _not_ eavesdropping anymore. He was staring at Marik, wearing an inquisitive look on his face.

The latter's furrowed his brow as he listened to Yami. "Look, where are you now?" he enquired. "In Domino Park. Okay, where in exactly in Domino Park? Any hints or landmarks, a playground, perhaps? O-kay . . . there are trees . . . Um-hmmm . . . lots of them . . . " Marik nodded his head gravely.

Kaiba palmed his face in exasperation. The direction of the conversation was pathetic, to say the least, and he itched to snatch the phone off the idiot and demand for Yami's exact location.

"I tell you what," Marik interjected after a while. He was vexed he wasn't getting a satisfactory or coherent answer from the intoxicated man. "Remain where you are and don't go anywhere. Since you are completely plastered, it is not safe for you to be wandering around in that state. I swear, for the trouble you are causing, I am _so_ going to have my wicked way with you when I find you!"

Kaiba arched a brow at the lewdness.

"_WHAT_!" Marik cried out in astonishment. "I can do whatever I want!"

Kaiba's eyes widened to saucers.

"Now listen very carefully, Yami-chan. Do not move from the spot and _do not_ talk to or follow strangers no matter what they offer you: money, candy . . ." The blond paused and then rolled his eyes, "No, not even takyaki—especially takyaki! Your chastity is _mine_, Yami-chan! So don't go anywhere, you got that?"

_What the fuck?!_ Kaiba glared at his lecherous companion.

"Yeah, I am coming to fetch you now, okay? Stay put. Good. See you in a mo," Marik hung up and began to make a hurried exit.

Kaiba caught the Egyptian by the arm and stopped him. "Not so fast, Marik!" he hissed menacingly, his long fingers gripping the slender arm tightly. "What the fuck is going on with Mutou?"

As much Marik loathed informing Kaiba of the situation with Yami, he knew he would not be able to get away if he didn't. With a lot of reluctance, he said, "Yami is completely shitfaced and is loitering somewhere around Domino Park. It sounds like he got jilted by some girl and got piss drunk over it. Now, if you'll excuse me, I had better go and rescue him before someone takes him to a love hotel and do naughty things to him." He detached himself from Kaiba's grip and strode to the door.

Kaiba promptly followed suit.

"What you coming as well?" Marik asked, glancing over his shoulder. Then with a grin, he added, "Wanna take advantage of Yami-chan's intoxicated state?"

"Not everyone's as fucking depraved as you, Marik!" Kaiba growled, quickening his pace.

"Say what you like, but Yami-chan said I could do whatever I like when I find him so . . ." The leer that accompanied the words made Kaiba almost break out into a sprint, leaving the pervert behind to eat his dust. "I'll tell you what Kaiba, let's have a wager. Whoever gets to Yami-chan first, claims his prize. How does that sound to you?"

"Yami is not a prize, you dirty-minded bastard," spat the taller man as he stepped out of the building. In his haste, the slip of the name went unnoticed by Kaiba, but not Marik.

"Yeah, yeah . . . Whatever," Marik chuckled, waving his hand dismissively. "May the best man win!" With that said, he went in the opposite direction.

Kaiba practically ran towards his car.

O-o-O-o-O

Footsteps approached the unconscious figure lying sideways across the park bench. With each tread, the gravel crunched beneath his feet noisily, but the figure did not hear nor did he stir.

Stopping short of the wooden seat, the man dropped to his haunches. Gentle fingers gently pushed the golden bangs away from the still face. Bending forward, the man placed a light kiss on the slight parted lips and then pulled back, a triumphant smirk gracing his handsome face.

"_Found you_, _Ya-mi-chan_."

~To Be Continued~

O-o-O-o-O

**Author's Note**: Firstly, yes, it's a horrid, _horrid_ place to stop, and yep, it's mean of me but I have always intended to stop here when I wrote part of the last scene back in November 2011. However, since I have a Thor fic to complete (Chibi's kicking my ass!) and _Enslaved_ to update next on my schedule, I don't know when I'll get the time to update _Voices_ again.

If I were honest with myself, I found this chapter lacking, but, at the same time, I am unwilling to keep hanging on to it in hopes that it will improve. With persistent headaches due to the pain in my neck and shoulders, I found it had to concentrate. At the mo, my head feels like it's been stuffed with cotton wool and its hindering progress. Please forgive me if this chapter is disappointing. Hopefully, the next chapter will be better~.

Secondly, I have made a poll for Orangeshipping and Purpleshipping so get voting. It'll be interesting to see which pairing is more popular.

Thirdly, I would like to introduce everyone to the _Yugioh Fandom Awards_ site where " . . . the purpose of the Yugioh Fandom Awards is to recognise outstanding fanfiction for Kazuki Takahashi's Yugioh through awards, and to operate a fanfiction database to aid the discriminating readers the best fanfiction and fan art."

Every quarterly, readers/members will be able to nominate stories that they believe should be recognised for it's outstanding quality and be awarded accordingly. It gives readers an opportunity to share their favourite fics (subject to meeting certain conditions, of course) and allow the author recognition in the process.

It is unfortunate I couldn't manage to update before the closing date for this quarter's entries, but I hope to see more Prideshipping stories nominated in the next quarter in three months time. Do check out the site, the link is on my profile page.

O-o-O-o-O

*Golden Time: Prime TV hours between 19:00 – 21:00.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Replies to unsigned reviews, which will be removed to my dA account once it's been read<strong>:

Kendal:

Wow, thank you for your encouraging words! You have no idea how happy it makes me feel when readers take the time to let me know their thoughts on the fic/chapter. It's really motivating. Oh, another Purpleshipper added to the fray, it'll be interesting to see who ships what. I did that poll now, so cast your vote. Thank you for your review. It is deeply appreciated. *bows*

~Ariana:

Happy New Year to you and I hope you have an easy 2014 with your studies.

Hey, who wouldn't want to be reading fanfics and sleeping? Ah, that would be bliss for me. Lol, I checked out that vid you suggested and I can't see that happening with the Orange and Purpleshipping. We have two of the most dominating females in YGO spearheading rival shippings, do you think it'll ease up? It'll only result in more hilarity (for readers and Marik), pain and suffering (for Yami-piggy-in-the-middle) and crazy animosity (Anzu and Rebecca). What could possibly go wrong? *evil grin*

Yami is biased because of his feelings for Kaiba, so yeah, he's a Purpleshipper . . . and a closet one because he'll offend Anzu otherwise. Mind you, after this chapter, I don't think it matters if the truth came out. He'll only piss off Marik, right?

Boo, to no kitty references and yay, to your kittens! Awww . . . your kittens sound adorable! Poor Yeti and your poor shoes! I bet they'll miss them when you go back to uni. Oooohh . . . "evil little minions of doom"? Bwahahahahaha, Marik should use them to win over Yami's heart. I mean, who wouldn't love cute fluffy white kittens, right? Especially if one has blues eyes . . . Mwahahahahaha . . . Kaiba's eyes . . . oops, that plan just backfired! *snickers*

Yes, all hail active plunnies! X

~Shiroi no Yami:

I am so pleased you enjoyed this chapter.

I have to agree with you about canon!Yami's wardrobe. It's rather nice to depict him in something other than that blue outfit of his, though in saying that, at least it's a sexier version of Yuugi's. I'd cry if Yami had to wear Yuugi's version of that uniform.

Lol, I think it's funny that "fish" reminds you of taiyaki/Tamishipping. It's mentioned in this chapter too, so there's more reason for your sister to be worried for you and fear for your insanity! *grins*

Awww . . . I am glad you liked the ribbon BB scene. That ribbon will remain one of Osiris' most treasured items and bane to Ra's peace and happiness. Because of Osiris' attachment to it, Ra gets very jealous.

Marik actually does possess maturity, but one has to dig deeper to see it. He can't help being a pervert and lewd because he loves teasing Yami. The latter's reaction tends to goads him into behaving worse than he is. The same can be said for Kaiba. Marik loves fighting with him too. It pleases him to no ends to ruffle Kaiba's feathers and he does that by teasing/baiting/tormenting Yami. The reaction he gets is priceless, so bear that in mind when you're reading the dialogue between him and Kaiba in this chapter.

I did have to think hard when choosing the trio's favourite scene. I had to consider why the scene was their favourite and decided to go with the ones that held sentimental value to the characters. Yami's one was a no brainer. He fell in love with Obelisk's lines from the moment he heard them. It is about wanting that protection and unconditional love that was offered. Looking at his background, it's no wonder he desires that stability and security so much. Besides, he's such a closet romantic!

Kaiba, like you pointed out, loved the teasing aspect of his fave scene. It also reminded him of the moments they shared before and after it. Yes, I agree that he can see the similarities between him x Yami, and Obelisk x Osiris when applied to certain situations, and he can certainly relate to that tantalising relationship they share as well. Furthermore, Kaiba loves the complexity that is Yami, who like Osiris, can be rather unpredictable. *cough-explosive-temper-cough* Plus, both can be bribed with sweets!

Ah, I actually hadn't thought of Marik wanting someone to pursue him when he strayed . . . it's like wanting an anchor to his drifting boat. I like that notion very much. Well done, you~! *hugs*

Yay! I delighted the wooing scene made you happy! Trust me, I loved writing it just as much! I think Himekoji-san just about reacted the way we all would have. And yes, she a total fangirl. I enjoyed portraying her. I think there's a little of us in that eager BL fan. As for the way she asked your question, that's how I imagined you to be when you wrote it. I am sure you were basking in the knowledge that it was going to cause some kinda controversy, if not trigger some form of awkwardness for the men. Poor Yami thought it to be suicidal because to say he didn't like anyone was a lie and people would be mad at him. To admit he liked Kaiba would mean he'd have to put up with the other's superior smugness AND Marik's "why-you-no-love-me" whining, the latter would be the death of him. And finally, for Yami to say he liked Marik more would also be a lie and Kaiba would glare him to death, so yeah, suicidal.

Kaiba's denial is basically covering his ass and Yami's too. We don't want Amelda to get all touchy about the subject again now, do we? *grin*

Oh yes, I would love to do that Osiris cross-dressing scene just so the others (cast) can tease Yami about it. Also there'll be Obelisk teasing Osiris too . . . *waggle eyebrows*

It'll be interesting to see the results of the Orangeshipping vs Purpleshipping poll. I know there are quite a few Orange fans out there and I can see you are smitten with it. I hope you liked the Orangeshipping scene and that it gave you something to squee about in this chapter.

Incidentally, the Yami and Yuugi scene was a last minute thing. Initially, it wasn't there in the first draft. I added it in when I was proofing it. I thought everyone would appreciate a little more Yami-ness in this chapter. I like depicting a cheeky Yuugi; it shows how close the two are when they can talk to each other without inhibitions and restraints. Lol, Yuugi as "Nii-chan's virtue protector" is hilarious. Don't you wish he were around now? *wink*

To answer your question: yes, Yami saying "except Kaiba" would make Kaiba even more conceited and we can't have that. *evil laugh*

Anyhow . . . wow, look at the length of this reply. I always look forward to hearing from you. It doesn't matter if it's late. I am glad you are able to read this; to read your thoughts is a huge bonus for me. I thank you from the bottom of my heart for the effort. I truly appreciate it. *clings and huggles*

~rininlightblue:

Hey, it's good to hear from you again! And no, I haven't forgotten you since I sometimes look back at the past reviews for inspiration. I am glad you're still following the story though. At least, I know I haven't done something awful to drive you away. When I think I might have upset readers that they've stopped commenting, it makes me insecure. But, it good to know it isn't the case. Hooray!

Hahahaha, I think all of us were reacting like Himekoji-san. It's the fangirl in us!

For some bizarre reason, I couldn't help but think that every time the name "Yami" was mentioned in the interview, Marik would comment on it. He is obsessed with "Yami" very much.

To be honest, I am one very impatient reader. I check the fandoms I follow daily and with every chance I get, in case there's an update that I am unaware of, so I understand the feelings of the followers of this fic. I'd be grumpy if my fave fic didn't update for two months, which is why I keep apologising and post super-long chapters when I do update. I hope it makes up for the fact I've not updated for so long. The next chapter could take longer to update because I need to complete a Thor fic plus update my Casteshipping fic too. I hate doing this to my readers, but as of late, I find myself struggling with writing. I can't seem to find the time to indulge myself like I used to. It's a shame really.

I hope you overcome your writer's block. It's a pain to suffer from it. I don't tend to have that problem since the ideas are there; I just need time and energy to get them out of my head and onto a document.

Good Luck with your writing and thank you for you lovely review. *hugs*

~Sameh:

I hope this chapter provided you with some consolation . . . or maybe not. *flees*

Well, we finally get a glimpse of what Yuugi thinks of this fiasco and I enjoyed writing his reaction very much. Yes, I couldn't agree with you more, it is definitely poor, poor Yami when he's being "shoved and pushed" out of the closet, LMAO! He can't deny and hide now, mwahahahahaha . . .

Lol, I am surprised you think my cliff-hangers are good. Most would think them evil . . . like the one in this chapter. *cackles* But seriously, thank you very much for your encouraging and sweet words. It's better late than never, so don't feel you need to apologise for being late for reviewing. Your efforts mean a lot to me and it's deeply appreciated. It's everybody's inspiring words that keep me going and I never tire of reading them. So thank you~. *glomps*


	22. Chapter 22

_My apologies for the incredibly long absence, I hope I can redeem myself with this long assed chappy. Please enjoy~._

_To Mom!Princess who kicked my ass into gear: I hope you're not too doped up after the dentist to read this. Get well soon~._

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Warnings<strong>__: Verbosity, cussing, WFT moments, Marik and shitty proofing. All errors will be corrected in due course and the usual "blah" applies. _

_**Disclaimer**__**: **__I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!_

* * *

><p>Kaiba stopped for a moment to catch his breath. How long had been searching now? In reality it hadn't been that long, but the rising panic from his fruitless hunt for the elusive drunk—along with the fear that Marik might have found Yami before he did—made the search feel eternal.<p>

Without signs of the lovesick idiot, he was beginning to wonder if Marik had whisked him away, leaving him to run a fool's errand. He was tempted to call his rival, but the prospect of discovering the pervert had gotten to Yami, in more ways than one, galled him. Knowing how that debaucher operated, it wouldn't surprise Kaiba if Marik gave him a first-hand audio of him screwing Yami just for shits and giggles.

Kaiba shuddered at the thought. He needed to find Yami _fast_!

Suddenly, something in the distance attracted his attention.

It was two figures on a bench.

Kaiba squinted his eyes to get a better look. Black hair streaked with gold and red caught his gaze.

_Yami!_

Long brisk strides enabled Kaiba to reach Yami _without_ looking desperate in front of the other person—Marik, he assumed—with him. The tall male arrived in front of the bench in record time and sent a deadly glare at both of them.

Unfortunately, only one was conscious to appreciate it.

"So you've finally found us, Kaiba?" Marik purred. "You're late, you know?" He was reclined casually on the seat with Yami's head on his lap. One arm was slung loosely over the back of the bench whilst the other was plastered neatly to his side, long fingers absently combing through the unruly tricolour locks. The unconscious Yami looked peaceful.

"How come you are still here?" Kaiba demanded irritably. "I thought you were going to abduct to him to a love hotel and violate him?"

To Kaiba, Marik's action was puzzling. The sight of the Egyptian, contentedly sitting there and fondly cradling Yami's head, disturbed him more than the image of the usual self-assured hentai carrying out his threat and ravishing the unsuspecting drunkard in some seedy establishment. Somehow, he could understand when the former acted on the impulses dictated by his dick, but _this_, this was rather disconcerting.

As if sensing Kaiba's bewilderment, Marik decided to enlighten the befuddled male. "It is more fulfilling to do _that _to him when he is conscious _and_ sober," he explained. "Like this . . ." he gestured to the passed out male, "is meaningless. Especially as it's Yami-chan."

Stumped and speechless, Kaiba could only gape at Marik, disbelief painting his face.

_Who the fuck is this guy and what the fuck has this _imposter_ done with the hentai?_

Suffice to say, such unMarik-like traits were beginning to worry Kaiba . . . _a lot_!

With a sigh, Marik bent his head down and tenderly kissed the parted lips. Yami slept on. "Here, take him home before my resolve dissipates," he gruffly said. "It's already weakening with each passing second he is lying here. You have no idea how difficult it is when the person you want to devour is defencelessly sleeping in front of you and using your hard-on as a pillow! Fuck, it is painful! Mind you, if I unzip my pants and turn his head to the side, he'll be able to—"

"Don't you fucking dare!" Kaiba growled, quickly lifting the slender male off Marik in case the idiot carried out his threat.

The reaction was priceless and Marik's grin matched it. With the weight lifted off him, the blond got up, gave a good stretch, massaged his numb butt and adjusted his pants around the bulging crotch area. "How troublesome," he chuckled to himself.

With a grin still plastered widely across his face, Marik leaned forward to peck the unconscious man again. Kaiba pulled the latter away from his reach. Marik's face darkened. "I am entrusting you with my precious Yami-chan, Kaiba, because I know you won't take advantage of the situation. _However_, should my sweet little virgin be walking in a funny way tomorrow, I will _NOT_ be a happy bunny!"

Kaiba snorted a reply, a rather non-committal reply. Ironically, the word, "bunny" seemed a fitting description of Marik, he thought.

Marik scowled at Kaiba for a second and then shrugged. He knew his Yami-chan was safe in Kaiba's hands—safer than in his.

Sighing in resignation, Marik was reminded of an urgent business that needed to be taken care of. "Now then, whom shall I call to relieve this little problem for me? Let me see . . ." Taking out his cell from his back pocket, he waved his farewell to the pair and began walking away; his attention focused on the call he was making. "Hello? Jean-Claude . . ."

Kaiba involuntarily shivered as the voice faded with the growing distance; that call provided more information than he was comfortable with. It's a pity Marik couldn't be more discreet about the identities of his fuck-buddies. Kaiba hoped Yami would never make it on the list. Reduced to being another one of Marik's conquests was demeaning enough, but said "conquests" would constantly push for Marik's attention, acting like he was the best thing since _Kaiba Corp Communications_!

Kaiba snorted at the ridiculous thought.

Feeling the effects of the dead weight in his arms, the Ice Prince hoisted the smaller man into a more better position and began marching towards his car. A small chuckle bubbled inside of him and rose to the surface in form of a loud guffaw.

_Marik competing with KCC? _

Cackle.

_Yeah, right!_

O-o-O-o-O

Having arrived outside Yami's apartment, Kaiba parked the car and turned off the engine. After removing the keys, he got out of the vehicle and went around to the other side. Opening the passenger door, Kaiba leaned in and undid the seat belt that secured his guest. Yami remained passed out and oblivious.

Gritting his teeth, Kaiba placed his hands behind Yami's back and slid the other under his thighs. With a strained grunt, Kaiba lifted Yami off the seat and out of the car, nudging the door shut with his hips. Taking a deep breath, he looked wearily at the stairs and silently cursed the run-down place for not having an elevator.

When he got up the first flight of stairs, he was sorely tempted to dump the inebriated male in the stairwell and leave. Only the stupid voice of reason in his head stopped him from doing so. It calmly informed him that if the other's safety and chastity wasn't a concern, he could have left Yami with Marik instead of hauling his sorry ass home.

Of course, it wasn't said voice that was lugging tens of kilos up the fucking stairs either, was it?

By the time Kaiba got to the second floor, he was practically heaving his lungs out and mentally swearing at his oblivious burden!

Fortunately for Kaiba, he remembered which apartment Yami resided in. Sitting the latter none too gently on the floor with his back slumped against the wall; he frisked the other for signs of keys. When nothing relating to what he was looking for was found, he gently rolled Yami to the side and patted the back pockets of his pants.

A small flat bump was distinguished inside one of the pockets. Kaiba inserted a finger and thumb inside to retrieve it, trying hard to ignore the taut _clothed_ butt-cheek the key was pressed against. It wasn't like he was taking advantage of the drunken man and copping a feel. He _really_ needed the key!

Pulling out the key, Kaiba noticed it had a photo key ring attached to it. Inspecting the photo, he could see Yami and what looked like, if the spiky hair and features had anything to do with it, a younger brother. Only the other had huge amethyst coloured eyes. Both wore massive ear-splitting grins and were pressed cheek-to-cheek against one another as if they were trying to squeeze their faces inside the frame of the photo. It was obvious the picture was taken in a photo booth, which contributed to the poor quality, but the pair's happiness radiated off the cheap paper and through its scratched, transparent plastic confinement.

Judging from the closeness of the siblings, Kaiba understood why Yami was so intent on working hard and providing for his brother. It wasn't just out of obligation. It was done out of love. Thinking about Yami's former part-time job abruptly reminded Kaiba of that girl the other was crushing.

Glancing down at the sprawled male, Kaiba wondered _again_ about what happened on Yami's date. At first, he was sceptical of Marik's words, but the defeated air about Yami exuded "loser", marking his endeavours for a relationship, a failure. It must have gone wrong if the man ended drinking himself into a stupor. Yami's actions did not portray a man happily in love.

Kaiba itched to know what Yami's next step would be if his suspicions proved correct. Already the other sought comfort with alcohol. It was just as easy to seek solace with another body too. If Yami wanted it, would he, Kaiba, indulge him?

Grimacing, the worldly man pushed the thought away. He was aware of how easy it was to catch a heart on the rebound, but he didn't want that. Kaiba didn't want a relationship that wasn't honest and sincere. He didn't want a lover who couldn't look at him and _see_ _him_. He liked Yami enough to hope the guy would first recover before trying again. If there was one thing Kaiba loathed, it was being someone's replacement.

Shoving the key into the keyhole, Kaiba unlocked the door and pushed it open. Stepping inside, he used the light from the outside corridor to search for a light switch inside the apartment. After locating it, he turned on the lights and went back outside to retrieve the unconscious male. Carrying the man inside, Kaiba pushed the door shut and toed off his shoes in the tiny entrance lobby. He was thankful he wasn't wearing laced ankle boots.

After a few strides, Kaiba found himself inside a small, sparsely furnished room with a kitchen and bathroom to the side. Kaiba was relieved to see the place was tidy. Amelda, Kaiba recalled with a shudder, was a very messy lover.

Spying a small futon, Kaiba marched over to it and placed Yami on top. After putting the key on the table, Kaiba settled Yami into a more comfortable position and began removing Yami's jacket to drape over him. With no bedding in sight, the unconscious man would have to make do with whatever makeshift means available. Contrary to popular belief that idiots can't catch cold, Kaiba wasn't going to risk it. He even thought about leaving behind his jacket for the man as well until, as luck would have it, the dilemma was solved. Whilst removing Yami's second arm from the sleeve, the other began to stir.

Kaiba hastily removed the jacket and covered Yami's upper torso with it. Then shuffling backwards, he dumped himself on a random scatter cushion and watch Yami wake with a passive expression schooled on his face.

At first there was a groan and Yami's brow twitched into to a frown. Crimson eyes fluttered open to slam shut when it rudely encountered light. Pain, like jagged shards of glass, pierced his temple and embedded itself in his throbbing head.

"Shit," Yami winced. "Not again." Throwing an arm over his eyes, he tried to block out the light and submerge himself back into the darkness again.

Kaiba snorted. "You are quite the flirt when drunk, Mutou."

Yami's eyes flew open at the sound of the voice, his body instantly sitting up. The jacket that covered him slipped off his chest and pooled on his lap. The sudden movement gave Yami vertigo. He swayed slightly as he adjusted to the feeling of light-headedness and swore under his breath as he pinched the bridge of his nose with a finger and thumb. When the dizziness subsided, he turned and fixed his eyes on the visitor gracing his tiny apartment.

"Why are you here, Kaiba-san?" Yami blurted out. The last thing he remembered was visiting a bar after his date.

The date that failed spectacularly!

Yami drove a fist into his temple and used it to massage the headache the memory brought on. Mortification filled him to the brim and overflowed into resentment. It didn't help that Kaiba—the object of Anzu's affection—was sitting in his apartment looking regal and handsome. Yami felt bitter and crushed at the same time.

Kaiba watched Yami wilt before him. "I am here because you got shit-faced and gave Marik the green light to do whatever he wanted with you." Yami looked at Kaiba and paled visibly to those words. "Even though it's none of my business, I thought it best to step in to prevent you doing something you'd probably regret when you've sobered up. Decisions pertaining to sex made under the influence of alcohol usually ends in regret."

Abashed, Yami flushed to the roots of his hair. "Er . . . thank you," he murmured, humbled by the rebuke. "And I am sorry for being a bother."

Aware of the other's misery, Kaiba relented. Softening his tone, he said, "Next time try to be less _generous_ with your body when you're drunk. You were lucky the hentai developed a last minute conscience or it'll be more than just a hangover you'll be experiencing right now."

Gnawing his lip, Yami remained quiet to the scolding. After sitting through endless Mai-san lectures, he tactfully held his tongue. It wouldn't do to piss off someone higher than him on the occupational food chain, especially if said person was right. If Kaiba was right—and Yami didn't doubt that he was—just what was he thinking when he offered himself up to Marik . . . well, asides the obvious that he _wasn't_ thinking at the time! He couldn't remember how many cups of sake he drank before sobriety and coherency went out of the window, and intoxication set in. He felt happy at the time. He felt carefree. He felt he could take on the world. And he felt _generous_.

Yami cringed at his recklessness. Kaiba had saved his butt, figuratively and literally, and he would have been grateful if it weren't for one small detail.

Kaiba was also indirectly responsible for his shitty present predicament.

"I'll try and remember that for next time," he churlishly muttered. The headache was in full force and his mouth felt as though something crawled inside and die there.

Pushing his jacket off his lap and onto the side, Yami swung his legs to the edge of the futon and placed his feet on the floor. Slowly, he stood up and waited for the dizziness to dissipate. From the corner of his eye, he noticed Kaiba watching him intently. Yami could feel the other's curiosity boring a hole into him.

Had he said something to indicate the reason for getting drunk, Yami wondered?

Not wanting to find out, Yami muttered an excuse to escape into the bathroom and away from Kaiba's burning, inquisitive gaze.

"What happened on your date?" Kaiba stood up as he presented the question to Yami, hoping his stance would hinder the fleeing man.

"I do not wish to talk about it," Yami evaded, lengthening his strides in order to reach his refuge quicker. "And please close the door on the way out." He knew it was rude, but Yami couldn't deal with the emotions that Kaiba evoked in him, not when he was still bitter about the outcome of events. The rejection, if he could call it that, still stung. His bruised pride could not withstand another beating, not in front of Kaiba.

Kaiba understood the meaning behind the abrupt dismissal and as much as he wanted to stay and pry the details out of the pitiful man, he knew now was not the time. Nodding curtly, he made his way to the entrance lobby, his feet grazing against the tatami mats with reluctant steps. A soft "hey" from Yami halted him mid-step. He turned and stared expectantly at the ramrod back of the unhappy male.

Recalling the letter in his jacket pocket, Yami flushed with embarrassment. Glancing over his shoulder, he declared, "Inside my jacket pocket, there is something for you. It's self-explanatory and an answer is required. Please respond to it."

Without waiting for a response, Yami staggered into the bathroom and firmly shut the door, cutting off all communications. Leaning against it, he breathed out and willed his heart to stop pounding so madly.

Alone, Kaiba slowly made his way to the jacket on the futon. The blush on Yami's face did not go unnoticed. It intrigued him. Patting down the jacket, it wasn't difficult to locate what he was looking for.

Confusion crossed his face as he studied at the item. Bewildered, he lifted his head to the direction of the bathroom door and then down at the item again. For a fleeting moment, he was indecisive. Should he open it here or wait until he got home? As expected, no answer came to him. Peering at the bathroom door one final time, Kaiba pocketed the item and strode to the lobby to where his shoes were.

He'll open it when he got home.

The gentle slamming of the front door indicated Kaiba was gone. Yami groaned and pushed away from the door. Sick to the stomach and ready to throw up from the tension and the alcohol, he stumbled towards the toilet.

The letter was out of his hands now.

O-o-O-o-O

Yami knew—if the headache he was still suffering from, the sadistic gleam in Ota-san's eyes and the way Marik was perving his butt was any indication—he was in for a bad day at work.

It all started with a message from Mai-san revealing a fixed date for the long-promised _Millennium_ photo-shoot. She also mentioned about a commercial for the project's sponsor, _Kaiba Corp Communications,_ being filmed as well. Details of the former were sent to him along with a promise of a call from said manager later that night. The latter was to be discussed at the studio in due course. Yami was rather curious to learn of the commercial and whom it involved.

With immaculate timing, Yami ensured he arrived at the recording studio with little time to spare for chitchat that could lead to subjects he wasn't prepared to talk about and wanted to avoid at all cost. Luckily for him, out of the regular cast, only the girls were there. Yami greeted them with a forced smile.

"Did you have a good day off, Yami?" Shizuka asked brightly. Rebecca was hovering next to her, listening to the conversation and contributing with a nod.

In face of such warmth, Yami felt his irritation melt away. "It was . . . eventful," he cryptically disclosed.

Sensing his unwillingness to elaborate further, Shizuka nodded her understanding and navigated the conversation to more neutral topics. "I heard we are to appear in a commercial for KCC."

That statement got Rebecca squealing and she began bouncing up and down like an excited puppy. "I know, right!" she happily enthused. "I was surprised KCC decided to use us in their commercial as opposed to employing professional actors. Most likely the company wanted to maximise our talents, providing us with further exposure, and promoting _Broken Bonds_ at the same time. It's quite a smart move."

Yami nodded in agreement. Rebecca's explanation made a lot of sense.

"I wonder what the theme will be about?" Rebecca said dreamily.

"Well, you'll find out soon enough," replied a voice beside Yami's ear.

Not expecting someone to creep up on him like that, Yami almost jumped out of his skin. Twisting his head around, he fixed a glare at the culprit responsible for scaring the shit out of him.

Marik grinned back.

"Do you know anything about this?" Rebecca pleaded with ill-disguised hope.

"Nope, sorry, Becca-tan," Marik replied, grinning manically to Rebecca's pout. "Now, if you'll excuse us, lovely ladies, I have something I wish to discuss with Yami-chan in private."

Giggling, Shizuka nodded a response whereas Rebecca rolled her eyes and huffed.

With a mock bow, Marik proceeded to drag Yami towards the door. Once outside, the Egyptian gently pushed Yami against the wall and caged him with his arms. He looked thoughtful as he stared at his captive. "I am sorry about the girl," he said, at last. "If it makes you feel any better, there are plenty more fish in the sea and ones who'll appreciate you."

Yami shrugged. "I'm fine," he feebly assured. "There's no need to make a fuss."

The answer did not satisfy Marik though. "How are you feeling?" he asked, concerned eyes trailing across the smaller body. "_He_ didn't do anything to you, did he?"

"He?" Angry eyes narrowed. "Do what _exactly_?"

"How's your ass?"

Yami choked mid-inhale. "What kind of a stupid question is that?" he spluttered, angrily prodding the hentai's chest. "Not that it's any of your business!"

"What the moron is trying to ask is: did I take advantage of your body whilst you were drunk yesterday?" Kaiba coolly clarified. Noticing Yami's balled fists, he added, "Please refrain from socking his face with your fists before the commercial. We can't have his face damaged before filming. Afterwards, though . . ." Kaiba trailed off and shrugged. The meaning was obvious.

"No can do, I'm afraid, because this lil' baby," Marik pointed to his face, "is going to partner Yami's in an advert to launch Millennium's two new fragrances for men."

"Is that so?" drawled Kaiba, his eyes narrowing to the news. It was opposite to Yami's wide-eyed expression.

"Oh yes," Marik continued, smugness plastering his face and lacing his words. "Kaiba, meet 'Exotic'," he pointed at Yami and then at himself, " . . . and 'Cool'."

"W-what?" Yami stuttered, his eyes bulging with disbelief.

Kaiba folded his arms and snorted. "Sounds like names of cheap whores," he returned. "Besides, one could hardly associate you with 'Cool'. 'Fruity' definitely, but 'Cool', no."

"Aw, is mighty Kaiba-sama jealous?" Marik teased as he pushed himself off the wall and draping an arm over Yami's shoulders, hugging the slender man close to him.

Eyeing the offending arm with distaste, Kaiba replied, "No, so you can stop being a dick."

"I'll be sure to tell nee-san that you said her fragrances sounded like trollops. I'm sure she'll be happy to know you hold her products in such high esteem."

The threat had little effect on the brunet though.

"Pffft, do what you like, Marik. It's not like I won't say it to her face when I see her next time," Kaiba sneered. "And before you continue to harass Mutou about his ass, and probably in the most inappropriate place and time too, I'll have you know that he woke after arriving home and I left thereafter. Now drop the subject." The fleeting look Kaiba sent Yami, however, conveyed a different message.

_We're not done talking._

From that look, Yami's headache amplified with vengeance and he felt his stomach churn anxiously. Shrugging off Marik's arm, he moved towards Kaiba, stopping briefly in front of him to give him the barest of nods as acknowledgment.

_Fine, we'll talk later_.

Easing passed Kaiba, Yami made his way back inside the room. Knowing he couldn't avoid Kaiba for long; it was probably better to get it over and done with. He might even find out what Kaiba plan to do with Anzu's confession—not that it was any of his business, _but still_.

Gloomily, Yami found an empty seat and threw himself onto it. And so, began Yami's long day.

O-o-O-o-O

Work was an absolute bitch! Pressure to get as much ground covered before the anime's airing had turned Ota-san into a demonic fiend. Tension was so thick in the air that Yami's head was ready to combust from its density.

During the break, there wasn't enough time for Yami to have his talk with Kaiba. The latter was on his phone most of the time, which was a relief for the anxious man.

Despite his earlier bravado, Yami was still very nervous about his impending encounter with Kaiba. If he were given the chance, he would have put it off indefinitely. Call him cowardly, but he really didn't like confrontations—least of all, confrontations with people who held so much power over him. Now he had quit his other job, he was completely at the mercy of the _Broken Bonds_ project _and_ to a lesser extent, Kaiba Seto. He really should be thinking about asking for Mai-san to look into smaller side jobs for him, ones that required only a few hours of his time a week. Needless to say, he was grateful to Ishizu-san for the _Millennium_ opportunity.

Sipping on a warm can of tea, Yami felt a gentle nudge to his side.

"Hey, you okay?" Marik was surprisingly solemn as he stuck his face close to Yami's.

Startled, Yami instantly recoiled, but recovered quickly enough to respond with a slight dip of the head. "Yeah, I am fine, just a little tired that's all," then, as an afterthought, he said, "and thanks for yesterday."

The Egyptian chuckled and patted Yami good-naturedly on the back. "Thanks for not taking up on your offer on 'doing whatever I want with you' or thanks for coming to your rescue?"

"Well . . . um . . . thanks for both?"

Marik's bark of a laugh caused a few people in the room to look curiously at them. "As tempting as you were yesterday, I like my lovers to be aware of what they are doing with me." Dropping his voice to a mere whisper, so only Yami could hear him, he said, "There's no pleasure in me making love to you when you are too drunk to enjoy it. Let's hope you'll be more sober and responsive next time."

"What makes you think there will be a next time?" Yami challenged with a raised brow and a firm scowl.

_Because you are single and available_, Marik thought, jubilantly. He wondered if the girl who rejected Yami was the same one who was at the _Broken Bonds_ meet-and-greet session outside the hotel. At the time, Yami seemed very happy to see her.

Not wanting to vex Yami further, Marik grinned and said nothing. He knew better than to prod a bear with a sore head—let alone one that was hung-over and extremely hostile. He needed to get Yami to lower his defences before any progress could be made and antagonising him would not accomplish that. Hopefully, Yami will be in a better mood on the day of the photo-shoot in a week's time.

Marik had pulled strings to be involved in the launch. Having shown no interest in his family's profession, he never bothered to involve himself in the publicity campaigns for the _Ishtar_ label despite he was asked to on many occasions. After constant refusals, the company stopped asking. It was why Ishizu was very suspicious when he asked if he could appear next to Yami in the next _Millennium_ promotion. His sister was right when she accused him of ulterior motives. Fortunately, she loved him enough to oblige him.

The awkward silence between the pair stretched on. Unable to stand the discomfort any longer, Marik was about to ask Yami out for lunch when Ota-san announced break was over. Looking up, Marik found Kaiba's glare on him.

So he pressed closer to Yami in order to goad the Ice Prince—only for Yami to shift away, chair and all. His Yami-chan was in no mood to humour him it seems.

Kaiba's smirk of triumphant was dazzlingly. It offended Marik greatly. Pouting, he dragged his seat closer to Yami's, the screech of the chair's legs grating on the wooden floor made them both wince in pain.

"Sorry," Marik mumbled when Yami glowered at him.

Yami sighed and waved a dismissive hand. "It's fine. Just no more sudden movements and loud noises, 'kay?"

"Alright, but to show how sorry I am, I'll take you out for lunch later."

A shake of tricolour head was the initial response. It was followed by a polite rejection absentmindedly uttered. "Thanks, but I think I may have something to do at lunchtime," Yami slid a sneak peek in Kaiba's direction and then back to Marik again. "Therefore I must decline your offer." Whether Yami was going to spend lunch with Kaiba or by himself, he was not fit for company with those who irked him.

"Well, should you change your mind, Yami-chan, my offer stands," Marik hurriedly whispered. Ota-san was back in his booth and ready to begin the next session.

Yami responded with a jerk of his head and a smile. Marik's company wasn't all that bad if he could keep his ecchi-ness at bay. The very least, the hentai, unlike _someone_, didn't leave him feeling unsure of himself. Kaiba, for some reason, always left Yami wanting—physically and emotionally. He hoped their talk would provide some relief to those feelings.

Sighing to himself, he turned his attention to Ota-san once more. It was hard to concentrate when all he could think about was sitting a few spaces away.

O-o-O-o-O

The call for lunch was well received. As usual, Jounouchi and Honda were the first to disappear taking Marik, Shizuka, Rebecca and a few extras with them. Marik looked mournfully at Yami before vanishing, the glimmer of hope dying in his eyes as Yami wriggled a farewell with his fingers.

Collecting his things, Yami hung about the room trying to look as inconspicuous as possible. He was waiting for Kaiba to finish his conversation with Ota-san and hoping the former hadn't made plans with anyone else. He wanted to get this talk over and done with; his patience was stretched thin as the morning wore on and his anxiety grew with it. Luckily, Noa had the day off so they were minus one shadow and obtrusive obstacle.

After a simple "goodbye" to the esteemed director, Yami turned to face Kaiba. "Do you have time to talk?" he asked.

Kaiba picked up his bag and gestured Yami to follow him. "Yes, so let's go."

Mystified, Yami sprinted after Kaiba, his shorter legs having a hard time in keeping up with the other's longer strides. "Wait, where are we going?"

"Lunch."

"But—"

"No buts, Mutou. I have to eat even if you don't," Kaiba stopped and looked over his shoulder. "Unless you prefer to have this talk another time?"

Biting his lips, Yami shook his head and prayed lunch wasn't going to cost him heaven and earth. "No, it's fine. We'll talk over lunch then."

Kaiba replied with a grunt and continued to lead the way.

Down and out of the building they went, dodging past a few straggling fans as they hurried on. Kaiba briskly walking a few steps ahead, while Yami struggled behind. After weaving down a few streets and side roads, they came to a halt outside an unassuming restaurant that looked as though it'd seen better days. Faded red lanterns with the word "noodle" written on them swung precariously outside the shop front and a small, battered wooden board with restaurant's menu painted on it was posted near the entrance. Checking out the prices, Yami expelled a sigh of relief. The food was affordable.

Ducking under the low doorway, Kaiba disappeared inside. Yami had no choice but to follow.

The inside of the restaurant was dimly lit. Yami had to blink several times for his eyes to adjust to the darkness. Once he got used to it, his other senses kicked in. The strong smell of broth made his mouth water and his stomach grumble.

"Kaiba-kun! Long time no see, heh?" The coarse voice was cheerful and friendly. "Ah, I see you've brought company again."

Kaiba sauntered over to a long counter to the side of the restaurant where an elderly man with a huge smile on his face was waving them over. A few members of staff stopped and bowed to their guests and then carried on with their tasks again. All but one that is. Kaiba stopped in front the old man and bowed respectfully.

"It's good to see you, Yoshimori-san," Kaiba said amicably. "I hope you are well."

"Bah, I am well as can be," Yoshimori replied, flapping his hand. "And who might this young man be?"

Half turning his body to Yami, Kaiba announced, "This is Mutou Yami, a colleague of mine. And Mutou, this is Yoshimori-san, the owner and head chef of this establishment."

"I am pleased to met you," Yami greeted with a bow.

"And I, you, Mutou-kun. Let's hope we'll see more of you from now on, just like this fine fellow," Yoshimori pointed to Kaiba, "whose been coming here for years." Then leaning towards Yami, the old man whispered, dramatically and loudly, "I am sure it's the only reason why my female servers have lasted this long in a dingy place like this. I hope you're going to give them more reasons to stay."

Yami chuckled and took the offered menu.

Straightening up, Yoshimori said, "Right then, what can I get you both?"

"The usual for me, please," Kaiba ordered. "Plus a selection of side orders for two. I'll let you decide on what to serve us."

"Okay then."

Not wanting to be the one holding them up, Yami frantically scanned the menu for a dish to order. To say he was spoilt for choice was an understatement! "I can't decide," he grumbled under his breath.

Kaiba sidled next to Yami and leaned his head over his shoulder. "There," he pointed to a specific dish on the menu. "I recommend this one. It's The House Special."

"The House Special it is then!" Yami grinned and closed the menu, handing it back to Yoshimori-san.

"Good choice," the chef approved. "Now, Mutou-kun, how do you prefer your noodles cooked? Soft, normal or hard?"

"Um . . . normal," Yami replied hesitantly, remembering the times he had either over-cooked his noodles because he was pre-occupied with something else or undercooked them because he was in a hurry. The results were tragic. Immediately, he felt a little ashamed for comparing his awful culinary mishaps to those of a professional.

"How oily would like your broth: rich, slightly oily, normal, light or not oily?"

This time Yami was able to answer more decisively. "Light, please."

"Great! Two House Specials coming right up!" Yoshimori-san said. "And drinks?"

"Jasmine tea," Kaiba replied.

"And for me too," Yami added.

"Good. Sit yourselves down and someone will be over with your order shortly. Enjoy your meal."

The two actors nodded and turned away from the counter. "Here," Kaiba commanded, making his way to a secluded booth at the back of the establishment. It was only then, Yami realised how busy the restaurant was.

Sensing Yami's wonder, Kaiba offered a little titbit to his companion as he threw his bag onto the seat he was sliding onto it. Yami seated himself opposite him. "Believe it or not, Yoshimori-san's ramen is remarkably good. Coupled with the reasonable prices, it's why the establishment is doing so well."

Yami's interest piqued. "So you come here often?"

A flustered waitress arrived with the tea. Kaiba remained silent until she left. Helping himself to the brew, he said, "Whenever I fancy a ramen, yes, I come here. Yoshimori-san makes the perfect noodles."

"Then I understand why you've become attached to this place," Yami returned, serving himself and blowing into his hot tea. "Does the others come here too?"

"No," Kaiba answered, his eyes fixed on Yami who paused in what he was doing. "Apart from you and one other person, I've never brought anyone else here."

It was easy for Yami to deduce who the "other person" was. Had it been one of the present cast members, Kaiba would have divulged the information.

_Amelda_.

The unspoken name filled the silence with ugly vibes. Suppressing a shudder, Yami placed his cup back on the table before he spilled its content. "Oh, I see," he said, staring at the cup. It was all he could manage.

With the subtlety of stampeding elephants, Kaiba finally gave in to his curiosity and spewed the question that had been plaguing him since yesterday. "So, what happened on your date?"

The question startled Yami. "Isn't it obvious?" he retorted, incredulous to what was asked. If the man read the letter he would have known, right?

"I prefer a sober first-hand account of the event as opposed to a second-hand and poorly construed explanation from a hentai who was informed by a loony drunk," Kaiba replied drily.

Yami shook his head vehemently, his hands twisting futilely in the air. "No, I didn't mean that. I told you to retrieve . . ." the words "love letter" stuck like bile in his throat, but he swallowed it quickly and said, " . . . to retrieve, well, you know, _that_ from my pocket this morning. It should explain _everything_."

"Everything" meant why Anzu could not be with him. Yami stared intently at Kaiba, praying the man understood the meaning without having him to spell it out.

"I don't get it," Kaiba stubbornly insisted, glaring at the exasperated man opposite him.

"Look, what's not to 'get' Kaiba-san?" Yami began heatedly, "It's self-explanatory in the le—" His tirade was cut off by the appearance of the waitress bearing their food. After she completed their order, Yami growled, "We'll talk about it after the meal. I'd rather not lose my appetite now."

"Fair enough," Kaiba returned moodily, reaching for the disposable chopsticks and removing them from its paper wrapper. Snapping them into two, he said "Itadakimasu" [1] and dug in.

Presented with the mouth-watering food and seeing Kaiba enjoy his meal, Yami felt his annoyance dissipate a little. Grabbing his eating utensils and mumbling a quick "Itadakimasu" he proceeded to tuck in too. It didn't take a second before he let out a moan of appreciation.

Kaiba looked up with a wide smirk on his face. Catching that smug expression, Yami rolled his eyes but said nothing. Kaiba was right. The ramen was remarkably good!

Thick slices of barbeque pork [2], fine strips of marinated bamboo shoots, half a seasoned boiled egg, beansprouts and a slice of seaweed [3] rested on a bed of perfectly cooked noodles. It was soaked in a salt-seasoned base soup that was liberally sprinkled with spring onions. The broth was light yet full of flavour. Yami couldn't help but smack his lips after the first spoonful slid down his throat.

As if the ramen wasn't enough, there was a side order of pan-fried pork dumplings [4], crispy tempura prawns [5] and fried tofu [6] to complement it. Kaiba gestured for Yami to help himself and Yami did just that.

"Do you want some?" Kaiba pushed forward a small bowl of fresh chopped chillies after he had emptied half of it into his bowl.

Yami wrinkled his nose and eyed them with distaste. Shaking his head, he declined them. He was a big wuss when it came to chilli peppers. He preferred sweet things to spicy things.

The pair ate in a companionable silence that was punctuated with the odd slurp. Occasionally, one would make a comment about the food, but generally, both were too absorbed with their meal and thoughts to talk. However, once the meal was finished and cleared away, the 'talk' resumed. It was Kaiba who picked up the abandoned conversation with his ever-direct approach.

"So, you and that crush of yours now an item or not?"

Yami gave Kaiba a glaring 'are-you-stupid?' look. Kaiba returned it with a 'just-answer-the fucking-question' expression.

"No," Yami replied, sulkily. "We are not an item."

"You were rejected?"

"No, I didn't get that far."

"Then you didn't confess?"

"No, I didn't."

"But Marik said you were rejected." Kaiba sounded surprised.

"It was more of a 'shot-down-before-I-could-confess' situation."

"Oh, how?"

"Did you not read the letter?" Frustration was seeping in the voice.

"What letter?"

"The letter I told you take from my jacket pocket this morning?" Yami barely managed suppress the desire to roll his eyes and add "you, idiot" at the end of the sentence.

"There was no letter," Kaiba countered, grabbing his bag and rummaging through it. "Only _this_."

Much to Yami's horror, Kaiba pulled out a small faux velvet box, opened it and placed it on the table. The silver heart pendant and necklace glinted evilly at him, mocking him in the dimness.

_NO_! Yami thought and subsequently gave way to a string of colourful curses! Shit, _shit_, _SHIT_!

"You told me it was self-explanatory and to respond accordingly, but I spent most of last night trying to decipher it's meaning and came up with blanks. Care to enlighten me, Mutou?"

No! No, _no, NO_ . . . Fuck, _fuck_, _FUCK_!

"I could always respond with something similar," Kaiba smirked, taking advantage of Yami's stunned and speechless state. "A matching pendant, perhaps?"

Revelling in Yami's shock, Kaiba now knew the gift was a mistake and that the pendant was meant for the girl. Still, it didn't stop the teasing. After all, he had every right to. That pendant baffled him for most of the night.

"It's a misunderstanding!" Yami gushed out. "You wasn't supposed to take _this_," he stabbed a finger at the box. "It was something else entirely!"

"Oh, and what was it then?"

Yami hid his face in his hands and groaned something incomprehensible into them.

Frowning, Kaiba leaned over the table and said, "Excuse me? Would you like to repeat that again? I didn't catch a word you said."

Dropping his hands way from his face, Yami glared at the irritating man and fumed, "I _said_, 'It was a love letter from Anzu to you!'"

"_What?!"_ Taken completely aback, Kaiba almost shouted the question, but after a moment's reflection, he calmed down enough to seethe, "This is not funny, Mutou!"

"Well, I'm not laughing now, I am?" Yami snapped back. This time he jabbed a finger in Kaiba's direction. "And for your information, _Kaiba-sama_, I couldn't confess because she said she's in love with you!"

The surprise on Kaiba's face was priceless and Yami would have revelled in the response had it not been at his expense. Sighing, he let the irritation subside a little before continuing. "She asked if I could hand the letter to you. The letter must still be in my jacket pocket. I need to give it to you as soon as possible so you can respond—"

"Don't bother giving it to me," Kaiba rudely interjected as he leaned back into his seat.

"But, why?"

"Because I don't plan on responding to it."

Immediately, Yami's eyes thinned to crimson slits and he leaned forward menacingly. "What do you mean you 'don't plan on responding to it'? Explain, Kaiba!"

Narrowed blue reciprocated in kind, but unlike Yami's heated tones, Kaiba was curt and icy. "Do you have any idea how much fan-mail I get, Mutou?" He sounded like he was addressing a retard!

Sulking, Yami pouted and shook his head.

"I not only receive fan-mail from fans of my acting work, but also from those who admire me as a wealthy and legible bachelor, an influential or powerful CEO of an affluent company, and a 'sex idol'," the last two words were spat out venomously and air quotes applied for the description. "You cannot expect me to read and respond to every single one of those letters, do you?"

"Then all those letters fans sent you, what happens to them?"

"My agent filters the voice-acting ones and my PA goes through the rest. Anything they deem requires my attention will be forwarded to me, but the bulk of the letters, I can assure you, is nothing more than photos, confessions and marriage proposals. I get the odd death threat now and then to break the monotony."

"But _still_, that's so impersonal," Yami insisted, shuddering at the thought of Anzu's letter being violated by eyes other than whom it was intended for. Having accepted the task of giving Anzu's letter to Kaiba, Yami was going to ensure the task was accomplished. "Can't you make an exception and take a look at this letter?" he implored.

"But that would be unfair to the other hundreds of letters I don't read," Kaiba pointed out. There was no way he was going to make it easy for his companion. "Besides, in doing this, isn't it a little masochistic of you?"

"What do you mean?" Yami asked sternly, not liking where the conversation was going.

"You are in love with this girl, yet you willingly deliver a love letter to your love rival. Isn't that self-torture?"

"Not that it's any of your business, Kaiba-san," Yami huffed, "but she asked and I couldn't deny her."

Kaiba watched the other's anger flare up and grinned. "But I can deny you, Mutou," the Ice Prince said with indifference. "What will you do then? What will you say to your friend when she asks?"

"I would say she fell in love with a jerk!"

Staring at the man opposite him, Kaiba drummed his fingers on the table in a distracted manner. "And you, _Yami_?" he taunted, softly. "Did you fall in love with a jerk too?"

Yami flinched from the question. His body pressed back into the seat as if it could physically shrink away from the unexpected words. "Who said I was in love with you?" he demanded when he got over the shock. "You think too highly of yourself, _Kai-ba-sa-ma_."

Snorting to the retort, Kaiba tapped the little box in front of him and said silkily, "But didn't you profess your love to me with _this_?"

Yami wished the ground would open and swallow him, but settled with a cutting remark instead. "You know very well that isn't the case," he stated. "But if it makes you feel better," he pushed the box back to Kaiba, "then by all means, keep this and your delusions with it. I no longer have use for it."

"Touché," Kaiba sneered as he reached for the box.

Knowing he'll regret his generosity later, Yami reclined into his seat to watch Kaiba shut the box with a sharp _snap_ and drop it back into his bag. Had Kaiba refuse to take it then he'd take it back to the shop for a refund. In his eyes, the necklace no longer had any sentimental value, so why keep it? It would only remind him of his failure and it would be a waste of money, which he loathed.

Forcing his thoughts back to unresolved issue of the letter, Yami swallowed his pride and resumed the subject again. "So," he began, nervously licking his lips, "as I was saying, could you take a look at this letter please?"

Kaiba took a sip of his tea and nonchalantly said, "It sounds like you're asking me for a favour."

Yami detected the hint of superiority in the voice, but ignored it. "What if I am?"

"Then you'll owe me one back."

"What is it you want in return?"

"I don't know. I'll have to think about it."

"Well don't think too long," Yami ungraciously mumbled. Then, a little louder he said, "Fine! I'll owe you a favour for this, just read the letter and respond to it."

"Responding will be another favour."

"_What_?"

"It will be _two_ favours owed for the two deeds." Kaiba held up two fingers to fortify his point.

Yami inwardly cursed Kaiba. As much as he resent admitting, the devious man practically had him by the short and curlies and there was nothing he could do but agree to his conditions. He wished he had the heart to decline Anzu's request. It would have saved him a lot of bother if he could just say "no" to her. Of course, deep down inside he knew it was impossible. He couldn't refuse Anzu any more than he could refuse takyaki! Both were deliciously sweet.

Feelings of dread settled into the depths of Yami's guts with the admission of defeat. He looked at Kaiba and groaned. "Fine," he weakly conceded, "if you do these two favours for me, I'll owe you two favours in return." He watched Kaiba answer with an incline of his head. "However, there are limits to what these favours can be,' he stipulated. "Nothing sexual or degrading, and you can't force me into something I don't want to. Is that clear?"

"As you wish."

Placated, Yami looked down at his teacup between his hands and muttered, "I'll bring in the letter tomorrow then."

"Whenever," Kaiba replied with a shrug and signalled for the bill to be brought over. With a hurried glance at his watch, Yami realised they had fifteen minutes left of their lunch break.

The bill was promptly brought over on a small lacquered plate and gently placed on the table.

Reaching for it, Yami flipped the slip of paper over and looked at the total. Next, he dug into his bag for his wallet. "I'll get this," he offered. Ideally, he would have liked to go halves with Kaiba, since his pockets were still smarting from his date with Anzu and the subsequent drinking binge. However, the amount was affordable and he _did_ owe Kaiba a meal after the Italian he was treated to. He didn't like owing people, least of all to those who are wealthy. He didn't want the other to think he was taking advantage of his wallet.

"You sure?" Hesitating in the retrieval of his wallet, Yami's generosity surprised Kaiba. A dark slender brow rose questioningly at the other man. "You don't have to foot the whole bill. We can go halves, you know."

Yami shook his head. "No worries," he said, getting up. "It's not every day I am able to treat the great Kaiba Seto to a meal. Let me get this one, okay?"

"Well, if you insist," Kaiba yielded and slid out of the booth. "But next time it'll be on me."

"Next time?" Yami's chin tilted up slightly in a challenging way. "Confident that there'll be a next time, are we?"

"I have ways of making you, you know."

"Oh?" Yami's eyes brightened, his interest piqued. "And how do you propose to do that?"

Stepping closer to the shorter male, Kaiba's lips quirked at the corners. "There's a delightful little thing called 'favours'."

Yami snorted a laugh as he made his way to the cashier behind the counter. Kaiba went to thank Yoshimori-san. After Yoshimori-san extracted a promise from the pair of their return, Kaiba and Yami left with a cheerful "goshisosama deshita" [7] to their servers.

Making their way back to the studios, Yami, for the sake of small talk, decided to broach the subject of the commercial.

"Hey, Kaiba-san."

Kaiba turned to look at Yami, but neither slowed down or utter a response. Yami saw it as his cue to continue. "I was wondering if you could fill me in on the commercial we're supposed to be doing."

There was a lengthy pause before Kaiba replied. "A few of us have been selected to star in a commercial for _Kaiba Corp Communications_," he said. "The selected individuals will be taking time off for the filming. The details will be announced at the end of the day."

Content with the information he'd been given, Yami pushed no further and the pair walked rest of the way in a comfortable silence.

O-o-O-o-O

"That will be all for today," Ota-san said through the speaker, "but I would like Kaiba-sensei, Marik-sensei, Yami-kun, Jou-kun, Honda-kun, Shizuka-san and Rebecca-san to remain. Everyone else, thank you for your hard work today."

As instructed, Yami remained where he was. Looking around him, it seems the main cast was selected for the sponsor's commercial. Kaiba got up and made his way to the front, his phone pressed against his ear. Yami could hear the name "Isono" as the brunet passed by him, but he failed to catch the rest of the conversation. Not that the conversation was long. By the time Ota-san had exited his booth, Kaiba had already put away his phone and was waiting for him.

Curiosity and excitement simmered inside Yami. The rest of the cast were suffering the same effects, only they were less quiet about it. Excited murmurs rippled around him, it grew when Isono appeared with a large bag in his hand.

"Kaiba-sama," Isono greeted, bowing first to his employer and then the director. He held out the bag to Kaiba.

Taking the bag, Kaiba told Isono to get a chair for him. After the chair was placed in front of him, Kaiba dismissed Isono. The latter disappeared from the room as quietly as he appeared, closing the door behind him.

"Right," began Ota-san when the door shut, "I am sure you know why you've been detained right now." He scanned the faces of his elite group of actors, beaming from ear to ear with pride. "Our benefactor, _Kaiba Corp Communications_, has requested to use you in the sponsoring commercial. It'll be beneficial for both parties since it promotes KCC as well as _Broken Bonds_. I'll pass you over to Kaiba-sensei who will brief you on the details. Sensei."

Kaiba nodded courteously to the director and murmured his thanks before turning to the seated actors. With all the attention on him, he launched into the briefing in CEO mode.

"As Ota-san said, each of you will be appearing in the sponsoring commercial for _Broken Bonds_. The idea is to film you individually using one of these . . ." Kaiba pulled out a small box from inside the bag. It had a picture of a cell phone on the front. Opening the box, he pulled out a shiny, touch-screen cell phone. The design was sleek and elegant, and the back was metallic red.

Cries of elation and gasps of wonder interrupted the silence.

Discarding the box, Kaiba held up the phone for all to see. "This is a product of the _PRIDE _series, KCC's newest generation of cell phones." Pointing to the back, he said, "We have customised the phone according to the main characters of _Broken Bonds_. The red one here is Osiris'." Kaiba approached Yami and handed him the phone.

Dumbstruck, Yami could only gape at Kaiba. He made no move to take the proffered item.

"Here," Kaiba thrust the phone in Yami's face, forcing the stunned man to take it. "Don't forget to take the box and the manual before you leave. It'll be useful if you can work out how to use the basics before you start shooting the commercial tomorrow, but not it's not essential considering the short notice."

"_What_?" Yami squeaked, finding his voice at last. "_Tomorrow_?"

Kaiba flashed Yami an evil grin as he moved away. "Each one of you will receive a phone in the colour associated with your character. Kisara will be pale aqua blue whilst Ra will be gold. Osiris is imperial red and so on . . . It will be ideal for you to familiarise yourself with some of the features as you'll be filmed using the device. However, don't worry if you can't because a KCC advisor will be on set to guide you."

Kaiba paused for a moment to let his audience to absorb what he said.

"In giving you the phones now, I expect you to take good care of it and ensure you have it with you on the day of the filming." Kaiba intentionally failed to inform them of the multiple back-up copies of the handset for emergencies. He hoped his colleagues would behave responsibly for their own props. "We have arranged filming dates according Ota-san and your schedules. Since Mutou currently has the least commitments right now, he will go first. I will provide you with the details of the time, date and location shortly. I trust you all to make your own way there and do not be late. After all, time is money. Any problems or questions, do no hesitate to let me know, understood?"

A murmur of "yes", "yep" and "uh-huh" greeted Kaiba.

"Good," the CEO said. "Please come to the front to collect your phone and info when I call your name. You may leave afterwards." Bending down, he picked up the box he discarded moments ago and a small brown envelope. "Mutou."

Yami promptly got up and made his way to Kaiba. He grasped the box and envelope and was about to withdraw his hand when he felt some resistance. When his enquiring gaze fell on Kaiba, the man said, "Isono will pick you up tomorrow morning at seven-thirty. Ensure you are ready by then."

"But I thought you said—"

"_That_ applies to the others. You may have problems finding the location on your own or getting there on time, so I've decided to provide transport. It's less risky for everyone involved. Check out the details and let me know if its okay."

Yami wasn't sure if he should be offended or thrilled that Kaiba was making an exception for him. Nonetheless, he nodded his head and went back to his chair, ripping open the envelope and pulling out the letter as soon as his backside touched the padded seat. Kaiba went back to calling out names and distributing the items.

Zoning out the animated chatter, Yami studied the letter. His chosen location was by the coast—on a beach, to be precise—and miles away from where he lived. It was understandable why Kaiba saw fit to have someone take him there. Scanning further down, he saw no mention of dress code. He wondered what was appropriate attire for the commercial. He was about to ask Kaiba when Marik poked him in the ribs.

"Where are you allocated?" Yami held out the letter for him to see. "Ah, the beach! Nice!"

"And you?"

"A nightclub," Marik grinned, flapping his letter about.

"Tsk, figures," Yami scoffed, neatly folding up his letter and sliding it back into the envelope before stowing it in his bag. After that, he turned his attention to his phone he was holding and frowned at the high-tech device.

He never owned anything so exquisite before. The phone he was currently using was an ancient hand-me-down from Yuugi. He'd been using it for years despite Yuugi begging him to take his other phone after he upgraded. Yami had stubbornly refused, insisting he was comfortable with his old one.

Turning the _PRIDE_ model over in his hands, he realised he was going to have difficulties trying to operate it. The frown deepened.

Judging by the scowl Yami was sporting, Marik guessed what the other was thinking. "Look here," he said, shifting closer to Yami and cupping the hand that was holding the phone with his. "Press this button, like so, and it switches on."

As predicted, the screen lit up and after a few seconds, the KCC logo appeared and a familiar tinkle of a tune rang out.

"See?" Still holding Yami's hand, Marik sounded pleased with himself. "And the tune is part of the opening theme for _Broken Bonds_."

Impressed, Yami mouthed a silent "oh" at Marik, until a faint _beep_ drew his attention away. A few colourful icons appeared on the screen and the frown returned.

"If you want, I could teach you how to use this over dinner," Marik eagerly proposed.

On hearing the invitation, Yami's head jerked up so fast that he almost got whiplash. "It's fine," he replied, pulling his hand away from Marik's, "I'll ask Kaiba-san since there's something else I wish to know."

"And what's that, Mutou?" Kaiba's tall presence loomed over the seated pair. Yami had to crane his neck back to see the lofty man. Ota-san stood beside him, grinning.

"Is there was a dress code I should be aware of or can I wear what I like?"

"Your outfit for the commercial will be provided on the set, so you can dress however you like," Kaiba coolly supplied, his eyes narrowing at Marik's close proximity to Yami. "Also, you are only need to know how to receive a call and someone will be able to help you with that. The theme allocated to you will be made clear at the time. For now, I suggest you go home and get plenty of rest. Tomorrow will be a long day for you."

Slowly nodding, Yami gave Kaiba a weary smile. Switching off the phone, he carefully slotted it back into the interior of the box and closed the lid. He packed it carefully into his bag after.

Marik got to his feet the same time as Yami stood up, his belongings in hands. "I'll take you home," he offered, but was met with a shake of the tricolour head and quiet words of refusal. Marik sighed and looked crestfallen.

It made Yami feel bad that he had repeatedly declined the man, but prudence reigned over pity and guilt. He _really_ didn't want Marik to know where he lived just yet, no matter how noble the Egyptian acted yesterday.

Bowing to Ota-san, Marik and Kaiba, Yami bade them farewell. Then he moved over to the others who were clamoured together and engrossed with their phones. Words of awe drifted away from the group as they chatted away. After indulging in their chatter, he said his goodbyes and made his way out, the cries of "good luck" echoing loud in his ears.

On exiting the building, Yami pulled out his old phone and switched it back on. It chimed to inform him of the messages received. Stopping, Yami quickly scrolled through them to see if any required his immediate attention and gasped when a particular name appeared on the screen. Without hesitating, he opened the message. It read:

-'_If there is anything you wish to know or are unsure of, you can ask me. Good luck for tomorrow. Kaiba_.'

Sure, the message was short and deprived of sappy sentiments, but for Yami, it made his heart race a little faster and produced a small spring in his step.

The question of whether Anzu and Kaiba will hook up still hung in the air, but somehow he felt a little of his disappointment subside in light of those few encouraging words. It made him feel as if Kaiba genuinely cared for him.

Grinning insanely, Yami pressed a quick reply to Kaiba:

-'_Will do, and thanks!_'

After sending the message, Yami continued on his way. His steps had a slight bounce to it as he meandered away in his thoughts.

What would the future hold for the three of them, he asked himself?

Ultimately, the decision was Kaiba's to make. It was up to him to accept Anzu's love or not . . .

_Would he accept Anzu? Would he pursue a relationship with her?_

Yami stopped in his tracks, his brow furrowed in confusion as he replayed the question in his mind.

_Would he accept Anzu? Would he pursue a relationship with her?_

Again, like the first time, he felt his heart clench tightly when the thought surfaced.

For moment, Yami didn't know which he minded more . . .

Losing Anzu to Kaiba . . .

Or vice versa . . .

~To Be Continued~

* * *

><p><span><strong>Author's Note<strong>: I know many of you were disappointed that Kaiba and Yami didn't immediately hook-up after the events of last chapter, but I believe the pair have a lot of work cut out for them before they can really begin dating. Both are suspicious of the other's feelings and neither can trust the other completely to commit themselves fully. With that said, progress will be made and the future chapters will be scattered with delicious Pride moments. It will take time getting there, but I promise the journey will be worth it.

So, after the long absence, I hope this chapter was worth the wait. Again, I apologise for the tardiness, but in my defence, I have been working on my other fics.

Finally, thoughts and comments are much appreciated and cherished. It lets me know that people still interested in this story and that I should continue.

For those who have left me their thoughts and supported this, I thank you from the bottom of my heart. Without your dedication, this never would have gotten this far. Know that your comments mean the world to me. It puts a huge smile on my face, it makes me feel guilty when I don't update quickly, and it makes me feel _loved_. Thank you so much. *bows*

* * *

><p>[1] <span>Itadakimasu<span>: the Japanese say it before meals. It means: "I gratefully receive".

[2] Chasuu: Barbeque pork.

[3] Nori: Seaweed.

[4] Gyoza: Pork dumplings.

[5] Tempura Prawns: Deep-fried prawns in a light batter.

[6] Agedashi Tofu: Fried Tofu.

[7] Goshisosama deshita: It means: "thank you for the meal" and is said to the staff when leaving the establishment.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Replies to unsigned reviews<strong>:

~Ariana: I hope you had a good break, and that you've managed to chill and catch up on stuff. Your plan sound like utter bliss! Good Luck to you when school starts, I seriously don't envy you at all.

Yami has his limits, and Marik's stretching and over-stepping them all the time. It's thinning his patience. Add the little crisis Yami is having regarding his impending confession to Anzu and the coldness of Kaiba's treatment, I think the poor guy's tolerance towards the hentai is diminishing fast. As for Yami getting physical, he can always encourage Rebecca to do the beating for him. I am sure she'll be happy to oblige! *grin* I lol'd at your version of Yami's mental breakdown. It makes me want to write Yuugi's appearance more than ever. I can't wait for the little mite to meet the rest of the cast.

Yami is used to Yuugi and Anzu's teasing, so he knows they don't mean anything malicious.

Hahahaha, yeah, that was some twist! But can you blame Anzu for falling for Kaiba? The guy is so damn good-looking and sexy and even more so in real life that one can't, but help fall for him. Anzu is star-struck and obsessed. Hopefully, this chapter have somewhat allayed your fears and pacified you somewhat.

There's not gonna be more yaoi BB for now. I did it to satisfy a whim and because some readers expressed an interest for Orangeshipping. Since I did a Purpleshipping one, I thought I'd be fair and write an Orange one. After all, Anzu is a fervent Orange fan.

OMG! Your kitties sound like they are having so much fun! It's must be entertaining to watch them racing up and down the hallway. Awwwww, I am in love with Yeti! I wanna pet it so bad! *pouts*

Thanks for reading and reviewing, as always, it's good to hear from you. *hugs*

~Tessla:

Thank you for your thoughts on the relationship between characters, though I am unsure on whether you are referring to Yami/Kaiba/Marik's relationship, Osiris/Ra/Obelisk's relationship or both.

I know it's really hard to choose, especially when you like _all_ the characters and loathe picking one over the other. However, one thing I have to take into consideration is: some of the characters won't want to share. Kaiba's possessiveness is legendary! In canon, the guy can't even bear the thought of another possessing a copy of his precious Blue Eyes White Dragon card, can you imagine how he would feel if someone was actually kissing or caressing the lover he deems as his—even if Yami is willing? He won't even tolerate being second place to Anzu, which was why he withdrew his advances. Ra is of the same mind-set.

I know what you mean though, and your intentions means well for the trio. L I've read lots of that revolves around polyamorous relationships because the authors ship certain characters as opposed to specific pairings, and there is an audience for it. It can work if the characters are flexible enough. Unfortunately, Kaiba's character is a too unforgiving to allow that to happen. I hope it hasn't put you off the story now.

~Yami E:

LOl, yes, it is an evil ending to the chapter, but I am glad you see it in a good way.

Ah, I know what you mean about being loyal/supportive to the pairings you ship. I am thankful that most of the Pride fics I've read tend to focus on the Pride couple. In the Kingdom Hearts fandom a fic can focus on several pairings at the same time. It's so frustrating when all I want to read about is the couple I like. It's one of the reasons I added the Yami/Yuugi telephone conversation plus the Yami/Anzu date in this chapter. I knew readers would have been antsy for some Yami even if it weren't pride. Those two scenes weren't in the initial chapter. I added them in when I was proofing. In other words, I don't blame you for skipping; I would have done the same too.

Lol, Marik should be afraid of what Kaiba would do to him if he hurts Yami—not to mention Ishizu, who seems fond of Yami.

Yes, Weevil makes an appearance in the fic as Anzu's creepy co-worker. Initially, I was going to have some handsome guy work with Anzu so she could fall in love with him and thus reject Yami, but I couldn't find someone attractive enough for that role. As for Mahado, I wasn't planning on adding him, but I think I have the perfect role for him—even if it's a small one. Yes, it's doable and since I love him, I don't see why I can't use him too. Be patient though, it might be a while before it happens.

I understand your concern for BB, I would love to explore that universe very much and would have if I didn't have so much on my plate already. Every time I finish writing a BB scene, a new one pops up. It's one of the reasons I should take a break from it. BB covers two of my favourite genres: fantasy and angst. The former is something I have yet to explore in my writing, but I am eager to do so because it means infinite possibilities. Initially, I was going to insert a BB scene in this chapter, but the length made it impossible and I didn't have time to work one out. It would have been the Osiris cross-dressing scene. Hopefully, you'll read it pretty soon.

Trust me, Tristan's voice actor change was a good call. The original VA made Tristan sound like Barney, the pink dinosaur! It was even mentioned in the YGO!Abridged Series. It was awful! Greg Abbey was at least easy on the ear.

Yep, Tristan's VA = Yusei's VA. I was relieved that Greg Abbey didn't get to voice Yuugi/Yami as well. I wouldn't have fallen in love with YGO! with Abbey's voice . . . well, I wouldn't have fallen in love with Dan's Yuugi voice either, it was his "Yami" voice I fell in love with and therefore drew me into YGO!

To be honest, I tend to watch most animes in Japanese since the voicing is way better, however, there are instances where the dubs are on par with the subs and, in some rare cases, better than the subs. The anime, _Hellsing_, in my opinion, is better dubbed than subbed. I agree it is safer to stick with the subbed version of YGO! because 4Kids did butcher a lot of scenes and characters. The only reason I haven't watched the subbed version in its entirety is I absolutely _adore_ Dan Green's voice.

I am glad you understand my point about OoCness. I know it's hard to stomach OoCness sometimes, so thank you for tolerating it. *hugs* That fic with the really OoC wimpy Yusei sounds frightening! It must be frustrating to see others accept and believe the character to be "in character" when it clearly isn't. No wonder you have a huge dislike for OoCness! I'd be scarred too! You can say it's the same when it comes to some pairings. Some characters you can't pair up because it means they will be "out of character" if they want to be together. It's simply neither plausible nor believable! It's wrong on so many levels. *shudders*

Anyways, thank you so much for your lovely review. It's always a pleasure hearing from you. *hugs again*

~Sameh:

Yay! I am chuffed you enjoyed this chapter! It's a relief to know I haven't somehow screwed it up.

Yeah, Anzu had shot him down thoroughly. I know it was cruel, but it was necessary. Finally, we can move on to the next step of Yami's screwed-up love life. I agree Yami has no more excuses to reject Kaiba's advances, but it won't mean things will be a cakewalk for him. He still has plenty of problems to overcome. If it's not the issue of his sexuality, it's his insecurity . . . or even his plain-assed stubbornness. We can only hope Kaiba can be patient with him. After all, it's all good things to those who wait, right? And Yami is sooooo worth waiting for, right? *grins*

I really enjoyed writing the Marik/drunk!Yami conversation a few years back. I loved the responses of all the characters involved. It was priceless trying to imagine their reactions. I don't think I'll ever tire of writing a drunk Yami. I am pleased you enjoyed Kaiba's surprised reaction. I liked catching Kaiba unawares; he's so funny to imagine!

Well, I think this chapter has answered the question of who found Yami, though you were right in assuming it was Marik. *applauds*

Thank you for your lovely review (your enthusiasm just sweeps me away) and it's always a pleasure to hear from you. I hope you had a lovely Easter and that you got given lots of chocolate eggs! Thank you and take care now~! *glomps back*


	23. Chapter 23

_My apologies for being away for so long. Please read the important announcement in the author's note concerning the future of this fic and enjoy the chapter._

_Special thanks to: EpicKiya, Princess!Mom, Arlownay1991, JBubbles, Ariana, Yami E, Ocena Strex, Heartless Lotus, Chibi, lexterminator, SilverVeiledRose, Mel, Star-Simple-Dust, Bakurafangurl91, Atem-Lover-4eva and haneko-chan. Thank you for your lovely thoughts on the last chapter/the story in general, you have no idea how grateful I am for each and every comment. *Glomps all*_

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Warnings<strong>__: Stupidly long-assed chapter, so much bloody dialogue, some mild cussing, Marik's tomfoolery, possible boo-boos scattered around, and the usual 'blah' apply. Please disregard any errors you may come across, all will be amended in due course. For now, I am too tired to go over this again._

_**Disclaimer**__**: **__I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!_

* * *

><p>Yami stared blankly out of the window, his sleep-addled mind not registering the scenery that flashed by in streaks of grey and green. He covered his mouth as another yawn escaped and rubbed his tear-bleared eyes with his knuckles. He was still so tired.<p>

Giving his body a good stretch, Yami shifted into a more comfortable sprawl on the seat and closed his eyes. The soft purr of the car was the only audible sound and it would have lured him back to sleep if he wasn't so nervous about the impending commercial shoot.

The morning began with the ever-punctual Isono on his doorstep with a polite bow at seven o'clock sharp. Another man fully kitted out in leather gear and a motorcycle helmet stood silently beside him. It was fortunate that Yami was already dressed and ready to go. He had skipped breakfast in favour of downing a cup of tea. Anxiety had killed off his appetite and his stomach couldn't handle the thought of food. He knew he'll regret it later but was too nervous to care.

"Kaiba-sama has instructed me to retrieve a letter you have for him," the tall man said.

For a moment, Yami was puzzled by the request and had to process the comment twice before he realised the man was referring to the letter from Anzu. Retrieving it from his bag, he handed it to Isono who subsequently handed it to Leather-san. It then occurred to Yami that the mysterious man was in fact a courier who, having procured the letter, bowed and briskly departed. The noise of a motorbike zooming off in the background was heard not long after.

After locking up, Yami followed Isono to the car. He was surprised to see it was a different car from the one Kaiba had previously used. Sure, it was still a Mercedes, but where Kaiba's one was sleek and classy, this model—though still elegant in design—was larger. Yami suspected this was the company car . . . and he was right. The amount of space at the back was amazing. The available legroom was enough to swing a cat . . . metaphorically, of course!

Shifting again and this time spreading out further, Yami pictured Kaiba sitting where he was with those long, long legs stretched out in front of him whilst working on his tablet or talking on his phone. Although Yami had yet to see a suit-clad Kaiba in person, the pictures he'd seen of the business-like CEO in the media was enough to make anyone drool. The man radiated _power_. He commanded people's attention and admiration . . . and he _got_ it!

He had thousands of adoring fans to prove it.

Yami didn't doubt Kaiba was as popular as he claimed to be. The guy was sexy, handsome, rich and powerful; it would be hard _not_ to worship the man—and harder still to find someone who would complement him. Anzu's face came to mind, but he quickly dismissed it. Would Kaiba fall for Anzu or would he see her as another fan girl? If Yami were perfectly honest with himself, Amelda would be the perfect partner for Kaiba; after all, the former was popular, sexy and extremely good-looking. Pity there was something about the redhead being with Kaiba that pissed him off. Was it because he envious of what Amelda has and he hasn't? Fame and popularity was something Yami coveted—that much he would admit—but it wasn't be-all and end-all. It certainly wasn't something he would loathe the man for. No, it wasn't envy . . . but it was close cousin if not a sibling.

_Jealousy_.

The word crept into his mind before he had the chance to stop it. Yami grimaced at the thought. Lately, his mind was filled with nothing but Kaiba so he could understand why he would feel jealous at the thought of someone getting close to the actor. Even Anzu was not exempt from the ugly emotion when he thought about the possibility of her and Kaiba being together. It made him sympathise with Amelda a little. He could understand why Amelda acted the way he did concerning Kaiba. The latter was not a person one could easily forget or let go. Nor was he one that was easily obtained either . . .

Yet they kissed on three separate encounters, each one more heated than the last. Each time had him wanting more than he should.

Muttering a curse, Yami leaned back and placed an arm over his eyes, his body sinking further into the seat. Kaiba was definitely unforgettable. Without even trying the man had wormed his way into his thoughts and they weren't even dating! It scared Yami to think how he would act if they were! If a part of him were already armoured with the actor, how dependent would he be if they were on an intimate level? It was frightening how Kaiba was able to provoke such strong feelings from him. Yet, he willingly and _foolishly_ embraced them. Kaiba certainly inserted his presence into his mind and life. Yami knew for sure it would be hard, if not impossible, to be rid of him.

_Was everything too late now?_

O-o-O-o-O

"_CUT_!"

Fearfully, Yami looked towards the director's direction. He was beginning to dread that one word after hearing it numerous times. As suspected the director had a look of frustration on his face and Yami's hopes plummeted to the soles of his feet.

He fucked up _again_.

Holding back the urge to press a finger and thumb to his throbbing temple, Yami looked forlornly at Morita-san, his eyes conveying the apology that his mouth had yet to voice. He knew there was nothing he could do to atone for the repeated mistakes and he expected nothing but a good rollicking for it. And it was justly deserved too. He could not do what was asked of him. It wasn't that he was having problems following instructions, in fact, what was asked of him wasn't all that hard to act out. He was required to walk along the stretch of beach and pretend he was taking to someone on the phone.

Someone important and special, someone who could provoke an array of emotions from him and make him openly display them.

_Someone like Yuugi_.

Yami tried to imagine himself in a conversation with Yuugi. He tried to recall their last conversation on the phone and enact it, but no matter what he said or did it was never good enough. The director found fault with it every time and Yami couldn't blame him. It shouldn't be hard to do, right? But for Yami, he found conversing into a silent phone and look convincing, difficult. Facial expression, movements and gestures were suddenly crucial. It wasn't important when he was relying just on his voice.

"Listen up, everyone!" Morita-san yelled. "Take a ten minute break and we'll continue after that."

Yami was surprised and shamefully relieved for the respite. Pocketing his phone, he turned to stare out into the vast sea of blue, the wind gently ruffling his hair and the soft red scarf adorning his neck.

Upon arriving at the set, Isono escorted Yami to the director and quick introductions were exchanged. After the formalities were over, Yami was whisked off to trailer where he was to be kitted out with an outfit and make-up. The process was rather long and painful, not to mention a little embarrassing. It was one thing to have Anzu fussing over him during a cosplay-aka-torture session, but another to have professionals doing it. His hair was pulled and tugged in all directions in attempts to flatten and tame those rebellious spikes—only for it to fail dismally.

He was lucky that he was forced to wear a minimal amount of make-up since his skin was blemish free, but he still needed a good layer of concealer to cover the dark circles under his eyes though. And the foundation, no matter how thinly applied, was extremely uncomfortable to wear. He had to remember not to touch his face after he accidentally rubbed some off. He was sent back to the trailer like a naughty boy to get it reapplied again. Oh, the scolding he got and once more, much to his chagrin, he prodded with powdered brushes and foamy sponges. Every time the director yelled, "Cut", he was subjected to a touch-up. The word and all it entailed was greatly feared.

Glancing at his watch, Yami discovered it was already noon. They had been filming for over two hours now and frankly, he was getting antsy and hungry. It serves him right for skipping breakfast. Idly, he wondered when they were going to stop for lunch. There was a catering trailer on the premises that was providing food and drinks for the crew and it was where he was heading to when the phone in his pocket rang.

O-o-O-o-O

A vibration in Kaiba's pocket informed him of an incoming call. The timing was good since he was on the sidelines with the team and awaiting Ota-san's instructions. To avoid being disruptive, Kaiba stealthily retrieved his phone from his pocket and peered at the screen.

'_MORITA-SAN' _it flashed.

Frowning, Kaiba glanced up at Ota-san and pointed to his phone. The latter took in the scowl on Kaiba's face and nodded his head, excusing the actor.

Grabbing the bag that was hanging off the back of his chair, Kaiba quickly got up and marched towards the exit, ignoring the curious glances aimed his way. Marik, in his endeavour to detain Kaiba, spun around to catch the other's eye but Kaiba was in no mood to humour him. If Morita felt desperate enough to contact him during working hours then it meant there was a problem concerning Yami's performance.

"Kaiba." The greeting was brusque as the actor hurried to the lounge where he could talk in private. He hoped the room was free.

"I apologise for this interruption, but I've encountered a snag with Mutou-sensei." There was a hint of defeat in Morita-san's voice, which surprised Kaiba.

Quirking a brow, Kaiba asked, "What's wrong?"

There was a sigh before Morita-san's voice spoke again. "Well, we seem to be stuck in a loop where Mutou-sensei keeps making the same mistake. He can't convey the right emotions no matter how I instruct him," the director sounded frustrated. "I know you were adamant about the importance of Mutou-sensei in the commercial, but I am seriously considering revising the script to accommodate his acting skills—or rather _lack of_—or have him replaced all tog—"

"As I have said before, Morita-san, replacement is not an option. Is that clear?"

Arriving at the lounge, Kaiba pushed open the door and peered in. It was empty.

"Well, perhaps you can advise me on how to go about this since I am not getting the desired results. I can't fault him for trying though. He listens well and tries to accommodate my instructions, however, whether it is nerves or his inability to 'act' in the fullest sense, it's becoming a problem."

Kaiba's frown deepened at the news. It was unthinkable to have Osiris omitted from the commercial. Not when he's a major character in the anime. Not when Yami needed the exposure. Grimacing, Kaiba marched over the windows and looked out. There had to be something he could do . . .

"Does Mutou have SIM card in the new phone?"

"I believe the KCC technician placed one into the new device. Why?"

Smiling, Kaiba leaned his shoulder against the window frame and replied, "What's the number?"

There was a long pause where Kaiba assumed the director went to summon said technician and interrogate him. Soon after, Morita-san passed on the number.

Kaiba pulled away from the conversation momentarily to enter the number on his phone. After saving it, he smirked and said, "Watch him, Morita-san. Watch him closely."

The director had no doubt to whom "he" Kaiba was referring to. "Why?" he pressed, hoping this time Kaiba would answer him.

"Because, Morita-san, Mutou and I are going to have a little tête-à-tête and you're going to get the results you desire."

O-o-O-o-O

Yami looked baffled as he stared at the ringing phone. He knew the phone was in working order, but he never dreamed someone would call him on it. He peeked at the director, but the latter appeared to be ignoring him. Scrunching up his face, he pressed the 'talk' icon and gingerly lifted the device to his ear.

"Um . . . H-hello?" The greeting sounded wary and unsure. Pretty much like how he was currently feeling.

"Hey."

Twin raven brows shot up as eyes widened from surprise and recognition. "_Kaiba-san_?" Yami's voice squeaked with disbelief. "What? B-but h-how did you get this number?"

Amidst the shock, Yami was pleased to hear the familiar voice. It made his shitty morning a little less shittier. A small smile broke out on the actor's face, transferring the gloomy expression to a brighter one. To the director and cameraman who were secretly observing him, it was like the sun emerging from behind a cloud.

"I heard you were having a hard time with the filming."

Yami's face fell and he dipped his head in shame and pouted. "I guess Morita-san's snitched on me," he groused. Yami couldn't help the sour note accompanying the accusation.

"He said you had trouble acting the part and that your performance was poor."

Unconsciously, Yami began to stroll along the sanded shore in a slow leisurely pace, the red phone gleaming in the afternoon sun. The handset felt cool against his flushed face. "That's correct, I can't seem to get the performance right," Yami sniffed, his lips pulled down at the corners. "Morita-san thinks my acting is 'unconvincing and flat'."

"Well, he is one of the best in the business so he can afford to be critical and rude."

"Like you?" stated Yami.

"Being the best has its perks."

Looking towards the heavens, Yami huffed with feigned irritation. He didn't care that he was acting too casual with Kaiba. To him, the other was the one thing that was keeping him from falling apart at the seams. He would kowtow on the floor to show his appreciation if Kaiba demanded it of him.

"You would?"

Yami mentally palmed his face. "I seriously need to stop thinking aloud, don't I?"

"And deprive me a source of amusement? Never!"

"The question was _rhetorical_, Kaiba!" Yami playfully pointed out. "And if you're going to tease me then it would be better for you hang up and leave me to wallow alone in my self-pity."

"You can be certain that I won't be hanging up and leaving you alone any time soon. This respite is much appreciated, I can assure you. Ota-san is still in demon mode."

"Then isn't he going to be cross with you for skiving off?"

Kaiba chuckled. "No, Ota-san understands I'll be contacted should problems arise during the filming. I have his permission to 'skive' off if it concerns business."

"Oh, then I suppose it's okay . . ."

"How did you find the crew? I employ Morita-san for all of KCC's commercials. He has an impressive reputation and the staff are handpicked for the job. They are efficient and pros."

"That explains the level of professionalism I've been receiving. The make-up and hair styling part was torture though."

"Well, if you are going to be doing photo shoots for _Millennium_ then I suggest you get used to it."

Yami huffed into the handset. "I don't think I'll ever get used to having my face painted and my hair pulled in all different directions like that. I am so glad I'm not a model."

"You're too short to be a model," Kaiba rudely remarked.

"Well, sorrrrree for my midgetness, High-and-Mighty-san!" Yami retorted. "Not everyone can be six foot galore, you know!"

"I admit it has its advantages," Kaiba claims. "If it's any consolation, your hair adds inches to your height making you appear taller."

"You're dead to me, Kaiba!" Yami grounded out.

Kaiba belted out a hearty laugh. "I'm only speaking the truth."

"Well, you could have kept it to yourself," Yami grumbled. "It's not easy being male _and_ short!"

"Some might say small is endearing. Marik finds your shortness cute."

"Yeah, and it totally ukey-fies me! It seems I'm doomed to a lifetime of bottoming because I am short! Urgh! And those pictures he did!" Remembering the flighty nurse and semi-naked neko pictures sent a shiver down Yami's spine.

"Don't remind me," Kaiba said dryly.

There was a pause as both men got lost in their thoughts. A small beep shook one of them out of his reverie.

"Oh wait, I've just received a message. Hold on while I read it."

Yami heard a rustling sound followed by a few beeps as Kaiba accessed the message. Not long after Kaiba returned.

"Morita-san informs me that he wants you to end this conversation with three very special words. He'd like you to muster as much emotion as you can when voicing them and declare it like you mean it. _Really_ mean it."

"Why am I not surprised he's been observing me through this conversation and probably filming it," Yami grumbled. "So what are the 'three little words' I am supposed to say?"

"I think you know."

"Thanks a lot?"

"No."

"Then it must be 'see you later'?"

"Mutou!"

"How about 'goodbye, jerk'?"

Kaiba gave an indignant snort and tut-tutted. "How rude, Mutou. After all that I've done, you repay me with insults. Besides," he continued with superiority, "that's technically two words and not three."

_Three very special words . . . declare it like you mean it. Really mean it._

Was it that hard to do?

Heat rose in Yami face, colouring his cheeks red. It couldn't be that hard to do, right?

But it was.

Because it was _Kaiba_ he was declaring those words to. It would feel more like a confession than a reciting a script. It made Yami hesitate.

"Mutou?"

"I love you."

Silence ensued the confession and Yami's blush deepened further. Did Kaiba sense the feelings behind those words? Did he reveal too much?

"Hey," Kaiba breathed out.

"Y-yeah?"

"It was perfect."

Nodding firmly, Yami smiled. He felt giddy and happy now he cleared the scene. He wanted to laugh, jump for joy and do something reckless like run into the sea and chase waves, but first he needed to express his gratitude.

"Kaiba-san."

"Hmm?"

"Thank you."

"It's nothing. I did what required of me."

"Which was?"

"To show off your potential and make Morita-san understand why you are irreplaceable."

Yami felt his face ablaze anew from Kaiba's words. He knew compliments from the fussy man were not easily bestowed; it was why he treasured every one of them.

"Okay, it seems you've given what Morita-san wanted and he wishes to move onto other scenes now."

Yami crinkled his brow in confusion. "I thought it'd be a wrap after this scene. What more could he want?" his voice was laced with hysteria and dread.

"Calm down, Mutou. He only wants to capture you walking along the beach looking serene and happy. Then you'll move onto voicing a few lines afterwards. There's no real acting involved so you'll have no problem with that, right?"

The tricolour head bobbed slowly with reluctance and then Yami answered in a small voice, "I suppose it shouldn't be a problem." The statement lacked confidence though, and Yami was sure Kaiba detected it. "I think I had better go now."

Kaiba sounded an agreement. "Isono is responsible for taking you home so don't leave without him."

"Oh, okay then." Yami tried to hide the pang of disappointment in his voice. Did he really expect the prestigious actor to drive all the way to the beach to pick him up and drive him home? Kaiba was a busy man. It was wonders he spared time to help at all! To want more was unreasonable, it was wishful thinking.

Forcing a cheerful facade, Yami said, "Thanks for the support, Kaiba-san, it's much appreciated." He smiled when he _felt_ the other smile back.

"No problem. Now go. The sooner you begin, the sooner you'll finish."

"I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Marik is up next so I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Yami looked up and beamed at the camera filming him.

With those crimson eyes sparkling and the face flushed with a rosy hue, the director could not help but be taken aback with the picture the other represented and how well it contributed to the overall theme. It was without a doubt, the actor was in love.

O-o-O-o-O

"What are you doing here?" Yami demanded, staring suspiciously at the grinning Egyptian. If his glower was any indication of his mood, Yami wasn't too happy about the visit nor was he pleased with the way the monstrosity of a bike was parked in front of him and blocking his way.

The director had called it a wrap forty minutes ago and Yami had spent that time changing into his own clothes and having his make-up removed. Unfortunately, there was just as much fussing in finishing a shoot as there was preparing for it. Yami was lectured for fifteen minutes about his (or rather lack of) skincare regime. The make-up artist was horrified when he thought a bit of soap and water would do the trick. After extracting a promise from him that he'd cleanse, tone and moisturise daily, get lots of sleep, eat healthily and drink lots of water—all which he has no intention of following, with the exception of the water part—he was allowed to go. Only to be confronted with Marik outside the trailer leaning on his motorbike with a huge grin on his face.

"Since you've been constantly blowing me off, I've decided to take drastic measures," the Egyptian explained. Then he grabbed Yami by the arm and yanked him forward so they were pressed close together.

Feeling indignant, Yami began to protest. "Now hang on a second, what do you think you're—" he was cut off with a squawk when a helmet was pushed onto his head and shutting him up completely.

"Hold still," Marik chastised as he fastened the strap on the helmet under Yami's chin. Fortunately for him, the latter was too stunned to resist. "There! Now you are good to go." Marik patted the covered head and grabbed his own helmet and donned it. He kept an eye on the bewildered Isono as he was doing it up. Marik didn't miss the way Isono's fingers twitched for his phone. He knew he had very little time to make his getaway with Yami in tow.

Likewise, Isono looked at loss on what to do and was staring at the pair in dismay. His employer had instructed him to escort Mutou-san to the film set and then back home again. He was ill equipped to deal with a situation that involves defying his employer's orders due to another's actions.

"Gotta run!" Marik yelled, dragging the smaller man onto the bike. "Now, sit!" he commanded, pointing to the vehicle.

Yami glared at his would-be abductor with a '_are you for real?_' look on his face! He absolutely refused to comply to those atrocious demands without a decent explanation first!

Groaning aloud, Marik picked Yami up bridal-style and dumped him onto the seat. Then, swinging his long legs over the body of the vehicle, he placed himself in front of Yami and started the engine. "Now hold on tight to my waist!" he warned as he flipped up the kickstand with his foot and revved up the engine.

Yami shrieked with terror as the bike went from nought to '_oh-fucking-hell-I'm-so-gonna-piss-in-my-pants-from-fright'_ speed! He clung onto Marik for dear life and buried his helmed head onto the other's back, feeling the other's body vibrate in a chuckle as he adhered himself closer. He squeezed his eyes shut and hugged Marik's torso tightly when the vehicle tilted to the side as they rounded a corner.

Yami was unconscious of the scenery that sped past them. He was unconscious of the wind that whistled around them. And most of all, he was unconscious of the phone ringing frantically in his jacket pocket. Had he been able to spare the time and limbs to retrieve his phone and look, he would know the identity of the caller.

'_KAIBA'_ flashed across the phone's screen, but Yami was unable to answer it.

O-o-O-o-O

They had drove for about half an hour before stopping outside a yakiniku* restaurant. Turing off the engine, Marik was about to dismount when he discovered he couldn't move. Slender arms were still locked tightly around his waist.

Undoing his helmet and hooking it onto the handlebar, Marik twisted his head around to look behind him. Yami was attached to him like a piece of Velcro. It felt nice to see the small man so clingy. The Egyptian deliberated on whether to inform the oblivious man about their arrival when he felt the other release his hold and slowly peel away from his back. A feeling akin to disappointment washed over Marik as the weight disappeared, the warmth rapidly cooling on his back.

Gracefully dismounting the motorcycle, Marik turned to his passenger and held out a hand. Yami batted the hand away and clumsily slid off. His arms and legs ached from his death-grip! However, the discomfort didn't stop Yami from smacking the man's chest in anger.

"What in heavens . . ."

_Smack_.

"Was . . ."

_Smack, smack_.

"_THAT_, Marik?!"

_SMACK_!

Marik reached out to unfasten Yami's helmet. The other involuntary recoiled away from the advancing hands, but the reaction did not deter Marik one bit. Unaffected, the latter stopped Yami and proceeded to undo the fastenings on the headgear. "It was my way of inviting you out for dinner, Yami-chan," he reasoned, pulling off the helmet and admiring the way the unruly spikes spilled out and sprung back up again—defiant and stubborn—much like its owner. Unable to resist the urge to tease, Marik ruffled those unyielding locks.

Yami's expression darkened. "Quit it!" he protested, trying to swat the pesky hand away.

"I can't believe you don't get helmet hair! _Unless_, I scared you so much that your hair is standing on ends."

Yami levelled a 'fuck-off' glare at the other and snorted, "Like you can talk!"

The sarcasm was lost on Marik. The hentai patted his hair in a proud way that said: _I know, right?!_

Annoyed, Yami rolled his eyes and folded his arms across his chest. "So are you going to tell me why you saw fit to forcibly drag me away, scare the crap out of me with your _insane_ driving and criticise my hair? You had better have a good explanation, Marik!"

Marik mimicked Yami's stance and said with a fair amount of resentment, "Do you have any idea how hard it is to get you to have lunch or dinner with me?"

Yami had an idea, but he wasn't going to admit it. He pouted and remained silent.

"You evade my every attempt to ask you out. If I didn't know better, I thought you were avoiding me."

" . . . "

Seeing Yami's unresponsiveness, Marik rubbed his temple and sighed. "All I want is for you to have a meal with me. I won't touch you inappropriately unless you want me to and I won't say anything that'll make you uncomfortable, is that acceptable?"

Marik got more of the silent treatment.

"We are practically here already. No point wasting a perfectly good opportunity, right?"

Giving in, Yami slowly unfolded his arms. "Fine," he yielded ungraciously; he was still very cross though. "As long as you behave yourself I'll humour you. However, don't make a habit of abducting me."

"As long as you don't make a habit of refusing me," Marik countered.

Yami ignored the comment.

Picking up their helmets, the pair made their way to the entrance of the restaurant, but the ringing of Yami's phone stopped them. Taking the phone out of his pocket, Yami looked at the screen and said to Marik, "I need to take this call. I'll catch you inside the restaurant." His companion mumbled a reply and took the helmet from him.

Clutching the phone tightly to his chest, Yami hobbled off in a hurry, leaving Marik snickering at the sight.

Deeming the distance wide enough for some privacy, Yami answered the call.

"Hello?"

Kaiba's harsh demands blasted into his ear at full force. "Where are you? Did Marik do anything to you? Are you alright?" Then pausing to compose himself, Kaiba coughed and added, "Isono said you were kidnapped by Marik."

Yami answered with a chuckle. "I am fine. A little worse for wear after that bike ride, but other than that, I'm still in one piece." He shook one leg after another to loosen the stiffness in them.

"Would you like me to come and fetch you?"

Yami abruptly stopped what he was doing and contemplated Kaiba's offer. In the end, he decided against it. Not only would he go back on his word about staying for dinner, but it would also encourage Marik to do something worse to him next time.

"Thanks for the offer, but no, don't worry about it, Kaiba-san. Besides, I don't know where I am exactly to have you collect me."

"Your location is not a problem," Kaiba replied. "Switch on your new phone and the KCC satellite will pick up the device's signature and pinpoint your position. If you wish to be picked up, I will oblige."

Yami cursed Kaiba for tempting him, but in the end stuck to his decision.

"Its better I get this over and done with since I am here now. Otherwise, Marik will pull something more outrageous next time. We're only going to have something to eat and then I'll be sure he takes me home after, okay?"

Kaiba muttered something obscene and colourful under his breath. "At least turn on your new phone so your whereabouts can be tracked," he grumpily ordered.

Yami dug into his bag and pulled out the new phone from the box. "Right, I have the phone in my hands now. How do I activate the tracking feature?"

"Go to the _Settings_ option, press on it and scroll down. It's the fourth feature: _Detect_. Just tap the tab to enable it. Got that?"

"Settings . . . fourth one . . . Detect . . . enable . . . " the mumble came out incoherent. "Ah, It's done!" Yami felt victorious! "Thanks."

"Remember, my offer still stands, Mutou."

"I am not a damsel in distress that requires you to come running to my rescue, you know!"

"Says the man who got kidnapped!"

"Pfft, so you'll come running to save me from the clutches of the evil villain—like Obelisk rescuing Kisara from Ra?" teased Yami.

"I don't think one can compare Ra to Marik. The hentai is way more dangerous than Ra could ever be. Kisara has it easy."

The comparison made Yami laugh. "I'm sure I'll be fine. Marik has promise to behave—" Kaiba cut him off with a rude snort and Yami scowled. "As I was saying, Marik promised to behave himself so I guess there's no reason for you to worry."

"Who said I was worried?"

It was Yami's turn to snort. "Keep telling yourself that, Chauffeur-san. But seriously, I'll be sure to send you an SOS if I need rescuing, okay?"

"Good!" Kaiba huffed. "Oh, and Mutou?"

"Yes?"

"I would advise you to stay away from alcohol."

Yami clapped a hand over his forehead and dragged over his face. "You're never going to let me live it down, are you?"

"I am just warning you to remain sober and alert around Marik. You're not exactly cautious when you're drunk and you won't stand a chance against a seasoned player like Marik."

"You know, for someone who claims he's not worried about me, you sound awfully concerned."

"Mutou!"

"Fine! I get it. No booze! So can I go now?"

"Just be careful, okay?"

"Okay. See you tomorrow."

"Yeah, see you tomorrow."

After the line went dead, Yami looked at his phone and smiled. Despite Kaiba's aloofness, he really did care about his wellbeing. The feeling made Yami feel incredibly happy.

Chuckling to himself, Yami slowly made his way inside the restaurant. It was best not to keep Marik waiting too long. Heavens know what the hentai would do if he got bored.

O-o-O-o-O

Watching Yami return, Marik snickered in memory to the threat of castration Kaiba sent to his phone only moments ago. Isono must have reported the incident to his lord and master.

Waiting for the small grill in the middle of the table to heat up, Marik took a small sip out of his iced herbal tea, his eyes never leaving the approaching man who, upon reaching the table, placed his bag down on an empty chair before slipping into the seat next to it. Marik could barely contain his happiness! Finally, he could spend some alone time with his Yami-chan.

Yami, on the other hand, was still cross with Marik for his impromptu stunt. He made that fact known by glaring at the Egyptian with as much ire as he could muster. Of course, his efforts were lost on Marik. Said annoying man was looking back at him with an indulgent smile and eyes that sparkled with unconcealed adoration. The unspoken sentiment of him finding Yami's sullen expression cute hung heavily between them!

"I took the liberty of ordering for you," the hentai happily announced. "Since I wasn't sure what you like to eat, I got us a little of everything. That way you're sure to find something you like, okay?" Yami gave a silent nod of acknowledgment. "Great! Now what would you like to drink, Yami-chan?" He passed the menu to Yami who quickly scanned it.

"Oolong tea, please."

Marik waved over their server and ordered the tea for his companion.

Not long after, small plates of raw meat, seafood and vegetables were brought over and placed on the table. The large selection made Yami salivate. Pickles and sauces along with two bowls of steamed rice were carefully placed in front of them. Yami's beverage was the last thing to arrive. After the server had left, Marik gestured for Yami to begin. After a quick "Itadakimasu", the pair began their meal.

Soon the air between the pair was filled with the sound and smell of sizzling meat. Observing Marik, Yami noticed the other had fairly good culinary skills. Unlike Yami, who was grilling no more than a few pieces of meat at a time in fear of burning it, Marik was flipping and arranging the food around the grill with his tongs in a competent manner. Obviously, he was familiar with this sort of cuisine.

As if sensing the smaller man watching him, Marik looked up and flashed Yami a wide smile. "Impressed with my culinary skills, Yami-chan?"

Yami nodded.

Happy with the response, Marik chuckled and rewarded his companion a piece of beef rib. "Here, tuck into this."

Picking it up with his chopsticks, Yami took a bite and hummed with appreciation. It was cooked perfectly.

After swallowing the morsel, Yami asked, "You eat yakiniku often?"

"Not as much as I'd like to," Marik answered, placing a prawn in Yami's bowl. "It's only enjoyable with company. Eating yakiniku alone is rather sad, don't you think? Furthermore, too much grilled food can be bad, especially if it your companion keeps burning it."

A look of sorrow crossed Yami's face at the thought of wasting food. "Who does that?"

"Pegasus. The man keeps burning the food because he's too busy yakking away—usually about himself—and not paying attention to the food. On the other hand, Jou undercooks everything because he can't wait to eat! Luckily, Honda is there to remind him that certain meat _has_ to be cooked thoroughly. The pup is too impatient for his own good."

It didn't surprise Yami that Jou was impatient when it came to food; he looked the gluttonous type. "Honda and Jou are really close, right? They seem to do everything together."

"Yeah, we nicknamed them 'Gemini' because they're a pair. They're actually childhood friends, you know." Marik bit into a thin piece of beef, chewed and swallowed. "They grew up together, attended the same schools throughout the years and entered the voice acting business about the same time too. It was Jou's dream to be a voice actor and Honda . . . well, he just tagged along to indulge his friend."

"Wow, that's dedication!"

"Yeah, unfortunately for Honda, Jou's enthusiastic and lively personality made him exceedingly popular while Honda became invisible and lagged behind. He seems content to let Jou hog all the limelight though."

"But it's not the case now, right? I mean, Honda is well known and has gained popularity from playing Super Roboyarou in _Rare Metal Knight_."

The bob of the blond head indicated an agreement. "And it's all thanks to Ota-san. Honda has gained recognition since he was cast that role. The director can spot talent from a mile away," Marik sent Yami a knowing look. It made the other pause shovelling rice into his mouth. "He knows if an actor is worth his or her weight in gold."

Swallowing what he had in his mouth, Yami smiled and said, "Well, I am thrilled he gave me this chance. I hope I can live up to his expectations."

Marik smiled back. "You are doing fine," he cheerfully reassured, reaching across the table and caressing Yami's cheek with his fingers.

"_Marik_!"

A laugh countered Yami's indignant protest and he withdrew his hand immediately. "I wasn't trying to molest you. Look," Marik presented the pad of his index finger for Yami to inspect. It had a grain of rice stuck to it. "I was removing _this_ off your face." He licked off rice with a lewd grin on his face.

"Touch me again and kick you . . ."

Marik took a sip of his herbal tea and winked at Yami in a challenging way.

" . . . _in the groin_."

Marik choked on his beverage and spluttered, but after a few consecutive thumps to the chest he manage to recover.

An awkward silence ensued and it was some time before Marik ventured to speak again.

"Hey, Yami-chan," for a change the voice sounded a little hesitant.

"Hmm?" Yami paused blowing on a piece of salmon he had in his chopsticks and looked up.

"You still planning to voice BL stuff?"

Yami gave a careless shrug. "Work is work at the end of the day and beggars can't be choosers. I am not in a position to turn down work nor can I afford to be choosy just because, for the first time in my short career, I have work that's lasted longer than a week."

"Ah, the hardships of being a newbie," Marik said with sympathy, watching Yami devour his food.

Yami snorted. "Like you know what's it's like, _sensei_. As I recall, you were hired continuously after your debut. I hardly think you ever had a dry spell in your career."

The Egyptian looked as though he was about to refute the claim but, after some thought, realised it was the truth. "I suppose so," he grudgingly conceded. "But Pegasus really worked my ass off! He still does!"

"Well, be thankful for it," Yami admonished, slender brows drawn fiercely together. "Not everyone can be blessed like you and Kaiba-san, you know. I am certainly not going to turn down BL work if I am offered it. It's work at the end of the day."

Taking in the comment, Marik looked thoughtful. It made Yami very suspicious.

"Why do you ask?"

"I am contemplating venturing into BL," Marik replied, taking his phone out and pressing it. "I'm going to ask Pegasus to keep an eye out for suitable roles."

Yami was about to say something when the Egyptian raised a hand and stopped him. He rolled his eyes briefly before speaking. "Oi, Ojiisan**, Marik here. I got a special request for you," he winked at Yami. "See if there's any BL work that's suitable for Yami-chan and I. I'd like to be paired up with my sexy Yami-chan in something hot and steamy. Cheers." Then Marik hung up.

"I thought you said your sexy voice was only reserved for your lovers?" Yami questioned. He wasn't sure if he was happy or angry about Marik's actions.

"I am inclined to try it out if I can partner you. Who knows, maybe we'll develop real feelings for each other through our performance."

Yami felt his face was on fire. "Y-you wish!" he choked out. Marik's remark was like a prediction to his predicament with Kaiba. It was way too close for comfort.

"But it's possible," Marik insisted. "It's not uncommon in this business for actors to hook up in a relationship with each other after working together."

"Like you, you mean? I seem to recall you hooking up with _everyone_ after work."

"Ah, but it's not having a _relationship_, now is it?" Marik corrected

Yami licked his lips then looked gravely at the Egyptian. "I don't mean to pry or anything . . . I mean, I know it's rather personal so you don't have to answer me if you don't want to, but have you ever had a proper relationship? One where you remained faithful to your partner?"

Marik shifted uncomfortably in his seat and sighed. Leaning back into his chair, he said, "I thought I was in a serious relationship once . . . but in the end, it wasn't all what it was cut out to be."

"Oh?" Yami said softly. He placed his bowl and utensil on the table to give Marik his full attention, his eyes encouraging the other to continue.

After removing the meat off the grill, Marik rested his tongs on one of the plates and looked sombrely at his companion. "Ironically, it was a relationship where I was content going out with the one person—where I was happy to be sleeping with him wrapped in my arms at night and feeling ecstatic that he was the first thing I'd see in the morning. I really thought he was _the one_."

"So what happened?"

Marik pulled a face. "Apparently, he wasn't content with me as I was with him. It turns out I wasn't the one he wanted—that I was just a substitute for a person that was temporarily beyond his reach. He managed to doll himself up at my expense and ensnare his prey. I was dropped with the excuse of us being 'incompatible'. It was bullshit though. The _House of Ishtar_ could not compare to what the other had." He couldn't compete with _KaibaCorp Communications_, he thought bitterly.

"Oh, Marik." Yami's eyes shone with sympathy.

"Tsk, It is partly my fault. I was blinded by his beauty and smitten with his coyness. He was sensuous, wild and sexy, and the conniving bastard was a very good actor. He had me completely fooled." The admission twisted Marik's mouth into an ugly grimace.

One look at Marik's face and Yami reached across the table and patted Marik's hand as a gesture of comfort. He felt bad for asking the Egyptian about his love and forcing him recall the experience. With what was said of Marik's former lover, Amelda sprung to mind. From what he'd seen and heard of him, the latter embodied all those traits.

"I'm sorry for asking," Yami murmured.

Marik shrugged off the apology and picked up his chopsticks again. "Bah, don't worry about it. I am over it a long time ago." Snagging a cooked squid, he offered it to his companion. "Here, if you want to make me feel better then eat this."

At first, Yami remained motionless, but seeing the other wasn't going to give in— especially with the way he was waving the squid in his face—he clicked his tongue irritably and carefully closed his mouth around the piece of seafood along with tip of the utensil.

Beaming like a loon, Marik retracted his chopsticks and placed it in his mouth to savour the lingering taste of Yami. Unimpressed, Yami gave Marik mild glare as he ate his food.

"You know, it's hard to take you seriously if you can't take yourself seriously."

"That's because life's too short to take everything seriously. Don't you know laughter is the key to longevity?"

"Heaven help us if you continue to act the way you do when you're an old man then."

"It does wonders for one's sex life too. Generally, people dig a guy with a good sense of humour!"

Yami scoffed at the comment. "That's hardly the case for Kaiba-san, but it doesn't make him any less popular and he seems to attract people just fine. In fact, he does it without even _trying—_"

"Like you, you mean?" Marik interjected. "It's obvious you're drawn to him."

"It's hard not to be drawn to him," Yami defended, setting his bowl and chopsticks down and looking at Marik. "He has good looks, wealth, power and talent. All those qualities attract attention and turn heads. It's hard to look elsewhere when he is present."

Tugging his hair back with a frustrated growl, Marik leaned forward and looked into Yami's eyes, his expression uncharacteristically sombre. "I possess those qualities too, Yami-chan, and with humour to boot. Won't you also look my way?"

For a moment, Yami was gobsmacked. His eyes were comically large as the plates that littered the table and his mouth was agape with shock. Marik's entreaty left him winded.

Snickering, Marik reached across the table and closed his companion's mouth with a gentle tilt of his chin. "You'll catch flies if you continue to gape like that," he teased, grinning at the apprehensive way Yami was looking at him. "Look, I am not asking you to fall in love with me immediately. All I ask is that you don't dismiss me entirely. I can give you everything Kaiba has to offer and more."

"Even monogamy? Commitment and faithfulness to a single person throughout the relationship?" asked Yami, after finding his voice. Cocking a sceptical brow at Marik, he leaned back into his chair and crossed his arms over his chest. "Sorry for being doubtful, but you don't strike me as the type to be devoted to one person. From what I've seen, you tend to be overly generous with your love and I don't like sharing."

A wide smirk spread across the Egyptian's face. "Why? Does my Yami-chan mind?" he cooed. "I will promise I have eyes only for you if you devote yourself solely to me. There will be no sharing of my affections with others."

Shaking his head, Yami opened his mouth to disprove Marik but the latter stopped him.

"Don't say anything right now, okay?" Marik implored. He knew what Yami's answer was going to be. He knew if Yami voiced it, all hope would be dashed. The door to Yami's heart would be mentally slammed in his face and all would be lost. He meant it when he said he was willing to devote himself to Yami. There weren't very many people who could keep his interest keen. And there were even less people who interested Kaiba. It was unfortunate that they were _again_ both drawn to the same person. Fate had a cruel way of messing with them. As if it wasn't enough to have them as love rivals on screen, they had to be contenders off screen too.

An uncomfortable silence descended between them. Yami was unsure of what to say and Marik was unwilling to push further. Not wanting to aggravate the mood more, Marik sighed and placed the remaining uncooked food on the grill.

"So," Marik began casually, "want to go for a stroll after this . . . you know, to work off the meal?" He worked fast and shared the cooked food between them; ensuring Yami got a larger portion because, in his opinion, the guy was too skinny for his own good. That succulent ass could do with some serious fattening up.

Yami thought about Marik's proposal and shook his head. He didn't want Marik to drop him off home directly so he'll pay Anzu a visit instead. "No thanks," he said. "I'd like to visit a friend at my previous work place. You can drop me off at the nearest train station and I can make my own way there."

Marik would have none of it and his protests made it clear. "Nonsense! I can drop you off at the place," he said.

"But isn't that a bother?"

"For you, Yami-chan, it's no bother at all. So where is this place then?"

Yami gave the address and Marik checked out the directions on his phone.

"You sure you don't want—"

"I am sure," Yami butted in. "Besides, it's been a long day and I am a little tired."

"The night is still young though."

"For you maybe, but I've been up since the crack of dawn."

"I can take you straight home," suggested Marik, sounding hopeful.

"No, that's fine. Honestly." Yami insisted. "Erm, there's an urgent matter I need to discuss with Anzu in person so . . ."

"Fine." Marik got the hint. "I guess your sweetheart is more important."

"She's not my sweetheart," Yami proclaimed, spearing a piece of chicken aggressively. "She doesn't see me that way."

"But you wished she does, right? Is she the one who broke my poor Yami-chan's heart?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Yami deflected. "What we have between us is sibling love apparently."

Marik laughed aloud. "Then I am glad to hear it." Lifting up his glass, he said, "Here's to new beginnings and new love."

Yami smirked and drank to it. So far, he had managed to grasp an opportunity of a lifetime, in which he was thankful for. Perhaps, fate would grant him someone to love him and whom he could love too?

Smiling wistfully to himself, Yami could only wish.

O-o-O-o-O

The rumbling of the motorcycle stopped outside the brightly lit convenience store. The two riders got off and removed their helmets.

Passing the headgear to his companion, Yami carded his unsteady fingers through his hair in an attempt to restore some order in them and gave Marik a shaky smile. "Well, thank you for dinner. Aside the suicidal bike ride, it was a fun evening."

After putting the helmets down, Marik threw an arm over Yami's shoulder and hugged him close. "Then we should do it again sometime."

"Without the abducting though."

"Maybe," the cheeky Egyptian returned with a saucy wink. "But that was half the fun!

Yami stared at Marik with mock disbelief. "And here I thought half the fun was scaring me to death on that death-trap of yours!"

"Well, I did like the way you snuggled closer when you're scared."

"Thanks," Yami said glibly, making a move to pull away from the hentai but was met with some resistance.

"Wait!"

Instinctively, Yami turned to look at Marik. A soft click was heard and the grip around Yami's shoulders slackened.

"Care to explain what that was?" Yami asked.

"It's a selfie of you and I _together_."

Vexed, Yami scowled at the offender. "Stop doing impulsive stuff without permission!" he snarled. "And make sure that photo _stays_ in your phone and not splattered all over the web!"

"Why? Scared it'll make Kaiba jealous?"

"Argh, you insufferable man!" Yami turned to storm off, but was caught in a tight hug. Marik was surprisingly strong.

"I am sorry, okay?" Marik said against Yami's ears. "I promise that picture will be for my eyes only."

"And no funny ideas with it either! I won't have you do ecchi stuff with it!"

"Ah, you know me too well, Yami-chan!" Marik sighed in defeat. "I promise it won't be used as porno material."

Satisfied with the promise, Yami relaxed briefly against Marik before slapping the other's arms signalling for his release.

"You can let go now."

Nuzzling his face in Yami's hair once more and deeply breathing in the other's scent, Marik reluctantly released his captive and took a step back. "Goodnight, Yami-chan, and see you tomorrow."

Yami turned and gave Marik a small wave. "Goodnight," he answered with a smile. "And drive carefully."

"Aww, you worried about me?" Marik basked in Yami's concern. He thought it was sweet.

"Well, it is your turn to do the commercial tomorrow. We can't have you out of commission, now can we?"

"Ouch, my feelings are hurt now," chortled the Egyptian, reaching out to swat Yami's butt.

Laughing, the latter deftly dodged the attack and playfully stuck his tongue out in retaliation. Then giving a two-finger salute in form of a farewell, he entered the store and disappeared from Marik's sight.

The Egyptian watched as Yami wandered in a certain direction of the store before he was glomped by a joyous brunette. Seeing that was his cue to leave, Marik strapped the helmet on his head and climbed onto his bike. Within a few seconds, he was roaring down the street and navigating his way home with uncharacteristic caution to ensure he fulfilled his Yami-chan's request.

O-o-O-o-O

The store was empty of customers when Yami entered. The front counter was manned by an unfamiliar face and after a quick scan around, Yami could see Anzu kneeling by the magazine section and tidying up the shelves. The image evoked a feeling of nostalgia.

"Hey." Not wanting to scare his friend, the greeting was softly spoken. Standing still, Yami watched with amusement as Anzu turn towards his feet and slowly look up. When his identity finally registered in her mind, she sprang to her feet and enveloped him in a warm hug. Yami returned the gesture with equal gusto.

When they finally pulled away, Anzu held him at arm's length and cast an approving eye over him. "Wow, this is a surprise," she said, beaming with delight and steering him to a more secluded area of the store—namely the corner where they stocked the detergents and cleaning products. "So tell me, Yami, how's things been with you?"

Yami looked at his 'former-crush-and-now-turned-sister' and said, "I delivered your letter to Kaiba-sensei and he's promised to reply."

"Oh," was Anzu's reaction. She turned around and began rearranging the bottles of washing-up liquid on the shelf—a task that was unnecessary and redundant to Yami's trained eye. He raised a curious brow at the one syllable response and waited for her to continue. Anzu had moved onto the bottles of bleach before she decided to elaborate further. "I . . . erm . . . I got a reply from Kaiba-sensei already."

Now, Yami's other brow rose to join its twin and his heart rate sped up a notch or two with trepidation. "He did?" he squeaked. "Already?" The man certainly moved fast—even faster than Marik!

Kaiba's efficiency shouldn't have surprised Yami; such traits were impressive and admirable. Yami wondered with no little amount of eagerness and impatience what Kaiba decided to have prompted the speedy response. By then, Anzu had moved onto the disinfectants. To Yami though, such actions spoke of nervousness. He vaguely wondered if her caginess had something to do with the reply. Patiently, he waited for her to impart the news. Unfortunately, after two minutes of silence and rows of bottles being lined with military precision, he decided to prod her.

"Anzu?"

The voice startled the female and she stopped mid-action in her task. The fabric conditioners were currently getting the 'treatment'. Letting out a sad sigh, Anzu turned to face her companion and gave him a crooked smile.

"The reply was delivered this morning whilst I was asleep," Anzu fidgeted a little before finding the courage to carry on. "I found it when I woke a-and . . ." her breath hitched slightly and she frowned at her inability to continue without her voice going wobbly. Steeling herself, she said, "He rejected me."

Relief and sadness flooded through Yami as he opened his arms and said "C'mere" to his dejected friend—wrapping his arms around her slender body when she flew into his arms for the second time in ten minutes, only this time with her face buried in his chest.

_Kaiba rejected Anzu_!

The thought kept repeating in his head making him flustered and dizzy with some unfathomable emotion.

_Kaiba rejected Anzu_!

It meant Kaiba was not interested in Anzu! Yami would have mentally punched his fist in the air if he weren't ashamed for being callous and horrid. The rejection had opened doors to many possibilities—especially to those pertaining to a certain stoic man. A small part of him was glad Anzu didn't love him the way he loved her and there was little use in denying the fact that she would ever either.

Unsure what to say, Yami patted the other's back soothingly. He was thankful that despite her distress, Anzu did not break out in hysterical sobs or bawl unrelentingly while lamenting about how unfair life was. Instead, she hid her grief well with the exception of a muffled sniffle escaping now and then. Yami allowed her the use of his chest until her colleague appeared with an anxious and bewildered look on his face. Yami shook his head gently and gave the guy a reassuring smile. The latter nodded and silently retreated.

"You're not rubbing your snot all me, are you?" Yami's question broke through the comfortable silence.

A shake of the auburn head and a giggle was Anzu's answer. After heaving a huge sigh, Anzu pulled away and gave Yami a teary smile.

"I should thank you for delivering the letter to Kaiba-sensei not cry all over you," she sheepishly said.

Yami gently poked Anzu's forehead. "Hey, it's what big brothers are for, right?" It was nice to be able to provide some comfort to Anzu when she needed it. She was usually so strong and unshakeable that observing her breakdown was a little daunting. Trust Kaiba to have that kind of effect on people.

"Anyway, thanks for delivering the letter, Yami. I am really grateful for that."

Yami gave a lopsided smiled. "For what it's worth, I am sorry that it didn't turn out how you wanted it to."

Anzu shrugged. "Nah, it's alright really," she cheerfully forced out. "I sort of expected it anyway. After all, it would be unreal for the great Ice Prince to fall in love with a nobody like me."

Yami winced at Anzu's words. She had no idea how close she was hitting the truth with that off-handed remark.

Conceding a melancholy sigh, she added, "At least I got a hand-written letter from him to keep." Her companion tried not to look too interested but failed dramatically. "Did you know Kaiba-san's handwriting is neat and perfect?"

Yami barely managed to contain the sarcastic retort that rose within him. He clearly remembered the "_You're a slut if you call that number_!" message Kaiba left in his notebook during their first encounter. Kaiba's hand was undeniably elegant, but his words were far less so. Instead, Yami shook his head in reply to Anzu's question. He wasn't about to divulge that titbit of info in case Anzu interrogated him for more.

"Yep, his handwriting is immaculate, and the strokes are firm and masculine!"

Yami snorted. Trust Anzu to describe Kaiba's handwriting as manly. What would she think about his messy script and Marik's exaggerated and flowery hand, he wondered.

"So, Yami. How was your day?" asked Anzu, her mood lifting a little. Yami was sure Anzu wanted to hear about Kaiba.

"It's fine," he answered with a dismissive flap of his hand. "I spent the day doing a commercial shoot for KCC and was kidnapped by Marik when I finished. He dropped me off here after dinner."

"_WHAT_?!" squealed Anzu. "You went out Marik-sensei?" On one hand, Yami was happy that Anzu temporarily forgot her woes, but not at the expense of adding more to his. Wagging a finger, she said, "You must tell me all about this date you went on, and don't skimp on the details either." Grabbing his hand, she began dragging him away from their isolated spot.

"There's nothing to tell, Anzu," Yami moaned. "It was just dinner! Besides, aren't you supposed to be working now?" He hoped appealing to Anzu's sense of duty would prevent her from grilling him. Sadly, it was as effective as getting Anzu to ship Purple. It was impossible!

"No worries," she assured him, "I'm going to take my break now." She turned and relayed her decision to her colleague who yelled back his acknowledgment and told her he wanted an autograph from 'Mutou-sensei'. She promptly promised him one.

Leading him to the familiar staffroom at the back of the store, he was ordered to take a seat while Anzu grabbed her dinner from her locker.

"Right! I want you to fill me in with every delicious and perverted detail," she demanded after seating herself down at the table with her food. "And I want to see photos if there are any! If you hold back info or Marik-sensei says something different on his blog, I will personally see that your email inbox is flooded with Orangeshipping porn, fics and pics! _Understand_?"

With eyes bright with anticipation and the eager face returning, Yami hadn't the heart to refuse Anzu. Expelling the breath he was holding, he reluctantly began to disclose the details of the "date" with Marik. There was no doubt in his mind that Anzu's fan-girl zeal would be the death of him one of these days.

O-o-O-o-O

_I love you_.

Freezing a certain frame in the film he was watching, Kaiba leaned forward to study the face of a certain crimson-eyed individual. The team was unable to pick up the conversation but Kaiba knew the moment Yami had said those much-coveted words. He watched the lips formulate the confession and he stared transfixed at the shy smile that accompanied it.

_That still shot of Yami held Kaiba entranced_.

The camera did it justice; it captured the simmering fire that burns beneath. He could feel the warmth emitting from those bright, fiery eyes—eyes that can express an array of emotions in a short span of time. Those eyes could communicate as effectively as words could. A wide-eyed look could convey shock or amazement. A glare, though not as lethal as his trademark death-glare, meant the indignant man was annoyed or angry, whilst a tapered glance displayed his displeasure.

But sometimes it's when those eyes are _not_ trained his way that makes Kaiba smile. He would be lying if he didn't enjoy the way Yami would shyly look away with a flush of red across his cheeks and smile or pout on his lips. It is that bashful expression that made Kaiba want to tease the other more and see that hue of red deepen and spread.

He had swiftly dealt with the Mazaki girl, declining her with a polite rejection and cutting off hope before it could flourish. He didn't want Yami to misinterpret his intentions by delaying a reply. He had to be cruel to be kind.

He was impressed with the girl's way with words though. Vocabulary aside, her punctuation and grammar were impeccable even if the content was mildly similar to what he had received in the past. For him, it was a generic love letter and one he would never have paid it mind—let alone reply—had it not be requested of him. At least, Yami owes him for it. He would have to think carefully on what favours to ask for. It wouldn't do to squander them.

Turning his attention back to the screen, Kaiba studied the face once more. Soon the whole of Japan will be familiar with Mutou Yami. Not only will his voice be associated with _Broken Bonds,_ his face will be plastered on billboards across the country promoting the _Millennium_ label. Like him, Ishizu never did things half-heartedly; she would exploit Yami's potential to the fullest—especially now Marik is in cohorts with her and ever so willing to contribute to the cause. The damned hentai had not stopped rubbing that crap into his face all day. If he was subjected to "_Exotic_" and "_Cool_" one more time, he was so going to lose his shit!

And to top it off, Marik went and pulled that move on Yami behind his back! No wonder the bastard was in a hurry to leave after work! Ever since Kaiba found out about the escapade, he'd been restless. The hentai may not have had the heart to ravish a drunk and unsuspecting Yami, but he was sure Marik had no qualms about carrying it out on the conscious and sober man . . . or at least _try_ to. It would be interesting to see if Yami's integrity will withstand the other's endeavours. Marik could be very _persuasive_ if he wanted to be. The Egyptian could work his charm like magic and people rarely resisted. Kaiba's bore witness to that more times than he cared to remember.

The hentai would make a perfect salesman for KCC. Marik could make a person purchase a phone that he or she didn't need. It'll be interesting to see how sales fare for the _PRIDE_ series. The sales department had predicted a demand for the Obelisk, Ra and Kisara model and production had reflected that. However, Kaiba was curious to see the results of a particular phone.

Fans bought the model of the character they idolised. It helped if someone they liked voiced said character too. He wondered if Yami would be able to boost Osiris' sales and compete with him, Marik and Shizuka. Success hinged on the whether the fans accept him as Osiris. It was a tall order to fulfil, but not an impossible one. Kaiba had ordered extra phones in Imperial Red to be produced. He had faith in Yami's ability to sell them.

Reclining into his chair, Kaiba turned his eyes to the small box on the desk and pulled it towards him. Opening it up, he lifted out the delicate trinket and brought it to eye level, his sharp gaze taking in every detail of the design. After a thorough examination, he returned to the box and closed the lid.

With one final and lingering look at the screen on his computer, he took a snapshot of it and saved it onto his desktop. Powering down his computer, Kaiba pushed himself off the chair and stood up. Then swiping his phone and the box off the desk, he began making his way out of the room, his mind now occupied with how Marik and Yami's dinner date was going.

Stopping short of the door, Kaiba logged into the KCC's network through his phone and accessed the company's detection feature. Typing in Yami's phone number, he discovered the subject had moved locations. Tapping several times on the dot that pinpointed Yami's whereabouts, Kaiba was given an address and a picture of a local convenient store not too far from the other's home. According to report, Yami had arrived there twenty-three minutes ago.

Kaiba let out a small chuckle. The thought of Yami ditching Marik in favour of visiting his ex-crush was certainly something to be happy about—unless the pair had stopped to pick up lube and condoms—to which Kaiba quickly suppressed thought.

Giving himself a mental shake, Kaiba tried to look at the matter positively. Yami _had_ to be there for the girl and no other reason. If that were the case, then Yami should be aware of his reply. It meant Yami knew of the rejection. Would Yami pursue Anzu now he is no longer a contender?

Ironically, only a few moments ago, he thought Marik was his biggest threat, but now he wasn't so sure. Vexed with the turn of events, he slowly made his way out of the room, his thoughts in disarray as he flipped off the light. His phone rang as he was turning into the hallway. A quick glance at the screen indicated it was from Yami and, once again, Kaiba stopped to access his phone.

"Kaiba," he declared.

"Hi, Kaiba-san. It's Mutou here. I hope I'm not disturbing you or anything . . ." Yami's voice trailed off into uncertainty.

"No, you're not," Kaiba assured. "So what can I do for you, Mutou?"

"Um, I just wanted to say thanks for your quick response to Anzu. I owe you."

Kaiba smirked. "That's _two _favours you owe me so don't forget." He sounded pleased. "So, where are you?"

"I am sure you'll not let me forget _that_," Yami laughed. "As for where am I, I am just leaving the convenient store, you know, the place where I used to work, now." After a pause, he added, "By the way, I had a chat with Anzu when she was on her break."

Kaiba's interest piqued. "How did she take the news?" It wasn't like he was interested in the girl's reaction. He only asked to gauge a response from Yami. It may indicate where the other's inclinations lay.

Yami sighed sadly into the phone. "As expected, she is gutted and had a good cry. But she's calmed down now."

Kaiba mentally scoffed at the other's concern and hoped his rejection of the girl hadn't backfired on him. He had to know what Yami plan to do now the girl was free. "And like a good friend, you comforted her?" he boldly enquired.

There was a long pause before Yami replied. Kaiba suspected it may have something to do with how the other was trying to word his answer.

"Yeah, I offered her a shoulder to cry on and she appreciated it. I haven't seen her this upset since Osiris refused Ra's request to elope with him. Now _that_ broke her heart." Yami chuckled good-humouredly at the memory.

Groaning out loud, Kaiba wondered if Yami was being dense or evasive. Did the idiot not get the question he was hinting at? It appears a direct approach was needed. "So," he began, "are you going to date her now she is no longer attached to me?"

There was a sharp inhale and then silence reigned. Kaiba could hear Yami's soft pants as he hurried home. The silence made Kaiba wonder if he'd been too forward with his question. The fact that it stretched on rather uncomfortably made him want to call it a night and hang up.

"She isn't interested in me," Yami divulged after a while, resignation seeping into his voice. "Not in _that_ _way_, at least. Pursuing her would be a pointless and futile exercise, don't you think?"

Kaiba smiled and hummed an agreement. Even if he was unsure of where Yami and him were heading after this revelation, the admission was reassuring nonetheless.

"How do you feel about it?" he asked.

"There's nothing for me to 'feel' about it," said Yami, passively. "You can't force someone to like you no matter how much you wish it."

"And you wish it?"

"No! Yes!" A pause. "I-I really don't know anymore." A sigh. "Everything is so messed up and confusing. It's like my feels are all over the place." Another sigh. "And nothing makes sense anymore."

"You make it sound like it's a bad thing."

"Well, considering two months ago I was certain I was straight and in love with my female colleague," snapped Yami, "but now . . ."

"But now you discover you are bi and in love with your male colleague," Kaiba proudly finished off.

"So cocky, Kaiba," Yami replied cuttingly, sarcasm dripping off each word. "I hate to point out that _most_ of my colleagues are now _male_ . . . and there's Marik."

Kaiba's lips curled with disdain at the mention of the unscrupulous man and asked with enough bite that equalled Yami's, "So how did your dinner date go?"

"You're the second person to insist it was a date."

"And you deny it?"

"Last time I checked a 'date' comprised of two people _agreeing_ to go out on an excursion together, be it for entertainment or food. What Marik pulled this evening did not constitute any of that. It was nothing more than a dinner shared between two colleagues."

"So how was your 'dinner' then?"

"It wasn't an altogether unpleasant experience besides the bike ride," Yami replied. "And Marik did behave himself for most part."

A small part of Kaiba wanted to sulk at Yami's admission. Was it bad to want Yami's dinner ruined by Marik's antics? Was it horrid of him to want Yami rejecting Marik's advances like the Mazaki girl rejected him? In all honesty, Kaiba wished it had gone so badly that Yami wouldn't ever want a repeat of the experience again. A selfish Kaiba was undeniably a spiteful Kaiba. And as much as he wanted to know whose company Yami preferred and enjoyed more, he couldn't bring himself to ask without sounding suspiciously jealous. So reluctantly, he let the matter drop.

"Are you home yet?"

Sounding a little out of breath, Yami said, "Nearly. Just another flight of stairs and I'm there." A few huffs later and the sound of Yami's key jingling against the key ring could be heard.

Straining his ears, Kaiba could hear a door creaked open and then shut again.

"Okay, I am home now."

Upon hearing the contentment in the other's voice, Kaiba smiled. The thought of a domesticated Yami amused him.

"Then I shall leave you." From the conversation with Yami, Kaiba managed to establish that Yami wasn't going to pursue a relationship with the Mazaki girl and nothing significant happened between him and Marik during their time together. It assured him enough to stop prying more for details. "Get plenty of rest and goodnight."

Yami promptly responded in kind. "Yeah, I will and goodnight to you too. I'll see you tomorrow."

Kaiba grunted a reply and hung up. Feeling lighter, he decided to take a shower and then heat up the meal his housekeeper had prepared for him earlier. Now that the day's business had been settled, he could afford to take things easy and relax. With the exception of Marik's escapade, it had been a good day for him. At last, Kaiba's good mood had been restored.

O-o-O-o-O

**AwesomeMe**: _I've devised a cunning plan to boost the popularity of my boys and that adorable neko charge of yours_.

**HarpyLady**: _Oh? Keep talking_.

**AwesomeMe**: _How about we have Neko oscillate between Prince and Playboy? That way, it'll appeal to the shippers of both sides_.

**HarpyLady**: _Like a real life enactment of Purpleshipping and Orangeshipping, you mean?_

**AwesomeMe**: _Exactly! Fans will love it! They are causing quite a stir in the Purple and Orange community! We can use that to our advantage and milk the situation_.

**HarpyLady**: _Go on, I'm listening_.

**AnimeToonFreak**: _How does a triangle love affair between Prince, Neko and Playboy sound to you?_

**HarpyLady**: _Sounds like a death wish on your part, but it's your funeral! I'll go along with it as long as it doesn't hurt my charge_.

**AwesomeMe**: _Oh goody! I'll begin setting things in motion. Did you know Playboy has expressed an interest in doing BL and he wants to be partnered with Neko?_

**HarpyLady**: _Really_? _Why am I not surprised! He just wants vocal sex with my boy!_

**AwesomeMe**: _It'll be hot, for sure. All that's left is to find the right script. If you find anything that is suitable, let me know_.

**HarpyLady**: _OK, will do_.

**AwesomeMe**: _Btw, how did Neko-boy's filming go today?_

**HarpyLady**: _He sent me a quick text to say it went fine. There were a few hiccups, but it worked out ok in the end. I heard it's Playboy's turn tomorrow_.

**AwesomeMe**: _It is, and I have to be there to supervise him and ensure he'll be on his best behaviour. The setting isn't helping matters either_.

**HarpyLady**: _Oh_?

**AwesomeMe**: _It's filmed in a nightclub. Playboy is in his element in places like those. I have to make sure he doesn't get distracted with the extras they've employed._

**HarpyLady**: _Good luck then_.

**AwesomeMe**: _No doubt I'll need it. Well, I'm off to my beauty sleep now. We'll talk soon. Goodnight_.

**HarpyLady**: _'Night_.

**[10:56PM: AwesomeMe has signed out]**

**[10:56PM: HarpyLady has signed out]**

~TBC~

O-o-O-o-O

**Author's Note**: So there you have it, the much belated chapter of _Voices, _I dearly hope it was worth the wait. As you can see, there's a lots going on with new revelations and further complications and predicaments in the bag. How will our boys react the higher-ups' meddling, I wonder? I bet you didn't see that coming, right?

Well, _Voices_ have come a long way from the story I wrote when I was in a whimsical mood. I've noticed that it's been three years since I began this fic and I have met some fantastic people through this experience. Sadly, I have lost a few of my regular readers through RL, school and internet issues. It's also made me wonder if I am at fault too. I know updates in the past year haven't been as frequent as before—given health problems, RL, _Enslaved_ and millions of other distractions in my life—I can't blame readers for giving up on the fic. Though I try to compensate the tardy updates with long chapters, I feel perhaps it isn't enough. It's made me question my writing more and more and making me feel so insecure about it in the process. Am dragging the story out needlessly? Is it my fault that readers are getting bored with the pace and direction of the story and they've moved on? I've been in a slump for two months and I couldn't get motivated to write because of this anxiety and depression. It's the reason the chapter is so long in coming.

As a result, I have thought long and hard about the future of this fic and the options available to me. In the end, I plan to end _Voices_ early. Originally, I estimate another ten to fifteen chapters more to _Voices_ (which will take another five to ten years to complete if my updating schedule is anything like it is now, which I dearly hope not!), but it will conclude in around three to fives chapters depending on my verbosity and I strive to have some kind of a satisfactorily disclosure by then. I humbly apologise for dropping this bombshell to you all, especially to my lovely readers who's been actively supporting this fic since its infant days. I know it feels like a kick in the teeth for you all and I am so, so, _so_ sorry. If it's any consolation, who's to say I won't change my mind because there is so much I want to share with you all and it hurts me to know I can't! However, at the moment, I feel I can't deliver fast enough to keep everyone's interest keen and my fear of waning interest is making me insecure, hence this decision. I hope you can all forgive me.

On a lighter note, more commercial shoots with an added dose of mischief and shenanigans in next chapter and Yami will be in for a _BIG_ surprise! Tune in and I hope to see you there.

* * *

><p>*<span>Yakiniku<span> – means "grilled meat". A yakiniku restaurant provides a table with a small built-in grill in the center and serves dishes of raw meat and vegetables for the patrons to cook. It is essentially an indoor barbeque.

**Ojiisan – Old man . . . and in Marik's case, he's calling Pegasus an old geezer.

* * *

><p><span>And finally, responses to anonymous reviews<span>:

~**Ariana**: Hahahahaha! Yes, Happy Bunny does sound so Peggy, doesn't it? LOL!

Marik had been replaced . . . for now, but he'll have his fun soon enough. Some readers demand it!

I think if Kaiba didn't get to Yami, Marik would have sat with him until Yami woke. He won't take advantage of Yami in his unconscious state . . . much.

And I agree, lunch could have gone better, but it could have gone a lot worse as well! Both are a little wary of each other in the light of what just happened to Yami so they're like treading on eggshells around each other at the moment—except Kaiba likes to take advantage of Yami's situation. The guy can be mean-spirited, but Yami is cute when he's stumped and flustered!

Yeah, Yami is terrified of technology and isn't much of a techno-savvy. He's so old-fashion and stingy! Gawd, I make him sound like Gramps! *headdesk*

And finally, I have a feeling Marik's gonna know where Yami lives sooner or later and there's only so much rejecting and declining Yami can do before the hentai does something about it. Let's see how patient Marik can be? *evil grin*

The Kaiba x Anzu is finally resolved and it's as anticlimactic as Kaiba can make it. Think "Kaiba" and you'll see how he dealt with the situation . . . *winks*

You are so right, but at the same time, Yami was a "nobody" who was late for his audition and was being scolded by his manager. Not really a good impression. Right? But yeah, Kaiba was rude and offensive, and Marik was . . . well, _Marik_, he wouldn't turn down a pretty face and even gave Yami his phone number. Perhaps, Yami should make Kaiba eat his words . . . not that he hasn't slapped the other's face with it in one of the previous chappies!

Wow, GOOD LUCK with your internship and the rest of your academic year. Sounds like it's gonna be over soon. Hang in there! *hugs*

It's good to hear from you and your comments make me laugh! Thanks a bunch for putting up with me and showing your support. It means the world to me! *clings*

~**Yami-E**: Yes, don't we all love this big jerk! I guess it's what drew us to him in the first place, right?

I wonder if you got a feeling about this update then? I know what you mean about getting caught up in reading fics. My list has gotten longer since I got hooked onto the Hetalia: Axis Power fandom.

I bet there are a lot of mixed feelings about the new _YGO!_ series. I tried to get interested in the spin-offs after Duel Monsters, but I didn't get very far. Asides, _YGO! Capsules Monsters_, my love for DM is unrivalled in the YGO! franchise.

Yes, it was Marik who found Yami and no, he didn't do anything to Yami because he felt it wasn't right. He'd been there for some time before Kaiba arrived. Believe it or not, he isn't a bad guy. He just likes to tease, is all~! Anyways, nothing bad happen so far—if you don't count the kidnapping in this chapter—and even then, Marik behaved himself. True, Marik still can't be trusted with the knowledge of Yami's home address, but he's proved that he cares about Yami even though he has a weird way of wooing the man.

You know, Anzu's sudden love for Kaiba is more like a crush that developed after she met him. Seeing how handsome he is in real life, she couldn't stop thinking about him and the possibilities of pursuing a relationship with him. She somehow hoped she made an impression on him (like he did to her) at the 'meet and greet' event after the BB press conference. She had nothing to lose by confessing, right? Obviously, it didn't work out, but she sort of expected it and she forced herself to accept that (and hence her reaction in this chapter) after the rejection. She's still hurting, despite her cheerfulness, but she's putting on a brave public face.

The actors get to keep the phones after filming the commercials. It's good publicity for KCC when they are seen using them. It's a win-win situation for all.

Ah, I didn't know there's a new YGO! series. Like I said before, I am partial to the original because I fell in love with Yami first and foremost. I don't think anything else in the series is going to replace that love. Now, if only I can find a plush doll of Yami and Kaiba then my life would be complete, YGO-wise!

Once again, I thank you from the bottom of my heart for your lovely review. Know that it's comments like yours that keep this fic going and me writing. I truly appreciate the effort and I take encouragement from it. I hope you'll continue this to the not-too-distant end. Thank you~! *hugs*


	24. Chapter 24

_Erm . . . So yeah . . . Enjoy?_

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Warnings<strong>__: Marik shenanigans, contact mutual masturbation (aka hand jobs, wanking and jerking off) with the same sex, more procrastinating, torturous slow-burning relationships and the usual 'blah-blah-blah' applies. _

_**Disclaimer**__**: **__I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!_

* * *

><p>"Hey, guess who's been spotted in the bitch seat of Marik's bike?"<p>

Honda rolled his eyes at his best friend's crass comment. They had just gotten through the door of the recording room and Jounouchi was waving his new phone excitedly in the air. All the room's occupants looked up, most had curiosity plastered on their faces . . . all except for two.

Yami was quietly conversing with Shizuka, Rebecca and Marik until the interruption. The girls had wanted details of the commercial shoot, but upon hearing Jounouchi's words they turned their attention to him and then to Marik.

Marik was about to respond but was silenced with a '_don't you dare_!' glare from Yami. Marik shrugged and grinned back.

"Lemme seeeeeeee!" Rebecca's excited holler broke the pair's locked gaze. All eyes were again on Jounouchi.

"Welp, apparently this is the most talked about topic at the moment," Jounouchi held out his phone with the screen facing his audience. Lo and behold, there was a photo of Marik on his beloved bike with the anonymous passenger adhere to his back.

The girls, Marik and Yami leaned in to study the picture. It looked as if it were taken when the pair was waiting at the traffic lights. Yami was relieved to see the helmet covered his face and masking his identity. The way he clung onto Marik until there was no space between them was so embarrassing.

Surprisingly, the Egyptian was the first to pull away. "Send me the link," he told Jounouchi.

"Sure." The blond quickly complied, pulling his phone back and tapping the screen.

"Was that the reason you left early yesterday?" Rebecca asked, turning to look quizzically at Marik.

"Maybe," Marik teased with a wink.

"Pfft, you don't have to be so secretive, you know," Rebecca huffed, crossing her arms in front of her chest. "It's not like its news to us. We . . ." she indicated to the small circle of people surrounding the Egyptian, "are interested in your mysterious passenger. So spill."

Marik laughed and tapped his nose. "It's for me to know and you to find out," he playfully evaded. He wasn't oblivious to the tensed and fretful male in front of him. Luckily, there was nothing in the picture to suggest the passenger was Yami. The most discriminating evidence would have been Yami's well-used bag, but that was slung on the other side of his body and thus hidden from sight.

The disappointed "awwww" from Shizuka and Rebecca made him feel a little guilty, but Marik squashed it. He didn't usually have qualms about sharing his dates with his friends, but he knew Yami was a guarded and private individual and he respected that.

Still, it didn't stop the others speculating and making it the topic of the ensuing conversation. Yami couldn't be more relieved when Ota-san appeared with Kaiba, signalling the beginning of the session. If he was called a "skinny and flat chested woman" one more time, he was going to scream!

O-o-O-o-O

Yami winced at the pitch he forced his voice to ascend; he didn't think he could ever get used to acting the cross-dressing Osiris scene no matter how many times they did it. Unfortunately, Ota-san was having none of it and pushed on.

Inwardly sighing, Yami tried to concentrate on the director's instructions again.

"It needs to be a little higher," Ota-san advised, "and softer too."

Yami mentally rolled his eyes. It wasn't as though he wasn't trying hard enough nor was it because of the directions Ota-san was firing at him was lacking; his voice was simply not made to sound feminine.

Sighing through his nose, Yami cleared his throat and squeezed out Osiris' lines again. It sounded shrill and nasally to his ears. It made him winced again.

"Hmmm, better but a little too nasally. Try to relax your throat so you don't stress your vocal cords. At the moment, the muscles are too tense which inevitably makes your voice sound forced." Pausing for a moment, Ota-san said, "Shizuka-san, we need your help."

Shizuka got up from her seat and joined Yami at the front.

"Right, I would like you to say Osiris' lines and Yami-kun, I would like you to imitate Shizuka-san's voice. Do you think can you do that?"

Swallowing his embarrassment, Yami nodded.

O-o-O-o-O

"_Please explain why I have to dress up as a woman again?" Osiris' displeased voice resounded loud and clear through the room._

"_It's not just any woman, Osiris, but one of the princess' selected hand-maiden you'll be masquerading," corrected Obelisk with a wag of his finger, chuckling at the evil glare that was sent his way. "I think you should be honoured to be posing next to your beautiful sister and act as her human shield."_

"_And why do I get the feeling you are gaining immense pleasure from my unfortunate predicament, Obelisk?" prodded the disgruntled prince._

"_Um . . . because it was I who suggested it in the first place?"_

_Osiris' death-glare doubled in potency, but did little to intimidate the cheerful man. _

"_Well, one has to find ways to amuse oneself, isn't that right, Ra?"_

_Ra glowered at the squabbling pair. "I hardly think playing dress-up is entertaining," he replied in bored tones. "Though I have to admit, we can't have Kisara exposed in public when there's a potential threat made against her. At least Osiris can protect her should the need arise. It's that or we cancel the Spring Maiden Parade."_

"_But the people so look forward to the holiday and its festivities!" Kisara whined. "It'll be a shame if it gets cancelled. I don't mind taking the risk if the idea makes Osiris uncomfortable. I wouldn't want to cause trouble for anyone."_

_Resting his eyes on his kind-hearted sister, Osiris' expression softened. "No, Ra is right," he sighed. "We, as your Protectors, cannot expose you to that risk. It is selfish of me to think about my discomfort before your safety. Please forgive me, Nee-sama."_

"_So you'll do it then?" Kisara chirped, her mood perking up._

"_Yes."_

"And you'll let me and Mana to dress you, right?" she pressed slyly.

"_Yes."_

_Ra snorted. "Perhaps, this is going to be amusing after all."_

_~OoOoO~_

_The day of the Spring Maiden Festival arrived and loud screaming could be heard from the prince's quarters._

"_Good heavens, how can you wear this stuff?" a horrified Osiris wailed, trying to run away. "I've got more layers than an onion!"_

"_Oh, stop whining like a baby and take it like a man!" Mana chided._

"_I am taking it like a man, hence my protests! And stop pulling those strings so tight, I can't breathe!"_

"If you are still able to complain, then it's not all that tight," Mana huffed. "Honestly, we have to endure this daily and you, my dear prince, need only to endure it for half a day the most. Be thankful that your height permits you to wear flat pumps and not heels!"

"_You bet I'm thankful," Osiris panted and threw himself, face first, on his bed. "I can't believe it's going to be 'death by corset' for me! My demise is going to be so humiliating!"_

"_Oh, don't be such a baby, Osiris. You're going to crease the dress lying on your stomach like that and I don't think you want to change again, do you?" Kisara swatted her brother fondly with the back of a hairbrush she was holding. "Come now, we need to sort out your hair."_

"_Do we have to?" came the muffled protest. "Have mercy on me, Nee-sama. Did you not torture me enough?" Osiris turned his face and looked dejectedly at the coppery locks that were sprawled around him, his eyebrows were also tinted with the same hue. His sister had promised the effects of the hair dye were temporary and that the colour would revert back to normal after a few washes, therefore Osiris had finally—albeit with a lot of reluctance—agreed to change the colour of his hair. He sulked through the whole treatment though. _

"_Hey, you cannot blame me for wanting to make you the prettiest maiden in all of Metahtes, Osiris," Kisara softly said, trying her best to mollify her unhappy brother._

"_What's the point?" he griped, glowering at his sister who was already dressed for the festival. "You're the prettiest maiden in the whole of Metahtes. I am just an excuse for you to dress up like a doll!"_

"_Then humour me, _please_? I don't get to do this very often."_

_Osiris slid off the bed with a heavy sigh and stood up. He brushed the front of his dress with the palm of his hand to smooth out the creases. Kisara squealed happily and led him to stool in front of the nightstand. Said nightstand had an assortment of ornaments, pins and jars littered all over it. At the sight, Osiris shuddered with trepidation. Closing his eyes in resignation, he surrendered to his sister and Mana's ministrations. _

_~OoOoO~_

_Meanwhile, outside Osiris' chamber, Obelisk and Ra waited—the former more impatient than the latter. A loud shriek followed by a loud string of curses was heard from within and Obelisk doubled over in another fit of laughter, his hand smacking the wall he was leaning against in his merriment. Osiris' suffering was an obvious source of entertainment for him._

_Ra, on the other hand, was not amused. He resented the fact that men were prohibited from attending the parade. It made him feel helpless in face of the danger Kisara could be facing. He and Obelisk would only be able to keep an eye on the parade from the side-lines on foot. It wasn't ideal but there was no other way. As much as he loathed admitting it, a cross-dressing Osiris was their only hope. Obelisk's idea, though dubious in intent, was the most logical solution. He hoped Osiris was up for the job. He didn't envy his plight at all._

"_Oi, Ra," Obelisk staggered over to his companion, clutching his aching side. "Do you think Osiris will be able to handle the mission?" _

_Ra shrugged his shoulders and made a noncommittal sound. "Given the circumstances, it's not like we have a choice. He will have to cope."_

_Obelisk hummed and glanced at the closed door with a pout marring his handsome features. "I want to be there to protect Kisara as well."_

_Ra sighed. "Please tell me you are not planning to dress up as well. I don't think my eyes can withstand the torture." _

"_I am definitely tempted if it means I can sit cosily next to Kisara on the Spring Maiden carriage." _

"_And be the largest and ugliest maiden in the history of the festival," sneered Ra. "I'm not even sure if Osiris can pull it off and he's an effeminate one."_

_Obelisk chuckled. "Don't let him hear you say that or he'll fry your ass."_

"_As if he can. He's more than welcome to try."_

"_You have to admit he's coming along quite nicely though. I suppose the training with General Gadius has paid off. His spirit form has improved immensely. In fact, it's quite impressive."_

"_Credit to the General then," Ra dryly replied, pushing himself off the wall when the door of Osiris' room opened. Obelisk turned excitedly in the same direction as Ra's gaze, his eyes bright with anticipation. _

_Kisara stepped out first. Both Ra and Obelisk's gasped at the sight of the princess dressed in her festival finery. The dress, like every Spring Maiden outfit, was ankle length. Kisara's one was fashioned from silk with a thin layer of silk chiffon on top. She chose a light shade of blue that matched the ribbons and flowers threaded through her hair. The colour complimented her eyes nicely._

_Obelisk was the first to find his voice. "Kisara, you look amaz—" The rest of the sentence ended in a choked __gurgle__. _

_A sulky female appeared followed closely by Mana. _

_Kisara looked at Ra and Obelisk's stunned faces and giggled. It wasn't every day Obelisk could be rendered completely speechless. _

"_So you like our handiwork?"_

_Obelisk flicked his eyes towards Kisara briefly before returning it to the scowling maiden again. _

"_O-Osiris?" Obelisk could not believe that this bewitching brunette in a flowing pale turquoise coloured dress was his fellow Protector. Like Kisara, flowers and ribbons adorned the coppery locks, and instead of Osiris' distinctive scarlet eyes, emerald hued ones glared at him. _

"_Stop gawking, you imbecile!" the maiden with Osiris' voice said crossly._

"_Osiris," Kisara softly admonished. "Remember what we said about being ladylike."_

_Osiris' glare extended to his sister, but the girl smiled sweetly back. Despite the endearing gesture Osiris could sense menace in the way she arched her brow. _

Fine_, he huffed silently and turned towards Obelisk, clearing his throat in the process. _

"_Stop gawking, you imbecile," he repeated in a soft and feminine voice. _

_Ignoring the way Obelisk's jaw dropped a few inches lower, the prince glowered at his sister once more. _Happy now_? he silently demanded._

_However, much the younger's dismay, his sister's brow climbed higher—indicating further displeasure. _

What did I say about being ladylike_? Kisara's glare asked._

_Osiris rolled his eyes and turned back to Obelisk again. This time, he looked to side in a coy and bashful manner. "Please, kind sir," he gently entreated, "I implore you to stop staring, it is making me most uncomfortable." Mortification reddened Osiris' cheeks, but to the others, it was interpreted as a blush._

_Silence ensued. So Osiris chanced a peek at Obelisk and snorted in an unrefined manner at the flustered Protector. _

"_Oh look, Obelisk's jaw looks ready to unhinge itself from his face," Mana said with a snicker. _

"_Serves the bastard right for putting me through this torture," retorted Osiris._

"_And your noble sacrifice, my sweet lady, is deeply appreciated," Obelisk said with a low bow, finally snapping out of his stupor._

"_Tsk," was Osiris' reply._

O-o-O-o-O

"And it's a wrap for today! I'll see you all tomorrow then. Oh, and there is no session the day after so enjoy your day off."

Yami was pleasantly surprised to hear they got a day off. He wondered why Ota-san was so generous when the anime's debut was least than two weeks away.

"Ah, I see I am right on time! Excellent!"

Yami looked towards the voice and saw Pegasus enter through the door in all his flamboyant glory. Greetings were exchanged between him and the actors, actresses and director. He stopped beside Kaiba but focused his attention on Marik.

"Hey, Ojii-san, I said I was going to make my own way to the club and that I don't need a babysitter to shuttle me back and forth!" Marik looked put out by his agent's appearance and his irritation showed.

"Now, now, Marik-kun," Pegasus quietly chastised, holding his hand up in front of his irate charge. "We know you have trouble keeping appointments sometimes. I am here to ensure you make it to the site and on time too. Now come," Pegasus turned and made his way to the door, waving his farewell to the occupants, "let's not keep Morita-san waiting. Kaiba-kun, I'll let you know how it goes."

Yami almost laughed at the way Marik dragged his feet like a petulant child behind Pegasus. He made a mistake of making eye contact with the Egyptian as he passed, and resulted with him being unceremoniously dragged off too.

"Wait, Marik!" Marik's grip on Yami's wrist was tight and unrelenting. "What did I say about abducting me?!"

"Come on, Yami-chan. It's going to be fun! In fact, why don't everyone come and join the party?"

"But . . . wait! Pegasus-san, please say something to Marik!"

Pegasus gave a backward glance to the protesting actor and smiled. "Actually, Yami-kun, your presence is not a bad idea. Kaiba," he said, addressing the brunet who was in hot pursuit of Marik and Yami. "Will you be joining us too?"

From behind him, Yami could hear Kaiba mutter something about "hentai" and "idiotic damsel in distress" under his breath.

"Hey, wait for us! We wanna gate-crash Marik's party too!" Jounouchi hollered, scrambling after the departing quartet with Honda, Rebecca and Shizuka in tow.

"The more the merrier!" Marik shouted. "_Euphoria_ is in for a real treat tonight!"

"It's a fucking commercial shoot, not a party, dumbass!" Kaiba shot back, slowing down when he reached Marik and Yami. "Everyone had better behave themselves or Morita-san is going to have a shit-fit! Be aware, Marik, I'll hold you responsible should anything go wrong."

"Oh, it'll be fine, Kaiba," Marik said flippantly, dismissing the other's weighty words. "Right, everyone?"

A chorus of "Yes" and "Promise" prompted Kaiba to tut and mumble a grumpy "whatever" in defeat. Payback was going to be sweet when he gets back at Marik, he was looking forward to getting even with the Egyptian for the stunts he keeps pulling.

"Marik-kun and Yami-kun, you're with me,: Pegasus ordered. "Kaiba-kun, I'm assuming you're going to make it there on your own, right?"

"I'm going with you?" Yami didn't sound too happy about the car arrangement and threw a SOS look to Kaiba. The other straightaway responded.

"Motou can come with me."

"Nuh-uh-uh . . . no can do, Kaiba-kun," Pegasus countered. "Yami-kun is my insurance that Marik will be there at the commercial shoot. Where our cute Neko-chan goes, our resident hentai will sure to follow."

Kaiba gave Pegasus a resentful look before taking out his phone to make a call. Whoever he called answered almost immediately.

"Isono, I need you to come to the recording studio, pick up the car and drop it off to _Euphoria_, the club." A pause. "I'll see you there."

Relief and gratitude radiated off the look Yami gave Kaiba. He felt better now the other was accompanying him.

Before long the others caught up and informed Pegasus and company of their plan to share a cab to the club. A quick "goodbye" was exchanged as Jounouchi, Honda, Shizuka and Rebecca departed and made their way to the main exit, their noisy racket disappearing with them.

Trekking to the car park, Yami kept quiet while the others discussed the seating arrangement for the journey. As expected Marik wanted to sit with Yami at the back, but his request was rebuffed.

"We can't have you molesting Yami-kun, you know," explained Pegasus as he dragged Marik to the front passenger seat thus allowing Kaiba to usher Yami into the back before climbing in himself.

"You're a real cock-block, Pegasus, you know that?" the embittered Egyptian griped, tugging on his seat belt with as much venom he could muster.

"It's all in a day's work, my perverted friend, and you are welcome," the agent rejoined. "I am glad to be of assistant any time. Now buckle up, I'm going to move." Without another word, Pegasus started the car and pulled off.

Due to Marik's sulking, an unnatural silence descended inside the car, saturating the atmosphere with uneasiness until a quiet buzz cut through it five minutes later. Marik shifted in his seat to retrieve his phone from his pocket.

"Hey, Nee-san, what's up?" Marik sounded less pissed as he greeted his sister.

Everyone's curiosity peaked up a notch as they eavesdropped, some tried to look disinterested while listening to the conversation and others not so much. Pegasus was the latter by the way his body was tilting in Marik's direction.

"Oh, I'm not doing a lot at the moment. I'm on my way to the commercial shoot for _Broken Bonds_ with Kaiba and Yami-chan. Pegasus is driving us to the location." Silence and then, "You need to set a date for the fragrance's commercial shoot because Alex is booked up for the next fortnight the day after tomorrow?" Marik turns back and looks enquiringly at Yami. "When is Alex flying?" Another pause. "Well, we've got time off the day after tomorrow, you can always book us in the morning if he is flying in the evening."

Marik tilted his head to side to ask Yami if the plans were okay.

Yami nodded. He hadn't plan on doing anything other than laundry, catching up with Yuugi and maybe a spot of grocery shopping. Marik smiled at his answer and relayed the message to Ishizu.

"Okay, I'll let Yami-chan and Ojii-san know . . . Yeah, g'night, Nee-san, and see you soon." Marik hung up and stuffed his phone in his pocket again.

"What was that about?" Pegasus enquired, prodding Marik after the other had settled once more. Yami strained his ears to hear Marik's answer.

"Alex Brisbane, our photographer has been assigned to Egypt for the next two weeks for the Ishtar Fall Collection. He'll depart the day after tomorrow, which means the Millennium commercial has to be done before then. I am told to pass the message onto you and Yami-chan," Marik twists his head back to catch Yami. "Hey, Yami-chan, nee-san's booked us in for nine on Sunday morning. She'll send the details to your manager who'll forward it to you. She says don't be late as Alex needs to finish up by five in the afternoon."

Yami nodded to the information Marik gave him and Pegasus hummed a response too.

"Lucky Ota-san decided to give everyone a day off then," the agent said.

"Why did he give all of us a day off?" Yami asked, looking confusedly to the others. "I thought we had a strict deadline to meet because the anime is going to be aired in a fortnight's time?"

"We do, Mutou," Kaiba confirmed, turning to look at Yami. "However, since we've made good progress, the time off is for Ota-san to concentrate on the editing process."

"Really? That's good news then," Pegasus cheered, stealing a quick glance to Kaiba before looking ahead at the road again.

"Yes it is. Quite a few episodes are close to the final cut. This will provide us with a little leeway in the schedule. Once _Broken Bonds_ is aired, there will be promotions and interviews to attend. Things could get a little hectic for us thereafter."

"So no rest for the wicked, huh?" Marik added.

"Essentially," Kaiba concurs. "With that said, subsequent commitments for _Broken Bonds_ will depend on the audiences' response. The well-received it is, the busier we will be."

"Which is why I've left empty slots in your schedules for such instances," Pegasus informed Marik and Kaiba. Then turning to Marik he said, "That doesn't mean you go off and make plans for yourself because you _think_ you're free. I want you to be available during those empty slots."

"Yeah, okay."

"No, seriously, Marik."

"Alright, old man. No need to get your panties in a twist!"

"You better heed me, you man slut! Some of your antics have me ageing ten years."

"Yeah, yeah."

"You're a pain the ass, Marik."

"Sorry, Ojii-san, you're not my type and your ass don't appeal to me either. I'm not into daddy kinks."

"Bastard!"

Yami looked at the bickering pair and then at Kaiba, a brow arched in consternation as if asking: _What the fuck?_

Kaiba returned it with a nonchalance shrug of his shoulders. _Get used to it_.

Yami smiles and looks away.

The rest of the journey comprised of humorous ribbing between Marik and Pegasus with the occasional attempts to draw the silent pair behind them into their banter. Sometimes their endeavours were effective and sometimes it was not. Either way, Yami found the exchanges entertaining and the journey flew by in no time at all. Before he knew it they were parked outside the entrance of a large building that had an unlit sign above it. In the dark, Yami could just about make out the name written in clear glass tubes.

_Euphoria,_ it read.

"We're here." Marik undid his seat belt and fumbled for the car door. Likewise, Kaiba did the same—just less fumbling. Finally, the three actors got out leaving the manager in the car.

"I'll meet you inside when I've parked the car," Pegasus yelled from inside the vehicle. Marik waved happily to his departing manager and sashayed into the building, closely followed by Kaiba and Yami.

The inside of the club was not what Yami imagined to be. It might have been because all the lights were on and filming equipment strewn all over the place. It might have been because there were no partygoers on the dance floor and at the bar. The atmosphere felt empty despite the numerous activities buzzing around him.

Kaiba stood next to Yami, his tall presence dwarfing over Yami's. "Not what you'd expected?" he asked. Marik had to report to Morita-san leaving his colleagues on the side to observe the mayhem. Kaiba and Yami gave a faint nod to the director when Marik pointed them out. "It will change once we start filming," he reassured, his attention adhered to the group of people gathered on the dance floor in a wide semi-circle. "Morita-san and the choreographer are instructing the actors and extras what to do. They'll start filming after a few rehearsals."

A ripple of laughter floated from the group before the group dispersed, scattering the people in all directions. Yami stretched his neck up to get a better look around. He could make out Marik with a beautiful woman hanging on his arm. "Is that Marik's partner for the commercial?" he asked Kaiba, pointing out the female.

"Yes. Jealous?"

Yami snorts but says nothing. So Kaiba elaborates.

"She's the female lead for this dance company. The extras are mostly professional dancers from the same company though we've hired a few actors too. I don't doubt it'll throw a spanner in the works when our colleagues turn up because I am sure they'll want a cameo in it too."

"Courtesy of Marik," snickered Yami, slanting a sly look at his companion.

"Yes," Kaiba grumped, looking unimpressed. "Come," he led Yami by the elbow to a table with tall bar stools around it. It was situated in an unobtrusive corner yet still provided a good view. "Sit," gesturing to the seat, "It's going to be a long evening."

Yami unslung his bag from his shoulder and placed it on the table. He hoisted himself onto a seat, watching Kaiba sit neatly on the stool beside him. They soon content themselves with observing the scene before them.

The peace did not last long though. Enthusiastic chatter soon filtered into their proximity. The excitable quartet had finally arrived.

"You can't dance to save your life, Jou!" In her agitation, Rebecca's voice sounded shriller than ever. "In fact, you dance like an ape with your arms swaying from side to side! I challenge you to a dance-off on the dance floor!"

"Now, now, children, let's not act rashly and spoil the shoot." The sound of Pegasus' voice surprised Yami, seems like the man had met up with the party. "Remember, this isn't about any of you tonight."

"You're on, shrimp!"

"Shut up, King Kong Katsuya!"

"Remember what Kaiba-kun said about behaviour?" Pegasus pressed, reminding the quarrelling pair of their promise. "You wouldn't want to be on his bad side if you upset Morita-san."

"I guess you're right," Rebecca grudgingly conceded, giving in to the mention of Kaiba. "Don't want to make Kaiba-senpai mad at us."

"Good." Pegasus' relief was audible. "Now grab a seat over there," Pegasus motioned to the bar area, "and stay out of the crew's way. I'm popping over to say hi to Morita-san." Pegasus disappeared before anyone had the chance to speak, leaving the group to migrate to the bar.

"Oh look, there's Kaiba-senpai and Yami!" Being the inquisitive one, Rebecca noticed the quiet pair on the opposite side of the room; her comment impelled the group change course.

Yami could not help the pang of disappointment when the group headed towards them. It wasn't like he disliked having company; he just minded having private time with Kaiba intruded on. Sneaking a sideway peek at Kaiba, he discerned the other wearing a grim and displeased expression. Perhaps the cause of irritation was mutual.

"Hey!" Rebecca was the first to greet them since she virtually bounced over to their table, but the others soon caught up and greetings were traded.

Conversation flowed and ebbed between the actors, all eyes focused on the dance floor where Marik was choreographing with his partner under the keen and watchful eye of the dance instructor and director. Intermittently, Morita-san would add instructions and the pair would shift to different angles for the camera. Comments passed between Jounouchi, Honda, Shizuka and Rebecca with the occasional remark from Yami when prompted. He knew nothing about clubbing or dancing so he kept quiet for most of the time.

Watching Marik practice was treat. The Egyptian's moves were sleek, complementing his partner's gracefulness very well. The collaboration was seamless.

When the music was added Rebecca and Shizuka went ballistic! Apparently, the song was sung by no other than the artist who performed the opening for _Broken Bonds_, Mako Tsunami. The tune was extremely catchy and suited the atmosphere well. The music genre was 'technopop' as Jou pointed out. The song was composed especially for the ad Kaiba boasted.

Yami was clueless about the subject, but he did enjoy the song and even bopped to the beat every time it came on. Forty minutes later, they all knew the words and the girls and Jounouchi learned the moves to the dance. However, to avoid distraction, they were discreet with the dancing, swaying to the music while remained seated.

Yami felt happy that their little group were enjoying themselves. They were happier when Morita-san decided to give everyone a quick break and a takeout menu from a nearby restaurant was passed around and food was ordered from it. Orders were taken by a member of staff and duly placed at said establishment.

While waiting for the food, Marik and company continued to rehearse. Kaiba had given up watching them and had taken out his electronic tablet and was working from it. Yami wondered why he was still there considering Marik was where he was supposed to be and watched by Pegasus. The CEO's only respites was when he received a phone call from Isono to inform him of where his car was parked and to get up to pay for the food when it arrived. A small cheer erupted around the set when the meals were distributed and everyone began tucking in.

Marik broke away from the dancers and had joined them on their table along with Pegasus. Joviality increased considerably with the hentai and manager around. Marik had a way of stimulating—or provoking in a lot of cases—banter and quarrels to liven up the mood. Despite the escalation in noise emitting from their table, the atmosphere was pleasant. Yami thought Marik's relentless teasing was entertaining if it weren't directed at him.

"Are you going to say for the filming, Yami-chan?"

Yami gave Marik a conflicted look. He wanted nothing more than to go home after dinner. Was it rude if he said so?

"Morita-san said we can 'play' and muck around a bit after the filming is done," Marik declared, giving everyone a quick glance. Then looking at Yami, he said, "I want to dance with Yami-chan."

Marik's proposal made Yami a little anxious. "I don't know how to dance," he replied, hoping Marik would get the hint that he wasn't interested. Not that it deterred the Egyptian though.

"There's nothing difficult about it. Just let the music's rhythm dictate your body. In fact, dancing is like making love, it's all about movement," Marik wriggled his ass and swayed his body to make a point. "If you like, I can teach you."

Yami looked at Marik for a moment and said, "No."

Everyone laughed at the rejection and Marik's subsequent pouty face.

"Ouch, shot down by an arrow to the heart," Pegasus snickered.

"More like to the groin!"

"_JOU_!"

"What?!" huffed Jounouchi, scowling at the eye rolls and groans from his colleagues. "Like it's not the case!"

"Well, whatever," Marik shot back dismissively. "It's not like my groin can't taken a battering now and then. My Yami-chan will succumb to my wooing eventually, mark my words!"

"You do not have to stay if you do not wish to, Mutou. Not everyone can be as energetic as Marik." Apparently, Kaiba could sense Yami's distress and had given him a way out of the situation.

"Jealous of my stamina, Kaiba? Not many can keep up with me, you know."

Kaiba did not dignify the taunt with an answer, but instead turned to Yami and said, "You can leave any time you want." He threw a glare at Pegasus who looked about to oppose and added; "Don't feel obliged to stay because others are staying."

Yami nodded gratefully to Kaiba and gave him a small smile. "I'll see how I feel, okay?"

Appeased, the CEO responded with a grunt.

"Don't mind us," Shizuka gently added. "We're usually nocturnal so we're used to being up all night—"

"And partying," Marik added. Everyone laughed and good humour was restored once more.

"Well, looks like someone needs to get back to work," Pegasus pointed out, jabbing a finger towards the member of the film crew approaching them.

Marik stood up and straightened out his shirt. "Make-up and dressing up time," he sighed and turned to follow the crewman, giving a jaunty backward wave to his colleagues. Pegasus excused himself and followed Marik.

Yami got up to collect the empty containers scattered around the table. Seeing what Yami was doing Honda rose to do the same. Napkins and drink bottles were collected and deposited in the trash can near the bar. When they returned to the table, Jounouchi and Rebecca were discussing about getting desserts from a place not far from the club.

"Wanna join us, Yami?" asked Jounouchi, looking expectantly at Yami. "We'll be back before Marik's done."

Giving the other an apologetic smile, Yami shook his head. "Thanks for the invitation, but I'll have to decline. I am still full from dinner." He patted his stomach to make a point.

"Hey, no probs," Jounouchi chuckled. "See ya."

After a chorus of "byes" the group shuffled out of the club. Rebecca happily declaring she was going to out-eat Jounouchi on the sundae special. Honda could be heard laughing at her bold and foolish challenge. As if it was possible to beat Jounouchi when comes to eating!

Yami chuckled fondly at the retreating squabble. "Are they always like this?" he asked Kaiba. He never really connected with those he worked with in his previous acting jobs so the closeness between the actors of _Broken Bonds_ was new to him.

Kaiba snorted. "Yes, it's usual for them to be this boisterous when they are together. That's not to say they aren't good friends out of work, but they tend to be closer during work."

Yami nodded. "I can see how they've managed to forge a strong friendship. Compatibility helps too, I guess."

Smirking, Kaiba said, "Yes, compatibility does help, especially if everyone is in for the long haul."

Latching onto to the latter part of the comment, Yami asked, "Do you think there will be another season after this?" He was trying not to get his hopes up too high, but a continuation meant stable employment. For once, Yami was enjoying what he was doing and the fact that he liked and got on well with his colleagues was a bonus. Their acceptance meant a lot to him and their friendship was warm and embracing.

"A sequel will depend on the outcome of the first season. As you know, everything hinges on the anime's popularity. No sponsor in their right mind would fund a show that does not have viewers. It would be financially suicidal."

Yami deflated at the remark. Slumping forward with an elbow on the table and his face propped in a palm, he sighed. "Yeah, you're right," he reluctantly acknowledged, swirling invisible patterns on the table top with a finger. "I was hoping there was a sequel scheduled is all."

Kaiba reached out and placed a hand on Yami's shoulder and gently squeezed it. "You should have faith in _KaibaCorp Communications_' eye for money spinners, Ota-san's direction and everyone's acting skills." The '_including yours_', though unsaid, was implied. "I don't think a project with this calibre will fail."

Yami's scoffed at Kaiba's assured attitude. "I am glad you are this confident about the project although I wouldn't brag about it least you jinx it."

"I'm not bragging, I'm just stating the truth. The returns on this project are predicted to be big and that's _not_ including everything the franchise entails. And even if does fails, I can't say I regret the project."

"Why?" Yami whispered, entranced by Kaiba's piercing gaze on him.

Kaiba cocked his head to the side and asked, "Why do you think?"

Yami frowned at the question. If he it were him, surely he would regret wasting money on this project if it failed? Surely he would lament over the loss? Yet, thinking back to the fun he had since the beginning and friends he made, he knew would regret nothing. First and foremost, the project enabled him to meet Kaiba.

The moment realisation dawned on Yami; Kaiba gave his shoulder another squeeze before retracting his hand.

Suppressing the urge to touch the place where the warmth from Kaiba's hand still lingered, Yami straightened up in his seat. Locking on to Kaiba's heavy gaze, he found it hard to tear his eyes away. "Kaiba-san, I—"

The trill of a phone broke the spell, forcing both of them to look away. Kaiba glanced down at his phone and pursed his lips together in annoyance. "Excuse me, I have to take this call."

With a nod of his head, Yami watched Kaiba get up and march towards the exit with his phone pressed against his ear. In a way Yami was relieved for the interruption. Under Kaiba's thrall he was close to informing his boss how happy he was to have met him. Despite the less than ideal circumstances on that fateful day, despite the embarrassment he endured, he had no regrets. Whatever the outcome of _Broken Bonds_, he would cherish this experience for life.

Retrieving his phone from his bag, Yami checked it for messages. As expected, Mai-san had messaged him confirming the time, date and location for the _Millennium_ photo session. Mai-san offered to drive Yami to the studio since she was available that morning. Yami suspected it had more to do with her not wanting him to be late for the appointment than anything else. He sent her a reply accepting the ride to work and waited for her to reply with a pick-up time.

Mai-san messaged him back with: _Be ready by eight_.

_Okay_, Yami replied.

Satisfied his correspondences were in order, Yami slipped his phone back into his bag. The lights surrounding the club had dimmed, leaving the dance floor brightly lit. Yami jerked his head to the dancers filing into the area. Gone were their sweats, leggings and tees and replaced with sparkly dresses, flashy tank tops and low cut skinnies. Lastly, Marik and his partner appeared.

Yami had to admit that the Egyptian looked _good_ in his clubbing gear. The black tight hips-and-legs hugging pants rested low on his waist, topped with a skin-tight translucent black shirt that shimmered opal with each movement.

The female lead was no less impressive in her little figure hugging black number adorned with glistening diamanté, sequins and alluring tassels. On her feet was a pair of glittery stilettos. Yami shuddered and wondered how she was going to dance in those towering monsters. Osiris was lucky he was not forced to wear them when he cross-dressed; Yami doubted even the mighty Prince could pull such feat.

A hush descended over the group as Morita-san dished out last minute instructions to the dancers. Following a clap of his hands, he dismissed them and everyone, except the leads, got into position. The latter, it seems, were to appear after the opening shot.

"Lights!" someone shouted and the dance floor was suddenly illuminated with flashing light of various colours. It was so blinding that Yami had to squint for a few seconds.

"Music . . . and _action_!" On cue the music blared through the club's speakers. The volume was many times higher than it had been during practice; it flooded the room with a thundering beat that ricocheted off the walls and ceiling and shake the floor.

The intensity made Yami wince. He couldn't understand why anyone in his or her right mind would want to be in a room where the sound could pulverise one's eardrums and melt the brain.

After adjusting to the noise, Yami returned his attention to the dance floor where the closely packed dancers were twisting and coiling around each other. Soon after, Marik and his partner appeared.

Mesmerised, Yami watched the pair snake around each other in their dance of seduction, their fingers sweeping over their partner's bodies with light, feathery touches.

Hypnotised, Yami crept closer to the dance floor, keeping close to the shadows and remaining unseen so not to disturb the dancers. The colours and movements enthralled Yami and the music held him spellbound. As if in a trance, his body began to respond to the beat. The movements weren't coordinated or fluid as the others, but Yami didn't mind. Closing his eyes, he let the music guide his body.

Before long, Yami felt the presence of another behind him. The person was so close he could feel the heat from the other's body. He could smell the familiar scent surround him.

_Kaiba_?

Yami's eyes snapped open.

"Shhhh . . ." a husky voice said. "Just close your eyes and _feel_."

Yami obediently complied.

The music thrummed and pounded around them, vibrating the very air they breathed and smashing their restraint into smithereens. Yami's breath hitched when Kaiba's hands slid from his waist to rest on his hips to gently pull him backwards. Heat radiated on his back as he was pressed against a warm solid body, consolidating their rhythm and melding the two as one.

Yami allowed the other to lead him, the music and mood freeing him from the fear and inhibitions that bound him. Swaying wildly to the beat with his arms raised above his head, his body moved in sync to the one behind him. Yami groaned as his backside grounded into the other's body; the delicious friction making him shiver with want.

"Shit . . ." Yami gritted out, his pants were getting tighter by the minute and he was becoming short of breath.

Without thinking, his hands slipped down to the ones on his hips and he laced his fingers with Kaiba's. Hot breath tickled his neck when Kaiba leaned down and Yami unconsciously tilted his neck to the side in an inviting way.

It wasn't surprising when Kaiba buried his face in Yami's neck, inhaling his scent and grazing the skin with his lips. Lifting an arm, Yami wound it around the back of Kaiba's head and tugged at the soft hair that nestled there. Unconsciously, he spread his legs and ground his ass further onto Kaiba.

The action caused all self-restraints Kaiba had to crumble and without warning, Yami was unceremoniously hauled away.

"Where are we going?" Yami panted.

As expected, Kaiba did not answer.

Weaving through the dark corridors, they crashed into the men's restroom and Yami found himself flung into the nearest vacant cubicle closely followed by Kaiba. He was trembling with excitement and apprehension when Kaiba locked the door and turned to face him.

"K-Kaiba?"

Suddenly, Yami was pushed against the wall and lip-locked with Kaiba. Calloused hands cupped his face and held on to it possessively.

Yami returned the kiss with equal fervour, their tongues entwining and devouring each other's. The longer the kiss lasted, the more needy and forceful it became. Kaiba's large hands roamed confidently over the smaller body while Yami's hands rubbed along the other's back, his movements, unlike Kaiba's, were timid and unsure. Involuntarily, they pressed their bodies together until there was no space between them. Hands frantically pawed one other, each desperately mirroring the other's action.

When Yami felt Kaiba unfasten his belt and undoing the buttons on his pants, the haziness filling his mind quickly evaporated leaving him lucid enough to realise what was going to happen. He pulled away from the kiss and burrowed his forehead on Kaiba's chest. Hot, heavy pants mingled with the sexually charged air.

"Mutou?" Kaiba's hands stilled, fingers resting on the waistband of Yami's boxers.

Yami looked up at Kaiba, his eyes drifting to the other's lips, red and swollen from their make out. His heart pounded in his heaving chest and gushed in his ears. He opened his mouth several times to speak, but all he managed to get out were thin rasps.

"Do you wish to stop?"

Yami wasn't sure what expression he was making, but whatever it was—coupled with the awkward silence—compelled Kaiba to remove his hands and pull back.

"_No_!" Yami crushed his face into Kaiba's chest and hugged him close. There was a frustrated sigh and Yami felt Kaiba's hands guide him away from his chest and tenderly cradle his face. The kisses then bestowed on him, unlike before, were light and gentle.

Warm lips trailed across his face, kissing away the anxiety and fear before alighting on his lips once more.

With the unease receding, Yami pulled up Kaiba's tee shirt from the back and slipped his hands beneath it, sliding his palms across the taut back and enjoying the way the muscles rippled with his touch. He felt Kaiba momentary stiffen and then relax into his caress. In response, a tongue playfully swiped his and Yami smiled into the kiss.

Feeling bold, Yami reached down to the front of Kaiba's pants, undid the belt, buttons and zipper and delved into the other's underwear. As soon as he wrapped his palm around the other's hard length, Kaiba pulled away, closed the toilet seat with his foot and sat down on it, tugging Yami down with him.

Yami yelped with surprise when he was dragged down and made to straddle Kaiba's lap, his legs dangling off either side of the latter's thighs and his hand still grasping Kaiba's cock. He yelped again when Kaiba's hands grabbed his butt and pulled him closer. Once Kaiba was happy they were close enough, one of his hands travelled up Yami's back to rest on the back of his head. Gently, Kaiba guided Yami's head forward where their lips met once more.

Somewhere between the hot lips pressing against his and the swirling of tongues, Yami was vaguely aware of Kaiba's other hand drifting to his loosened pants and pulling his cock from within its fabric confinement. He hissed into the kiss when Kaiba administered the first stroke on it. The sensation caused his hand on Kaiba's cock to tighten and the groan the latter released as he pulled his mouth away was a reminder to Yami that he still had a favour to return.

Kaiba gave Yami a '_what are you waiting for?_' look, challenging him to continue.

Smirking, Yami wriggled his ass and pumped Kaiba's cock a few times while watching closely for to the latter's reaction. It was rewarding to see the brunet eyelids fluttered shut and a gasp escape him. The sound bought a grin to Yami's face. Leaning forward he brushed his lips lightly against Kaiba's closed eyelids then planted small kisses across his face before resting on Kaiba's lips once more.

The lazy strokes soon quickened. Yami, with his hand around Kaiba's wide girth, pumped faster to match the pace Kaiba set. Stifling his moans on Kaiba's shoulder, Yami's body rocked against the other's body for extra friction, enjoying the way the crotch of his pants teased his balls.

"Nghh, Kaiba . . ." The sensations proved too much for Yami and he let out a long drawn moan when Kaiba began rubbing the top of his cock with his thumb and spreading precum over the velvety head.

Trying to stave off his climax and not wanting to be outdone by Kaiba, Yami spread out some of the fingers that were grasping Kaiba's cock and began fondling Kaiba's balls with every downward stroke.

"Fuck, Mutou."

Yami gave a playful flick of his hand and grinned into Kaiba's shoulder. It was amusing how they were still on surname basis despite the intimacy. The wicked deed earned him a hard tug from Kaiba and Yami whimpered in response.

From thereon, each vied to make the other climax first. Both were oblivious to the music that had stopped and restarted outside the restroom. They were too focused on bringing the other to completion and _fast_. They didn't want risk someone intruding on them.

"K-Kaiba," Yami stuttered. Heat began to gather and pool in his lower regions, causing tension to curl around him in a tight coil. "Close. So close."

It didn't take him too long to climax, not when Kaiba was hell bent on the task. Stiffening, Yami smothered a scream into Kaiba's shoulder as he came, his hand temporarily stilling as he convulsed and rode out his orgasm. Luckily, his cum was contained in Kaiba's large hands, which saved his clothes from the splatter.

Kaiba ripped some toilet paper from the holder and cleaned up the mess. It gave time for Yami to calm down and regain his composure.

When Yami recovered, he remembered he was still holding Kaiba's cock in his hand. Letting out a shaky breath, Yami resumed his strokes once more, trying not to get distracted when Kaiba grabbed him and pressed kisses on his face and throat. The faster Yami's stroked, the more desperate Kaiba became. Heated kisses rained down on Yami's flushed skin as Kaiba neared his completion and gentle nips soon progressed into aggressive tugs on Yami's neck. Yami vaguely hoped he wasn't going get marked, not when he had an impending photo shoot to cover.

Kaiba dropped one hand down and wrapped it around Yami's, the clasp was loose, which to Yami, felt as though the other wanted to hold his hands rather than dictate the movements. With that, Yami focused on pleasuring Kaiba, giving that heavy vein on the underside of Kaiba's cock extra attention as he rubbed up and down.

Verging on his climax, Kaiba kissed the juncture of Yami's neck and shoulder, sucking on the soft flesh as he spilled into the latter's hands with a soft grunt and shudder. Despite his prior aggression, Yami thought his climax was rather subdued.

Panting with exertion, Kaiba reached for the toilet paper and again cleaned up the mess. Both were trying to catch their breath as they rested their heads on each other's shoulders. Their ragged breathing was loud over the silence of the restroom.

It was Kaiba who pulled away from Yami first, forcing the latter to get off his lap and stand with shaky legs. Both men made quick work of fixing themselves in the silence. Kaiba gathered up the discarded paper and deposited them down the toilet, flushing it before unlocking the door and slipping out. Then he headed straight to the washbasin to wash his hands.

Yami promptly followed him out of the cubicle; the ensuing awkwardness was thick and almost tangible. He didn't quite know how to break the silence nor dispel the uncomfortable atmosphere between. It wasn't until they made eye contact with each other in the mirror that Kaiba spoke up.

"To avoid suspicion, it'll be best if you got out first. I'll join you later."

Rinsing his hands and patting them on his flushed face, Yami responded with a small nod. He didn't think he could trust his voice right now—not when he was moaning and panting so wantonly only moments before. Flicking off the remaining water off his hands and wiping them on a couple of paper towels and disposing them, he strode pass Kaiba to the exit.

Hands reached out and violently grabbed him. Once again, Kaiba's lips mashed against Yami's and he was kissed until he almost out of breath. The ardour soon relented and the kisses petered out to soft pecks that were affectionately tender and gentle. Shortly, with great reluctance, Kaiba pulled away.

"This isn't over yet," he murmured against Yami's ear. "Do you understand, Mutou, _this_ _isn't over_." He withdrew his hands and retreated a few steps back.

Staring at Kaiba with wide eyes, Yami could only reply with a nod before exiting the restroom.

He couldn't agree with Kaiba more.

O-o-O-o-O

As soon as Yami returned to the table, he gathered up his belongings and waited for Kaiba to appear. The adrenalin from their impromptu rendezvous in the restroom had faded, leaving him worn out and tired. He wanted to go home, chill and reflect on the events of day. Not even the thrill of the commercial shoot was enough to make him to stay. He had more than his fair share of excitement for one day.

Looking back to the set, Yami noticed very little had changed. The dancers had just finished their dance routine and Morita-san had granted everyone a break. Marik and the dancers had gathered around the director who was replaying the recording for them to watch. Marik said something that made the crowd laugh and there was a few winks and elbow nudging towards Marik's partner. The female lead began protesting vehemently, but Yami could tell she wasn't upset by the way she was blushing. The blush deepened when Marik playfully hip-bumped her.

A slight movement from the corner of Yami's eye distracted him from the raucous scene. Turning his head, Yami observed Kaiba casually walk into the room with his phone in his hand. Images from the restroom encounter flooded into Yami's mind causing his face to redden and his heartbeat to accelerate.

In a few long strides, Kaiba was by Yami's side. Eyeing the bag slung across Yami's chest, he asked, "Leaving?"

"Yeah," Yami answered, clutching the strap of his bag a little tighter to curb the desire to fidget nervously. He wasn't quite ready to face the talk the other had promised. "It's been a long day and . . ." He trailed off without completing the sentence.

Kaiba gave Yami a knowing smirk. "Go then. I'll let the others know you had to leave early."

"Yeah, thanks." Yami slid his eyes towards the rowdy bunch. He couldn't quite look Kaiba in the face. "So, um, I'll be off then. Tell everyone 'goodbye' from me."

Kaiba acknowledged his request with a short grunt, but the soft gleam in his eyes tempered the curtness.

Seeing Kaiba had nothing else to add, Yami nodded a farewell and turned to go. He knew they had again left unresolved issues to fester, but Yami did not think he could confront Kaiba after _that_. Not when his face threaten to explode from the mere thought of what they had done in the toilet.

Would Kaiba think he was easy because of it?

Shaking his head, Yami hurriedly made his getaway. The last thing he needed was to get caught by the others on they way back from their dessert trip and get dragged back to the club.

O-o-O-o-O

The train journey home was uneventful asides having to change several trains to get to his usual one. To pass time, Yami surfed the net for information on _Broken Bonds_ on his phone. Scrolling down the results that appeared, something caught his eye.

_The Prince and the Pauper_, it read.

Not thinking much of it other than to satisfy his curiosity, Yami clicked on the link. It led to a thread on a site that was dedicated to none other than the voice actor Amelda.

Yami stared at the thread, internally debating if he should read the article or not. He wasn't sure he could keep an objective mind when it came to Amelda. Everything about the actor infuriated him.

Yet it didn't stop him from hitting the link, loading the page . . . and regretting it moments later.

The thread consisted of people bashing another voice actor (aka the Pauper) for stealing the Prince (Kaiba Seto) from their beloved idol (Amelda).

Ironically, the Pauper was none other than himself, Mutou Yami.

To be the object of so many people's displeasure, Yami didn't know if he should be amused or offended. In fact, he stopped reading when the allegations became ridiculous and grossly exaggerated with each passing comment. The few who attempted to defend him were quickly overwhelmed and silenced by the Amelda faction.

In what little he read he was accused of blackmailing, seducing and sleeping with Kaiba to obtain fame and fortune. It was claimed that he even went so far as to threaten Amelda—with what, Yami had no idea—to stay away from Kaiba.

The accusations were spiteful, far-fetched and laughable. Amelda fans, it seems, were mean and delusional as the idol they worshipped. True, he was poor hence the "pauper" reference, but it didn't automatically make him a money grabber. To be so openly judged by people who knew nothing about him was perplexing.

Yet, despite the absurdity of the comments, it didn't hide the fact that rumours about him and Kaiba were rapidly tearing through the grapevine. What would people say if word got out that he and Kaiba had got each other off in a public restroom? For sure, he would be named the culprit and the slutty seducer, for no one would blame Kaiba for it.

Yami smirked to himself. If people were already speculating about them when there is nothing between them, how would they react if he and Kaiba had developed into something more? Amelda would vomit blood for sure and more malice would be directed at him. Was dating Kaiba worth pissing off Amelda, having his person slandered and constantly judged? Was it worth the aggravation?

He'd be lying if he said he _wasn't_ attracted to Kaiba. If he were interested in having a same sex relationship, he could do a lot worse than the very desirable CEO of _KaibaCorp Communications_ and voice actor extraordinaire for a lover. The downside meant he'd be in the limelight—being constantly scrutinised and compared. He wasn't sure he'd be able to handle the high level of gossip that being Kaiba's lover would entail. It was bad enough as it was already.

So, it was back to the billion yen question _again_.

What would his answer be if Kaiba were interested in pursuing a relationship with him?

"_This isn't over_ . . ."

Clearly they had unfinished business to discuss and Yami knew he was mostly to blame. He kept running away from confronting Kaiba about their peculiar relationship because he was still very conflicted about his feelings. Knowing others will think him riding on Kaiba's coattails was a huge turn-off. He didn't want to be seen as another Amelda. He wanted to make it on his own.

So what should he do?

"_Shhhh . . . Just close your eyes and_ feel." Kaiba's words tumbled back into his mind and along with it, a deluge of intense feelings.

It felt . . . _right_.

_So fucking right_!

Perhaps a talk with Kaiba was long overdue. Perhaps it was needed to help him to solve his dilemma. It made Yami determined to address the matter next time he and Kaiba had alone time together and the resolution made Yami feel lighter.

Shutting off his phone, Yami sank into his seat and let his thoughts stray to their lusty encounter. Needless to say, the actor spent rest of the journey in an embarrassed and flustered state.

And if anyone had paid heed to the quiet man lost in thoughts on the train, they would have detected a small upward tug on the corner of his lips.

Yami smiled all the way home.

O-o-O-o-O

Yami stepped out of the bathroom dressed comfortably in a worn pyjama bottoms and a loose t-shirt. The towel he was using to dry his wet hair was draped over his head. The shower he just had felt incredibly good.

Turning off the water heater, Yami was padding over to the kitchen to get a drink of water from the refrigerator when his phone rang. After locating his phone, Yami peered at the name on screen. A look of bewilderment crossed his face at the caller's identity and he answered the call straightaway.

"Hello?"

There was a pause and then a familiar voice spilled into his ear.

"_May I come over?_"

~TBC~

* * *

><p>O-o-O-o-O<p>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Author's Note<strong>: Yes, I am back! I hope I made a lot of readers happy with the latest development. Originally, I hadn't planned on the boys to get all hot and horny, but see this as a reward for your suffering and patience. I know how frustrating the boys' pussyfooting must have been for you all. Hopefully, Yami and Kaiba are able to work something out in next chapter—along with other things. Any guesses as to who was the caller at the end? Suss that out and you'll have an idea on what _could_ happen in the next chapter, lol~!

Also, a little mention of _Broken Bonds_ since: a) I miss it and, b) I wanted to write a cross-dressing!Osiris scene. Incidentally, he got hit on badly after the parade by some random dude. Suffice to say, he wasn't a happy bunny and stomped off in a very unladylike manner.

Finally, I would like to thank all those who left wonderful words of encouragement on _Voices_, know it is deeply appreciated and much loved. With regards to whether I will be ending _Voices_ early or continuing as normal, as of this moment in time, I plan on the former but with the possibility of adding one/twoshots to the story when I've completed them. So not all's lost.

With that said, this fic isn't over yet so expect more shitty update scheduling from me sometime in the near future. *wink* Thanks for reading!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Replies to anonymous reviews<span>**:

(Please note that this part will be deleted in the near future.)

~**Atami no Tsuki**:

Thank you for your kind words. I appreciate the effort you've put in your review—especially as English is not your first language and it's heart-warming to know you've been following this fic for such a long time. My decision must have been a shock to you.

The decision to end the story early was something I thought long and hard about—it wasn't a decision made lightly. I thought it was the best route at the time and I still do, partly because I _hate_ to see support for this fic decline for the reasons highlighted in my previous author's notes. The loss of some of my active readers in chapter 22 indicated that perhaps interest was waning and that I should call it quits whilst people are still interested in the story. With that said, I might change my mind and continue. I will see how I feel by then.

I thank you once again for your patience and lovely thoughts. I hope you will continue support _Voices_ to the very end. *hugs*

~**Ariana**:

Yeah, Yami had a hard time because he sucked at acting on a visual level. I believe it is one thing to voice act a love scene and something else entirely to physically act it out—even if it is pretending. For Yami, being unconfident and having a case of nerves did not help at all. He should be thankful that Kaiba (where Yami is concerned) is a very patient and understanding man. Can you imagine what Yami must have looked like on film? He is going to make a lot of people fall in love with him. Yuugi (with his brother complex) is probably going to have a fangasm.

I am so pleased you enjoyed the Kaiba x Yami telephone conversation. I did enjoy writing them all lovey-dovey with a touch of sass. Hopefully, this chapter had you squealing and drowning in a pool of blood from excessive bleeding from the nose, rofl~!

Marik has mentioned before that he's learnt to cook because his dates dig a guy who can cook. It's a skill he can utilise to impress people with. Yami, on the other hand, can only cook the most basic stuff because he's always been the one working. Yuugi, as you'll learn later, is the one who prepares the meals at home and he'll be spoiling his brother when he visits. Yes, I do plan on writing Yuugi's visit. How can I not include a little platonic/domestic brotherly bliss? In fact, I am looking forward to it. That part would most likely be near the end of the fic.

OMG, the _Incredibles_ reference! Yeah, I remember the No Cape scene, I laughed my ass off!

Awwww . . . CONGRATS on graduating! Have you decided what to do next? Get some well-earned rest and chill. You sure deserve it!

Thank you for your continuous support and dedication, your comments means the world to me. It makes me happy to know you check for updates on this fic despite my awful tardiness. I hope the latest chapter is worth the wait. *hugs*

~**Yami E**:

Never feel apologetic for reviewing late. Trust me, it's always better late than never and I love hearing from you. In fact, I should be the one to apologise for the late updates. Health, distractions and motivation issues have been hampering progress. I suppose writing longer chapters means longer wait. I might try to limit the chapters to 4000-5000 words so it's easier to write. I have been working on this chapter for almost three months now, managing to add a few hundred words each time I open the document. Positive progress was only made last month when I wrote the latter half of the chapter. To be honest I am struggling trying to write. My mind just can't churn out chapters fast anymore. Most of the time, I feel like my brain is stuff with cotton and I am end up procrastinating. I HATE the fact that I can't write like I used to. I HATE the fact that I make everyone wait. It is the main reason I decide to finish this soon. Maybe once the pressure to update is gone I'll be able to write better, I don't know . . . *sigh*

I am thrilled you enjoyed the telephone conversation between Kaiba and Yami. The scene has been in my mind for a very long time and I am relieved to finally get to share it with everyone.

I believe Yami is hopeless with technology because he is too poor and cheap to buy the latest gadgets hence his poor understanding of them. Besides, anything new would go to Yuugi and he will inherit the old stuff. Yuugi is going to be so jealous of Yami's new phone. How would Kaiba feel if Yami offered his phone to Yuugi?

Ah, I see you are familiar with DM names. I like to incorporate DM characters into the fic because I enjoy having something familiar to relate to from canon. I am happy you like it.

Anzu is a strong character and very supportive of Yami. Like Yuugi, she is very protective of Yami and would defend him to the death should anyone dare be mean about him. Can you imagine how she would react if she saw the 'Prince and Pauper' conversation? I can assure you that no Amelda fan can silence her, lol~! Yeah, like you said, she handled the rejection very well, partly because deep down inside she knew she had a very slim of actually winning Kaiba over. It was a relief (for Yami, at least) that a few tears on her bestie's shoulder was enough to restore her to her bubbly self again.

Yep, that was Pegasus and Mai. The two agents are plotting ways of promoting their stars—mostly at Yami's expense—though Mai has specifically stated that she does not want to see Yami hurt in the process. She can be terrifying when she is in 'mother-hen' mode and Yami is her lil' baby. Still, like all mothers, she wants what's best for her baby even if it means exploiting others to get it. Hopefully we'll have a Mai and Yami moment soon. I kinda miss their interactions.

Thank you for your patience. It's good to know you are willing to wait for an update of _Voices_ despite the horrid lateness of them. I truly wish I can update every month, but RL doesn't allow me to anymore. I suppose I could update faster if I limit my chapters to 2000 words, but that will end up slowing the plot even more and frustrating more readers. With the current 10,000-word count, I like to think I've covered a lot more and given readers loads to think about. _Enslaved_ is, thankfully, a lot shorter (chapter-wise) and easier to write because the plot is relatively straightforward and mapped out. I find _Voices_ harder to write because there is so much going on (the recording work, the commercials, relationships and daily lives is a lot to juggle around), it requires a lot of planning and the dialogue KILLS me! Everything is more complicated in the _Voices_ world.

In the end, it may end up being 5 chapters more anyway. Due to the latest plot twist, I have to revaluate the amount of chapters needed again. Even if I do finish early, I plan on adding oneshots or twoshots to it later on so readers won't lose out entirely.

As for Hetalia: Axis Powers, it's not for everyone that much I can say. I haven't watched the anime past twelve chapters and it can get confusing and silly sometimes. It is a crazy anime and so stereotypical when mocking the countries. Still, I like the historical aspect of it, that part I do find interesting! I personally think the majority of the fics in the fandom are rubbish, but the good ones are GOLD! Luckily, they have a few very good writers for the fandom and that's what is keeping my interest piqued.

I did watch YGO!GX for a while, but in the end, I felt nothing for the characters or the plot. The only thing I would look forward to was character appearances from the original YGO series. It's not like I didn't try, it just generally didn't meet my expectations—not after the original series. I guess Yami was my love and when he left; there was nothing to keep interested. I did watch the 10th Anniversary movie and enjoyed it. Gotta say I missed Kaiba, but Yami's appearance filled the void so all's good. I can't say I'll watch the new YGO movie though. It's more Yuugi (even if he is all grown up, but GIVE ME BACK MY SEXY PHARAOH! I MISS HIM SOOOOO MUCH! *cries*) and Kaiba so . . .

It's ironic that you mention Kaiba and Yami singing together because I do have something planned out (since, like, the time I began this fic) much, much later in the fic. Of course, the idea will have to be part of the oneshot, but it does involve the pair get selected to perform a duet. The song, however, will remain a secret but I do believe it will suit them very much. I am sure you will be fangirling over it.

And finally, I did google Sakaki Yuya and he looks like cross between Judai and Yuugi. Looks like the protagonists of YGO! are winning the hearts of fan with their cuteness. Though I do not abhor cuteness, I prefer my protagonists more mature and adult-like, which is why I have never taken to Yuugi much.

Once again, thank you for you awesome reviews, your efforts are much appreciated. *huggles*

~**Sameh**:

Thank you for your kind words! It's lovely to know you've been following this fic since it's infant days and that it's grown up being a small part of your life. It's reassuring to know you've read Voices over and over again; I do that with some of my favourite fics too! There are a few that I've read so many times it's practically INGRAINED into me. Luckily, I never tire of it and the reading experience is as enjoyable as the first time I came across it.

I am chuffed I've inspired you to write since I began down the same road too! If it wasn't for a fellow Prideshipper and writer, Candyworld, who encouraged me to write and publish, I don't think I would have had the courage to do so. So yeah, I am happy I am of some use to you—just like Cw was to me.

As for Kaiba and Yami making it official, you are right! Their journey will be paved with twists and turns especially now their managers have joined in the fray to complicate things. Its good to now you approve of the slow progress and complications.

Thank you again for your inspiring review, it's made me really, _really_ happy! *hugs*

~**rininlighblue**:

Hey, it's good to hear from you again. *hugs* Lots have happened whilst you were away so there's a lot of catching up for you to do. Thankfully, my updates are atrociously slow so it'll give you time to play catch-up before the next chapter.

I've realised how much food I've been including in this fic . . . and no, I do not have a food fetish. I seriously don't why everyone is so hell-bent on feeding Yami. You know the saying: "A way to a man's heart is through his stomach"; perhaps his wooers are making a point. *wink* I make myself hungry researching all this food stuff. And yep, I spelt takyaki wrong again, but in my defence, that part was written, like, years ago so . . . yeah. I'll change it when I do an overhaul of the fic later on. Thanks for pointing it out.

LOL! The letter was a confession letter from Anzu to Kaiba. Anzu wasn't shipping Kaiba/Yami at the time, though she's going to be torn over her love for making Orangeshipping a reality (hence a Marik/Yami pairing) or her love for Kaiba and wanting Yami to be with him (now that she can't have him, that is) because they have chemistry. What does the fangirl do? Decisions, decisions, decisions. Be thankful she over it and can move on. It's a relief for everyone, Yami included.

Marik, despite his faults and flaws that make him shallow, does have a solemn and thoughtful side of him. His intentions towards Yami are sincere and his confession shows he is capable loving deeply and truly. Personally, I wish I didn't have to hurt him because he really isn't a bad person despite the frivolity and all.

As you know, progress between Kaiba and Yami is always meant to be slow because I thought I had time to nurture their relationship in a realistic manner. However, taking into consideration your comments and coupled with the decision to end the story early, I caved and got the boys to speed things up a little. Granted, it had never been my intention for them to go as far as they did so soon, but I know a lot of readers have been eagerly anticipating it, I just hope it isn't going to come back and bite me in the ass later on.

Anyho, I hope you've enjoyed this chapter and that you're pleased with the latest development between the boys. Once again, it's good to hear from you and good luck with your diet and your cosplay.


End file.
